Cronicas del Dragon de Tres Cabezas
by promethea
Summary: Aventuras y desventuras de una familia con muchos secretos que guardar, mucho que ganar, y tanto mas que perder por jugar al juego mas peligroso. Una larga odisea que les llevara a descubrir que el mundo es mas grande y peligroso de lo que jamas creyeron posible. 4 hermanos que haran suya la cancion de hielo y fuego o moriran en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: El universo descrito en este fic pertenece integramente a George RR Martin, yo solo uso el escenario que el creo para jugar un ratito. Prometo dejarlo todo como estaba cuando acabe.**

 **ACLARACIONES: antes de que me colgeis por los pulgareis y me tireis tomates a la cabeza: si, lo se, tengo varios fics empezados y aun no me he puesto a ello. Pero este proyecto es una deuda pendiente que tenia. Alguna vez he hablado de mi pareja. Y esto se lo debia. Me ha aguantado muchas tonterias a lo largo de los años y siempre me consiente y me ayuda, aun que se que por ejemplo, el odia Harry Potter. Y aun asi, siempre que tengo una duda, o un problema con un argumento, el se sienta pacientemente a escuchar mis desbarios e intenta hecharme una mano en lo que puede, pese a que ambos sabemos que es un tema que no le gusta. Por eso, cuando hace algun tiempo me pidio que si podia novelar la partida de rol que empezamos hace tres años de cancion de hielo y fuego, no podia negarme. No despues de todo lo que ha aguantado con mis historias y mis fics. No con todo lo que aun me sigue aguantando. Esto se lo debia. Por una vez que el me pedia una historia, no podia negarselo.**

 **Asi que quiero aclarar un par de cosas: esto no es exactamente un fic de cancion de hielo y fuego, es una partida de rol novelada. La gran mayoria de personajes que vais a conocer, son los que nosotros llevabamos. Las decisiones (absurdas o acertadas) que los personajes tomen, son las que nosotros tomamos. Y todos los desvarios y planes locos, son los cursos de accion que decidimos tomar. Asi que, lo que vais a leer son 3 años de mi vida en partidas, ideas absurdas, aventuras y desventuras. Aun que no lo recuerdo todo y me ha tocado rellenar algunos huecos por que no me acordaba que narices dijo alguien en un momento determinado hace tanto tiempo...**

 **Solo espero que disfruteis leyendo esta historia tanto como yo sifrute jugandola.**

 **Y se que siempre dedico todas mis historias a vosotros/as que me leeis. Pero permitdme que esta vez, se la dedique tambien a esa personita que lleva algo mas de una decada en mi vida llenandome la mente de historias y aguantando todas mis rarezas por que por alguna razon que nunca lograre comprender, me quiere tanto como yo a el. Esta va por ti, cielo. Que te la has ganado a pulso.**

Capitulo 1: La noche del eclipse y el dia que todo ardio.

Mientras las tropas Lannister asaltaban la Fortaleza Roja y la Montaña violaba a la princesa Elia Martell tras haber matado a sus hijos, dos jinetes paraban en seco a sus caballos viendo la ciudad ser saqueada por hombres de capas rojas.

-Demasiado tarde...-dijo uno de los hombres- Y ahora que? Que hacemos?

-Lo que siempre hemos hecho- respondio el mas joven de los dos- y lo que se nos ordeno hacer.

Sin decir nada mas, ambos jinetes se despidieron, ambos tomaron rumbo al sur, pero cada uno en una direccion.

El mas joven de los jinetes fue el primero en llegar a su destino, tras varias semanas de malos caminos, dormir al raso y alejarse lo mas posible de toda alma viviente Pero encontro el pequeño bastion costero en una de las bahias del Garfio de Massey. Y no tardo en encontrar al comandante de una flota de barcos que defendian la bahia del Aguasnegras de los traidores Barathreon que se habian levantado contra la familia real. Y tras enseñar el sello con un dragon de tres cabezas, fue recivido en privado.

-Soy Ser Ashlan Framer- se presento el andrajoso jinete- Y tengo una mision para vos.

Apartando su capa dejo ver el fardo que aferraba contra su pecho con el brazo izquierdo, donde un bebe arropado en un manto negro miraba al mundo con un silencio nada propio de un recien nacido. Unos ojos intensos y violetas taladraron al comandante de la flota que no pudo mas que sorprenderse.

-Es...-comenzo a decir atonito

-Es Draegon Darksister, hijo natural de Rhaegar Targaryen, descendiente con viva de la familia real. Mi mision era llevarlo junto a su familia. Pero la fortaleza roja ha caido. Y si lo llevo junto a los principes que consiguieron escapar correra peligro. Se trazo un plan para proteger a los hermanos y los hijos de Rhaegar, pero vamos perdiendo la guerra.

Los dos hombres se miraron en silencio. Y el comandante asintio.

-Hay un modo de mantenerle asalvo- Trago saliva, cerrando los ojos un instante para tomar aire, y abrirlos con una renovada determinacion.

Ahslan ladeo la cabeza. Habia oido rumores de la lealtad del hombre que tenia enfrente, y sus ordenes, directas del principe Rhaegar eran de llevar a Draegon junto a el para dejarlo bajo su custodia. Y quedarse como guardaespaldas. El resto de sus intruscciones, las revelaria cuando fuera oportuno.

-Cual?

Ashlan dejo la pregunta en el aire mientras veia como el comandante se desponaja de sus rico ropajes y su armadura. Como se vestia como un simple campesino.

-mi señor...-Ashlan estaba atonito ante lo que veia

-No me llameis mi señor. Ya no soy un señor.-Con una fiera mirada clavo sus ojos en el jinete recien llegado- Nunca lo he sido. Me entendeis? Nunca.

-Y como debo llamaros?- Ashlan no entendia lo que estaba sucediendo alli

-Por mi nombre- El hombre cogio al bebe y lo acomodo en sus brazos- Me llamo Reis. Reis Mares. Y os puedo asegurar que este principe estara asalvo.

Ashlan abrio la boca y la cerro de golpe. Sabia que ese no era el apellido del hombre que tenia delante. Sabia que tenia un apellido heredado de la era de leyenda. El nombre de una casa respetada por todo poniente y celebre por su lealtad y honradez. Y el caballero que tenia delante acababa de renunciar a toda su herencia y adoptar el nombre de un simple bastardo...para que? Ashaln era incapaz de entenderlo.

Vio al Reis meterse en la bolsa una cantidad mas que grande de dragones de oro y venados de plata de las arcas de su tienda. Lo acompaño mientras montaba a caballo y salia a galope desertando del ejercito que comandaba.

Lo acompaño hasta su casa y lo vio ordenar a su mujer embarazada y a su hijo de 5 años coger ropa de los sirviente sy cargar todo el oro y plata que pudieran en las alforjas de los caballos y partir en plena noche abandonando su hogar ancestral al amparo de la oscuridad. Solo se llevaron algunas armas. Y ninguna con un blason o un escudo de armas que pudiera identificarlos. Solo dos caballeros jovenes y leales a la familia fueron con ellos como guardaespaldas, aun que Reis insistio mucho en que ahora eran los hermanos de su mujer, por muy extrañada que estuviera la esposa del comandante.

Durante algun tiempo huyeron por los bosques, hasta que en la costa del mar angosto, pasadas las Puertas de Bronce, encontraron una casa abandonada. Una pequeña granja que ocuparon y repararon durante meses. Arslan se sorprendio de ver como una familia noble acostumbrada a los lujos renunciaba a todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por algo como el honor y el deber. Pero la devocion de esas personas era... intimidante. Rozaban el fanatismo. Reis habia dado al principe el nombre de Arcyth Mares, y decia que era su primogenito. Algo a lo que su verdadero primogenito accedio con una facilidad antinatural.

-Deberas ocultarte hasta que crezca, Harlum... y decir que el es tu hermano mayor- le decia Reis con seriedad- Y renunciar a tus privilegios durante mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera te puedo prometer que algun dia los recuperaras, hijo mio. Pero somos leales. Siempre lo hemos sido. Y la lealtad es la unica cosa que nos queda. Aferrate a ella, y haz que este orgulloso. Por que si estas ultimas semanas te han parecido duras no van a ser nada comparadas con los años que estan por llegar. Pero debes comprener algo: es heredero al trono, y si nosotros no hacemos algo al respecto, todos los que desean poder y gloria lo degollarian a los pies del usurpador por unos palmos mas de Tierra o la oportunidad de lamerle el culo al que se sienta sin derecho en el Trono de Hierro. Deberas protegerlo a ese niño, hijo, por que algun dia, si lo hacemos bien y lo planeamos como es debido, quizas este pequeño bebe se convierta en un hombre capaz de reclamar su trono y hechar a patadas a toda esa escoria que ha traido la guerra a Poniente. Y nosotros estaremos siempre donde debemos estar: al lado de nuestro rey.

El pequeño Harlum miro con solemnidad al bebe que sostenia su padre. Y sonrio. A fin de cuentas, la misma sangre corria por sus venas y por las de la pequeña criatura que sostenia su progenitor: sangre de la antigua Valyria. Aun que ni el ni su padre tenian los ojos morados. Ni el pelo plateado. Pero si eran rubios. De un color dorado que se asemejaba al oro fundido. Y unos ojos dorados a juego que muchos consideraban nadie de su familia habia sido jamas afin a las cortes, asi que pocos sabian como eran o podrian reconcerlos. O al menos, con eso contaba su padre. Y de hecho mas le valia estar seguro, pues le iba la vida en ello a toda la familia.

La granja prospero todo lo que una granja puede prosperar tras haber sido arrasada y estar el pais en guerra. Pero en pocos meses la esposa de Reis, Farrah, dio a luz al niño del que estaba en cinta cuando huyeron. Vadid le llamaron.

Esa primavera, Reid compro en el mercado ganado que se puso a criar. Aun que tuvo que aprender ha hacerlo. No es que necesitaran ganar dinero con la ganaderia. Pero no podian gastar mas de lo que los vecinos sabian que ganaban. Y pudiendo permitirse vivir en las mas ricas cortes, toda la familia se sumio en una austeridad espartana que asumian con el orgullo de los reyes. Como si fuera un honor, mas que una carga. Fue ese año cuando Farrah dio a luz a un tercer hijo. O mas bien una niña. La mas pequeña de la familia, y la llamaron Sarrah.

Los meses se sucedian lentos, como el fluir del agua. Y los meses pasaro un año. Y Farrah volvio a quedar en cinta al tiempo que Arcyth comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos solo, bajo la atenta mirada de sus guadianes.

Arslan jamas olvidaria como vio derrumbarse y llorar a Reid cuando el pequeño principe dijo sus primeras palabras y mirando a aquel hombre maduro de ojos dorados le llamo papa. Penso que era por emocion, por alegria... pero habia empezado a conocer a aquella familia, y Reid no lloraba por eso. Lloraba su angustia al sentirse culpable por que su principe le tomara por un padre. Se sentia un traidor, inmerecedor de tal honor. Y sobretodo lloraba por la impotencia que sentia en ese momento por su incapacidad para haber hecho algo que evitara que el principe estuviera ahora aqui en lugar de donde debia estar: en brazos de su padre.

Los años siguieron pasando. Arslan vio crecer al principe, y vio como la familia se unia. Dentro de los muros protectores de la casa Reis y Farrah les enseñaban modales, estrategias, intrigas...les enseñaban heraldica y les hacian memorizar los nombres de todas las casas y los nobles que pertenecian a ellas. Les daban lecciones de historia, de fisica, y de todo aquello que la gente noble necesita aprender. Arcyth debia aprender a luchar, y esta vez fue Arslan quien paso a ser maestro. Sarrah aprendia costura y danza asi como musica y modales de su madre mientras Harlum y Vadid atendian la granja y recivian lecciones de espada cuando tenian tiempo libre. Aun que Harlum siempre fue mas de libros y encontro toda una vocacion en pocos libros que caian en sus manos.

Solo una vez, cuando el Arcyth habia cumplido ya los 8 años y Arslan y Reis estaban sentados bebiendo sidra fresca en el patio el jinete que un dia huyo de Desembarco se atrevio a preguntar algo que llevaba tiempo carcomiendole las entrañas.

-Nunca has preguntado sobre la madre del niño

Un silencio largo e incomodo se hizo entre los dos hombres.

-Necesito saber quien es, Arslan?- Fue la tajante respuesta de Reis

-No...pero...

-No hay peros que valgan, viejo amigo. Si no necesito saber quien es, prefiero no saberlo. Esta es una conversacion que algun dia tendras que tener con el, y no conmigo.

Los dos hombres se volvieron a sumir en el silencio. Y jamas volvieron ha hablar del tema.

La rutina de la granja de cuidar animales y guardar secretos solo se vio rota una vez, cuando tras una discusion entre Reid y Farrah, gano la esposa. Que fue al pueblo a enviar un cuervo. Asrslan nunca supo el contenido de aquella carta. Pero si podia notar la tension en la atmosfera del matrimonio. Como si algo terrible pudiera suceder en cualquier momento.

Tras algunos dias, como mas tarde supo Arslan que habia sido lo acordado, Reis monto a caballo y fue al encuentro de alguien. Y no volvio hasta una quincena despues.

-Tenemos un aliado...-dijo nada mas llegar. Farrah parecio aliviada de golpe- Pero quiere algo. Sarrah debe irse

Un silencio denso cayo sobre toda la familia, y la pequeña Sarrah abrio sus ojos dorados como platos.

-No te alarmes hija mia- La tranquilizo Reis. Aun que Arslan y Farrah reconocieron el tono de voz que usan los padres cuando les dicen a sus hijos que el invierno no es tan terrible mientras miran la almohada con la que van a sofocarlos mientras duermen en sus camas para ahorrarles sucumbir sufriendo ante el hambre y el frio. Ambos sonrieron de manera tensa- Pero necesitamos aliados. Necesitamos un punto de partida, y ese sera tu papel. Haras un largo viaje, y no te equivoques, se esperaran muchas cosas de ti. Tendras que aprender idiomas, maneras y a moverte entre gente extrangera de la que no sabes nada y sobre lo que no te podemos enseñar aqui. Pero si lo haces bien, abriras una puerta que en el futuro nos sera util. Aun que no te quiero mentir, si fracasas y cometes errores moriras- Tras un instante de dudas, Reis prefirio ser totalmente sincero- Aun que puede que te maten de todos modos. No quiero mentirte, vas a estar entre gente peligrosa. Vas a estar constantemente rodeada de personas en las que no podras confiar. Pero es necesario.

El silencio cayo denso y pesado sobre la familia. Arcyth estaba atonito mirando a Reis. Harlum queria abofetear a su padre y abrazar a su pequeña hermana que estaba mirando al suelo y temblando como una hoja. Vadid era demasiado pequeño para comprender lo que sucedia pero si habia entendido que iba a perder a su hermana y habia roto a llorar en silencio. Farrah no decia nada, solo aferraba con fuerza la mano de su unica hija.

Fue la propia Sarrah la que con una determinacion nada propia de las niñas de su edad alzo los ojos del suelo y con la voz temblandole arranco a hablar.

-Hare lo que sea necesario, padre- No lloraba. Tenia los ojos nublados por el terror. Pero no lloraba. Su voz sonaba tremula pero sus labios tenian un rictus de determinacion ferrea. Arslan solo queria abofetear a Reis y abrazar a aquella niña asustada gritando que todo aquello era una locura. Pero nadie decia nada.

Arcuth fue el primero en moverse. Con 5 años menos que Harlum ya le sabaca un palmo de altura. Se acerco a Sarrah y sin decir nada la abrazo. Solo Reis que estaba junto a su hija pudo oir lo que le susurro al oido.

-Nunca olvidare lo que vas ha hacer, hermanita.

Sarrah oculto el rostro en el pecho de Arcyth y se permitio romper a llorar mientras su principe la abrazaba con mas fuerza. Casi como si quisiera esconder a todos los demas presentes en la sala que la niña se habia derrumbado. La oculto entre sus brazos para que nadie pudiera verle las lagrimas. Como si quisiera mantener a salvo el orgullo de la pequeña. Y tras varios lentos minutos en los que absolutamente nadie se atrevio siquiera a moverse, los dos niños se separaron. Arcyth le paso rapidamente la mano por la cara a Sarrah y le seco las lagrimas, y miro con fiereza a su alrededor como desafiando a todos los demas a decir algo al respecto en el caso de que lo hubieran visto. Estaba dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera que comentara algo sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-Cuando se ira?- Arslan se dio cuenta que con su pregunta acababa de romper una especie de hechizo sobre la familia. Haber dicho eso lo volvia todo demasiado real.

-En 12 dias . Debemos llevarla a el puerto de Punta Aguda para entonces.

-Pero eso esta a una de viaje...-Farrah se atraganto. No habia esperado tener que despedirse de su hija tan pronto.

-Entonces teneis 4 dias para despediros- Reis no pudo decir nada mas. Se giro con toda la dignidad que pudo y se fue a los establos a desensillar al caballo que habia dejado en la puerta para dar las noticias.

-Pero con quien se va la niña?- Arslan miro a Farrah con el corazon hecho un nudo- Que esta pasando? De que va todo esto?

La mujer mando a los niños a la cama. Aun que sabia que no se iban a ir a sus cuartos. Sabia que los cuatro niños iban ha amontonarse en una piña en el cuarto de Sarrah y que no iba a poder separarlos en esos cuatro dias. Suspiro. Y se giro hacia Arslan sin permitirse mostar las flaquezas que sentia.

-Mantener a un principe vivo no sirve de nada si no puede reclamar su trono, Arslan. Hayque empezar a prepararse. Hay que empezar a pensar en que fichas se mueven en el tablero. Y saber con que apoyos contamos. Hemos descubierto que tenemos un aliado. Uno que tuvimos hace mucho tiempo, y que aun esta en el tablero de juego. Uno con el que tenemos un objetivo comun. Y su ayuda tiene un precio que debemos pagar. Hay que prepararse, mi viejo amigo. Del mismo modo que un soldado entrena para saber usar la espada antes de una batalla real. Pero solo cuando ese soldado ha probado la sangre sabe si esta hecho para la guerra.

-Pero Sarrah no es un soldado! Es una niña!

-No todas las batallas se libran con el acero, Arslan- Farrah sonrio con amargura.

Sarrah no lloro cuando sentada en el carro que la llevaba a Punta Aguda veia empequeñecer a sus hermanos en la distancia. Su granja. Su hogar. Todo lo que habia conocido. Pero tenia un deber que cumplir.

Harlum no lloro cuando dos meses despues sus padres lo metieron en un carro que lo llevaria a Antigua, donde comenzaria a formarse como maestre.

Arcyth no lloro cuando Reid le puso una lanza en la mano y lo encaro a Arlsan para que lo adiestrara en el uso de todas las armas. Y aun menos cuando fue derribado la primera vez y escupio tres dientes de leche en el suelo entre una baba sanguolienta.

-Ningun entrenamiento que se precie te libra de morder el polvo, jovencito. Aprender duele. Aprender te hace mas sabio. Mas rapido, mas fuerte. Y solo cometiendo errores aprendes a hacer las cosas bien. Pero hay consecuencias. Siempre hay consecuencias. Y tendras que aprender a vivir con ellas y a distinguir entre que vale la pena hacer, y que cuesta demasiado. Has perdido a a la que llamas hermana. Has perdido al que llamas hermano. Has perdido tres dientes. Que mas estas dispuesto a perder?

-No son de mi sangre...-mascullo el joven principe escupiendo cada palabra con rabia y dolor mientras se ponia en pie y aferraba la lanza que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como usar- Pero son mi familia.

Arslan sonrio mientras esquivava con facilidad los ataques descordinados del niño furioso y dolido que intentaba ensartarlo con una lanza. " _si_ " penso " _que se desahogue. Que lo saque todo fuera. Que se agote. Que no se pase la noche dando vueltas en la cama carcomido por la duda. Mañana sera otro dia"_

Mientras, en Desembarco del Rey el usurpador se habia casado con una Lannister que le habia parido tres hijos rubios. Y se sentaban en el trono de hierro creyendo que una nueva dinastia acababa de ser forjada sobre las cenizas de los Targaryen, sin pararse a pensar que donde hay brasas, siempre puede volver ha haber fuego. Y el principe dragon ya habia provado la sangre. Aun que fuera la suya propia. De momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: 6 años mas tarde.

Arcyth Mares permanecia firme en su puesto. Aunque odiaba con una intensidad que rozaba lo malsano el uniforme que lucia. Hacia meses habia conseguido entrar en la guardia portuaria del pueblo cercano, y rapidamente habia ascendido a capitan de la minuscula guarnicion. Era un soldado de la corona, que velaba por la paz del rey. Habria reido de la ironia del asunto si no fuera por que la mascara que protegia su identida era ya casi una segunda piel. Solo se permitia ser algo parecido a el mismo cuando estaba en casa. O al menos, aquel hogar en el que habia crecido y se habia criado al que habia aprendido a llamar hogar. Y en el que ahora apenas pasaba una semana de cada mes, cuando no tenia guardias en el cuartel y en el puerto.

Cada penique que ganaba lo entregaba a Reis y a Farrah, esos dos leales vasallos a los que llamaba padres en publico y en privado, por mas que los viera encogerse cada vez que se dirigia a ellos con esas palabras cuando no habian extraños delante. Sabia que no eran sus padres de verdad. Pero no le importaba. Lo que esas dos personas habian hecho por el sobrepasaba con creces cualquier tipo de juramento. Iba mas alla de cualquier cumplimiento del deber. Y les debia demasiado. Lo habian limpiado, criado y alimentado. Lo habian mantenido a salvo a costa de todo lo que tenian. Su deuda era insaldable. Y aun asi, podia ver amor en ellos. La devocion que de los lazos de sangre mas que la de un vasayo a su señor. Y jamas le habian ocultado nada.

Hacia ya seis años que Sarrah y Harlum se habian ido. Los añoraba. Pero no podia permitirse lamentarse por haber perdido a sus hermanos. Harlum estaba bien, escribia a menudo larguisimas cartas contando con pelos y señales lo que hacia, que aprendia, todos los libros que habia leido y las lecciones que recivia. Pero Sarrah... hacia ya seis años que no sabian nada de ella. Ni una nota. Ni un mensaje. Ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera sabia si estaba viva o estaba muerta.

Mas de un dia habia sorprendido a Farrah llorando cuando creia que nadie la oia torturada por la idea de haber mandado a su pequeña a morir por una causa que era demasiado grande para ella. Y Arcyth tambien se sentia culpable de pensar en que aquella pequeña niña que apenas recordaba de su infancia hubiera muerto por su causa. Por su sangre. Por el legado de una familia que habia sido casi borrada de la faz de Poniente.

Y lo que mas le molestaba era que ni siquiera podia recordar su rostro. Tenia nitida en la memoria un cabello dorado y espeso y unos ojos amarillos como los de un lobo o un halcon. Pero quizas eso solo fuera por que Reis tenia esos mismos ojos. Y Vadid tambien.

Movio el cuello desde su posicion en la torreta del puerto, agradeciendo la fria brisa marina nocturna. Y maldiciendo la ineptitud de los herreros del cuartel.

Siempre oia con asombro las exclamaciones de la gente al verlo. Era muy alto. Mas de dos metros. Y las armaduras comunes no le valian. La cota de malla que le habian dado le venia estrecha de sisa y corta de mangas. El peto le venia ridiculamente pequeño y la pernera le dejaba la rodillera a media espinilla. Era casi como si fuera la burla de lo que debiera ser un caballero. Claro que le divertia que esa parodia llevara el escudo de los Barathreon. A la mañana siguiente debia ir otra vez al herrero a que le ajustara la armadura. Y seria la sexta vez. Con un poco de suerte, igual en esta ocasion acertaban con las medidas.

Era un trabajo aburrido, pero alguien debia hacerlo. Reis decia que un poco de disciplina militar le vendria bien, que no podia dirigir hombres algun dia, y aun menos un reino, si no sabia que era ser uno de los soldados. Debia conocer el tipo de hombres a los que un dia gobernaria.

Asi que su rutina era vigilar, proteger, capturar ladronzuelos cuando los sorprendia, y sobretodo, aburrirse en larguisimas vigilias en las que sabia que la gente dormia tranquila por que sabia que habia alguien asegurandose de que nadie entraba a robarles o a matarlos mientras tenian los ojos cerrados. En cierto modo era reconfortante saber que el era ese alguien. Y le daba a probar en cierto sentido lo que era ser un rey. Aun que fuera uno minusculo y con una armadura que le venia ridiculamente pequeña.

Farrah le tintaba el pelo todas las semanas con un carismo mejunje que le traian de Braavos, y que imitaba a la perfeccion el color de pelo de la familia. Claro que el silencio del comerciante le costaba aun mas, aun que Farrah se encargaba de dar a entender a dicho comerciante de que el tinte era para ella, para que no se le vieran las canas, y que lo que no queria era que su marido se enterara de que se gastaba ese dinero, que era heredado de su abuela, y que aun menos queria que su marido supiera que tenia ese dinero, lo gastara en lo que lo gastara.

Lo que mas le costo comprender fue por que su hermano pequeño tenia que dedicarse a la mala vida. Reis insistio mucho en ello: un hermano revelde en la familia, una oveja negra, le haria parecer mas honrable y respetable, asi mientras uno llamaba la atencion, el otro podia pasar desapercibido. Lo que mas le sorprendio fue lo comodo que se sentia Vadid en esas lides. Beber en tabernas, meterse en lios, pequeños hurtos, enredos de faldas y famara de picaro de sonrisa facil y buscalios...Arcyth paso a ser conocido como el recto hermano mayor que tenia que cargar con un vividor que siempre estaba en problemas. Y funciono. Siempre que se hablaba de la familia se hablaba de Vadid... y desviaba completamente la atencion del hermano mayor. Siempre que se hablaba de el era para mencionar su enorme tamaño y su seriedad. Lo fomal que era...lo llamativo que resultaba... y entonces Vadid se metia en otro lio que mantenia ocupados a todos los que disfrutaban del cotilleo al menos otra quincena. El pequeño de la familia se habia vuelto un artista en el deslustrado arte de meterse en lios creativos y escandalosos facilmente olvidables a las pocas semanas.

Tras cuatro horas de guardia, casi cuando el sol empezaba a asomar sobre el horizonte inundando de rojo sangre las aguas del mar angosto y desgarrando el cielo, Arcyth vio un barco en la distancia. Y supo que algo era diferente. No sabia que era. No tenia ni la mas remota idea de que pasaba, pero supo desde el fondo de su alma que algo iba a pasar. Algo importante. Algo iba hacia el. Y todoiba a cambiar.

Con esa certeza termino su turno a primera hora de la mañana, cuando el alba ya habia despuntado. Eran sus dias libres. Volvia a casa por una semana.

Se monto en su caballo agotado y ojeroso, y puso rumbo a la granja, tenia por delante varias horas de paseo. Y penso en Arslan.

El maestro de armas se fue tres años despues de que sus hermanos partieran. Le dijo que tenia que buscar a alguien, y que a su regreso, le contaria secretos que debia guardar de momento. Que protegerle a el no era su unica mision, y que debia cumplir con su otro cometido. Arcyth no pregunto a que se referia, pues Arslan podia ser tan criptico que le exasperaba.

Las unicas noticias que habia tenido de el durante todo este tiempo habian sido tres notas, una cada año, en el mes del dia de su nombre, y apenas decia nada mas que el hecho de que al recivirla, sabia que estaba vivo.

El viaje se le hizo corto entre cabezadas por el sueño y cabilaciones vagando entre los recuerdos, y apenas se dio cuenta de la conmocion que habia en la granja cuando llego. Un gran carro cargado hasta arriba estaba junto a la entrada de la casa, y habia mucho revuelo dentro.

Desmonto de su caballo y lo metio en los establos entre bostezos, y mientras entraba en la casa lo vio de espaldas: un maestre. Habia un maestre en su casa. Con una cadena enorme con tantos eslabones que resultaba casi ridiculo. Un maestre con un pelo rubio-dorado que se giro y le sonrio radiante mientras le miraba con ojos dorados. Un maestre imposiblemente joven.

-Harlum?- Por primera vez, Arcyth parecia un niño pequeño desconcertado y confuso.

El maestre ni respondio, arranco a correr torpemente hacia su hermano mayor para abrazarle. Pero tropezo con su propia tunica y mas que abrazarlo se dio de bruces contra el pecho del principe al que habia jurado proteger y servir. Solo evito que se diera de boca contra el suelo el hecho de que Arcyth entre risas consiguio agarrarlo por los brazos haciendolo quedar como un pollo vestido de negro colgado por las alas mientras no podia parar de reir.

-No te recordaba tan torpe...-comento Arcyth ayudandolo a ponerse derecho sin poder parar de reir.

-Aun no habia pegado el estiron antes de irme, ya descubriras que tengo mas rodillas de las que debiera

-Creo que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos...-Arcyth miro todos los eslabones de la cadena sorprendido. Habia uno de acero Valyrio. Y al menos tres de oro de diferentes formas- La formacion de un maestre no dura al menos dos decadas?

-Por lo visto soy el listo de la familia- Harlum sonrio de manera radiante- Un genio, dijeron en la Ciudadela. El maestre mas joven que jamas ha conseguido la cadena.

-y todo eso?- Arcyth señalo el carro de fuera del que su padre estaba ayudando a descargar un monton de cajas y baules.

-Mis libros. Mis herramientas de trabajo...mi equipo...- Harlum se encogio de hombros- Pedi un tiempo sabatico antes de que me envien a una casa noble como maestre. Y se me concedio. No es muy comun y ortodoxo, pues en teoria tendria que renunciar a mi nombre, tomar uno nuevo y jurar lealtad a la casa a la que me adjudiquen. Pero no me sentia preparado. Tenia que estar aqui un tiempo antes de...-Al joven maestre se le rompio la voz.

-Eh, pongamonos al dia antes de pensar en que va a pasar dentro de una temporada- Arcyth palmeo a su hermano en la espalda y se sentaron en un rincon del salon- Son seis años, hermano. Mucho que contar...

El dia paso tranquilo. Los tres hermanos se contaron historias y batallitas, rieron y volvieron a sentirse un poco como los niños que una vez fueron. Farrah no cabia en si de dicha. Aun que la felicidad no era completa. Pero desde hacia demasiado tiempo que no habia tanta felicidad en aquella casa. Por apenas unos instantes cada rato, era como si los ultimos seis años no hubieran estado separados. Aun que luego recordaban que la familia no estaba completa.

La cuarta noche todos bebieron mas de la cuenta en la cena. Hasta Farrah se dejo llevar por los brindis. Y bien entrada la noche todos se fueron a dormir mas achispados de lo que era politicamente correcto. Pero les daba igual.

El primero en despertarse fue Harlum. Olia a humo. Quizas madre se hubiera dejado alguna vela encendida o el fuego de la chimenea encendida. En Antigua le paso una vez, cuando se dejo un cazo con la cena en el fuego mientras cenaba y se fue a dormir sin darse cuenta de que el guiso aun estaba sobre las llamas. Le desperto la humareda sofocante. Y tardo casi doce dias en ventilar sus habitaciones y hacer que dejaran de oler a carbonilla. Por no mencionar que le hollin de las paredes costo bastante de limpiar. Salio de su cuarto bostezando y vela en mano. Y se despejo de golpe al ver el pasillo lleno de humo y con un intenso resplandor naranja que venia del piso de abajo. Lo comprendio en segundos: la casa estaba ardiendo. Lo que no vio tan rapido fue el desconocido que salia de entre el humo con un cuchillo en la mano y se lo hincaba en el costado hasta el fondo.

El joven maestre cayo de espaldas en el suelo chillando como un loco mientras intentaba zafarse de aquel hombre, llamando a gritos a sus hermanos y a sus padres. Pese al dolor en lo unico qu epodia pensar era en sacarlos a todos de alli: la casa estaba ardiendo, y alguien estaba alli para matarlos. El cuarto de Vadid estaba mas cerca. Fue el primero en abrir la puerta. Resacoso y completamente adormilado, el pequeño de la familia abrio los ojos a un pasillo en llamas lleno de humo mirando con los ojos velados por el sueño a un desconocido peleando en el suelo con su hermano cuchillo en mano.

-Que pasa...?- murmuro entre bostezos. Tardo un segundo mas de la cuenta en computar lo que sus ojos le decian y en reaccionar mas por instinto que por logica avalanzandose a media frase sobre el desconocido al caer en la cuenta de lo que sucedia. Un rodillazo en la boca de aquel hombre hizo que soltara a su hermano, y como pudo, agarro a Harlum y se lo hecho al hombro antes de salir corriendo como buenamente pudo hacia la ventana del fondo del pasillo.

En el otro lado de la escalera, Arcyth tambien habia oido los gritos. Tambien vio el fuego y el humo al abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Pero antes de salir al pasillo, cogio su lanza y su espada. Mientras avanzaba hacia los gritos, vio la puerta del cuarto de sus padres abierta. Y los vio tumbados en la cama degollados. No se paro a pensar. No se paro a sentir nada sobre lo que acababa de ver. Trago saliva y dejo que sus años de formacion militar tomaran el mando de la situacion. Vio a un hombre que no conocia levantandose entre la niebla y le clavo la lanza entre las claviculas hasta clavar la punta en el suelo de madera. Y no se detuvo. Siguio avanzando sacando la lanza de un tiron seco. Miro en los cuartos de sus hermanos y no vio a nadie, pero vio la ventana del pasillo abierta. Y al mirar vio a sus hermanos rodando por el suelo intentando alejarse de la casa. Y vio figuras mas alla del patio.

No se lo penso dos veces. Salto. Harlum estaba herido, podia ver a Vadid haciendole presion en el vientre. Y cuatro personas se les acercaban con dagas.

Solo podia ver en color rojo. Reis y Farrah estaban muertos. Su casa estaba en llamas. Habian intentado matar a sus hermanos. Habian conseguido asesinar a sus padres. Todo se volvio aun mas rojo.

Ni siquiera era consciente de estar moviendose o de haber movido los brazos. Pero comenzo a arremeter contra los atacantes. Sus musculos parecian flotar a su alrededor. Su espada era un borron en movimiento. La lanza giraba entre sus dedos como si fuera una prolongacion de sus falanjes. Algo en el fondo de su mente le susurro que si Arslan lo viera se sentiria orgulloso. Pero no podia pensar. Dolia demasiado. Era mejor actuar. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que la lucha habia empezado cuando cayo en la cuenta de que ya no habian mas contrincantes. Sentia un dolor ardiente en la mejilla donde una daga lo habia rozado. Pero no era mas que un arañazo. Su lanza chorreaba sangre, que a la luz del fuego de la granja tenia un color ominoso.

-Hay que salir de aqui...-consiguio articular

-Pero mis libros, mis cosas...-Harlum tenia los ojos desorbitados.

-Estas en shock, y herido- Vadid miro a Arcyth angustiado- No podemos moverlo aun, hay que coserle la cuchillada y vendarle, si no se le saldran las tripas.

-Sabes hacerlo?- Arcyth sentia la sangre golpeandole las sienes en cada palpitacion. Aquello era irreal.

-Padre y madre...-Vadid no se atrevio a terminar la pregunta.

-Hay que salir de aqui,...los tres.- Arcyth no podia decir las palabras. Vio como a Vadid se le rompia algo dentro. Vio a Harlum girar la cabeza lentamente y mirarle con los ojos desorbitados y como unas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Lo habian perdido todo. Otra vez.

En uno de los laterales encontraron a los dos guardias que habian huido del hogar ancestral de la familia aquella fatidica noche en la que Desembarco fue saqueada por los Lannister. Uno estaba muerto. El otro agonizaba. Mientras moria pedia perdon. Varias semanas antes en una taberna, borracho como una cuba habia desvelado la identidad de la familia, aun que no la de Arcyth. Un grupo de matones, buscando favores de gente importante, habian decidido matar a lo que quedaba de una antigua casa leal a los Targaryen. Arcyth se quedo a su lado los pocos minutos que tardo en morir suplicando perdon. Pero de sus labios no salio palabra alguna. No dejaria morir solo a un hombre que habia dado su vida por protegerle, pero no podia perdonar semejante falta al deber. Tantos años de preparacion y siendo cuidadosos para que en un desliz de borracho la tragedia se cerniera de nuevo sobre ellos. Fue terriblemente conscinete de la culpa que corroia al agonizante soldado. Y tambien de lo que podia conllevar un pequeño y en apariencia insignificante error. Cuando el soldado expiro, lo arrojo a las llamas.Y a su compañero tambien.

Era el unico entierro digno que se podia permitir darle. Y tras una oracion rapida por los caidos, continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tardaron mas de lo que habian previsto en entrar en la casa y rescatar algunas cosas de entre las llamas antes de que la granja se volviera un infierno. Una pequeña bolsa del dinero que tenian escondido...un pequeño baul con material de sanacion de Harlum...y varios libros de los que habia traido de Antigua. Zurcieron como buenamente supieron la herida del maestre y le vendaron a la luz del incendio. Sacaron tres caballos de la cuadra y soltaron a todos los animales. Arcyth agarro los cadaveres de los atacantes y los arrojo al interior de las llamas. Mientras despuntaba el sol, y ayudaban a Harlum a montar en su caballo, dispuestos a abandonar su hogar de nuevo, los tres vieron un carro subir por el camino que llevaba a la granja

Vadid fue el primero en ver que la que llevaba el carro era una mujer. Una muchacha, mas bien. Con la tez bronceada y su largo pelo recogido trenzas. Aquello no podia ser cierto. Cuando el carro estuvo mas cerca, y la joven saltaba del carro mirando la granja con estupor y a los tres varones cubiertos de hollin y sangre, se dieron cuenta de que tenia los ojos dorados.

-Sa...Sarrah?- Vadid no daba credito a lo que veia.

La muchacha no dijo nada. Y la niña de tez oscura que habia sentada en el carro con el que acababa de llegar la joven tampoco.

Hubo un instante de tenso silencio en el que ninguno de los presentes supo como reaccionar. Lo que debiera haber sido un encuentro memorable era una tragedia en todos los sentidos.

Arcyth desmonto a Harlum cargandolo en brazos y lo dejo en el carro. Cargo sin decir ni media palabra lo poco que habian salvado de las llamas y ato a los caballos al perscante. Vadid no dijo nada. Subio a atender a su hermano.

-que...que...-Sarrah seguia boquiabierta mirando las llamas

el principe con el pelo teñido cogio su mano y la hizo girar de un tiron para mirarle a la cara

-No se si es tiempo de celebrar el reencuentro o de llorar una tragedia. Pero no es el lugar. Hay que salir de aqui. Y hay que hacerlo ahora.

-Padre y madre...-No acabo la frase. El coloso que tenia delante con el rostro triste sacudia la cabeza lentamente en una triste negativa. Sarrah no necesito mas explicaciones.

-Harlum esta herido y necesita ayuda, Sarrah. Es momento de preocuparse por los vivos. Y de mantenernos vivos. Todos. Ya lloraremos a los muertos cuando tengamos tiempo.

-Llego demasiado tarde...-susurro la muchacha al subir al carro y azuzuar a los caballos para que dieran la vuelta. Antes de dar la espalda a la granja para siempre la miro una ultima vez siendo consumida por las llamas. Su hogar ya no era reconocible.

-Si hubieras llegado antes quizas estarias muerta- Vadid abrazo a su hermana por la espalda.- Si hubieras llegado mas tarde, Harlum podria haber muerto. Has llegado en el momento preciso, hermana. Por cierto, quien esta?

Vadid señalaba a la niña de diez o doce años de tez oscura y ojos negros como el betun que los miraba a los tres con ojos recelosos. Iba embozada en una capa de piel de ardilla y tenia un aspecto asilvestrado y salvaje. Sarrah solo sonrio con tristeza.

-Yo Yira. Yo no hablar tu idioma-mascullo mascando las palabras.

-Y como has sabido que hablaba de ti?- Vadid la miro con picardia. Y Sarrah sonrio con mas picardia aun aun dadas las circunstancias.

-Yo no hablar tu idioma- Repitio Yira guiñando un ojo.

-Quien es?- Esta vez era Arcyth. Y sonaba serio y exigente.

-Mi guardaespaldas- Sarrah se encaro a su hermano mayor y lo vio enarcar una ceja- Es una larga historia, mi señor, pero lo primero que debeis saber es que vuestros tios Viserys y Daenerys estan vivos. Parece ser que el dragon tiene tres cabezas.

Mientras el carro se alejaba y Arcyth asimilaba la noticia que acababa de recivir, el estruendo de la vieja granja derrumbandose mientras era barrida por el fuego era casi profetico. Era tiempo de salir de casa. El momento de avanzar llegaba. Aun que nadie sabia con seguridad hacia donde debian ir.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Lo que se encuentra en el bosque.

Vagaron durante varios dias por caminos secundarios y campo a traves, intentando evitar toda poblacion posible. Harlum deliraba por la fiebre, y le cuidaban lo mejor que podian. Lo cierto es que apenas habian hablado entre ellos mas de dos palabras consecutivas durante el viaje. Tenian mucho que digerir, y uno de los hermanos aun estaba en peligro.

-Lei un libro en el que aprendi que hay ardillas que son capaces de planear de arbol en arbol...-mascullo el joven maestre con la boca pastosa y seca.

-Muy interesante...-Sarrah ya se habia acostumbrado a los comentarios aleatorios de su hemano enfermo y herido. Con cuidado le levanto la tunica y dejo al descubierto la herida. La lavo con agua de una de las frascas y la vendo de nuevo. Era lo mas que podia hacer por su hermano. En toda su larga educacion jamas habia necesitado saber como curar heridas de puñalada. Era una laguna en su formacion que tendria que subsanar.

-Si...-Harlum sonrio de manera torpe- tienen membranas que van del las muñecas a los costados y las abren...como alas. Pero no vuelan, solo saltan muy lejos. Y pueden planear sobre las corrientes de aire o algo asi. No lo recuerdo. Me duele cuando pienso. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que si hubiera tensado mi tunica cuando saltamos por la ventana podria haber planeado como las ardillas... Tengo que apuntarlo. Y estudiarlo. Podriamos volar como los dragones su llevaramos tunicas que pudieramos tensar con las rodillas al abrir las piernas. No crees?

Sarrah le paso un paño mojado por la frente a su delirante hermano.

-Como esta?- Vadid redirigio los caballos intentando evitar todos los baches y piedras del camino que podia para que el carro se sacudiera lo menos posible

-Igual, pero al menos no empeora. Creo que esta todo lo bien que puede estar dadas las circunstancias.

El carro se detuvo. Sarrah levanto la vista y vio que Vadid habia detenido los caballos por que Arcyth le habia dado una señal. Habian recorrido un largo trecho. Mas lejos incluso de lo que habian creido. Justo delante de ellos, tras una serie de bajas colinas, estaba el Bosque Real.

-Tenemos que tomar una decision- Arcyth espoleo a su caballo para regresar hacia donde se habian detenido sus hermanos- Es una buena opcion para esconderse. Pero no va a ser comodo ni facil. Y mas en el estado de Harlum

Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, pero nadie tuvo que hacerlo. Vadid simplemente sacudio las riendas para que los caballos de tiro comenzaran a andar de nuevo rumbo al Bosque.

Avanzaron durante casi una jornada entera en la espesura. Lejos de los caminos y las sendas. Hasta que hayaron un pequeño claro cuando ya se iba la luz. Era un buen sitio para acampar.

Mientras bajaban al maestre herido del carro y preparaban un pequeño fuego, la pequeña niña que iba con Sarrah cuando regreso desaparecio entre los arboles. Arcyth se extraño, sobretodo cuando vio que su hermana ni se habia inmutado ante la desaparicion de su doncella. Aun se extraño mas cuando dos horas mas tarde la pequeña regreso con varios conejos y ardillas muertos. Era la primera mujer que veia capaz de cazar y mas en el sigilo que habia demostrado poseer.

Tras una cena en la que todos estuvieron en un silencio compungido y el que forzaron a Harlum a comer algo, se acurrucaron unos contra otros para pasar la noche. Por la mañana, nadie habia descansado mucho, pero la realidad los volvio a golpear con crudeza cuando fueron realmente conscientes de lo que habia pasado. Vadid se sento junto al hermano herido cabizbajo y deprimido. Arcyth se dedico a buscar leña y a cortarla con la frustracion del que quiere romper cosas y se tiene que conformar con leña seca y ramas para la hoguera. Yira se habia ido antes del amanecer y volvio cuando los cuatro hermanos ya estaban despiertos con un buen puñado de frutos y bayas que habia encontrado por ahi y 4 perdices.

Harlum parecia encontrarse bastante mejor despues del desayuno que cocinaron con lo que la pequeña salvaje habia traido. Y se puso a dar instrucciones en un momento de lucidez.

Hizo que Sarrah fuera a un arbol cercano y le trajera varios trozos de corteza. Incluso la hizo excarbar en el suelo para traerle un trozo o dos de raices.

-Es sauce, la decoccion de lo que me has traido ira bien para bajarme la fiebre...-Harlum sonrio con ese color rosado encendido de los que tienen la temperatura corporal mas alta de lo que corresponde.

Tambien tuvo a los hermanos ocupados buscando musgo y telarañas para hacer una cataplasma. Tambien un monton de hierbas y setas que les hizo mezclar y machacar y cocer hasta hacer una pomada con aspecto nauseabundo y un te de olor terrorifico que en teoria eran para el dolor. Y pese a todo parecia funcionar, pues dejo de quejarse por todo y a moverse con un poco mas de comodidad en su lecho improvisado en el bosque. Ya bien entrada el mediodia, todos se dieron un respiro para sentarse y aclarar las cosas. Pero nadie tenia ganas de romper el silencio ni de ser el primero en decir algo. La herida era muy reciente, y no solo la que Harlum tenia en el vientre.

Fue Arcyth el que finalmente rompio esa aura general de mutismo.

-Donde estuviste?

Les costo a todos varios segundos darse cuenta de que hablaba mirando a Sarrah.

-Es una larga historia, mi señor...

-Tampoco es que vayamos a ir a ningun sitio.- Comento Vadid acomodandose y mirando a su hermana pequeña.

Sarrah se acomodo y miro a Harlum, que parecia ser el que mas curiosidad tenia, pues hasta herido y lleno de dolores la miraba como si fuer aun enigma que tenia que resolver.

-Me llevaron a Pentos- Sarrah suspiro, aquello iba a llevar un buen rato- Estuve un año como huesped de un magister pentosi que me tomo como pupila. Me enseñaron modales, y me pusieron varios maestros de idiomas, de historia, de protocolo,...por lo menos el primer año. La verdad es que basicamente, del alba al ocaso estuva de leccion tras leccion y solo paraba para comer y dormir antes de volver a comenzar... por lo visto ese misterioso aliado de padre y madre tiene algun tipo de relacion con el magister Mopatis, y que yo aprendiera todo ese protocolo era parte de un gran plan.

-que plan?- inquirio Harlum recolocandose en una posicion un poco mas erguida. Sarrah se dio cuenta de la atencion con la que la miraban todos.

-Ni me lo contaron. Y por mas que indague nunca lo descubri. Asi que les segui el juego. Me enseñaron a leer en los rostros de la gente y a convencerlos de lo que yo quisiera. A actuar, a mentir y a indigar de manera sutil. El delicado arte de la corte, lo llamaron. Y ahi es cuando la historia de lo que paso se vuelve extraña, por que un bien dia el magister me dijo que debia ir a ser la doncella de alguien. Me llevaron a una casa con la puerta roja, y me presentaron a los principes Viserys y Daenerys Targaryen, y entre al servicio de la princesa como su acompañante.

-Que?- Arcyth habia abierto los ojos muchisimo, y su exabrupto sobresalto a todos los presentes. Sarrah solo sonrio y continuo su historia.

-La servi durante dos años, hasta que un dia dijeron que la iban a casar con un cacique dothraki, un khal, como ellos los llaman. A cambio de entregarla, los dothrakis ayudarian al señor Viserys a reconquistar el trono de hierro.

-Eso es fantastico!- Vadid casi da un brinco en su lugar- Van a regresar!

-No es tan sencillo...-Sarrah tuvo que cortar el entusiasmo general- por desgracia, Viserys es digno hijo de su padre...

-El rey loco?- Harlum dijo eso sin pensar. Miro a Arcyth y se mordio la lengua. Y de pronto comprendio a que se referia su hermana- Dios, un segundo rey demente con una horda dothraky bajo su mando...

Todos sintieron un escalofrio al pensar en ello.

-Algo asi, es una idea aterradora, verdad?- Sarrah sonrio con tristeza.- Eso me lleva al quinto año de mi viaje. Estuve en la boda de la princesa Daenerys con Khal drogo, y viaje con el khalassar durante algun tiempo. Fue todo muy extraño. Tanto aprender modales, formas de moverse en una corte y modos de sobrevivir en intrigas palaciegas para pasar todo un año viviendo entre salvajes y señores de los caballos... pura ironia. Pero aprendi muchas cosas alli. Y tuve el honor de estar al servicio de la princesa. A Viserys no le ha ido muy bien entre los dothrakis, no se adaptaba. Cuandosupe que la princesa habia engendrado un hijo y estaba en cinta, fue cuando recivi un cuervo del Magister, instandome a que regresara a casa, que mi tiempo en Essos habia terminado. Que tendria algo que hacer aqui. No me dio mas instrucciones. Me despedi de todos alli, y bueno...ya conoceis el resto de la historia. En teoria deberia estar ya preparada para hacer algo, pero no se el que.

-Eso no explica lo de tu niña salvaje...-Vadid volvio a mirar a Yira con desconfianza. La pequeña le ponia nervioso.

Sarrah sonrio. Y la prepuber dothraki se sento a su lado con fiereza en los ojos.

-la adquiri en pentos, antes de salir de viaje con el khalassar. Hubo una subasta de esclavos, y no se por que, la compre.

-Es tu esclava?- Vadid abrio la boca de par en par.

-No. Nada mas adquirirla la libere. Ahora es una liberta. Le dije que si se quedaba a mi servicio seria bien tratada, y ella decidio acompañarme. Es mi doncella. Y mi guardaespaldas. Os sorprenderia lo que es capaz de hacer con un par de cuchillos...

Sarrah pudo ver un atisbo de duda burlona en los ojos de todos sus hermanos. Exceptuando maestre habia estudiado a los salvajes Dothrakis en los libros de antigua. Y si las mujeres de ese pueblo eran un cuarto de lo peligrosos que son los varones, esa niña tenia que ser un cuanto menos letal.

-Algo va a pasar- Sarrah continuo hablando ignorando la atmosfera enrarecida- algo muy grande. No se cuando, y no se donde, pero hay grandes planes en marcha y deberiamos empezar a prepararnos para ello.

-Va a ser dificil. Lo hemos perdido todo. No podriamos participar en las intrigas de las grandes casas sin apoyo ni financiacion ni nada. La unica baza que tenemos es la sangre de Arcyth y sus legitimas reclamaciones, pero si alguien lo supiera nos matarian a todos. - Vadid dijo eso hundiendose de hombros completamente deprimido.

-Entonces empecemos desde el principio y dejemos las cosas claras- Sarrah se hecho hacia delante un poco, bajando el tono de voz a un timbre mas complice- Cuales son nuestros objetivos realmente? Que pretendemos?

-Reestaurar el gobierno de los Targaryen?- Vadid hablo de nuevo con duda en la voz, como si no tuviera claro que se esperaba de el.

-No. Concretemos mas. Los targaryen van a volver. No se cuando pero lo haran. Otros se encargaran de ello. Pero nosotros...-Sarrah miro a Arcyth- yo creo que nuestro objetivo deberia ser facilitar esa llegada. E intentar que aqui nuestro señor hermano este en esa corte. Si no podemos sentarlo en el trono por que hay familiares suyos con mas derecho a esa pretension, al menos colocarlo lo mas cerca posible de ese trono. Debemos buscar la forma de demostrar su legitimidad, o al menos su linaje. Puede que sea hijo bastardo, pero es el bastardo de un principe, y ahora mismo, quedan demasiado pocos Targaryen para despreciar a un familiar que les ayude a instaurar una dinastia como la que un dia tuvieron.

\- Y como pretendes hacer eso, hermanita?- Vadid se reia por no llorar- No tenemos nada. Lo hemos perdido absolutamente todo. Hasta nuestro apellido. No tenemos casa, no tenemos tierras, no tenemos poder alguno...

-Tenemos un maestre que cualquier casa querria tener a su servicio. Y desde dentro, Harlum podria recomendarnos e infiltrarnos. Y eso seria un comienzo. Mi maestro me enseño que una simple parra puede hechar abajo una casa con la fuerza de sus raices pero que aun asi, empezo siendo una semilla tan pequeña y fragil que podria haberse aplastado entre los dedos. Yo puedo entrar a trabajar como doncella de alguna casa. Solo tendriamos que falsificar un nombre y unos origenes, quizas humildes para que pasaran desapercibidos. Y en eso Harlum puede ayudar. Solo tenemos que escoger que ficha mover primero. Y a partir de ahi, no olvidarnos jamas de cual es nuestro verdadero objetivo.

Todos cabilaron sobre ello.

-Es una buena idea. Pero quizas deberiamos plantear las diferentes opciones cuando Harlum este mejor de su herida- Arcyth hablo muy despacio. Lo que Sarrah habia planteado era interesante. Y mucho. Pero ahora mismo todo lo que ella decia sonaba tan...lejano e irrealizable.

-Te olvidas de que me enviaron a casa por una razon. Algo o alguien debia ponerse en contacto conmigo. O al menos, yo tendria que ver que hacer- Sarrah se veia realmente frustrada con ese misterio- Siempre nos queda la opcion de intentar descubirir quien era el misterioso amigo de padre y madre o con quien se supone que yo debia reunirme. Puede que nosotros no lo sepamos, pero hay alguien poderoso que nos considera aliados o al menos, peones de su juego.

-Yo no ser el peon de nadie- Arcyth se hirguio orgulloso

-Seras lo que debas ser hasta que puedas reclamar lo que siempre debiste haber sido- Sarrah sono como una madre que regaña a un hijo discolo- ahora mismo no podemos permitirnos el lujo de escojer ni de ser orgullosos. Ni aun menos el de dejar pasar oportunidades por que no nos gusten. No me he pasado seis años fuera sin tener ni idea de que estaba pasando para que ahora dejemos pasar oportunidades que nos abririan futuras puertas por cabezoneria.

-Tu va a decirme que hacer?- Arcyth sono desafiante. Se irguio en su imponente estatura y fue realmente consciente de lo pequeña que era su hermana. Apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

-Solo tienes tres personas en el mundo que no solo darian la vida por ti, si no que harian lo que fuera menester por tu causa, mi señor hermano. Yo soy una de ellas y las otras dos, estan a mi lado. La pregunta no es si yo voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer o no. La pregunta aqui es si vas a escuchar lo que tenemos que decirte. Puede que seas un gran guerrero, y que la lanza y la espada se te den de maravilla. Pero mientras estos seis ultimos años tu aprendias a esgrimir armas yo aprendia a majenar personas, a mentir y a descubrir cuando me mentian. A escuchar rumores y a difundirlos en mi beneficio. No todos los campos de batalla requieren el uso del acero. En las batallas de corte vas a necesitarme. En las batallas intelectuales necesitaras a Harlum. En las batallas que se libran en las sombras necesitaras a Vadid. Vas a dejarte aconsejar o vas a imponerte a nosotros sabiendo que te obedeceremos aun sabiendo que podrias perderlo todo por no ser capaz de tragarte tu orgullo cuando es necesario?

-Hay reyes que han acusado a sus consejeros por impertinencias mas pequeñas que la que tu acabas de tener conmigo- Arcyth estaba indignadisimo con su hermana

-Tu no eres rey- Sarrah tomo su tazon de hojalata con agua y tomo un sorbo con toda la dignidad del mundo- Y los reyes de los que hablas solian acabar o paranoicos perdidos o apuñalados por la espalda por sus hallegados. No son buenos ejemplos, no crees?

-Vas a discutirme absolutamente todo?- Arcyth resoplo hastiado de la conversacion

-Depende. Vas a seguir negando lo evidente y llevandome la contraria cuando sabes que llevo razon?- Sarrah sonrio con amabilidad a Arcyth, quien claramente estaba a un paso de abofetearla.

Tras unos tensos minutos en el que Arcyth y Sarrah se miraban con furia y sorna respectivamente, Harlum intervino rompiendo el silencio

-A riesgo de llevarme un pescozon por alguna de los dos bandos, Sarrah tiene razon. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de ponernos puntillosos. Y seamos honestos, esta no es la primera vez que nos tragamos el orgullo y hacemos lo que debemos hacer aun que no nos guste.

Arcyth miro a Harlum dispuesto a replicarle. Pero no pudo. Harlum le sonreia con afabilidad. El hombre que de niño habia sido arrancado de su hogar, que habia renunciado a sus privilegios de nacimiento, que habia sido instruido como maestre y que decia ser el segundo hermano cuando era un primogenito. Que le habia cedido su puesto en la linea sucesoria familiar solo para ocultar su identidad y que jamas habia pedido nada por todo lo que habia sacrificado. El bastardo de Rhaegar se mordio la lengua y con toda la reticencia del universo, se trago el orgullo. Le supo un poco a bilis.

-Como digais- Cedio finalmente. Vadid se relajo al oir esas palabras. Se temia que Arcyth montara en colera y los ensartara a todos alli mismo. Podia resultar increiblemente intimidante- Tomemonos unos dias para meditar las opciones que tenemos disponibles o que movimientos podemos hacer para iniciar planes mientras Harlum se recupera. Luego, ya veremos que hacemos.

Pasaron poco mas de dos semanas perdidos en el Bosque del Rey haciendo de aquel claro su hogar provisional. Harlum ya podia caminar, aun que lo hacia muy despacio y con bastante dolor. En un par de ocasiones tuvieron que coserle de nuevo la herida pues los puntos se le soltaban. Era terriblemente ironico que el los habia puesto mucho mejor a cualquiera de los demas, pero uno no puede suturar su propio abdomen.

Una de las tardes, Arcyth montaba guardia. Y adormilado miro a sus hermanos. Sarrah, bordando unas flores en uno de los vestidos que habia traido de su viaje a la sombra de un arbol. Un hermoso vestido de seda azul que ahora mismo no podia ponerse sin destrozarlo. Vadid, afilando sus dagas sentado en la rama del arbol que le daba sombra a la muchacha bordando. Harlum sentado contra el tronco del mismo arbol revisando sus escasos suministros medicos. Y Yira junto a la hoguera pelando unos conejos que acababa de cazar. Un arbol enorme. Un arbol gigantesco. Con una cara tallada en su blanca corteza de la que chorreaba una resina roja. Un arcino cuyas hojas granates se mecian al viento. Parpadeo. Aquello era imposible. En el bosque real no habian arcinos. Volvio a parpadear. Y era cierto. No habian arcinos. Aquello era un roble. Un simple roble comun. Pero lo habia visto tan nitido...tan claro...habia parecido tan real...Achaco aquel incidente al cansancio. Debia tener sueño.

No fue hasta el dia vigesimo segundo de su improvisada acampada con fuga cuando oyeron cascos de caballos. Los hermanos se pusieron nerviosos. Era imposible esconder el campamento lo bastante rapido, asi que Yira y Sarrah se escondieron llevandose con ellas a Harlum mientras Vadid y Arcyth fingian ser dos cazadores que estaban acampados alli. Si la cosa se ponia fea, sabrian como defenderse.

Los caballos aparecieron en el claro. Eran cuatro jinetes. Por sus ropajes de colores y sus pelos tintados de brillantes tonos. Todos menos uno que vestia de inmaculado negro y su pelo entrecano y oscuro era corto y repeinado. Fue este jinete el que desmonto y se acerco a los dos hermanos. Mientras sacaba de una de sus bolsas un rollo de pergamino.

Con una flema que resultaba hasta pedante, leyo el pergamino y miro a los dos hermanos.

-Deberia presentarme, me llamo Gileno Narbo. Busco a cuatro hermanos.

-Para que?- Arcyth ya tenia la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-Segun mis informes, en este bosque, en este claro, debia encontrar a cuatro hermanos.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Gileno Narbo...-El fuerte acento braavosi del hombre de negro no se le habia escapado.

Antes de que Gileno respondiera, otro de los jinetes desmonto de su montura. Llevaba el pelo tintado de un brillante y llamativo color verde. Se acerco a su compañero y le susurro algo al oido. A lo que Gileno asintio con la cabeza. Arcyth y Vadid ya estaban tensos y a la defensiva, como resortes dispuestos a saltar a la mas minima amenaza.

-Mi nombre es Feren- dijo jovial el hombre del pelo verde- y se que vosotros sois dos de los cuatro hermanos que andamos buscando. Como tambien se que los otros dos estan aqui tambien...incluida una quinta persona que no se quien es- Parecio dudar un segundo antes de continuar hablando-Se que lo que voy a decir suena absurdo, pero soy verdevidente. Un antiguo y raro don. Y tambien se que al menos uno de vosotros tambien es verdevidente. Por eso me ha costado tanto encontraros. Pero no debeis temer de nostoros. Somos agentes del banco de hierro braavosi. O al menos aqui mi compañero lo es. Yo solo soy un empleado que han contratado para esta mision. Debia ayudar a encontraros. Debimos haber coincidido en el puerto con Lady Sarrah para ponernos en contacto con ella, pero una tormenta retraso nuestro navio y no llegamos a tiempo. Tenemos una oferta que hacer y un negocio que proponer si os interesa...

-No perdeis nada por escucharnos- Comento de pasada Gileno.

Para sorpresa de los hermanos, tanto Gileno como Feren soltaron sus cintos y dejaron caer las espadas al suelo. De muy mala gana, los dos jinetes que aun no habian desmontado hicieron igual.

Vadid miro a Arcyth esperando una instruccion sobre lo que hacer. Los braavosis acababan de dejarle sorprendido.

-Salid- Fue la unica instruccion que dio Arcyth. Sarrah e Yira ni se lo plantearn. Ayudaron a salir a Harlum de su escondite y caminaron hasta colocarse detras de Arcyth y Vadid.

Tras unos tensos instantes, en los que los dos hermanos que sabian manejar las armas no habian soltado sus espadas ni por un segundo, el braavosi que parecia estar al mando carraspeo y saco unos cuantos papeles mas del legajo que parecia llevar en la bolsa.

-Muy bien, empecemos- Susurro con su voz monocorde- Que sabeis de las finanzas y las deudas que ha contraido el Trono de Hierro y la familia real de Poniente?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Descanso del rey

Tras un instante de increible incredulidad y total desconcierto por parte de los presentes, el braavosi continuo hablando sin dejar tiempo a que nadie dijera nada.

-Vayamos al grano: la corona tiene una deuda enorme con el banco de hierro braavosi. Y a falta de algun tiempo para que se cumpla el plazo acordado para su reintegro, empezamos a ver indicios de que los solicitantes del prestamo no tienen intencion de devolver el dinero. Sospechamos de una intriga para que el Banco de Hierro inicie una guerra contra Poniente con tal de desastabilizar el gobierno y hacer una toma de poder. Una trama compleja e intrincada. La politica de poniente no interesa al Banco. Pero el pago de la deuda si. Las guerras son mas caras que la politica, asi que en este caso, gracias al consejo de un amigo comun- Dijo esto mirando a Sarrah- hemos optado por invertir en unos ajentes que se infiltren en la corte del Trono de Hierro y favorezcan desde dentro las influencias que abogen por sanear la economia de la familia real asi como la devolucion de lo que deben.

Vadid se rasco la cabeza sin entender media palabra de lo que se habia dicho. Arcyth parecia serio de golpe. Sarrah y Harlum se miraron entre ellos como quienes comparten una comprension que va mas alla de las palabras.

-Y cual seria nuestro papel en esto?- comento el maestre- No tenemos acceso a la fortaleza roja ni al trono ni a la corte. Y menos aun a las cuentas y finanzas del reino.

-Digamos que nuestra asociacion comercial solucionaria eso. Nosotros os damos los medios y vosotros os comprometeis a velar por nuestros intereses. Y a cambio de los servicios prestados, reciviriais una recompensa.

-De que recompensa estamos hablando? Y de que medios?- Arcyth parecia muy desconfiando de lo que estaba oyendo

-Seria mas facil si os lo mostramos que si os lo decimos. Recoged vuestro campamento y seguidnos. Lo comprendereis cuando lo veias.

Con gran recelo, los hermanos obedecieron. Recogieron todas sus pocas posesiones y las cargaron en el carro. Siguiendo a los braavosi. Tomaron un camino que los llevaba cada vez mas al centro del bosque. Cabalagaron durante varios dias. Hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta el Rodeo, el rio que cruza por la mitad el Bosque real.

Habian oido hablar de la casa que alli se asentaba. La casa Minkundis. Pero jamas lo habian visto.

Donde se cruza el Rodeo con su afluente hay un lago. Un lago grande. Plagado de islotes. Sobre el mas grande de ellos, la fortaleza minkundis se alza orgullosa. Todos los islotes estan comunicados por puentes altos y arqueados, formando una red de pasarelas de piedra en un diminuto universo aislado del mundo, flotando sobre las aguas y rodeado del bosque. Incluso en una de las islas mas grandes y mas llanas, con un puerto fortificado y puentes que la comunicaban con todas las demas estaba el famoso mercado rivereño de la fortaleza, en medio de un rio navegable que desembocaba en la bahia del aguas negras Una fortaleza imponente, y bellisima que el tiempo y la dejadez de las ultimas generaciones de la familia habian dejado que se hechara a perder. Pero ahora cientos de obreros y alarifes trabajaban a marchas forzadas para devolverle la vieja gloria. Descanso del Rey, era el nombre de la fortaleza. Llamada asi por que el pabellon de caza del rey estaba custodiado en aquella fortaleza. Y por que los Minkundis era la unica casa noble que vivia en el bosque del rey, pues eran los Guardabosques del coto de caza del monarca.

Los braavosis llevaron la pequeña comitiva a uno de los embarcaderos y subiendo a una barcaza, cruzaron las aguas hasta el puerto de de la isla principal. Los trabajos de obra y reconstruccion eran febriles. Les guiaron a caballo una vez desembarcaron hacia uno de los islotes mas pequeños, a uno al que se accedia desde el islote que tenia el septo. El islote que contenia el cementerio familiar y la gran cripta de los Minkundis, un fastuoso monumento mortuorio que en otras eras habia sido memorable y exquisito, pero que hacia al menos 50 años que no tenia el mantenimiento apropiado.

Gileno los guio dentro del mausoleo.

-Dejadme que os cuente una historia. Durante la revelion de Robert Barathreon, los Minkundis fueron leales al ultimo Dragon. Pero cuando la guerra se perdio, hincaron la rodilla como todos los demas. No tuvieron mas remedio. Y agobiados por la culpa y la vergüenza, se recluyeron en sus territorios para no volver a salir de ellos. Que el rey robert jamas reclamara los servicios de su guardabosques y no hiciera uso del pabellon de caza real fue un extra que ayudo al autoexilio de los minkundis en sus dominios. Podrian haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no hicieron nada. Pidieron prestamos al Banco de Hierro. Prestamos que no pudieron pagar una vez gastaron el dinero. Y las deudas de la familia no hacian mas que crecer. Y el viejo gran señor se volvio un viejo demente y excentrico que se volvio loco encerrado en su fortaleza con sus hijos. Con sus cuatro hijos. Bueno, mas concretamente con sus tres hijos y su hija. Toda la familia de la antigua Valyria. Cuando los agentes del banco vinieron a reclamar las deudas, el viejo señor se volvio loco y ataco. Con lo que mis congeneres tuvieron que defenderse. Y contando con que en el castillo solo vivian una decena de sirvientes con los cinco miembros de la familia, comprendereis que no fue una batalla ni muy larga ni muy memorable. Pero nadie supo que habia sucedido aquí. Y ahora se nos plantea un tema muy interesante. Por que toda la familia vivia recluida. Ni siquiera sus vasayos y su pueblo saben como eran. Y mis superiores plantearon una opcion curiosa: que pasaria si una noble familia sin casa se junta con una casa que no tiene noble familia que la more y aprobeche las ventajas de un apellido con renobre y las opciones que brinda tal fama?

Gileno dejo la pregunta flotando en el aire. Y los cuatro hermanos se miraron entre ellos. Una golosina de ese tamaño tenia que tener un anzuelo en algun sitio.

-Donde esta el truco?- Susurro Sarrah con delicadeza- Y la letra pequeña?

El braavosi sonrio

-No hay truco. Es un contrato. Nosotros os damos la fortaleza, los papeles y titulos apropiados. La oportunidad de tomar una nueva identidad y adoptar un nuevo rol en la corte. Pero a cambio, en un plazo no superior a 3 años queremos que la deuda del trono sea pagada. Si lo conseguiis... todo el patrimonio Minkundis sera vuestro para que hagais con el lo que deseeis, y las deudas entre nosotros estaran saldadas. Os lo quedais todo.

-Y si no cumplimos?- Esta vez fue Harlum- Lo que nos pediis no es facil.

-Si no cumpliis...- Gileno miro las tumbas que lo rodeaban- Bueno, digamos que los Minkundis originales os pueden decir que sucede con quienes no pagan sus deudas.

Los hermanos se miraron en silencio. Y finalmente, tres de los hermanos miraban al mas alto de ellos. A fin de cuentas, era su decision.

-Podemos hablarlo en privado un momento?- Solicito Arcyth con cierto recelo.

-Claro- Gileno hizo una señal y todos los braavosi salieron del mausoleo dejando solos a los hermanos entre los muertos.

-Que opinais?- pregunto Arcyth

-Que si no aceptamos nos mataran. No van a permitir que salgamos de aquí con esa informacion sin tenernos bien atados por algun lado- Vadid parecia preocupado.

-Ademas es una buena opcion. Tres años es mucho tiempo, y si las cosas salen bien, para ese entonces puede que Viserys ya este en el trono de hierro y que haya habido un cambio de poder- Sarrah se encogio de hombros- Y en caso de que eso no pase o aun este pendiente de suceder, siempre podemos intentar infiltrarnos en la Fortaleza Roja. En cualquier caso, es la mejor opcion que podriamos desear pese a los riesgos que vamos a correr.

-Y en caso de que todo se torciera, siempre podemos optar por desaparecer- Vadid hablo con un todo de voz divertido. Todos lo miraron con las cejas alzadas- vamos, no vayais a decirme que no tenemos ya experiencia en pasar desapercibidos y desaparecer del mapa...

-Siempre es una ultima baza...-Harlum no pudo mas que sonreir.

Los cuatro asintieron. No les quedaba otra. Cuando mandaron llamar a Gileno, aceptaron el trato que les ofrecia.

-Perfecto...vayamos al castillo. Tenemos detalles que aclarar.

Tardaron un buen rato en llegar al gran salon de la fortazela de Descanso del Rey. Y una vez acomodados en las estancias, Gileno saco un enorme legajo de papeles. Eran certificados y titulos a nombre de los hermanos. Y un arca. Dentro habian 9.000 dragones de oro. Una autentica fortuna.

-El pago por vuestros servicios, y el dinero con el que debeis contar para gastos de vuestra nueva posicion siempre que ese dinero os acerque al objetivo que teneis. Nos hemos tomado la libertad de traer para vosotros costueraras y modistas que os hagan un vestuario apropiado para vuestra nueva posicion. Y algo de joyeria y chucherias varias. Tambien vamos a enviar un cuervo a Antigua en nombre de la familia Minkundis solicitando que el maestre Harlum sea adjudicado a esta familia como maestre de Descanso.

Los cuatro hermanos se miraron entre ellos impresionados. Pero Gileno aun no habia terminado.

-Los alarifes y obreros trabajaran durante 8 meses aquí reformando la fortaleza y devolviendole parte de su antigua gloria, pasado ese tiempo, regresaran a casa. Si quereis modificar mas la fortaleza o reconstruir algo mas, debereis pagarlo vosotros. Igual que todo el servicio actual en el castillo. A falta de personal, todos son braavosis. Sus sueldos estaran pagados por el banco durante ocho meses. Pasado ese tiempo, podreis sustituirlos por empleados de vuestra confianza y eleccion y sus sueldos saldran de vuestras arcas. Os recomiendo encarecidamente que estudies vuestro nuevo territorio y comenceis a cobrar las rentas y buscar metodos de financiacion alternativas para vuestra Casa. El unico miembro que no podreis sustituir del servicio sera el castellano. Su nombre es Ferman Breet. Sera vuestro enlace con el Banco de Hierro. Y yo mismo, que me quedare como tesorero de la familia Minkundis y velare por los intereses del Banco. He pensado que si me cedierais unas estancias en el puerto de la isla del mercado podria incluso abrir una pequeña y modesta sucursal del banco de hierro en el territorio de vuestra "familia". Asi podriais justificar la presencia de tantos braavosis en vuestros dominios, a fin de cuentas, los mercaderes de nuestra nacion sienten predileccion al tratar con puertos y territorios donde la presencia del Banco de Hierro esta representada de manera legal...

Gileno hablo mucho mas rato. Con su voz monocorde. Los hermanos estaban abrumados. Llego un punto en el que solo Sarrah y Harlum eran capaces de seguirle el ritmo. Y tras algun tiempo mas, hasta Sarrah se sintio perdida y solo el joven maestre comprendia de que hablaba el agente braavosi.

Pero hasta el maestre llego un momento en el que empezo a sentirse aturdido por el torrente de datos, consejos y libros de cuentas con sueldos, gastos, ganancias, cobro de impuestos y leyes de territorio mezclados con historia del territorio, vanderizos de la casa e informacion general que se supone que debian saber.

-Bueno, a groso modo, eso es todo...-finalizo el braavosi pasandoles a los hermanos un monton de libros de informacion y montones de papeles- teneis unos tres meses para habituaros.

-Tres meses?- Harlum fue el primero en responder. La mencion de ese numero los habia pillado a todo mendio atontados por la abrumadora cantidad de datos y acontecimientos que les habian caido encima- que sucede en unos tres meses?

-Un espia nos ha mencionado que el Rey Robert y su corte han ido al norte. Jon Arryn ha muerto, y se rumorea que ha ido a Invernalia a pedirle a Ned Stark que sea su nueva Mano. Tres meses es el tiempo que calculamos que tardara en llegar alli y regresar con el guardian del norte. Es tradicional que tras el nombramiento de una Mano del Rey haya un torneo. Una ocasión fantastica para una presentacion en sociedad de una familia que lleva unos 17 años enclaustrada y aislada del mundo, no creeis? Y mas aun si anunciaramos que el causante de dicho encierro, el padre de familia y señor de la casa fallecio hace poco...y que el nuevo señor de la casa...-Gileno miro a Arcyth- desea darse a conocer para asi finalizar con el enclasutramiento de su familia... no pensais que es una buena idea?

-No sea aconsejable cometer los mismos errores que nuestros "antestros" minkundis...darnos a conocer podria ser una idea interesante...- Arcyth sostuvo la mirada de Gileno con fiereza. Pero el braavosi ignoro esa agresividad patente en los ojos morados del enorme joven. Y asintio como respuesta a la pregunta formulada.

-Entonces si todo esta entendido, volvere a mi despacho. Espero que no os moleste que me haya hecho un hueco en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Si requeriis mis servicios, o teneis cualquier duda, espero que mis señores sepan que pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten.

Dicho esto, el braavosi se marcho dejando a los hermanos aturdidos y agotados.

Lo primero que hizo Arcyth nada mas quedarse solos, fue contar el dinero. Separo dos mil dragones de oro y los metio en un pequeño arcon decorativo de madera que habia encontrado en el salon.

-Por que haces eso?- Harlum pregunto algo extrañado por lo que veia.

-Por que quiero que Vadid se escape uno de estos dias- Todos lo miraron sorprendidos- Como plan de contingencia. Vadid, quiero que vayas al claro del bosque donde nos encontraron los braavosi, creo que todos sabemos como llegar alli- Miro a sus hermanos y todos asintieron- y entierres esto bien profundo junto al roble grande que habia alli. Haz una marca con tu cuchillo conjuto a la raiz en la que lo entierres. SI pasara algo y tuvieramos que huir, nos encontraremos en el claro, y tendremos dinero para huir o recomenzar. Si no nos juntaramos o pasara cualquier cosa, cada uno de nosotros cogera 500 dragones y dejara el resto para el resto de nosotros. Ya ultimaremos un punto de encuentro alternativo en algun lugar lejano y seguro una vez hayamos cogido el dinero aun que sea por separado.

-Es una idea fantastica...-Sarrah sonrio a su señor

-Por que pareces tan sorprendida de que tenga una buena idea?- Arcyth la fulmino con la mirada. Aun estaba molesto con ella.

Ella no respondio. Solo le sonrio randiante, dejandolo desconcertado y por alguna razon, incomodo.

-Aun asi vamos a tener muchos deberes que hacer...-Harlum miro el monton de libros y papeles que tenian delante.

-Si, vamos a tener que conocer "nuestra" historia...-Vadid sonaba demasiado jocoso.

-Lo primero que vamos a tener que aprender es a llamarnos a nosotros mismos Minkundis sin que se nos escape una risita...-Arcyth ni siquiera fue capaz de decir ese apellido sin reir.

-Por cierto, cual es nuestro nuevo lema?- Fue Vadid el que tuvo la ocurrencia de preguntar.

Harlum tardo un par de minutos en encontrar los anales familiares y encontrarlos.

-Por lo visto, nuestro lema es "ni te lo imaginas". Aun que antiguamente el lema era "mas alla de la imaginacion". Pero cambio a "ni te lo imaginas" por que era una frase recurrente en la familia y acabo convirtiendose en oficial hara unos 150 años...

-No queda muy serio, la verdad- Arcyth ya ponia malas caras.

-Pero puede ser divertido. Desde luego es una frase recurrente que puede significarlo todo o no querer decir nada-Sarrah era la unica que parecia divertirse con todo aquello.- Por cierto, cual es nuestro escudo?

Harlum giro el libro que tenia en las manos y todos vieron el emblema.

-Curioso...-Vadid lo miro con una sonrisa.

Era azul real. Con almenas doradas en la parte superior. Y una hilera de puas doradas a cada lado vordeando el estandarte desde las almenas hasta el bajo. En columna por el centro, habian cuatro simbolos. Unos huesos cruzados abajo del todo. Un arpa encima de los huesos. Un martillo sobre las arpas, y dentro de las almenas doradas por encima del martillo, habia una gran flor negra con una perla blanca entre sus petalos.

-Casi parece profetico...-susurro Sarrah impresionada

-Que quieres decir?- Vadid la miro extrañada- Para mi no quiere decir nada...

-Eso es por que no estas mirando...-Sarrah alargo la mano y rozo con delicadeza los dibujos del libro mientras todos la miraban extrañados. Fijate bien. Azul por las aguas del rio en el que esta nuestro nuevo hogar. Y las almenas doradas arriba del todo como el sueño de un palacio de oro...las puas de los bordes parecen las fauces abiertas de un dragon, y en su interior, cuatro simbolos. Uno por cada hermano. Abajo del todo, unos huesos cruzados. Los huesos de los cancestros siendo las raices sobre las que nos herguimos. Hemos llegado aquí en un camino de muerte. Y los huesos simbolizan eso. Y cuando los miro, pienso en ti, Vadid. Un simbolo de muerte. Una amenaza latente...Y al mismo tiempo, son los huesos los qua mantienen herguido el cuerpo, lo que nos permiten avanzar, aun que no se vean. Y aun asi, cuando morimos, es lo unico que perdura. Luego esta el arpa. Simboliza la musica. Y la musica puede distraer o inspirar. Las canciones que se cantan son lo que la gente recuerda, aun que las historias de las canciones no sean cierta. Como las palabras. Y esas son mi arma. La que me han enseñado a usar. Mas arriba el martillo. Algo que puede ser un arma para destruir o una herramienta para construir. En pentos me dijeron una vez que el arte no es el espejo con el que reflejar el mundo, si no el martillo con el que golpearlo. Y no dejo de pensar que queremos construir un nuevo mundo y destruir parte del viejo. Asi que no puedo dejar de imaginar a Arcyth como ese martillo. Y en las almenas doradas una flor negra, simbolo de misterio y sapiencia. Como Harlum. Con la perla en su interior... me enseñaron que las perlas se forman en el interior de las ostras, y tardan en crearse años y años... una metafora de lo que se gana con la paciencia y el esfuerzo...la joya al final del camino. El premio que se gana con esfuerzo...no os parece apropiado?

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a Sarrah. Menos Arcyth, que la miraba fijamente. Se habia dado cuenta que los ojos de su hermana habian brillado con un tono nacarado mientras hablaba. Y que su voz habia sonado ausente. Casi como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que hablaba. Trago saliva. Se sentia incomodo oyendo hablar asi a la pequeña Sarrah.

-Apropiado, la verdad...-Harlum miro su nuevo emblema con unos nuevos ojos- Muy apropiado, tal y como lo cuentas...

-A mi tambien me gusta- Vadid sonrio, parecia menos incomodo hacia aquel emblema extraño y desconocido.

Pasaron horas alli leyendo informes y repasando historia. Hasta que les gruñeron los estomagos y la luz empezo a menguar por las ventanas. Cenaron pronto y decidieron irse a dormir. Habia sido un dia terrorificamente largo en el que habian pasado demasiadas cosas. Tenian mucho que asimilar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantaron al alba, desayuraron juntos. Hasta que Arcyth rompio el silencio.

-He estado pensando...Sarrah, que idiomas aprendiste estando en Pentos?

-Pues...-Sarrah se limpio los labios y se paso la lengua por ellos- pentosi, braavosi, Valyrio, dothraki, algo de norvosi...

-Y Yira que idiomas habla?- Todos se quedaron mirando a Arcyth. Que tuviera tanto interes en lenguas extrangeras era cuanto menos curioso.

-Ella habla mas que yo. Ademas del comun, habla braavosi, pentosi, norvosi, ashai, alto y bajo valyrio, volantino y gizkari.

Arcyth asintio con la cabeza.

-En que estas pensando, mi señor?- Harlum lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

-En que debemos poder hablar entre nosotros sin que nadie sepa que decimos. Si vamos a conspirar, no podemos permitir que nadie sepa que pensamos hacer ni como vamos ha hacerlo...tenemos tres meses para aprender a comunicarnos sin que otros nos entiendan.

Vadid se hundio de hombros con un puchero hastiado. Sarrah arqueo las cejas y Harlum parecia muy incomodo mirando de refilon la pila enorme de datos que aun tenian que memoriazar y aprender sobre cosas que en teoria, debian saber para poder interpretar los puestos que habian usurpados.

-Van a ser tres meses muy muy largos...-mascullo el maestre masajeandose las sienes. Aun no habian empezado y por alguna razon, ya se sentia agotado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Desembarco del Rey por primera vez

-Dice que el sabe como vestirse solo- Yira parecia muy enfadada.

Sarrah se giro y miro con ternura a su doncella. Algo que cuando se tienen los ojos como los de un lobo es bastante dificil.

-Mi hermano esta acostumbrado a vestirse solo. Pero en ese momento viviamos en una granja. Debe parecer un auntentico señor, que en realidad, es. Pero no es la cuestion. Quiero que vayas con el, Yira, y te asegures que se baña a conciencia, que se cepilla el pelo, que se viste como es debido y que lleva las insignias y joyas dignas de su rango. Y tienes permiso para usar todas las medidas necesarias para asegurarte de que va correctamente ataviado.

La doncella asintio. Y partio de nuevo hacia las habitaciones de Vadid. Entro sin llamar a la puerta sorprendiendo al mas joven de los hermanos varones de la familia en calzones.

-Pero que diablos...-Vadid iba a gritarle a la pequeña hasta que la vio sacar sus dos dagas de algun lugar indeterminado. Ni siquiera sabia que las llevara.

-La señora dice que puedo usar cualquier medio necesario para que vayais apropiadamente vestido para la ocasion...- Y sonrio con sadismo. Vadid seguia alli, doblado por la mitad quitandose las calzas de los pies y solo con unos calzones puestos mientrsa la bañera humaba a su lado. Trago saliva. Aquella pequeña Dothraki tenia algo que le hacia sentir incomodo. Quizas fuera el hecho de que solo era leal a su hermana. O el hecho de que la lealtad para Yira era una mezcla de fanatismo ciego y obediencia psicopata. Y que hacia todo lo que Sarrah decia. O quizas fuera el hecho de que tenia una forma muy peculiar de cumplir siempre las ordenes a rajatabla pero siempre con una libre interpretacion no prevista que pillaba a todos por sopresa. Por alguna razon, estaba seguro que Sarrah le habia dicho que lo arreglara y ataviara como correspondia, pero sabia al cien por cien que Sarrah no habia especificado "cuantos trozos" de Vadid tenian que estar arreglados y ataviados como correspondia.

Trago saliva,cerro los ojos, y se rindio. Termino de desnudarse y se metio en la bañera como un niño pequeño furioso con su madre por tener que ceder ante lo inevitable, y dejo que aquella pequeña doncella lo lavara a conciencia con la esponja, hasta el punto de casi despellejarlo de tanto frotar. Dejo que le recortara el pelo, que lo secara, que lo embadurnara con talco perfumado y le suavizara la piel con un ligero masaje con aceite, y se dejo vestir.

Vadid estaba acostumbrado a ir vestido con comodidad. Sabia que era noble, pero el habia nacido en una granja y habia tenido que vivir toda su vida como granjero. Bueno, casi toda su vida, por que se le daba mejor estafar a marineros y robar en el mercado y buscar problemas en las tabernas. Pero siempre habia vestido con comodidad. Aquellas ropas y brocados y encajes no le hacian sentir comodo.

Lo unico bueno es que su dotkraki habia mejorado lo bastante como para poder hablar en ese idioma con sus hermanos e incluso para entender las amenadas no tan sutiles de una nativa en ese lenguaje.

Dos horas mas tarde Vadid estaba mas limpio de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda su vida. Con unos pantalones de cuero fino a medida, unas botas altas de piel y una camisa de inmaculado blanco con una exquisita casaca azul real con bordados en oro. Se miro al espejo. Lo cierto es que se veia imponente. Sonrio con picardia en su reflejo. Si. Serviria. Cuando bajo de sus aposentos al salon donde estaban sus hermanos pudo oir la discusion desde la escalera. Suspiro. Ya empezabamos de nuevo. Tal como entro en el salon pudo oir la atronadora voz de Arcyth en una sonora protesta.

-Por los siete infienos...por que diablos tenemos que hacer un viaje de cuatro dias en carro y caballos cuando podemos coger un barco y plantarnos en Desembarco en apenas unas horas?

-Barcos?- Canturreo Vadid con curiosidad y entusiasmo- Tenemos barcos?

Todos se giraron sorprendidos al verlo aparecer.

-Llegas tarde- le regaño Harlum- Y por lo visto si, la familia Minkundis tiene barcos. Tenemos barcos- Se corrigio a si mismos- una pequeña flota de pesca fluvial, una flotilla de pesca maritima, cuatro grandes cargueros mercantes y dos barcos ligeros de combate. En los astilleros de la desembocadura del Rodeo en un año mas o menos tendremos construido el primer barco de guerra.

-Tenemos astilleros?- Vadid iba de sorpresa en sorpresa. Harlum suspiro.

-No muy grandes, pero si, tenemos unos astilleros. Y un pequeño palacio de verano en la costa. Y antes de que preguntes, si, tenemos una modesta parcela de territorio en propiedad en la costa. Cerca de la desembocadura del rio. El palacete de verano esta alli, para ir a disfrutar de la brisa marina.

-Y que se esta discutiendo?- Vadid se sento a la mesa y se puso a atacar el desayuno con entusiasmo.

-Por lo visto Sarrah opina que deberiamos ir a Desembarco del Rey por tierra, y nuestro señor hermano que ahorrariamos mucho tiempo en barco.

-Si, iriamos mucho mas rapido en barco- repuso Sarrah- y entonces nadie nos veria. Si vamos por tierra, con toda la comitiva, los estandartes de la familia al viento y saludando al vulgo con la mano al pasar nos dariamos a conocer y nos dejariamos ver. Con toda la fanfarria, pompa y boato del protocolo. Que todos nos vean. No es esa la cuestion? Darnos a conocer? Son solo tres dias de viaje. Cuatro a lo sumo. Los vasallos de los Minkundis hace 17 años que no ven a sus señores. Muchos de ellos jamas les han visto la cara. Cosa que nos conviene. Pero si en teoria las cosas van a cambiar, ya va siendo hora de que cambien, no crees?

-Ya nos vieron bastante en los funereales de nuestro teorico padre...-Arcyth estaba molesto. Hacia un mes mas o menos mandaron un cuervo a desembarco anunciando el fallecimiento de Lord Henrer Minkundis, señor de la casa y Guardabosques del rey, y se celebraron con todos los honores precisos. Claro que el Henrer Minkundis llevaba meses muerto y enterrado en una tumba sin nombre del mausoleo familiar. Pero el ataud vacio fue velado como correspondia y las campanas del septo sonaron dia y noche y se oficiarion las celebraciones funebres apropiadas. Tambien se imbistio a Arcyth como señor de la casa y fue nombrado oficialmente nuevo Guardabosques del Rey. Todo muy oficial. Todo muy publico.

-No es suficiente...-Insistio Sarrah- Hay que aprobechar todas las oportunidades que tengamos. La gente conoce un nombre. Una palabra. Pero no significa nada. Debemos dar rostros a ese nombre. Debemos hacer que conozcan esa palabra. Que cuando piensen en Minkundis no sea solo una referencia a una casa noble de algun punto del bosque. Cuando piensen en Minkundis deben pensar en nosotros. Deben ver nuestras caras. Deben saber quienes somos. Y para eso, debemos dejarnos ver.

Hubo un duelo de miradas entre la muchacha y su señor. Hasta que Arcyth, muy a regañadientes, acabo accediendo. Sabia que ella tenia razon, por poca gracia que le hiciera lo que ello conllevaba. Toda la vida ocultandose y pasando desapercibido para ahora necesitar estar a plena vista de todo el mundo para que nadie le viera. Escondido a plena vista... era un concepto nuevo.

Arcyth consideraba excesivo el esfuerzo que habia hecho su hermana: los caballos llevaban arreos azules y jaloneras con el emblema de la casa. La comitiva llevaba libreas extravagantes con enormes escudos de armas de la familia. Hasta los carros iban decorado de azul y dorado con los cuatro simbolos del escudo. Todo era...demasiado llamativo. Incluso se habia enterado que Sarrah habia montado una fiesta en todas las aldeas rivereñas de su territorio, celebrando la embestidura del nuevo señor. Por lo visto su hermana pequeña habia declarado un dia de fiesta y habia comprado 17 bueyes, uno por cada año de enclaustramiento de la familia. Los habia hecho sacrificar y guisar, y habia paseado rio abajo por todo sus territorios parando en cada aldea para ofrecer raciones de buey guisado a todas las familias que fueran con cazuelas para recivir el regalo de su nuevo señor. Por lo visto tambien habia repartido panes, salazones y frutas. Toda una campaña publicitaria en la que se habia hecho mas que patente que la familia Minkundis habia compartido el festin de las celebraciones con todo el territorio. Arcyth fue el primero en sorprenderse cuando uno de sus mozos de cuadra le dio las gracias efusivamente pues toda su familia se habia dado un pequeño banquete gracias a su generosidad. Le dijo que no era nada muy serio y tuvo que ir a preguntar al resto de sus hermanos que narices estaba pasando. Y por lo que se veia, a Sarrah no le parecia suficiente. Aun que debia reconocer que todo aquello habia dado sus frutos... llevaban en el cargo poco menos de tres meses y ya eran la comidilla de toda la region.

Eso por no mencionar cuando se entero que Harlum habia cogido mas de 1000 dragones de oro y habia dado instrucciones para la reconstruccion del principal pueblo del territorio Minkundis: una nueva alcaldia, un septo de piedra con frescos en las pardes, un jardin enorme, una plaza decorada con estatuas, varios baños publicos, un pabellon abierto con los emblemas de la casa... eso sin mencionar del proyecto de obra de seis molinos a lo largo del Rodeo en las zonas con granjas de grano de uso publico, y la contratacion de familias que hicieran funcionar el molino con contratos de precios bajos por un diezmo para la casa. Arcyth tuvo una muy seria discusion con sus hermanos sobre que le parecian bien esas ideas y que tuvieran iniciativa, pero que le consultaran antes de ponerlas en practica. Tanto entusiasmo por hacer funcionar las cosas y poner los planes en marcha lo abrumaban. Aun que por otro lado, tanta actividad tras la muerte del anterior señor feudal de la zona y todo lo que se implicaba la familia tras su retiro en los asuntos del pueblo habia hecho que los nuevos Minkundis fueran vitoreados por sus subditos. Y mucho... Eso sin mencionar el proyecto personal de Vadid en el que hizo falta una intervencion de todos los hermanos: pretendia mejorar la calidad de las putas de los burdeles locales, que segun el, dajaban mucho que desear en calidad, limpieza y variedad. Aun que la idea que propuso fue acojida tanto por la familia como por los lugareños con gran sorpresa:

-Ofrecen un servicio publico, por que no pagamos a un segundo maestre para que les haga revisiones periodicas? A fin de cuentas, los burdeles pagan impuestos, si la gente sabe que las putas estan bien cuidadas, limpias y sanas, iran mas, eso serian mas ingresos, no creeis? El servicio del maestre pagado por nosotros, aun que los tratamientos necesarios y los medicamentos que los pague el dueño del burdel, y no la puta. Asi las prostitutas estaran mas contentas al sentirse cuidadas, el amo del burdel se preocupara mas por la seguridad y la higiene para no tener que pagar de mas, y los clientes se sentiran mas seguros y atendidos...no creeis? Ademas, se puede amonestar economicamente al dueño de un burdel que tenga chicas enfermas o con dolencias contagiosas y se niegue a tratarlas o a curar las enfermedades por daños a la salud publica o algo asi...no?

Eso supuso enviar otra carta a Antigua para solicitar a un maestre especialidado en enfermedades venereas, que estuvo mas que sorprendido al llegar a Descanso del Rey cuando se le explicaron sus nuevas tareas y responsabilidades. Y dio mucho que hablar en toda la region...

Resignado pero manteniendo la dignidad, monto en su caballo y dio la salida de la comitiva. Vadid montaba a su lado al igual que su guardia personal, formada de momento por braavosis. A los que por cierto habia obligado a quitarse los tintes brillantes de colores en el pelo y los habia forzado a llevar la librea oficial de la familia y no sus coloristas vestiduras habituales. Harlum, Sarrah y su doncella Yira iban en un palafren con las cortinas corridas, saludando y sonriendo con sus mejores galas. Todo un espectaculo del que Arcyth no disfrutaba, aun que sabia que era necesario. Pero saber que algo es necesario no implica que sea plato de gusto. O que no lo evitaria de disponer de otra opcion.

Hacian noche en las mejores hospederias del camino real una vez salieron del bosque, y llegaron a Desembarco al tercer dia. Habian ido a buen ritmo.

Decir que la capital estaba de fiesta era quedarse muy corto. Casi tardaron mas en llegar desde la puerta de la ciudad a la casa de huespedes en la que se hospedaban que en llegar de Descanso del Rey a Desembarco. Era una locura de ciudad. Pero estaban en la capital. Habian llegado. Y a lo grande. En calidad de Guardabosques del Rey habian anunciado su presencia en la capital para el torneo, y recivieron como respuesta una invitacion a la cena que se celebraria en honor a la nueva Mano del Rey el dia de su investidura. Ni en sus mas delirantes sueños habian podido desear una opcion tan excelente para darse a conocer y mezclarse con la corte el primer dia que pisasen la capital. Ahora solo faltaba que pudieran aprobechar esa oportunidad todo lo que pudieran.

Se acomodaron en la posada y fueron a pasear por la capital. Era la primera vez que estaban alli. Y era bulliciosa. Demasiado quizas. Lo mas divertido fue cuando llegaron a la Fortaleza Roja, o al menos a sus patios, y vieron las casetas para inscribirse en los torneos.

-Por que no os apuntais?- Comento Sarrah divertida

-Seria interesante...-Harlum se coloco junto a Sarrah, y añadio tentando a sus hermanos- Os dariais a conocer, demostrariais lo que sabeis hacer...y quien sabe, los premios son muy tentadores...fama y renombre...no es lo que buscamos?

Arcyth suspiro. A regañadientes acepto presentarse. Aun que la verdad es que si le tentaba medirse con algunos de los caballeros que veia en las inscripciones. Ahi estaba Jaime Lannister...Loras Tyrell, Gregor y Sandor Clagane, Thoros de Myr...seria divertido intentarlo. Se apunto en las categorias de justa, espada, lanza y el battle royale. Vadid solo en justa, espada y arco.

Cuando los dos regresaron donde estaban sus dos hermanos les sorprendio verlos hablando con unos hombres que reian y tomaban notas.

-Que sucede?- Arcyth sentia curiosidad.

-Apostamos por vosotros- Canturreo Sarrah con felicidad mientras sacaba de su bolsa un puñado indecente de monedas y las entregaba.

-Pero cuanto estas apostando?- Vadid trago saliva con el estomago hecho un nudo al ver todo ese dinero cambiar de manos

-Tanto como confianza tengo en vosotros, ademas, solo es dinero- La despreocupada voz de Sarrah sonaba aniñada e indolente. Como la de una niña rica que no da valor al dinero por que siempre ha tenido mas del que puede gastar. Arcyth reconocio enseguida en papel que Sarrah estaba interpretando y sonrio. Aquello era una inversion en imagen publica, no una apuesta. Estaba haciendose la tonta. La niña rica tonta. Aun que sabia que su hermana de tonta no tenia ni un pelo

-No deberiais haberle dejado llevar la bolsa a ella, mi señor...-dijo Harlum entre risas. Arcyth puso los ojos en blanco. Otro que interpretaba un papel. El del maestre de una casa que regaña suavemente a su señor al cometer el error de dejar que la mujer lleve el dinero- Ya sabeis que vuestra noble hermana es demasiado manirota con el oro.

-Y con la plata, el cobre, y todo metal que caiga en sus manos y brille, por lo visto- Lo que mas sorprendio a Arcyth era la sincronia. Todos parecian seguirse el juego unos a otros. Sonrio orgulloso de sus hermanos. Aun que no tuvieran la misma sangre, no podia estar mas orgulloso de ellos.

-La bolsa...- le pidio Arcyth siguiendoles el juego a todos

-Pero...-Sarrah hizo un hermoso puchero protestando de manera infantil y caprichosa. Si no la conociera, habria creido que aquella interpretacion era sincera. Arcyth no contesto, solo hizo un apremiante gesto con la mano y la muchacha dejo de resistirse. Le entrego la bolsa con el dinero. Los corredores de apuestas rieron a carcajadas al ver las apuestas.

-No hay reembolso por las apuestas ya firmadas, mi señor- Dijeron entregandole el resguardo de apuesta- pero aqui teneis la nota que confirma la participacion de vuestra hermana. Yo me sentiria honrado, las apuestas estan mil a uno en las competiciones en las que os habeis presentado. Si ganais, deberiais darle las gracias a esta hermosa dama...

habia habido un poco de revuelo tras la escena que habian montado, y la gente ya hablaba de ellos. Pasaron el tiempo antes de la recepcion en el mercado, paseando por el gran septo de Baerlor, por las grandes plazas...y a peticion de Arcyth, por la colina de las viejas dragoneras. Los cuatro se quedaron embelesados imaginandose como seria ver los dragones entrando y saliendo volando de la gigantesca cupula...

Cuando las campanas repicaron, se pusieron en marcha a la Fortaleza Roja, y entraron en el salon del trono por primera vez. Los cuatro imaginaron de inmediato como deberian ser las cosas si el obeso borracho que estaba sentado en el Trono de Hierro no se hubiera revelado por que la mujer que amaba y con la que estaba prometido no hubiera elegido a otro. Ninguno de los cuatro habia estado alli, pero habian oido a sus padres contar la historia. Y Reis habia conocido a Rhaegar.

-Ese hombre jamas habria secuestrado y violado a una muejer. Era demasiado noble. Demasiado honrado. Habria sido un gran rey. Si se llevo a Lyssana Stark os aseguro que fue por que ella decidio irse con el. Yo estuve en el torneo donde se conocieron. Y los vi juntos. Vi esas miradas. Aquello era amor. Amor mas alla del compromiso que tenia Rhaegar con Elia y amor mas alla del compromiso que Lyssana tenia con Robert. Pero Robert es imbecil. Ese cabron jamas pudo considerar siquiera la idea de que ella hubiera elegido a otro. El la queria mas alla de toda cordura. Y un soldado solo sabe soluciuonar las cosas con las armas. Asi que conto su version de la historia y provoco la revelion. Si, se que el rey loco se merecia lo que le paso. Eso y mucho mas. Era un sadico demente. Pero todo lo demas...era solo la ira de un hombre despechado con tan poco seso que necesitaba destruir el mundo para sentir que se habia hecho lo correcto por que no ve la diferencia entre justicia y venganza.

La ceremonia del nombramiento de la mano del rey duro poco. Ni Robert ni Ned Stark eran aficionados a la pompa y el boato.

Mientras contemplaba el Trono de de Hierro, Arcyth parpadeo. Y por un instante que parecio durar minutos enteros, juraria que todo lo que tenia delante de si mismo cambio. La sala no estaba atestada de nobles, si no vacia. Y junto a el estaban sus hermanos. Pero todos vestian de rojo y negro. Lo mas extraño era que el muro con vidrieras tras el trono de hierro habia desaparecido, como un ventanal inmenso que daba al mar. Y el trono no estaba. Habia un amasijo de espadas fundidas y metal derretido que cubria todo el estrado donde debia estar el trono. Pero el trono no estaba. Y ese amasijo formaba una plancha de mas de dos palmos de espesor. desde la distancia, juraria que vio una enorme forma roja y brillante, casi resplandeciente donde debia estar el trono. Y la sombra de algo inmenso volo a traves del gigantesco hueco en la pared. El sonido de un rugido de una bestia desconocida lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Pero no era una bestia. Era Sarrah chistandole por lo bajo, pues creia que se habia dormido y lo instaba a prestar atencion. Arcyth parpadeo confuso. El trono de Hierro estaba donde se supone que debia estar. Las vidrieras estaban donde siempre habian estado filtrando de forma iriscente y colorida la luz que inundaba la imponente sala. Y un gordo beodo se sentaba en el trono de su abuelo.

Y tras los aplausos oficiados y los discursos de rigor, fueron conducidos al salon donde se celebro el banquete en nombre de la mano. A los Minkundis los sentaron en un modesto apartado, lo bastante lejos de la mesa principal como para dejar claro que eran unos perfectos desconocidos, pero no tanto como para insultar a una casa grande con el titulo de Guardabosques del Rey.

Vadid estaba disfrutando mucho, relacionandose con todo el mundo e incluso seduciendo a un par de jovencitas de alta cuna. Harlum se aseguraba que sus manos largas no se metieran en bolsillos ajenos.

Sarrah por su parte estaba desempeñando bien su papel. Se relacionaba con todo el mundo y tanteaba a los presentes en busca de amistades que fomentar con las orejas bien abiertas a cualquier cotilleo o comentario que le llamara la atencion. Arcyth se percato que llevaba un buen rato hablando con una mujer dorniense. Y al cabo de un rato, fue presentado.

-Hermano, os presento a Lady Leia Dayne, de Campoestrella, y su hermano Lord Zak. No es increible? Son de Dorne! Siempre he querido visitar Dorne...nunca he visto un desierto! Oh, querida amiga, teneis tantas cosas que contarme...

Arcyth no podia ni imaginar como alguien como su hermana era capaz de mantener ese papel de niña tonta sin romper a reir en ningun momento. Pero las dos mujeres se habian alejado cotorreando de insustancialidades como dos gallinas y lo habian dejado solo con Lord Zak, un joven de ojos negros como el azabache y piel aceitunada. Era imposible distinguir quien de los dos se sentia mas incomod y fuera de lugar.

-Participareis en el torneo de mañana?- Pregunto Arcyth por decir algo.

-Si, en lanza- fue la escueta respuesta.

-Yo tambien

Aquello los hizo mirarse mutuamente. Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron mirandose uno al otro. Esta vez no era por curiosidad. Se median mutuamente.

-Espero que nos midamos en la lid, mi señor...-susurro lord Zak en un velado desafio educado.

-Si, yo tambien, jamas he luchado con un dorniense. Dicen que sois buenos con las lanzas.

-Lo descubrireis mañana si nos vemos las caras en el torneo...

Cuando el banquete comenzo finalmente, Robert ya estaba borracho y manoseando a dos putas que tenia sentadas en el regazo con los pechos al descubierto. La gente hacia lo imposible por no mirarlo cuando gritaba que queria beber leche tibia antes de ir a dormir mientras le pellizcaba a una los pezones. La reina se retiro casi de inmediato con una cara que solo podia ser descirta como de asco supino por su marido. Hasta Ned Stark parecia escandalizado. Aun que el arte de estar en la corte incluye un talento natural para no ver lo que no debe ser visto, todos tienen un limite. Robert los rebasaba todos.

Harlum bebia vino cuando miro al hombre que tenia sentado a su izquierda, pues a la derecha tenia a Arcyth. Era un hombre barbudo, un poco mas alto que el pero mucho mas corpulento. Tenia unos brazos musculados gruesos como jamones y tenia la constitucion de un toro. El hombre se giro, y con una jovial sonrisa le tendio una mano grasienta por el trozo de carne que acababa de dejar en su plato y que hasta hace unos segundos estaba mordisqueando con entusiasmo.

No pudo dejar de observar, por su deformacion profesional, que la mano derecha la tenia cubierta con un guante. Pero en el fugaz momento en el que tendio esa mano para darsela, el guante se movio, y vio un trozo de piel entre el guante y la camisa. Una piel blanca como la leche con manchas azuladas, como la de un cadaver congelado. Harlum trago saliva y escucho unas palabras que le cambiarian la vida a el y a su familia.

-Hola, soy Ser Casimiro Flor de Lys, del Valle de Arryn, es un placer conocerle...y vos quien sois?


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: La historia del herrero (I)

Había una vez, en una pequeña isla llamada Azor en la costa del Valle de Arryn, donde un herrero llamado Casimiro, amigo de un noble menor llamado Ser Scott Lys vivía en una casa de piedra en la costa, y tenía unos pequeños huertos que había heredado de su padre. No había herrero en el Valle con más talento y mañana que Casimiro para la forja y reforja de cualquier metal, exceptuando el Acero Valyrio, que no había encontrado maestro que le enseñara. Pero aun no había perdido la esperanza de convertirse en el primer herrero del valle que supiera manejar ese legendario material.

La calidad de sus armas y armaduras lo hicieron valedor de un puesto preferente en la herrería del castillo de Lord Ceythas Lys, señor al que Ser Scott había jurado vasallaje y del que era banderizo., además de sobrino. Un día, durante una pequeña excursión por las minas de la zona a la que Casimiro había acudido para inspeccionar personalmente un lote de mineral de hierro y cobre que iba a adquirir con sus ahorros para poder empezar un pequeño negocio, vio una calesa desbocada por un camino cercano. En los laterales del carro que iba a toda velocidad y con las ruedas a punto de salirse de sus ejes, vio el emblema de su señor, Ceythas. Sin pensárselo dos veces y actuando por instinto, monto en su caballo y salió a toda velocidad hacia el carro, del que no tardo en oír gritos de mujeres.

Cuando alcanzo el vehículo, no cayó en la cuenta de que no había cochero, ni en las chorreantes manchas de sangre del pescante. Estirando el brazo mientras cabalgaba para abrir la puerta del carro sin perder pie en su caballo y caerse, cosa nada sana a la velocidad que iba, vio que dentro del armazón de madera, la esposa de Lord Ceythas se debatía salvajemente bajo un bandolero zarrapastroso con un cuchillo en la mano. Las dos hijas de la noble pareja chillaban histéricas mientras intentaban zafarse de aquel agresor y salvar a su madre. Las tres estaban heridas. Y aterradas.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, el herrero cogió el martillo que tenía en las alforjas de su caballo y saltando de su caballo a la pequeña abertura de la puerta. Solo cuando estuvo en el aire y escucho los relinchos de su caballo alejándose a su espalda se le ocurrió pensar que debería de haber alguna forma más segura y menos suicida de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Había imaginado que golpearía a aquel rufián y lo lanzaría por la otra portezuela del carro, alejando a las mujeres del peligro. Sonrió. Quedaría bien. Imagino el cuerpo trazando una curva en el aire. Imagino como caería aquel ladrón lejos del carro y muy, muy atrás. Luego tendría que pensar en cómo frenar a los caballos y que el carro no volcara. Pero eso sería algo que pensar luego.

Insuflado por un espíritu heroico que el herrero no sabía que tuviera, aterrizo de sopetón dentro del carro, giro su brazo en el aire y golpeo con su martillo al sorprendido bandolero. No hubo parábola. No hubo cuerpo lanzado en curva por los aires. Lo que hubo fue una cabeza que estallo en mil pedazos cuando el martillo de 20 kilos choco con la fuerza que proporciona un brazo acostumbrado a doblegar acero a su voluntad a base de golpes contra un cráneo humano.

El ruido fue similar al de un melón al partirse de golpe. Y dentro de aquel carro hubo una rociada en aspersión de sesos, trozos de hueso y sangre que lo salpico absolutamente todo. Y un sorprendido Casimiro se encontró de pié entre tres mujeres salpicadas de cerebro y sangre que lo miraban entre aterradas y patidifusas. Soltó el martillo, trepo por el lateral del carro saliendo por la portezuela por la que había entrado y estirándose todo lo que pudo, asió las bridas. Le costó más de lo que había pensado hacer frenar a los desbocados y aterrados caballos. Aun le costó mas todavía convencer a las tres mujeres que él no iba a hacerles daño.

-Mi señora, os lo juro- Mascullo el compungido herrero intentando no parecer amenazador ni peligroso, cosa bastante difícil cuando tienes unos bíceps del grosor de patas de buey.- Soy siervo de vuestro señor. El herrero del castillo. He venido a ayudaros, no ha haceros daño. Si me lo permitís, os ayudare a llevar sana y salva a casa.

La mujer cubierta de sangre y sesos parecía desconfiada y suspicaz, y abrazaba a sus hijas, tan sucias, asustadas y cubiertas de rojo como ella misma. Pero acabo cediendo. Y el herrero guio el carro las pocas millas que lo separaban del hogar de los Lys. La señora de la casa narro la historia de lo sucedido, como tres miembros de los clanes salvajes habían asaltado su carro mientras paseaba con sus hijas. Como el cochero y su guardia habían muerto matando a dos de los asaltantes, pero que en la huida uno había entrado e intentaba matarlas para robarles. Pero la oportuna intervención del herrero las había salvado, y que además las había guiado sanas y salvas a casa.

Aquella hazaña le valió a Casimiro el titulo de Ser, pues como recompensa, Lord Ceythas lo nombro caballero, y le entrego en propiedad los pequeños territorios de Azor, el hogar del herrero que ahora podía realmente llamar suya a su casa. Al diminuto bastión cerca del puerto que le fue otorgado, le puso el nombre de leal territorio, así que algún día del futuro, alguien podría decir que Casimiro Flor de Lis fue quien fundó Azor, el hogar ancestral de su propia casa. Aun que el tenia sus propios planes sobre como ampliar y modificar su nuevo "hogar".

Pero el titulo de caballería no da de comer. O al menos eso le dijo Casandra a Casimiro. El herrero miro frustrado y desilusionado a su esposa. Había trabajado para nobles y caballeros toda su vida. Y todo parecía fácil y simple cuando se tiene un título. Ahora tenía unas pocas tierras que llamar suyas y de las que recibía una modesta renta de los campesinos que las labraban. Suficiente como para vivir sin trabajar. O al menos para vivir sin trabajar si uno está dispuesto a comer pan y cecina cada día de su vida por qué no se puede permitir nada más. Así que para escarnio de Ser Casimiro, siguió trabajando en la fragua del castillo de Lord Ceythas. Otros caballeros hacían del caballeresco herrero el blanco de sus burlas y mofas, pues ningún noble por bajo que sea su titulo se rebajaría a trabajar con sus propias manos y dedicarse al vil comercio. Pero Casimiro solo sonreía, pues eran esos mismos pedantes los que tras sus burlas mandaban sin escudos a sus lacayos a comprar sus armas y armaduras al mejor herrero del valle. Así que ideo un emblema. Un martillo cruzado sobre una espada sobre un castillo en un fondo azul imitando al mar sobre una cadena de hierro. Lo gravo en un pequeño sello y marcaba con su sello personal todas sus obras. Aquellos que se mofaban de él y su trabajo llevarían su emblema en todos sus trabajos.

Pero algo bueno tenia ser caballero. Podía cobrar más por sus obras, que ya de por si no eran baratas dada su excepcional calidad. Y su esposa estuvo más que satisfecha cuando Casimiro llevo a casa su primer dragón de oro, cobro por un casco de acero lacado enchapado en oro que le había pedido un pedante noble de la zona, un caballero de la luna proveniente de algún lugar del territorio de los Egen. Ese primer dragón dejo de sentirse solo en las arcas de la familia Flor de Lys (nombre que había adoptado Casimiro en honor tanto a Ser Scott como a Lord Ceythas), y poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, el herrero consiguió una pequeña fortuna propia. Su alegría se vio aun más plena cuando Casandra le dio un primogénito varón al que llamaron Ned. Y no mucho después, una preciosa niña a la que llamaron Cassy, en honor a su madre y como broma por el diminutivo del nombre del padre.

Las cosas entre Casandra y Casimiro empezaron a ponerse tensas cuando el pequeño Ned Flor de Lys volvió un día a casa con un tajo en la mano que le cruzaba el brazo hasta el codo.

Esa noche en el hogar de los Flor de Lys las cosas estuvieron de todo menos tranquilas.

-¿Le diste una espada de juguete de acero?- aulló Casandra con las aletas de la nariz abriéndose y cerrándose a un ritmo aterrador.

-Claro, es hijo de un herrero y tiene que aprender a manejarse con una espada...-Casimiro hablaba con el tono de voz más suave y conciliador que conocía- ¿Para que le iba a dar una espada de madera?- Era increíble como un hombre tan grande podía aparentar ser tan pequeño enfrentándose a una furiosa esposa con demasiada personalidad.

-¡Como se te ocurre! ¡Podría haber perdido un dedo! ¡O quedarse tullido! ¡Eres un insensato!

-¡Yo trabajo con metales al rojo vivo todo el día al lado de fraguas y crisoles ardientes rodeado de cosas que cortan y aplastan y no protestas!

-¡Tu eres un hombre hecho y derecho y Ned tiene 6 años!

-Pues así aprenderá, ¿no? Y sabrá que es peligroso. La experiencia es la madre del conocimiento. O eso me decía mi abuela. Además, el maestre lo ha curado y le ha hecho un buen zurcido, apenas le quedara cicatriz. Y si no te gusta como ha quedado, ¿sabes bordar, verdad? Le podrías hacer unas Flores de Lys o unos peces y martillos o algo. Si le va a quedar una cicatriz para toda la vida, sería interesante que fuera algo bonito, ¿no?

Nadie sabe que paso exactamente. Pero Casimiro vio a su mujer ponerse roja de furia e indignación ante su inocente comentario que pretendía aliviar tensiones y alargar la mano hacia la repisa de la chimenea. De alguna manera completamente basada en los reflejos, se las apaño para esquivar las dos cacerolas que le salieron volando hacia la cabeza. No vio la tercera. Y después del _cloooonckkkkkk_ que sonó seco y sordo en aquel salón, ya no supo nada más. Al menos mientras permaneció inconsciente, no escucho a su mujer gritar. Y seguro que a Casimiro le hubiera parecido un trato justo.

Tras la primera batalla de la guerra domestica unilateral en los dominios de Azor pertenecientes al herrero, la señora de la casa empezó a usar a su hija como infiltrada tras las líneas enemigas usando artillería emocional para mermar la moral del herrero. Algo demasiado efectivo para un padre que ya se siente culpable porque un regalo suyo haya lesionado a su primogénito, y tras la rendición incondicional del caballero hacendado hacia su esposa que accedió a dejar de usar armas arrojadizas de cocina y a sus hijas como infantería emocional contra su esposo si este claudicaba,

Tras el incidente, se impuso una paz muy tensa. Y poco a poco, la tensión se fue disipando. Pero algo había quedado claro: aun que era Casimiro el que era el señor de su casa, y el que mandaba en su minúsculo imperio, y aun que en su herrería él era amo y señor de todo lo que se pudiera golpear con un martillo o calentar hasta fundir... Había un reducto de su vida en la que él era banderizo juramentado a las ordenes inapelables de su señora esposa. Y Casandra lo sabía, cosa que aterraba a Casimiro aun que machacaran los pulgares con un martillo a reconocerlo.

Todo se volvió difuso cuando Ser Scott se le planto un día en su casa.

-Vas a tener que prepararte, viejo amigo. Nos vamos de viaje.

-¿Os vais de viaje?- La dulce voz de Casandra había tomado un cariz que hizo que a Casimiro le bajara un sudor frio por la espalda. El tono de voz meloso había hecho demasiado énfasis en las palabras "os" y "viaje". EL herrero había desarrollado un talento único para olerse los problemas, tales como que una mezcla de acero fundido necesita mas carbón o saldrá de mala calidad, cuando su caballo necesitaba herraduras nuevas por sus relinchos,... cuando uno de sus aprendices le estaba robando las herramientas buenas...cuando su mujer iba a estallar en furia lanza cacerolas...

-Si- Scott no se había dado cuenta de la mecha que había prendido con su comentario inocente- Lord Ceythas quiere firmar un tratado comercial para abrir una ruta mercantil entre el valle y el tridente. Sobre todo desde que hemos hecho varios pactos con comerciantes Braavosi. Sabes que estamos más cerca de Braavos que cualquier otra tierra de poniente, y solo llevan a otros puertos mercancías más ligeras y valiosas. Pero hay ciertos materiales que son demasiado voluminosos o pesados para que sea rentable llevarlos a largas distancias con barco. Pero si los desembarcan aquí y nosotros los llevamos por caravanas por tierra, pese a los costes saldría rentable. Aun no hay nada sellado, pero Lord Ceythas quiere que vaya a tantear el terreno y ver si se podría sacar algún contrato que pudiera reportar beneficios para la familia. Ha solicitado que también venga Casimiro por la naturaleza del negocio. Por lo visto el señor al que vamos a visitar es un sabedor de todo lo relacionado con las armas y armaduras y su hacer. Tener los conocimientos de Casimiro podría serme muy útil...

-¿Ves querida? ¡No hay nada que hacer o decir!- canturreo triunfal Casimiro mientras miraba a su mujer, cogía su morral y lo rellenaba con unas cuantas mudas de ropa a toda velocidad, dejando a Ser Scott sobresaltado por el exabrupto- Si mi señor lo ordena, debo obedecer!

-Pero tus hijos...-empezó Casandra pillada a contrapié

-¡Es una orden y debo obedecer!- Casimiro ya había cruzado a la carrera medio salón hacia la puerta, había agarrado a Scott del brazo y lo sacaba a rastras calculando mentalmente la distancia que separaba a su mujer de la cacerola más cercana

-Pero tus deberes en la fragua...tus obligaciones...

-¡Es un mandado de mi señor!- Aulló Casimiro cruzando el patio hacia su caballo mientras Scott lo miraba fascinado mientras era arrastrado

-¡CASIMIRO, ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE NUEVO Y NO PUEDES DEJARME SOLA!

-Dioses...-Scott se giro a la velocidad del rallo mirando la casa de la que había salido el aullido femenino.

-No vas a atreverte a dejarme aquí con ella, ¿verdad?- Casimiro miro a su viejo amigo con el morral en la mano y medio subido a su caballo.

-¿Me ves cara de ser tan cruel?

Los dos hombres rieron mientras Casandra se asomaba por la puerta maldiciendo a los cielos por un marido tan irresponsable. Casimiro, sabía que la echaría de menos. Que añoraría a sus hijos. Que le harían falta las rutinas de la herrería y el sonido del martillo machacando metal candente que tanto adoraba. Pero por los siete cielos, que bien sentaba sentir la brisa en la casa y saber que por algún tiempo, iba a estar muy, muy lejos,...

Tardaron una semana por buenos caminos y con suerte de tener buen tiempo en llegar a las puertas de la sangre. Y ambos caballeros supieron que ya no estaban en el valle. Era la primera vez que ponían un pie fuera de su propio reino. Y todo parecía...igual, pero con menos montañas. Pero se sentía diferente. A Casimiro se le paso muy pronto la emoción de una aventura cuando se dio cuenta que en las canciones y los poemas épicos no hablan de las almorranas que salen cuando te pasas varios días montado en un caballo cuando los pantalones de cuero se sudan. O que la mitad de noches había que dormir al raso y que te levantas con la espalda dolorida. Tampoco mencionan que en las posadas donde puedes alquilar habitaciones "limpias" significa "no con demasiadas chinches y las sabanas no huelen demasiado a orines ajenos". También aprendió que el desayuno y la comida no se hace solo por arte de magia, y que sus artes culinarias eran una basura. Eso contando que Ser Scott era noble de nacimiento con lo que le tocaba al herrero hacer las veces de sirviente según el protocolo. Con lo fácil que se ve espetar un conejo recién cazado y ponerlo al fuego para tener un delicioso asado...y lo más fácil aun que es que tengas un trozo de carbonilla conforma de conejo pinchada en un palo cuando lo haces en realidad por primera vez.

Eso por no mencionar que cuando llegaron a un rio y decidieron lavar sus ropas sucias y sudadas por el viaje, descubrieron que usar el jabón para dejar la ropa blanca y limpia como la que dejaba su mujer y las lavanderas de la casa de Scott era un misterio que se les escapaba a ambos, y más que ropa limpia consiguieron telas pastosas, con manchas esparcidas de forma homogénea y con un desagradable olor a humedad. Al segundo intento varios días después, las cosas parecieron mejorar un poco, pero ni de lejos como debería haber sido.

Hambrientos, agotados, desmoralizados y agobiados por el viaje, los dos caballeros llegaron a su destino. A Casimiro le desilusiono bastante que no intentaran robarles algunos bandoleros solo por haber podido tener la oportunidad de golpear algo con su martillo. Así al menos habría estado de buen humor.

Siguieron el camino real hasta el tridente, donde pagaron tras un largo regateo por un billete en una barcaza que los llevo más cómodamente por el Forca Azul hasta su destino.

En los cantares que narraba a sus hijos, y en esas historias, cuando los caballeros llegaban a un baluarte eran recibidos con pendones al viento y con jolgorio. A Casimiro y a Scott casi no los reciben los guardias de las puertas por que iban tan sucios, sudados y guarros por el viaje que parecían más mendigos andrajosos que caballeros juramentados y ungidos de una comitiva oficial. Tras mostrar sus credenciales oficiales, y con bastante mala cara, los dejaron pasar. Y tras un baño y un bien merecido cambio de ropa, fueron recibidos por Lord Emeret, señor vasallo de la casa Mallister, que regia el baluarte de Angramar, cerca de Varamar.

Scott y Casimiro vieron enseguida a que se debía todo: el nacimiento del Forca Azul estaba increíblemente cerca de la costa, y el ambicioso Lord Emeret había aprovechado esa corta distancia y los riachuelos que surgían hacia el mar desde el nacimiento del Forca Azul y había construido durante mucho tiempo algo similar a un canal que comunicaba el Forca Azul y toda la zona del tridente con el Mar de Hierro. Si con el tiempo, ese canal se ensanchaba y fuera navegable con algo más que con botes y pequeñas barcazas, sería una ruta de comercio directo entre el mar agosto y todo el mar del ocaso, haciendo que para navegar de un lado a otro de poniente ya no hiciera falta hacer trasbordos y trozos por rutas terrestres o dar toda la vuelta por el mar del sur de Dorne. Todos los tratados firmados antes de terminar el canal serian mucho más rentables y beneficiosos que aquellos que intentaran conseguir tratados y permisos de paso después de haberlos conseguido. Los dos caballeros del valle dudaban seriamente de que los Mallister de Varamar supieran que se estaba cociendo en Angramar. Pero desde luego, si Lord Emeret conseguía lo que se propendía, no solo pondría su baluarte en el mapa si no que su territorio pasaría a ser referencia en todos los mapas como punto clave de comercio en Poniente. Casimiro supo de inmediato que aquello iba a ser muy serio.

No conocía los detalles del tratado que Ceythas quería firmar con Emeret, pero por lo visto, Lord Emeret se había enterado de los precios de los encajes de Myr y las sedas Braavosi. Sobre todo en puertos como Lannisport, donde esos artículos de lujo eran más que codiciados y podían alcanzar precios exorbitados. Los comerciantes de telas odian tener que mover mercancías como los textiles, pues por caros que sean, no valen lo que abultan, y la humedad puede dañarlos si no se manipulan con cuidado. Son materiales muy pesados. Pero Ceythas no tenía prisa. Y tras las primeras sesiones de negociación, había descubierto que si comparaba esas mercancías haciéndolas pasar por el valle, y la familia Lys y Flor de Lys se encargaban del transporte por tierra hasta Angramar, le salía bastante más rentable. No tenía prisa, calculaba que tardaría aun 10 años en terminar de construir un canal navegable por barcoluengos. O al menos por los barcoluengos más estrechos y pequeños. Pero para ese entonces, pretendía haber adquirido una notable cantidad de mercancía de lujo que empezar a vender y mover desde su territorio hacia los puertos de Tierras de Occidente. Y teniendo la red fluvial del tridente para llegar hasta el Dominio y las tierras de la corona, y el canal para comunicar El mar de Occidente con todo poniente, podía ir de las marcas de Done a Lannisport, y de ahí a desembarco sin dejar de pisar la cubierta de un barco, vendiendo su mercancía, comprando mercancía nueva, y revendiéndola en un nuevo destino cobrando beneficios durante todo el proceso.

-Una empresa muy ambiciosa...-Casimiro estaba impresionado.

-y muy rentable para los socios que me ayuden a alcanzarla- Lord Emeret sonrió con la expresión de un codicioso que está dispuesto a ser generoso.- Seré honesto, necesito un puerto en el valle que traiga mercancías a bajo costo desde Braavos, o de Essos en general. La distancia es más corta para recorrer el mar angosto y eso es rentable. Solo tendrías que encargaros del transporte y la logística hasta un puerto que pienso construir en el Forca Verde, en el punto más cercano al camino real, que sería ruta directa hacia las puertas de la sangre. A partir de ahí, solo tendrías que cobrar vuestra parte y pasar la mercancía a mis barcos.

Casimiro miro el mapa de la zona que se expandía sobre la mesa que tenían delante y enseguida vio lo que parecía que nadie mas veía, por que estaban cegados por el brillo de los dragones de oro que les auguraba el futuro del negocio.

-¿Y las Islas del Hierro?

-Que pasa con ellas, ¿ser Casimiro?- Lord Emeret se puso enseguida a la defensiva.

-Que esta costa es saqueada frecuentemente por los Hombres del Hierro, ¿o me equivoco?- Casimiro era el único que parecía darse cuenta de lo obvio- Si abrís un canal que comunica el tridente con el mar del hierro, no solo abriríais una ruta comercial en poniente, si no que abríais un paso por el que los Hombres del Hierro podrían colarse para saquear tierra adentro siguiendo las costas fluviales. Por no mencionar que tener aquí un mercado rico en mercancías de lujo atraería a los saqueadores y los ladrones de las islas.

-Construiríamos defensas y un puerto fortificado- Lord Emeret parecía demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Casimiro empezó a no ver tan claro el negocio- No podrán flanquear las puertas del puerto, y además, si los Lannister pueden mantenerlos a raya, nosotros tendremos más riquezas y un puerto estratégico mas conectado y fructífero, podremos defendernos más que de sobra de esos mentecatos con puñales oxidados.

Los dos caballeros del valle cruzaron miradas. Angramar era un pequeño baluarte amurallado con defensas vetustas rodeado de aldeas pesqueras que Vivian del rio. El único comercio actual era con el marisco de las marismas del nacimiento del rio. Pese a la ventaja que el canal les daría, el imperio mercantil del que hablaba Lord Emeret era demasiado...remoto. Eso sin mencionar que cuando los Mallister se enteraran de lo que tramaba su vasallo querrían sacar su tajada. Y aun mas los Tully de Aguasdulces, que no paraban muy lejos y eran los señores supremos de las Tierras de los Ríos. Pese a lo interesante que pudiera parecer, las pegas empezaban a acumularse. Scott y Casimiro empezaron a perder fuelle y entusiasmo.

Todo parecía estar en punto muerto, así que decidieron dejar las negociaciones hasta el día siguiente, para consultar con la almohada lo hablado. No llevaban ni tres horas dormidos cuando en mitad de la noche unas monstruosas campanas de bronce empezaron a restallar en la noche con sus tañidos, que sonaban atronadores.

-¡NOS ATACAN!- gritaban los vigías del baluarte.

Todo se volvió horriblemente confuso. Casimiro se vistió a toda velocidad. Y cayó en la cuenta que no tenía espada. También se dio cuenta de que no sabía manejar una. Corriendo como un pollo descabezado por la fortaleza ajena sin saber a dónde ir, de alguna manera a cabo en la herrería del patio de armas. Y cogió la única arma que sabía a ciencia cierta que sabía manejar: un martillo de forja pesado. Aquella mole de 40 kilos de acero con un mango de nogal macizo de un puño y medio de grosor se usaba para forjar vigas de construcción. Sonrió. Si, bastaría.

Acostumbrado a la forja, manejaba aquella monstruosidad como un dorniense una lanza. Casi parecía imposible que algo tan pesado pudiera moverse tan rápido y con tanta agilidad. Pero Casimiro no necesitaba que el enemigo le dejara pasar: se podía abrir camino.

Los Hombres del Hierro atacaban Angramar. Venían por tierra, y habían quemado tres de las aldeas cercanas. EL caos de campesinos que huían y gritaban, los rugidos de las llamas y los chillidos de las mujeres capturadas o que estaban siendo violadas en la distancia llenaban la noche de una cacofonía insoportable. Aun acostumbrado al caos de la forja, aquello dejo aturdido al herrero, que salvo al incidente del carruaje con su señora, jamás había pisado un campo de batalla.

Vio a su amigo Scott, con su maza corta y su espada repeliendo a los atacantes que salían por encima de los muros como conejos saltando un pequeño vallado. Llovían flechas. Se llevo una en el muslo que no vio ni noto hasta muchas horas más tarde, cuando cubierto de sangre ajena y trocitos de anatomía humana que prefería no reconocer, alguien le aviso de que tenía algo clavado en la pierna.

La batalla duro más de lo que había pensado. Las canciones no hablan de que un asalto puede durar horas. Hablan de "rápido" o "relámpago". Pero un ataque rápido puede durar 5 horas. 5 horas en la que todo lo que se mueve quiere matarte y en mitad de la noche, cuando no distingues amigo de enemigo. El arma te pesa en las manos como si llevaras medio castillo a cuesta y tienes hambre, sed, frio...oyes a los moribundos suplicar y llorar, y a la gente que no has podido salvar mirarte con terror en sus ojos muertos como suplicas sin terminar. EL corazón te late tan fuerte que crees que vas a quedar sordo y tienes un terror frio corriéndote por las venas. Las canciones no hablan de que no puedes pensar en nada que no sea "dioses, por favor, no quiero morir aun". Y eso con suerte de ser capaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente, por que la mayor parte del tiempo te mueves por puros reflejos e instinto de auto conservación.

Y no es que haya alguien que te diga "la batalla ha terminado". Sencillamente dejan de intentar matarte poco a poco o cada vez encuentras menos enemigos y tú te confías por qué crees que ya no quedan enemigos... y empiezas a ver a tu alrededor a más personas con tus mismos colores o con emblemas que reconoces.

Casimiro solo se derrumbo en un rincón mientras los señores del baluarte y sus caballeros gritaban órdenes, encendían antorchas y barrían el perímetro buscando supervivientes y a los Hombres del Hierro que se habían dado a la fuga.

Cuando rompió el alba, alguien le despertó. Ni siquiera era consciente de haberse quedado dormido. Iba cubierto de sangre seca que por suerte era ajena y apestaba a algo que no era capaz de reconocer.

Tras un baño rápido, se reunió con los caballeros. Les informaron de lo que había sucedido. 5 aldeas habían ardido, y más de 120 campesinos habían sido o asesinados o secuestrados (Sobre todo las mujeres). Las despensas de grano habían sido saqueadas, y las reservas de conservas habían desaparecido. Era una tragedia en toda regla.

Dispuestos a ganar favores, Casimiro y Scott se ofrecieron voluntarios para echar una mano y rastrear a los ladrones.

Y ahí fue cuando montaron en sus caballos seguidos de un grupo de soldados Angramarianos y partieron en dirección a la costa.

Pusieron rumbo a la fortaleza costera más cercana, sospechando que también había sido asaltada. Les dijeron que se llamaba Forcamar, gobernada por un noble menor de una casa muy pequeña, vasallos también de los Mallister.

Las cosas pasaron a ser extrañas cuando acercándose a Forcamar, que era apenas una casa de piedra grande con un grueso muro rodeada de minúsculas aldeas con un puerto de madera encajada en una costa pedregosa, dos de los guardias que habían allí los recibieron con un alegre:

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Cual es nuestra parte?- Hasta que estuvieron lo bastante cerca para ver los emblemas que llevaban y sacaron las armas. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Casimiro recordó los siguientes 4 días como un caos de violencia y represalias. De furia y agotamiento.

Todo fue horriblemente complicado. Descubrieron que el nombre de Forcamar había hecho un trato con una tripulación de los Hombres del Hierro, que a cambio de no sufrir sus saqueos, les permitirían atracar en su puerto y pasar tierra adentro para devastar a sus anchas siempre que sus territorios tuvieran salvoconducto. Por su parte, los Hombres del Hierro planeaban violar ese acuerdo cuando hubieran terminado de saquear las tierras del nacimiento del Forca Azul, para que los de Forcamar se confiaran, así tendrían un punto en el que acumular lo saqueado e ir haciendo viajes de forma segura para transportar lo robado a casa y volver a recoger más. El Señor de Forcamar pretendía que los Hombres del Hierro mataran y saquearan Angramar para poder reclamar esos territorios (a los que teóricamente tenía derecho por línea paterna de sangre si moría Lord Emeret y sus dos descendientes) y así hacerse con el canal, sobornando una vez lo tuviera a los Hombres del Hierro con una parte de los beneficios a cambio de tener rutas seguras para transportar las mercancías.

A los caballeros del Tridente y a los dos del valle les costó apenas torturar e intimidar a media docena forcamarianos y Hombres del Hierro capturados enterarse de toda la historia. Vieron como el señor de Forcamar era ajusticiado públicamente. Y al menos parte de las mercancías y suministros robados fueron recuperados. Habían bastantes prisioneros de las Islas del Hierro. Y no tardaron mucho en descubrir que dos de ellos tenían un apellido curioso. Y nombres más curiosos aun. Aun que les costó saltar varios dientes a puñetazos averiguarlo.

-Joder, tenemos un problema Casimiro...-mascullo Scott furioso- Donnel y Denys Drumm,...

-¿Quiénes son?

Scott miro a su amigo y se hundió de hombros. A veces se le olvidaba que el herrero no era nacido noble y que no había estudiado heráldica con un maestre. Fue a la biblioteca de la sala y cogió prestado un volumen de casas y busco una página en concreto.

Un emblema terrorífico de los huesos de una mano de plata sobre un fondo rojo brillante se desplego ante los ojos del herrero.

-Pero si son nobles, ¿no podemos intercambiarlos? ¿No es eso lo que se hace?- Casimiro parecía ilusionado. A Scott casi le dolió decirle la terrible verdad.

\- Los Drumm eran los antiguos reyes de las Islas del Hierro. Y Fueron derrocados por los Greyjoy a la muerte de Regnar Drumm. Llevan intentando hacerse con el poder de nuevo desde entonces en sus islas. El líder de la casa tiene una espada de Acero Valyrio llamada Lluvia Roja, y tienen fama de ser inmisericordes, despiadados y traicioneros. El problema de esta cuestión, Casimiro, es que Dunstan Drumm, apodado El tambor, puede que intente recuperar a sus dos únicos hijos y herederos, o puede que los deje pudrirse en una mazmorra porque si se han dejado capturar puede que deje de verlos dignos sucesores suyos. O quizás manden una oleada de ataques masivos a estas costas como represalia por haber capturado a sus descendientes... Con los Drumm, no hay reglas a las que atenerse, viejo amigo...

Casimiro miro aquel horrible emblema y se rasco la barba que llevaba semanas sin poderse afeitar.

-Entonces, de la rodilla al cuello... ¿hasta donde más o menos nos llega ya la mierda, Scott?

-Aun no lo sé... -Ser Scott parecía realmente agobiado.

-¿Tanto era pedir un viaje tranquilo?- Grito Casimiro a nadie en particular y al mundo en general.

Lo peor de todo es que con lo que había sucedido la última semana, Lord Emeret no parecía de humor para hablar de negocios, y marcharse ahora con una negativa podría cerrar futuros tratos con el valle. Por no mencionar que contar lo sucedido a Lord Ceythas crearía mas preguntas de las que podían responder.

Dispuestos a quedarse, pensaron que lo peor debía haber pasado y que aquel viaje no podía ir aun más mal. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: La historia del herrero (II)

Tras unos días muy tensos, el señor de Angramar, Lord Emeret, estaba de los nervios. Tenía rehenes. Y de los valiosos. Pero eran Hombres del Hierro, cosa que podía salir bien y solucionar el problema o estallarle en la cara. Así que hizo lo que todo buen noble haría cuando quiere quitarse de encima toda responsabilidad sobre un asunto tan delicado: delegar y encasquetarle el problema a otro.

La propuesta fue simple: si Casimiro y Scott llevaban las negociaciones (como nobles imparciales) con los Drumm, el tratado comercial con la casa de Lys sería altamente beneficiosa y seria firmada sin demora. Así que los dos caballeros del valle pasaron de ser simples espectadores atrapados en una situación difícil a tener una autentica patata caliente a punto de estallar delante de las narices.

-Esto es una autentica mierda enorme...-mascullo Casimiro con la moral hundida.

-Así no habla un caballero ungido- se burlo Scott que pensaba exactamente lo mismo

-Esto es una excretarían fruto de la digestión bastante pesada tras una copiosa comida de un animal muy grande- Le soltó Casimiro que no tenía el ánimo para bromas. Scott le contesto con una explosiva carcajada que acabo contagiándose el herrero, que había decidido que reír por no llorar era mejor que darse con el martillo en la sien.

-Bastante mejor- Scott le palmeo la espalda a su amigo cuando se les pasó la risa- Y tienes toda la razón.

Tras varias horas discutiendo que hacer, el plan que se les ocurrió no era el mejor del mundo, pero al menos era un plan. Además no se les ocurría nada más.

Pidieron prestado un barco a Lord Emeret, y partieron rumbo al norte tras haber enviado un cuervo a Lord Drumm. Iban a negociar el rescate de los rehenes en el muro. En la Torre Sombría, concretamente. Se consideraba a la guardia como neutral, y planteaban obligar al hijo menor de Lord Drumm a jurar el negro como represalia por lo sucedido, y advertencia de lo que pasaría si volvía a enviar a su progenie a saquear Angramar.

A pocos días de llegar a su destino, enviaron un cuervo a las Islas del Hierro. Al llegar allí, no fueron precisamente bien recibidos por la guardia de la noche, a quienes no les hizo gracia que usaran su territorio como "terreno neutral de negociaciones". Pero unos generosos donativos a las arcas de la guardia calmaron muchos ánimos. Además, el buen acero siempre escasea en el Muro, y cuando se enteraron que Casimiro era herrero no le sobro el tiempo libre precisamente, había muchísimo equipo que reparar. Ese quid pro cuo les valió la amistad de la guarnición de la Torre Sombría. Sobre todo porque las armas que salían de la forja de Casimiro eran notablemente mejores que cualquier cosa que entrara, y eso que con las prisas, el herrero no tenía tiempo de hacer el trabajo todo lo bien que podía.

Una semana después un barco de las Islas del Hierro con la bandera roja con la mano de huesos de plata se vio en el horizonte. El hermano más joven de los Drumm ya había sido forzado a entrar en la guardia de la noche. Y dio bastantes problemas, pero fue enviado sin demora al castillo negro.

Del barco del hierro solo bajo un heraldo muy cabreado que informo que su señor aceptaba los términos del trato, y se llevo a rastras al heredero de Lord Drumm a base de collejas. Casimiro y Scott se miraron entre ellos con la desconfianza mutua de que nada que sale tan bien de manera tan sencilla puede ser buena señal. Pero si Lord Drumm rompía su trato, ya no sería culpa ni asunto de ellos, pues habían cumplido con lo que se les había encargado hacer.

Decidieron quedarse en el Muro un poco más, disfrutando de las historias que les contaban los exploradores y trabajando en la fragua de la Torre Sombría. Subieron a lo alto de aquella construcción tan famosa y se embelesaron con las vistas. O se habrían embelesado si no hubieran estado congelados por el frio. Pero aun así disfrutaron la experiencia.

Todo tomo un cariz diferente cuando Sean, uno de los hermanos negros con el que habían trabado cierta camaradería, les propuso algo que parecía buena idea.

-Vamos a ir a una misión de exploración más allá del Muro. Sera una quincena más o menos, tenemos que revisar el perímetro del territorio y talar parte del bosque para despejar el terreno y tener buena línea de visión desde el muro. En Torre Sombría tenemos muchos ataques de salvajes, y mantener el terreno despejado es crucial para poder tener una buena vigilancia. ¿Os apuntáis? Pocos caballeros han cruzado la frontera que supone el muro...

Les pudo la curiosidad. Y el entusiasmo. Y entre cerveza y cerveza dijeron ambos que sí. Iban a visitar esas legendarias tierras heladas y salvajes de más allá de la mayor construcción erigida por el hombre. Una oportunidad única en la vida. Una experiencia que contar a los nietos. ¿Que podría ir mal?

Cuando cruzaron las puertas que separaban los reinos civilizados del territorio inhóspito los nervios se les notaban. Estaban alterados y excitados ante la idea. Algo que se les paso un poco cuando a treinta grados bajo cero todo lo que había que ver era blanco, y era exactamente igual a todo lo que ya habían visto.

-Joder, que frio...-mascullo Scott tiritando como una damisela el día de su encamamiento

-Así no habla un caballero...-se le burlo Casimiro, que parecía bastante inmune a las gélidas temperaturas. Apenas tenía escarchado el bigote y aun conservaba el arrebol en el rostro

-No me jodas Casimiro, que no me noto los dedos...

Los hermanos negros disfrutaban sádicamente viendo a Scott congelarse y protestar por estar helado hasta el tuétano. Y las bromas sobre lo "delicado" que era el caballero no tardaron en hacerse bastante comunes durante el viaje.

De hecho, cuando llegaron a su destino, Scott se presento voluntario para ayudar a los hermanos negros a talar algunos de los arboles. El ejercicio con el hacha le ayudaba mucho a no sentir tanto frio. Lo que les fascinaba a todos era que Casimiro apenas notaba el frio. Era el único que no tenía los dedos azulados ni había perdido el color en las mejillas ni en la piel. Y necesitaba la mitad de ropa para entrar en calor.

-¡Mirad chicos!- bromeaba Sean el explorador siempre que Casimiro andaba cerca- ¡Aquí tenemos a uno de los Primeros Hombres! ¡Impertérrito ante el frio!

Casimiro no entendía la broma mucho, apenas conocía nada de las historias de los Primeros Hombres. Pero en su refugio, por las noches, Scott se las contaba mientras entraba en calor junto a la hoguera.

-Decían que venían del frio y la nieve, pero que eran humanos. Su resistencia a las temperaturas bajas era legendaria, así como su constitución y su fuerza física.

-¿Y crees que es posible?- Le pregunto el herrero en su inocencia- ¿que yo sea un descendiente de los Primeros Hombres?

-Claro que es posible Casimiro, pero de eso hace miles de años. Si tener sangre de los primeros hombre alguna vez significo algo, ahora ya no tiene sentido. Es como cuando alguien es el nieto del bastardo de un noble. Tienes algunas gotas de sangre noble, pero no por ello vas a heredar un titulo o unas tierras. No significa nada. Aquello paso en la era de las leyendas. Pero si tenían algún tipo de cualidad mágica que les permitía resistir el frio, es algo que se perdió en la Larga Noche. Los Primeros Hombres desaparecieron, y su sangre se ha aguado por siglos y siglos en muchas generaciones...

Casimiro se hundió de hombros. Habría sido bonito. Un simple herrero humilde con sangre de esos hombres legendarios. Habría sido demasiado bonito. Y si había aprendido algo sobre lo que es demasiado bonito, es que suele ser mentira, o suele ser de otra persona. Generalmente, un noble adinerado y poderoso que puede permitirse cosas bonitas. Aun que sean historias.

Los días pasaron monótonos y con un trabajo ingrato, pesado y aburrido. Casimiro y Scott pasaron de estar eufóricos por la posible aventura que suponía ir más allá del Muro a plantearse seriamente que siete infiernos hacían allí.

La decima noche, los asaltaron. Fue cuando la luna ya se ocultaba y aun estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, pero ya se discernía el amanecer despuntándose en el horizonte. Les cayeron encima como sombras.

Cuando uno de los hermanos negros dio el grito de alarma, ya habían muerto 6 guardas de la noche y los salvajes estaban por todas partes.

Casimiro se quedo con la sangre helada cuando salió de su tienda martillo en mano justo a tiempo para ver como un hacha salvaje horriblemente forjada y atada vulgarmente con cuerdas a un trozo de madera le reventaba el cuello a Sean el explorador, que iba corriendo a despertar a los dos caballeros del valle. La sangre caliente, casi tórrida, le salpico en la cara.

La batalla duro poco. Ni siquiera fue una batalla. Fue una escaramuza con trazos de carnicería. Luchando espalda con espalda, Scott y Casimiro se dieron cuenta de que iban a morir en el hielo, porque el suelo estaba plagado de cadáveres vestidos de negro y habían salvajes por todas partes.

-Cuervos que no visten de negro...-se burlo uno de los salvajes, uno con un arco enorme con una flecha cargada que apuntaba a Scott

-No son cuervos...-mascullo uno de los guardias de la noche. Los caballeros del valle se dieron cuenta que no recordaban como se llamaba aquel hombre agonizante

-Cuervos o no, van a morir igual que los cuervos- Otro salvaje, esta vez uno con una espada serrada de aspecto espeluznante sonreía de manera sádica al decir esas palabras.

-No seáis idiotas. Valen más para vosotros vivos que muertos. Uno de ellos sabe forjar buen acero- El guardia de la noche miro desesperadamente a los caballeros. Y tanto Casimiro como Scott se dieron cuenta que intentaba a la desesperada salvarles la vida.- Son nobles. Valen un rescate. Pero solo si están vivos.

-Hablas mucho- Mascullo uno de los salvajes, que empuñaba una lanza. Hundiendo su arma en la garganta del agonizante guardia sonrió con sadismo- Y en cualquier caso, tú no vales nada.

Scott y Casimiro no daban crédito a lo que veían. Aquello era monstruoso. Apenas quedaban tres guardias de la noche vivos. Uno de los cuales tenía dos flechas clavadas en una pierna y en un costado.

El que parecía el líder de los salvajes dio un paso al frente.

-Nos llevaremos a los dos hombres. SI es cierto que uno sabe hacer buen acero, valen algo para nosotros. Y si valen algo para alguien que está dispuesto a pagar por ellos, algo que queramos, puede que vivan para contarlo.

No izo falta decir nada más. Varios arqueros dispararon y los guardias de la noche cayeron muertos.

-Si dais más problemas de lo que valéis, no me importa cuando estén dispuestos a pagar por vosotros- mascullo el jefe mirando las armas que empuñaban los caballeros.

Ambos bajaron sus armas y bastante a regañadientes se dejaron desarmar. Los ataron y los llevaron a rastras durante un par de días. Hasta que llegaron a la Bahía de las Focas, a una zona llena de acantilados junto al mar. El campamento de aquellos salvajes estaba en una red de cuevas cerca del mar. Allí descubrieron que aquellos salvajes era una tribu de Thenitas. Y eran de los pocos salvajes que además de tener una cultura relativamente civilizada, sabían forjar acero. Y reforjarlo. No solo robarlo, como hacían las otras tribus. O al menos eso era lo que ellos decían. Pero lo que sabían forjar Casimiro no lo llamaría acero. Si no más bien lo denominaría con el tecnicismo profesional de "basura metálica que no sirve ni para hacer cubos para una carbonera". Pero entre ese acero de pésima calidad o solo tener lo que rapiñaban, era mejor que nada.

Fue obligado a trabajos forzados en la fragua, y aun que se esforzaba notablemente en hacer el peor acero que podía, era mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que los Thenitas podían forjar, con lo que se gano hasta cierta medida el respeto de los salvajes. Aun que el herrero empezó a temer de manera más que justificada que su habilidad ponía en riesgo su posible liberación, pues para los Thenitas poseer un herrero quizás fuera más valioso que oro o plata.

De manera nada sutil, le endosaron a Urak, un joven con el pelo rojo que era su "ayudante". Aun que Casimiro no tardo en darse cuenta en que más bien era un "espía colocado estratégicamente y de manera nada sutil para aprender a forjar acero en caso de que fuera necesario matar al herrero y así no perder ese conocimiento tan valioso".

Urak no tendría más de 15 o 16 años. Y aun así tenia la constitución de un buey. El joven no tenía ni idea del oficio, pese a ser el "herrero" oficial del clan. Pero aprendía rápido. Y Casimiro empezó a temer realmente por su vida por mucho que entorpeciera el aprendizaje del joven salvaje, que no cesaba en su interminable retahíla de preguntas y dudas sobre las técnicas y el proceso de forjado y fraguado del metal.

Pero todo empezó a volverse confuso cuando Urak empezó a tratar con cierta deferencia a Casimiro. Scott no llevaba muy bien ese detalle. Sobre todo en las comidas. Al caballero de la casa de Lys le llevaban una sopa caliente y grasienta y al herrero enormes filetes de carne de foca asada y el gran lujo más allá del Muro, pan.

-¿Por qué a mí no me dais carne para comer?- Scott remugo el pastoso mejunje que le habían dado para comercial

-Tú no vales lo que cuesta alimentarte. El es valioso, y lo necesitamos fuerte- Fue la escueta y directa respuesta que le soltó Urak. Casimiro se hincho como un pavo y se deshincho un poco cuando Scott lo fulmino con la mirada. Cuando Urak se hubo ido, compartió su carne con Scott. Más por apaciguar a su amigo airado que por generosidad, a fin de cuentas, si salían vivos de allí prefería tenerlo a buenas con él.

Cada día pasaba igual que el anterior: mucho trabajo, mucha presión, y sin la certeza de que verían otro amanecer vivos por si acaso a los salvajes se les antojaba matarlos o dejaban de ser útiles o valiosos estando vivos.

Las dudas empezaron a carcomerlos cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que los Thenitas no tenían corveras, así que no tenían forma de enviar un mensaje. El problema era obvio: ¿Cómo iban a avisar al muro de que los tenían capturados para que pagaran el rescate o remitieran el mensaje al valle para que los liberaran? Parecía que los Thenitas pensaran que de algún modo milagroso, los nobles y familiares de los dos caballeros iban a saber que habían sido secuestrados y enviarían mágicamente el precio que exigían para su rescate a un remoto acantilado de más allá del Muro, escondidos entre glaciares.

-Esto no pinta bien...-Scott estaba realmente angustiado. Lo que debía haber sido una misión rutinaria y una simple negociación se había complicado hasta límites absurdos.

Un mes más tarde, ambos habían llegado a la conclusión que jamás saldrían de allí.

Urak había pasado a ser una especie de amigo. Trabajaba con Casimiro por las mañanas y por las tardes les enseñaba a hablar la lengua antigua que usaban los salvajes. Les cantaba las canciones de su pueblo y les enseñaba su cultura. Ambos se dieron cuenta de por qué Urak les enseñaba todo eso: los preparaba para ser parte de la tribu. Y aquello los aterraba. El joven pelirrojo les daba a entender con toda su delicadeza que jamás saldrían de allí.

Ni Casimiro ni Scott supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado. Más allá del Muro, con los días blancos y las noches llenas de nieve, la noción del tiempo es lo primero que pierdes. Pero Cuando oyeron los gritos les pillo desprevenidos.

-¡CAMINANTES!

Toda los Thenitas se volvieron locos. Los niños eran llevados a empujones dentro de las cuevas y los túneles mientras todos los hombres y mujeres salían se replegaban a toda velocidad protegiendo la huida de los más jóvenes y taponando las salidas, abandonándolo todo a su paso.

Casimiro y Scott no sabían que pasaba, pero tanto Urak como los otros que solían vigilarlos habían desaparecido de la vista

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- Scott cogió una de las espadas recién forjadas y se enfundo rápidamente dos capas por encima- ¡Podemos huir a la Torre Sombría siguiendo la costa!

-Pero si están siendo atacados deberíamos ayudarles...-Casimiro estaba aturdido y confuso

-¡A la mierda con los Thenitas, Casi, quieren que nos quedemos aquí hasta que nos pudramos congelados en la nieve! ¡Tenemos que volver a casa y no piensan dejarnos ir! ¡Piensa en Azor! ¡En Casandra! Joder, tienes dos hijos y otro en camino. ¿No quieres volver a verlos? ¡Cuánto quieres que esperen que vuelvas a casa!

Casimiro no necesito más. Su familia. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ellos. Dolía. Pero era cierto. Tenía que volver a casa. Se enfundo su capa por encima y agarro su maza de herrería. Sus armas habían desaparecido, probablemente se las había quedado el jefe del clan. Pero podían improvisar. Siendo previsor, Casimiro se metió en el morral la yesca y el pedernal de la fragua.

Salieron a hurtadillas mientras el revuelo era general. Y salieron huyendo por uno de los caminos que daba a los barrancos. Corrieron como posesos por la nieve hasta que cruzaron la garganta helada y se metieron por el desfiladero siguiendo la costa hasta que la noche estuvo bien entrada. El frio era atroz. Hasta Casimiro estaba helado. Buscaron por los alrededores y encontraron un montón de boñigas de arce. Y con la suerte de los necios, hasta encontraron un par de pinos muertos que tuvieron que romper a mazazos.

Y les venía bien, porque distraerse triturando leña les distraía de los gritos y del frio. Si la helada noche ya era mala, escuchar los gritos y los aullidos y los sonidos de la carnicería que resonaban como ecos en las paredes de los acantilados era aun peor. Pero lo más agónico no eran los gritos humanos. Eran los sonidos que no eran capaces de reconocer como provenientes de personas. No sabían quienes o que eran los "caminantes" que habían atacado el poblado. Pero no podía ser bueno. Y no era posible que fueran los caminantes blancos de las leyendas. Esas cosas no existen. Pero poco a poco, con el paso de las horas, se volvió a imponer el bendito silencio. Aun que no fue tan bendito cuando empezaron a plantearse que si todo estaba en calma era porque todos estaban muertos.

La temperatura era bizarra. Y el frio abría heridas en la poca piel que tenían al descubierto de lo cortante que era. Pero tenían suerte. En aquella zona abundaban las cuevas. Se metieron en una y les costó varios intentos encender con la yesca una hoguera que olía a mierda tostada. Pero daba calor, y el olor no les importaba en absoluto con tal de poder recuperar algo de temperatura corporal.

Tras un par de horas se sintieron a salvo. Tenían una oportunidad de volver a casa. El calorcillo de la hoguera unido a la sensación de su recién adquirida libertad les proporciono un ápice de esperanza que se disipo rápidamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos en la nieve, dentro de la cueva de un glaciar, más allá del Muro, y a miles de leguas de su hogar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Scott y Casimiro se sintieron realmente solos. Realmente perdidos. Y realmente hambrientos.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: La historia del herrero (III)

Fue la peor noche que habían vivido. Si las noches que habían pasado en el camino les habían parecido malas...si las noches secuestrados por los salvajes sin saber si iban a vivir o a morir les parecieron penosas...aquella noche que pasaron en la cueva solos en medio del frio con el único calor de mierda de animales salvajes ardiendo y consumiéndose por momentos, sin comida, sin equipo, sin ayuda...aquella fue sin duda la más terrible que habían vivido. Pero sobrevivieron para ver el amanecer.

La fortuna les sonrió otra vez, pues nada más salió el sol y fueron a intentar calentarse con la luz del día, encontraron un par de gaviotas congeladas muertas. No olían demasiado bien y el color de aquella carne rozaba el gris. Pero tenían demasiada hambre para plantearse nada. Gastaron lo poco de madera que les quedaba para avivar los rescoldos de la hoguera y cocinaron como buenamente pudieron las dos aves, que apenas les dieron para saciarse a medias.

Solo cuando volvieron a su refugio a cocinar y comer se dieron cuenta que la cueva entraba mucho más adentro, y que era muy profunda.

Quizás fue porque sentían algo de curiosidad, o porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer. O quizás fuera porque una distracción era preferible a enfrentarse a la terrible realidad. Quizás ni ellos mismos supieran porque. Pero improvisaron una antorcha chavando la espada de Scott en uno de los pocos troncos que tenían y lo encendieron en la hoguera, y decidieron investigar un poco la cueva.

Más de 500 metros hacia dentro de la cueva de hielo, descubrieron roca. Habían dado con la ladera de la montaña. Pero no fue eso lo que les llamo la atención. Si no más bien el arco de piedra y la puerta vetusta de madera congelada y destrozada que allí encontraron.

-Esto está hecho por el hombre...-Scott parecía sorprendido.

-Y es jodidamente viejo...-Casimiro miro el pomo y el tirador. Eran de acero. Un acero muy viejo y dañado no solo por el paso de los siglos. SI no más bien por el paso de milenios.

Movidos por una curiosidad malsana, dieron unos cuantos golpes a la puerta, que se desmorono enseguida. Y con un poco de incertidumbre se miraron dubitativos. Querían entrar. Sabían que iban a entrar. Pero no sabían si debían entrar. Pero acabaron entrando. Les pudo esa infantil sensación de querer saber que hay tras una puerta cerrada.

Iluminados únicamente por la espada-antorcha de Scott, que no es que diera mucha luz, se adentraron en la misteriosa puerta de la montaña. Y no tardaron en darse cuenta de que era.

-¡Por los siete, es un túmulo!- Scott miro a su alrededor sorprendido- ¡un túmulo de los primeros hombres!

Casimiro tardo un poco en darse cuenta de a que se refería. Pero no tardo en ver lo que tenía delante.

Era una gigantesca sala circular, tallada en la propia roca. Y colocados como radios de una rueda, habían hileras de ataúdes también tallados en piedra. En el centro de la estancia, había un altar. Y en los muros, pintados con brillantes colores que habían soportado increíblemente bien el paso del tiempo, habían murales pintados con gran habilidad.

Al lado de la puerta, ya dentro de la sala, habían dos grandes braseros de metal. Los dos caballeros salieron corriendo a la hoguera, y usando la piel de una de sus capas, trajeron todas las ascuas y rescoldos de la hoguera con las pocas astillas y trozos de madera que les quedaban. Encendieron los braseros y medio iluminaron la estancia. Y colgada en la pared, encontraron cuatro antorchas de metal. Cogieron dos de ellas, colocaron algo de carbón encendido en los cazos de las antorchas y las avivaron hasta hacer llama para cebarlos un poco con madera. El túmulo estaba iluminado y siendo visto por primera vez desde la era de las leyendas.

-Dioses...-Casimiro no daba crédito a sus ojos. Los murales pintados de las paredes representaban una gran batalla.

Representado en las paredes de piedra, 42 guerreros claramente diferenciados se enfrentaban a cientos de enemigos. Parecían hombres, pero su piel era blanca y azul. Y sus ojos más azules que el cielo despejado. Empuñaban espadas que parecían de cristal, y fuego blanco en manos de los enemigos de los guerreros. En los murales, la pintura daba vida a una cruenta batalla donde los guerreros esgrimían armas negras contra los hombres azules, y aun que derrotaban a los enemigos, en cada escena del mural los guerreros eran cada vez menos. Hasta que solo uno de ellos permaneció en pie, quemando los cadáveres de los hombres azules. La última escena, representaba al último superviviente en el túmulo, clavando unas dagas negras en el pecho de los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos en batalla y dándoles sepultura. Y después, se plantaba en la puerta del túmulo mientras la sellaba desde dentro y velaba a sus camaradas para toda la eternidad.

Casimiro sintió un escalofrió, y para sorpresa de Scott se puso a dar vueltas entre las tumbas. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Un cuerpo retorcido dentro de una pesada armadura de metal mugriento. Con el yelmo cubriéndole el rostro Un guardián que se quedo en el túmulo velando a sus hermanos caídos en batalla... Y nunca abandono su puesto. Nunca dejo su guardia. EL herrero se sobrecogió.

-¿Qué crees que paso aquí?- Scott no salía de su asombro. La historia que contaba el mural y los restos que habían hallado eran algo que no podía comprender.

-O bien no querían que nada entrara. O bien no querían que nada saliera.

-¿Qué diablos iba a salir de una tumba? En las tumbas solo hay muertos...-Scott frunció el ceño cada vez más confuso.

-Cuando se pone un guardia es por algo, Scott- Casimiro miro los dibujos de los enemigos de los 42 guerreros. Aquellas criaturas de piel pálida y ojos azules que esgriman armas imposibles.

Sobre el altar central encontraron un cofre de piedra. Se debatieron sobre la curiosidad de mirar que había dentro y el respeto ante el lugar sagrado en el que se encontraban. Pero la curiosidad les pudo. Habían demasiadas incógnitas. Abrieron el cofre con el debido respeto. Y lo que encontraron dentro los dejo fríos.

-Vidriagon?- Scott cogió un puñado de aquellas piedras negras y brillantes- Que pinta en todo esto el Vidriagon? Es solo una piedra negra que se rompe enseguida.

Casimiro cogió un trozo de Vidriagon y la miro con curiosidad. Desvió la mirada hacia los murales. Los guerreros llevaban armas negras. Y los enemigos parecían temerlas.

Dejaron el Vidriagon en su sitio y cerraron el cofre con todo el decoro del mundo. A fin de cuentas, no querían ofender a los que descansaban en aquel túmulo. Pero Casimiro tenía que saberlo.

Con Scott sujetando las antorchas, el herrero abrió una de las tumbas. Los restos carcomidos de un guerrero de los primeros hombres descansaba dentro. Con un cuidado extremo, tomo la empuñadura del arma que le salía entre las costillas blanqueadas por los años y la saco un poco. Solo un poco. Lo justo para saberlo.

-La hoja de la daga es de Vidriagon tallado...-Casimiro la volvió a dejar en su sitio, y con el mismo cuidado, volvió a cerrar la tumba.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- Scott no terminaba de entender la ansiedad de su compañeros

-Hay algo que no cuadra, Scott. ¿Porque el superviviente clavo a los cadáveres esas dagas? Eran armas para derrotar al enemigo. ¿Qué razón debía tener para clavar esas armas especiales a los cuerpos de sus amigos? ¿Por qué enterrarlos con esas cosas clavadas en el pecho?

-Puede que fuera un ritual, Casi, o una tradición que se perdió con el tiempo...

-No...-Casimiro tuvo un escalofrió- Mi madre me contaba historias, Scott. Leyendas de la larga noche. Cuando los caminantes mataban a alguien, su cadáver se alzaba de entre los muertos para atacar a los vivos. Se convertían en marionetas de los caminantes blancos. ¿Y si esas armas mataban a los caminantes? ¿Y si se las clavo a los cadáveres para que no se levantaran y se convirtieran en soldados a las ordenes del enemigo?

-No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar, Casimiro...-Scott lo miro confuso.

-¿Tú has visto que el cadáver del guerrero numero 42 tuviera una de esas clavada?

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Los dos caballeros se miraron el uno al otro. Y de pronto ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Vamos Casimiro, no digas tonterías. Eso ya sería absurdo, ¿no crees? ¿Y aun que realmente se convirtió en un caminante blanco, no crees que a estas alturas ya debería estar más que muerto?

-Si se está muerto se está muerto, no se puede estar peor o más muerto de lo que uno ya esta cuando está muerto.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Casimiro pensaba en lo que acababa de decir y Scott intentaba comprenderlo. Finalmente, Scott desistió.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que a veces dan ganas de darte un guantazo en toda la oreja?

-Mi mujer- Confirmo Casimiro- A menudo.

Oyeron un chasquido de metal. Ambos sintieron un escalofrió y se giraron. No podía ser.

El cuerpo del guardián, el guerrero 42, se movía lentamente. Levantándose. Arrancándose la armadura de metal oxidada y fundida entre sí por el frio y la humedad. La piel era azulada bajo el metal una vez arrancado.

Lo último en caer al suelo, con un sonido similar al tañido de una campana, fue el yelmo. Aquella cosa empezó a levantarse del suelo y se irguió en toda su estatura. Tenía los ojos azules más claros y brillantes que ninguno de los dos había visto. Y aulló. Caminando hacia ellos.

Scott saco su espada del cinto y Casimiro...Casimiro se dio cuenta de que su martillo estaba junto a los braseros. A unos 200 metros de donde estaban. Lo único que tenía era una de las antorchas. Así que se aferro a ella sintiéndose completamente inútil.

Su viejo amigo se lanzo a la carga, pero de algún modo, aquella monstruosidad desarmada ni siquiera esquivo. Scott clavo su espada en el vientre del caminante y la saco desgarrando la carne a su paso abriéndole en canal. Pero no paso nada, el caminante siguió avanzando. De un revés con la mano, aquella cosa golpeo al caballero y lo lanzo por los aires. Scott cayó en algún lugar en las sombras. Lejos de la luz de las antorchas. Lejos de la vista de Casimiro.

El caminante avanzo hacia el herrero avanzando cada vez más rápido, y blandiendo su antorcha a la desesperada, Casimiro comenzó a arremeter con ella, sacudiendo las llamas contra la cara del caminante. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y en su mente solo podía oír un "voy a morir, no quiero morir, joder, voy a morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, joder, joder joder, voy a morir, no quiero morir, no aquí, no ahora, no quiero morir, joder, voy a morir".

Moviéndose por instinto, Casimiro comenzó a gritar mientras golpeaba una y otra vez con la antorcha al caminante, que parecía retroceder aullando de las llamas. Cuando retrocedía, Casimiro avanzaba, sin dar tregua. Moviendo la antorcha sin parar, con el siseo y el chisporroteo de las llamar al golpear contra algo frio. Avanzo todo lo que pudo hasta que la puerta del túmulo estuvo cerca.

Quizás fue suerte. Porque Casimiro no lo tenía planeado. Pero en una de aquellas arremetidas, la cosa aquella que en su día fue un hombre cayó de espaldas. Sobre uno de los grandes braseros que habían encendido antes. Aquella abominación chillo y se retorció mientras ardía y caía al suelo envuelta en llamas rojas que brillaban con una intensidad que no era normal. Como si se quemara desde dentro. Por si acaso, Casimiro siguió arreándole con la antorcha, cogiéndola con las dos manos y subiéndola por encima de su cabeza para descargarla sobre aquel cuerpo una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas. Y no dejo de golpear hasta que no vio que le había reventado la cabeza en pedacitos muy pequeños.

Solo entonces dejo de ensordecerle el atronador sonido de su propio corazón. Y se acordó de Scott.

Cuando se giro para ir a por su amigo, vio que Scott estaba de pie, con la espada en una mano y la otra mano sobre una de las tumbas cercanas. Había avanzado para ir en su ayuda, y estaba allí, mirando a Casimiro con la boca abierta y los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que fueran a saltarle de las cuencas en cualquier momento.

Casimiro sudaba. Por el miedo. Por el calor. Por la adrenalina. Y aun aferraba tan fuerte la antorcha que tenia los nudillos blancos.

Nadie dijo nada. Hasta que Casimiro rompió el silencio.

-Quiero salir de aquí. Ahora. Quiero volver a casa.

Scott trago saliva. Y asintió con la cabeza. Su amigo jamás le había dado tanto miedo.

-Me parece bien.

Después de lo que le acababa ver hacer a su compañero, no iba a llevarle la contraria.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: La historia del herrero (IV)

Tardaron más bien poco en salir del túmulo, llevándose las antorchas y todo el carbón y astillas que les quedaban. Incluidas las boñigas secas que aun no habían quedado, que lamentablemente, no eran muchas.

Se taparon con toda la ropa que tenían, salieron del túmulo. Casimiro insistió en coger su martillo y golpear repetidamente la jamba de hielo hasta que se derrumbo. Sellando la puerta de aquella tumba. Y esperaba que tardasen otros diez mil años en volver a encontrarla. EL herrero no podía dejar de sentir cierta tristeza por el guerrero 42: todo lo que hizo para magnificar el sacrificio de sus compañeros y evitar que se convirtieran en esas aberrantes criaturas, y el no pudo evitar convertirse en uno mientras hacia el sacrificio supremo para honrar la muerte de sus amigos. Era demasiado triste.

Avanzaban despacio por la nieve. Siguieron el glaciar hasta que llegaron al final del desfiladero, y vieron humo a lo lejos. Una pequeña columna de humo. Se tensaron al instante.

Moviéndose con sigilo, vieron que en la playa, había una enorme caverna en la pared del barranco. Era una diminuta cala en la que había un amarradero con un puñado de barcas mal hechas.

Con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos, bajaron por lo que parecía un camino y se adentraron en la playa. Allí no parecía haber nadie. Hasta que notaron un olor a carne tostada en el aire. Bastante sorprendidos, miraron en la hoguera, donde dos cadáveres eran consumidos por las llamas. Más se sorprendieron cuando 3 niños pequeños muy sofocados, arrastraban a un adulto muerto hacia las llamas y lo arrojaban como buenamente podían en las llamas.

Los niños se asustaron al verlos y sacaron algunas armas Hasta que uno de los críos reconoció a Casimiro y con mucho alivio bien visible, le suplico ayuda en la lengua de los salvajes

Los dos caballeros se adentraron en la cueva, y comprendieron que había pasado: la gruta de la playa comunicaba con túneles subterráneos y pasadizos en el glaciar y la montaña con el poblado, en el acantilado de arriba. Los niños que habían huido debían haber acabado aquí.

25 niños en total. Ninguno hablaba común. Los pequeños Thenitas estaban serios y preocupados. Habían como dos docenas de cadáveres de adultos en los túneles e insistían en que Casimiro debía ayudarlos a quemarlos.

Pero uno no había muerto. Urak, el aprendiz de herrero, agonizaba con una tajo que le iba de la ingle al pezón izquierdo.

-¿Que sucedió en el pueblo?- le interrogo Scott

-Caminantes. Los vientos fríos vuelven, hombre del sur. Y con ellos los muertos vuelven a alzarse, despertando del largo sueño. Este invierno no se irá nunca...-Urak deliraba por la fiebre.

Casimiro y Scott se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Hace apenas unos días habrían dicho que aquel joven estaba loco. Ahora tomaban más que enserio sus palabras. Demasiado en serio.

Recorrieron los túneles deshaciendo el camino de la costa a la aldea, contando cadáveres de humanos. Hasta que encontraron algo que claramente, no era humano. Ni siquiera era uno de esos resucitados con piel pálida y ojos azules. Aquello jamás había sido humano.

6 Thenitas rodeaban muertos y despedazados un cadáver puramente hecho de hielo, roto y fracturado. Aquella cosa estaba parcialmente quemada, pues los Thenitas lo habían ensartado con sus lanzas y arrastrado hacia una hoguera antes de sucumbir. Pero de aquella criatura aun quedaban trozos sobre el fuego apagado. Un brazo integro. Una pierna, media cabeza... Los caballeros estaban aterrados. ¿Si habían hecho falta seis Thenitas para derrotar a uno de esos, y habían muerto los seis, que diablos podría hacer todo un ejército de caminantes blancos y otros? Tragaron saliva pesadamente. Las historias sobre la Larga Noche jamás volverían ha parecer solo historias.

Algo brillo al lado de la hoguera. Casimiro hecho un vistazo. Una espada. Una espada de cristal. Arqueo una ceja. Era una de las armas de las criaturas de más allá del Muro. La cogió. Estaba increíblemente fría. Paso las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha por la hoja. Parecía cristal y no era cristal. Parecía hielo, pero no era hielo. Y estaba jodidamente afilada porque se corto en un dedo. Llevándose la herida a la boca para chuparla, guardo la espada de cristal helado en un trozo de capa de un cadáver y se la ato a la espalda. Tenía que investigar. No solo porque era herrero y quería saber cómo diablos podía fabricarse algo así, si no porque empezaba a ver un patrón en todos los acontecimientos y cuanto más supiera de lo que estaba sucediendo, posiblemente más posibilidades tendría de sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba.

Mientras amontonaban los cadáveres y los llevaban a la hoguera para quemarlos, el sol comenzó a ponerse. Urak murió durante algún momento de la tarde. Solo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sencillamente en algún momento, uno de los niños fue a llevarle agua y ya no respiraba. Casimiro y Scott se quedaron en silencio por respeto pero se dieron cuenta de que los críos no lloraban. Solo agarraron a Urak entre varios, le quitaron la capa y las botas, y lo arrastraron a trompicones hasta la hoguera.

-No podemos perder tiempo en llorar. Si paramos a llorar, los muertos se alzan y morimos. Lloraremos cuando tengamos tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos. O al menos, Casimiro se quedo boquiabierto y también lo hizo Scott cuando el herrero le tradujo lo que los niños decían.

El más mayor de los pequeños salvajes, un muchacho llamado Thorn, ni siquiera tenía más de doce años. Aun que en cinismo rozaría los 60.

-No podemos dejar a todos estos críos aquí. Morirán. Por muy salvajes que sean, y por mucho que sepan vivir en este lugar...-Casimiro no podía mirar a aquellos niños y no acordarse de sus propios hijos.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Ir por el hielo buscando a otra tribu que tenga un orfanato para que los adopten? No podemos llevarlos y dejarlos en el Muro. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-En mis nuevas tierras podría asentarlos y enseñarles...podrían...-empezó a hablar el herrero

-Tú estás loco. Tu mujer te mata si apareces allí con más de una veintena de pequeños salvajes. Por no mencionar que Lord Ceythas jamás aceptara que hayas asentado en El Valle a estas amenazas con piernas. Nos secuestraron, Casimiro. Iban a esclavizarte para trabajar en sus forjas toda tu vida. O al menos lo que soportaras vivir aquí hasta morir congelado. Y a mí me hubieran acabado ejecutando en algún momento porque no les era útil. ¿Crees que va estar de acuerdo en que le lleves a semejante tipo de nuevos vasallos?

-¿Entonces vas a matarlos tu mismo, Scott? ¿Vas a sacar tu espada y degollarlos mientras duermen para ahorrarles sufrimientos? ¿O sencillamente los abandonos aquí para que mueran lentamente de hambre o hasta que otra tribu los encuentre y los maten? ¿O quizás que esos monstruos de ojos azules? ¿Qué crees que les harán, Scott? ¿Podrás dormir soñando con niños monstruosos de ojos azules matando a otros humanos, sean salvajes o no? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a condenarlos a morir por los pecados de sus padres? ¿Qué delito han cometido más allá de nacer en el lugar más frio del condenado mundo? ¿Si fueran de los tuyos los salvarías pero como nacieron más allá de una pared muy alta vas a dejarlos morir? ¿Podrás vivir con eso en tu conciencia? Porque no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas responsable. Te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes, porque yo me hare responsable.

Scott se encaro hacia su amigo para decirle que no eran su responsabilidad. Que no les debían nada ni a esos niños ni a sus padres muertos ni a nadie en aquella tierra congelada y abandonada por los dioses. Pero Casimiro lo miraba. Firme y decidido como una maldita barra de hierro. El herrero que había salvado a su tía. Que había recorrido medio mundo porque él se lo pidió. Que había dado la cara por él con los salvajes para que no lo mataran. Quien había compartido su comida para que no muriera de hambre. Casimiro, que le había aplastado el cráneo con una antorcha y había quemado vivo a aquel monstruo de ojos azules... Scott suspiro.

-Casandra no estará contenta.

-Lo se

-Lord Ceythas no estará contento.

-Lo se

-Yo no voy a estar contento.

-Lo sé...-Casimiro se encogió de hombros con la última frase.

-Si alguno de esos críos la lía en El Valle, te van a colgar por los huevos, y voy a tener que dar yo la cara por ti.

-Tú da la cara por quien quieras, Scott. Que yo la daré por ellos.

Aclarado aquello, miraron a los niños. No iba a ser fácil.

Y no lo fue. Thorn no estuvo nada contento cuando le propusieron el plan. Y el resto de niños tampoco. No querían abandonar su hogar. Pero la idea de ir al "sur" les gustaba. Lo que ya no les gustaba tanto era tener que acatar las leyes de los sureños. Tener que aprender su idioma y tener que abandonar las costumbres a las que estaban habituados.

-No hincaré la rodilla- Mascullo Thorn orgulloso y testarudo.

-Entonces los caminantes blancos y los muertos de ojos azules se van a hacer un bonito abrigo por tu piel. Mi casa, mis reglas, chaval. Así que o las obedeces, o te quedas aquí. Y eso va por todos- Casimiro se cruzo de brazos barriendo con la mirada a todos los críos, cabizbajos y hoscos que escuchaban la conversación muy atentos. A cabezota y testarudo no le iba a ganar un mocoso pre púber. Ni aun que fueran más de una veintena.

Hubo un corrillo entre los pequeños salvajes y tuvieron una acalorada discusión en voz baja. Scott miraba a su amigo sin entender nada.

Tras un silencio consensuado en el que los niños parecieron ponerse de acuerdo, Thorn, que parecía ser el portavoz, ladro una pregunta.

-¿Cuales serian esas reglas?

-Aprenderéis a hablar en común y será la lengua que usareis en todo momento que estéis en El Valle. Cuando estéis en casa, y entre vosotros, hablad como queráis. Pero fuera de vasa, usareis la lengua común. Se os entregara a maestros que os enseñaran oficios, y si rechistáis, protestáis o sois impertinentes, os corto las orejas. Obedeceréis, y seréis buenos ciudadanos. Si os pillo robando, os cortare una mano. Si os pillo violando o secuestrando a alguna jovencita, os corto la polla. Si armáis bronca o provocáis peleas o problemas con los lugareños, os partiré los dientes. Seréis amables, sonreiréis, y si no podéis ser personas civilizadas, al menos fingiréis serlo. Si matáis a alguien, os separo la cabeza del cuerpo, y la clavare en la pica del patio de mi casa. Cuando tengáis un oficio, pagareis vuestros impuestos. El dinero que os quede, será vuestro para hacer lo que queráis. Y el resto de normas y leyes, así como los detalles, las aprenderéis poco a poco, porque no soy un jodido maestre ni un jurista.

Hubo un duelo de miradas entre los niños y Casimiro. Gano Casimiro. Llevaba practicando con su esposa demasiado tiempo como para que una panda de mocosos le supusieran una dificultad. El corrillo se volvió a armar y la discusión acalorada en voz baja duro más que antes.

Finalmente, tras mucho rato, Los críos llegaron a un consenso. Thorn formulo su última pregunta.

\- ¿Y si esa tierra tuya no nos gusta, podríamos irnos a otra tierra? ¿A otro de esos reinos que tenéis en el sur?

-No- Los críos parecieron sorprenderse, pero Casimiro siguió hablando- Si alguien se enterara de que he soltado una manada de salvajes en los reinos seria mi cabeza la que acabara en una pica. Os quedareis en mi casa hasta que conozcáis las leyes. Hasta que sepáis lo que necesitáis saber para no tener problemas y que no causéis problemas a otros. Pero cuando sepáis eso, cuando aceptéis las leyes de los reinos, seréis libres para ir donde queráis.

Thorn miro a los otros salvajes. Habían varios de sus compañeros que apenas tenía años. Incluso un niño de 5 que apenas había abierto la boca y se había quedado todo el tiempo abrazado a las piernas de una niña un poco más grande que el.

-Aceptamos. Pero no hincaremos la rodilla- Escupió Thorn.

-Si aceptáis, hincareis la rodilla en su momento.

-¡Nosotros no nos arrodillamos! ¡Somos el pueblo libre!

-No sois el pueblo libre- Casimiro se estaba cansando ya de discutir como niños- Sois una panda de mocosos. El pueblo libre del que habláis, vuestros padres, están todos muertos. A eso os ha llevado ser "libres". Llegado el momento, hincareis la rodilla o perderéis las piernas.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- Thorn saco un cuchillo y se quedo mirando a Casimiro de forma fiera.

El herrero perdió completamente la paciencia. En dos enormes zancadas se planto frente al crio, le quito el cuchillo de un manotazo, y le soltó tal colleja que Thorn cayó al suelo de rodillas frotándose la nuca. El eco del plaaaaaashhhhh resonó varios segundos en la cueva. Todos los críos dieron un paso al frente, excepto el que estaba de bruces en el suelo intentando averiguar qué era lo que le había atropellado la cabeza.

-Está bien, panda de hijos de puta, ¡o hacéis lo que yo os digo o vais a ir de aquí al Valle a saltos mientras os doy patadas en el culo! Si queréis comer, vais a tener que trabajar. ¡Si queréis dormir, os lo vais a tener que ganar, y vais a recibir una educación queráis o no como que me llamo Casimiro! Y al que no le guste, ya puede chupar hielo porque me va a importar una mierda. ¿Está claro?

Un corro indeciso y aterrado de siseos no se hizo esperar.

-¿Quien manda aquí?- Atronó Casimiro fuera de sus casillas. Los críos se miraron unos a otros. Y la gran mayoría miro a Thorn. El herrero resoplo y volvió a gritar- QUIEN COJONES MANDA AQUI

-tu...- fue la trémula respuesta de los críos que no querían recibir collejas de aquel hombretón enorme y cabreado sobre el cual habían llegado a la rapidísima conclusión que más les valía no tocarle mucho los cojones.

-Bien, pues ahora, vamos a ponernos rumbo a la Torre Sombría, y no quiero oíros a ninguno hasta que lleguemos allí, ¿está claro?

-Si...

Scott había mirado toda la escena fascinado. Había entendido apenas una o dos palabras de todo lo que se había dicho allí. Pero supuso que todo iba bien

¿-Que han sido todos esos gritos?- le pregunto a su amigo cuando ya estaban en camino hacia la fortaleza d ella guardia de la noche

-Diplomacia- Fue la escueta respuesta del herrero. No tenía ganas de hablar de lo que había pasado.

-¿A gritos?- Scott no sabía si reírse sería buena idea, así que no lo hizo.

-Es que tenían problemas para oírme.

Scott no pudo contenerse y soltó una risotada.

En silencio, seguidos por una comitiva de pequeños salvajes, los dos caballeros se pusieron en rumbo a la torre siguiendo la línea de la costa de la bahía de las focas. Sería un largo viaje. No por la distancia, porque el norte del Muro no paisaje en el que pegarse largas caminatas.

Casimiro no estaba de humor para nada. Le dolía la mano donde se había cortado con la espada de cristal. Y luego dejo de dolerle, para tener una desquiciante sensación de cosquilleo. Esa noche, se quito los guantes para verse la herida. Estaba ennegrecida. Y tenía todo el pulpejo del dedo pálida. Aquel clima era un asco para las heridas tontas. O al menos eso pensó.

Empezó a preocuparse realmente cuando llegaron a unas 3 leguas de la torre: tenía toda la palma de la mano pálida, y el dedo herido se le estaba empezando a poner azul. Y apenas tenía sensibilidad. Se volvió a poner el guante decidido a llegar a casa lo más rápido posible. O al menos, a un lugar con un buen maestre.

Paso algo curioso justo antes de llegar a la Torre Sombría. Un halcón se poso junto a Casimiro en una de las paradas que hicieron a descansar. El pájaro se lo quedo mirando. Y Casimiro sonrió. Por alguna razón imposible de comprender, el ave rapaz se le subió al hombro y le picoteo suavemente la oreja.

Acto seguido, el pájaro salió volando y se alejo entre los árboles. No tardo mucho en volver. Con algo en las garras. Antes de que todos pudieran darse cuenta, el pájaro dejo caer sobre el regazo de Casimiro un conejo muerto. Y se poso a pocos metros del herrero.

-Eres un cambia pieles...-dijo uno de los niños con gran respeto.

-¿Que me has llamado?- Casimiro aun estaba estupefacto por lo sucedido. Pero tenía demasiada hambre como para preguntarse porque había pasado eso en lugar de empezar a despellejar el conejo para comérselo.

El niño señalo al halcón

-es tu compañero. Os habéis encontrado. Ira contigo donde quiera que vayas. Y no necesitaras doblegarlo a tu voluntad. El pájaro es tuyo. Y tú eres suyo. Hay algo del Norte, el verdadero Norte en ti. Y él es del norte. Ira contigo a donde vayas. Te ha encontrado. Y no te dejara nunca.

No pregunto. Aquello no tenía sentido. Era absurdo. Pero a medida que avanzaban, el halcón de colores pálidos volaba tras ellos, los seguía. Y no perdía de vista a Casimiro, que había dejado de intentar entender todo aquello.

Al llegar a la Torre Sombría la guardia de la noche no puso muy buena cara al tener que dejar pasar a la bizarra comitiva de los dos caballeros, pero los niños se portaron bien, porque sabían que si no Casimiro los iba a coser a collejas. Pero los problemas no habían hecho más que empezar. El maestre de la Torre Sombría no sabía que le pasaba en la mano. Y le recomendó ir al Castillo Negro.

-El maestre Aemon podrá ayudarte. Si alguien puede hacerlo, es el.

Ser Scott tuvo unas palabras con Casimiro, unas cuantas a gritos, por no haberle dicho lo que le pasaba en la mano, que a estas alturas, ya se le había extendido por todos los dedos y le sobrepasaba la muñeca. Decidieron hacer noche en la Torre. A la mañana siguiente partirían rumbo al Castillo Negro.

Esa noche, Casimiro soñó que volaba. Alrededor de una torre coronada por gárgolas cubiertas de nieve. Oía el batir de sus propias alas susurrando como seda azotada por el viento. Vio a un niño trepar por la torre y encaramarse a una de las ventanas. Vio un brazo de hombre empujar al niño, y a este cayendo hacia el suelo donde se rompió como un muñeco. Se despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor. Y oyó el gruñido del halcón que se le había colado en el dormitorio. El pájaro lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

-Qué diablos voy a hacer contigo...-le dijo al animal, que salto aleteando en la cama de Casimiro y a saltitos, se poso en su regazo. El ave comenzó a frotar la cabeza contra su mano pálida y azulada. Casimiro acaricio al animal salvaje, esperando un picotazo que no llego nunca.

El halcón miro al herrero. Y en aquellos ojos brillantes como joyas, el herrero se vio reflejado. Y sonrió.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama y noto como el pájaro se acurrucaba al lado de su cara. Podría ser peor. Aun que había oído hablar de la cetrería, no tenía ni idea de cómo entrenar a un halcón. Pero ya aprendería. Ese era un problema del que ocuparse otro día. Sintiendo las plumas suaves en la mejilla, el herrero rezo a los siete para poder dormir sin soñar. Los dioses sabían que con lo que había vivido últimamente tenía material para sufrir pesadillas el resto de sus días.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: la historia del herrero (V)

-No te va a gustar lo que tengo que decirte...-aquel anciano ciego hablaba de manera tranquila. Era casi sedante.

Tras un viaje pesado y agotador, habían llegado al castillo negro, donde el maestre Aemon no se negó a recibirles. El viejo maestre le hizo muchas preguntas. Toco su mano, y siguió haciéndole preguntas mucho rato. Esperaba pacientemente las respuestas de Casimiro, y le escuchaba con tanta atención que era desconcertante.

-Diga lo que tenga que decir- El herrero no tenia paciencia para más. Necesitaba saberlo. Aquella palidez antinatural ya casi le llegaba a la altura del codo.

-Has visto lo que hay más allá de los reinos de los hombres, Casimiro. Y has sido tocado por ello. Te estás convirtiendo. Lentamente. Más lentamente de lo que he visto jamás. Pero es inevitable. Te recomendaría amputar el brazo, pero no creo que sirviera. Aun así tendrías más posibilidades...

-¿Y aparte de amputarme el brazo?- grazno el caballero tragando saliva como buenamente podía. La amputación no era una opción para alguien que vive de la fuerza de sus brazos.

-No sé si sería aconsejable dejarte marchar, muchacho...-Aemon parecía realmente afectado por la suerte de aquel hombre.- Si la palidez que describes llegara a tu corazón, probablemente no habría marcha atrás. Pero esto es magia. Magia del hielo. Del norte más allá del norte. He leído historias y leyendas sobre que hay magias que pueden curar estas cosas. Magia de fuego. En desembarco conocí a sacerdotes rojos que podían sanar estas cosas. O que decían poder. Si quieres una oportunidad, deberías buscar a uno de esos sacerdotes y rezar todo lo que sepas para que pueda ayudarte...pero si no llegaras a tiempo...

Casimiro escucho como el anciano dejaba la frase en el aire. Y se acerco a la ventana de los aposentos del maestre. Miro al patio, donde Scott hablaba con algunos hermanos negros.

-Si no llegara a tiempo, conozco a alguien que me tiene el suficiente respeto como para evitar que uno de esos monstruos de ojos azules andará por el reino.

-Eres un hombre afortunado...

-¿Lo soy?- Casimiro se miro el brazo. Aquella piel pálida lo incomodaba y asqueaba. Y sobre todo lo tenía aterrado.

-Has sobrevivido. Es más de lo que muchos pueden decir. Más que nada, porque los muertos no pueden hablar. Y sigues teniendo opciones para seguir viviendo. Si eso no es ser afortunado, no sé lo que es.

Casimiro suspiro. Le dio las extrañas noticias a Scott y ambos se resignaron. Tenían mucho camino aun por delante.

Despidiéndose del muro y de todas sus desventuras allí, seguidos por los niños salvajes y por el halcón, tomaron el camino real hacia Invernalia, la primera de las muchas paradas que tendrían que hacer.

La sorpresa al llegar a la legendaria fortaleza de los Guardianes del Norte que se llevaron a ver allí a la comitiva real y al enterarse de que Ned Stark había sido nombrado Mano del Rey, no pudo ser descrita. Pero no fue nada cuando comparado a cuando Casimiro reconoció la fortaleza como la que había visto en sus sueños. Y aun más cuando se entero de que el hijo pequeño de Ned Stark, Bran, había sufrido una caída accidental y estaba en coma. El Herrero estaba realmente asustado. Todo aquello le sobrepasaba. Y eran demasiadas coincidencias.

Fueron bien recibidos, e incluso les dieron aposentos en el castillo de Invernalia. Hasta el propio Ned Stark los recibió, sintiendo curiosidad de que hacían en el norte dos caballeros del Valle. Fue en ese momento cuando ambos se enteraron de que Jon Arryn había muerto. Y que por eso el rey había ido al norte. Hasta el maestre de Invernalia visito a Casimiro para ver si podía ayudarle con su brazo. Pero no le dijo nada que ya no supiera. De hecho, sabía incluso menos que el maestre Aemon sobre su dolencia.

Cuando el rey Robert se entero de la presencia de los caballeros del Valle, insistió en conocerlos. Y tras muchos, demasiados brindis celebrando el feliz encuentro (aun que Scott no entendía que tenia de feliz), acabaron trastabillando por toda Invernalia tuteándose como si fueran viejos amigos. Si la noche que pasaron de fiesta con el rey fue memorable, la resaca que tuvieron a la mañana siguiente fue digna de las leyendas.

Fue mera casualidad que hablando aquella noche de borrachera con el rey, este les hablara de Stannis Baratheon y su nueva fe, y la bruja roja que a todas partes lo acompañara. Cuando la pareja de caballeros le dijeron que irían a visitarlas, para sorpresa de ambos, el Rey llamo a gritos textualmente a "uno de esos meatintas que pintarrajean los papeles para que él los selle". Y les redacto una muy ebria invitación.

-¡Habrá una gran fiesta! ¡Un torneo! ¡Para honrar a la mano! ¡Ja! ¡A mi nueva mano! Ned Stark! ¡Mi mejor amigo! Y os invito a que vengáis. ¡Nos hemos encontrado en Invernalia y nos encontraremos en Desembarco! ¡Y allí si nos montaremos una jodida buena fiesta con cerveza de la buena y putas más buenas aun! ¡Aquí hace demasiado frio para sacarse la polla de los pantalones y no arriesgarse a perderla por congelación! Pero en Desembarco... ¡en Desembarco si nos iremos de fiesta como los dioses mandan! ¡Nos podemos hacer un Ocho sin salir del burdel! Y un dieciséis si contamos las chicas de Essos! ¡Y yo invito!

Casimiro y Scott estaban demasiado aturdidos por el alcohol como para entender lo que Robert decía, pero se dieron mucha prisa en guardarse la invitación con el sello real. Algo así les podría ser útil en el futuro. No sabían para que, o cuando podrían usarlo. Pero algo así vale mucho para alguien. Si lograban acordarse de lo que tenían entre manos cuando estuvieran sobrios,...

Cuando las brumas etílicas se disiparon, Scott y Casimiro tenían un nuevo rumbo que tomar. Tomaron el camino real a buen ritmo hasta Puerto Blanco, y de ahí contrataron un barco que los llevara a Azor por mar.

Casimiro se planteo de mil maneras como explicarle a su mujer la recua de 25 salvajes de los que se había comprometido hacerse cargo. Pero eso no fue gran cosa comparada con la sorpresa que le dio su mujer cuando al llegar a casa le presento a las gemelas que había parido durante la larga ausencia del marido.

Descansaron unos días en el Valle, repartiendo a los niños salvajes como aprendices entre las granjas del territorio de Casimiro. LO bastante juntos para que pudieran visitarse unos a otros, pero no tanto como para que hicieran piña al más puro estilo "nosotros contra el mundo". Pero no paso ni una quincena cuando emprendieron un nuevo viaje. Uno que los llevara a Rocadragón.

Habían visto maravillas: el muro, Invernalia, nido de águilas...las puertas de la sangre... Pero Rocadragón era sobrecogedor. Una inmensa fortaleza rampando sobre las colinas de una diminuta isla, con los muros totalmente tallados en forma de dragones, cubiertos por ello. Estatuas gigantescas envolviendo las torres talladas en roca negra, y perpetuos fuegos en los minaretes de las torres como faros, con los techos tallados como fauces de esas bestias apunto de escupir llamaradas. Solo había una palabra para describir Rocadragón: Imponente. Una fortaleza hecha para perdurar, para intimidar, y para irradiar una brutal fuerza. Y lo conseguía. Las aterradoras gárgolas que bordeaban los muros del puerto en toda su longitud daban una sobrecogedora bienvenida a los visitantes de la isla, que bordeada por acantilados y afiladas playas sabían que era la única ruta segura si no querían acabar estrellados contra las rocas. El mar de las tormentas no se llamaba así por nada, y RocaDragón estaba justo en el límite de la Bahía del AguasNegras.

Inmutable durante miles de años frente a tempestades, dragones, el incesable oleaje y varios sitios, por no mencionar media docena de guerras, RocaDragón perduraba invicta e intacta. Aun que ahora los Targaryen ya no estaban y Stannis Baratheon era el señor de esos dominios.

Pero Scott y Casimiro no se sobrecogieron tanto de la primera vista que tuvieron de la isla y la fortaleza como de la mujer vestida de rojo que los esperaba en el puerto.

Así conocieron a Melissandre de Asshai, pues nada más desembarcar, ella se les acerco, altiva y hermosa, desconcertante y llena de misterio.

-Bienvenidos. Os esperaba desde hace algún tiempo...

Los dos desconcertados caballeros no atinaron a decir nada más, pues la mujer roja les indico que les siguiera. Y los llevo a un salón dentro de la fortaleza.

Cientos de dragones se afinaban tallados en los muros de roca viva, y los suelos ajedrezados con azulejos rojos y negros llenaban el suelo. Titánicas lámparas de araña de hierro forjado chorreaban cera iluminando la estancia de tintes rojos y naranjas mientras los rugientes braseros caldeaban la habitación manteniendo a ralla la humedad del mar que se filtraba por todas partes. Casimiro no sabía si aquello era digno de un rey. O de una dinastía legendaria. Pero desde luego si se sentía diminuto ante los hombres que hubieran conseguido erigir aquello. Y con una mirada a Scott supo que su noble amigo se sentía exactamente igual.

Melissandre nos e ando con rodeos. Y girándose se encaro a los dos caballeros.

-El señor de luz me previno de vuestra llegada. Y de que uno de vosotros tiene una petición que hacerme...

Casimiro trago saliva. Se arremangó el brazo herido y le mostro la enfermedad que le subía hasta casi el hombro. Melissandre lo miro sorprendida. Y le pidió que le contara lo que había pasado. El herrero así lo hizo

Ninguno de los dos supo decir si lo que vieron en el rostro de aquella mujer era éxtasis o alegría. Pero los miro con sus ojos granate resplandeciendo de manera perturbadora.

-Puedo curarte, herrero, pero tendrá un precio...

-No tengo demasiado dinero, pero cueste lo que cueste...-comenzó a decir.

-No quiero tu oro o tu plata. Eso son minucias.- Melissandre pasaba sus manos por la piel blanquecina de un modo que recordaba a un amante acariciando al fruto de su deseo. Casimiro se sintió mareado y asqueado por alguna razón que no comprendía- Quiero el arma del sirviente del enemigo. La espada de hielo y cristal. Y la cura solo funcionara si reconoces al señor de luz como tu único y verdadero Dios.

-Pero yo soy seguidor de los siete- protesto el herrero- No conozco nada de ese dios...

-No es un dios. Es el único dios. Y no necesitas saber nada de él para ver lo obvio y reconocer que su verdad, es la única verdad. Hasta un ciego reconoce cuando tiene delante aquello que ha buscado toda su vida. Pides por un milagro, y puedo hacerlo por ti. Pero el señor de luz solo favorece a sus siervos. Deberás servirle y adorarle para que pueda curarte...

Se hizo el silencio. Casimiro evaluó sus posibilidades: perder el brazo...perder la vida...o convertirse a una nueva fe. La decisión no demoro mucho

Saco de uno de los fardos que habían llevado la espada que había traído del norte y se la entrego a aquella mujer.

-Eres herrero, deberás hacer uso de tu oficio para la cura...

Sin entender a que se refería Melissandre, esta lo llevo a la herrería de RocaDragón. Les costó un buen rato encender las fraguas y ponerlas en marcha. Y le pidió que forjara una cadena. De eslabones pequeños.

Casimiro tardo horas en hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Una cadena muy larga. Luego Melissandre le entrego un rubí del tamaño de un huevo de golondrina, y le pidió que le hiciera un engarce de hierro. Y que la ensartara en la cadena. El herrero así lo hizo.

Mientras la cadena aun estaba enfriándose y el engarce casi al rojo, Melissandre tomo aquella cadena y agarrando a Casimiro del brazo, se la enrollo desde la muñeca hasta el hombro impávida ante los gritos del herrero, que se estaba quemando.

Y comenzó a cantar. En una lengua melódica que ni Scott y Casimiro entendían. De algún modo, la cadena se puso cada vez más roja. Casimiro lloraba de puro dolor. La quemadura era insoportable. Pero el agarre de aquella mujer lo atenazaba como si estuviera hecho de algo más duro que el hierro que le ardía en la piel. Y desde que había empezado a cantar, no podía moverse. Parecía que cada parte de su ser estuviera hecha de plomo macizo.

La cadena resplandecía al rojo blanco. El rubí brillaba como un diminuto solen la cara externa de la muñeca de Casimiro. Y de pronto todo ceso. Melissandre termino su cantico de manera abrupta y la cadena tomo un color gris acero de golpe.

El dolor, los gritos...todo desapareció tan rápido como la luz de un candil cuando alguien sopla y apaga la vela.

Casimiro parpadeo. La cadena se había soldado en ángulos imposibles, como una manga que iba desde su hombro hasta su muñeca dando vueltas y más revueltas, y sobre su muñeca, como un brazalete, brillaba el rubí. Palpitaba, más bien. De manera imposible. Como un diminuto corazón de cristal rojo. Los destellos eran apenas visibles. Pero ahí estaban. BUM bum, BUM bum, BUM bum,…. era hipnótico. Pero la piel seguía pálida. Sus dedos seguían azulados. Y el contraste entre su piel sana y su piel marcada por aquellos monstruos de más allá del muro era tan visible como antes.

-Recuerda, herrero: esto no te cura. No estás sanado. Pero mientras lleves la cadena y el rubí, el mal que te aflige no avanzara. Estará ahí, detenido gracias al poder del señor de luz. Pero este talismán solo será tan fuerte deteniendo tu dolencia como fuerte sea tu fe. Si te lo quitaras, si lo perdieras, o si fueras un farsante que no adora realmente al único dios verdadero, su poder se desvanecería y el mal se volvería a apoderar de ti, avanzando hasta destruirte y convertirte en un lacayo del adversario...

Casimiro trago saliva. No tenía ni idea de cómo adorar a ese extraño dios rojo, pero más le valía aprender y rápido si quería conservar la vida. Aun que la mujer roja lo había engañado. Le había prometido curarle, y lo había esclavizado sin darle más opciones. Había pagado muy cara un placebo de cura. Pero asintió con la cabeza. No creía que fuera buena idea contrariar a una mujer que acababa de hacer lo que había visto.

Dándole las gracias y sin deseos de pasar en RocaDragón más tiempo del necesario, y sintiéndose más vacios y confusos que cuando llegaron, ambos cogieron su barco y pusieron rumbo a Desembarco.

Se hospedaron en una buena casa de huéspedes y tuvieron suerte. Pocos días después, cuando se anuncio que el rey y la mano tardarían poco en volver y se celebraría un gran torneo, la ciudad se lleno y se empezó a preparar para las celebraciones.

Tanto Casimiro como Scott no tardaron mucho en apuntarse de los primeros en los principales eventos del torneo, y se dieron varias licencias a sí mismos paseando por la capital y disfrutando de todos sus placeres.

Al regreso del rey, cuando empezaron las festividades, fueron de los que acudieron con las comitivas del Valle a la cena en la fortaleza roja. Demasiado lejos de las mesas principales, pero presentes. Por lo visto la nota que les había dado el rey les abrió puertas que no deberían habérseles abierto a dos simples caballeros.

Pero en aquella cena, estuvieron.

Casimiro miraba a toda aquella gente sin saber que hacia allí. Scott parecía manejarse mejor entre la nobleza y la gente nacida con títulos y tierras.

Miro a su alrededor cuando ya todos se habían sentado en las mesas. A uno de sus lados tenia a un hombre rubio, vestido de rojo granate. Debía ser un vasallo de los Lannister. O al menos, algún noble menor de Lannisport. Al otro lado tenia a un maestre. Junto al maestre 3 personas vestidas de azul y dorado, con un emblema que no había visto en su vida. Pero en ese emblema había un martillo. Sonrió. Y vio que el maestre lo miraba fijamente.

Sin dejar de ensanchar su sonrisa, le tendió la mano a aquel hombre vestido de negro con una gran cadena al cuello que tenía el pelo dorado y los ojos también dorados.

-Hola, soy Ser Casimiro Flor de Lys, del Valle de Arryn, es un placer conocerle… ¿Y vos quien sois?

-Maestre Harlum, de la casa Minkundis...-dijo el hombre sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano con las cejas muy arqueadas por la sorpresa

Ambos hablaron de la cena. De los platos que se servían. Se burlaron un poco de algunos nobles que se paseaban por allí con pavoneos exagerados dirigidos a llamar la atención. Y se burlaron aun más de las bravuconadas de los caballeros que nadie conocía que alardeaban sobre las futuras gestas que realizarían en el torneo. Hasta que El rey y la reina y la mano del rey hicieron su aparición y todos se levantaron

-Los conocí en Invernalia, en un viaje que hice hace poco, ¿sabéis?- comento el Herrero sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-¿En serio?- El maestre Harlum de pronto estaba muy atento a las palabras de su nuevo amigo- Tuvo que ser un viaje muy interesante...

-Lo fue

-Contadme más...nunca he estado en el norte y siempre me han interesado las historias que allí se cuentan, ¿es tan fascinante como dicen? ¡Tenéis que contármelo todo! Que envidia... ¡un viaje por el norte! ¡Y coincidir con el propio Rey! ¡No podéis dejarme en ascuas!- El maestre relleno la copa de vino de Casimiro, y se aseguro con mucho cuidado de que siempre estuviera llena- Por cierto, ¿conocéis a mi señor? Lord Arcyth, Guardabosques del Rey. Creo que también participara en los torneos...es nuestro primer viaje a la capital, que casualidad, como vos...deberíais intercambiar opiniones...

Casimiro bebió, sonrió, y hablo mucho con el maestre. No entendía por qué decían que en la capital era difícil hacer amigos. El acababa de conocer a dos en apenas unos minutos...


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: Lo que se oye entre susurros

La velada avanzaba lentamente. Los caballeros se pavoneaban. Se hacían apuestas sobre los resultados de los torneos y los combates. Arcyth había conocido a Casimiro Flor de Lis. Y había estado hablando con el gran parte de la velada. Incluso le presento a ser Scott Lys, quien además de ser su gran amigo de la infancia era su señor.

Le contaron una fascinante historia sobre el norte. Aun que Casimiro se guardo algunos detalles. Arcyth no necesitaba grandes dones sociales para saber que ocultaba algo. Pero eso era algo que sonsacarle al herrero otro día.

Sarrah por su parte estaba enfrascada en una alegre conversación con una Dorniense. Una tal Leila. Por lo visto su pequeña hermana tenía un ojo clínico espectacular. Lady Leila era la hermana pequeña de la casa Dayne de CampoEstrella. Por lo visto, también había por allí otro hermano de los Dayne, Ser Zak, a quien Leila estaba presentando a Sarrah.

En cierto momento, Sarrah se acerco a Arcyth y con un tono meloso de voz le pregunto si podía invitar a Descanso a sus nuevos amigos tras el torneo.

-Sarrah...-pregunto con un tono apenas audible de voz y hablando en Dothraki- ¿Por qué actúas como si fueras tonta? Estas cloqueando como si fueras una gallina y haciéndote pasar por unas de esas doncellas descerebradas que solo piensan en canciones y flores en el pelo...

Su hermana le sonrió radiante, sin dejar de poner aquella mueca idiotizada que todas las doncellas de alta cuna suelen poner, cuando piensan que la vida es todo caballeros en brillantes armaduras y bonitos vestidos y que el mayor honor que se le puede hacer una mujer es permitirle estar callada, ser buena y conseguir como marido a un noble con un título muy rimbombante. También le respondió en un susurro en la lengua de los señores de los caballos

-Por que es lo que se espera de mi, mi señor, nadie quiere una mujer lista. Se espera que seamos tontas. Que seamos corteses, obedientes. Ciegas y sordas a los asuntos de los hombres. La Dorniense es inteligente. Entiende el juego. Creo que deberíamos tantearla y ver si nos puede ser útil como posible aliada. Tiene el apellido apropiado. Y el sur podría ser una baza interesante a tener en cuenta para futuros planes. Cuando más idiota creen que es una doncella, menos cuidado pone la gente en hablar delante de ella, porque creen que no entiende lo que se habla. Se oyen cosas, mi señor.

-¿Como qué?- Arcyth estaba fascinado. Sabía que su hermana era lista, pero no sabía que podía utilizar una máscara de estupidez como arma. Como podía soportar el que todos la consideraran una mema como una ventaja, era algo que se le escapaba.

Sarrah lo tomo del brazo con coquetería infantil, haciendo un puchero. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que aquella pequeña doncella le estaba suplicando algo a su hermano mayor. Su expresión corporal era la de una niña encaprichada con algo en un mercado que desea que le compren lo que quiere.

-Mirad a tu derecha- susurro ella- El caballero con los crespones azules. Ser Huge del Valle. Nombrado caballero acto seguido de la muerte de Jon Arryn, anterior mano del rey. Era su sirviente. Curioso, ¿no te parece? Dudo mucho que se pudiera permitir semejante armadura con lo que ganaba. Y un titulo tan rápido... hay mucho revuelo con la muerte de la anterior mano, mi señor. Muchos rumores... una enfermedad demasiado repentina en un hombre sano pese a su edad. Mirad ahora hacia allá... ¿veis el copero con la bandeja grande? Atendió al gran maestre Pycell mientras estaba con Jon Arryn en el momento de su muerte. Dice que las últimas palabras de la mano fueron "la semilla es fuerte". Interesante elección de palabras. Ahora, allí al fondo. La mujer gorda con el vestido de colores brillantes, la que lleva del brazo a la mujer corpulenta y con cara de retrasada. Es lady Stokeworth. Y la otra es su hija menor, Lollys. Tiene una hija mayor llamada Felyse que es estéril. Lleva intentando casar bien a Lollys varios años. Y tiene la vista puesta en Lord Baelish, consejero de la moneda del rey. Un hombre que no tiene ni títulos ni tierras ni propiedades, pero que lleva años negándose a casarse con una fortuna considerable...pese a ser una casa pequeña, los Stokeworth poseen muchas tierras, varios castillos... ¿Por qué creéis que Meñique no se casa con ella?

-¿Porque tiene como 30 años, es fea y pinta de no ser muy lista?- susurro Arcyth mirando a Lollys con terror de que le concertaran un matrimonio con una mujer así- Tiene más planta de ser Septa que otra cosa. Y ni siquiera seria una Septa muy buena.

-Tú sabes que el matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con lo que queremos, Mi señor. Es una cuestión política. EL único motivo por el que Lord Baelish no se casa con Lollys, la única razón lógica, es que tiene la vista puesta en un premio mejor. Algo más goloso y más grande. Y le parece que la fortuna de los Stokeworth no es suficiente. Pero la cuestión no sería esa...-Sarrah dejo la frase en el aire para que su hermano la concluyera.

-La cuestión es con quien quiere casarse meñique o qué planes tiene que no ha contado a nadie para permanecer soltero pese a la buena oferta que le supondría una alianza matrimonial con los Stokeworth, aunque tuviera que cargar con una mema lerda como Lollys.- Arcyth miro otra vez a Lollys y entrecerró los ojos- Si no se quiere conformar con ese matrimonio, es que tiene otra idea en mente para su futuro...

-Bien- Sarrah lo miro aprobadora, y Arcyth se sintió un poco como cuando en su infancia los maestros le daban una palmadita en el hombro cuando hacia bien su tarea. Algo realmente incomodo cuando la persona que te está dando su aprobación por haber respondido bien mide la mitad de tu talla- También he oído cosas por ahí bastante interesantes sobre meñique. Tiene uno de los mejores burdeles de desembarco del rey. ¿No te parece irónico que el hombre que llevas las cuentas del reino se dedique a ser el proxeneta a los nobles a los que les lleva la cartera?

Arcyth no entendía aquello

-¿Por qué un simple proxeneta se sienta en el consejo del Rey?

-Buena pregunta. ¿No crees que es un hombre al que deberíamos vigilar?- Sarrah sonrió radiante a su hermano- Tiene que tener una historia fascinante que nadie parece saber. Y cuando sale el tema, la gente le tiene miedo. Si un proxeneta es tan temido, debe haber una razón. Pero nadie habla de ello. Meñique es alguien a tener en cuenta, Mi señor.

Dieron unos pasos cogidos del brazo y poco después, Sarrah señalo discretamente con la cabeza

-Mirad allí, el hombre corpulento vestido de seda morada. Calvo. Lord Varys, la araña. Consejero de rumores. Un extranjero de Essos, sin títulos, sin tierras, sin poder alguno. Se le considera el hombre mejor informado de poniente y con la mayor red de espías del mundo conocido.

-¿Por qué lo consideras digno de mención?

-Porque tenemos que procurar que el hombre que lo sabe todo no sepa nada de nosotros. Y será una tarea ardua.- Arcyth asintió ante estas palabras. De pronto, aquel hombrecillo rechoncho calvo como un huevo se le antojo un autentico desafío que un guerrero como él no sabía cómo afrontar. Y comprendió por que Sarrah había sido educada como había sido educada: ella era su arma en terrenos de palabras y conspiraciones. Un arma muy menuda con aspecto inocente que fingía ser mucho menos inteligente de lo que era en realidad. El juego al que jugaba su hermana se le antojo terriblemente peligroso.

Miro a su alrededor. La mitad de la gente que le rodeaba quería ver muerta a la otra mitad. Y viceversa. Pero estaban allí, todos juntos, fingiendo ser amigos delante de un rey borracho que estaba manoseando a las sirvientas. Apariencias. Máscaras. Sutiles intrigas dentro de intrigas. Planes...todo por ascender. Conseguir más tierras, más. Más títulos, más poder... y todo dependía de ser más listo y tener más suerte que los demás. Y lo único que el tenia era a un montón de Braavosi que sostenían la correa que llevaba al cuello de momento, un titulo y tierras usurpados que podían desvanecerse en cualquier momento si daba un paso en falso y tres hermanos que aun que no eran de su sangre, estaban dispuestos a sangrar por él. Se habían erigido imperios con menos. Pro el problema es que no sabía cómo. Arcyth tomo su decisión.

-Si crees que debes entablar relaciones con los Dornienses, me parece bien. Haz lo que creas oportuno. Pero mantenme informado. No entiendo a donde quieres ir a parar con tu idea, pero quiero conocer cada paso que des.

Sarrah asintió. Dio unos saltitos como un cachorro hiper excitado y beso la mano de su hermano girándose en redondo y correteando como una adolescente que ha conseguido lo que quería a base de morritos y batir de pestañas hacia donde estaban los Dornienses. Arcyth vio que le decía algo a Leila Dayne y que esta se ponía radiante de felicidad. También vio como Ser Zak fruncía el ceño y se volvía hosco de sopetón. Sonrió. Comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía aquel Dorniense. Y más si no sabía que se traían entre manos aquellas dos pequeñas arpías que fingían ser menos listas de lo que eran en realidad y que estaban midiéndose la una a la otra en un juego absurdo del que los hombres rara vez entienden las reglas.

Más tarde desde uno de los balcones le llego el sonido discordante de dos beodos cantando estrofas dispares de la doncella y el oso. Y allí estaban Ser Casimiro y Vadid, cogidos por los hombros cerveza en ristre como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, cantándole a las vistas de desembarco una canción nada apropiada para ser recitada en un palacio.

Se tallo el puente de la nariz. Cansado y hastiado de todo. También vio como Harlum pululaba por el balcón asegurándose de que nadie se hacía daño, pero que las copas siempre estaban llenas.

Todo tomo un cariz un poco más extraño cuando Casimiro dijo algo y Vadid le reto a ver si era cierto. Y los dos borrachos seguidos discretamente por el maestre se acercaron tambaleantes a Arcyth.

-Cachimiro dice que...bueno, no recuerdo que dice Cachimiro...-expuso con claridad elocuente Vadid- ¡pero vamos a hacerlo!

-¡Si!- canturreo alegremente ser Casimiro

-Lo que deberíais hacer es ir a la cama...-Arcyth no pudo evitar una sonrisa. AL menos alguien se lo pasaba bien.

-¡Aguasiestas!-Le gruño desencantado Vadid.

-Dirás aguafiestas...-Harlum había aparecido de la nada y sostenía a su tambaleante hermano.

-¡Yo sé lo que digo!

-¡Di que si! Hablas muy bien, se nota la crianza. ¡Y se de lo que hablo, mi padre criaba patos!- Casimiro sonrió satisfecho y orgullo de su linaje

-¿Y los patos de tu padre hablaban bien?- Vadid se sentía muy impresionado por tal hazaña. Harlum y Arcyth no sabían que cara poner.

Casimiro se pensó un poco la respuesta y solo sonrió beatíficamente intentando vocalizar. Por alguna razón, la lengua se le negaba a cooperar en el proceso comunicativo.

-No lo recuerdo, pero tenían unos colores bonitosh- Asintió con la cabeza remarcando sus palabras. Después de una alegación de ese calibre, Casimiro estaba seguro que nadie podría llevarle la contraria. Era un argumento irrefutable.

-¡Pues yo quiero beberme unas putas y luego follarme unas copas más!- Clamo Vadid a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Yo también!- Casimiro se unió al plan. Aquella idea le parecía fantástica.

Algunos de los caballeros presentes, tan borrachos como aquellos dos, se les unieron con vítores ante esa idea tan fantástica.

Harlum decreto que ya habían bebido bastante. Y se encargo de que varios de sus sirvientes se los llevaran a la posada donde tenían habitaciones y los metieran en la cama. Y que se aseguraran de que permanecían allí.

Arcyth intento recordar si alguna vez había bebido hasta perder la compostura de esa forma. Y no encontró un solo momento de su vida en el que se hubiera desmelenado así. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Sencillamente, nunca había sentido esa necesidad. Siempre había sido sobrio, serio y formal. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse sobre en que se sentiría liberándose de todas sus inhibiciones. Quizás algún día lo averiguara. Pero ese momento no era hoy.

No muy lejos de allí, veía a Sarrah hablar con los Dornienses. El circulo de personajes vestidos de colores brillantes y tez oscura alrededor de su hermana era cada vez mayor. La escucho hacer preguntas sobre Dorne y extasiarse. Como si ver montones de arena fuera lo único que su hermana había querido hacer en su vida. Escucho a Lady Leila invitarla a visitar algún día los dominios de Campoestrella y a su hermana emocionarse tanto que casi daba saltitos ante la expectativa.

Hablaron de trivialidades hasta que se hizo el comentario fortuito de que Ser Zak participaría en el combate de lanzas. Sarrah se emociono tanto que dijo que también apostaría por ser Zak. "Que mejor que apoyar a los nuevos amigos en sus lances" comento alegremente Sarrah mientras llamaba con aspavientos a uno de los sirvientes que llevaban las apuestas oficiales para apostar nada menos que diez venados de plata por ser Zak. Tanto Leila como su hermano quedaron impresionados por la disparatada apuesta. El Dorniense sonrió alagado. Arcyth podía ver que aquel hombre no tenía claro si Sarrah era una inconsciente o si tomarse aquel gesto como un cumplido, pero respondió con caballerosidad. Tomo a su hermana de la mano y se la beso con galantería.

-Dado que las únicas damas que conozco en la capital son mi hermana y mi señora, sería un honor llevar una prenda vuestra en el torneo para que me de suerte. Ojala tuviera talento para participar en las justas, mi señora, así si ganara podría nombraros reina del amor y la belleza.

Sarrah se ruborizo. Tapándose los labios con la mano libre con un gesto adorable de modestia y coquetería. Arcyth cerró los puños con violencia en un comedido arrebato. El iba a participar en el torneo de lucha con lanza. Y por alguna razón, en ese preciso instante ansiaba fervientemente que le tocara luchar contra ser Zak para partirle tanto los dientes que su boca pareciera un sonajero. Había tocado a su hermana. Sabía que Sarrah fingía e interpretaba un papel. Pero aquel descarado Dorniense había tocado a su hermana. No le gustaba. También sabía que Sarrah se enfadaría si se dejaba llevar y se delataba. O si hacia algo estúpido y emocional fuera de lugar. Pero en el torneo, en los combates...eso sería otro tema. Guardo su rabia y la almaceno para usarla cuando la necesitara. Un truco que Arslan le había enseñado hace mucho...antes de que su maestro de armas se fuera a cruzar el mar angosto hacia tantos años. Si. Ojala pudiera luchar contra ser Zak en el torneo. Le iba a enseñar el a tocar hermanas ajenas.

Más tarde vio a Sarrah hablando también con Ser Scott Lys, el amigo de Casimiro. Y como la pequeña de los Minkundis se le acercaba conduciendo al caballero para presentárselo formalmente.

Una cosa llevo a otra. Ser Scott había trabado cierta amistad con algunos de los norteños que habían acudido al torneo, sobre todo los de la comitiva que había venido con Lord Stark. Los norteños fueron gente con la que Arcyth enseguida se llevo bien: honestos, directos, simples, honorables...sin trucos. Compartió con ellos unas copas de vino y anécdotas de viejos soldados, aun que en esta parte Arcyth escucho más que hablo.

Pero el comentario que más escucho fue "que era tan grande como la montaña". Un rumor que le ponía de los nervios. No era agradable que lo compararan con Gregor Clegaine.

Bien entrada la noche, todos se retiraron a sus aposentos. Mañana empezarían los juegos. Iba a ser todo un evento. Una primera oportunidad. No iba a dejar que se le escapara entre los dedos. Tenía un papel que cumplir.

Seguido por su pequeño sequito, Arcyth llamo a su hermana, y juntos, seguidos por sus lacayos, fueron a su posada. Mañana seria otro día.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: martillos y lanzas

Las justas habían atraído a cientos de visitantes y a casi tantos competidores. Los tres eventos especiales tenían premios tan golosos que todo el que estaba nombrado caballero y pudo asistir al combate, probó suerte. Claro está, que también estaba el tema del honor, la fama, el renombre...pero el premio...esos premios podían solventar la vida a toda una familia durante una vida. Y en casos de gente acostumbrada a ahorrar y vivir de forma comedida, varias generaciones.

40.000 piezas de oro al ganador de la justa, además del título honorifico de Campeón de la Mano del Rey, al menos hasta que se celebrara otro torneo de estas características o la Mano decidiera otorgar el titulo a otro. 20.000 piezas de oro al segundo mejor, 20.000 para el ganador del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y 10.000 para el ganador de la prueba de arquería. Y 5.000 piezas de oro para cada ganador de las competiciones menores, sin premio para los segundos. Para muchos eso era más oro del que verían en toda su vida.

Los Minkundis se levantaron temprano para que Arcyth pudiera ir pronto a calentar y a firmar su participación. Y desayunando se encontraron con Scott y Casimiro que habían tenido la misma idea. Ser puntual era un detalle que no muchos caballeros y nobles tenían dando por sentado que a la nobleza se les espera.

-¿A qué pruebas os habéis presentado?- pregunto Casimiro a Arcyth mientras engullía su desayuno de una forma poco caballeresca que nadie comento por educación.

-Justa, combate con lanza y el torneo de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Entonces igual cruzamos armas en algunas pruebas!- Casimiro estaba extasiado. Jamás había luchado contra alguien que le sacaba dos cabezas y sentía curiosidad por saber como acabaría el tema- yo me presento también en justa, aunque no soy un jinete especialmente bueno. En combate con maza y en el de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Scott solo se presentaba a la justa. Y Sarrah, en su forma peculiar de alagar y hacer amigos, le comento a Casimiro que apostaría por él en el combate con mazas, alegando que en ese torneo no conocía a nadie y no había apostado aun.

-Mi señora me honra con su confianza- El herrero se hincho como un petirrojo y siguió comiendo como si se fueran a acabar todos los suministros de Desembarco de un momento a otro.

De camino al terreno de torneos, pasearon por el mercado. Y Vadid apareció de la nada con un collar de perlas que coloco alrededor del cuello de su hermana con cariño.

\- Siempre pensé que las perlas te favorecerían, hermana. Y tenía razón- Comento con picardía. Todos los presentes la halagaron. Y lo cierto era que realzaban su belleza fría y pálida.

Cuando pensó que nadie la escucharía, Sarrah susurro a su hermano

-¿Has pagado por el collar?

-¿Pagar?- Vadid ensalzo las cejas como si aquello no fuera con él. La pequeña Minkundis puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Te han pillado?- Fue la siguiente pregunta. En cuando Vadid traiga regalos, era la segunda cosa que se le preguntaba.

-Eso jamás. Cada uno tiene sus talentos, hermanita, que dudes de los míos ofende- Vadid sonrió radiante. Era el único de los hermanos bronceado por el sol, y el color cobre de su piel combinaba de manera perturbadora con su pelo rubio brillante y sus ojos dorado pálido. Parecía un joven ídolo pagano de facciones angulosas y cuerpo fibroso. Aunque con una carencia absoluta de sentido común.

-¿No vas a probar suerte en las lizas?- Sarrah tomo del brazo a Vadid. No fue por cortesía. Ni por educación. Si no para que no se escabullera a buscar problemas, por si acababa encontrándolo. Era una manera educada de tener controlado al más hiperactivo de los hermanos.

Vadid se quedo unos segundos pensando.

-¿Va ha haber torneo de lucha con dagas y espadas cortas?

-Lo dudo. Es un torneo de caballeros, Vadid, tu eres caballero. No van a haber modalidades de disciplinas de fulleros y típicas de luchas de taberna.

Vadid sonrió a Sarrah de un modo despreocupado

-Entonces dejo el honor y la gloria para otros. Como ya he dicho, cada cual tiene sus talentos. Pasearme por ahí con armadura no es uno de los míos.

-Tiene que ser dificilísimo colarse a hurtadillas a forzar cerraduras y cajas fuertes con armadura...con todo ese peso y tintineo...-Se burlo Sarrah. Vadid estallo en carcajadas e inclinándose sobre el hombro de su hermana para que nadie le oyera le susurro su sincera y risueña respuesta.

-Tú sí que me conoces, hermanita...

Se separaron al llegar a la arena. Por lo menos algunos. Sarrah se encontró con Lady Leila y partió con ella a las gradas con Vadid. Ser Scott y Ser Casimiro fueron al campo y a las tiendas donde algunos de sus sirvientes les habían montado las tiendas contiguas. Harlum fue con ellos por si había heridas o necesitaban de sus servicios. Y como asesor sobre blasones y escudos para comentarle información sobre sus contrincantes a Arcyth. Tener un maestre instruido en heráldica e historia de los siete reinos tanto como en medicina y artes sanatorias era una buena baza a su favor.

Cuando empezaron a tocar las trompetas de los primeros torneos, todo el público se puso a vitorear con entusiasmo. Sobre todo cuando el rey y la reina hicieron aparición.

Los primeros torneos fueron los menores. Y el rey Robert puso especial atención al de mazas, pues fue su arma favorita durante sus años de soldado.

Casimiro se enfrento a un Frey al que barrio con un solo mazazo en pleno pecho y lo lanzo volando varios metros hacia atrás. El público se entusiasmo de inmediato. De algún modo, tras esa exhibición de fuerza bruta en estado puro que hizo las delicias del público, varios de los contrincantes en la prueba de mazas y martillos se retiraron. Su siguiente rival fue Celtigar que le puso las cosas más difíciles. El hombretón, llevaba una monstruosa maza de combate gigantesca. Si esa cosa le golpeaba, Casimiro podía darse por muerto. Pero aquel caballero no había tenido en cuenta que solo el tamaño y el peso de aquella gigantesca cosa le hacía atacar de forma lenta y pesada. Así que el herrero solo tuvo que bailar con su almádena alrededor del Celtigar hasta pillarlo con una abertura. Fue un mazazo precioso. Con arco pulcro y limpio que golpeo en la cadera del guerrero. Lo que ya no fue tan bonito fue oír el chasquido de la cadera romperse que resonó como un latigazo en la arena de combate ni ver la pierna de aquel hombre doblarse en un Angulo imposible y dolorido se ver. Tampoco fue muy digno verlo aullar en el suelo retorcido y hecho un guiñapo. Pero a Casimiro se le paso rápido la impresión de lo que acababa de hacer al oír el rugido del público y los clamores. No tuvo que luchar en los siguientes combates.

No lucho en los siguientes combates, donde un Brax venció a un caballero errante, y un Karstark venció a un Lorch. Y descubrió que su siguiente rival era un Crackhall.

Aquel hombre tenía un pecho del tamaño de un buque de guerra y unos brazos que parecían toneles apilados. Hasta Casimiro, que tenía una constitución enorme y fuera de lo común se sintió encogido ante aquel caballero con el jabalí bordado en el pecho, que iba con un martillo de guerra con púas.

Lucharon brutalmente durante más de 30 minutos, y Casimiro fue herido en el costado cuando aquel martillo lo golpeo de refilón abriéndole una herida en las costillas. Pero tuvo un golpe de suerte, y atizo un mazazo que desarmo a su rival, que intentando recuperar el martillo de guerra a la desesperada se golpeo a sí mismo en la rodilla. Casimiro aprovecho ese instante de caos absoluto para ponerle la cabeza de su almádena en la nuca y susurrar las palabras que nadie quiere oír.

-Rendíos, ser...

Podría haberlo matado si hubiera golpeado en lugar de apoyar la cabeza de la maza. Los vítores se redoblaron cuando con una inclinación, y con cara de odio eterno hacia el herrero, El Crackhall se retiro de la lid.

Harlum le dio un zurcido en la herida y le vendo el costado apretando para que aguantara lo que faltaba de ronda.

Solo tenía que aguantar dos combates más. El caballero de la casa Brax perdió contra el Karstark. Y un Yarwick perdió ante alguien del rejo cuyo blasón Casimiro no identifico.

Y era ese hombre con unas frutas rojas y unos manojos de trigo en su escudo el siguiente contrincante de Casimiro.

Aquel caballero, que había visto el último combate del herrero, lo acoso por el costado de la herida y haciendo retroceder al herrero a saltos que dolían como mil demonios, pero Casimiro no se amedranto.

La herida de Casimiro se abrió y empezó a sangrar por el costado, y vio la expresión de sádico regocijo en el rostro de su contrincante cuando vio las chorreras rojas en saliéndole por entre las juntas de su peto. A Casimiro no le gusto esa expresión. Ignorando el dolor, hecho todo su peso hacia atrás alanzo su almádena por encima de su cabeza. Tenía la ventaja de que el mango de su arma era bastante más largo. E iba a aprovecharlo.

Descargo con fuerza su almádena hacia la cabeza de su contrincante que hizo justo lo que cualquiera habría hecho, hacerse a un lado, pero Casimiro lo había previsto, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de fuerza con sus brazos, trazo una figura en el aire con su arma similar a un ocho. Fue entonces cuanto todos, incluido el caballero del rejo de blasón desconocido para el herrero, comprendieron la jugada. Pero era demasiado tarde para evitarla

La almádena de Casimiro se lanzo en parábola hacia los pies del guerrero, y lo barrió. Aquel hombre cayó de espalda al suelo. Aprovechando la inercia Casimiro lanzo su arma hacia atrás, la alzo de nuevo y la volvió a descargar.

Durante un penoso segundo, todos pensaron que le había hundido la cabeza al suelo a aquel contrincante. Incluido el contrincante. Pero entre resuellos, Casimiro había apuntado justo al lado de la oreja izquierda de aquel cabrón.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ambos sabían que podía haberle partido el cráneo como un melón. Casimiro vio con cierto regocijo de venganza como un charco de orina se expandía entre las piernas de aquel hombre tendido indefenso en el suelo con su almádena clavada justo al lado de su cabeza. Y susurro unas palabras que sonaban a orgullo mal tragado.

-Me rindo...

Las semifinales habían terminado. Y tocaba el último combate. El Karstark con el que se iba a enfrentar Casimiro había visto aquello y acercándose al herrero le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Quiero volver entero a casa, amigo. La victoria es tuya.

Había ganado. Era campeón de mazas en el torneo de la mano del rey. Y lo único que quería era tumbarse un rato a que le zurcieran el costado. Y un trago de leche de la amapola para dejar de ver las estrellitas que le hacían los ojos cada vez que respiraba. Y quizás una siesta. Al menos hasta el día siguiente cuando empezarían las justas. Iba a ser un torneo muy, muy largo...

En la arena de al lado, Arcyth no había podido seguir los combates de Casimiro, pues tenía los suyos propios. Le sorprendió la cantidad de Dornienses que se habían presentado al torneo de lanzas. Y la cantidad de caballeros del Valle.

Sus primeros tres combates ni siquiera los recordaba con claridad. Habían sido una secuencia rápida de caballeros en los que ni siquiera se fijo, pues estaban demasiado confiados al sentirse afortunados de luchar contra un necio tan grandote. Se creían rápidos y veloces. Pensaban que eran más agiles. Y se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. Arcyth era más rápido, más ágil y más certero que la mayoría de hombres de la mitad de su tamaño. Sencillamente los barrió.

Los vítores de un público gratamente sorprendido no se hicieron esperar. Y su siguiente combate era contra un caballero de la luna que había sido lo bastante sensato como para ver los combates previos e iba más de puntillas y sin confiarse demasiado de las apariencias.

Fueron 10 intensos minutos de lanzazos a toda velocidad y contraataques aun más rápidos. Y para sorpresa de todos, aquel caballero de la luna consiguió herir a Arcyth en un brazo. No fue más que un arañazo, pero el público se volvió loco. Pero el Minkundis acabo imponiéndose tras una finta con la que hizo girar con la pica de su lanza el arma del rival en sus propias manos torciéndole las muñecas y dejándolo desarmado y dolorido. El caballero se retiro para delicias del vulgo de las gradas.

Arcyth vio como Zak Dayne derrotaba a rival tras rival, pero le preocupaba más otro Dorniense enmascarado jodidamente rápido que pirueteaba como un Acróbata Volantino y más ágil que un gato, rápido como el viento. Y aun le preocupo más cuando en el combate que debía enfrentarse a ser Zak y ese "caballero negro", ser Zak dejo caer su lanza y se rindió con una sonrisa.

Nadie entendió nada. Y el público abucheo esa decisión. Arcyth estaba en las finales. Y luchaba contra ese caballero desconocido.

No fue una lucha que empezara muy fuerte, ambos contrincantes se tanteaban con ataques para medir a su rival. Pero pronto fueron creciéndose y comenzó la batalla real. Las lanzas giraban en sus manos como aspas de molino en un vendaval, atacándose sin piedad ni cuartel el uno al otro.

Arcyth se había hecho una coleta en su larguísimo pelo que azotaba el aire en cada giro como si fuera un látigo, restallando tras de sí mientras cabriolaba y esquivaba a aquel guerrero que demostraba una maestría que jamás había visto con la lanza salvo en su maestro de armas.

Pero no se quedaba atrás. Apretó los dientes y rememorando todo lo que había aprendido en su vida, demostró estar a la altura de aquel rival.

En una hazaña monstruosa de pericia, paciencia y resistencia física, el combate se prolongo más de dos horas.

Y algo paso. Arcyth juraría que vio al Dorniense guiñarle un ojo empapado en sudor y girar mal a propósito su lanza, haciendo que se le escurriera entre los dedos. No entendió que acababa de ver. Pero su cuerpo se movió por memoria muscular y años de entrenamiento atacando en ese momento y dejando el filo de su arma a escasos centímetros del cuello de su rival.

Ambos apestaban a sudor y estaban cubiertos de polvo y tierra pegada a sus cuerpos. Y llenos de pequeños arañazos y cortes que se habían hecho en su combate. El público estaba tan en tensión que no entendían que todo había acabado.

Y como un trueno, todas las voces se alzaron aullando el nombre del ganador.

No tuvo tiempo de mirar a su rival, que sencillamente se escurrió entre el gentío y desapareció. Le pareció ver a varios de los Dornienses reír. Pero no entendió porque hasta mucho tiempo después.

Ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparse. Había pasado casi todo el día. Era hora de ir a comer algo y a descansar. Las celebraciones de la noche no eran cosa suya. Pero el día siguiente iba a ser largo y pesado. Combate a cuerpo a cuerpo por la mañana. Justa por la tarde.

Y Harlum ya estaba pululando con histerismos a su alrededor calculando donde tendría que coser, donde que vendar, y rebuscando en su saco de potes y redomas ungüentos que ponerle en las heridas. Mientras el maestre protestaba y remugaba sobre el "poco aprecio que tenia por su integridad física" y se echaba las manos a la cabeza exagerando de manera dramática y teatral sobre todo lo que tendría que hacer para dejarlo como nuevo, Arcyth se recostó en el catre y se dedico a ignorarle mientras disfrutaba de un buen merecido descanso.

Arcyth sonrió. No había sido un mal día después de todo.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: La reina del amor y la belleza.

El primer torneo que se celebro, fue el de arquería, en el que todo quedo zanjado bastante rápido. Fue un duelo entre tres arqueros: Anguy de las marcas de Dorne, Balon Swann y el príncipe Jalabhar Xho, pues todos los demás contendientes quedaron descalificados entre las marcas de 25 y 50 pies. Anguy barrió a sus otros dos oponentes en la marca de 100 pies, con unos tiros impresionantes, y se alzo con el premio sin prácticamente tener que esforzarse.

Lo siguiente fue la justa, uno de los torneos más esperados. La gente se volvió loca cuando empezaron a desfilar los contrincantes con sus caballos y armaduras lanzas en ristre.

En muchos de los lances, la gente aplaudía, vitoreaba o abucheaba, pero no tanto como cuando los caballeros que competían eran famosos o de renombre.

Cuando Ser Jaime Lannister salió a la arena en su corcel, el público enloqueció. Igual que cuando Ser Barristan Selmy justaba. Los hermanos Clegaine tenían el mismo efecto. Igual que Loras Tyrell y Renly Baratheon.

Pero nada fue comparable a cuando ser Barristan y Ser Jaime cruzaron lanzas. Capa blanca contra capa blanca. Ser Jaime desmonto a Ser Barristan. Y el público se volvió loco. Pero no tanto como cuando volviendo sobre sus pasos, Ser Jaime desmonto de su caballo ayudando a levantarse del suelo al legendario caballero al que había desmontado y declaro que se retiraba de la justa. Ambos, compañeros por juramento y contrincantes en el lance que acababan de pasar, rieron y palmeándose la espalda volvieron al estrado donde estaba el Rey para ocupar su lugar como guardaespaldas del monarca.

Casimiro y Arcyth lo hicieron bien en los primeros lances, y fueron ganando combates sin pena ni gloria. Desmontaron entre los dos a un par de Frey, a un Santagar, a tres de la comitiva que había venido de norteños acompañando a la nueva mano,... hasta que se anuncio el siguiente combate.

-Ser Casimiro Flor de Lis justara contra Ser Gregor Clegaine, ¡la montaña que cabalga!

Ser Casimiro sintió como su esfínter se cerraba hasta alcanzar la compresión y el tamaño de una avellana dentro de su caparazón. Arcyth solo le palmeo la espalda.

-Que no te tiemble el pulso, compañero. Coge firmemente el escudo y fálcalo con fuerza contra la rodilla. Y una vez apuntes con la lanza, azuza al caballo para que acelere en el último momento. Hazlo con los talones, para que no se balancee tu arma. Y recuerda, no cierres los ojos. No desvíes la mirada. No pierdas jamás de vista tu objetivo. Eso puede desviarte o hacer que falles el blanco. Mantente firme.

Aquel hombre enorme volvió a palmear a Casimiro en la espalda. Y el herrero agradeció los ánimos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Por alguna razón, tener el apoyo moral de Arcyth Minkundis le había aliviado un poco los nervios.

-¿Sabes lo más divertido de esta situación?- Bromeo Casimiro mientras su lacayo lo ayudaba a subir a su caballo, miro a Arcyth que tenia las cejas enarcadas- El lema que escogí para mi casa cuando me armaron caballero es "el agua mueve hasta montañas".

Arcyth rio divertido. Y asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer, Ser Casimiro- Palmeo la grupa del caballo de Casimiro para que caracoleara y se pusiera en tensión- Mueve esa montaña de su silla para que se dé con el culo en la tierra.

El herrero soltó una triste carcajada. Honesta, sincera...pero desganada. Había visto lo que ese monstruo de hombre le había hecho a ser Hugh del Valle hacia unos pocos lances. Le había clavado la punta de su lanza en el cuello. Un accidente, habían dicho algunos...un desgraciado accidente.

Pero un hombre que mata a otro en un torneo por accidente no se va a beber una copa de vino a la sombra despreocupadamente mientras se llevan el cadáver y la gente grita asustada por lo sucedido. La montaña sabía donde apuntaba con su arma. Y le daba igual. Casimiro trago saliva. Se bajo el visor de su yelmo, y encaro su caballo hasta su pista de salida.

La montaña era una más grande de lo que aprecia montado sobre su corcel, un enorme semental negro de aspecto brutal.

"coger con firmeza el escudo y falcarlo contra la rodilla" se repitió Casimiro a si mismo concentrado mientras colocaba su lanza en posición

"No apartar los ojos de él en ningún momento..." la voz suave e intensa de Arcyth resonaba en su cabeza mientras el juez de línea baja el pañuelo y daba la señal de salida. Espoleo a su caballo que salió a galope tendido. El sudor le caía frio y pegajoso por la nuca y las sienes.

"apuntar con cuidado y aferrar fuerte la lanza" lo hizo con la determinación de los aterrados.

Algo paso en ese momento. En el terrible instante en el que la inercia toma el control de la situación y lo único que puedes hacer es rezar para que todo salga bien: Casimiro se dio cuenta de que el miedo se había ido. La suerte estaba echada. Y el miedo se había ido. La montaña no era más que otro rival. Uno con mala fama y una pericia que asustaba. Pero encima de su caballo era como cualquier otro. Quizás más grande y más fuerte. Pero como cualquier otro. Su lanza era tan larga como la de él. Pero no todo dependía de la pericia y el adiestramiento.

Los metros de pista se acababan, apenas en un segundo se daría el choque.

"espolea a tu caballo en el último momento..." oyó la voz de Arcyth nítida y clara en su memoria como el tañido de las campanas. Hundió los talones en los costados de su caballo y con un relincho de dolor y protesta acelero considerablemente en un brusco tirón.

De pronto Casimiro se dio cuenta que había ajustado automáticamente su lanza al nuevo blanco, pero que la montaña seguía apuntando hacia donde el debería haber estado y no donde él estaba ahora.

Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Y volvió a espolear a la desesperada a su caballo.

No cerró los ojos. No aparto la vista, y tenía el escudo tan firmemente sujeto que pensaba que jamás podía soltarlo.

Se alcanzaron el uno al otro. La lanza de ser Gregor Clegaine paso rozándole el yelmo a la altura de la oreja. Un fallo por poco. Por muy poco. Si no fuera porque la lanza de Casimiro, rematada en un puño de hierro, golpeo a su rival en el pecho. Casimiro empujo con su lanza hacia atas y vio como la lanza se le partía por la mitad, pero no antes de saber que el cuerpo de su contrincante ya estaba volando por los aires a medio camino de tocar el suelo, mientras el corcel negro de la montaña seguía a plena carrera sin su jinete.

Al borde del infarto, y con el sonido sordo del corazón latiéndole en las orejas, Casimiro oyó las trompetas. Había ganado. Contra todo pronóstico, contra todo sentido común...había ganado. El agua había movido a la montaña.

El público enloqueció. Los vítores no se hicieron esperar. Y Ser Gregor saco su enorme mandoble y decapito a su caballo de un solo tajo convirtiendo los gritos de alegría en aullidos de espanto.

Sandor Clegaine, Ser Jaime Lannister, Barristan Selmy e incluso Arcyth Minkundis saltaron a la arena al unisonó a detener a Gregor Clegaine que se había lanzado contra Casimiro.

Consiguieron reducirlo, pero no antes de que segara con su espada las patas del caballo del herrero que se cayó de su montura.

Hasta el Rey tuvo que ponerse en pie y pedir a gritos cordura. Obedeciendo a su Rey, La montaña se largo de allí indignado y furioso, mientras el resto de los presentes se arrodillaban frente a Robert con obediencia.

-Enhorabuena...-le susurro el Perro a Casimiro con una sonrisa retorcida en la boca.

Casimiro aun estaba demasiado aturdido con lo sucedido. Arcyth le prestó el caballo de Vadid para el resto del torneo. Aun que a Casimiro le dolía que su caballo estuviera muerto, pues tras perder tres patas habían tenido que sacrificarlo. Era deprimente ver el reguero de sangre que había en la arena, y los surcos que habían quedado cuando se los llevaron a rastras.

El herrero intento relajarse, cuando llego a su tienda. Intento respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos. Aun podía ver a aquel monstruo de hombre con la espada en ristre,

Por un segundo, se sintió volar. Oyó el chillido furioso y agudo de su halcón. Y vio desembarco del Rey desde arriba. Sus brazos se habían tornado alas. Se relajo de golpe. La sensación de volar lo libero por completo. Era un sueño muy hermoso.

CReyéndose dormido, Casimiro vio como su "yo" pájaro sobrevolaba el terreno de justas. Como encontraba la tienda de la montaña. Y lo vio sentado con expresión rabiosa bajo el toldo frente a su tienda. Sonrió.

El pájaro tenso algunos músculos. Y relajo otros, y cuando volaba sobre la montaña, soltó lastre. Una bola de excrementos líquidos blanca como la nieve aterrizo justo en la coronilla de la montaña como una nevada estival en miniatura. Aun que ligeramente más apestosa. Mientras el pájaro se alejo volando, majestuoso y ufano, mientras Casimiro reía en sueños. Una pequeña venganza onírica.

O eso pensaba, pues media hora más tarde, descansado y relajado, salió de su tienda y oyó a los lacayos comentar lo furioso que estaba Ser Gregor por que un jodido pájaro se le había cagado encima delante de todo el mundo y lo había bañado en mierda blanca.

En otro lugar, mientras Casimiro soñaba que volaba en las alas de su halcón, Arcyth fue llamado a la arena a justar.

-¡Lord Arcyth Minkundis, Guardabosques del Rey, justara contra ser Loras Tyrell, caballero de las flores!

Arcyth, imponente con sus más de dos metros de estatura montando un gran caballo gris oscuro, con su armadura sin lacar, simple y lisa, tintada para que el acero no brillara, sobrio y orgulloso, con solo unas cintas azul real y dorado que sobresalían de su yelmo demostrando los colores de su casa... se sintió avergonzado como caballero al ver a Ser Loras.

Llevaba una armadura tan labrada, brillante y decorada que más parecía una obra de orfebrería que una armadura. Lacada de blanco sobre acero, literalmente resplandecía. Su yelmo imitaba un unicornio, con un gran cuerno en su frente labrado en filigrana, del que salían por su nuca enormes penachos de plumas verdes y doradas. Montaba una yegua blanca de largas patas finas y delicadas, con un manto de rosas trenzadas, blancas y rosas, que el corcel arrastraba. Flores enteras y muchos pétalos iban quedando atrás, marcando de manera llamativa y perfumada el paso del caballero.

Las mujeres presentes se volvieron locas aullando con histerismo el nombre de ser Loras en contraposición de todos los guerreros y caballeros juramentados presentes que miraban para otro lado, sintiendo vergüenza ajena al ver semejante espectáculo.

Ser Loras cabalgo hacia la tarima y le tendió a varias doncellas rosas blancas. Exceptuando a Sansa Stark, a quien entrego una roja. La doncella de Invernalia se ruborizo. Pero quizás debería haber mirado a su espalda, donde miraba Ser Loras, que era donde estaba sentado Renly Baratheon, descalificado de las justas hacia un par de horas cuando Sandor Clegaine, el perro, lo desmonto de un solo lance.

Ambos contrincantes se colocaron en posición y cuando se les dio la señal, cargaron.

Arcyth iba concentrado, con determinación y fiereza. Y se alegro de estar usando un caballo castrado pues había visto que aquel pisaverdes floreado usaba una yegua en celo. Sobre todo porque los sementales de otros competidores se volvían locos y piafaban cuando la yegua blanca pasaba por delante. Era un truco sucio.

Se coloco en posición, fijo el escudo, apunto, y cargo con todo lo que tenia. Pero algo paso. Alguien había cometido un desliz. Cuando retiraron el caballo muerto de Casimiro, al que le habían segado tres patas de un tajo, solo debieron de recoger dos de ellas, pues medio enterrada en el carril de Loras Tyrell, su yegua piso una de las patas cercenadas del corcel de Casimiro y patino, desestabilizando a su jinete.

Solo un segundo. Apenas un parpadeo. Pero Arcyth lo había visto.

-Te tengo...- dijo para sus adentros.

Loras había desviado su lanza demasiado y había tocado tierra, lo que lo había hecho rebotar sobre el asiento de su montura. Habría podido recomponerse y volver a la carga si no fuera por que Arcyth era demasiado rápido.

El Minkundis apunto bajo en el vientre de Loras, clavo lanza y echando el codo hacia atrás trazo un arco con el brazo similar al que un campesino hace con una horca para cargar un carro con paja.

EL resultado, que fue lo que los espectadores vieron fue que Arcyth "pinchaba" a ser Loras en el vientre con su lanza roma, lo catapultaba hacia atrás en un arco completo y lo tiraba al suelo tras de sí.

Hubo un silencio previo al estallido de vítores. Arcyth ni siquiera había roto su lanza. Loras no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había pasado, y todos los caballeros que sabían algo de justas y torneos tenían claro que Ser Loras tardaría mucho, mucho tiempo en limpiar su nombre y su honor de la vergonzosa derrota con cómica acrobacia que acababa de sufrir.

Y allí estaba, el caballero de las flores despatarrado sentado en el suelo sobre arena ensangrentada, con su inmaculada armadura blanca llenaba de filigranas sucia de barro rojizo y mugre y bostas de los caballos que habían corrido por allí, con las plumas de su tocado desparramadas por todas partes...

Arcyth se comporto. Bajo de su caballo y se acerco a ser Loras para tenderle la mano. No por caballerosidad ni por honor, si no porque sabía que Sarrah lo regañaría si perdía una oportunidad así de ganarse la aprobación de todos los que miraban.

Ambos caballeros se miraron. Arcyth manteniendo una expresión premeditadamente neutra, y Loras confundido, furioso y frustrado. Pero el Minkundis, en un alarde de caballerosidad cara a la galería hizo una reverencia.

-Ser, si consideráis que el combate no ha sido justo, pues vuestro caballo ha tropezado y el desenlace podría ser cuestionable, estoy dispuesto a repetir el lance...

Ser Loras se quedo pasmado. El público aplaudió enloquecido. Pero el caballero de las flores se trago su maltrecho orgulloso

-Ningún caballero que se precie pondría en duda vuestra victoria, milord, los accidentes y tropiezos ocurren en el campo de batalla igual que en la arena de las justas, que ganarais por un fallo de mi caballo no hace menos valida vuestra victoria. Disfrutadla. Os la habéis ganado.

Loras le tendió la mano. Arcyth la acepto. El público emitió un cacofónico aullido triunfal. Aun que las demás estaban bastante desanimadas al ver a su favorito fuera de las lides.

Los siguientes combates acabaron con Meryn Trant siendo desmontado por Robar Royce, y dos capas blancas desmontándose entre ellos. Robar Royce acabo derrotando a un caballero errante que lo había hecho bien hasta ahora hasta que se le acabo la suerte, pero aun así, Ser Robar termino mordiendo el polvo cuando se enfrento al Perro.

Las semifinales se disputarían entre Meryn Trant justando contra Arcyth, y El perro contra Casimiro.

-Tendrás el honor de luchar contra el otro hermano Clegaine, Casimiro...-le animo Arcyth alegremente- Si vences no solo serás el derrumbado de montañas, si no el domador de perros.

Casimiro rio. Pero dos Clegaine en un mismo día ya era tentar mucho a la suerte.

Pero aun así, la suerte parecía favorecerle. El perro parecía estar demasiado contento de ver las humillaciones que su hermano había sufrido a manos del caballero-herrero del Valle y ese pájaro fortuito que se le había cagado encima, y no se lo puso difícil a Casimiro. Prácticamente le regalo la victoria.

Meryn Trant fue otro tema. En el primer lance contra Arcyth, la lanza de Ser Trant choco contra el escudo del Minkundis soltando un montón de esquirlas. Arcyth se quedo blanco. Meryn Trant, Capa Blanca del Rey, estaba usando no una cabeza rígida y roma para cubrir la punta de su lanza, si no un símil que se rompe al chocar para matar a un caballero en la justa.

Vio como Trant cambiaba rápidamente de lanza y su escudero hacia desaparecer a toda velocidad la que estaba con la punta trucada. Arcyth nunca tuvo demasiado claro si consiguió desmontar a su rival por que este estaba cometiendo errores por los nervios de saberse pillado en un intento de homicidio publico que luego tildaría de accidente.

En aquel torneo lleno de sorpresas, dos aspirantes desconocidos hasta ahora en la capital y en el mundillo de los torneos y las justas, habían conseguido llegar a la final. Casimiro y Arcyth se desearon suerte y con un honesto "que gane el mejor" se dispusieron a enfrentarse de forma amistosa entre ellos. Pero por desganados que estuvieran de hacerse daño el uno al otro, ambos irían a por todas.

El primer lance fue nulo, ambos golpearon el escudo del otro y las lanzas se partieron. El segundo lance acabo exactamente igual. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

Por alguna suerte de absurdo capricho del azar, el tercer lance fue algo que todos recordarían: los cabezales de las lanzas chocaron el uno contra el otro contra toda posibilidad y las dos lanzas se partieron haciendo presión en un perfecto Angulo la una contra la otra.

El público estaba extasiado. Sabían lo que venía a continuación. Ambos contrincantes desenfundaron sus espadas y se lanzaron a la carga.

Pero Casimiro sabía lo que iba a pasar: sabía forjar espadas, pero no esgrimirlas. Tras varios torpes mandoblazos, Arcyth le propicio un sonoro golpe con la espada en plano contra el casco que sonó como un campanazo y le arranco el yelmo.

Ambos se miraron. Casimiro sorprendido y ensordecido pero sonriente. Arcyth con la espada lista para atacar y con una expresión divertida en los labios.

-¿Esto no va a acabar bien, verdad?- Casimiro miro a su nuevo amigo intentando no reírse.

-Puedes aceptar el segundo puesto estando de pie o con muletas... pero con espada no vas a ganarme...

-Sí, eso había pensado yo...

En un alarde de gallardía y sentido común, Casimiro se rindió, cediendo el primer puesto a su amigo como campeón.

La multitud se volvió loca. Pero aquello no había terminado.

Como campeón, Arcyth sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no lo había pensado hasta ahora. Se saco de la manga de su brazal un pañuelo bordado con el emblema Minkundis, y azuzo a su caballo hacia el estrado. No tenía muy claro que hacer. Pero una vez ante la tarima, con el Rey levantándose para darle la enhorabuena, tomo su decisión

-Nadie duda de la belleza de la reina. Ni de que tiene en sus manos el amor y los corazones de cualquier caballero que se precie de serlo. Nombrarla reina del amor y la belleza seria repetir lo que todos ya saben. Lady Sansa, prometida del príncipe Jofrrey, es una hermosa doncella que florecerá algún día para ser una reina tan hermosa como su predecesora, y no dudo de que amor no le faltara en su vida. Sería igual de redundante nombrarla como lo que es. Pero en honor a la mano del Rey, y al torneo que en su nombre se celebra, entrego a Lady Arya Stark, esta prenda para nombrarla Reina del Amor y la Belleza, para que no olvide nunca que el campeón de su padre está a su servicio.

El público enmudeció. Y luego estallaron en carcajadas, aplausos y vítores. Era inaudito. Hermoso en cierto modo pero inaudito. Un caballero nombrando reina del honor y la belleza a una niña que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas obviando a su propia hermana, a cualquier doncella a la que quisiera cortejar, a la reina o a la prometida del príncipe. Y aun así las había halagado a todas.

Arcyth no miraba a Arya. Ni a la reina. Ni a Sansa. Miraba a su hermana, que sutilmente asentía aprobando su decisión. Con una reverencia ante la anonadada tribuna, en la que el único que hacia algo era Robert y ese algo era reírse a mandíbula batiente, Arcyth se retiro a descansar. Por la tarde era el torneo de cuerpo a cuerpo. Y con diferencia, seria la prueba más dura a la que se podría enfrentar en el torneo.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: justas recompensas y justo castigo

Arcyth, Casimiro y Scott habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo de no agresión. No se atacarían entre ellos en la medida de lo posible mientras quedaran verdaderas amenazas en el campo de batalla. Claro que eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento...

Pero los tres eran hombres de honor. Y hasta cierto punto, podían confiar los unos en los otros. Aun que solo podría haber un ganador y tarde o temprano tendrían que cruzar armas.

Cuando rompió el alba, ya se había generado mucha expectación sobre el combate, y no cavia ni un alfiler en los gallineros del público de clase baja. Ni en las gradas reservadas para la nobleza.

Había habido algo de caos en el campamento de los participantes cuando Lancel Lannister correteo por todas partes con histerismo sosteniendo la coraza del Rey mientras buscaba al ensanchador de armaduras. Y muchas risas y burlas cuando el pobre copero se dio cuenta que el Rey Robert le había tomado el pelo tomándolo por necio.

Fue digno de mención el hecho que nadie hablara de las seis putas que había pedido Gregor Clegaine en su tienda esa noche. Muchos las vieron entrar. Nadie las vio salir. Y al llegar al amanecer se habían encontrado lo que parecían seis cadáveres de mujeres despedazadas en un callejón detrás de la fortaleza. Curiosamente nadie hablaba de ello.

Cuando las trompetas sonaron convocando a los participantes, la expectación era ya como la presión de una caldera. Todos querían ver que pasaría a continuación, durante un torneo en el que los grandes y famosos habían caído inesperadamente a manos de desconocidos salidos de la nada que habían golpeado como huracanes en el orgullo y las apuestas de todos los presentes.

Metiéndose en la corrala donde se celebraría el combate, 45 hombres con armaduras se miraban unos a otros con ansiedad y con mucha anticipación. 45 lucharían. Todos contra todos. Y solo habría un ganador. No había enemigos dentro de aquellas vallas de madera. Solo rivales.

Arcyth reconoció emblemas de los Frey, varios, de hecho. Un Redwyne, un par de Mallister. Al menos media docena de norteños...habían unos cuantos caballeros errantes y hasta un par de idiotas que se habían enfadando yelmos completos y se negaban a llevar emblemas, como los caballeros negros de las canciones...así si perdían nadie sabría quienes eran, pero si ganaban quedarían como héroes de las epopeyas. Arcyth se asqueo al verlos. Los consideraba hipócritas y cobardes.

También estaba Ser Zak Dayne, y eso le alegro el día. Aun tenia cuentas pendientes con ese toca hermanas. Y como no, allí estaba Thoros de Myr. Con su armadura roja y su túnica carmesí.

Habían más. Muchos más. Pero Arcyth ya tenía a la vista a los que consideraba peligrosos, y a los que tenía cruzados entre ceja y ceja.

Cuando sonaron las trompetas, todo se convirtió en un caos. Paso de ser un corral con 45 hombres dentro a ser un autentico campo de batalla donde no habían bandos, solo pelea.

Arcyth perdió de vista a Casimiro y a Scott enseguida, pero creyó saber dónde estaba el herrero cuando a lo lejos, vio a uno de los caballeros errantes salir disparado contra la verja y quedar inconsciente en una posición que se asemejaba a la de los títeres a los que les han cortado los hilos.

Y no podía preocuparse por los caballeros del Valle, tenía sus propios problemas. Se aferro a su espada larga y tomo posición de combate cuando dos cretinos que lo habían visto luchar quisieron ganarse renombre venciendo al campeón de la justa. Arslan no solo le había enseñado a luchar con lanza. También le enseño con el manejo de la espada. Y el tiempo que había pasado en Descanso del Rey uno de los Braavosi que hacía las veces de su guardaespaldas personal le había dado lecciones de una técnica que ni sabía que existía: la Danza del Agua. Sonrió. Y tomo nota mental de subirle el sueldo a Enzo cuando volviera a casa.

Dio un giro sobre sí mismo con la espada trazando círculos y molinetes a su alrededor como si fuera una peonza de la muerte y con una larga estocada detuvo sus pasos en un movimiento que más parecía un paso de baile que de combate. Casi parecía imposible que un hombre tan grande enfundado en armadura se pudiera mover de ese modo tan fluido. Y pese a la velocidad pasmosa de sus movimientos, parecía que se moviera de una forma engañosamente lenta.

Cada gesto era aprovechado al máximo y no desperdiciaba ataques en florituras inútiles, y aun así, era hipnótico verle luchar. Los dos contrincantes cayeron rápido inconscientes en el suelo. Al menos, Arcyth tenía el detalle de golpear con el dorso de la espada y no con el filo, si no ambos estarían muertos.

El siguiente con el que se dio de bruces fue con el caballero con el emblema de los Redwyne, que empuñaba un enorme espadón a dos manos que tenia al menos un palmo y medio de ancho. Aquella arma ni siquiera estaba afilada. No necesitaba filo. Si te golpeaba con aquello, era como si te diera con un martillo. Arcyth sonrió falcando un pie en el suelo y colocando el otro con el talón alzado, como si fuera a ponerse de puntillas. Sería divertido probar su técnica contra alguien que basaba su estrategia en fuerza bruta...

En los primeros minutos, cayeron al menos 10 contrincantes. Pero luego, la cosa se puso fea. Los siguientes en quedar descalificados tardaron casi una hora en caer.

Varios de los Frey aguantaron casi hora y media. Y uno de los caballeros errantes, tardo un poco más de dos horas en caer.

Aquello era infernal. El cansancio, el agotamiento...el sudor...las armaduras cada vez molestaban más. Los músculos se engarrotaban. Levantar el arma era cada vez más difícil... el sol caía a plomo y los gritos de los asistentes que contemplaban la contienda eran una cacofonía que mareaba.

Apenas quedaban una docena de luchadores en pie. Arcyth estaba batiéndose con el caballero con el emblema de los Mallister bordado en el pecho. El muy necio luchaba con dos estrellas de la mañana que ya apenas podía mover de puro cansancio.

Al Minkundis le molesto ver que Casimiro era el que se batía con Ser Zak. Y no veía a Scott por ninguna parte.

Thoros de Myr, con su jodida espada llameando con fuego verde estaba luchando con los otros ocho que parecían haber hecho un pacto de no agresión hasta no haber conseguido derrotar al sacerdote rojo.

Tenía la boca seca. Trago una saliva que no le quedaba en la boca y volvió a la carga contra el Mallister, que no tardo en caer al suelo. NO estaba inconsciente, pero era incapaz de levantarse y respiraba entre resuellos.

Se irguió y miro a su alrededor. Scott ya no estaba, debía haber caído. Casimiro le había propinado un martillazo en el hombro a ser Zak que aullando se rindió y se retiro del combate. Pero el herrero chorreaba sangre por el costado y por la pierna. El Dorniense tenía que haberle alcanzado en el muslo con la lanza y las suturas del costado debían haberle reventado. Sonrió con tristeza. No podría enfrentarse a su nuevo amigo en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero Casimiro le devolvió la mirada y pareció captar sus pensamientos. Vio al herrero tomar aire, expulsarlo, volver a tomar aire, alzar su martillo y correr aullando como un demente hacia los últimos contendientes en pie. Se llevo a tres por delante dejando atónito a Thoros de Myr. Casimiro los arrastro hasta la valla donde choco a propósito y con un esfuerzo extra les arreo con el martillo hasta dejarlos inconscientes. No contento, antes de que se le nublara la vista por la inconsciencia, Casimiro tomo aire, agarro el mango de su martillo y lo lanzo con todas las pocas energías que le quedaban contra nadie en particular. Pero parecía ser un hijo de la fortuna. Tuvo suerte. El martillo volador no identificado golpeo en plena espalda a un caballero y lo dejo retorciéndose en el suelo como un pájaro al que le han cortado las alas. Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre los contendientes en pie y el inconsciente Casimiro, el que todos reconocieron que aquel hombre era un peligro con piernas para la integridad física de cualquiera que lo tuviera cerca.

Thoros termino de despachar a los pocos hombres que aun le hacían frente y de pronto se encontró con Arcyth en frente. El combate se prolongaba ya casi tres horas y media.

Aquella tregua no duro mucho, Thoros cargo contra su oponente como un demente desquiciado y Arcyth sabía que no podía dejar que aquella espada lo tocara, así que dejo que el sacerdote tomara la iniciativa en la ducha adoptando una posición meramente defensiva. Bailo con él. Lo hizo atacar y cargar una y otra vez reservando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Tenía una gran ventaja a su merced: juventud. Tenía más resistencia que el otro hombre, aun que Thoros lo ganara en pericia y experiencia. Si él estaba agotado, Thoros colapsaría antes o después.

No fue la estrategia más digna, ni la más honorable. Pero era una buena estrategia. Casi 4 horas después del inicio del combate, Thoros se volvió mucho más lento, pesado y torpe. Arcyth sonrió para sus adentros. Ahora.

El contraataque fue rápido y brutal. Nadie supo lo que paso exactamente, pero de pronto, la espada de Thoros de Myr ardía en el suelo mientras el sacerdote se miraba la mano desarmada con estupefacción.

-Eres un cabroncete al que tener vigilado, ¿eh?- le comento alegremente el hombre de la armadura roja. Arcyth solo le sonrió y se encogió de hombros- Bien...dejemos que disfrutes de tu día. Enhorabuena, chaval, has ganado a Thoros de Myr, pero espero que tengas la decencia de darme la revancha en alguna ocasión...

Hasta el Rey parecía sorprendido con el resultado del combate. Los aplausos se hicieron esperar. Y los vítores, aun más sorprendidos por lo sucedido, resultaron ensordecedores. Arcyth se quito el yelmo y respiro tan profundo que parecía que el aire fuera a acabarse.

Lo llevaron a cuestas hasta su tienda para que descansara hasta la cena y la entrega de premios. Y nada más correr la cortina para meterse dentro, agradeciendo la sombra, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Sarrah, Harlum y Vadid estaban allí.

Lo ayudaron a desvestirse. Harlum curo sus heridas mientras Vadid arreglaba su armadura y Sarrah, que había tomado un balde de agua fresca, varios paños y una pastilla de jabón, comenzó a lavarlo retirándole todo el sudor.

-¿Sabéis que estas cosas las hacen los sirvientes, verdad?

-No hay tarea que unos hermanos preocupados no hicieran por su hermano mayor y señor- respondió Harlum

-Además nos tenias preocupado- Esta vez fue Vadid- Creíamos que te ibas a desmoronar en cualquier momentos

-que poca fe tenéis en mi- Arcyth parecía divertirse. Entendía que sus tres hermanos debían haber estado realmente preocupados.

-No es una cuestión de fe. Es solo...-Sarrah trago saliva y miro a su hermano mayor severamente- Has ido demasiado lejos. Podrían haberte hecho daño. Sabemos de lo que eres capaz, pero no nos puedes culpar por angustiarnos al verte en peligro más de lo necesario.

Arcyth acaricio el pelo dorado de Sarrah y solo murmuro un "gracias" antes de caer rendido y quedar dormido mientras lo lavaban y curaban. Era agradable sentirse tan...respetado y querido.

Despertó cuando Yira lo sacudía sin ninguna contemplación. Sarrah también estaba allí, pero sus dos hermanos varones no estaban.

-Es la hora del banquete- le anuncio Sarrah con apilando las ropas de gala que iba a llevar Arcyth.

-¿Tan pronto?- se levanto del camastro dolorido y magullado. Estaba hecho polvo. Pero tenía que cumplir con su obligación.

-Has dormido toda la tarde, milord.

-Me han parecido cinco minutos...- remoloneo él.

Sarrah solo se encogió de hombros. Yira y ella comenzaron a lavarlo de nuevo y a cambiarle los vendajes. Le arreglaron el pelo y lo ayudaron a vestirse con sus mejores trajes.

-No soy un inútil, se vestirme solo...-protesto.

-No protestes y disfruta de uno de los privilegios de ser señor de una casa-le regaño cariñosamente su hermana.

El puso los ojos en blanco pero las dejo hacer. Estaba demasiado cansado como para oponer resistencia alguna.

Mientras aun estaban abrochándole las botas, una visita imprevista corrió la cortina y asomo la cabeza en la tienda

-Puedo pasar?- Para sorpresa de todos, Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia, Guardián del norte y mano del Rey estaba allí, esperando permiso para adentrarse en una tienda de lona como si fuera un simple escudero.

-Por favor, adelante, mi señor mano- Masculló Arcyth pillado de improvisto.- ¿a qué debo el honor de esta visita?

-Si no es mucho pedir, hay alguien que quería conoceros- respondió el norteño. Y por su espalda, asomo la cabeza la más pequeña de sus hijas. Arya

Sarrah y Yira se habían retirado a un discreto segundo plano. Y Arcyth no sabía qué cara poner o que decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Eh...hola...

De alguna manera, Arya se envalentono de golpe y se coló en la tienda plantándose delante del Minkundis con los ojos llenos de un brillo curioso e hiperexcitado.

-Lo que habéis usado en el combate...esos movimientos...era Danza del Agua, ¿verdad?

Arcyth miro a Ned, Ned no miraba a nadie, Arya miraba a Arcyth y Sarrah intentaba no reírse

-Eh...si- Prefirió ser honesto, y le sonrió a aquella pequeña niña a la que había nombrado reina del amor y la belleza apenas un día antes. Al menos le debía eso.

-¡Mi padre me puso un maestro de danza y yo también la estoy aprendiendo!- Tras soltar aquello sin haber pensado en lo que decía, Arya pareció perder fuelle, encogerse sobre sí misma y mirar a su padre, que se había quedado blanco como el papel y parecía querer esconderse bajo una piedra. Arcyth sintió cierta empatía con aquella niña.

-Es algo bueno, ¿verdad? Siempre pensé que las mujeres deberían saber defenderse por si mismas. Estoy pensando en enseñar un poco de la danza a mi propia hermana.

-¿Pero las mujeres no se supone que no deben saber esas cosas?

-Lo que se supone que debemos ser, y lo que realmente somos, rara vez coincide- Arcyth le removió el pelo a la niña- Si alguna vez deseáis practicar, solo decídmelo.

La pequeña norteña sonrió. Y cuando su padre no miraba, se abrió un poco la liviana capa que llevaba, mostrándole una pequeña espada de filo fino. Arcyth se sintió asombrado.

-Se llama Aguja- Dijo ella orgullosa.

-Un buen nombre y una buena espada...-Arcyth contemplo aquella hoja de aspecto casi como de juguete. Pero comprendió que era obra de un maestro herrero que sabía lo que se hacía. Cualquiera que se tomara como algo inofensivo podía llevarse una sorpresa muy desagradable.

-¿Vos también aprendisteis de los gatos?- sabia a lo que se refería Arya cuando le hizo esa pregunta. Solo sonrió

-¿Tu maestro te tiene persiguiendo felinos por sótanos y escaleras?

Ambos rieron. Ned Stark se quedo pasmado al ver la escena, pero no oía que murmuraba aquel hombre de talla gigantesca y su pequeña hija que parecía unirles con cierta complicidad.

-Nos veremos en las celebraciones, Milord campeón- le dijo en tono halagador Arya- y quizás algún día podáis enseñarme algo

-Con un poco de suerte, seréis vos la que me enseñe a mi algún truco.

Arya se hincho como un pavo, orgullosa y decidida a aprender mucho y muy rápido para realizar esa hazaña.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Arcyth la llamo por última vez.

-¿Recordais lo que os dije en la justa?

-Claro...-Arya se extraño un poco

Arcyth se freno en seco. Se quedo congelado. No tenía ni idea de por qué decía esas cosas. Pero por un instante, había visto una sombra funesta sobre Arya. Tenía una urgente sensación de que esa niña corría peligro. Tenía la garganta seca. Era como una mano. Una mano que pertenecía a un rostro blanco y negro, que se cernía sobre el cuello de Arya. Parpadeo. Y sin saber por qué susurro en tono apremiante:

-No lo olvidéis nunca. Si me necesitáis, solo hacédmelo saber. Soy el campeón de vuestro padre hasta que me libre de tal deber o decida relevarme. Y seré vuestro campeón si lo requerís o necesitáis. Recordadlo siempre.

La niña sonrió radiante. Tenía algo que ni siquiera Sansa tenia. Un campeón propio. Asintió con la cabeza y dejo que su padre la guiara fuera.

-Sois muy amable, Milord Arcyth- Ned Stark no sabía cómo entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-Era mera sinceridad, mi señor mano.

Ned pareció dudar unos segundos antes de añadir:

-Algo que parece no abundar en estos lares.

-Yo no soy de estos lares.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada seria y evaluativa.

-no os retraso más, Lord Arcyth, os veré en el festín.

Ned Stark se fue como había entrado, sin hacer ruido y casi de puntillas, como si no quisiera molestar.

Arcyth respiro hondo y cayó en la cuenta de que Yira lo llamaba. Y al mirarla, la Dothraki señalo a Sarrah. Pálida como el papel y con los ojos desorbitados. Con la frente perlada de sudor y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Dioses...-Arcyth se levanto de golpe y casi corrió hacia su hermana.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

-He visto...he visto algo horrible. Pensaras que estoy loca pero he visto algo horrible...-La pequeña de la familia casi rompe a llorar allí mismo. Estaba aterrada.

Arcyth se quedo de piedra.

-¿Una sombra sobre la niña de los Stark? ¿Y un rostro blanco y negro?

Ambos hermanos se miraron

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque yo también lo he visto

-No es posible...-Sarrah parpadeo confusa- ¿cómo es siquiera posible?

-Eso tendremos que descubrirlo en otro momento. Nos esperan. Pero vamos a tener que hablar de esto.

-Hermano, ¿recuerdas lo que dijeron los Braavosi en el bosque?- Sarrah no parecía querer dejar el tema

-Sí. Lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que te acabo de decir que hablaremos de esto en otro momento- Arcyth sabia imponerse cuando quería. Su hermana recupero la compostura casi de inmediato al oír su tono severo de voz y se enjuago los ojos con las manos.

-Por supuesto. Lo lamento, mi seño- Sarrah sonrió. Y Arcyth se dio cuenta que de algún modo, su pequeña hermana se había puesto algún tipo de máscara interior. Quisiera poder hablar con ella, intentar resolver aquel misterio y aclarar las cosas. Pero no podían. NO tenían tiempo. Y ambos lo sabían. El deber era lo primero.

Cuando estuvo listo, bien vestido y terminaron de arreglarle el pelo, partieron hacia el salón de banquetes. Los sirvientes empezaron a recoger la tienda y sus objetos personales para mandarlos a la taberna donde tenían habitaciones.

Aquella titánica estancia que era el gran salón de la fortaleza roja, tan grande que parecía que cupiera allí todo hombre mujer y niño de poniente, estaba tan satura de mesas y personas ocupándolas que casi pareciera imposible. Pero no cavia ni un alma más. Las celebraciones se sucedían una detrás de otra.

Había una mesa con los trofeos cerca de donde estaba la palestra de los Reyes y su corte. Y en esta ocasión, tanto los Minkundis como los dos caballeros del Valle tenían reservado un sitio mucho mejor. Un hueco reservado a los campeones del torneo.

Brillando bajo la luz de las velas, estaba la cadena dorada con un colgante en forma de martillo de oro para el campeón de mazas. Una estatua de madera tallada con un casco de oro y una espada también de oro para el campeón de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Un caballo rampante de madera tallada con un caballero de oro forjado con una larga lanza de torneos para el campeón de justas. Una flecha de oro para el campeón de arquería... Pero más codiciado aun que los trofeos, estaban los pagares que se cobraban en la tesorería de la fortaleza o en cualquier banco de renombre.

Fueron convocados uno a uno. Fue curioso cuando Robert Baratheon reconoció a Casimiro de sus corredurías norteñas y lo abrazo emocionado al verlo como campeón de mazas.

-Yo luchaba con martillo en mis años mozos, ¿sabes?- le comento el Rey como si fueran viejos camaradas de armas. Casimiro solo sonrió.- ¡cuando todo esté perifollo destinado a impresionar a los pijos y pisaverdes, te debo una fiesta como los siete mandan!

-Sera un honor brindar con mi Rey a su salud- contesto el herrero intentando sonar digno de tal honor.

-¡La diversión luego!- atronó el Rey- ¡primero el deber!

Agarro los dos pagares que Casimiro había ganado, el segundo puesto en la justa, y el primero en mazas: 25.000 piezas de oro en total. Más oro del que Casimiro había soñado en ver junto de una sola vez. La boca se le seco al herrero. Iba a ser rico.

-¡Campeón de contundentes, subcampeón en justas!- Aulló el Rey haciendo que todos aplaudieran- ¡Casimiro Flor de Lis! ¡Desmontador de Montañas y Domador de Perros!

Gregor Clegaine se levanto de su asiento y se largo de allí con un gesto furioso muy poco caballeresco. El perro fue el primero en alzar la copa y brindar con entusiasmo. Y todos bebieron a la salud de Casimiro, que agarraba sus trofeos como si se los fueran a quitar.

Anguy recogió su premio también. Y ni siquiera se quedo a las celebraciones. Desfilo también el campeón que gano sin pena ni gloria el torneo de espada,...pero todos los presentes estallaron en gritos cuando Lord Arcyth Minkundis fue llamado.

-¡Ganador de la justa! ¡Campeón de la mano del Rey! Y si fuera poco, ¡ganador del torneo de lanzas y del Combate cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Guardabosques real! ¡Domador del domador de perros! El que puso en su puto sitio al jodido Thoros de Myr! ¡Segador de margaritas! ¡Tres hurras por Arcyth Minkundis!

Los presentes fueron gritados, y los gritos divertidos de "segador de margaritas" fueron atronados por todos. Arcyth apretó los dientes fingiendo gratitud y tomo sus trofeos. Y 70.000 dragones de oro en pagares.

Al volver a su sitio, todos seguían llamándolo segador de margaritas. Por su hazaña tumbando a Ser Loras, a quien el mote le hacía tan poca gracia como al propio Arcyth.

-No es mal apodo...-le susurro Harlum, que se apresuro a dar sus explicaciones ante la furibunda mirada de su hermano mayor- los ungüentos para laceraciones y heridas de armas de filo se hacen con margaritas, mi señor. Son lo mejor que se puede hacer. Evitan infecciones y ayudan en la sanación. A esas flores, los maestres las llaman "la flor de batalla". Y en la Ciudadela, leí un libro sobre antiguas armas,... y había una que siempre encontré fascinante. Era similar a una ballesta, pero lanzaba no flechas, si no cuchillas enganchadas en cadena. No sé cómo funcionaba el arma, pero al dispararla las cadenas se abrían girando con las cuchillas dando vueltas a su alrededor. Era demoledora. Un arma muy temida hace mucho en Essos. El nombre real del arma era una palabra larga y complicada...pero era conocida por el mote "segador de margaritas" porque acababa con toda vida que estuviera en su ratio de acción con la misma facilidad que una doncella siega flores...Por eso os lo digo, aun que ellos no lo sepan, aun que para casi todos no sea más que una guasa, no es un mal apodo...

Harlum trago saliva. Arcyth pareció pensarlo, y acabo sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, no es mal apodo...

Lord Baelish se acerco a su mesa con varios sirvientes que cargaban con cofres. Los presentes se quedaron en silencio mirándolo y Sarrah se levanto sonriendo extasiada.

-Lady Sarrah, no es justo que una mujer tan hermosa sea también tan afortunada...- Meñique se inclino saludándola con cortesía- como solicitasteis, el pago de vuestras apuestas

Los cofres fueron depositados en la mesa delante de los anonadados hermanos.

Harlum abrió uno de los cofres y silbo al ver dentro. Montones de monedas de oro pulcramente apiladas le devolvieron la mirada.

-Dioses, cuanto apostaste, Sarrah?

-Lady Sarrah aposto 10 dragones de oro por Lord Arcyth en lanza Y las apuestas estaban 1000 a 1... Y no fue la única apuesta que gano- Meñique sonreía de manera untuosa, y Sarrah seguía dando saltitos emocionada y feliz.

Arcyth abrió otro de los cofres. También lleno hasta arriba de oro.

-Por curiosidad, ¿cuánto ha ganado Sarrah en total?- El campeón de la mano del Rey no salía de su asombro.

Meñique saco un librito de uno de sus bolsillos y paso unas cuantas páginas, contando mentalmente

-Pues exactamente...-Meñique se lamio el dedo, paso otra página y carraspeo suavemente con una sonrisa en los labios- 160.047 dragones de oro.

Casimiro estaba bebiendo, y al escuchar esa cifra se le escapo un chorro vaporizado en aspersión por la nariz. Harlum abrió la boca tanto que casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. Vadid estallo en carcajadas y Arcyth sencillamente se quedo petrificado.

-¿cuánto ha dicho?- grazno Arcyth intentando sonar sereno y tranquilo

-En lanza estaban mil a uno. Y aposto 10 dragones. En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaban también mil a uno, y aposto 50 dragones a su favor. Pero en justas, que las apuestas estaban más o menos igual, vuestra hermana aposto 100 dragones... hizo una cuarta apuesta por Lord Casimiro, también a mil a uno. Diez venados de plata: 47 dragones más. Súmenlo ustedes mismos

Los porteadores de meñique seguían dejando cofres. Y los cofres se iban acumulando. Harlum hizo un cálculo rápido.

-Si cada moneda pesa unos 20 gramos, y calculando a groso modo con el numero de monedas que hay ahí, ¿sois conscientes, hermanos, que en esos cofres hay unos 4.000 kilos de oro?

-Pues os digo desde ya que a mí eso en los bolsillos no me cabe...-bromeo Vadid.

Arcyth llamo a uno de sus sirvientes a que enviara un cuervo a Descanso del Rey para que enviara un barco a Desembarco. Llevarse todo eso por tierra seria un suplicio además de un cebo demasiado tentador para posibles ladrones.

Sarrah seguía jugando a aparentar ser tonta, necia y estar exultante de felicidad por su suerte. Pero todos los presentes habían caído en el detalle de que aquella pequeña muchachita de 14 años acababa de ganar más dinero con unas apuestas del que habían ganado los que habían sudado, sangrado y sufrido en las justas. Era cuanto menos irónico. Y la pequeña Minkundis ya estaba parloteando de los vestidos y las joyas que se iba a comprar con una pequeña parte de sus ganancias.

-Os aconsejaría invertir parte de ese dinero en algo rentable, mi señora- Le susurro Meñique con cortesía- O que permitierais a vuestro Maese o a vuestros hermanos asesoraros en su administración.

-Y que me aconsejaríais vos, Lord Baelish?- Sarrah lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos- Si sois el consejero de la moneda tenéis que saber de que habláis...

Meñique rio divertido

-Seria un placer recomendaros algunas inversiones mi joven dama, si vais a pasar un tiempo en la capital, podemos hablar en cualquier momento que deseéis.

Sarrah sonrió de una manera espectacular. Hasta Arcyth sintió como el estomago se le encogía. Parecía una doncella que ha visto el rostro de los dioses o que acababa de conocer al amor de su vida. Una mezcla de éxtasis, gratitud y revelación. Meñique por su parte, tenía la expresión de un zorro que acaba de ver a un conejo despistado. No sabía si preocuparse más por lo que aquel hombre pudiera hacer a su hermana o por lo que su hermana pudiera hacerle a aquel hombre. Pero sería interesante.

Cuando la velada estuvo muy avanzada, y los nobles caían borrachos por doquier. Cuando más de una de las camareras y las coperas estaban medio desnudas, un noble furioso entro seguido de sus sirvientes cargando un escudo del que no se veía el emblema.

El hombre rabioso, cruzo el gran salón hacia el estrado, y después giro hacia la mesa de los Minkundis. A pocos metros de alcanzar la mesa, se paró en seco, giro el escudo, y poniendo especial cuidado en hacer el mayor estruendo posible, lo arrojo al suelo boca arriba. Pintado sobre el escudo estaba el emblema Minkundis.

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Más por la sorpresa del ruido que otra cosa. Ese segundo de silencio fue aprovechado por el hombre enfadado que tomo aire y hablo en un tono de voz amenazante.

-¿Y vos os hacéis llamar un señor, un caballero y campeón, cuando sois un traidor, un asesino y un verdugo de vuestra propia gente, Lord Arcyth Minkundis? ¡He venido a hacer justicia por vuestros crímenes, a desenmascararos como el falso caballero que sois y a reclamar vuestra cabeza!

El silencio se hizo aun más denso y más pesado. Los hermanos se miraron. Arcyth se levanto, Muy lentamente. Algo que llevo algo de tiempo dada su estatura. Miro al desconocido y abrió la boca para hablar. Pero no dijo nada. Volvió a mirar al desconocido de arriba a abajo. Arqueó las cejas y opto por ser sincero.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?

El hombre furioso adquirió niveles legendarios de rabia y frustración mientras algunos de los presentes no pudieron evitar reír. Pero apenas nadie se percato que los Minkundis habían cerrado filas, y tres figuras flanqueaban a Arcyth dispuestos a todo.

El Rey había bajado la copa. Miraba a los Minkundis y al recién llegado como quien se da cuenta de que tiene una nueva diversión. Y que seguramente, correría sangre.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15: Lo que el Rey ordena

El hombre furioso se presento como Ser Rodric HiveHill. Y hubo un momento incomodo en el que nadie parecía saber quién era aun sabiendo su nombre.

-Ejem...-carraspeo Harlum- la familia HiveHill es una casa de caballeros hacendados, cuyo bastión está entre el bosque real y puertas de bronce, banderizos juramentados de la casa Minkundis. Pero dado que Ser Rodric no lleva emblemas ni blasones en sus ropas, creo que es comprensible que no le reconociéramos.

-¿En serio?- Vadid susurro al oído de Harlum- he leído las crónicas y no he visto menciones a ninguna familia llamada HiveHill.

-No tienen ni 50 acres de tierra que conformen sus dominios. Apenas poseen unas pocas granjas y no más de unas pocas docenas de caballeros armados y soldados en sus huestes. El mayor triunfo de esa familia es poseer un aserradero y derechos de tala en algunos sectores del bosque. Venden la madera a los astilleros de los puertos el garfio de Massey y en tierra de tormentas.- Harlum hablaba lo bastante suave para que nadie más allá de Arcyth, Sarrah y Vadid lo escucharan.

-¿Y que se supone que le hemos hecho?- Mascullo bastante irritado el señor de la casa

-Ni idea. Los HiveHill y los Minkundis nunca han tenido problemas. Jamás ha habido roces ni encontronazos. Y por el otro lado, tampoco hemos tenido relaciones excesivamente cordiales ni mucho contacto. La verdad es que no se a que viene todo esto. Pero si os puedo decir que recuerdo haber leído las crónicas a fondo. Ser Rodric es el segundo hermano. Su padre, el señor de HiveHall, que es el nombre de su pequeño bastión, no ha dado problemas ni ha llamado la atención. Se llama Thomas HiveHill. El heredero de la casa, y hermano de Rodric, esta prometido con una joven de Tierra de Tormentas. Se casaran en breve. Y por cierto, se llama Criston HiveHill.

Todos lo miraron en silencio. Harlum se sintió tan incomodo que sintió la necesidad de justificarse

-¿Por qué me miráis así? Leo mucho. Y aprendo. ¡El conocimiento y conocer los detalles es fundamental para poder movernos por ahí sin meter la pata! ¡Lo que me sorprende es que no hagáis lo mismo!

Pero la pequeña riña familiar se vio interrumpida cuando el rey, a gritos, pidió que todo se calmara. Convoco a los implicados en las acusaciones realizadas y partieron dejando la fiesta para ir a una zona más privada. Se reunieron en el salon del consejo.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme porque cojones me habéis interrumpido en una fiesta?- Atronó Robert furioso y con ganas de romperle la cara a alguien.

-Mi rey, vengo aquí para declarar una serie de graves acusaciones que deben saberse para poder desacreditar a este hombre que se hace llamar caballero cuando no es más que un villano de la más vil estofa...-Comenzó a recitar Ser Rodric con valentía. Hasta que el rey le interrumpió

-Muchacho, no abuses de mi paciencia. ¿Tengo pinta de que me gusten esas palabras finas y los perifollos verbales? ¡Yo ya partía cráneos abriéndome paso a martillazos a través de los enemigos cuando tú aun estabas tan verde que meabas verde! Si tienes algo que decir, dilo. Si no, ¡no me hagas perder tiempo!

Ser Rodric se quedo blanco. Tenía pinta de alguien honorable que jamás se había enfrentado a alguien tan brutalmente directo y sincero como Robert, y eso lo haba desarmado momentáneamente

Carraspeo. Se recompuso y volvió a la carga desde un enfoque distinto.

-Dos de las granjas de mi familia fueron atacadas. Sus habitantes masacrados vilmente. No pudimos llegar a tiempo para defenderlas pero encontramos indicios que contra toda duda, demuestran que los Minkundis cometieron dicha traición.

-¿Que pruebas?- Inquirió Ned Stark

-Escudos con el emblema de los Minkundis...-Ser Rodric saco varios escudos similares al que había arrojado a los pies de la familia acusada- Y Tabardos bordados con su blasón abandonados en el bosque- También mostro las susodichas pruebas.

Todos miraron los objetos.

-Creo que puedo aportar cierta claridad al asunto...-aporto Harlum, que hizo llamar a uno de sus guardias- Como podéis ver, los tabardos de nuestros hombres son distintos. La tela, el color, el bordado... las libreas de nuestra casa son nuevas. Y todos nuestros hombres recibieron los nuevos uniformes. Jamás hemos usado algo como esto. Ni siquiera es parecido.

Tenía razón. Pese a que a primera vista, el tabardo parecía uno de la casa Minkundis, al verlo con un tabardo real al lado habían muchas diferencias.

-Y el escudo...miradlo, mis señores. Miradlo bien- Harlum paso aquella pieza de metal al resto

Fue el propio Rey Robert quien vio a lo que se refería el maestre.

-Vaya mierda de escudo... ¡parece uno de esos de decoración que se hacen de cobre blando y se pintan para que parezcan de acero! ¡Yo mismo tengo varios de estos decorando paredes!

Hasta Ned Stark parecía incomodo. Ser Rodric se había vuelto a quedar blanco.

-Es cierto- dijo la mano del rey- ningún caballero llevaría un escudo así. Ni un soldado. Ni ningún mercenario. Nadie con dos dedos de frente. Es meramente un objeto ornamental...

Y aun que nadie lo había dicho, todos habían caído en la cuenta de que los dibujos del emblema Minkundis estaban mal hechos, torcidos y completamente borrosos. Como pintados a brochazos torpes por alguien que no sabía dibujar. Cualquiera que pudiera permitirse un escudo buscaba a alguien que supiera lo que hacía para decorárselo.

-¡Todo eso es secundario!- Ser Rodric volvía a la carga ignorando las dudas que habían generado sus pruebas- ¡Puede que fueran soldados renegados, pobres o mal pagados de los Minkundis, o aldeanos de sus tierras con ganas de ganar fortuna y gloria! ¡Eso sigue haciéndolos responsables! ¡Y sigo queriendo justicia! ¡Los pocos supervivientes de esas granjas dicen que eran hombres con emblemas de la casa del guardabosques los que masacraron a mis vasallos! ¡Y puedo hacerlos llamar para que testifiquen!

-Si alguno de mis hombres ha sido responsable del ataque, pagara por ello, os lo aseguro- Asevero Arcyth con seriedad- Pero os aseguro que ni yo ni nadie de mi casa ha dado la orden de semejante barbarie. Y me ofende que hayáis hecho esas acusaciones públicamente en lugar de venir a resolver esto en persona.

-¿Para qué me mandarais matar como matasteis a mis siervos?- Ser Rodric bullía de furia contenida e indignación- ¡para que hicierais desaparecer las pruebas! No señor. ¡Ante el rey, ante toda la corte, la verdad siempre debe ser servida antes que los intereses de los hombres, y no voy a dejarme avasallar por vuestros títulos y renombre! ¡Si realmente sois inocentes, no tenéis nada que temer, pero solo un cobarde que tiene cosas que ocultar exige resolver los problemas lejos de la vista del público y los hombres justos!

Sarrah cogió a Arcyth del codo y tiro hacia atrás para evitar que su hermano le partiera los dientes a puñetazos a aquel bocazas que había echado por tierra todos sus intentos para ganarse una buena fama y reputación. Una acusación así hecha públicamente seria una macula difícil de limpiar. Y por mucho que se aclarara el asunto y se ventilara públicamente, la gente siempre tendría la duda...siempre quedaría ese pequeño borrón. Por lo menos, durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Dioses, basta de palabrería y de egos heridos!- grito Robert furioso- Lord Arcyth, aclarad este asunto. Ned, quiero que investigues todo esto. Y lo quiero resuelto en una semana. Y tú, Ser Rodric, basta de acusaciones y de gritos por los salones. Aguaís la fiesta a todo el mundo.

Robert no espero corteses palabras ni nada. Solos se giro y se marcho de allí maldiciendo y echando pestes contra todos y todo.

Arcyth no perdió el tiempo

-Vadid, ve a casa. Coge el caballo más rápido y quema a todos los corceles que hagan falta, pero te quiero allí tan rápido como sea humanamente posible. Coge a tus hombres y rastrea el tramo de bosque que hay de Descanso a HiveHall. Busca a los responsable. Y tráeme al menos alguno vivo. Cualquier prueba, cualquier indicio...lo quiero. Llévate a todos los rastreadores que necesites. Los guardabosques se conocen el terreno, llévalos también. Quiero una batida en toda regla. Ve.

Vadid no espero más instrucciones. Sonrió, hizo una reverencia, y partió a las caballerizas a toda velocidad.

Sarrah por su parte se había puesto a hacer pucheros. Sus ojos brillantes estaban húmedos, y de alguna forma que Arcyth no podía ni siquiera comprender, consiguió que unas cuantas enormes lagrimas empezaran a rodarle por las mejillas, dándole un aspecto tan frágil que parecía una hermosa muñeca de cristal a punto de romperse.

Ella se acerco a ser Rodric y le golpeo torpemente en el pecho con su pequeño puño cerrado. Era el mismo efecto que el que un niño pequeño golpeara un muro. Más efectivita y teatral que efectivo.

-¡Como osáis!- dijo ella entre sollozos- ¡Como podéis pensar siquiera que esto es responsabilidad nuestra! ¡Como os podéis atrever siquiera a acusarnos! Los Minkundis siempre hemos sido buenos con el Bosque del rey. ¡Y de lo único que se nos podría acusar es que en los últimos años de mi padre, dada su tristeza y su enfermedad, nos desentendimos más de lo que debiéramos de nuestras obligaciones! ¡Pero llevamos un tiempo arreglando nuestros errores! ¡Pero vos venís y declaráis ante todos que somos unos asesinos de niños y unos barbaros capaces de hacer daño a nuestra propia gente! ¡A aquellos que nos juraron lealtad! ¿Nos habéis insultado y acusado injustamente, y decís que obráis en pos de la justicia y la verdad mientras echáis barro sobre nuestro nombre delante de todos? ¡Como podéis hacer algo así y seguís llamándoos caballero!

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Sarrah se tapaba el rostro con las manos y comenzaba a llorar con sonoros sollozos.

Ned Stark se sentía realmente incomodo. Nunca había soportado ver llorar a las mujeres. Pero la autentica sorpresa fue Ser Rodric. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas de pura vergüenza. Sarrah había metido un dedo en la yaga y había retorcido el nudillo hasta llegar al alma. Y ser Rodric se tambaleaba en su convicción.

-Mi señora- consiguió atinar a decir- Yo no pretendía ofenderos, solo quiero hacer justicia y dejar la verdad al descubierto...

-¡No! ¡Mentís!- Sarrah dio dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de Ser Rodric que había alargado la mano hacia el hombro de la doncella- ¡No os importa la verdad! ¡Solo habéis entrado lanzando acusaciones delante de todos, avergonzándonos aun que seamos inocentes! ¡Insultarnos y acusarnos no es justicia para vuestros siervos muertos! ¡Solo os beneficia a vos y a vuestra casa que reclamáis satisfacciones!

-Si mi señora piensa que haría esto por algo tan vil como el oro cuando mis granjas ardieron y mis vasallos fueron asesinados...-Ser Rodric estaba sulfurado. No sabía cómo lidiar con algo así.

-¿Entonces por qué? ¡Ni siquiera habéis pensado en el daño que hacíais! ¡La gente las creerá! ¡Murmurará a nuestras espaldas! ¡Habéis dicho cosas horribles como que os habríamos matado si hubieseis venido a hablar con nosotros para arreglar las cosas! ¡Ahora nadie nos creerá! ¡Habéis arruinado el día! ¡Y la fiesta! ¡Y es todo culpa vuestra!

Sarrah salió de allí corriendo no sin antes girarse de forma tan dramática que su vestido azul intenso hondeo como una flor abriéndose al principio de la primavera, y se marcho corriendo como hacen las doncellas, con la velocidad justa como para que si alguien quiere salir corriendo tras ellas no les cueste mucho alcanzarlas. Arcyth estaba impresionado. Sarrah había conseguido Poner rojo hasta las orejas de pura vergüenza a Ned Stark y Ser Rodric boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua sin poder articular palabra.

-¡Yo no pretendía insultar a vuestra señora hermana, lo juro!- Consiguió decir entre graznidos

-Insultar a mi hermana es el menor de tus problemas- Zanjo Arcyth.- Habéis insultado a toda mi casa. Nos habéis acusado públicamente, habéis lanzado infundadas acusaciones frente a toda la corte. Y lo único que respaldan vuestras palabras son unos cuantos escudos decorativos mal pintados y unos tabardos que parecen bordados por costureras mancas.

-¡Pero fuisteis vosotros! ¡Lo dicen los supervivientes!- Ser Rodric se tambaleaba. Su determinación seguía firme y su cabezonería era patente, pero había perdido fuelle.

-Si resulta que vuestras acusaciones eran falsas- Intervino Ned Stark- Habrá consecuencias para vos y vuestra casa. ¿Sois consciente de ello?

Ser Rodric se cayó de golpe. Obviamente no había pensado en ello. Empezó a sudar. Y mucho.

-Mi padre esta de camino y mañana el demostrara lo que tenga que demostrarse. Y se aclarara la implicación de los Minkundis en este turbio asunto- Sentencio el joven caballero que de pronto se haya perdido- Me envió a mi primero a caballo para tantear la situación y dictaminar si...

Ned Stark lo interrumpió de golpe

-¿Tantear la situación? ¿A lo que habéis hecho lo llamáis "tantear la situación"? Ser, ¡creo que a vuestros problemas le tendréis que añadir la reacción de vuestro padre cuando se entere de lo que habéis hecho! ¡Acusar así a la familia a la que jurasteis vasallaje frente al rey e implicar a toda la corte es muy grave si no podéis respaldar vuestras palabras con pruebas!

-Pero...

-Marchaos, mañana hablare con vuestro padre y aclararemos este asunto- Ned Stark no tenía ganas de más tonterías de caballeros demasiado rápidos e insensatos para lanzar el guante tras sueños de honor y gloria en honor a verdades vagas.

El HiveHill masculló unas cuantas despedidas corteses y se escabullo de allí. Arcyth respiro hondo y encarándose a Ned Stark hablo suavemente

-Si mi señor mano no tiene nada más que decir, espero que me de permiso para retirarme yo también.

El guardián del norte arqueo las cejas ante tanto aplomo, y solo asintió con la cabeza. Harlum siguió a su hermano lejos de allí.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo aclarar esto?- le pregunto al maestre cuando ya estaban lejos de todos

-Lo primero es volver al salón de banquetes. Nadie debe vernos preocupados ni angustiados por lo sucedido. Debemos aparentar normalidad e inocencia

-Somos inocentes de esa acusación- se frustro Arcyth

-Ser inocentes y parecer inocentes son cosas diferentes. La primera requiere pruebas, la segunda solo actitud. Por ahora, debemos parecer inocentes.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de banquetes, parecía que nada había sucedido. Todos bebían, comían y festejaban. Pero al entrar ellos se hizo un instante de silencio incomodo hasta que se sentaron y siguieron comiendo y bebiendo como si nada.

Sarrah estaba allí, dramatizando mientras le contaba su versión retorcida e hiperexagerada de los hechos a Leila Dayne. Harlum se percato que la versión de lo sucedido de su hermana los dejaba en la posición de victimas de un complot miserable por mermar su posición. Sonrió. Sarrah se estaba ganando simpatías. De hecho, ya había conseguido un corrillo de mujeres de varias casas y familias diferentes que escuchaban su lacrimógena historia. Podría haber sido actriz. Podría hacer discursos. Esa mujer rubia de ojos dorados podía solo con palabras convencer a hombres para que murieran por cualquier causa... Harlum trago saliva aterrado. Pese a que su hermana no sabía usar espadas ni cuchillos ni lanzas, su lengua viperina podía ser considerada un arma más devastadora que el fuego Valyrio, pues el fuego Valyrio solo podía quemarte. Sarrah podía hacer que el que lanzara el fuego lo hiciera por un motivo y que el hombre que fuera quemado muriera pensando que lo hacía por una causa. Y eso daba miedo.

Cuando la velada ya estaba muy avanzada, muchos señores se habían acercado a presentar sus respetos a los Minkundis insistiendo en que no creían en esas viles acusaciones. Y el maestre se dio cuenta de que sus blasones y enseñas correspondían con los de las mujeres que habían estado escuchando a Sarrah. Era como lanzar una piedra al agua...generaba hondas y hondas que iban más y más lejos...llegando a lugares insospechados.

Ya cuando la noche estaba muy avanzada, los comensales del banquete empezaron a retirarse. Algunos por su propio pie y otros en coma etílico porteados por sus sirvientes.

Y dada su fortuna reciente, Arcyth decidió que iba siendo hora de tener una propiedad en desembarco. Hablo con uno de sus lacayos y este se puso a buscar de inmediato una finca apropiada en la capital para su señor. Como encontraría aquel hombre casas en venta a esas horas, Arcyth no lo sabía, pero la determinación con la que su lacayo había salido de la fortaleza roja lo dejo impresionado.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertaron en la taberna, tenían noticias. Vadid había llegado a casa y se había puesto en marcha. Uno de sus barcos estaba en el puerto recién arribado a Desembarco, y su sirviente había encontrado varias propiedades durante la noche que podían visitar cuando quisieran por si al final se decidían a comprar alguna.

Y eso antes de que Arcyth tuviera tiempo de tomar el desayuno.

Mando a sus lacayos a cargar un carro con las ganancias de Sarrah del torneo. O al menos todas sus ganancias salvo lo que Sarrah se había quedado para su uso y disfrute. Arcyth no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero de alguna manera le había convencido de que necesitaba un vestuario apropiado y renovar parte de las prendas de vestir de los hermanos. Estaba aturdido y confuso pues su hermana había usado un tono de voz monótono y lógico...sonaba tan racional... y justo después de haber accedido y haberle dado permiso, cuando ella cogió una cantidad ridículamente grande de dinero a toda prisa y había salido corriendo, se dio cuenta que lo había enredado en sus tejemanejes. Pero no irían solos. Solicito una escolta de capas doradas para que protegieran el cargamento hasta que fueran embarcados en el navío. La guardia de la ciudad accedió sin problemas. Y el pago fue generoso.

Después del desayuno, Arcyth, llamo a Harlum y Sarrah, que fueron con él a visitar la ciudad y ver las propiedades.

La primer casa que vieron fue una cerca de la calle del acero. Con unas impresionantes vistas del gran septo de Baelor. Una bulliciosa calle céntrica cerca de todos los mercados y los puntos neurálgicos de la ciudad.

La segunda, era una casa pequeña pero encantadora a pocas calles de distancia del callejón de la cerveza, en la propia colina de Aegon, a tiro de piedra de la fortaleza roja. Era un barrio noble donde muchos dirigentes de las grandes casas pero no de las familias tenían propiedades. Una de las sucursales del Banco de Hierro estaba allí. Claro que también estaba allí el burdel de Meñique y varias casas que funcionaban como embajadas de dirigentes de Essos.

Ya entrado el mediodía, visitaron la tercera propiedad. Un pequeño palacete de aspecto adorable, amurallado y con jardín privado, junto a la muralla al norte de la fortaleza roja, pero antes de llegar a las puertas del hierro. Era con diferencia la zona más cara d ella ciudad donde las mansiones y los pequeños palacios privados de los nobles enriquecían aquella área de la ciudad que no olía a mierda y orines y pasear por las calles era ver un desfile de hermosas demás y carruajes exquisitos. Por no mencionar que era de las zonas más seguras de la ciudad, pues la guardia y los capas doradas hacían rondas a menudo por ese lugar, las puertas de hierro eran de las más seguras de la ciudad, y la propia colina de Aegon hacia de barrera natural de cara al mar.

Todos los hermanos se encapricharon con aquella propiedad de inmediato. El Palacete era acogedor, y tenía un pequeño torreón grueso y más alto que el Muro de la propiedad que asomaba por encima de las murallas de la ciudad. Coronado por una terraza, el torreón era un minúsculo jardín privado dentro de la casa con unas vistas de 360 grados del mar y todo desembarco.

Se enteraron que la propiedad pertenecía a un rico mercader Pentosi que había fallecido hacia poco, y sus hijos querían deshacerse de esa costosa propiedad a la que no iban a ir nunca. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí. Si querían una localización estratégica en la ciudad que supusiera un alarde de derroche y les hiciera parecer prósperos y enriquecidos, aquello era perfecto.

Pero desembolsar los 5.000 dragones de oro que valía la propiedad les dolió. Pese a que tenían el dinero. Arcyth era reacio a tales malgastos, pero reconoció la necesidad de ello. Así que le dio cierta cantidad de dinero a Sarrah para que se encargara de las compras pertinentes en cuanto a la adecuación de la propiedad para sus nuevos inquilinos. Esa misma tarde iniciaron el traslado de la taberna al palacete, tras realizar el pago de la propiedad y recibir por parte del banco de hierro, que tramitaban la venta de la casa.

-Tenemos nuestra casa en desembarco...-Harlum estaba impresionado.

-Espera a que Vadid la vea...-Arcyth sonrió con cierto sadismo- Se va a cabrear mucho cuando se entere que no compramos la que estaba cerca de los burdeles caros...

Ambos hermanos disfrutaron en silencio de imaginarse la pataleta que tendría Vadid cuando lo supiera. E incluso se jugaron a los dados quien tendría el honor de decírselo. El ganador se quedaba el privilegio. Para frustración de Arcyth, Harlum tuvo más suerte.

Incluso cuando volvieron a la taberna a empaquetar sus cosas y se encontraron con Casimiro y Scott los invitaron a disfrutar de su recién adquirida propiedad en desembarco del rey.

-¿Cómo vamos a permitir que nuestros nuevos amigos paguen por una taberna cuando ahora tenemos casa aquí? Hay habitaciones para todos, insistimos- Arcyth estaba aprendiendo a sonar cortes y educado. Y sintió cierto regocijo cuando ambos caballeros del valle aceptaron la invitación. Tenía que hacer amigos y aquellos los le caían bien.

Bebieron y disfrutaron de su buena fortuna, y se enteraron de que Casimiro había invertido parte de sus ganancias en una pequeña tienda que había comprado en la calle del acero.

-Pretendo traer parte de mi producción de espadas y armaduras para venderlas en la capital. Tiene un ático en la propia tienda donde hay un pequeño apartamento. No es como lo que os habéis comprado vosotros...-murmuro el herrero impresionado al ver el lujo desmedido del palacete- pero a mí me vale.

-Siempre que vengáis a la capital seréis bienvenidos en esta casa, Ser Casimiro-Arcyth sonaba sincero- Y vos también, Ser Scott

Esa noche, cuando inauguraron su recién adquirida propiedad en una cena de celebración, Sarrah apareció vestida con un espectacular vestido de seda azul. Los caballeros del Valle quedaron pasmados, pero ni la mitad que Harlum y Arcyth, que jamás habían visto a su hermana tan hermosa.

Se había recogido el pelo en un complicado conjunto de trenzas con arquillas de metal lacado de azul real, con pequeños zafiros que resplandecían en el lecho dorado que era su cabello.

Las enormes mangas ondulantes, rematadas en brocados dorados se movían suavemente siseando con el movimiento de sus brazos, y cuando giro para que la vieran por todos los ángulos las faldas se desplegaron en metros y metros de tela que giraron con ella, haciéndola parecer una flor.

-No sé cuánto te habrá costado ese vestido, y no quiero saberlo. Pero ha valido cada penique...-consiguió decir Arcyth con la boca seca. Y hasta se ruborizo ligeramente al ver la sonrisa que le regalo Sarrah al saber que su aspecto causaba el efecto deseado.

-He comprado ropajes a juego para Vadid y para ti también, mi señor hermano, mañana vendrá la costurera a entallároslo a vos, y a Vadid también cuando regrese a desembarco. Espero que os complazca mi elección.

Esa misma noche, antes de irse a domar, alguien llamo a la puerta de Arcyth. Era Sarrah.

Esta vez vestía un traje negro azabache, de terciopelo. Con el cuerpo recogido en un alazada alrededor de su cuello que debajo toda su espalda al descubierto desde la nuca hasta los lumbares. Las mangas sueltas se ataban en su brazo y eran enormes campanas de seda roja como la sangre. Era lo más hermoso que Arcyth había visto. Sencillo, sin ornamentos innecesarios. Pero es que no los necesitaba.

Ella giro lentamente para que lo viera. Ningún hombre con sangre en las venas podría quedar impávido ante aquella visión. El negro y el rojo hacían destacar sobremanera la palidez de Sarrah y le daban una intensidad casi inhumana a sus ojos dorados y a sus cabellos pálidos.

-Cuando lo vi no pude resistirme- le confesó ella

-Sabes que no puedes llevarlo en público sin levantar sospechas...-confeso él con cierta tristeza. Estaba más que hermosa.

-Lo sé, pero quería que lo vieras. Algún día lo podre lucir. Solo quería que lo supieras...

Y tal como había entrado se fue. Dejando a Arcyth solo en la habitación, que de pronto parecía más fría, más grande y más vacía. Pero aun así, esa confianza de Sarrah lo había llenado de esperanza. Algún día, tendrían algo que celebrar. Aun que aun fuera algo tan remoto y lejano que descorazonaba. Pero Sarrah tenía esa cualidad...decir la palabra apropiada en el momento adecuado para devolver a cualquiera al camino que había perdido y que no olvidara su meta, por mucho que faltara para alcanzarla.

Pero muy lejos de allí, mientras en Desembarco las cosas estaban expectantes pese a fingir que no pasaba nada, sucedían muchas cosas


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: La mujer del herrero.

Casimiro acababa de irse de nuevo del Valle para alguna estúpida misión de esas por el honor y la gloria de su señor. ¡Ja! Majaderías. El honor y la gloria no daban de comer a 4 hijos ni mantenían una casa limpia. El honor no fregaba cacerolas con arena para quitar los hollines. La gloria y la caballería no frotaban con cenizas los orinales para que estuvieran limpios.

Casandra estaba que echaba humo. Casimiro se iba por ahí con su brillante armadura en pos de aventuras y a pasárselo bien, y a ella la dejaba en casa, con los niños, a cargo de todo, sin preguntarle siquiera. Claro que si preguntara Casandra diría que no, que claro que no se iba. Pero la cuestión no era esa. Era el detalle.

¿Acaso los nobles emperifollados con bonitos vestidos de seda sabían lo que costaba levantarse de madrugada para plantar los huertos y asegurarse que los campesinos no metían piedras en los sacos de grano al llevarlos al molino para cobrar más por cada celemín escatimando trigo que se quedaban para sí mismos? ¡Claro que no! Y aun que ahora era la señora de un caballero, tenía que ser pragmática, por que pasearse por ahí con bonitos vestidos no daba de comer, ni cambiaba pañales, ni hacia que los granjeros hicieran las cosas bien. Casimiro le había dicho que contratara doncellas y un mayordomo para esos menesteres. Que ahora se lo podían permitir.

Pero Casandra no había sido noble de nacimiento. Sabía lo que era arremangarse y no se le iban a caer los anillos por palear mierda de cerdo de los establos, cosa que había hecho toda su vida cuando había que hacerlo. Y no iba a gastarse el dinero que tanto le costaba conseguir a su marido en caprichos inútiles como mayordomos y amas de cría. Ninguna idiota con toquilla blanca iba a sacarse las tetas para metérselas en la boca a sus hijos. A saber donde habían estado esas tetas antes. Era poco higiénico.

Así que la mujer del herrero había tomado un enfoque directo en el gobierno de sus tierras cuando su marido no estaba y tan descortésmente la cargaba con todo el trabajo: levantarse muy pronto por la mañana, hacer todos sus deberes con diligencia, y el resto del tiempo gritar a todo lo que se moviera en los alrededores hasta desgañitarse hasta que todo el mundo hacían exactamente lo que ella quería como ella quería con tal de no oírla más.

El nombre de Lady Casandra era susurrado con terror por los campesinos de la costa de Azor, como si pronunciarlo pudiera convocar a aquella arpía chillona de caderas anchas que podía a mero berrido hacerte sangrar los oídos.

Pitt el carnicero le replico una vez mandándola callar, y sin cortarse un pelo, Lady Casandra lo abofeteo con la mano abierta dejando a todos los presentes anonadados.

-¡Vergüenza debería darte hablarle así a una mujer indefensa que encima es tu señora y puede echarte de tus tierras, Pitt!- le aulló en toda la cara. A Casandra se le pusieron las venas del cuello gruesas como morcillas dándole una potencia tal a su voz que muchos hubieran jurado haberla oído berrear desde Nido de Águilas.- ¡Se dónde vives! ¡Sé donde vive tu mujer y te aseguro que le contare que lo que me has dicho! ¡A ver si a ella le gusta! ¡Y ya de paso se lo diré a tu madre! A ver si ella tiene algo que decirte sobre cómo te enseño, sobre como tenias que tratar a las mujeres y más aun a las demás. ¡Y ten por seguro que se lo diré también a mi marido cuando vuelva! ¡A ver tienes cojones de hablarle a él cómo has tenido la desfachatez de hablarme a mí!

Algunos de los presentes dudaban mucho de que las nobles hablaran como hablaba Casandra. Pero sus escarnios públicos eran eficaces. Nadie quería sufrir la ira verbal de aquella bestia de mujer.

Pero no era solo eso.

En el primer viaje de Casimiro, uno de los leñadores del pueblo sufrió un accidente y se rompió la crisma. Dejando a una viuda y 3 hijos. Ese mismo día, durante el funeral, delante de todo el pueblo Casandra le entrego una bolsa con 10 venados de plata para que pudiera dar de comer a sus hijos hasta que consiguieran salir a delante.

Mientras Casimiro estaba más allá del Muro, un incendio arraso una de las granjas. Lady Casandra grito a todo el mundo hasta que consiguió que una cuadrilla de hombres reconstruyera la propiedad y acogió en su propia mansión a toda la familia de granjeros hasta que la nueva edificación estuvo erigida. La mujer del herrero corrió con todos los gastos. Aun que no pago a los obreros. Pero si pago todos los materiales y les pago las comidas con generosidad mientras duro la construcción.

-A vosotros también os gustaría que vuestros vecinos os ayudaran si sufrierais un revés del destino...Así que vais a ayudar, porque si os pasara a vosotros, sabéis que recibiríais socorro. Y dejad de protestar y hacer el lerdo que aún queda mucho trabajo que hacer y no tengo todo el jodido día.

Más de una vez, una familia que no podía permitirse contratar jornaleros para trabajar en los campos se había llevado un susto de muerte al verse a Casandra en su huerta gritándoles que los nabos y las patatas no se iban a recoger solas.

En más de una ocasión, una mujer parturienta que no podía permitirse una comadrona se había encontrado con que la mujer del herrero estaba arremangándose mientras le decía que se relajara y respirara, y que empujara cuando se lo dijera...

Así que era tan respetada como temida. Pero dado que hacía más bien que otra cosa, a nadie le preocupaba demasiado que de vez en cuando tratara a alguno como si fuera un niño pequeño, regañándolos a gritos en público. A fin de cuentas, si hacías lo que debías hacer, Casandra te miraba con satisfacción y te daba una palmadita. Era un orgullo tener nobles así...que sabían lo que era trabajar duro y acostarse agotado para levantarse temprano y volver a empezar. Eso bien valía soportar unos cuantos gritos.

Pero después de que Casimiro le trajera a 25 críos de más allá del Muro...las cosas se pusieron un poco difíciles. Por lo menos al principio. Los niños, tras la partida de Casimiro, fueron puestos a trabajar en las granjas. Casandra incluso se quedo 4 en el castillo para que ayudaran en los huertos. Les grito hasta doblegarlos y no dejo de hacerlo hasta que realizaban el trabajo de un modo satisfactorio. Pero era madre. Así que después de las jornadas no podía evitar darles algún dulce si se habían portado bien, o mandarlos a la cama sin cenar si se habían portado mal. Por suerte, esto último no paso casi nunca.

Los pequeños salvajes respetaban la fuerza. Y pese a que aquella mujer no usaba armas, se imponía de una manera pasmosa. Y también era lo sorprendente como lanzaba cacerolas y utensilios de cocina con una precisión que ni un arquero tendría. Por no mencionar que podía hacer más daño con una escoba que con una lanza. Y de alguna manera, en muy poco tiempo Casandra era la reina indiscutible de su pequeña tribu de mini-salvajes.

Todos los días los hacía levantarse al alba. Trabajar en los huertos y las caballerizas, y cuando caía la tarde, los juntaba a todos junto a sus propios hijos para que recibieran clases del maestre y que aprendieran a leer y escribir. Incluso algunos hijos de los campesinos de las granjas cercanas mandaban a sus hijos a esas clases con el beneplácito de Casandra para que aprendieran las letras.

Pero algo paso. Un mes después, recibió un cuervo de Lord Ceythas, protestando al enterarse de que en Azor tenían salvajes. Exigía que debían deshacerse de ellos, pues no quería "animales de ese calibre" en sus dominios.

Casandra le respondió que no estaban "en sus dominios" si no en los de ella. Así que podía meterse sus exigencias por donde le cupieran. El maestre de Azor le aconsejo sustituir esa última expresión por algo más diplomático. Y Casandra, tras pensárselo, lo sustituyo por un "están bajo nuestra custodia y no ha habido ni una sola queja sobre su comportamiento, están siendo educados y se están convirtiendo en ciudadanos útiles y fructíferos para el Valle, y solo serán castigado o expulsados si incumplen alguna ley, cosa que no han hecho hasta ahora y no hay señal alguna de que planeen hacerlo"

Así que ni corta ni perezosa, fue a todas las granjas donde había asentado a todos los niños salvajes y los recogió el mismo día que envió su respuesta a Lord Ceythas. Los instalo en las habitaciones de servicio de su pequeño baluarte, y como si fueran miembros de su propia familia, les explico la situación.

-Y quiero que os quede claro algo, chicos, mi marido os hizo una promesa y pienso cumplirla- Añadió después de contarles lo que sucedía- Pero si uno de vosotros da un solo problema, si uno de vosotros se pasa de la raya y hace quedar mal a mi marido por no saber comportarse... yo misma os echaré a patadas de aquí a la playa y os meteré la cabeza en el agua hasta que no seis más que cuerpecitos flotando entre las olas. ¿Os ha quedado claro?

Les había quedado cristalino.

La gran sorpresa vino cuando dos semanas después, tras varios cuervos con ultimatums de Lord Ceythas que Casandra sencillamente tiraba tras leer, Thorn se le planto en el salón llamándola con grandes aspavientos para que saliera a las caballerizas.

Los niños salvajes habían pillado a un ladronzuelo intentando colarse para saquear los graneros. Le habían apalizado y vapuleado un poco, pero estaba entero, aun que inmovilizado por aquellos niños que eran como guerreros de talla pequeña.

-Más allá del Muro matamos a los ladrones. Pero aquí no sabemos la ley. Os lo tramaos vivo para que nos digáis que hacer...-muy a regañadientes, como si las palabras le escocieran, tras un tenso segundo Thorn añadió un "mi señora" muy bajito.

Casandra estaba impresionada. Le dio a elegir al ladronzuelo perder la mano o ir al muro, y escogió lo segundo.

-Metedlo en las celdas del cuartelillo, que los guardabosques se encarguen de él, y que nada más puedan lo manden en un carro a las puertas de la sangre. Cuando haya una remesa de criminales hacia el Muro, que parta con ellos.

Después de ese día, Casandra tomo una decisión. Les entrego de la armería una lanza a cada uno de los niños, y una librea azul marino y bronce.

-Tras las tareas de la mañana, no tendréis que ir a los huertos. Os reportareis ante los guardabosques y los ayudareis en sus patrullas. Ya que sabéis cumplir las leyes, ayudareis a hacerlas cumplir.

Curiosamente, no todos los niños aceptaron. Algunos preferían las granjas. Pero al menos 15 si estuvieron desacuerdo en ser ayudantes de los servidores de la ley. Tarea que parecían tomarse muy en serio. Y dado que ya sabían rastrear y moverse por terreno escarpado y hostil, fueron una incorporación de aprendices más que bienvenida entre las garitas de guardabosques.

Eran como gatos paseándose por la noche por las playas de Azor en busca de barcos de contrabandistas, y el terror entre los borrachos de taberna que buscaban pelea. Los Pajarillos de Caza de Casandra, los llamaban. Pero entre los lugareños ver al escuadrón de pre púberes salvajes con sus libreas, pavoneándose como caballeros orgullosos ayudando a todo el mundo que pudieran y haciendo cumplir unas leyes que no terminaban de entender era algo agradable. Más que nada, porque no portarse bien suponía o una paliza por parte de los pajarillos de presa o una bronca inmensa por parte de Casandra si los pequeños salvajes le chivaban quien había incumplido la ley. Y los reportes diarios de los niños del norte a su señora eran tan exhaustivos y completos que rozaban lo absurdo. Parecían saberlo todo de todos. Eran una fuente incesante de dimes y diretes. Pero de algún modo, Azor nunca estuvo tan activo y a la vez tan tranquilo. A pesar de las constantes invasiones de la intimidad de los lugareños por parte de los niños.

De algún modo, educar y enseñar a aquellos pequeños lo que significaba "servir" y "proteger" fue una tarea que todos decidieron. Aun que esas cosas no pueden suceder en grandes ciudades, los territorios de los Flor de Lis eran tan pequeños que todos se conocían por el nombre de pila, y criar a los 25 huérfanos fue algo así como una especie de misión comunitaria en la que todos participaron.

Hasta que un día, una pequeña comitiva de caballeros llego al baluarte. Con el emblema de Lord Ceythas. Vinieron y se fueron tras ser echados a patadas por Lady Casandra cuando le dijeron que tenía una quincena para "solucionar" el problema o Lord Ceythas tomaría cartas en el asunto.

-¡Como se atreve!- Grito airada a nadie en general. Pero los pocos sirvientes del baluarte se apartaron discretamente para no sufrir las consecuencias de su furia- Ese cabron malcriado que no vería lo que significa hacer las cosas bien aun que el destino le mordiera en su gordo culo! ¡Como se atreve a decirme como tengo que llevar mi casa! ¿Acaso el ha limpiado culos de bebes y cambiado pañales cagados? ¿Sabe lo que es arrancar zanahorias de un suelo congelado? ¡Apuesto a que no sabe cómo se palea estiércol o se siega un campo! ¡En su maldita vida ha trabajado una día como jornalero! ¿Y tiene la desfachatez de venir a mi casa a decirme como debo llevar las cosas? ¡Que venga a decírmelo a la cara si tiene lo que hay que tener! ¡Ja! Cualquier granjero de estas tierras vale por diez como ese hijoputa de Ceythas! ¡Maldito viejo chocho!

Casandra escribió una nota deprisa y con letra furiosa y la ato a la pata de un cuervo, que le dio un picotazo cuando le hizo daño en una pata. Casandra grito al cuervo que salió volando espantado y ultrajado por el trato recibido rumbo a Desembarco del rey.

Escribió otra carta para Ceythas, que tras ser leída por el maestre, fue descartada.

-Mi señora, no sería muy sensato que le dijerais a vuestro señor, al que vuestro marido ha jurado vasallaje y que os nombro caballeros, cosas como las que he leído aquí...-dijo con más diplomacia de la que se merecía la carta que acababa de leer. El maestre estaba sulfurado y avergonzado. Ni los estibadores de puerto borrachos desplegaban tal dialéctica a la hora de disparar improperios como de lo que era capaz Lady Casandra cuando se enfadaba.

-Ahí no he dicho nada que no sea cierto...

-Esa no es la cuestión, mi señora...-insistió el maestre.

-Muy bien, cual es la expresión fina y adecuada de cagarme en sus putos muertos y dejarle claro que meta sus narices donde le quepan pero que las aleje de mis asuntos que para algo esta es mi casa y a mi ningún hijoputa ricachón me va a decir cómo dirigir mis tierras?

El maestre se apretó con los dedos el puente de la nariz y tomo aire. Iba a ser uno de "esos" días. E iba a ser uno muuuy largo.

Cuatro horas después, tras una sesión muy densa de insultos en cadena de Casandra y un proceso de traducción a un lenguaje políticamente correcto de los despotriques de su señora por parte del maestre, un cuervo salió rumbo a la fortaleza de Lord Ceythas.

" _Mi muy estimado señor:_

 _Estoy desacuerdo con su señoría con que si los niños traídos por mi esposo incumplieran las leyes del Valle deberían ser expulsados o ajusticiados. Pero dado que no han incumplido ninguna ley ni de los dioses ni de los hombres, no veo razón alguna para tales medidas tan extremas. En cualquier caso, dado que no tengo potestad dado mi genero para tomar tales decisiones, he enviado un mensaje a mi señor esposo en Desembarco del Rey para que el me de sus instrucciones sobre que hacer al respecto, y en caso de que hiciera falta, que consultara con el propio Rey o con su nueva Mano sobre el tema._

 _He de decir que me ha sorprendió vuestro mensaje y que enviarais caballeros por esta trivialidad, dado que según las leyes, los huérfanos adoptados pasan a ser ciudadanos del territorio de sus padres y vasallos del señor de esas tierras, y los 25 niños traídos por mi esposo han sido adoptados por los pueblerinos y están sujetos a dicha ley. Del mismo modo, hasta el mismo Guardián del Norte, Lord Eddard Stark, era sabedor de la intención de mi señor esposo cuando lo recibió en la propia Invernalia y lo felicito por su piadosa decisión a la hora de hacerse responsable de dichos niños. Promesa que tanto mi marido como yo misma hemos cumplido hasta la fecha y pretendemos seguir cumpliendo._

 _Nada más reciba noticias de mi esposo os las hare saber y espero con impaciencia noticias sobre vuestra decisión final a este respecto._

 _Cordialmente os saluda: Lady Casandra Flor de Lis, Señora interina del Baluarte de Azor durante la ausencia de Ser Casimiro."_

-Sigo pensando que tanta palabrería sobraba...-comento Casandra mientras veía al cuervo alejarse volando.

-Mi señora, decirle a vuestro señor del que sois casa banderiza cosas como "si tocáis a esos niños me planto en vuestra casa y os escupo en un ojo" o "vuestra madre nunca os dio una hostia a tiempo para enseñaros a ser un hombre decente, pero como pongáis un pie en mi casa os parto los morros" no son muy apropiadas. Se han provocado guerras por menos...

Pero Casandra seguía furiosa. Y no sabía que muy lejos de allí, su marido luchaba en un torneo por el honor y la gloria de su casa. Y que estaba a punto de ganar una fortuna por ello mientras una multitud gritaba su nombre.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: lealtad entre ladrones

Vadid llego a Descanso del rey sin dar tregua a los caballos. Había cambiado dos veces de montura en tabernas y poco le falto para reventar a su último corcel. Estaba seguro de haber batido algún tipo de record pues se había plantado en su hogar en el corazón del bosque real partiendo desde la fortaleza roja en doce horas. Fue recibido con premura por los sirvientes que habían sido informados por el mayordomo del mensaje en cuervo que había llegado de Arcyth. Los guardabosques, los exploradores y algunos soldados estaban esperando sus órdenes.

Comió, descanso unos minutos para recuperar el resuello y ponerse ropa fresca, y nada de tiempo se volvió a subir a su montura para empezar a dar órdenes y enviar a sus hombres en cuadrillas a rastrear por cuadriculas el terreno que separaba HiveHall y Descanso.

Incluso sacaron a los perros. Vadid ni siquiera sabía que tenían perreras y tuvo que fingir no llevarse una sorpresa cuando vio a los encargados de los canes sacar a sus mejores sabuesos para ayudar en la batida.

Se desplegaron en abanico y fueron rastreando todo lo que se movía por aquellas tierras. Dieron más de un susto a ciervos e incluso un jabalí casi sufre un infarto al ver todo el despliegue militar que se estaba moviendo por los dominios del bosque.

Todo el entusiasmo y las energías fueron mermando cuando el primer día no paso nada. Ni el segundo. Al tercer día, los ánimos estaban por los suelos. Allí no había nadie.

Pero en el mediodía del cuarto día, Vadid fue llamado por uno de los rastreadores: había encontrado varios tabardos azules que parecían los de los Minkundis medio quemados en una hoguera en un claro cercano. Con un rastro fresco que partía rumbo a la costa hacia el norte.

Fue una buena noticia muy bien recibida. Mandaron mensajeros a avisar a todos los exploradores y hombres que recorrían los bosques para que dirigieran la batida en esa dirección, abriéndose en abanico para abarcar el mayor terreno posible y que ningún hombre estuviera fuera de vista de sus compañeros a la izquierda y la derecha, formando una descomunal cadena humana. Los exploradores iban más adelantados siguiendo los rastros, y los perros y sus cuidadores iban más por libres.

Y tras varias horas siguiendo rastros, tras una pequeña colina cubierta de espesa vegetación, los perros se volvieron locos ladrando.

Todos los hombres de los Minkundis empezaron a cerrar filas corriendo hacia la colina y Vadid gritaba órdenes como un loco con un subido de adrenalina. O quizás fuera el cansancio acumulado y la falta de sueño que le hacían delirar un poco. No lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. Tenía algo que hacer aun que en este momento no lo recordaba con mucha nitidez.

Se lanzo a la carga montado en su caballo y cuando llego a una zona despejada que daba a un camino que conducía a la costa, algunos de sus hombres ya estaban en plena refriega.

Una docena larga de malcarados rufianes estaban acampados allí armados hasta los dientes con cuchillos y espadas, cuya calidad era más que dudosa.

La refriega no duro mucho, pues al ver el ingente número de soldados y guardabosques muy pocos plantaron batalla. Nueve se rindieron automáticamente pidiendo piedad y diciendo que no habían hecho nada. 5 intentaron huir e hirieron a algunos soldados. Esos cinco murieron. Uno de ellos despedazado por los perros.

Tras un par de horas de interrogatorio y muchos dientes rotos a puñetazos, confesaron haber atacado las aldeuchas de HiveHall, NO eran más que bandidos de poca monta de la zona contratados por un tal Rotten, que se había ido hacia algunas horas.

-¿Quien os contrato?- quiso saber Vadid.

-Rotten! ¡Os lo juro señor!- confeso uno de los bandidos que aun podía hablaran

-¿Y quien contrato a Rotten?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Os lo aseguro! ¡Pagaba muy bien y no hicimos preguntas! Solo nos dieron esos escudos y los tabardos y nos dijeron que al terminar de saquear esas pocas granjas que lo quemáramos todo, que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos, ¡pero que dejáramos a alguno vivo! ¡Que debíamos dejar algunos escudos y libreas por allí tirado y que el resto o lo quemáramos o que nos deshiciéramos de ello! ¡Y que saliéramos del bosque para desperdigarnos en la costa tras varios días escondidos entre los arboles hasta que la cosa se calmara! ¡Os lo juro, es todo lo que se mi señor!

-¿Cuanto os pagaron?- Vadid era como un perro con un hueso. No tenía muy claro donde quería ir a parar pero sabía que no debía parar de hacer preguntas.

-¡una pieza de plata a cada uno señor!- El hombre sudaba a mares- ¡Pero no hicimos nada malo! ¡Solo lo que nos dijeron! ¡No fue culpa nuestra!

-¿Nada malo?- Vadid hablaba con voz melosa. Aquello lo había enfurecido- Matasteis campesinos desarmados. Violasteis a sus esposas e hijas, a las que matasteis también. Robasteis sus pocas posesiones y quemasteis sus hogares... ¿te atreves a decir que no hicisteis nada malo?

-¡Solo era un trabajo! ¡Hicimos lo que nos dijeron que teníamos que hacer! ¡También tenemos que comer! ¡Solo era un trabajo!

-¿Donde está Rotten?- su voz ahora era puro hielo. Estaba muy enfadado y muy cansado. Pero sobretodo enfadado.

-Se fue hace unas horas por el camino en dirección norte, hacia la costa. Allí hay un par de aldeas...

-Como puedo reconocer a Rotten?

El hombre dudo un segundo. Pero si colaboraba, pensó, podría salvar el pellejo.

-Paso la viruela de chico y tiene la cara marcada de esas picadas- El hombrecillo sudaba a mares- y paso mucho tiempo en la mar trabajando en barcoluengos... le llaman Rotten por que tuvo una infección de esos hongos que salen en los pies de los marinos, pero le salió en las picadas de la viruela. Y parece que tenga media cara podrida...

Vadid se giro con calma, y miro a sus hombres. La gran mayoría eran soldados que había "heredado" de la anterior administración de la casa Minkundis. Unos pocos, eran Braavosi. Suspiro. Y tomo una decisión.

-que los perros y los exploradores vayan por el camino a la costa, y que parte de la guarnición vaya con ellos. Rastreadlo todo hasta dar con Rotten. Coged a varios de los cautivos para que lo identifiquen de ser necesario. Al resto, llevadlos a Descanso del Rey y enviad un cuervo a Lord Arcyth para informarle de lo sucedido, y a nuestros huéspedes...-Vadid los miro con frialdad- llevadles a los calabozos a espera de juicio y sentencia y decidle a los guardias de turno que no es "nada personal, pero que hagan su trabajo, que para algo se les paga" siempre y cuando estén vivos y puedan hablar cuando se requiera.

Los prisioneros suplicaron merced, mientras los soldados sonreían. NO necesitaban más instrucciones. Vadid los miro fijamente mientras se los llevaban. Aquellos cabrones habían insultado a su familia y los habían metido en un lio. Nadie jugaba con su familia. Y lo iban a aprender a las malas. Aun que sería lo último que aprendieran, pues sus vidas no iban a ser muy largas después de aquello.

Se volvió a subir a su caballo y marcho con el grueso de hombres que iba rumbo al norte. Justo en el límite de los dominios Minkundis. Sabía que aquellas dos aldeas estaban dentro de sus tierras. Y ese cabron de Rotten no iba a desaparecer.

-Diez hombres a cada camino, quiero que lo cortéis. Enviad jinetes que vayan a toda velocidad a los puertos más cercanos a prohibir cualquier fletadura de barco, nadie sale y nadie entra hasta que investiguemos a fondo. Los perros a la cabeza del grupo. Y nada más llegar, quiero que vayáis en grupos de cinco con un prisionero a cada taberna, casa de putas y casa de juegos que pueda haber en esas aldeas. Si ese hijo de puta tiene dinero fresco, querrá celebrarlo...

-¿Mi señor?- Uno de los Braavosi lo miro confuso

-Si yo fuera un ladrón, y pensara que me he librado por que tras varios días escondido en el bosque pensara que ya no me encuentran, el dinero fresco me quemaría en el bolsillo. Querría darme un homenaje por el trabajo bien hecho...

Nadie dijo nada.

La conmoción en el pueblo costero fue tremenda cuando los Minkundis entraron en tropel con sus caballos, sus perros y toda la maldita batida de caza real al completo.

Y Vadid había acertado de pleno. Encontraron a Rotten en una taberna, con una puta en la cama. Había pagado un pasaje en un barco de mercancías que salía esa misma noche hacia Tierra de Tormentas.

Lo arrastraron desnudo por las calles atado de pies y manos y prácticamente lo llevaron a rastras hasta Descanso, donde cogieron un barco que recorrió todo el rio Rodeo hasta su desembocadura en la bahía del AguasNegras con dirección a Desembarco del rey. Ya había caído la noche cuando se acordaron por los gritos de Rotten que debían darle algo de ropa. Fue ese momento, cuando Vadid entro en su camarote y se desplomo en la cama para dormir el sueño de los extenuados que no podían pegar ojo sin haber cumplido su deber. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ni siquiera se durmió, prácticamente cayo inconsciente. Cuando lo despertaron, rondando el mediodía, habían llegado a Desembarco.

Vadid no lo sabía, pero unos días antes, cuando lord HiveHill había llegado a Desembarco con su otro hijo, había abofeteado a Rodric delante del propio Ned Stark y gran parte de la corte al enterarse de las apresuradas acusaciones de su hijo menor contra los Minkundis y lo necio de su comportamiento poco prudente.

Oliendo a humanidad, con el pelo hecho un asco, y con las mismas ropas de haberse pasado 4 días en el bosque sin dormir ni sin cambiarse, se puso a la cabeza de su pequeño sequito de soldados que escoltaban con fiereza a su único prisionero. Y pusieron rumbo a la fortaleza roja. Tras su llegada, enviaron a un lacayo a llamar a la mano del rey y otro a avisar a los Minkundis en su nueva casa.

-Ah, ¿tenemos una casa en Desembarco?- Vadid arqueo las cejas sintiéndose pez fuera del agua.

Ned Stark fue el primero en llegar a la pequeña sala del sótano de la fortaleza donde los habían conducido, cerca de las puertas que daban a las celdas negras. Acompañado de varios guardias de confianza del norte y algunos capas doradas. Rodric HiveHill llego poco después. Los Minkundis, seguidos de los dos caballeros del valle, tardaron menos de una hora en llegar.

Rotten seguía hosco y furioso, poco dispuesto a colaborar. Y no dijo una palabra desde que llegaron.

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, las cosas se pusieron tensas.

-¿Que habéis averiguado?- inquirió Ned Stark con cara de que tenia cosas mejores que hacer que estar de testigo en una disputa entre casas por acusaciones.

-Que los asaltantes de las granjas fueron contratados por este individuo, reclutados entre la escoria más baja...-respondió Vadid aun bastante somnoliento- con instrucciones de dejar algunos testigos y llevar blasones falsos de los Minkundis para incriminarnos. Aun no lo hemos interrogado y no sabemos quién lo contrato para tan burda estratagema. En Descanso del Rey tenemos retenidos a todos los bandidos que pudimos capturar vivos que pueden corroborar la historia.

Ser Rodric estaba pálido de indignación y furia. Pero no abrió la boca.

Sarrah, cerca de la puerta, se había empapado en perfume un pañuelo que se colocaba discretamente en la nariz con cierto recato, pese a que haría cualquier cosa por su familia, la peste a inmundicia de las celdas negras rozaba lo insoportable. Algunos guardias la habían instado a no ir a tan sórdido lugar, pero ella insistió en acompañar a sus hermanos a cualquier sitio.

-¿Quien os contrato?- Inquirió Ned Stark con vehemencia y sin ganas de irse por las ramas.- Decidlo, y puede que se os muestre cierta clemencia.

Rotten sonrió con una mueca que retorció de forma grotesca las cicatrices putrefactas de su cara.

-Dejad que me folle a esa rubia que tenéis ahí detrás con el bonito vestido azul y puede que me piense eso de contaros lo que se.

Se hizo un silencio tenso entre todos los presentes. Arcyth resolló de manera brutal con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a aquel cabron. Vadid y Harlum se tensaron de manera visible. Ned Stark se puso pálido de indignación y hasta ser Rodric se indigno ante la grosería. Casimiro y Scott se colocaron instintivamente entre Sarrah y aquel desgraciado como si pudieran proteger a la doncella de la mirada sádica de aquel demente.

Pero fue Sarrah la única que no se inmuto. Permaneció impávida, mirando a Rotten a la cara sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro. Y de alguna manera, tras un par de minutos de tenso silencio en el que nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, de manera sorprendente, fue Rotten el que acabo apartando la mirada.

Ned Stark rompió el silencio

-Que traigan a los encargados de las celdas negras- le dijo a un guardia- Se que hay expertos en arrancar la verdad por algún sitio. Quiero a los mejores.

Rotten se inclino sobre su asiento.

-¿Así lo soluciona la nueva mano del Rey todo? ¿Con violencia? Que decepción. Creía que los norteños eran agradables y hospitalarios. Con lo fácil que podría ser esto...se cosas que queréis saber. Y tenéis cosas que quiero tener. Es un trato justo.

-yo tengo otro trato para ti, cabron- Le susurro Arcyth con voz de congelada- tú me dices lo que queremos saber y yo no hago que te pases el resto de tu vida suplicando por morir de una forma rápida y piadosa, porque los siete infiernos te parecerían el paraíso en comparación con lo que te haré hecho pasar de aquí a que decida acabar con tu vida. Y te aseguro, que no soy un hombre que se aburre fácilmente.

El silencio cayó sobre todos los presentes como un cubo de plomo fundido. Arcyth taladraba a Rotten con la mirada. Y nada en su aspecto o actitud demostraba que aquello fuera un farol. Era sincero. Despedía sinceridad por cada poro de su piel. También sadismo, furia, ansia de violencia y ganas de hacer pasar un calvario durante décadas al desgraciado que tenía delante. Pero lo importante y lo que más claro les quedo a todos los presentes, por encima de toda duda y sobre todo lo demás, es que hablaba en serio.

Tras unos segundos muy tensos, Rotten trago saliva con pesadez. Empezaba a comprender que no saldría de allí con los bolsillos llenos de oro por haber vendido la información.

-Fue uno de esos nobles del bosque el que me mando el encargo. Pago muy bien. Un jodido dragón de oro en piezas de plata. Pague una pieza de plata a cada hombre que participo. Me dio también las ropas y los escudos pintarrajeados. Y las instrucciones...

-Su nombre. Di su nombre- Ned Stark estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-No se su jodido nombre. Era moreno, bajo y llevaba un bordado de un panal de abejas de miel en el pecho. Siseaba al hablar. Lo único que se dé el es que tenía mucho dinero.

-¡Mientes!- Ser Rodric se había puesto más pálido de lo normal- ¡No es posible! ¡Es alguna clase de truco!

Los Minkundis no sabían de qué hablaba. Ned Stark sí. Ser Criston HiveHill, hermano de Rodric y heredero de la casa, era bajo, moreno y siseaba al hablar por que de pequeño, en un accidente se partió el labio que quedo mal suturado. Y las eses y las cetas le salían silbantes.

-No puede ser...-Ser Rodric no podía comprender nada.

-¿Que ganaría Ser Criston con esas acusaciones? ¿E inventando toda esa trama absurda?- Ned Stark no conocía nada de las políticas de las tierras de la corona.

-Nada en absoluto- Harlum no salía en sí de su asombro- Aun que las acusaciones fueran ciertas, que no lo son, los culpables de dar la orden serian llevados ante la justicia, pero la regencia de la casa Minkundis y todas sus propiedades pasarían al siguiente heredero. Como mucho, la obligación de los Minkundis con los HiveHill seria la reparación de los daños producidos y una compensación económica estipulada según el valor de las pérdidas. Pero no comprendo por qué haría algo así.

Rotten ponía la cara más inocente que podía. La de un hombre que ha colaborado y espera no ser juzgado con demasiada dureza pues ha demostrado buena voluntad. Pero no se había juzgado bien a los hombres que tenía delante.

-Llevadle al patio y cortadle la cabeza- masculló Ned a un guardia y tras oír los gritos e insultos de Rotten al oír su condena añadió- y clavad su cabeza en una pica.

Los gritos de Rotten se perdieron en ecos cada vez más tenues mientras salían de las celdas y regresaban a la majestuosidad de la fortaleza. La comitiva que formaban puso rumbo a la sala del trono. La mano del rey aviso a uno de los guardias de que fuera a avisar a Ser Cristo y a Lord HiveHill, y que trajeran al primero arrestado y a rastras si era necesario. Pero no fue necesario

Al entrar en la sala del trono, allí estaban. Lord HiveHill en el suelo con una copa en la mano y Ser Criston llorando sobre él.

-Lo han envenenado- Grito a todo pulmón- ¡Los Minkundis han envenenado a mi padre! ¡Lo han matado!

Solo cuando levanto la vista y miro a los que entraban por la puerta sufrió un segundo de estupor al ver que eran los Minkundis quienes le devolvían la mirada.

-¿Nadie aviso a Ser Criston y a ser HiveHill de que veníamos? Y de que traiamos a Rotten?- Susurro Harlum lo bastante fuerte como para que lo oyeran todos los que tenía cerca pero no el hombre que de rodillas en el suelo a varios metros sostenía el cadáver de su propio padre.

Ser Rodric estaba como en trance. Petrificado ante aquella escena. Solo abría y cerraba la boca confuso.

-No- Ned Stark fue muy categórico en su respuesta- Hablaba con Ser Rodric y no vi la necesidad de avisar al resto. No cae en ese detalle. Por eso vino conmigo a las celdas. Y porque pensaba que sería bueno que un representante de cada parte implicada presenciara el interrogatorio para que resultara imparcial para todos.

-¿Entonces como pudimos envenenar a su padre si estábamos con vos, milord?- Harlum no sabía si reír o llorar. Era la estratagema más burda que había visto en su vida.

Ser Criston se levantaba de su posición, dejando con cuidado el cadáver de su padre en el suelo. Aquello no era lo que debía pasar. La mano del rey estaba allí murmurando con los Minkundis y nadie hacia o decía nada después de su alegación. El cadáver de Lord HiveHill aun estaba hasta caliente.

-¿Como podéis estar ahí entre asesinos, mi señor mano?- Le grito con voz airada- ¡Acaban de matar a mi padre!

-Los Minkundis estaban conmigo desde que hace poco más de una hora llegaran a la fortaleza. Y vuestro hermano es testigo

-¡Pues será un truco! O una estratagema. ¡Seguro que enviaron a un agente a envenenar a mi padre para acallarlo tras atacar vilmente a mis aldeanos! ¡Querían usurpar nuestras tierras! ¡Pero no se saldrán con la suya! ¡Yo los denuncio y acuso!

-CALLATE!- Aulló Ser Rodric de pronto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- ¡Tú me convenciste de que dejara de lado la prudencia! ¡Me dijiste que padre no tenía razón, y que debíamos anunciar el crimen a los cuatro vientos para que los culpables no se salieran con la suya escabulléndose entre las sombras y los resquicios de la diplomacia! ¡Tú me convenciste! Y ahora padre está muerto. ¡Criston, atacaste a nuestra propia gente! ¡Lanzaste falsas acusaciones y nos has convertido a todos en perjuros! ¡Has matado a padre!

-¿Hermano, no ves que todo es un truco de esa gente?- Criston HiveHill sudaba y le temblaba la voz. Ya no lloraba y parecía haberse olvidado del cadáver de su padre, justo a sus espaldas. Tenía la espada en la mano y le temblaba el pulso- ¡Son todo estrategias y conjuras de corte! ¡Mentiras dentro de mentiras! ¡Quieren desunirnos! ¡Quieren hacernos dudar! ¡Y eres tan necio de creer a esa gente antes que a tu sangre!

-¡Basta!- Ned Stark había oído suficiente y la situación le asqueaba- ¡Guardia!

Los capas doradas desenfundaron dispuestos a detener a aquel hombre. Pero una voz atronó en la sala del trono como un restallido de látigo, pillando por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

-¡EXIJO JUICIO POR COMBATE!- Arcyth Minkundis se convirtió en el centro de atención de todos- Has mancillado el nombre de mi familia, nos has injuriado y acusado falsamente, has asesinado y nos has echado las culpas. Esto acaba aquí. Y acaba ahora. ¿Quieres seguir diciendo que es culpa nuestra? Que juzguen los dioses. Estoy en mi derecho. Exijo juicio por combate.

Criston HiveHill sonrió de manera desquiciada. Como si fuera a salvarse. Como si creyera que podía salir victorioso de aquello.

-No me intimidáis, falso caballero...-comenzó a decir antes de que fuera bruscamente interrumpido

-Cállate, imbécil- le espeto Vadid

Fueron todos conducidos al patio de armas, donde se celebraría el duelo. Ser Rodric iba como sonámbulo.

Apenas nadie se dio cuenta de que Stannis Baratheon acababa de llegar a Desembarco y desmontando de su caballo en ese momento.

Un septo fue llamado para invocar a los dioses para realizar su justicia, castigar al culpable y dejar victorioso al inocente, y tras las plegarias de rigor, comenzó el combate.

Pero ni siquiera fue un combate. Criston se lanzo a la carga con el frenesí de los desesperados y Arcyth solo se hizo a un lado haciendo oscilar su espada en horizontal.

Fueron apenas 4 segundos de juicio por combate. Arcyth se llevo un chorro de sangre en aspersión que lo cubrió por entero en un potente chorro y Criston cayó de rodillas con el cuello partido por la mirada. No había quedado decapitado por apenas unos trozo de piel en la nuca. Su cabeza se hecho hacia atrás poco a poco mientras el cuerpo caía, como una caja rellena de carne roja que deja ver su contenido al cielo.

Hasta el septo esperaba algo más que aquel triste desenlace. Pero Arcyth, campeón de la casa Minkundis, había salido victorioso y se le declaro inocente y ganador del juicio.

Ser Rodric se adelanto y se arrodillo ante Arcyth.

\- Es un crimen terrible, mi señor, el que cometí. Cometí perjurio, acusando a mi señor de un crimen del que era inocente.

-Fuisteis engañado- Fue la escueta respuesta de Arcyth, a quien no se le escapaba la ironía de que estaba cubierto de la sangre del hermano del hombre que tenia arrodillado delante.

-Pero...

-Sois el único heredero de la casa HiveHill. No cometáis los errores de vuestro hermano. Si queréis redimiros de vuestros errores, haced lo que creáis menester. Pero no sois cómplice voluntario de los crímenes de Criston. Por mi, podéis heredar el titulo de Señor de HiveHall.

-Entonces permitidme renovar los votos de vasallaje de mi casa...

Arcyth solo asintió con la cabeza. Y Ser Rodric juro. Juro todo lo que supo mientras los sirvientes se llevaban el cadáver de su hermano y lo amortajaban en un carro junto al cadáver de su padre.

Solo más tarde, cuando Ser Rodric partía hacia el barco que le llevaría a casa para enterrar a dos tercios de su familia, Vadid lo alcanzo.

-Tengo una pregunta, Lord HiveHill...

-¿Cual?- Rodric tenía el rostro demacrado y los ojos enrojecidos. Aun no había digerido todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué vuestro hermano hizo lo que hizo? ¿Qué paso?

Rodric pensó unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre fue ambicioso, pero jamás tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada para ganar gloria. Hace un par de meses fue de cacería, y al volver se encerró en su cuarto. Sé que discutió mucho con padre, pero no sé por qué. Jamás me lo dijo ninguno. Y después, paso lo de las granjas...

-¿Sabéis donde fue de cacería?- Vadid sabia como piensan los ladrones y los mentirosos. Y cómo funcionan los faroles. Había algo en aquella historia que le chirriaba como una ventana mal engrasada.

-Nuestras tierras están cerca del bosque del rey, tenemos permiso para cazar allí siempre que sea caza menor. Sé que cogió el camino al bosque y que estuvo cerca de las pozas que hay allí.

Vadid miro a la fortaleza roja, y miro a Rodric. Miro otra vez a la fortaleza, donde le esperaban sus hermanos, y tomo una decisión. Le dio orden a uno de sus sirvientes que lo acompañaban con instrucciones de avisar al resto de la familia que había ido a comprobar algo cerca de casa.

-Llevadme allí, Lord HiveHill. Hay algo que tengo que comprobar...

Tardaron un día en barco y 6 horas a caballo en llegar. Rodric se quedo en el bastión para hacer los preparativos del viaje, pero mando a varios exploradores a llevar a Vadid a donde necesitara ir.

Como le habían dicho, siguieron el camino hasta casi el bosque real, y en el linde de las primeras arboledas, unas suaves colinas daban cobijo a un par de manantiales que formaban un riachuelo de no más de un par de millas de longitud, que desembocaban en una serie de pozas de poca profundidad.

Era un lugar muy bonito, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero también se dio cuenta de que aquel territorio estaba por pocas millas dentro de territorio Minkundis, justo al lado de la frontera con las tierras de los HiveHill.

Freno su caballo junto a las pozas y desmonto. Algo no estaba en su lugar. Paseo por la zona observándolo todo. Hasta que vio algo. Un diminuto objeto que lo cambiaba todo. Y de pronto, tono tuvo sentido.

Vadid recogió lo que andaba buscando aun que antes no sabía lo que era, y volvió a Desembarco. Sabiendo que su hermano se iba a alegrar bastante.

Tras que el varón más joven de la familia volviera a su propiedad en Desembarco del rey, tuvo que dar algunas explicaciones.

-Criston encontró esto

Arrojo encima de la mesa un pañuelo que al abrirse, mostro en su interior varias pepitas de oro.

-En las pozas del linde del bosque, justo en el límite de nuestro territorio, deben haber vetas de oro subterráneas que los manantiales empujan por los riachuelos al fluir. Todo fue un montaje para insultarnos y conseguir que pagáramos una compensación. No en oro, ni en títulos...si no en tierras. Quería esas pequeñas colinas y conseguir así poder excavar y aprovecharse de la mina que hay allí y que nadie ha descubierto hasta ahora. Una mina sin explotar.

-Joder...-Harlum no pudo contenerse

-¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos una mina?- Arcyth parpadeo. Aquello era un golpe de suerte que no había previsto ni en sus más dementes sueños.- ¿de oro?

-No sé si será grande o pequeña, pero no lo sabremos si no picamos en el terreno...puede ser un fiasco o bueno... "una mina de oro" como se suele decir...-Vadid se encogió de hombros con satisfacción. Era bueno no ser el sorprendido al enterarse que tenían algo que no sabían que poseían.

-Quiero que le envíes un cuervo a lord Rodric HiveHill- ordeno Arcyth a Harlum- Explicándole la historia y lo que hayo su hermano.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Merece saber por qué ha sucedido todo. Y quiero hacer un trato con el...

-¿Que?- Vadid estaba indignado.- ¿Por qué?

-Por que esas tierras están demasiado lejos de nuestros pueblos. Trasladar obreros sería muy caro. Pero sus tierras están muy cercas. A cambio de un porcentaje de la producción, el podría proporcionarnos mano de obra. Todos saldríamos ganando y seria un modo de reforzar los lazos que se han roto. Un modo de sanar las heridas y ganarnos la fama de clementes y misericordiosos...

-No mostraste mucha misericordia con Criston...-se rio Vadid

-He dicho misericordiosos, no estúpidos...-Arcyth lo miro con los ojos en blanco- se puede mostrar misericordia cuando es menester, pero la justicia es la justicia. Y ese cabron se paso de la ralla.

Todos los hermanos miraron el paño con aquellas diminutas pepitas de oro. Por ellas, un hombre había matado a su propia gente, asesinado a su propio padre, y puesto a su único hermano en situación de que lo mataran por perjuro. Por esas pepitas se había derramado mucha sangre y se habían manchado muchas reputaciones.

Deberían pensar una forma de darles un uso más digno...

-Y haz llamar a Gileno. Voy a necesitar su consejo...-Arcyth tapo los trocitos de oro con el pañuelo. No soportaba mirarlo. Ya había visto demasiado dorado por un tiempo. Cerró los ojos. Y por un momento, se permitió soñar con verlo todo negro y rojo.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: El juego de las jarras

Nadia había salido exactamente como lo habían planeado. Con todo lo que paso después del torneo de la mano, los Dayne de Campoestrella tendrían que haber pasado algún tiempo en el territorio de los hermanos. Pero no pudo ser. Tenían que volver a casa. Pero Sarrah se las apaño para mantener cierta amistad con ellos y prometieron venir a visitarlos pronto. Muy pronto. Lady Leila y Sarrah mantenían conversaciones con cuervos muy a menudo. Casimiro había tenido que volver a casa con cierta premura. Y las cosas habían salido bien en general, aun que no como lo habían planeado.

Vadid estaba aburrido. Cogió un guisante y lo hizo girar sobre la mesa. Luego cogió tres vasos. Tapo el guisante con uno de los vasos y se puso a hacerlos rodar sobre la superficie de madera con una habilidad y maestría que habría hecho las delicias de cualquier tahúr portuario.

Sarrah no dejaba de mirarle, y Vadid le guiño un ojo.

-Dime, hermanita, ¿en qué vaso crees que esta el guisante?

-En ese- La joven señalo el de la izquierda. Tenía buen ojo y no había perdido de vista ni por un segundo el guisante. Y arqueo una ceja extrañada cuando al girar el vaso su hermano, no estaba.

-Se me hace raro saber algo que tú no sabes, hermanita. Pero te contare un secreto del oficio: nunca apuestes si no sabes que vas a ganar.- Vadid giro los otros dos vasos, también vacios. Y separo el dedo índice del anular de la mano derecha, donde apareció el guisante desaparecido- El truco es en mover las manos rápido, para que nadie lo vea. Y donde quiero que aparezca el guisante, solo tengo que dejarlo caer donde levanto el vaso. Nadie se percata si estaba ahí antes o si acaba de caer por detrás...

Sarrah abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe.

-Donde está Harlum?- Pregunto de improvisto

-Pues...creo que con Arcyth y Gileno. Llevan toda la mañana reunidos...

-Necesito hablar con el...-Sarrah parecía preocupada.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, hermanita?

-Que hemos perdido de vista el guisante y los vasos van a empezar a girar. Debemos prepararnos.

Vadid parpadeo. Confuso.

-¿Que?- Fue lo mejor que atino a decir.

Hacia un par de días que habían regresado a Descanso del Rey, y disfrutaban de un muy merecido tiempo de recreo tras haber inspeccionado su nueva mina y haber empezado negociaciones. Arcyth había estado planteándose la estrategia a seguir para su explotación... y tenían un lapso de calma en medio del caos que era su vida. Por no mencionar que la partida de Casimiro Flor de Lis y Ser Scott había supuesto un golpe emocional más duro de lo que habían previsto. Sarrah se había puesto muy nerviosa de golpe por algo que se le escapaba a Vadid.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-Tú eres capaz de pensar como un ladrón, un tahúr y un mentiroso. Eres capaz de ponerte en la mente de un pícaro o un vividor...-Vadid sonrió a esas palabras y si hubiera tenido una copa, habría brindado por ellas.- Pero mis talentos son diferentes. Soy capaz de pensar como una arpía, como una conspiradora y como una traicionera mala pécora. Me he relajado y he cometido un error. Pero aun estoy a tiempo de enmendarlo. Debo pensar cómo piensan nuestros enemigos y adelantarme a ellos. Espero equivocarme, pero por si acaso...

Sarrah no termino la frase. Básicamente salió corriendo hacia las estancias de Harlum, que estaban junto a la biblioteca. Había hecho despejar uno de los antiguos despachos y había hecho trasladar su dormitorio y su estudio allí.

Irrumpió dentro y empezó a buscar entre los libros. Encontró uno que cogió con ansia. Vadid la había seguido y empezaba a pensar que su hermana había enloquecido. La vio correr hasta la biblioteca y rebuscar en las estanterías hasta que encontró otros tres libros.

Libros de los grandes. De los gordos de verdad.

La vio pasar las páginas con frenesí buscando algo en concreto. Tardo un buen rato en dar con lo que ansiaba. Y se puso muy seria.

-¡Pero qué narices está pasando!- Vadid ya no podía con la intriga- ¿Que sucede?

-Mira- Fue la única palabra que le dijo

Vadid miro. Eran dos libros. Dos mapas. Prácticamente idénticos. Uno de ellos tendría unos 300 años y el otro unos 5. Vadid tardo un poco en ver la única diferencia importante entre aquellos dos mapas.

-Oh. Mierda...-Susurro al darse cuenta- No creerás que serán capaces...

-Claro que lo creo- Sarrah se puso seria. Muy seria

Fueron días muy largos. Debían de haber sido de descanso y reposo. Pero acabaron siendo de investigación y planificación. No contra lo que iba a suceder. Si no contra lo que podía suceder. Los hermanos estarían preparados.

Y cuando tres días más tarde les llego un cuervo convocándolos en la capital, sus peores sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Cogieron uno de sus barcos de recreo y cruzaron la bahía. Sabían lo que se les venía encima.

Sarrah se había puesto su mejor traje de "niña adinerada y tonta", y no había escatimado en cintas para el pelo ni en unos polvos rosados que se ponía en las mejillas para parecer adorablemente arrebolada. Vestida así aparentaba 5 años menos de los que tenía en realidad.

Fue Varys quien para sorpresa de todos, estaba esperándolos para recibirlos en la Fortaleza Roja cuando llegaron.

-Mis muy queridos señores...-Su tono de voz era meloso y dulce como el almíbar. Puso instintivamente en guardia a los cuatro hermanos.- Fue una pena que no pudiéramos coincidir durante los festejos y las celebraciones del torneo. Siempre lamento no poder conocer a gente tan fascinante como parece ser vuestra familia...

-Un halago innecesario, Lord Varys...-Sarrah lo miro sonriendo con cortesía y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-lo que es innecesaria es la modestia. Estamos entre amigos- Varys sonrió. Sarrah sonrió, ambos se miraron con una cortesía de manual. Todos los demás vieron que entre ellos sucedía algo. Era el equivalente político a oír la trompeta con las notas de "a la carga" cuando dos ejércitos rivales se encaran en el campo de batalla. Arcyth vio algo más. Harlum había pululado discretamente hasta colocarse estratégicamente tras Sarrah, y Vadid se había colocado discretamente detrás de Varys. Era fascinante. Como un baile en el que primero que tropieza muere. Esperaba de verdad que Sarrah se hubiera puesto zapatos cómodos, porque si los rumores eran ciertos, Varys era una araña, y con ocho patas, se pueden hacer pasos de baile muy, muy complejos.

-¿Amigos?- Sarrah abrió mucho los ojos como una niña sorprendida ante un regalo inesperado- ¡Pero si apenas nos conocemos!- su risa fue tan creíble que cualquiera que no conociera a la pequeña mentirosa pensaría que de verdad era una inocente muchachita rica- Pero ahora que tenemos casa en la capital y pensamos pasar aquí más tiempo, espero que si podamos conocernos más y poder ser amigos, Lord Varys. Conozco a tan poca gente aquí... y en Descanso del Rey hay tan pocas distracciones... ¡espero que mi hermano me deje pasar más tiempo en la capital! ¡Sería tan divertido!

-Nunca faltan distracciones si se sabe dónde buscarlas- Varys seguía sonando cortes y educado.

-Mi hermano quiere que aprenda a bordar, pero os puedo asegurar que por más que busque no encuentro diversión en las puntas de las agujas...

El comentario se valió una sincera risilla por parte del consejero de rumores. Varys señalo con cortesía a la puerta

-Si hacen el favor de seguirme...

Así se dieron por concluidas las formalidades. Mientras caminaban, bastante despacio por la Fortaleza, Arcyth rompió el tenso silencio con la pregunta que todos se hacían.

-¿Sabéis por que nos han hecho llamar, Lord Varys?

-No tengo claros los detalles, Lord Arcyth, pero por lo visto hay un pequeño problema con la mina que acabáis de encontrar en vuestros dominios...

A Sarrah no se le escapo el detalle. Varys había puesto un tono ligerisimante enfático en el "vuestros dominios". Miro a Harlum, que asintió con la cabeza. El también lo había oído.

-Creía que el derecho de explotación y el gobierno de cada territorio dependía del criterio de su señor, ¿qué tiene que ver la corona en todo esto?- Arcyth usaba su mejor tono de educado cortesano, sus hermanos habían insistido en ello. Mucho.

-La Reina no lo cree así...como os he dicho, no conozco todos los detalles.

"la Reina". No el Rey. La Reina. Sarrah sonrió para sus adentros. Varys estaba siendo muy prodigo dándoles información. De una manera discreta y sutil, pero era un posible aliado. Les había dicho quien era el enemigo y a por que iban. Y también les había dado a entender que la justicia estaba de su parte si sabían como usarla.

-No entiendo a que viene todo esto, la verdad- Esta vez era Vadid, con una expresión de aburrimiento extremadamente calculada para parecer un pisaverdes más acostumbrado a hacer lo que le da la gana por que puede permitírselo que lo que realmente era.

-Los asuntos de la corte son de una naturaleza delicada y extraña...-Varys se encogió de hombros. - y en tiempos inciertos, es sabio aferrarse a las certezas, para que el reino prevalezca.

Harlum dio un respingo. "en tiempos inciertos, es sabio acertarse a las certezas, y la única certeza es la gracia de los siete, cuyas bendiciones son lo único que salvaran las almas de los hombres y hará que el reino prevalezca invicto frente al pecado". Esa era la cita completa. De uno de los muchos discursos recogidos por los maestres del mismísimo Baelor el Santo. Qué narices hacia Varys citando de esa manera a un Rey Targaryen?

Se inclino con sigilo y le susurro a Sarrah lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Y que certeza seria esa a la que hay que aferrarse, Lord Varys?- Inquirió Harlum con todo el tacto del que fue capaz.

Pero Varys no respondió. Solo los miro con una sonrisa y les abrió las puertas que daban a la cámara del consejo.

"Nos está poniendo a prueba". Susurro Sarrah al oído de Harlum

"Lo sé. Me he dado cuenta" Fue la respuesta "la cuestión es, ¿que pretende averiguar de nosotros? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de dicha prueba?"

"No lo sé aun. Pero más nos vale no fallar"

Frente a ellos, en la mesa del consejo se sentaban Lord Baelish, Lord Renly y el Gran Maestre Pycell. El Rey no estaba, pero Cersei Lannister ocupaba con majestuosidad el asiento de cabecera de la mesa vestida en un espectacular traje de mangas amplias de un color rojo cereza. Varys no tardo mucho en ocupar su asiento e indico amablemente a los hermanos que hicieran lo mismo en las sillas libres.

Unos coperos, rubios todos, sirvieron unos refrigerios. Ninguno de los cuatro hermanos bebió. No por miedo al veneno, si no porque en circunstancias así, se sirve agua. No vio endulzado con miel. Era un truco del que les había hablado Vadid, de mercaderes portuarios. El vino con miel se sube rápido a la cabeza y nubla las ideas del rival, y así, el que no ha bebido y ha ofrecido las bebidas saca un trato ventajoso de un mercader si no ebrio, al menos confundido. Harlum se dio cuenta de que Varys sonriera, de manera aprobadora, el hecho de que aun que todos habían jugueteado con sus copas, que ninguno hubiera tomado un sorbo de ellas. Tampoco se le escapo a Vadid el hecho de que los pocos aperitivos que se habían sacado por cortesía fueran increíblemente salados. Algo que abre mucho, mucho la sed. Pensó en quien habría ingeniado aquello. Y en la mala leche que tendría que tener para plantear algo así desde un principio en una negociación. Aun que pensándolo fríamente, Vadid se dio cuenta que muy pocos nobles conocerían aquel truco de mercaderes y tahúres de taberna de mala muerte. Sonrió mirando alrededor suyo y se acordó del otro día cuando daba vueltas a las jarras con el guisante y Sarrah le miraba.

"gira gira y vuelve a girar..." pensó mientras miraba a los consejeros reales del trono de hierro de Poniente con una gran sonrisa "pero... ¿cuál de vosotros mueve las jarritas y cual de vosotros ha cogido el guisante sin que los demás se den cuenta?"

Fue Meñique quien rompió el tenso silencio.

-Bienvenidos, mis nobles señores. El asunto que nos ha traído aquí hoy es, y lamento decirlo, un desafortunado malentendido.

Saco un mapa. Arcyth pudo ver cierta incomodidad codiciosa en los ojos de la mayoría de los presentes. La Reina aun no había dicho nada. Solo levanto su copa de vino endulzado y bebió de ella con indolente serenidad.

-La mina que recientemente habéis encontrado en vuestros territorios, lamento decirlo, pero estáis planteando explotarla de forma ilegal- Esta vez fue Renly, que era el que mas sonreía, pero el que más incomodo se veía en aquella reunión- lamento informar que tras varios estudios topográficos, se ha decretado que aun que vuestros territorios lindan directamente en el bosque real, dicha mina entra en los dominios de la corona y no en los Minkundis, y aun que tenéis ciertos privilegios de explotación en los dominios del bosque real, como derechos de caza y de tala maderera, así como de pesca fluvial, eso no incluye la minería...

Hubo un tenso silencio en el que el mapa fue mostrado. La Reina resplandecía. De orgullo. De astucia y satisfacción plena. Como un gato que ha estado jugando con ratones y está a punto de comérselos por que el juego ya no es divertido y los ratones ya no tienen donde huir.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos. Nadie dijo nada.

-No hay nadie más leal que nosotros a la corona- Decreto Arcyth con su voz grave que resonó en aquella estancia como un campanazo- Y como bien decís, los lindes de nuestros dominios y los de la corona lindan de manera confusa en algunas aéreas. Pero no en esta. Antes de plantearnos explotar la mina nos aseguramos de que su explotación fuera legal, y lamento decir, que la corona se equivoca en este caso.

Hubo una pequeña conmoción entre los consejeros que se miraron confusos.

-¿A que se refiere mi señor Arcyth?- el gran maestre Pycell hablaba suavemente con su voz gangosa y lenta, que tan de los nervios ponía a quien le oyera hablar más de unos pocos minutos- Os puedo asegurar que no hay ningún fallo, yo mismo he estudiado los mapas y los decretos reales de las concesiones hechas a vuestra familia y el único resultado al que he llegado como conclusión es...

-¿Puedo tomar agua?- La voz de Sarrah, aguda y taladrante a propósito restallo como un látigo mientras le hacía señas exageradas a uno de los coperos.

Todos los presentes se giraron al unisonó a mirar a la muchacha que pareció ruborizarse y removerse incomoda en su asiento

-Uhis, ¿he interrumpido? ¡Lo lamento muchísimo!- Su aflautada voz de niña buena hizo reír a los hermanos, por lo menos por dentro- Pero es que tengo muchísima sed y nunca tomo vino más que en las ocasiones especiales y celebraciones, mis hermanos no me permiten beberlo.

Varys rio por lo bajo. Pycell parecía furioso por la interrupción que había sufrido a manos de lo que él consideraba "una niña rica tan bonita como lerda". Renly y la Reina rebufaron ambos. La Reina hastiada y molesta y Renly con cierta diversión al ver como una jovencita había sacado de sus casillas al gran maestre.

-Claro, mi joven señora- Fue meñique el que carraspeando rompió de nuevo el silencio- que los coperos os traigan agua...

Sarrah sonrió radiante a meñique, fingiendo estar muy agradecida por que el hubiera "salvado la situación tras su desafortunada metedura de pata para nada planteada de antemano".

El agua fue servida y Sarrah se quedo allí, bebiendo tranquilamente mientras sonreía rezumando inocencia por los cuatro costados.

Pycell carraspeo dispuesto a asumir de nuevo el protagonismo pero la interrupción ya estaba planeada. Harlum se le adelanto poniéndose de pie y poniendo con estruendo su bolsa encima de la mesa.

-Mi señor tiene razón. Lord Arcyth, me refiero- Saco de la bolsa dos enormes tomos. Y los abrió por las páginas marcadas

-¿A que os réferis, maestre?- Meñique volvió a adelantarse ante el airado Pycell al que nadie dejaba hablar.

-A que nosotros también estudiamos a conciencia los territorios antes de explotar la mina para asegurarnos que era de nuestra propiedad. Jamás tocaríamos un dominio de la corona.

-¡Insolente!- le soltó Pycell asegurándose de que todos le oían. Cuando se supo el centro de atención, volvió a hablar con su tono pastoso de voz- Habéis estado en esa mina, esta mas allá de toda duda que esa propiedad esta dentro de los bosques del Rey. ¡Y lo que está dentro del bosque real es del Rey!

Pycell se arrellano en su asiento. Con su argumento más allá de toda lógica.

-Los bosques crecen- Fue la pausada respuesta de Harlum que dejo pasmados a todos. Incluso a la Reina, que se echo hacia delante dejando de lado su copa, sintiendo su nueva fuente de ingresos amenazada- Los territorios no.

Los mapas de los dos libros fueron abiertos y mostrados.

-El bosque real ha crecido varias millas desde que fue reclamado por Aegon el conquistador como coto de caza privado, pero sus fronteras legítimas están bien definidas en los anales de las propiedades de la corona. Las fronteras del territorio Minkundis y la Corona están amparadas en ese código. Por eso, aun que los arboles se hayan expandido por el territorio de la casa a la que sirvo, no lo ha hecho el bosque real, pues su frontera sigue estando en el mismo sitio aun que los arboles hayan crecido más allá de esa línea divisoria. EN estos mapas pueden verlo claro. Cuál es el tamaño del bosque real tal y como lo reclamo Aegon, instaurando sus límites y fronteras, y cuál es el tamaño del bosque real ahora. O al menos, hasta donde llegan los arboles actualmente, pero el bosque real, tal como lo concebimos como propiedad y dominio de la corona, está incluido en esa zona boscosa sin abarcarla entera. Y lamento tener que llevarle la contraria al monarca, así como a este consejo, pero la susodicha mina de oro esta en lo que más allá de toda duda, es territorio Minkundis, aun que actualmente los retoños de los arboles del bosque del Rey lleguen a esa área.

Pycell estaba rojo hasta las orejas y la Reina parecía estar molesta. Renly parecía haberse desentendido de todo y disfrutaba del vino mientras Meñique y Varys estudiaban a profundidad los nuevos mapas mostrados como pruebas.

-Aun así, es privilegio del Rey expropiar dominios si así lo desea...-comenzó a balbucear Pycell

-Y eso sentaría un precedente ante el cual, cualquier casa o noble con propiedades dejaría de declarar lo que produce en su territorio por miedo a la expropiación y podría provocar una desestabilización lo bastante grave como para acabar en revueltas dado que la corona podría arrebatar territorios y propiedades de valor a cualquiera- Harlum hablaba con aplomo. Pero con un tono que había practicado con Sarrah mucho: un tono de voz que no resultara amenazador. Solo exponía un hecho. Algo muy simple- La casa Minkundis no ha violado ninguna ley. No ha hecho nada para que una propiedad suya sea requisada por la corona y no hay necesidad ni financiera ni económica para justificar dicha desamortización más allá de la codicia. Los derechos de las Casas y la propia ley de Poniente respaldan a los Minkundis en este caso, y aun que el Rey tenga la última palabra en este caso, imponer su voluntad a la fuerza podría tener repercusiones nada favorecedoras... Y el Rey Robert debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

Robert había iniciado una revolución porque un Príncipe Targaryen se había llevado algo suyo. Por no mencionar que el Rey loco tomaba lo que quería y hacia lo que le venía en gana. Y así habían acabado. Las palabras de Harlum cayeron sobre el consejo como una losa.

-Algo de razón tiene... ¿Lord Tywin no se pondría a la defensiva si la corona empezara a apropiarse de minas de oro?- Renly hizo ese comentario entre risitas y sorbos de vino. Pero la Reina se giro a fulminarlo con la mirada como si pudiera envenenarlo solo con sus pupilas verdes.

-Si el bosque real siguiera creciendo hasta el Garfio de Massey o hasta las mismas puertas de Bastión de Tormentas, eso no implicaría que esos dominios fueran de la corona...- Esta vez fue Varys, con su voz melosa y tranquila- Creo que los Minkundis tienen razón. Que los arboles hayan crecido por sus dominios no implica que por que el bosque real se esté haciendo más grande ellos deban perder territorios. A fin de cuentas, los bosques crecen, y las tierras no.

-Podríamos solucionar esto rápido- Esta vez fue Arcyth. Harlum le había enseñado en que punto de la conversación intervenir.- Un diezmo a cinco años. Sobre la producción bruta. Entregado por la casa Minkundis del oro extraído de la mina a la corona sin que la corona tenga que aportar nada a los gastos de producción y extracción del mineral. Un impuesto que estamos dispuestos a pagar de buena gana para zanjar este asunto y este malentendido. Un gesto de buena voluntad, se podría decir. A cambio, la casa Minkundis recibiría un decreto real que declarara más allá de toda duda la titularidad de dicha mina a nombre de mi casa. En cinco años, ese impuesto desaparecería, pero seguiríamos dispuestos a aportar una parte de la producción de esa mina, pero no más de una parte de cada 100.

La Reina casi siseaba de furia. Se la veía realmente molesta.

Pycell se levanto, rojo de indignación y rabia y abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero una voz aflautada y melosa lo corto, por segunda vez.

-¡Disculpe!- Sarrah se había girado y estaba haciéndole señas a uno de los coperos- ¿Me puedes servir más agua?

Renly estallo en carcajadas y Meñique no pudo ocultar una medio sonrisa. Aquello era absurdo. Varys se había cubierto los labios con un pañuelo y nadie podía ver su expresión, pero la diversión brillaba en sus ojillos de manera extraña. La Reina ponía cara de estar a punto de pedir un tonel de agua en el que ahogar a Sarrah para que tuviera todo el líquido elemento que quisiera.

Varys carraspeo

-Con las pruebas aportadas a este consejo, se ve más allá de toda duda que la reclamación de los Minkundis sobre dicha mina, es total y absolutamente legitima. Y queda claro que el Gran Maestre Pycell debería actualizar sus libros. De todas formas, la oferta de esta noble familia para con la corona es más que justa.

-Coincido- Esta vez era meñique- Un impuesto libremente ofrecido de una decima parte de la producción sin ningún tipo de gastos sobre la explotación supondrá una fuente de ingresos más que considerable a las arcas reales. Aun que sea solo por cinco años. Aun que ya es mucho más de lo que otras familias que poseen minas de oro han aportado a la corona. Muchísimo más.

El comentario cayó sobre los presentes como un guante de terciopelo, que se torno puño de hierro al llegar a las mejillas enrojecidas de la Reina. Cersei reacciono como movida por un resorte cuando encajo aquellas palabras como quien encaja una bofetada. Se puso en pie de golpe, haciendo que todos se giraran a verla. Sabiendo que se había equivocado al reaccionar así y que había perdido los nervios por un segundo, sonrió beatíficamente recuperando la compostura.

-Un malentendido es un malentendido. Y coincido yo también en que los Minkundis han hecho una oferta más que generosa a la corona. Preparad los documentos entonces.

No dijo nada más. Salió de allí tan magnífica y digna como había entrado. O al menos en apariencia.

Tardaron varias horas más en poder salir de la cámara del consejo. Todo fue firmar papeles y redactar actas. Pero cuando lo hicieron, y Varys los guio hasta la salida acompañándolos, las despedidas fueron algo extrañas.

-Mi Lady Sarrah ha estado muy sedienta hoy...-comento la araña dulcemente- Espero que os encontréis bien...

-Siempre he encontrado la capital sofocante- Sarrah sonrió, mirando a la araña directamente.

Mientras los hermanos subían al barco despidiéndose de su guía, este tomo a Sarrah de la mano y se la beso.

-Siempre he encontrado fascinante el parecido que tenéis con vuestra difunta madre, querida mía...

No dijo nada más. Soltó la mano de Sarrah, se giro y se fue de allí. Habiendo conseguido la increíble hazaña de dejar a Sarrah Minkundis sin palabras.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19: los medios necesarios

Casimiro había vuelto a casa. La carta de su mujer lo había dejado preocupado y no tardo en coger el primer barco que lo llevara al valle.

Fue recibido con un cálido guantazo con la mano abierta en toda la oreja por su amante esposa. Al menos esta vez no había usado nada que pudiera considerarse arma contundente, lo que significaba que lo había echado mucho de menos. O que al menos en parte, su eterno cabreo esta vez no era por culpa del herrero. Lo que en cierto modo eran buenas noticias.

Casandra, sus hijos y los pequeños salvajes llevaban días atrincherados en el pequeño castillo. Y los nervios estaban más que crispados.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de descansar en casa, pero cuando hizo que descargaran sus ganancias en el torneo de la mano buena parte del cabreo de su esposa se evaporo como por ensalmo. Incluso le preparo para cenar su comida favorita.

-Repítemelo otra vez...-susurro ella mirando los cofres con el oro como si estuviera hechizada. O en shock. Que habría sido una descripción mas aproximada.

-210 estrellas de cobre hacen un venado de plata. Y 210 venados de plata son un dragón de oro...-repitió Casimiro, que estaba disfrutando horrores de aquella estupefacción de su esposa.

-con un venado se puede comprar una oveja. Una familia puede vivir co ovejas...-repitió Casandra como si estuviera en una especie de delirio febril.

-En esos cofres tienes para comprarte todas las ovejas del valle...

-Eso son muchas ovejas...-Casandra tenia la boca seca. La esposa del herrero tenía un problema. Estaba acostumbrada a los peniques. A las estrellas de cobre, como mucho. Era una de esas mujeres que tienen un cajón lleno de trozos de cordel por si acaso sirven para otra ocasión. A una economía basada en sacar los bajos de las prendas de ropa a medida que su propietario crece y que no tiran absolutamente nada. Estaba acostumbrada a recoger las bostas de los caballos para abonar los parterres y a meter en casa a los cerdos cuando hacía mucho frio para que no murieran congelados. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con tanto dinero.

-Incluso te podrías permitir cabras, Casandra. Y ocas. Y patos. Y gallinas ponedoras. Y vacas. Incluso bueyes.

-¿Vacas y bueyes?- Casandra rechino los dientes escéptica- Eso son cosas de pijos y ricos... ¿quién narices puede permitirse tener bueyes y vacas en estos tiempos?

-Tu ahora puedes- Casimiro sonrió a su esposa y le señalo con la cabeza los cofres abiertos llenos de relucientes monedas. Tenía que recordarle a su esposa bastante a menudo que ahora tenía dinero, y era lo que ella misma consideraba "rica y pija".- Incluso podrías criar unos cuantos cisnes. En la capital, en ocasiones especiales, comen cisne relleno. Lo vi en el banquete tras la victoria en las justas. Cisnes enteros, con todas sus plumas, rellenos de frutas.

La mujer del herrero miro a su marido con los ojos achinados. Desconfiada. Muy escéptica. Como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo y todo fuera un sueño extraño que en cualquier momento se desvanecería y volvería a la realidad.

-Mejor empezamos por las ovejas. Dan leche, lana y buena carne. Y son fáciles de cuidar. Todo el mundo necesita leche y lana. Podríamos tener una buena reserva de mantequilla...e incluso hacer queso...-Dijo lo de los quesos como quien se atreve a soñar con un negocio descabellado en el que se juega todo lo que tiene ahorrado. Casimiro no pudo más que reír.

-Pero no compraremos tantas ovejas, Casandra- Casimiro hablaba despacio. Más que nada para no romper el hechizo que mantenía las manos de su esposa lejos de las cosas que podrían dejarlo inconsciente a golpes- Guardaremos gran parte de ese dinero. Ahorrándolo, por si acaso. El resto lo invertiremos.

-¿Invertir?- Casandra miro a su marido. Seguía confusa. Ese tipo de conceptos escapaban a su comprensión.

-Gastaremos el dinero comprando cosas que nos den beneficios. Lo primero será comprar más tierras. Ampliar nuestros dominios. Mas gente trabajando en nuestras tierras y tener más propiedades supondrán mas ganancias con impuestos. Lo segundo, será ampliar el castillo. Poner una buena muralla y edificar algunas torres. Invertiremos parte del dinero construiremos defensas. Y fortificando nuestras tierras. Así estaremos a salvo. He aprendido algo estando en la capital, querida. Y es que a veces, no vale con tener dinero y un titulo. No es cuestión de apellidos o vestidos y joyas. Es cuestión de aparentar. Reconoces a un noble por sus vestiduras, y lo tratas como se supone que se le debe de tratar. Ahora somos una casa noble. Caballeros hacendados, pero nobles. O más bien, ennoblecidos. Va siendo hora de hacer honor a nuestra buena suerte...

-Pero...-comenzó Casandra

-No hay peros. Concédeme eso, Casandra. Te has metido en un lio con Lord Ceitas. Y yo cause que tú te metieras en ese lio. Sé cómo salir de él. Pero para eso, no solo necesitamos palabras y títulos y firmas. Eso solo es parte de la solución. Si queremos ser escuchados, necesitamos hacernos oír. Y para hacernos oír, tenemos que ser como la gente que queremos que nos oiga. Es cuestión de apariencia. Y eso empezara mañana mismo. Iremos al mercado temprano, a una tienda de las buenas. Y te compraremos unos cuantos vestidos bien bonitos, Casandra. Incluso con brocados o encaje Myriense. Y a los niños también. Incluso a mí. Aun que no para usar a diario. Solo para cuando salgamos y ocasiones especiales. Quieras o no, contratare un castellano que te ayude en la organización de la casa cuando yo no este. Un ama de llaves, y un par de doncellas también irían bien. Y se acabo eso de que tú te encargues de todas las tareas de la casa. He aprendido una palabra estando en la capital, Casandra. Delegar. Pregúntale al maestre que significa, por qué vas a empezar a delegar. Y a mandar. Pero ha hacerlo bien. Hablare con los albañiles para encargarles algunas obras y remodelaciones en casa. Incluso compraremos algunas joyas. Y un carruaje. Y un palafrén o dos para que salgáis a pasear como se supone que lo hacen los nobles... Vamos a hacer las cosas como toca...

-¡Todo eso son caprichos! ¡Gastos innecesarios! ¡Dilapidar el dinero!- Empezó a protestar Casandra

-Es mi dinero, Casandra. Lo he ganado yo. Y lo gastare en lo que creo que merece ser gastado. Pero lo primero, será adquirir tierras. Compraremos todas las parcelas que podamos alrededor de nuestras tierras. Seremos terratenientes.

-Pues quiero un molino- ladro Casandra de golpe- y pondré de molinero a quien yo quiera. Si vamos a tener tierras y a ser ricos y pijos, no me voy a olvidar de dónde venimos y a quienes se supone que gobernamos. No me gusta como Glenn el molinero trata a la gente. Cobra una barbaridad por fanega de molienda. ¡JA! Tendré mi propio molino y cobrare un precio justo. ¡Ese cabrón va a tener que moler sus propios dientes para poder comer caliente y porque todos vendrán a que yo les muela el cereal!

-Está bien, Cassy, te mandare construir un molino. Y pondrás de molinero a quien tú quieras. Incluso podrás poner tu misma las tasas de cobro y uso- Casimiro sonrió mirando a su esposa. Había visto a Reyes y a Reinas, había visto caminantes blancos. Había visto lo grande que era el mundo y un atisbo de las tretas del poder. Había visto tantas cosas... Y su esposa se preocupaba de los campesinos de una isla perdida en un rincón del valle de Arryn por que había un molinero crápula que cobraba de más en el celemín de molienda. Sacudió la cabeza. Ojala el pudiera ver el mundo de una manera tan sencilla.

Fueron un par de días de locura para la familia Flor de Lys. Se gastaron 200 dragones de oro en total, y Casandra estaba hecha un basilisco por el desperdicio. Habían comprado vestidos y ropajes buenos para todos. Todo un nuevo vestuario de buena calidad y hecho a medida. Varios caballos de tiro para un carruaje nuevo encargado a un ebanistero, y un par de palafrenes. Buenos caballos de paseo con sillas decoradas. Casimiro había visto las perlas que decoraban el cuello de Lady Sarrah. Y compro un collar parecido para su esposa. Cuando le dijeron que las perlas salían de un tipo de marisco casi le rompe los dientes al mercader por tomarlo por imbécil. Pero se cayó. Los nobles no hacen esas cosas. Su esposa si le dio un sopapo que casi le salta los dientes por gastar dinero en lo que ella denomino "un collar lleno de bolitas blancas que lo único que hacen es brillar cuando les da la luz, ¡ja! Como si eso tuviera algún valor".

Pero se la veía contenta. Sobre todo cuando tocaba las perlas alrededor de su cuello con la coquetería de todas las mujeres cuando pensaba que nadie la veía. Incluso se dio el capricho de buscar un orfebre que le hiciera algunas joyas de oro a medida: colgantes con el emblema de la Flor de Lys para todos los miembros de la familia. Unos broches pequeños con el mismo diseño, e incluso tres anillos con el escudo de armas. Casandra casi echaba humo al ver los gastos. Pero ahora se lo podían permitir. Y Casimiro insistió que era lo correcto.

No era ni muchísimo menos la calidad que había visto en algunos de los nobles de la capital. Pero era un paso enorme hacia delante. El herrero tenía sueños de grandeza. Aun que ni el mismo sabia a donde llevaban esos sueños. Ni los tenía perfilados con claridad. Pero eran sueños. Y estaban ahí. E iba a seguirlos aun que no tuviera ni la más remota idea de adonde llegaban.

Dos días después, tras haber iniciado los trámites junto a su maestre para comprar las tierras a las que le había echado el ojo y anexionarse a golpe de dragón de oro algunos territorios mas, partió hacia los dominios de su señor.

Y las cosas nunca volvieron a ser las mismas. Fue recibido por Lord Ceitas con una frialdad que no era ni siquiera capaz de concebir.

-Me has decepcionado, Casimiro- Fue lo primero que le oyó decir a su señor.

-No fue culpa suya...-Scott estaba allí. EL herrero no había visto a su amigo, pero de pronto agradeció no estar solo ante su airado señor.

-¡Tú también me has decepcionado!- Lord Ceitas dio un golpe con el puño en la mesa- ¡Ni siquiera sabéis que habéis hecho! ¡Después del desastre que armasteis en Angramar, los Mallister tomaron cartas en el asunto, necios! Anegaron el canal y depusieron a Lord Emeret. ¡Ya no habrá comunicación entre el Forca Azul y el mar del ocaso! ¡No habrá rutas de comercio! ¡Taponaron el canal con rocas! ¡Por vuestra culpa! ¡Y no contentos con eso, os pasasteis meses perdidos vete a saber donde! ¡Y reaparecéis en desembarco del Rey antes de volver a casa y presentaros ante mí! ¡Qué insolencia! ¡Qué desfachatez! ¡Y por si eso fuera poco, habéis traído una horda de salvajes a mis tierras! ¡A mi casa! ¡Y tu maldita esposa se niega a deshacerse de esa amenaza!

Casimiro hizo crujir sus nudillos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se metía con su esposa. El CRAAACK sordo de sus huesos chasqueo en el aire como una velada amenaza. Hasta Scott lo había oído y apoyo la mano en el codo del herrero para calmarlo. Lord Ceitas se había quedado callado de golpe, mirando aquel puño cerrado como si estuviera hipnotizado por él. Pero el viejo se repuso muy rápido de aquel desconcertante instante. Y volvió a arremeter con furia contra sus dos vasallos.

-¡ES TODO CULPA VUESTRA! Habéis mandado al traste un negocio que hubiera abierto unos tratados comerciales que nos habrían hecho más ricos que a los Lannister!

-Ese maldito canal no iba a funcionar- Repuso Casimiro- nos mandasteis para investigar, y fue lo que hicimos. Daba directamente en las narices con las Islas del Hierro. Nadie querría comerciar con un canal con el que para llegar, hay que cruzar un mar infestado de barcos de hombres del hierro. El riesgo no hubiera compensado las posibles ganancias.

-¡Y tú que sabrás de negocios!

-He hecho negocios toda mi vida, señor- Casimiro hablaba muy despacio. Conteniéndose en cada bocanada de aire de abofetear a ese imbécil que no había tratado con un mercader ni una sola vez en su vida- He hecho negocios con mercaderes de armas cada día de mi vida desde que me nombrasteis caballero. Y muchos días después de eso. He hecho negocios con carboneros, con comerciantes de metales, con mercaderes de armas, y con armeros para ver los precios antes de poner mis productos a la venta. Por no hablar de los negocios que he hecho directamente con los clientes que querían comprar mis productos y me han regateado cada moneda que valían mis obras.

Hubo otro tenso silencio.

-No agotéis la poca paciencia que me queda, Ser Casimiro. Habéis abusado de mi confianza.

-Jamás he hecho tal cosa- Casimiro sintió la imperiosa necesidad de cruzarse de brazos. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedo allí. Firme he impávido plantando cara a aquel viejo carcamal que le gritaba como si algo de lo que decía tenía sentido. Casimiro se dio cuenta que para muchos, ser noble significaba salirse siempre con la suya, dando órdenes absurdas y caprichosas y castigando a quienes no habían podido cumplir dichas ordenes aun que se viera a la legua que era imposible que lo consiguieran. Y él no iba a ser el chivo expiatorio de los delirios de grandeza de aquel carcamal demente.

-¡Trajisteis salvajes a mis tierras y os habéis negado a expulsarlos o ajusticiarlos por sus crímenes!- Grazno Lord Ceitas fuera de si

-Traje niños huérfanos a mis tierras, mi señor, y me negué a expulsarlos o ajusticiarlos porque eran inocentes de cualquier delito. Consulte con Lord Ned Stark el caso cuando estuve en la capital, y el señor Mano del Rey coincidió conmigo- Casimiro hizo hincapié en los títulos. Y tuvo mucho cuidado en que calaran en la reblandecida mollera de su señor- Incluso consulte con los consejeros del Rey el caso- Eso era verdad hasta cierto punto. Había comentado el caso con Meñique omitiendo ciertos detalles cuando este le pago en monedas su premio. Meñique le dijo que cada señor tenía el derecho y el deber de hacer cumplir la ley en cada territorio, y eso se aplicaba a los caballeros hacendados, que eran pequeños señores de sus pequeños dominios. Pero Lord Ceitas no tenía por qué saber los detalles de que miembros del consejo habían asesorado a Casimiro en ese caso.

Cuando el herrero callo, se hizo un silencio denso e incomodo. Lord Ceitas parecía asombrado. Pero se recompuso enseguida y se quedo allí, mirando a Casimiro sin decir nada durante varios minutos. Al final hablo, con una voz pausada y pastosa.

-Sea pues, Ser Casimiro. Pero como esos pequeños salvajes vuestros traspasen la ley, aun que sea solo por una pulgada, caeré en vuestro territorio con todo el peso de la justicia, que estaré en mi derecho de ejercer. Y os hare personalmente responsable de todo ello cuando suceda.

-Si sucede- le corrigió Casimiro.

-Cuando suceda- Insistió el viejo- Y ahora dejadme solo con mi sobrino, Lord Scott y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar.

De esos asuntos Casimiro se entero varias horas después, cuando su viejo amigo fue a verlo en los aposentos que le habían dado.

-Me va a casar- Dijo Scott con un tono de voz abrumado- Ese viejo cabrón va a casarme con una de mis primas. Atarme en corto como se suele decir.

-No sé si darte la enhorabuena o el pésame...-Casimiro miro a su amigo con cierta tristeza. Casarse era bueno, pero el matrimonio acordado en cuestión alejaba a Scott de su amistad.

-Ambas. Lucinda es un buen partido. Una doncella casadera. No demasiado fea. Pero no con demasiadas luces, la verdad. Yo hubiera preferido disfrutar de mi soltería unos cuantos años más...

-Pues Ceitas pretende que sientes la cabeza.

-Y que lo haga cerca de casa. No va a perderme de vista, Casimiro. Y eso te pone en mala posición. Y en su punto de mira.

Casimiro suspiro.

-Tendré que andarme con cuidado una temporada.

-Y dile a tu mujer que también lo haga. Si le dais una escusa, os comerá vivos y escupirá los restos. Y te aseguro que es un cabrón muy rencoroso.

Los dos amigos fueron a una taberna cercana y bebieron juntos, quizás por que aun sin haber hablado, sabían que sería la última vez que compartieran unas cervezas en algún tiempo. Scott iba a tomar posesión de unas tierras en el valle, cerca de los dominios de su tío, y como recién casado tendría ciertas prioridades que atender en una buena temporada. Casimiro sabía que asistiría a esa boda. Pero las cosas iban a cambiar. Y quizás no para bien.

Cuando regreso a casa, pudo pasar un tiempo con su familia. Cuadrillas de obreros iban y venían por todas partes. Casandra tenia a mucha gente a la que gritar, y se la veía feliz haciendo de arpía odiosa en su propio castillo.

Pero el herrero empleo esos días para pensar. Tenía una fortuna considerable. Tenía un titulo (aun que era meramente de caballero hacendado). Estaba en proceso de hacerse con un castillo decente y estaba comprando tierras en la isla de Azor como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Que mas necesitaba?

Había estado en la capital. Lo vio claro: necesitaba amigos. Y no solo amigos como Scott...necesitaba alianzas con casas poderosas. Gente que lo respaldara, con los que hacer tratos. A quienes pudiera recurrir aun que eso significaba que pudieran recurrir a él. A fin de cuentas, los favores se pagaban con favores.

Mando llamar a su maestre.

-Quiero mandar un cuervo... para los Minkundis de Descanso del Rey. En el bosque real.

-Claro, mi señor.

-Y prepara mi equipaje. Cuando reciba respuesta, quizás salga de viaje durante algún tiempo.

-¿Mi señor va de visita? ¿Vacaciones quizás?- El maestre parecía extrañado. Casimiro había estado casi un año fuera, y ahora decía que iba a volver a irse.

-Negocios. O quizás política. Aun no lo tengo claro. Pero pienso averiguarlo.

El mensaje que envió fue "aceptando" la invitación que los Minkundis le habían hecho de visitar sus tierras. Y la respuesta tardo quince días en llegar.

Quince días que los pasó con su esposa y sus hijos. Casandra le había dado unas preciosas gemelas desde su última partida. Casi parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde que Scott le había salvado de quedarse con una histérica Casandra que gritaba sin parar que no podía irse porque estaba embarazada. Sonrió con nostalgia. Ned y la pequeña Casandra tenían dos nuevas hermanitas con las que jugar. Adelene y Ziania, las habían llamado. Pero si sabía otra cosa de la nobleza: que debía tener un hijo de "repuesto". Un segundo varón por si acaso. Y eso era algo que Casimiro si sabía hacer. De hecho, había tenido un éxito más que notable hasta la fecha haciéndole hijos a su esposa. Y tuvo quince días enteros con sus quince noches para volver a hacer blanco en la diana.

Sabía que Casandra se enfadaría, pero le explico lo que pasaba. Necesitaban amigos y aliados Y contra todos los pronósticos de Casimiro, su esposa lo entendió.

-Pero estarás seguro, ¿no? Vas a estar bien... ¿verdad?

Parecía asustada. Y Casimiro jamás había visto a su esposa así. Eso lo desconcertó. Pero opto por ser sincero.

-No lo sé, Cassy. No tengo ni idea.

Ambos pasaron la víspera del siguiente viaje del herrero abrazados. Sin dormir. Dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo grande que era el mundo y de lo poco que sabían de cómo funcionaba. Pero el herrero iba a averiguarlo o morir en el intento. Aun que prefería que fueran otros los que murieran en su intento. Y se dio cuenta de que así es como piensan los nobles. Sonrió. Iba aprendiendo. Si.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITILO 20: Braavosi

Se llamaba Enzo. O al menos, era como se hacia llamar desde hacia algun tiempo. Y desde muy temprana edad habia descubierto el gran valor que tiene la vida humana. Sobretodo, las vidas que otras personas quieren finiquitar.

Mato por primera vez con seis años, cuando uno de los niños del orfanato le queria quitar la comida. Enzo nunca fue grande. Ni imponia mucho fisicamente. El otro niño era enorme. Quiso asustar a Enzo. Amenazo cn pegarle. Enzo dejo que ese niño le quitara el pan. O Incluso el escualido trozo de pescado seco que le tocaba. A la mañana siguiente las matronas del orfanato encontraron a ese otro niño grande y fuerte muerto en su catre, con una cuchillo clavado en un ojo. Nadie habia visto nada. Nadie habia oido nada. Pero de algiuna manera, se supo. O al menos, los otros niños lo supieron. Nadie volvio a intentarle quitar la comida al escualido chaval. Aun que nadie se volvio a sentar con el en las comidas. Pero a Enzo no le molestaba.

Una de las matronas pegaba a los niños. Era una mujer amargada y solterona de unos 40 años, que tenia un lio con un barquero casado. Era de ese tipo de mujer que sueña con que su amante deje a su esposa por ella, por un torrido romance. Aun no demasiado mayor para intentar tener hijos...pero el barquero la abandono, se busco otra amante menos exigente y celosa. Con menos sueños y fantasias romanticas. Y eso desemboco en que aquella mujer pegara a los niños que se supone debia cuidar. Uno de los dias, se paso de la ralla, y le rompio el brazo a una niña de unos 5 años con un bonito pelo color cobre. Nunca le habia puesto la mano encima a Enzo, pero al niño, que por aquel entonces tendria unos 9 años, no le gustaba que aquella matrona abusara de los que no se podian defender. Una de las mañanas, aparecio muerta. Estrangulada en la bañera con sus propias medias. Nadie habia visto nada. Ni oido nada. Pero de alguna manera se supo. La niña del pelo cobrizo y el brazo entablillado le dio la mitad de sus raciones de comida a Enzo durante todo el tiempo que tardo su brazo en sanar.

Cuando cumplio los 12 años, una de las niñas del orfanato se acerco a Enzo. Tenia los ojos rojos de haber llorado mucho. Era una muchachita preciosa. Y le conto una historia. Sobre el celador del centro, que bien entrada la noche, mientras hacia la ronda, a veces se llevaba a alguna de las niñas. Las sacaba a urtadillas amenazando con matarlas, y las entregaba a hombres en un callejon trasero a cambio de unas monedas. Y luego recogia a las niñas tras ser usadas por las noches y las devolvia a sus camas diciendoles que si les contaban a alguien lo que habia pasado, se las encontrarian degolladas en sus camas. O dejaria de alquilarlas para venderlas. Por que a fin de cuentas, a veces los niños se escapaban del orfanato. Y ellas podian ser de esas "profugas". Enzo no dijo nada. Dejo que la niña hablase.

Dos dias mas tarde encontraron al celador degollado. Alguien lo habia colgado cabeza abajo de una de las lamparas de aceite de pescado de su cuarto. Le habian cercenado su virilidad y se la habian embutido en la herida del cuello. Nadie habia oido nada. Nadie habia visto nada. Pero mas de una veintena de chicas del centro compartian ahora sus raciones diarias con Enzo.

Al cumplir los 13, Enzo era muy temido y respetado en el orfanato , pero las matronas le tenian un panico atroz a aquel crio largirucho y delgado que nunca hablaba y que siempre estaba solo. Asi que un buen dia, le dijeron que ya era demasiado mayor y tenia que marcharse. Asi que Enzo se econtro de pronto solo en el gran mundo. Lejos de todo lo que conocia. Pero no tardo en encontrarse con un ladronzuelo de poca monta que intento robarle lo poco que tenia. Enzo le salto dos dientes a guantazos y le dijo que queria unirse a el. Sorprendido y sobresaltado, el ladonzuelo acepto. Y fue asi como Enzo acabo en una banda de jaques. Le dieron su primer cuchillo de verdad. No de esos que se usan para cortar la carne y el pescdo. SI no uno hecho para matar. Y le enseñaron el oficio de ladron.

Nunca fue un buen ladron. Por que no era robar lo que le interesaba. Enzo queria aprender a moverse sin hacer ruido. A colarse en casas sin ser visto. Queria saber como abrir puertas y ventanas. Como trepar por edificios y a que nada fuera un obstaculo. Y aprendio mucho.

Uno de los muchachos de su banda, le enseño lo poco que sabia de esgrima. Y fue asi como Enzo aprendio que quitar una vida es un arte.

Su primera espada la consiguio a los 14. En Braavos, ir tras la puesta de sol con la espada visible aun que este envainada es sinonimo de que su portador acepta duelos y desafios. Enzo encontro a un jaque con su espada visible, y lo reto con su ridiculo cuchillo. En unos pocos movimientos, desarmo y destripo a su rival. Y consiguio su acero. Claro que tambien se quedo con el contenido de su cartera, sus botas y su capa. Pero lo importante en aquel momento para Enzo, fue la espada.

Antes de cumplir los 16 ya era un jaque temido y respetado en las noches de Braavos. EY aprendio mas en sus duelos trasnochados que de cualquier maestro. Claro que se jugaba la vida en cada leccion. Pero cada herida le enseñaba algo. Cada vida que tomaba le enseñaba algo. Y cuando cumplio los 19, era conocido por mas deuna docena de nombres entre los callejones y canales de la ciudad.

Ni siquiera Enzo sabria decir como conocio a Orcad. Pero un dia, alli estaba. Un viejo bastante desdentado que frecuentaba una taberna en el puerto. Orcad le propuso un negocio. Dijo que buscaba hombres con redaños.

-Un galan ha ido buscandole las enguas a la mujer de un mercader. EL tiene cincuenta y ella es una flor recien florecida que preferiria tener a dos de 25 que a su marido. El marido en cuestion quiere mandar un mensaje al susodicho galan, pero ya sabes como son estas cosas... prefuiere pagar para qu elo haga otro, si te interesa. Y paga bien...

El galan que rondaba a la esposa del mercader no tardo en estar bajo tierra. Asi como los siguientes encargos.

Orcad no trabajaba directamente. Tenia una red de pillastres con los que todos sabian que podian contar para contratar servidios de gente que solucionara sus problemas con otras personas. Y los pillastres llvaban los encargos a Orcad. Si el trabajo era legitimo y la paga buena, Orcad contrataba quedandose una comision al hombre adecuado para el trabajo. Pero de los contratados habitualmente por Orcad, ninguno era atan bueno y discreto como Enzo.

Un buen dia, Orcad lo hizo llamar.

-Va siendo hora de que te labres un nombre, chico.

-Ya tengo muchos...- Enzo se encogio de hombros.

-No, Un nombre de verdad. Un alias. Una reputacion. Debes buscarte una firma. Algo que dejar con todas tus victimas. O algo que llevarte. Conozco a uno que corta siempre la oreja izquierda de aquellos a los que mata. Tiene un collar con todas ellas. Y otro de mis chicos marca a todos sus finiquitados con un hierro al rojo vivo con un simbolo con tres estrellas. Tienes que buscar tu sello, una marca por la que todos te reconozcan...

Enzo penso en ello durante dias. No le importaba cortar orejas, pero le parecia de mal gusto. Y marcar con un hierro... llamativo si, pero ni practico ni elegante.

Se decidio sobre lo que Orcad le habia dicho cuando una semana despues tuvo que ir a encargarse de una sirvienta que se habia tomado la libertad de intentar huir de casa de sus señores con todas las joyas de su ama y la cuberteria de plata. Cuando enconcontraron a la doncella, en una taberna a 40 millas de Braavos, estaba tendida en la cama, con una puñalada en el corazon, y la boca llena de petalos de flores.

El fantasma de media noche, lo llamaban entre susurros en las calles. El asesino que te mata limpiamente, sin lio ni alboroto. Con la precision de un cirujano y sin que nadie vea ni oiga nada. Y es el propio asesino el primero en dejar flroes sobre tu cadaver. Se alzo toda una leyenda en torno a ese asesino misterioso. Incluso algunas de las cortesanas mas famosas ofrecieron una recompensa a quien les llevara ante ese galan profesional de la muerte que tan de boga estaba y tanto revuelto estaba alevantando.

Elrey del mar de braavos habia puesto un precio exorbitante por la captura del "fantasma de media noche" y toda slas epsadas de braavos andaban como loco por ser el que se llevara la fama, la gloria y tambien la recompensa por capturar al temido truhan.

Durante algun tiempo, las cosas fueron muy extrañas. Enzo tenia trabajo. Habia amasado una pequeña forttuna como asesino a sueldo. Pero la fama del Fanstamas de Media Noche lo volvia loco. Era como llevar una doble vida. No comprendia como la gente podia temerle y estar fascinada por el al mismo tiempo. Y las historias sobre sus asesinatos no hacian mas que crecer y exagerarse. En una de las tabernas oyo a un marinero contar como el fantasma habia conseguido colarse en un barco en alta mar , a 300 millas de la costa, a plena luz del dia para matar al capitan mientras estaba en el timon delante de todos los de la tripulacion sin que nadie viera ni oyera nada. Enzo estaba fascinado. SI habia matado a un capitan de barco hacia unas noches. Peor habia sido en un burdel del puerto. Las historias sobre el asesino que dejaba flores en las bocas de sus victimas se volvian cada vez mas bizarras.

Con 20 años, recivio la oferta de trabajo mas extraña qu ecabria esperar. Era de un oficial del banco de hierro Braavosi. Querian contratarlo como guardaespaldas. Orcad se llevo su comision de rigor, y fue la ultima vez que vio al viejo desdentado. Salio de Braavos por primera vez. Y nunca se arrepintio de ello.

Su trabajo ya no era tanto matar a cambio de sueldo, si no evitar que otros asesinos pusieran las manos encima de sus contratadores. Era interesante. Era algo nuevo. Y de vez en cuando tenia que deshacerse de algunas personas molestas para sus nuevos amos.

Pero todo se puso aun mas extraño cuando con 25, le ofrecieron un trabajo pagado como ningun otro: ir a poniente, a proteger a una familia que no conocia y asegurarse de que cumplian su parte de un trato con el Banco de Hierro.

Fue asi como Enzo entro en contacto con los Minkundis. Su talento como espadachin le valio un puesto como capitan de la guardia personal de Lord Arcyth.

Y en la fortaleza de Descanso del Rey encontro un lugar donde descansar por las noches. En uno de los torreones. Una pequeña terraza desde la que tenia una vista asombrosa de toda la fortaleza y gran parte del lago en el que estaba. No tardo en descubrir que no era el unico que disfrutaba de estar alli por las noches. Lord Arcyth tenia el mismo rincon como uno de sus favoritos.

Pero no decian nunca nada. A veces compartian en silencio una botella de vino, o una jarra de cerveza. Los dos guerreros alli sentados, en la pequeña terraza, vigilando la fortaleza hasta bien entrada la noche, momento en el que se despedian con un gesto de la cabeza sin romper el silencio.

Fue durante esos primeros meses en poniente cuando Enzo vio a Lord Arcyth practicar con la espada, y se unio al juego. Gano el combate. Y vio que todos estaban sorprendidos. Y Arcyth mas que nadie.

-que es eso que has hecho?- le pregunto el enorme señor

-Danza del agua.

Ambos se miraron. Enzo asintio. Y eso marco su amistad como maestro y alumno ademas de como señor y guardian.

Fue durante una de esas noches en la terraza de la torre cuando ambos bebieron, y Arcyth rompio el silencio por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

-Es curioiso. Sabes que no somos quien decimos ser. Lo sabeis todo de nosotros. Y yo por mi parte estoy seguro de que Enzo ni siquiera es tu verdadero nombre.

Por primera vez en su vida, Enzo le conto su historia a otro ser vivo al que no planeaba meter bajo tierra con flores en la boca. Si no mas bien, al que pretendia proteger a toda costa.

No sabia por que lo hacia. Fue un impulso irracional. Visceral, incluso. Pero algo le decia que podia confiar en aquel hombre. Cuandoa cabo de narrarle sus peripecias sangrientas, esperaba ver repulsion en aquel rostro frio y sereno de ojos violaceos. Claro esta que no se lo conto todo. Fue mas bien una "version para todos los publicos". Y aun asi, era terriblemente consciente de como sonaba de mal lo que decia.

Incluso esperaba gritos. Pero solo vio una imperturbable serenidad. Y escucho las palabras qu ejuraria que nunnca oiria.

-No somos tan diferentes …..-Arcyth sonrio a su nuevo amigo y maestro de armas, y le sirvio otra copa de vino.- Dime, Enzo, Cual es exactamente tu contrato con el Banco de Hierro?

El braavosi paso un tiempo en silencio recordando los detalles.

-Debo protegeros. A vos y a vuestra familia. Servir y obedecer en la medida de lo posible siempre que la lealtad hacia sus señorias no me haga incumplir mi contrato previo con los Agentes del Banco. Y asegurarme de que a medio-largo plazo, cumplen su mision principal. En caso contrario...-Dejo las palabras en el aire. Le parecia de mal gusto. Pero Arcyth ni se inmuto

-Si vieras o consideraras que nuestro curso de accion va en contra de los intereses del banco- Arcyth miro a Enzo mientras hablaba. Ni siquiera pestañeo- O si creyeras que vamos a traicionar nuestro contrato, tu trabajo es matarnos. Es eso correcto?

-Si- Enzo se noto la boca seca. Siempre se habia considerado frio e impasible. Pero comparado con aquel hombre se sentia pequeño e insignificante. Tenia algo que no podia describir. Y le ponia de los nervios no poder descubrir que era ese algo.

-Cuando el contrato con el banco acabe y hagamos nuestra parte- sentencio Arcyth- Me gustaria que te plantearas quedarte con nosotros como capitan de mi guardia. Necesitare gente como tu para mis planes futuros.

Aquello descoloco al braavosi. Acaba de decirle a aquel hombre que lo mataria si lo veia necesario, y el le ofrecia trabajo? Enzo no sabia si reirse seria una buena idea en aquellas circunstancias. Pero Lord Arcyth le caia bien.

-No acepto contratos hasta que he terminado mi trabajo, mi señor. No seria profesional.

-Lo comprendo- Arcyth sirvio dos copas de vino de la frasca que habia traido- y si pudiera comprarte tan facilmente no te querria en mi bando, Enzo. No serias de fiar. Pero no es eso lo que te he pedido. Cuando todo esto acabe, y mi familia y yo cumplamos con nuestra parte, cuando nuestro negocio con el banco de hierro termine... entonces, ven ha hablar conmigo. Te hare una oferta de trabajo.

Enzo asintio. Y ambos pasaron un par de horas en silencio vigilando Descanso del Rey desde aquella terraza. No necesitaban mas palabras.

Por aquel entonces, faltaban pocos dias para que partieran de su recien reconstruida fortaleza a la capital para algo llamado "torneo de la mano del rey". Pero Enzo supo que no volveria a Braavos. Sabia que se quedaria en Poniente. AL servicio de la casa Minkundis, o como quiera que se hicieran llamar. A fin de cuentas, un nombre solo son letras. Y las letras solo son ruido hecho con la boca. EL mismo habia tenido cientos de nombres. Pero eso no definia quien era en realidad.

Miro la fortaleza que desde hacia poco tiempo era su hogar y se dio cuenta que era un buen lugar para vivir. Sonrio. Si. Le gustaban los Minkundis. El conocia sus secretos, y ahora, uno de los Minkundis conocia los suyos. El mundo estaba en equilibrio y por primera vez, sentia que las deudas estaban saldadas. Y algo en el fondo de su alma le decia que con los Minkundis, jamas se aburriria. Estaba muy lejos del niño que habia matado a un maton por robarle el pan y el pescado. Y aun que sabia que seguia siendo un asesino, ahora estaba en juego algo mas que simple metal dorado. Nosabia por que. Pero sabia que de alguna manera, estaba en casa.

Por eso cuando Arcyth le pidio que enseñara a Vadid la danza del agua no hizo preguntas.

Adema, le gustaba el azul de los colores de la familia, aun que seguia prefiriendo el discreto negro como uniforme de trabajo cuando tenia que ir a liquidar a alguien.

Era Braavosi. SU nombre era Enzo Vetinari. O ese era el nombre por el que se hacia llamar. Y era un Minkundis. O lo seria cuando terminara su contrato. Pero esa era otra mision. Y Enzo era demasiado profesional como para cometer el error de abarcar mas de lo que podia rajar con sus cuchillos.

Y el detalle que habia tenido Harlum de dejarle hacer de "jardinero" en los muy surtidos parterres de los jardines Minkundis habia sido todo un detalle. Si. Le gustaban los Minkundis. Y su increible buen gusto para las flores. Era un detalle que Enzo sabia apreciar. De profesional a profesional.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21: La moraleja de las putas

Fueron una temporada muy interesante para la familia. Descanso del rey prosperaba.

Arcyth se había tomado muy en serio el regir sus territorios y había convocado a todos sus señores vasallos uno a uno para entrevistarlos y revisar sus dominios. Y les había dejado a todos y cada uno de ellos bien claro que el desentendimiento de sus predecesores había terminado.

Habían pagado la reconstrucción de varias de las aldeas, y algunos de los pueblos rivereños, e incluso habían sufragado la construcción de varios puertos fluviales que comunicaban Descanso con la Bahía del AguasNegras. Y con la ayuda de Gileno, habían construido una casa para el gremio de mercaderes, lo que había activado mucho el comercio en la región. Aun que decir que la habían construido seria inexacto. El edificio medio en ruinas de los antiguos astilleros estaba en el lugar perfecto junto al puerto y el mercado, así que Lord Arcyth mando a varias cuadrillas de obreros a adecentarlo y reconstruirlo para hacer una sede al gremio. Una iniciativa que fue más que bien acogida por los mercaderes que ahora tenían un lugar donde comerciar en aquel enclave tan interesante. Los astilleros fueron trasladados por orden de Lord Arcyth a la desembocadura del Rodeo, donde empezó a construir unas instalaciones que pudieran albergar grandes buques mercantes para traslado de mercancías e incluso naves de guerra si fuera necesario. En la propia ciudadela de Descanso del Rey, los astilleros fueron trasladados a una de las islas más pequeñas, donde a parte de una pequeña aldea no había nada. Ese astillero no pretendía ser grande, pero era un lugar bueno para poner una zona de construcción y reparación tanto de los barcoluengos como de las pequeñas chalupas de los pescadores. Y desde luego, un lugar idóneo para atracar y mantener las embarcaciones de recreo que se habían mandado restaurar. Cuando Arcyth descubrió que tenían barcoluengos de paseo se alegro. Pero se enfado muchísimo al descubrirlas en el atracadero y ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraban. Era una de las muchísimas cosas que iban a cambiar.

El pescado en salazón y las frutas en conserva del Bosque del Rey, así como las barricas de miel de HiveHill estaban saliendo en grandes lotes para vender. Harlum había insistido en contratar a varios artistas locales, para que pintaran y encolaran grandes etiquetas muy vistosas y llamativas para pegarlas en cada paquete, cada barrica y cada tarro.

-Un truco de mercaderes que aprendí de un libro de la ciudadela- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros cuando sus hermanos le miraron extrañados por aquella extravagante idea- cuando vas a comprar, por el mismo precio, siempre escogerás el producto más llamativo o que te parezca de más calidad, y que ponga en letras bien grandes "procedente del bosque del rey" y tenga un precioso dibujo de un bosquecillo con coronas y esas cosas siempre llama la atención.

Incluso Harlum puso más de su parte, fabricando en grandes cantidades algunos de sus ungüentos y pócimas curativas. Y no de esas guarradas que vendían enfrascadas los mercachifles que iban de aldea en aldea. Eran medicinas efectivas si se usaban. E incluso contrato a varios escribas para que anotaran con su mejor letra etiquetas con un encabezado que ponía "forma de uso" con unas instrucciones detalladas. Sabía que la gran mayoría de gente no sabía leer, pero también sabía cómo funciona la mente humana: si parece bueno, los detalles tienen pinta de ser de calidad, y tiene cierto aire de profesionalidad, lo ansiaran. Así que "la Botica del Maestre Harlum" fue abierta al público.

Una pequeña tienda cerca de la casa del Gremio de mercaderes, donde una muchacha llamada Anaïs y un señor llamado Héctor de unos 40 años con un enorme mostacho gris se encargaban de vender los productos del maestre al público. Héctor no tenía muchas luces, y no era especialmente inteligente. Pero tenía el aspecto apropiado para un vendedor de medicinas: un hombre que quedaba imponente vestido de negro, entrado en años y con un rostro honesto de facciones serias. Anaïs era harina de otro costal. Era una jovencita inteligente y astuta que había aprendido a leer y a escribir rápido. Así que mientras Héctor escuchaba atentamente a sus "pacientes" y asentía con severidad, Anaïs prestaba atención, buscaba en los libritos que Harlum le había preparado cual era el tarro o frasco que necesitaba para lo que el cliente requería, y cuando Héctor le decía "tráeme la fórmula 32" o cualquier otra tontería por el estilo que no tenía ni el más remoto significado, Anaïs dócilmente le ponía en la mano un paquetito con el contenido correcto. Cuando lo que necesitaban no estaba entre sus remedios, o ni siquiera Anaïs encontraba lo que buscaban, o la situación escapaba a su conocimiento, Anaïs le decía al Sr Héctor que no quedaba lo que necesitaban. El paciente era instado a volver en un par de días, y ese era el momento en el que Anaïs hacia una visita a Descanso del Rey para hablar con Harlum sobre el caso.

Los remedios de "La Botica del Maestre Harlum" no tardaron en hacerse famosos en toda la región. En incluso eran comprados por mercaderes para revenderlos mas allá del mar Angosto y en otros mercados de los siete reinos. Fue toda una sorpresa para los Minkundis descubrir el dinero que se podía ganar con la salud de todos los que no se podían permitir ser tratados por un maestro como los siete mandaban.

No es que fueran a hacerse ricos con ese negocio. Y desde luego no era el negocio del siglo. Pero con lo que empezaron a ganar con la venta de los remedios de "La Botica" y los demás productos que habían sacado al mercado o que estaban favoreciendo para la venta en el gremio de mercaderes, los gastos de producción de la mina se cubrían casi íntegramente. Y eso si que daba dinero. O lo daría cuando las excavaciones empezaran a dar frutos. Pero las primeras prospecciones de la construcción de la mina habían dado con varias vetas de oro gruesas como brazos. Y eso si era prometedor. Muy prometedor.

Sarrah había invertido algo de tiempo en la remodelación de una granja. Un proyecto personal suyo. Hizo una proclama publica en todos los dominios anunciando que todos los huérfanos e hijos no deseados que fueran enviados a aquella propiedad. Había pedido permiso a Arcyth para añadir a esa granja una buena sección de tierra cultivable. E incluso había puesto un pequeño atracadero y varias barcas de pesca nuevas en las propiedades de la granja. Una granja enorme, con un anexo gigantesco con varias docenas de dormitorios. Por no mencionar un pequeño septo de madera que también había mandado construir allí, y unos baños públicos que daban al rio para que la higiene no fuera un problema.

Compro varias docenas de reses, ovejas, cabras y cinco decenas de gallinas para el anexo de la granja, e incluso puso un pequeño cuartelillo donde media docena de viejos soldados y guardas retirados de la guardia Minkundis volvieron a ser contratados para adiestrar a los mozos que apuntaran maneras como nuevos reclutas y fueran enviados a las guarniciones de la Casa Minkundis cuando estuvieran listos.

Sarrah había contratado a una familia de pescadores y un para familia de granjeros y ganaderos locales de confianza, que a cambio de una más que considerable reducción en sus impuestos y un salario considerable, debían cuidar y enseñar oficios a aquellos huérfanos. Y que si se quedaban sin espacio, se lo dijeran.

La propuesta de Lady Sarrah fue increíblemente bien acogida. Y la casa de huérfanos, aquella granja-escuela, no tardo en estar abarrotada y llena de vida. Y lo más curioso es que la iniciativa de la única hermana de la casa mostro ser una inversión más que notable, porque la casa de huérfanos era autosuficiente: cultivaban su propia comida, bebían su propia leche, vestían con la lana que ellos mismos tejían, hacían su propio jabón...tenían su propio ganado... e incluso podían vender los excedentes en el mercado cercano para sufragar los gastos de aquello que no podían conseguir. Lord Arcyth quedo tan impresionado que mando construir otra granja- escuela para huérfanos en las propiedades familiares en los dominios que tenían cerca de la desembocadura del Rodeo.

Lo más gracioso es que Harlum también participo: hacia listas de muchas de las hierbas y plantas que necesitaba para sus remedios y medicinas, y los niños de las granjas-escuelas los cultivaban, a cambio de una parte de los beneficios de la venta de los productos ya manufacturados por el maestre. Incluso mando a uno de sus lacayos a que dos veces por semana, fuera a la granja escuela a enseñar a leer y escribir a los niños que mostraran ser más inteligentes y aptos para el trabajo. El propio Harlum iba en persona a enseñar a esos niños las letras y los números. Aquella granja se convirtió en una especie de colegio. Sarrah también pasaba allí varias tardes a la semana enseñando a las niñas a bordar y coser, incluso les enseñaba algo de música y poesía. Lo que empezó siendo meramente una obra de caridad según el pueblo lo veía, se convirtió finalmente en una gran obra. Los Minkundis eran queridos por lo que hacían en la granja escuela. Pero ellos ya lo habían previsto. Eran adorados por el pueblo por ello. Los pabellones con los estandartes de la casa Minkundis aparecían como champiñones en todos los poblados y aldeas. Incluso muchos niños dejaban sus tareas durante algunas horas semanales en la granja-escuela para huérfanos, pese a que no eran huérfanos, para aprender letras y números y a bordar y poder estar un rato con aquellos nobles que habían tendido un puente con el pueblo llano y se relacionaban abiertamente con sus súbditos.

Muchos otros cambios fueron instaurados. Uno de esos cambios fue el hecho de que cualquiera podía pedir audiencia con Lord Arcyth o con su castellano para consultar o para hacer peticiones o conseguir justicia.

Eso junto al hecho de que Vadid había encabezado una serie de redadas en las aldeas de los bosques y en los escondites conocidos habían limpiado los bosques del rey y todos los territorios colindantes de bandoleros y ladrones de una manera más que eficiente.

Pero esa no fue la única aportación de Vadid. Cuando vio que todos tenían proyectos personales, el se propuso tener uno también. No tenía ni la paciencia ni la capacidad de dedicación de Sarrah, así que dejo de lado las obras de caridad típicas de las mujeres. NO tenía ni los conocimientos ni el talento de Harlum...así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que negocio abrir por su cuenta, y no sabía que producir. Al no ser líder de casa, las grandes políticas a las que Arcyth se dedicaba se escapaban de sus posibilidades, y no habría sabido que hacer si algún día se hubiera visto en esa tesitura. Pero quería tener un proyecto propio. Y había algo de lo que si sabía.

Visito algunos comerciantes del rejo y se hizo con una cantidad considerable de buenas cosechas y caldos de los buenos. Así como licores de Essos e incluso vinos dornienses. Luego se dedico a recorrer todos los lupanares de la zona y a comprar a las mejores chicas que vio.

Si meñique pudo hacerlo, el también podía. Vadid empezó la construcción de un edificio. Una enorme casa de placer. Con unas termas justo en la entrada. E incluso amurallo una pequeña zona del bosque cercano para incluirla en los dominios de la casa de placer.

Y Vadid sonrió, porque sabía que todo aquello era muy bueno. Con la ayuda de varias costureras hizo un vestuario de lo más interesante tuvo en cuarentena a todas sus chicas una temporada mientras un par de soldados de confianza las adiestraban. Tenían que ponerse todas en forma. Y de paso, fueron tratadas y limpiadas por el único maestre en el que confiaba para la tarea: Harlum.

Las reglas de la casa de placer de Vadid eran sencillas: una buena sesión de termas y baños para entrar, pues los clientes debían estar limpios. Y lo que pasaba en aquella casa de placer, se quedaba allí dentro.

Pero lo más divertido era el bosquecillo. Y el uso que se le daba. Pues sus chicas mas atléticas se solían vestir con sus trajes especiales: conejitas, ciervas, gacelas, pavos reales... y corrían por el bosquecillo. Era un servicio especial: te follabas a la que podías cazar. Aun que habían reglas muy estrictas sobre el uso de los arcos y las flechas o las ballestas que proveía el burdel: unos especiales que tenían como punta no piezas de metal, si no unas bolas de cuero cubiertas con tela embadurnada en tinte, que dejaba tiznones de colores en las chicas sin hacerles daño. Y se cobraba por pieza.

También había conseguido una reserva enorme de aceites perfumados y valsamos exóticos. Era curioso el efecto relajante que tenía una muchachita bien guapa que te embadurnara en aceites mientras te masajeaba durante media hora. Aun que luego la cosa no acabara en un tórrido revolcón. Aun que podía ser así, si el cliente pagaba el precio.

Vadid sabia una o dos cosas sobre los placeres de la carne. Las lámparas de todo el local iban cargadas de esencia de jazmín e iban cubiertas con pantallas de tela pintada de amarillo. Lo que le daba a toda la estancia una agradable iluminación dorada.

Todas las chicas de Vadid se quedaban con un cuarto de lo que cobraba la casa por cada servicio que ofrecía, lo que les daba un incentivo más que interesante para que trabajaran con una radiante sonrisa. Por orden de su señor, tenían un día libre a la semana, y una vez al mes las visitaba un maestre que se aseguraba de que estuvieran limpias y sanas.

Y en ese local también había salones con juegos, donde apostar a las cartas o a los dados, o a juegos más exóticos. Incluso compro un par de burdeles en las zonas portuarias para uso y disfrute del pueblo llano.

Si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que todos los proxenetas que maltrataban a sus putas aparecieron linchados con varios dientes saltados y todos ellos sintieron una necesidad imperiosa de abrir negocios lejos de Descanso del Rey, Vadid se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un hombre muy popular entre todas las putas y mujeres de moral negociable. Extremadamente popular.

Arcyth, ni Sarrah, ni el propio Harlum supieron nunca como se las había apañado Vadid para en menos de un mes, ser el propietario directa o indirectamente de todos los burdeles y casas de lenocinio del territorio Minkundis. Eso por no decir que ponerle la mano encima a una puta sin haber acordado ese servicio y haber pagado por ello con el permiso de la puta en cuestión era una pésima idea. Todas las putas eran propiedad de Vadid Minkundis, y Vadid Minkundis era muy cuidadoso con sus propiedades. Odiaba que dañaran sus cosas. Y solía salirle muy caro al perpetrador.

Cuando uno de los septones fue a protestar por las aficiones y negocios de Lord Vadid a Lord Arcyth, el señor de Minkundis escucho con atención todas las indignadas palabras. Pero cuando el septon se cayó, Arcyth solo le miro en silencio largamente, hasta que aquel religioso se sintió incomodo.

-muchas mujeres no tienen más remedio que recurrir a la prostitución por necesidad. No he conocido a una sola puta en mi vida que haya recurrido a ese oficio por placer. De hecho, apostaría a que pocas veces las putas disfrutan de su trabajo, mi señor Septon. Y aun así, son ciudadanas de mis territorios, son mis vasallas y mis súbditas. Y están bajo mi protección del mismo modo que mis banderizos, mis tropas y mis sirvientes. Ellas hacen una función, cumplen un papel, y cobran por su trabajo.

-¡Pero es inmoral!

-No es inmoral el que vende un servicio si no el que lo compra.- Espeto Lord Arcyth de forma indiferente- Si los hombres no quisieran putas, y si no estuvieran dispuestos a pagar por los servicios que ellas ofrecen, las mujeres no se venderían. Dejad de acosar a las empleadas de mi hermano y dedicaos a sermonear a los hombres que las contratan.

Pero pese a la indignación de los septones mas puritanos, hasta las mujeres de los hombres más puteros de la región estaban satisfechas con el cambio, pues los casos de sífilis, las infecciones de ladillas y los picores por hongos genitales habían descendido considerablemente desde que Vadid se había puesto al cargo de la prostitución en la zona,

-Mira tú por dónde, Vadid se ha convertido en un pilar de la comunidad en cuanto a la sanidad pública y la higiene...-Se rio Harlum

-Ya me conoces, estoy siempre tan volcado por el pueblo...-Vadid sonrió radiante.

-Estar volcado por el pueblo y revolcarse con las pueblerinas son cosas diferentes, lo sabías, ¿verdad?- Harlum no pudo más que estallar en carcajadas.

-No sé a qué te refieres...-Vadid le guiño un ojo y sonrió radiante.

Hasta que un buen día, recibieron un cuervo. Era de Ser Casimiro Flor de Lys.

-Acepta nuestra invitación de pasar una temporada aquí...-Comento Arcyth durante la cena, informando a sus hermanos de la carta recibida.

-Bienvenido sea, entonces...-Sarrah sonrió- Hacer amigos en el valle podría venirnos bien. Los Dayne de Campoestrella también quieren venir.

-Las cosas empiezan a moverse, entonces- Harlum disecciono su comida como era habitual en él antes de comérsela. Parecía incapaz de comer nada que no hubiera despedazado meticulosamente para ver que había dentro.

Los cuatro hermanos se miraron. Todos sonrieron asintiendo.

-Que empiece el espectáculo...-Canturreo Vadid llenándose la boca de venado asado y mascándolo con dedicación. Ahora Descanso del Rey era plenamente Minkundis. Y era un apellido que estaba en boca de toda la región. Iba siendo hora de que ese nombre estuviera en boca de todo el reino. O de los siete.

Pero los hermanos debían ir paso a paso. Cada cosa a su tiempo...pero los tiempos de preparativos estaban terminando. Era hora de jugar a lo grande. Las practicas a pequeña escala, habían terminado.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22: Charlas en la oscuridad y paseos a la luz del día.

-Vamos, Sr Breet, a mi puedes decírmelo...-ronroneo Sarrah con tono meloso

Ferman Breet, el castellano Braavosi, estaba más que acostumbrado a aquel juego. Lady Sarrah siempre lo intentaba. Al menos tenía que reconocer la tenacidad de la joven.

-Mis deberes para con la familia Minkundis no son ningún secreto...-Insistió el por millonésima vez- soy el castellano de vuestro Señor hermano, Lord Arcyth, y cumplo las funciones como Mayordomo de Descanso del rey...

-Todo eso ya lo sé- Sarrah hizo un adorable puchero y dejo de lado el marco con tela que estaba bordando- No es sobre tus funciones para con mi familia sobre lo que te pregunto

-Pero es sobre lo único que responderé

El Braavosi de mediana edad se encaro sonriendo afablemente a la joven. Había dejado de teñirse el pelo de colores llamativos para dejar al descubierto su pelo castaño ya lleno de canas.

-Algún día conseguiré sonsacártelo...-comento la joven sonriendo con malicia picarona.

Ferman estallo en una jocosa carcajada

-El día que consigáis sonsacarme algo que no os quiera contar, será el día que dimitiré de mi cargo pues abre dejado de ser bueno en mi trabajo.

-Uhh, así que en realidad sí que hay algo que sonsacar, ¿eh?

Ferman dejo de reírse y tuvo que reconocer que Sarrah se estaba volviendo realmente buena en eso de leer entre líneas. Peligrosamente buena. Era un trabajador del banco de hierro. Y no era ningún secreto que era el enlace entre la familia y el propio banco. Tampoco había que ser un genio para averiguar que era un agente doble. Trabajaba para las dos facciones. Pero desde hacia algún tiempo, Lady Sarrah se había propuesto averiguar si había algún tipo de agenda oculta que el Banco no hubiera hecho saber a la familia. Aquellos jueguecitos de divertidos interrogatorios se habían vuelto habituales. Pero últimamente, Sarrah estaba más perspicaz de lo normal. Ferman solo sacudió la cabeza.

-Con todos mis respetos, mi señora, me agotáis...-no pudo evitar sonreír. Le estaba cogiendo cariño a Sarrah. Si esa joven hubiera nacido Braavosi, habría sido una de esas damas por las que los jaques matan en las calles.

El castellano hacia bien su trabajo. Estupendamente bien, a decir verdad. Y era leal. Pero por lo visto, los hermanos querían saber hasta qué punto era leal. Y hasta qué punto su lealtad al banco suponía una amenaza para la seguridad de los Minkundis. Ferman no los culpaba por ello. Estaban en una situación precaria en ese aspecto. Un desliz o una palabra fuera de lugar por parte de algún Braavosi o por parte del Banco los dejaría al descubierto.

Por lo visto, Sarrah se apiado del pobre Braavosi y volvió con su bordado mientras el seguía con las cuentas diarias y sus interminables tablas de números sobre las tasas postearías y los alquileres de los puestos del mercado. Era importante saberlo si querías recaudar los impuestos a los que alquilaban esas plazas.

Unos 20 minutos de bendito silencio se vieron interrumpidos por la voz melosa y aflautada de Sarrah.

-Señor Breet...-Fue casi instintivo que Ferman se pusiera en guardia y de los nervios con solo oír ese tonillo de voz. Sabía que la joven dama iba a volver a intentar algo. Y no saber que le ponía de los nervios-¿sabéis si el señor Feren nos visitara pronto? Tenemos cosas que discutir con él. Asuntos pendientes, se podría decir...

A Ferman se le seco la boca de pronto. Hacía meses que no pensaba en Feren. Aquel Braavosi con el pelo teñido de verde que decía ser un oráculo o algo así. Eso si le crispaba los nervios.

Desde que volvieron del torneo de la mano del rey, Lord Arcyth y Lady Sarrah habían preguntado a menudo por él. Gileno y Ferman estaban ya casi desesperados por evitar el tema, pues habían enviado muchos cuervos solicitando la presencia del verdevidente, pero no sabían nada de él. Trabajaba para el Banco de Hierro, pero era un agente libre que aparecía y desaparecía cuando gustaba. Cerró los ojos cansados. Había perdido la cuenta. Y sospechaba que Lady Sarrah esta vez no iba a dejar el tema con tanta facilidad.

-Os puedo asegurar, mi señora, que nada mas tenga noticias de Feren os las hare saber. He enviado varios cuervos preguntando por él y solicitando su presencia en Descanso del Rey en varias ocasiones. Nada mas reciba una respuesta, os la notificare en el acto.

Hubo un silencio desesperante. Ferman cogió su pluma dando por zanjada la cuestión y repaso los números que había estado calculando y retomo la cuenta.

-Oh, fantástico- respondió Sarrah algún tiempo después volviendo a hacer que el castellano perdiera la cuenta y resoplara exasperado por la interrupción- Ferman y Feren...nombres muy similares. ¿Sois parientes?

Ferman dejo la pluma otra vez y se tallo el puente de la nariz. Conocía aquel truco. Sacar de quicio con preguntas triviales al objetivo para que se le escapara información por no pensar con claridad. Pero Sarrah usaba el tiempo además de su inocente vocecilla infantil y eso era algo que Ferman no solía ver a menudo. Lady Sarrah tenía la cualidad única de sacarlo de sus casillas y divertirlo al mismo tiempo y eso siempre le hacía bajar la guardia con ella más de lo que debiera.

-No mi señora. Es una mera casualidad. Feren y yo no tenemos parentesco alguno que yo sepa.

Paso un tiempo que Ferman cálculo sin dejar de mirar a Sarrah que no había hecho gesto alguno y seguía bordando con delicadeza. Retomo su pluma sin perderla de vista. Ella no podía verle. Pero nada más mojo la pluma en el tintero y desvió los ojos para mirar sus números ella volvió a hablar haciendo que le chirriara hasta el alma.

-Nunca me habéis contado que trabajo hacíais para el banco de hierro antes de venir a Descanso del rey, Sr Breet.

-Contable, mi señora. Era contable...-silbo el entre dientes. Por lo visto la señora estaba aburrida hoy y había decido entretenerse torturándolo psicológicamente un rato. Pero tenía que reconocer que tenía un talento innato para ello.

-¿Erais contable?-Susurro ella dando la vuelta al marco de madera para repasar con el hilo y la aguja un detalle especialmente difícil de su bordado- ¿Acaso ya no lo sois?

Ferman se tallo de nuevo el puente de la nariz intentando mantenerse sereno y tranquilo. Se había olvidado de que la pluma le había chorreado en los dedos y no se dio cuenta del manchurrón negro que se acababa de hacer entre los ojos y el entrecejo.

-Un contable es siempre un contable, mi señora. Solo que ahora ostento otro puesto al servicio de vuestra familia. Pero mis habilidades siguen siendo las mismas.

-Ya veo. Que interesante...-dijo ella sin mirarlo. Ese tipo de comentarios ponían al Braavosi de los nervios porque eran respuestas típicas de cortesía de alguien que no presta atención a lo que dices realmente. Pero Sarrah las usaba como arma, porque siempre prestaba atención. Lo que resultaba muy desconcertante. Y efectivo, si no conocías el juego de la dama.

Arcyth entro en ese momento en el salón y vio al pobre castellano con la cara tiznada de tinta y a Sarrah bordando. No le costó atar cabos.

-Estabas volviendo a torturar al pobre Señor Breet, Sarrah?

-¿Yo?- Sarrah alzo sus hermosos ojos dorados del bordado con una expresión totalmente creíble de construcción e incredulidad- ¡Jamás osaría! No es decoroso ese comportamiento en una dama...

Ferman no pudo contenerse y se le escapo una risilla. Se sentía mentalmente agotado pero no podía evitarlo. Sarrah tenía ese efecto. Podías odiarla por ser una arpía metomentodo y una mentirosa que fingía ser idiota cuando realmente era una conspiradora de campeonato mas lista que el hambre. Pero cuando la tenias de tu parte era una compañía agradable y tenía un sentido del humor capaz de hacer reír a cualquiera. Siempre que no se aburriera lo bastante como para decidir entretenerse convirtiendo la vida del primero que pillara en un soberano infierno.

-Ferman, ve a lavarte la cara que te ha vuelto a enredar para que te la tiznes de tinta- Susurro Arcyth dejándose llevar y permitiendo que una medio sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Los tres hermanos varones habían tenido que rescatar al castellano más de una vez de las zarpas de Sarrah, que se había propuesto sonsacarle la verdad a golpe de indirecta. Los nervios de Ferman ya no eran lo que habían sido unos meses atrás, antes de que Sarrah entrara en su vida.

Mientras se escurría de la estancia, el rostro de Ferman era una máscara de gratitud hacia Arcyth por permitirle un respiro de la señora de la casa.

-Hay noticias- dijo Arcyth sin rodeos cuando quedo solo con su hermana. Y le tendió un rollo de cuervo.

Sarrah lo leyó. Cerro el pergamino, miro el sello roto. Volvió a abrirlo y volvió a leerlo.

-¿Harlum y Vadid saben esto?- le dijo mirándolo incrédula.

-Sí. Harlum ha ido a la biblioteca a buscar los nombres. Vadid sigue en el comedor, atragantándose de risa

Sarrah sonrió ante esas noticias.

-Vaya, vamos a estar muy ocupados...- Y volvió a leer el mensaje

" _A la atención de Lord Arcyth Minkundis._

 _Os vi luchar en Desembarco del Rey en un juicio por combate. Y he tenido muy buenas referencias vuestras como hombre justo y de honor. Tengo un pequeño favor que pediros. La familia Mining (vasallos de RocaDragón) y los Huster (vasallos de la Bastión de Tormentas) llevan enzarzados en una riña desde hace décadas. He decretado que esa rivalizad finalice, forzando a las dos familias a firmar un compromiso matrimonial que zanje todas las disputas. Esas trivialidades me sobrepasan y tengo otros quehaceres en estos momentos, así que tomaría como un favor personal que fuerais vos quien os encargarais de mediar entre las dos familias en vuestros dominios, neutral para ambas partes, y fuerais testigo de la ceremonia. Cuando reciba vuestra respuesta a mi petición, que no orden, pues no sois vasallo mío, hare que una comitiva de cada casa vaya a vuestros dominios. Y os agradecería a título personal, si aceptarais comprometeros a mediar, que no los dejarais marchar hasta que el asunto estuviera zanjado._

 _Firmado: Lord Stannis Baratheon._

-¿Vas a aceptar?- Pregunto ella

Arcyth se sentó a su lado y la miro con una chispa de resentimiento en los ojos.

-¿Debería?

Sarrah suspiro.

-Si, deberías. Aun que se que estas cosas no te gustan en absoluto. Si alguien tiene que tener más resentimiento que Harlum, Vadid y yo hacia los Baratheon, los dioses saben que ese derecho te corresponde a ti. Y hacerles favores te tiene que estar provocando ulceras en el estomago. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que debes pasar por el aro de momento. Hacerte un hueco entre ellos. Debemos llegar a la corte lo más rápido posible.- Sarrah lo miro. Se había relajado de golpe. Y comprendió- ¿Necesitabas oírlo decir, verdad?

Arcyth sonrió. Su hermanita tenía ese talento. El de poder verle hasta el alma aun cuando todos decían que su rostro era impasible y que no era para nada expresivo. Pero ella siempre le comprendía. Habían estado seis años separados, y no había perdido ese talento. Era como si nunca hubieran estado lejos el uno del otro.

Un cuervo fue enviado a RocaDragón con una respuesta afirmativa. Y esa noche, los hermanos tuvieron una reunión a puerta cerrada. Tenían cosas que aclarar.

-Vale, va siendo hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa- comento Harlum después de haberse asegurado que estaban solo. Hablaban en una mezcla de Valyrio y Dothraki, dos lenguas que estaban casi seguros de que ninguno de los Braavosi hablaba.- El tiempo está empezando a correr en nuestra contra. Desde el torneo de la mano del rey, teníamos 3 años para cumplir nuestra parte, y ya han pasado 6 meses desde esa fecha. Hemos hecho algunos progresos, pero ni de lejos estamos próximos a cumplir nuestro objetivo. Que deberíamos hacer a continuación.

-Plantearnos como solventar el problema- Sarrah se acomodo en su asiento y desplego un mapa de poniente. Era una piel enorme de buey pintada con brillantes colores.- Debemos averiguar cuál sería la solución idónea y actuar en consecuencia para alcanzar ese objetivo.

-Eso es obvio- Se burlo Vadid- y tan vago que no significa nada.

Sarrah fulmino a su hermano con la mirada, y sonrió con astucia. Si quería detalles, los tendría.

-vayamos primero a lo que sabemos- empezó la pequeña de la familia- El primer dato, es que la corona no puede afrontar sus deudas. Y eso solo puede significar que el rey dilapida el dinero a manos llenas, por no mencionar que tiene capacidades nulas para la economía. Pero tiene un consejero de la moneda que no hace nada al respecto. Por no mencionar al resto del consejo. De lo cual se puede concluir que Robert es idiota y que todos sus consejeros tienen agendas ocultas que requieren en cierto modo, una desestabilización del reino para cumplir sus propios objetivos...

-Una teoría interesante...-Harlum miro a Sarrah con los ojos muy abiertos- que te hace pensar que Lord Baelish no mira por los intereses de la corona

-Se dice de él que es capaz de hacer aparecer oro de la nada. Lleva uno de los negocios mas prósperos de la capital y maneja mas oro el que el mismísimo Tywin Lannister. Y aun así, aunque nadan en la abundancia y la opulencia, las deudas no dejan de crecer- Sarrah se encogió de hombros- O es un incompetente en las finanzas, cosa que seriamente dudo, o busca el caos por alguna razón que no comprendemos.

Los cuatro pensaron en ello en silencio. Era tan lógico que nadie había caído en la cuenta.

-Está bien, tiene sentido- comento Arcyth que abría la boca por primera vez- ¿que más sabemos?

-Sabemos que posiblemente Varys, la araña, también juegue a más de una banda- Sarrah continuo hablando. Había dejado de lado su tono meloso y aflautado. Y no jugaba a ser "la niña tonta". A los hermanos siempre les desconcertaba un poco verla saltar de caracterización en caracterización, y aun más cuando era ella misma. Era un lujo que rara vez se permitía- Intento echarnos una mano con el asunto de la mina, y nos dio pistas a ese respecto. Por no mencionar que hablo de lo mucho que me parezco a madre. Quizás solo quisiera ser amable, pero puede que nos esté poniendo a prueba. Hace muchos años, antes de que me fuera a Essos, padre hablo de un aliado, alguien a quien magister Mopatis conocía en poniente. Tengo la sospecha de que ese amigo misterioso que se mueve en las sombras podría ser Varys. Pero no estoy segura.

Todos pensaron en ello.

-Es una idea interesante, pero aun eso ahora mismo no nos sirve de nada- Arcyth se aparto su largo pelo de la cara- aun que sigue investigándolo y tanteando terreno si puedes. Pero no corras riesgos innecesarios. Con el tema de la deuda, que mas información tenemos.

-Economía básica- Esta vez fue Harlum- Si yo fuera un cabrón podrido de dinero, y supiera que un incompetente esta en el trono que despilfarra el dinero y no entiende de números, le prestaría dinero a la corona sin pensármelo. Y más si mi hija estuviera casada con dicho rey.

-Eso sería una soberana majadería- Vadid no daba crédito a lo que oía- y un desperdicio de recursos

-No- Harlum saco varios libros de historia- Hay precedentes. Pongamos que una casa tiene una deuda enorme. Y que su crédito vence en fecha. Pongamos que un familiar directo, aun que sea uno político, se hace cargo de esa deuda. ¿Cómo podría el deudor pagar? Con su apellido...varias casas han sufrido ese sino a lo largo de los años. No es común, pero ha pasado. Los propios Lannister se hicieron con Roca Casterly por que un hombre lo bastante listo y que sabía jugar a las cartas se hizo cargo de las deudas de juego de lord Casterly...

-Estas disiento que Lord Tywin pretende arruinar a la corona para hacerse cargo de las deudas del Trono de Hierro y forzar al consejo privado del rey a que depongan el apellido Baratheon y que sus nietos sean reyes Lannister?- Arcyth se sentía impresionado. Era una jugada increíble, a largo plazo. Paciente y lenta. Pero realmente asombrosa.

-Es una opción- Harlum se encogió de hombros- O al menos una de las que se me ocurren. Y la más plausible. Todos las casas mayores apoyarían esa moción si con cambiar de dinastía se evitara un bloqueo comercial por parte del Banco de Hierro que cerraría todos los negocios de Poniente con Essos. Por no evitar que el Banco tenga contratados a cientos de grupos mercenarios y una guerra sería una idea aterradora. Sobre todo una a gran escala. La política es más barata que la guerra. Y Tywin con todo su oro de Roca Casterly apoyado por todas las grandes casas con miedo a una guerra y un montonazo de casas pequeñas con ganas de unirse al bando vencedor para ganar puntos...eso sería un enemigo al que ni siquiera Robert en sus años buenos podría hacer frente y salirse con la suya.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo terrorífica que sería esa idea si realmente Tywin estaba planeando eso. Y si lo estaba haciendo, ese plan se puso en marcha hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Lo que está claro es que en Poniente, la única familia que podría hacer frente a las deudas de la corona es la Lannister...-comento Vadid como de pasada- Pero si el plan es ese, jamás convenceríamos a Tywin ni a Cersei ni a nadie rubio con ojos verdes para que hiciera honor a las deudas familiares para salvar al trono.

-No, pero tienen el oro...-Sarrah sonrió.

Vadid había sacado una daga y se había estado limpiando las uñas con ella. Al oír eso abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Claro que sí!- Casi soltó a gritos- ¿por qué no? Vayamos a Roca Casterly, una fortaleza inexpugnable del tamaño de una montaña dentro de una ciudad fortificada y defendida por uno de los mayores ejércitos regulares de los siete reinos, donde vive un cabrón rico y poderoso que resulta ser uno de los mejores estrategas militares de nuestros tiempos a asaltar sus arcas con nuestra panda de Braavosi para saldar una deuda de la corona que el mismo ha provocado que crezca más de la cuenta porque quiere que su león dorado rampante ondee en la fortaleza roja! ¿Que podría salir mal?

-El Rey Robert consiguió el título de rey derrocando a una de las mayores y más poderosas dinastías que el mundo ha conocido por qué un príncipe más guapo que él le quito la novia- Le respondió su hermanita con una sonrisa socarrona- Y el único que tenia para ayudarle era un norteño desterrado cuyo padre y hermano habían sido calcinados injustamente en el salón del trono.

-Eso no es una comparación justa, Sarrah. Ellos tuvieron suerte: encontraron el momento, la oportunidad...tuvieron apoyo y su causa gano muchos seguidores y ganaron por la fuerza de los números. Por no mencionar que acabaron consiguiendo el apoyo del mismísimo Tywin Lannister...

-Y cuanto apoyo crees que tendremos nosotros cuando se sepa que queremos saquear las arcas de Roca Casterly, Vadid- Sarrah tenía un brillo ladino en los ojos- Acaso los Lannister no tienen enemigos? ¿No hay nadie que quisiera ver a Tywin Lannister muerto?

Los dedos de Sarrah tamborileaban de forma rítmica sobre el mapa. Justo encima de Lanza del Sol. Tres pares de ojos se inclinaron sobre el mapa y empezaron a comprender.

-Vaya, ¿así que aquí entran los Dayne en todo esto?- Harlum de pronto comprendía

-Una de las mayores casas de Dorne, amigos íntimos e incluso emparentados con los Martell. Tuve suerte en conocer a lady Leila, ¿no creéis?- Sarrah sonreía.

Todos volvieron a mirar al mapa.

-O eres brillante o estas más loca que una cabra...-Vadid empezó a sonreír. Empezaba a deslumbrar hacia donde iban todas aquellas divagaciones.

-Pero vamos a tener que empezar a pensar como Tywin Lannister...-Sarrah susurro esas palabras mirando a Arcyth

-¿Que tenias pensado?- respondió su señor hermano

-Tienen un mercado enorme... ¿quizás un puñado de hombres de confianza para que hagan un viajecito de negocios? ¿E investiguen un poco? Que miren puertas, puntos flacos, puntos fuertes...esas cosas que suelen hacer los espías para proporcionar información militar...

-¿Estas proponiendo una invasión?- Harlum no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-No, estoy proponiendo una misión de investigación. Para que averigüen si sería viable un ataque en el futuro. Ninguna fortaleza es inexpugnable. La Roca en teoría lo es. ¿No creéis que deberíamos poner a prueba esa teoría?

Arcyth miro seriamente a Sarrah. Estaba impresionado, pero no lo dejaba ver.

-Dime que más tienes pensado.

-En el mejor de los casos, si tuviéramos la oportunidad, deberíamos azuzar a los hombres del hierro contra las costas de los Lannister. Un elemento de distraccion. Y si se matan entre ellos, serian dos elementos hostiles menos de los que preocuparnos. Un pequeño desgaste. Por otro lado, tantear a los dornienses podría ser peligroso, pero necesario.

-¿Y el resto de reinos?- Arcyth miro el mapa y lo rozo con las yemas de los dedos- ¿qué pensáis?

Vio como Sarrah y Harlum se miraban entre ellos y Arcyth se crispo. Por lo visto sus dos hermanos habían estado discutiendo el tema largo y tendido. Sabía que lo hacían para aclarar ideas que plantearle ya limpias, pero le molestaba que hicieran eso sin el presente.

-El valle ha cerrado fronteras y se han enclaustrado desde la muerte de Jon Arryn. Casimiro nos será útil para saber qué narices está pasando allí. Con el Dominio no deberíamos contar...-Harlum se paró a respirar y miro algo en las notas que tenía delante- Son demasiado ricos y poderosos como para que ayuden a nadie que no sea a sí mismos, y llevan mucho tiempo haciéndose hueco en la corte. Y la gran incógnita es el norte. La nueva mano del rey está en una situación peligrosa. Un hombre recto, justo y honrado en un nido de mentirosos, taimados y traicioneros...

-Va a durar poco...-Comento Vadid con un deje de tristeza en la voz- Una lástima, es un buen hombre.

-La última vez que un guardián del norte murió en la capital a manos de la familia real el norte se rebeló y provoco una guerra que arraso medio poniente- Harlum miro a Vadid con severidad- Ned Stark no debe morir. AL menos no ahora. Y desde luego, no aquí. Debemos cuidar de él.

-En la medida de lo posible- Añadió Sarrah con una sonrisa triste- siempre y cuando su seguridad no se interponga en nuestros intereses y no nos ponga al descubierto.

Todos callaron unos minutos, e instintivamente miraron a Arcyth, que estaba pensativo.

Finalmente, tomo una decisión. Suspiro. Lo que se estaba hablando iba más allá de toda cordura.

-Bien, antes de que hablemos nada más, voy a haceros una pregunta. Y quiero que seáis totalmente honestos. ¿Estáis seguros de que este es el camino que queréis seguir?

Todos lo miraron, sin comprender exactamente a que se refería. Arcyth continúo hablando. De pronto se sentía agotado.

-Aun estamos a tiempo de dejar todo esto atrás. Si, sé que tengo sangre del dragón, de una estirpe dinástica que tiene pretensiones al trono de hierro, porque fue mi familia quien lo forjo. Pero todo esto...estamos hablando de conspirar al más alto nivel. De infiltraciones, de planes dentro de planes...de asesinato. E incluso de guerra. Antes de que todo esto acabe podríamos estar todos muertos. Si vamos a hacer esto, quiero poder contar con vosotros hasta el final. Pero si tenéis la más mínima duda, si luego os echáis atrás...-el colosal joven tomo aliento y miro a sus hermanos, que lo miraban completamente serios- aun estamos a tiempo. Podríamos desaparecer. Sabemos hacerlo. Podríamos ir al claro del bosque en plena noche, coger el oro que escondimos y zarpar en el primer barco que salga. A cualquier sitio, siempre que sea lejos. Comprar una granja y recomenzar una vida normal, lejos de todo está...locura.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Arcyth, que esperaba una respuesta. El primero en romper el tenso silencio fue Vadid.

-A mi me da igual. Siempre que estemos juntos

Arcyth rodo los ojos cansado. No era momento para esas bromas

-Hablo en serio...-comenzó a decir, pero Vadid lo interrumpió de nuevo

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo no? ¡Como si me propones a robar un barco y que nos dediquemos el resto de nuestras vidas a la piratería! Me da igual. Sé que no soy el listo de la familia. La mitad de las veces no sé ni de que habláis. Se me da bien meterme en líos y trapichear en los barrios bajos vestido de punta en blanco. Es lo mío. Y hablo totalmente en serio cuando digo que me da igual que sea de mi vida, siempre que estemos juntos. Hace mucho que jure servirte y protegerte. Te trato como a un hermano por qué es lo que ciento que eres para mí. Pero soy consciente de que también eres mi señor. Y no solo por lo de los Minkundis. Eres mi príncipe. Y para mí lo serás siempre, con o sin trono, vestido de seda o paleando mierda de cerdo. Así que si quieres una respuesta, la mía es esa: te seguiré donde decidas ir, pero no me preguntes que quiero hacer, porque hare siempre lo que tú me pidas.

Arcyth abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harlum lo interrumpió.

-Yo habría elegido otras palabras, pero creo que Vadid ha resumido bastante bien mi opinión también. Aun que espero que no tengas la mala idea de pedirme que tome las armas. El único objeto que se coger bien que tenga filo es un bisturí y dudo mucho que con uno de esos pudiera hacer mucho daño a un enemigo.

Mientras Arcyth intentaba recomponerse para responder, Vadid y Harlum miraron a Sarrah como esperando su respuesta. Y la joven solo se encogió de hombros.

-Padre y Madre nos dijeron que debíamos trabajar juntos. Esperaban mucho de nosotros. Yo no pienso defraudarles. Ni a vosotros. Ya sea para volver desaparecer o para tomar los siete reinos por la fuerza.

-Podríamos ser acusados de alta traición y morir todos...-susurro Arcyth intentando hacerles comprender la gravedad de la decisión que tenían que tomar.

-Fuimos acusados de traición antes incluso de nacer- Susurro Sarrah con una sonrisa- menos Harlum, que ya tenía unos añitos cuando Padre te tomo a su cargo. Si algún día se dijera nuestro verdadero nombre, seriamos capturados y ajusticiados allí donde estuviéramos. Y en cuanto a lo de morir... -Sarrah volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Nadie vive para siempre- Fue Harlum quien acabo la frase con una afable sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas conciliadoras que solo un sanador nato sabe poder. "todo irá bien" decía esa sonrisa.

-Además, ¡que cojones!- Vadid dio un puñetazo a la mesa- si van a acusarnos de traición y a matarnos a todos, yo digo que la liemos parda. ¡A lo grande, o a la calle! ¡Ese debería ser nuestro lema! ¡Asaltemos fortalezas inexpugnables! ¡Derroquemos reyes! ¡Instauremos dinastías extintas! A fin de cuentas, ¡en teoría no existimos! Si vamos a hacer algo, ¡que sea algo tan grande que dentro de mil años canten sobre nosotros! ¡Aun que los que canten sean marineros borrachos! Tenemos las acusaciones del Usurpador sobre nuestras cabezas, la reina Lannister ha puesto sus ojos en lo poco que tenemos, y el banco de hierro nos tiene cogidos por los huevos. Yo digo que al menos, nos hemos ganado el derecho de patear unos cuantos culos.

Vadid no sabría los conceptos de la oratoria y la retorica. Y no solía elegir las palabras adecuadas en los momentos precisos. Pero sabía hacer reír a sus hermanos y explicar las cosas de la forma más burda y simple posible. Harlum tomo el relevo antes de que su hermano varón mas joven se subiera a la mesa y comenzara a arengarlos sobre que eso de la piratería que había dicho antes era una idea fantástica y que deberían plantearlo.

-Creo que está todo dicho, mi señor hermano. Estamos contigo. Todos nosotros. Hasta el final. Sea cual sea ese final.

Arcyth asintió. Y no sin cierto temor a estar tomando la decisión más suicida, dio sus instrucciones.

-Vadid y Sarrah, quiero que busquéis la forma de colar a uno de los nuestros en la fortaleza roja, necesitamos tener ojos y oídos ahí dentro. Sarrah, de paso intenta averiguar lo que hemos hablado antes sobre la araña, averigua si quiere comernos vivos o ayudarnos. Harlum, quiero mapas, libros de historia y toda la información que podamos conseguir de Lannisport, tierras de occidente y la historia de los Lannister, y tráeme a Enzo y a Gileno nada mas puedas, tengo una misión para ellos.

-¿Algo más?- Harlum había tomado nota mental de todo. Sarrah y Vadid solo habían asentido con la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro...-Arcyth suspiro. Todo aquello le venía demasiado grande aun y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que las cosas no iban a ser ni remotamente fáciles, pero sonrió un poco esperanzado. AL menos tenía la certeza de que los tres que tenía delante harían lo que fuera menester por él y por su causa. Y eso le tocaba la fibra más sensible que tenia, que ya de por si no era muy grande- Pero os lo hare saber nada más se me ocurra algo más. Y no me hagáis esperar en cuando tengáis noticias. Y nada mas tengáis alguna otra idea. Quiero saberlo todo.

Arcyth tuvo esa noche una conversación de lo más intensa con Enzo y Gileno. Y le dio unas instrucciones de lo más extrañas. Los dos Braavosi se miraron entre ellos extrañados, pero asintieron con la cabeza. Tenían muchos preparativos que hacer.

Dos días más tarde, Casimiro llego al puerto. Fue recibido por la familia de forma cordial e informal. Aun que causo algo de revuelo cuando se supo que había llevado a un escudero proveniente de los pueblos salvajes de mas allá del muro.

Thorn se sintió bastante incomodo ante el escrutinio de aquella extraña familia que vestían de azul y que tenían los ojos violáceos o dorados.

-¡Seguro que hay toda una historia detrás del hecho de que tengáis a un salvaje pre púber como escudero!- canturreo Vadid rompiendo el momento de estupefacción

-Ni te lo imaginas...-espeto Casimiro rememorando con un escalofrió sus peripecias en el norte.

Aquella frase arranco carcajadas de los Minkundis. Y Ser Casimiro se puso como una grana cuando le explicaron que "ni te lo imaginas" era el lema de la familia.

Fueron acomodados en aposentos de invitados, y el herrero se sintió impresionado ante la fastuosidad de aquel castillo. Ni siquiera las propiedades de Lord Ceitas podían compararse ante lo que tenía delante. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la Gran Herrería que había en el patio de armas. Era una forja enorme. Era una de esas forjas con las que sueñan los aprendices y que los maestros herreros solo consiguen cuando son jodidamente buenos en su oficio y trabajan para un noble muy rico, consciente de la necesidad de buen material y buenas herramientas para que su herrero haga el mejor trabajo posible. Pero estaba todo cubierto de polvo y medio abandonado. Parecía que nadie había trabajado allí hacía mucho tiempo en nada mas que no fuera hacer algunos clavos y sacar filo a cosas puntiagudas. Era un desperdicio. Casimiro tenía ganas de llorar.

Vadid le paso un brazo por los hombros como haría un camarada con un viejo amigo. El herrero lo miro bastante sorprendido por esas confianzas, pero recibió una sonrisa tan radiante por parte del joven Minkundis que lo dejo aturdido.

-Sé que es abusar de la confianza de un huésped...pero me gustaría saber si estarías dispuesto a hacerme un trabajito en esta forja. Algo muy especial en lo que he estado pensando algún tiempo...y he oído por ahí que sois todo un maestro en eso de calentar metal y darle golpes para convertirlo en obras de arte maravillosas y muy afiladas...

Vadid se había conseguido la atención de Casimiro. No solo tendría al caballero del valle ocupado algún tiempo antes de poder agasajarlo como correspondía, si no que ganaba privacidad para que sus hermanos hicieran preparativos para sus otros planes. Además, dentro de poco llegarían los dornienses. Entonces ya no habría privacidad. Y de paso, con un poco de suerte, Vadid conseguiría un interesante juguete nuevo.

Una semana antes de aquella conversación en la oscuridad donde cuatro hermanos tomaban una decisión que cambiaria sus vidas en un cuarto aislado en el corazón del bosque del Rey, en las Marcas de Dorne, en una pequeña posada cerca del camino real, otra conversación tenía lugar.

-¿que habéis decidido?- pregunto en voz baja Lady Leila Dayne

-No podéis negar el parecido. Es asombroso...-Esta vez fue Ser Zak

El tercer interlocutor se quedo pensativo unos momentos, y acabo sonriendo de forma retorcida.

-Sí, tienes razón, Zak. El parecido es innegable. Id a Descanso del Rey. Averiguad lo que podáis. Si creéis que podrían ser un aliado potencial, id allanando el camino. Si creéis que pueden ser una amenaza, hacerlos desaparecer. No sé a qué juegan esos...Minkundis...pero hay que averiguarlo. No podemos correr riesgos. No ahora.

Zak y Leila Dayne asintieron. Y vieron como Oberyn Martell se embozaba en su capa raída de viaje y se colaba por la puerta, regresando al tórrido desierto del que provenía.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23: La espada, la conjura de los borrachos, y la magia del rio

Casimiro, con la delicadeza de un amante consumado deslizo con ternura el último tramo de filo por la amoladora circular. Tenía a varios de los muchachos dando vueltas a los pedales para que girara.

Se acerco a las linternas y alzo su obra. Le había costado una semana de trabajo, pero tenía que reconocer que la desquiciada petición de Vadid era sorprendente.

Era una obra de arte. Aun que no fuera en absoluto modesto que lo reconociera el mismo. Aquella espada tenía dos filos cruzados, naciendo uno en el nervio central de la hoja del otro. Una estocada horizontal dejaría una marca de corte en forma de una cruz. Cada uno de los filos no tenía más de un par de dedos de grosor, y era larga. Larga y delgada. Uno de los carpinteros de la zona había hecho una vaina especial y una empuñadura de madera de roble. Engraso con mimo la rígida funda y envaino con un suavísimo click.

El resultado final era un precioso bastón. Pero haciendo girar suavemente la empuñadura, la doble hoja de la espada se desprendía del interior. Casimiro volvió a sonreír. No era un arma típica. Ni siquiera era noble. Dudaba muchísimo que fuera honorable algo así. Pero era jodidamente hermoso. Aun que le había supuesto un desafío montar un arma de aspecto tan sencillo y que en términos de habilidad artesanal resulto ser un reto de campeonato. Pero se sentía orgulloso de su obra.

El otro encargo de Vadid, una espada delgada, larga y fina sin guarda ni empuñadura, fue mucho mas fácil de hacer. Al menos simple en el sentido estricto. Conseguir que la aleación fuera de calidad para que algo con tan poco metal fuera resistente, con estructura solida y flexible supuso un quebradero de cabeza. Pero lo había conseguido, y exceptuando el Acero Valyrio, no conocía a un herrero que pudiera hacerlo mejor.

Vadid estaba tan satisfecho por sus nuevas espadas que no dudo en llevarse a Casimiro a la parte de atrás de las cocinas, a un lugar cercano a la bodega que por regla general solo conocían los sirvientes del castillo y se sentaron juntos en un escabel cercano a las tomas de aire para la ventilación. Solo se movían de allí para meterse en la bodega y arramblar con mas botellas de vino.

Una botella vacía rodo por el suelo, de modo triste y ominoso hasta que se perdió en las sombras mientras Vadid abría otra. Casimiro tenia las mejillas arreboladas y estaba espatarrado en su asiento con una enorme sonrisa beoda en los labios.

-¡Otro brindis!- canturreo Vadid alegremente cuando consiguió sacar el corcho y lleno los dos tazones de barro cocido- ¡Por un trabajo excelente y unas nuevas espadas maravillosas!

-Creo que ya hemos brindado por eso- susurro el herrero con una sonrisa que si se ensanchaba mas, se le juntaría por las comisuras en la nuca.

-¡Nunca brindaremos bastante por eso!- el muchacho rubio alzo su copa y dio un largo sorbo Casimiro lo imito.

-Vaya...-el herrero miro el caldo rojo intenso que estaba bebiendo ahora- Creo que es el mejor vino que he bebido en mi vida...

Vadid miro la etiqueta polvorienta de la botella que tenía en la mano. Esa botella que acababa de servir. Tuvo que enfocar los ojos varias veces para conseguir leerla. Y comenzó a reír de forma histérica.

-Joder, ¡este vino es anterior a la conquista de Aegon!

Casimiro casi se atraganta con su bebida y miro a Vadid con cara de pasmo

-Dioses... ¿cuánto vale esa botella?

Vadid se puso serio y miro a Casimiro con gran solemnidad.

-Yo te diré lo que vale esta botella. Te lo diré con exactitud. Esta botella vale nuestros testículos si mi hermano se entera. Porque te aseguro que nos los cortara. Así que bébetelo y recemos para que no se entere...

Casimiro y Vadid se miraron en silencio y no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír como locos.

Tras varios sorbos mas, el Minkundis miro al caballero del valle como evaluándolo.

-Oye, ser herrero...-comento con voz pastosa- ¿qué paso para que te fueras a casa con tanta premura justo después del torneo de La Mano del Rey? Me acuerdo que recibiste un cuervo, y que te marchaste a toda prisa... ¿problemas en casa?

-Pues...-Casimiro pareció intentar recordar algo y decidió desconectar el cerebro y que su boca tomara el control- Mi mujer dio a luz una parejita de gemelas... y tuve problemas con mi señor...

-¿Tu señor?- Vadid prestaba toda la atención que podía dada la cantidad de brumas etílicas que tenía en la cabeza ahora mismo

-¡Lord Ceitas!- Canturreo Casimiro con sarcasmo- un cabrón odioso y viejo que está empezando a dar muestras de senilidad...

Vadid sonrió de manera torva y torcida.

-Oye, Casimiro...¿puedo llamarte Casimiro?- El herrero asintió ante esa pregunta y Vadid siguió hablando- ¿Ese Lord Ceitas tiene descendencia? Por cierto, llámame Vadid, nunca me gustaron los formalismos cuando estoy borracho, es demasiado complicado intentar acordarse de las reglas del protocolo con tanto vino en la barriga.

-Varias hijas...- Comento el herrero intentando no reír de las ideas aleatorias que salían disparadas de la boca de su nuevo mejor amigo.

-¿Y hermanos?- Vadid estaba cada vez más interesado. El hecho de que bizqueara por la trompa que llevaba quitaba seriedad a su concentración, pero se esforzaba mucho.

-Uno, que murió hace años.¡ Ah! Y un sobrino- Casimiro sonrió satisfecho de acordarse de todo- Ser Scott,¿ te acuerdas de él? ¡Mi mejor amigo en el mundo! Crecimos juntos, ¡yo era herrero en su casa hasta que me nombraron caballero! Y aun así trabajaba para él. Sigo haciéndolo a veces... Scott es hijo del hermano de Ceitas. Por eso el viejo cabrón ha hecho que Scott se case con una de sus sobrinas. Una de las hijas de una de sus primas, o algo así.

-Vaya, que interesante...-Vadid sonrió con diversión- Así que si ese tal Ceitas estirara la pata y acabara bajo tierra, su casa la heredaría Scott, que pasaría a ser tu señor, y es un gran amigo tuyo...

Hubo un denso silencio en el que los dos se miraron mutuamente.

-¿Me estas proponiendo un asesinato?- Casimiro miro preocupado a Vadid. La idea le fascinaba: librarse de Ceitas... pero la conversación se había puesto demasiado seria y el no podía pensar con claridad. De hecho dudaba seriamente de que pudiera ponerse en pie sin tambalearse.

-¡No! Que va… - Vadid movió con despreocupación su mano- Solo planteo la posibilidad de una reorganización estratégica de la línea sucesoria de tus señores para optimizar las posibilidades de prosperar en tu región con un nuevo régimen heredable por el sucesor menos senil...

Casimiro mastico esas palabras lentamente intentando asimilarlas.

-Ósea...un asesinato...

-La sutileza no es lo tuyo, Casimiro...-Vadid lo miro un poco preocupado y ambos estallaron en carcajadas al unisonó.

-No es eso...-El herrero se encogió sobrecogido por la magnitud de lo que se estaban planteando. Pero aun así no podía dejar de reír, por alguna razón todo aquello le parecía hilarante y absurdo- Pero yo no sería capaz de algo así. Además, si me pillaran...

-Pero no tendrían por qué pillarte- Vadid sonrió- Ni siquiera tendrías que hacerlo tú. Me has regalado unas espadas magnificas, y yo estaría encantado de orquestar un...un...-Vadid se quedo en silencio. Se le había olvidado de que hablaba.

-¿Una reorganización estratégica de la línea sucesoria?- Le ayudo Casimiro con una sonrisas

-¡Eso!- el muchacho rubio sonrió radiante- Además, ¿que son un par de asesinatos y unas cuantas puñaladas en los riñones a los enemigos comunes entre amigos?

Ambos brindaron. Por las puñaladas en los riñones. Brindaron por la habilidad de Casimiro para la herrería. Brindaron por las posibilidades y las nuevas amistades.

Fue una noche muy larga, en la que Vadid y Casimiro no aparecieron para cenar por que se habían quedado inconscientes rodeados de botellas vacías en la bodega. Y a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, justo cuando el alba despuntaba, el castellano Braavosi llamo con suavidad a la puerta de Lord Arcyth despertándolo.

-Mi señor...-dijo cuando entro en la habitación- un mensaje del puerto en la desembocadura. Vienen barcos. Los Mining y los Huster están llegando.

Se ordeno la preparación de un banquete de bienvenida, y las dos comitivas desembarcaron en Descanso del Rey para la hora de comer. Unos muy resacosos Casimiro y Vadid no estaban lo que se dice presentables. Por mucho que Yira los hubiera lavado, vestido apropiadamente y perfumado.

-Espero que haya una muy buena explicación para esto...-Amenazo Arcyth a su hermano pequeño viendo las pintas que llevaba.

-Oh, sí la hay- Vadid sonrió un poco con los ojos casi cerrados pues la luz le provocaba migrañas- Y te alegraras de mi borrachera y mi resaca cuando consiga que las campanas del septo dejen de taladrarme el cráneo y te lo pueda explicar todo...

-Las campanas del septo no están sonando...- Arcyth tenía muy poca paciencia y miro a su hermano con cierta curiosidad, como esperando una explicación a todo aquel sinsentido

-No te preocupes, ¿vale? Lo tengo todo controlado- Vadid se masajeo las sienes. Le dolía horrores la cabeza- Solo tenemos que matar a un viejo senil para que todo vaya bien...

Arcyth abrió la boca para decir algo. La cerro. Se quedo mirando a su hermano con una ceja arqueada y Vadid suspiro

-Mira, es largo de explicar, pero todo va bien. Y tengo una resaca tremenda. Te lo explicare todo, lo prometo, pero ahora no, no consigo ni acordarme de mi apellido ahora mismo.

Arcyth tuvo un tic en el ojo, pero no dijo nada. Pronto llegarían las explicaciones y todo aquel extraño asunto que Vadid se traía entre manos se aclararía. Solo rezaba para que fuera lo que fuera, no costara mas a la familia de lo que se podían permitir.

Lord Mining y Lord Huster fueron los primeros en desembarcar. Y la familia al completo palpo la hostilidad que flotaba entre ellos como un velo. Supieron de inmediato que no iba a ser fácil.

Sarrah fue la primera en adelantarse y darles una cálida bienvenida. Era una anfitriona magnifica. Les agasajo con unos refrescos y aun no habían puesto un pie en la isla y ya había hecho que un sirviente les ofreciera una bandeja con pan y platos de sal.

-Sed bienvenidos a nuestra casa, mis estimados señores- Les dijo con su mejor sonrisa- Y permitidme mostraros toda la cordialidad y ofreceros todas nuestras bendiciones.

Las cosas a partir de ahí fueron de tensas a soberanamente incomodas, aun que los hermanos habían tenido eso en cuenta: los agasajaron con el banquete en una sala lo bastante grande en la que las mesas de los diferentes comensales estaban lo bastante separados unos de otros. Y en la mesa principal donde las cabezas de familia se sentaron, tenían a los Minkundis de por medio. Todo muy civilizado.

Las presentaciones fueron hechas. Lord Mining había traído a su hija mayor, Joyce, de 17 años, y a su hijo y heredero, de 16, llamado Petro.

Lord Huster, por otro lado, había traído a su hijo mayor, Mattew, que tenia 19, y a sus dos hijas menores, Aritta, que tenía 15 años, y Tyana, de 11.

Todo se puso bastante mal cuando la hija de Lord Mining, no se presento en el banquete.

-Es una descortesía, aun que nada que no se pudiera esperar de un Mining- mascullo Lord Huster, que no estaba nada contento con la situación y aprovecharía cualquier circunstancia para meter cizaña.

Lord Mining ni se digno en contestarle, girándose hacia los Minkundis puso su mejor sonrisa, ignorando a su rival.

-Disculpad la ausencia de mi hija, el viaje en barco le ha dejado el estomago revuelto y no se encuentra bien, nada más se recupere se unirá a estas...negociaciones.

Esa pausa y la forma en la que pronuncio "negociaciones" dio a entender que lo que realmente pretendía decir era "pantomima", pues solo estaban allí por que Lord Stannis los había forzado. Pero nadie estaba contento con el apaño.

Tras varias horas de charla banal, descubrieron que el origen de la enemistad entre las dos familias fue haría unas 5 generaciones, cuando los Mining y los Huster unieron filas contra una tercera casa rival. Cada una de las dos familias decía que la otra falto a su palabra y no se presento para la batalla, haciendo que se perdieran territorios. Lo curioso es que las dos familias decían que fue la otra la que les traiciono, y ambas familias afirmaban haber tenido pérdidas en aquella confrontación y que la otra familia mentía. Los Minkundis estaban fascinados. Era absurdo. Pero las conversaciones sobre historia habían caldeado los ánimos y las dos facciones estaban a un insulto mas de levantarse en armas los unos contra los otros allí mismo.

Lord Arcyth lo soluciono de la manera más rápida que conocía: dando un puñetazo en la mesa con todas sus fuerzas que despertó crujidos de la misma y provoco un silencio instantáneo entre todos los presentes, que giraron la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Esta es mi casa- Dijo con su voz más atronadora- Sois invitados bajo mi techo, y no permitiré que convirtáis mi salón de banquetes en un campo de batalla. Si no sois capaces de comportaros como los señores que sois por título y nacimiento, juro por los dioses que hare que os comportéis aun que tenga que hacerlo por la fuerza. Habéis tomado mi sal y mi pan, pero os aseguro que al primero que alce la mano para ponerla encima de uno de mis otros invitados, ¡la vera cortada por mi espada!

Sarrah cerró los ojos y suspiro. La diplomacia no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Arcyth. Pero aquel arrebato dio sus frutos. Aun que fuera por mera suerte. Los Mining y los Huster se volvieron a sentar en sus asientos y los cabeza de familias se disculpaban con los Minkundis por su "falta de decoro" para con sus anfitriones.

Sarrah, que estaba sentada junto a Petro Mining, intento cambiar de tema.

-¿Que le sucede a vuestra hermana? Me preocupa que este indispuesta dada la situación y la relevancia de su participación en este tratado...

-Oh, no os preocupéis, mi señora...-Petro sonrió, de manera encantadora. Era un chico bastante guapo- solo tiene un mareo. El barco le ha revuelto el estomago y tiene nauseas. Nada más. Un poco de reposo en tierra firma le asentara las tripas.

Sarrah asintió con la cabeza. Ella misma sabía lo que podía sufrir el estomago en un barco. Pero del territorio Mining a Descanso del Rey, había apenas una hora en barco por mar, porque una vez cruzada la desembocadura del rodeo, la navegación fluvial era tan suave que apenas se notaba. ¿Tanto malestar y mareo por un trayecto tan breve? Sarrah se disculpo y se giro hacia Harlum

-Ve a los aposentos de Lady Joyce. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

No hicieron falta más explicaciones. Mientras las primeras negociaciones sobre el matrimonio se llevaban a cabo entre acalorados gritos de las partes implicadas e intervenciones amenazadoras de Arcyth sobre bajar el tono tan exaltado de manera puntual, Harlum cogió su equipo de reconocimiento y llamo a la puerta de la habitación de la joven dama.

Con la excusa de que era el maestre de la casa y que quería examinarla y darle algo para el estomago para que se mejorara, se metió dentro.

Lady Joyce era una jovencita bastante encantadora. Con un cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos tristes. Harlum la considero hermosa, pero era una de esas jovencitas de buena cuna educada para ser "políticamente correcta". Si no fuera maestre, no podría casarse con una mujer así, se aburriría de ella enseguida.

Lady Joyce no estaba sola. Dos de sus damas de compañía le hacían compañía. Así como una Septa, y el capitán de la guardia Mining que hacía las veces de guardaespaldas. El recibimiento que tuvo Harlum fue huraño y malcarado por parte de todos, excepto de Lady Joyce, que para sorpresa del joven maestre estaba asustada y sorprendida.

-Me encuentro bien, en serio...es solo un mareo por el barco...

Cuando Harlum insistió, el capitán de la guardia casi lo saca de allí a patadas. Pero un matón con armadura y un montón de armas cortantes a punto de ser desenvainadas no iban a amedrentar a un torpe maestre. Harlum se irguió cuan alto era lo que le permitió plantar los ojos firmemente a la nuez del capitán.

-Mi misión es asegurarme que la dama está bien. Ahí abajo hay dos familias muy alteradas por su ausencia y debo calmar los ánimos. Si me sacáis de aquí por la fuerza por defender a vuestra señora de una amenaza que no represento, esperare ansioso veros dar explicaciones sobre vuestra actitud tanto a vuestro señor como a Lord Huster. Por no mencionar a mi señor Lord Arcyth. Estamos intentando evitar una guerra, espero que vuestro exceso de celo profesional no provoque un derramamiento de sangre innecesario, capitán.

Aquel hombre se puso rojo como la grana y le temblaban los puños. Harlum realmente temió por su integridad física. Pero Lady Joyce lo evito.

-Dejad que me examine. Si puede darme algo para calmar mi estomago seria una noticia excelente...

-Pero mi señora, y si atenta contra vuestra seguridad...-comenzó el capitán. Harlum rodo los ojos. Siempre le sorprendía que para ser soldado lo único que se necesitara era una capacidad intelectual inversamente proporcional a la violencia que podían desarrollar en tiempo record.

-Es un maestre, no creo que me haga daño,...-Lady Joyce sonrió con timidez. Y Harlum se exaspero. La agresividad del capitán y la empalagosa dulzura de Joyce le estaban poniendo malo. Pero tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Examino a la dama con toda su profesionalidad, siendo escrutado de manera constante por las damas de compañía, la Septa, y desde la esquina más alejada por respeto a la dama, por el capitán, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Harlum vio a que se refería Sarrah con lo de "mal presentimiento". Joyce tenía el pecho hinchado. Y se le notaban ciertas venas sobre los senos. Lo vio a través del escote. El vestido que llevaba la joven tenía unos años. Y cierto uso. Era un vestido que solía llevar. Y le venía perfecto, excepto en el pecho, que le apretaba más de la cuenta. No mucho, pero lo bastante como para notarse.

Harlum le puso la mano en la frente y en el cuello. Estaba más cálida de lo normal. Como si tuviera una fiebre muy tenue. Y cuando una de sus doncellas comento que igual si estaba enferma porque su señora llevaba una temporada agotada y que siempre se cansaba con facilidad, Harlum tuvo que poner su mejor cara de "aquí no pasa nada".

Pero estaba claro como el agua que Joyce no estaba enferma. Estaba embarazada. Y lo único que el joven maestre sabia seguro es que el padre no era su prometido. Aquello no era bueno. No era nada, nada bueno.

Le preparo un tónico de hierbas que la ayudarían con las nauseas, y salió de allí sonriendo, como si todo fuera bien. Y una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, corrió como un loco hasta que volvió al salón donde las negociaciones estaban empezando a prosperar.

Por lo que Harlum oyó, los Huster habían acordado una dote, y con el acuerdo matrimonial, se firmaría una tregua entre ambas familias. Pero no se ponían desacuerdo con la cantidad a pagar en la dote.

-¡Ah!- la voz de Arcyth acallo a todos. El líder de la pequeña familia de cuatro miembros se puso en pie de sopetón sorprendiéndolos a todos. Había visto a Harlum aparecer y estaba convencido de que se merecía un respiro de las chorradas histéricas de aquellas dos familias que obviamente buscaban cualquier excusa para matarse unos a otros. O al menos sus dos señores. Salvo los soldados que los respaldaban y sus guardaespaldas, el resto de los miembros estaban desganados centrados en la comida, y todos tenían pinta de querer estar en otro lugar.- ¿como esta nuestra radiante novia? Bien, espero...

Harlum tomo aliento de su carrera y sonrió. Le ponía nervioso que de pronto todos lo miraran. Carraspeo para aclararse las ideas. De pronto se había acordado que no había planeado nada sobre lo que decir.

-Le he dado algo para las nauseas, pero...-miro al padre de la muchacha con una ceja arqueada- ¿Comieron pescado durante la travesía?

Lord Mining puso cara de no entender nada.

-Claro, era la pesca del día. Todos lo comimos. El cocinero del barco lo preparo.

-Claro, claro...-Harlum se paso la mano por el pelo- Creo que deberíamos hacer unas pruebas más. ¿Alguno más de la familia tiene nauseas?

-¡Pero si es solo un mareo!- Petro, el hermano de Joyce se había levantado de su asiento preocupado de golpe

-Tiene un poco de fiebre y eso me preocupa- Harlum miro un segundo a Arcyth y fue todo lo que su hermano necesito para saber que algo no iba bien- quizás sea solo que el viaje en barco no le ha sentado bien, pero quizás sea algo más. Estudie un caso similar en Antigua y era una infección por pescado en mal estado. Podría no ser nada, o podría ser grave. Me gustaría con el permiso de Lord Mining hacerle unas pruebas más a la joven dama durante su estancia para asegurarnos de que no tratamos tarde su dolencia.

Los gritos histéricos no se hicieron esperar. Lord Huster gritaba que le querían endosar a su hijo una muchacha enferma y eso era intolerable, los Mining querían que su hija recibiera los cuidados necesarios. Petro quería ir a ver a su hermana y los hijos de los Huster estaban preguntando que había de postre. Todos menos Aritta, que parecía preocupada porque una muchacha estuviera enferma.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Harlum consiguió imponerse.

-No es aconsejable que Joyce reciba mas visitas. No le he comentado a la joven mis sospechas sobre su dolencia para no asustarla, por que cabe la posibilidad de que solo sea una nausea por el barco. Y es mejor que nadie le diga nada al respecto. Mañana con calma podre hacerle más pruebas. Esta noche tengo varios ungüentos que preparar por si acaso manifiesta los síntomas que me temo que demostrarían que tiene la infección del pescado. Pero parte de la recuperación requieren que este tranquila y serena y no veo motivo por el cual debiéramos asustarla con cuidados y caras largas en los días previos a su boda. Si todo va bien, no hay que temer. Si resultara ser el peor de los casos, solo necesitaría unas semanas de cuidados y medicina para purgar la dolencia y la boda se podría celebrar igualmente cuando se recuperara.

Aquello pareció calmar los ánimos y todos se retiraron a dormir. Había sido un día ajetreado. Acordaron no decir nada y esperar a que los exámenes del Maestre arrojaran más luz sobre el tema.

-¿Infección por pescado?- Inquirió Arcyth cuando estuvieron solos.

-No iba a decir delante de todos que la joven dama está preñada y que el hijo que espera no es de su prometido...

Sarrah puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tan bien que iba todo y esa mala pécora de ojos tristes puede que lo eche todo a perder por no mantener las piernas cerradas...-mascullo entre dientes

Los tres varones de la familia se giraron a mirar a su hermana con la boca abierta. Jamás la habían oído hablar así. Ella se quedo bastante sorprendía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo desahogarme? Creo que ahora mismo hay temas más candentes de los que preocuparnos que mi forma de hablar cuando me altero.

-¿Ideas?- Arcyth estaba bastante desanimado.

-Lo único que podríamos hacer es convencerla para confesar, y ayudarla. La "infección del pescado" podría ser una bendición y hacernos ganar tiempo. Un enclaustramiento mientras sufre esa "enfermedad" de la que se recuperaría al parir. Nadie sabría lo que ha pasado y tras el alumbramiento podría contraer matrimonio con su prometido, como está acordado. Pero los Huster no deberían saberlo nunca- Harlum no parecía muy convencido con ese plan.

-Eso solo funcionaria dependiendo de cuanto este embarazada.- Vadid se había frotado las sienes. Estaba bastante mejor de su resaca- Si esta de pocas semanas, sería muy descarado que este ocho meses enclaustrada.

-Antes de todo eso...-Arcyth suspiro, aquella situación se les estaba yendo de las manos- ¿Estás seguro de que está preñada?

-Pues sin hacerle un reconocimiento físico completo no te lo podría asegurar al cien por cien...-Harlum se encogió de hombros- y dado que su guardaespaldas personal no me lo permitirá, pues bueno, con lo que he visto estoy casi seguro.

-¿Alguna idea alternativa?- Arcyth estaba enfadado. El "pequeño favor" de Stannis esta convirtiéndose en un autentico quebradero de cabeza

-Un momento. Lo único que hace falta para que cumplamos nuestra parte es una boda entre un Huster y un Mining, ¿verdad?- Sarrah miro a sus hermanos con una gran sonrisas

-En teoría si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Vadid la miro con una expresión de sospecha. Su hermana estaba tramando algo.

-Mañana no contéis conmigo, voy a intentar algo. Me iré de picnic. Vosotros intentad solucionar esto.

La noche paso rápida, aun que cuatro hermanos no durmieron mucho. Tres planeaban como arreglar el entuerto de la aventura de lady Joyce, y una hermana habría ido a buscar a un castellano para darle instrucciones.

-Mañana quiero uno de los barcos de recreo listo para un paseo. Manda a algunos muchachos y que lo engalanen con cortinas de gasa y flores aromáticas por todas partes. Tened preparado un almuerzo, con muchas fresas, mucho vino con miel y refrescos. Sorpréndeme con algo que fuera digno de una cita romántica...-Ferman miro a Sarrah en ese momento con una ceja enarcada. Pero Sarrah seguía pensando- ¡Ah! Y búscame a alguien que sepa tocar el laúd. Creo que no tenemos un bardo, pero seguro que alguno de tus chicos Braavosi sabe tocar el laúd. O el arpa...que sea uno que tenga buena voz...

-Claro mi señora, por supuesto...

Sarrah se fue, dejando allí al pobre Ferman Breet con dos palmos de narices sin entender a donde quería ir a parar la jovencísima Minkundis con todos aquellos encargos tan extraños.

Por la mañana, cada uno tenía mucho que hacer.

Sarrah, durante el desayuno se había acercado a Lady Aritta Huster.

-¿No os aburren todos estos tediosos detalles políticos?- Sarrah suspiro, o fingió suspirar- ojala pudiéramos casarnos con quien quisiéramos, ¿verdad? ¿Os imagináis vivir una historia de amor con la de las canciones?

-Espero que no sea como la canción de la doncella y el oso- comento Aritta con picardía

Sarrah estallo en carcajadas. Honestas y sinceras. No había esperado que aquella jovencísima doncella tuviera un sentido del humor así.

-Al menos vuestra hermana tiene suerte, su prometido es un joven apuesto y no un viejo rancio y arrugado...-Sarrah miro la reacción de la joven, que tenia la misma pesadilla que la gran mayoría de mujeres de poniente de casa noble: que las obligaran a casarse con un carcamal que las triplicara en edad y que solo la quisiera para que se abriera de piernas y le pariera hijos varones.

-Si, en eso tiene suerte...-Aritta suspiro.

-Lady Aritta...-comenzó Sarrah

-Oh, por favor, llámame solo Aritta, estamos entre amigas- La joven sonrió, y Sarrah también

-Aritta, ¿qué te parece si nos escapamos un ratito? Tenía pensado ir de paseo hasta la comida con uno de los barcos de recreo de mi hermano. El ha accedido, prefiere tenerme entretenida que pululando por aquí aburrida. ¿Te vienes conmigo? He encargado un refrigerio delicioso y en esta época del año las vistas del rio son impresionantes, no podéis decirme que no…

Aritta titubeo un poco

-¿Las dos solas?- Era como si estuviera diciendo algo tabú. Algo prohibido que la tentaba a aceptar pero que los convencionalismos políticos le impedían aceptar por las buenas

-Si insistes podemos buscarnos un protector- Sarrah casi se sintió culpable al darse la vuelta como tenía planeado y fingir que miraba a su alrededor. A un par de metros de distancia Petro Mining tomaba un poco de pan con miel y lo pasaba con cerveza negra. No era un desayuno sano pero si te ponía en marcha por las mañanas con alegría y energía- ¡Lord Petro!- el joven casi se atraganta al oír ese chillidito femenino extasiado y feliz. El sobresalto había hecho que se golpeara en la mejilla con la comida y tenía un manchurrón de miel en la mejilla. No se había percatado de ello, lo que hizo que Aritta tuviera que disimular la risa.

-Sí, ¿mi señora?

-Lady Aritta y yo vamos a ir de paseo, pero la decencia nos impide ir sin protección. Mi hermano es muy prudente y no quiero que un agradable paseo en barco se convierta en un desfile militar con escolta armada...-Sarrah hizo un puchero encantador y Aritta tuvo que contener la risa de nuevo- Por favor, lord Petro, ¡salvadnos de la tiranía de los escoltas demasiado protectores! ¿Podríais acompañarnos y ser nuestro custodio?

Sarrah se giro y miro a Aritta guiñándole un ojo, y Aritta, que no comprendía que estaba pasando pero que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, puso ojitos tiernos y miro a Lord Petro con un pestañeo de niña buena.

-Sí, Lord Petro, os lo rogamos- dijo la pequeña Huster dejando al Mining completamente descolocado y con cara de pasmo, y cuya cara, por cierto, aun tenía un manchurrón de miel que empezaba a chorrearle por la mejilla- venid con nosotras y escoltadnos en nuestro paseo. Si no, ¡me temo que lady Sarrah está en lo correcto y nos harán escoltar por un montón de soldados! ¡Los soldados siempre arruinan los paseos en barco!

Las dos jóvenes, compinchadas sin haberlo hablado en eso de dejar patidifuso al joven Petro que no sabía qué cara poner o de qué color ponerse, se estaban riendo como solo saben reírse las mujeres que torturan a un varón.

-claro...-consiguió decir el muchacho completanemente desarmado- Pero no sé si nuestros padres estarían desacuerdo en esto...Un Mining y una Huster...

-Y una Minkundis- Respondió Arrita interrumpiéndolo- ella es imparcial, yo solo quiero ir de paseo, y vos nos protegeréis. ¿Veis? Todos conseguimos salir de aquí y tener un día agradable. Sin tediosas negociaciones y aburridas discusiones sobre dotes y bodas políticas...

-Por favor- rogo Sarrah haciendo otro puchero. Se le daban muy bien los pucheros adorables. Petro estaba perdido.

-Si, como no, no puedo negarme a acompañar a dos adorables damas en un paseo...-Hablaba la cortesía y la caballerosidad del muchacho. Pero las dos jóvenes damas ya se habían salido con la suya. Por lo menos Sarrah, que era la única que sabia a donde apuntaba toda aquella pantomima.

Fue relativamente sencillo.

Fueron tres a pasear en barco. Una enorme barcaza engalanada con guirnaldas de flores y velos de gasa y pañuelos y cojines y almohadones para sentarse cómodamente en el suelo alfombrado. Habían perfumado las cortinas y los toldos para crear una atmosfera dulce, y nada más sentarse, Manel, uno de los muchachos, comenzó a tocar dulcemente el laúd cantando baladas Braavosi. Sarrah era la única que comprendía las letras de las canciones. Pero lo importante era la atmosfera.

Al principio todo fue un poco tenso e incomodo, pero tras un par de copas de vino endulzado, las cosas se relajaron. Ya no habían una Huster y un Mining a bordo de la barcaza. Solo un par de muchachos achispados en un paseo agradable por un rio precioso rodeado de bosques majestuosos.

Sarrah sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Poco a poco, se iba apartando mas, dejándolos solos pero sin perderlos de vista. Cada vez que la situación se volvía rara, sacada un tema de conversación nuevo, alentando a la aguda y divertida Aritta y al tímido pero caballeroso Petro a seguir hablando. A seguir comiendo fruta y bebiendo vino. A seguir disfrutando de la brisa del rio y de la música suave y dulce del Braavosi con el laúd.

Sarrah supo que todo iba bien cuando en un tramo a la sombra, Aritta tuvo un escalofrió y Petro se quito la capa para cubrirla con ella. Los dos se ruborizaron como los adolescentes que eran y sonrieron apartando la mirada el uno del otro.

"os tengo..." pensó Sarrah con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sois una casamentera de primera- canto en Braavosi Manel, improvisando un verso en su balada, que le guiño aprobador un ojo a Sarrah cuando ella se giro para mirarle

-Tu calla y canta, no vayamos a romper el hechizo...-le susurro Sarrah en Braavosi, haciendo que Manel perdiera comba un par de segundos en su canción por la risa. Pero asintió a su señora y siguió cantando.

Almorzaron en el barco. Sarrah y Manel estaban sentados lejos de los dos jóvenes que charlaban cada vez más relajados en los almohadones, cada vez mas ajenos a lo que los rodeaba. Un sirviente, sabiendo lo que pasaba, había corrido algunos de los cortinajes de gasa, aislando aun mas a la pareja que estaba allí.

Comieron en la barcaza, mientras tomaban el rumbo que los llevaría de vuelta al castillo. Y cuando atracaron y los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que el largo paseo había terminado, Sarrah vio la decepción en sus ojos. Y sonrió.

Pero mientras la barcaza había estado de paseo, las cosas en el castillo habían ido por derroteros extraños.

Harlum, acompañado de Lord Mining, habían ido a visitar a Lady Joyce. Y ni las acompañantes de la joven ni el guardaespaldas pudieron protestar. Por fin, el maestre se quedo a solas en la intimidad con su paciente.

Y la pudo reconocer a fondo. Lady Joyce se supo pillada cuando se despojo de su vestido y dejo su hinchado vientre a la vista del maestre. Sus amplios ropajes ocultaban su barriga.

Harlum suspiro.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estáis?

-Poco mas de 5 meses...- Joyce no pudo evitarlo y rompió a llorar

-Supongo que vuestro padre no lo sabe

-Y supondríais bien...

-Sois una necia, ¿cuánto tiempo pensabais que podríais ocultar algo así?- Harlum siempre se ofuscaba ante muestras de tanta idiotez

-¡No lo sé! ¡Me asuste! ¡No sabía qué hacer! ¡Y luego vino el asunto de la alianza con los Huster y me vi atrapada!

-¿Quien más sabe esto, mi señora?- Harlum estaba serio. Aquella joven idiotizada por su romance secreto había puesto a los hermanos en peligro, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

-Solo...solo...el padre- ella parecía atribulada.- aun que creo que mis doncellas sospechan. Son leales y no han dicho nada aun que yo no haya hablado del tema. Pero creo que de algún modo lo saben...

Harlum casi la abofetea. Claro que lo sabían. Ellas vestían a la dama, ellas limpiaban sus vómitos matutinos por las nauseas del embarazo. Ellas limpiaban los paños con su sangre menstrual, y no lo habían hecho los últimos cinco meses...¿qué narices tenia aquella mujer en lugar de cerebro? ¿Relleno de pasas? El maestre respiro hondo e intento calmarse.

-¡No se lo digáis a mi padre!- suplico ella al ver al maestre allí plantado con cara de pocos amigos

-Creo que la furia de vuestro padre es lo último que debéis temer en este momento...

Lo único que Harlum no consiguió sonsacarle era quien era el padre de la criatura. Por más que pregunto ella solo callaba. E incluso rompió a llorar para exasperación del maestre.

-¿Me ayudareis?- Lady Joyce suplicaba como si Harlum pudiera mover una varita mágica y hacer desaparecer los problemas

-Lo intentare, mi señora, pero ahora, debéis confiar en mi...-El maestre saco un frasco de su material del oficio y se lo entrego a la dama- Ahora tomaros estocada

-¿Qué es?- dijo ella deglutiendo el mejunje que le había dado

Cuando se lo hubo tomado todo, Harlum respondió

-Un veneno que no os matara, pero os pondrá muy enferma.

La cara de Joyce no tuvo precio. Y Harlum sonrió por dentro. Una pequeña venganza. Pero era necesario. Si iban a jugarse el pescuezo por aquella necia, al menos se merecía una pequeña compensación.

En otra parte del castillo, Lord Huster y Lord Mining seguían gritándose. Y Arcyth hacía de mediador. Aquello no avanzaba. Y no iba bien.

Después de la comida, cuando tomaron un receso para descansar de todo aquello. Fue cuando la barcaza llego con los que se habían ido de paseo.

Fue en aquel momento cuando Harlum informo a las familias que Joyce había contraído una infección por comer pescado en mal estado. Y que tenia muchísima fiebre. Algo que confirmaron sus doncellas cuando más tarde fueron a visitarla. La pobre dama estaba gris, con unas ojeras tremendas y sudando febril en su cama.

-Necesita reposo y tranquilidad- comento Harlum- Creo que mi señor Arcyth no tendría problemas en acceder a acogerla hasta que mejore. Trasladarla a su casa, aun que sería beneficioso desde el punto de vista emocional pues se sentiría mas cómoda y segura en su hogar, no es aconsejable. Un trayecto en barco y en carro es lo que menos le conviene a su salud.

-¿Entonces la boda?- Lord Mining parecía no entender las cosas

-Pospuesta- Harlum se encogió de hombros- No veo problema en que se case, pero deberíamos esperar a que se recupere.

-Lord Stannis no va a estar contento...-comento Arcyth lo bastante alto como para que todos lo oyeran. Nunca estaba de más recordarles a todos quien los había mandado allí y quien quería aquella incómoda situación solucionada.

-Pues no veo esto justo...-comento Sarrah en su tono más meloso.- además, ¡los preparativos para la boda ya se habían hecho! ¡Todos esos pasteles se van a hachar a perder!

-¿A quién le importan los pasteles?- Lord Huster se puso histérico por aquello.

-¡ A mí!- Sarrah parecía al borde de las lagrimas- ¡puse mucho empeño en que se hicieran! ¡Todos los preparativos y las cintas!

-¡Pues la prometida está enferma, así que no va a haber boda!- Lord Huster parecía a punto de abofetear a Sarrah.

-¿Por qué no?- Sarrah se giro hacia su hermano con una gran sonrisa radiante- Joyce se casara con Mattew cuando mejore, y pertenecerá a la familia Huster. ¿Pero porque no hacerlo a lo grande? ¿Y si Aritta se casara con Petro? Una Huster como esposa de un Mining. ¡Cada una de las dos familias atada a la otra por un doble matrimonio! ¡Y habría dos bodas! ¡Y no se echarían a perder los pasteles ni los preparativos mientras Lady Joyce se recupera de su enfermedad!

Arcyth pudo contemplar el efecto de lo que su hermana acababa de anunciar con tanta "inocencia".

Lord Huster y Lord Mining estaban ya dando gritos como locos, Petro y Aritta se habían puesto ambos rojos hasta las orejas y se estaban mirando entre ellos. Mattew estaba furioso y consternado por la cantidad de contratiempos que estaban pasando en cadena por su matrimonio concertado.

-Muy lista...una opción que no había previsto- le susurro Harlum en el oído a su hermana

-una distracción, ¿qué tal va la enferma?

-Tenemos cuatro meses... quizás un poco menos.

-Va a ser un poco prolongar tanto una enfermedad...-Sarrah miro a Harlum un poco preocupada. Pero su hermano maestre sonrió

-¿Sabías que hay una poción hecha a base de un tipo de hongo en particular que si lo tomas en la cantidad adecuada, en lugar de matar, da a la piel un tono azulado o verdoso?- Harlum miro a su hermana que se había quedado con cara de pasmo- Claro que si te pasas con la dosis, es un veneno asombroso. Pero el truco está en saber las proporciones correctas. Se pondrá muy enferma y ningún maestre podrá dudar que realmente tiene una dolencia física, porque no lo va a fingir, y contando que solo uno de cada mil maestre es un experto en venenos exóticos de Essos, dudo mucho que puedan detectar la toxina del hongo. Además es cierto, el pescado puede intoxicarte, y hay un parasito del pescado que si se ingiere, deja la piel pálida con un color malsano. Así que ya ves...no va a ser tan difícil prolongar la enfermedad...por lo menos no de modo sospechoso. El desafío será ocultar la barriga si tiene visitas a menudo...

-Siempre podemos hacer que la enfermedad sea contagiosa o que tenga que estar aislada para que nadie le contagie nada porque ha empeorado...-Sarrah se encogió de hombros.

-Lo has entendido- Harlum le dio un codazo a su hermana, orgulloso de que fuera tan avispada.

Mientras, a su alrededor las cosas habían empezado mal, pero iban mejorando. La idea de Sarrah había cuajado bien. Un doble matrimonio, en el que el heredero varón de cada casa tendría una esposa de la otra familia, era un acuerdo en el que ambos ofrecían una hija y ganaban una yerna. Por no mencionar que Petro había estado mas de acuerdo de lo que era decorosos admitir con la idea de que Aritta fuera su esposa.

Pero cuando Arcyth comento que ambas familias tendrían un rehén-esposa y que ese intercambio matrimonial enlazaría de manera permanente las dos casas y que eso contentaría a lord Stannis, los ánimos se calmaron bastante. Tanto Lord Mining como Lord Huster estaban atraídos con la idea de contentar al hermano mayor del rey.

Las negociaciones cambiaron sutilmente. Los acuerdos de las dotes no se hicieron esperar, y todo tomo un cariz mas mercantil que nupcial. Algo que contento bastante a los Minkundis.

Hasta que el Sr Breet apareció por la puerta con pinta de tener prisa, se acerco a Arcyth y le susurro algo en el oído.

-El guardaespaldas de Lady Joyce ha matado a dos soldados, mi señor.- Susurro en Braavosi- se ha llevado a la dama y han robado unos caballos. Creo que pretenden huir

-Vaya, el misterio de quien era el padre se ha resuelto...-Mascullo para sus adentros Arcyth

Poniéndose en pie, Lord Arcyth Minkundis dio por zanjada la sesión.

-Tomémonos todos un descanso. Creo que vamos a necesitar recapacitar todos y aclarar las ideas antes de continuar con estas conversaciones...

No espero a que el resto dijeran nada. Sarrah se quedo haciendo de anfitriona sin entender que sucedía, Harlum estaba charlando con los Mining sobre el estado de Lady Joyce de manera muy elocuente. Pero Vadid siguió a su hermano mayor.

Casimiro Flor de Lys había estado muy callado durante todas las negociaciones. Llevaba todo el día con una resaca horrible y estaba avergonzado sobre lo que había hablado con el joven caballero rubio. Se sentía un poco mal y bastante culpable. Pero había algo en el ambiente que le impelió ha seguir a sus anfitriones fuera. Habían varios soldados.

-¡Tenemos que alcanzarlos!- gritaba Arcyth- ¡no podemos permitir que salgan de aquí!

-¿qué ha pasado?- pregunto con timidez- ¿puedo ayudar?

-Tenemos una pareja que ha robado caballos y se intentan fugar- resumió Vadid

-¡Dioses!- Casimiro se despejo bastante de golpe e ignoro el dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba las sienes- ¡Debemos perseguirlos!

-Si fueran idiotas y no fueran hacia el puerto, lo único que tendríamos que hacer es esperarlos. Tarde o temprano darían la vuelta...-Se rio Vadid- pero no creo que sean tan necios

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Casimiro no lo entendía

-Ser Herrero...-Vadid apoyo una mano amistosamente en el hombro del caballero del valle- Os recuerdo que estamos en una isla.

Casimiro se sintió un poco idiota por haber olvidado ese simple hecho, pero no tardaron mucho en correr hasta el puerto. La suerte es que estaba fortificado. Y ver a un forastero empapado en sangre con una mujer enferma vestida noblemente en brazos había alertado a los guardias. Estaban rodeados.

Arcyth desenvaino la espada lentamente. De forma ominosa. Asegurándose de que aquel capitán de la guardia de los Mining se diera cuenta. Y lo consiguió. Se creó una especie de silencio tenso a las puertas del puerto.

-Esto acaba aquí. Y ahora- Sentencio Lord Arcyth.

-Dejad que nos vayamos, milord.- Tercio el capitán muy nervioso, aferrándose con el brazo izquierdo a Lady Joyce y con la otra agarrando con fuerza la espada- Dejadnos coger un barco y marcharnos de aquí. No volveréis a saber nada de nosotros, lo juro. Pero dejad que nos vayamos.

-¿Y entonces qué?- Arcyth dejo de mirar al capitán y clavo los ojos en la mujer que lloraba en sus brazos- ¿viviréis felices en algún lugar remoto? ¿Sabiendo que las dos familias podrían entrar en guerra y que los Mining sufrirán la vergüenza de saber lo que ha pasado? Caerán en desgracia. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por amor? Aquí no estamos hablando de amor. Hablamos de deber. Y lo habéis complicado todo con esta pantomima. Podrías haber ido con ella. No habríais estado casados, pero podríais haber estado juntos. Ahora no va a ser posible porque siempre habrá la posibilidad de que volváis a intentar algo así. Y eso significaría una guerra.

Joyce lloraba. El capitán de la guardia estaba asustado. Y eso nunca era buena opción. La gente asustada hace idioteces.

-Y entonces que, ¿Lord de Minkundis?- rio con histerismo el capitán- ¿Que hacemos entonces?

-Lo único que se puede hacer- Arcyth avanzo un paso. Luego otro. Se quedo a pocos metros de aquel idiota enamorado y armado- intentar ocultar el embarazo, y que dé a luz en secreto. Ese niño nos lo quedaremos aquí, como un bastardo. Sera escudero de esta casa y recibirá una buena educación. Lady Joyce se recuperara, y cuando se vea con fuerzas, se casara con su prometido como estaba pactado entre sus familias. Y tú, tienes dos opciones: o largarte y desaparecer y no volver nunca más, o poner rumbo al norte, y jurar el negro, sabiendo en ambos casos que ella estará a salvo y vuestro hijo estará seguro y recibirá una buena educación.

-No me parece una buena opción...-El capitán puso mala cara, estaba hasta temblando

-Teníais mas opciones antes de que tuvierais la genial idea de intentar escapar. Y aun así, ahora mismo aun tenéis mas opciones que si las dos familias que hay dentro de nuestro castillo se enteran de lo que está pasando. Así que cada segundo cuenta. Habéis tenido vuestro romance, pero ese tiempo ha acabado. Ahora puedes o aceptar las opciones que te he dado o seguir con vuestro plan de fuga, que os sorprendan aquí, y que Lady Joyce acabe encerrada en un septo para ocultar su ignominia, y la vergüenza que traerá a su casa. Y por supuesto, tu acabaras con la cabeza cortada por traición o por cualquier cosa que al señor padre de tu enamorada se le ocurra acusarte. Y eso teniendo suerte. Porque podrían tenerte vivo mucho tiempo deseando la muerte en sus mazmorras pagando en tus carnes su furia y frustración por haber hecho trizas la buena reputación de su casa y haber mandado al traste sus esperanzas de paz con los Huster. Eso sin contar que os pongan a los pies de Lord Stannis por haber mandando al traste sus instrucciones. Lord Stannis no es muy clemente con los que decepcionan o incumplen su voluntad...

Lady Joyce estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas. Y su amado capitán había bajado la espada.

-No es justo- dijo por fin aquel hombre que se sabía derrotado.

-Haberlo pensado antes de encamarte con una mujer a la que sabes que no podías tener.

Lady Joyce se sintió más humillada aun y su capitán se crispo furioso y avergonzado. Pero rindió su espada.

Fueron conducidos al castillo de nuevo. Al menos Lady Joyce lo fue.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Arcyth al capitán

-Ray. Me llamo Ray...

-Muy bien Ray. Esto es lo que va a pasar: voy a dar la orden de que flete una barcaza contigo a bordo. Te dejaran en el pueblo de la desembocadura del Rodeo. Allí vas a coger el primer barco que parta y te irás lejos. Te irás muy lejos. Muy lejos. Y no vas a volver. Nunca. Vivirás tu vida lejos, sabiendo que ella estará a salvo y que tu hijo nacerá y estará bien cuidado. SI apareces por aquí, si osas volver o interferir, morirás. Y pondrás en peligro a Joyce y a vuestro bebe. ¿Entendido?

-Si...-Ray trago saliva con angustia. Aquello no iba como ella había planeado.

-Mi sirviente te acompañara, y se encargara de que no hagas tonterías. Verdad, ¿Enzo?

Un hombre vestido de negro salió de entre las sombras y asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras Ray se iba al barco escoltado por un par de guardias, Enzo miro a Arcyth. Su señor solo se acerco a unos matorrales, arranco unas cuantas flores, y se las entrego a Enzo con una sola frase susurrada en Braavosi.

-Que no lo encuentren nunca. Y no lo hagas sufrir. El corazón roto duele suficiente. No es necesario ser crueles.

Enzo asintió, y con cierta compasión, palmeo el hombro de Ray y se lo llevo rio abajo en una barcaza en su último viaje.

Vadid lo había oído. Y se acerco a Vadid.

-No te diré lo que hacer,...-Le comento en Dothraki- ¿pero por que matarlo?

-Por que es un idiota enamorado. Ella estará feliz pensando que él estará a salvo en algún sitio. Y él habría vuelto. Los idiotas enamorados tienden a los grandes gestos románticos. Y ahora grandes gestos románticos son lo que menos nos conviene. Además, si apareciera dentro de 10 años lo que los Huster pensaran sobre que les metiéramos a traición a una esposa para su heredero que había tenido un hijo bastardo con su capitán de la guardia podría generar problemas que no queremos.

El regreso al castillo fue fácil. Lo difícil fue volver a colar a la dama en su cuarto y ocultar la muerte de los dos soldados Braavosi.

Vadid dio instrucciones a Gileno de entregar de las arcas Minkundis una compensación para sus familias. Un detalle que impresiono al contable del Banco de Hierro, y asintió gravemente.

Esa misma tarde, los preparativos para la boda de Mattew y Joyce se convirtió en la boda de Petro y Aritta. Aun que fue todo un poco precipitado e improvisado. No faltaron ni la música, ni la comida ni las flores...

Dejaron el encamamiento para el barco, que tomaron a la puesta de sol. Pasaron su noche de bodas en alta mar, de camino al que sería su nuevo hogar, en el territorio de los Mining. Lady Joyce incluso acudió a la ceremonia, envuelta en amplios ropajes cómodos y con un aspecto que demostraba a todos lo enferma que estaba. Harlum se había ocupado de ello.

Cuando las comitivas de las dos familias se retiraron, lady Joyce se quedo como huésped de los Minkundis, que la cuidarían hasta que se "recuperara" de su infección por comer pescado en mal estado. Cuando se encontrara mejor, avisarían a los Huster para que se pudiera casar con el heredero de su casa y sellar el doble acuerdo matrimonial entre las dos familias, y así, evitar una guerra y contentar a Lord Stannis, que fue informado de la situación con un mensaje de cuervo.

En menos de una semana, volvían a estar solos en casa. O al menos, casi solos. Casimiro seguía dando vueltas por la casa y Lady Joyce lloraba en su dormitorio por el amor perdido y el hijo que tendría en pocos meses.

El día que despidieron a las dos familias en el puerto y les decían adiós mientras veían a los barcos empequeñecer en la distancia Arcyth se giro mirando a Vadid.

-Bien, como me ibas contando hace un par de semanas, ¿qué es eso de que hay que matar a un viejo senil para arreglarlo todo?


	24. Chapter 24

_Este capítulo está dedicado a "Papa Foxtrot" con todo mi cariño. Ni te lo imaginas tu también… y ojala algún día pudieras ser uno de nuestros jugadores, las risas que nos íbamos a echar._

CAPITULO 24: los dornienses y la vaca

-Vale, así que nuestro nuevo amigo Casimiro necesita de una "reorganización" en la estructura jerárquica de la línea sucesoria de su señor feudal...-comento Arcyth tras las explicaciones de Vadid

-Algo así...si

Los cuatro hermanos se miraron entre ellos. Y tres se encogieron de hombros

-Nos ganaríamos un aliado, siempre y cuando no nos traicione...-susurro Vadid al ver las caras de sus hermanos

-Eso es un "si" muy gordo...-Harlum no las tenía todas consigo

-Aun tenemos algo de tiempo- Arcyth no quería darse prisa en tomar una decisión- Evaluaremos si nos interesa meternos en esos turbios negocios con calma. Y de paso, tendré una conversación con Casimiro para tantear el terreno.

-Aun queda un asunto por zanjar con el tema de nuestra invitada Mining...-La voz de Sarrah hizo que todos se giraran a mirarla

-Creo que ese tema ya esta mas que zanjado- Arcyth no quería tener que volver a hablar de Lady Joyce. Aun suerte que toleraba que esa mema tuviera que vivir en su casa durante meses hasta que pariera a su bastardo.

-Bueno, el tema de que es fértil debería estar más que finiquitado. No cabe duda al respecto- Vadid hablo sin pensar y se llevo una mirada de reproche por parte de Harlum- ¿Qué? Es verdad. Si no concibe sabremos mas allá de toda duda que el que dispara flechas sin punta es el...

-Querido hermano y señor...-dijo con su voz más melosa y dulce la joven de ojos ambarinos- ya es bastante sospechoso que una joven doncella este aislada justo antes de su boda durante meses alegando un "malestar" que le impide recibir visitas. Pero ahora imaginad lo que podría decir su marido si en su noche de bodas descubre que no solo sus bajos no son prietos y firmes por no haber catado varón alguno si no que su virgo no esta incólume...no soy muy ducha en esos temas pero creo que los hombres soléis notar esas cosas...

Vadid se puso como la grana. Algo que era per se toda una hazaña por que había vivido lo suyo. Pero oír hablar así a su hermana le había subido los colores. Harlum y Arcyth tenían los ojos desorbitados

-Vale, en ese detalle no había pensado...-se maldijo a si mismo Harlum

-Y en ese caso no podríamos ocultar que hemos participado en el engaño...-Vadid se hundió en su asiento abatido

-¿Y entonces qué narices hacemos?- Arcyth odiaba cada vez más a aquella moza que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les estaba creando.

Sarrah los miro. A todos. Y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¡Esta situación podría reventarnos en la cara y traernos muchos problemas!- Vadid hacia grandes aspavientos con las manos- Yo sigo pensando que las mujeres merecen la oportunidad de tener sus experiencias antes del matrimonio, pero comprendo la necesidad social de cierto decoro y que algunos hombres tienen expectativas en cuanto a lo de estrenar a sus esposas...

-¿En serio?- Sarrah los miro divirtiéndose mucho- De Arcyth podría haber esperado esta reacción...pero Vadid, ¡tu llevas una casa de putas! Y Harlum, ¡tú eres maestre! ¿De verdad que no sabéis que hacer en estos casos?

Todos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Sarrah que no dejaba de reír.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Harlum no entendía nada.

Sarrah empezó a reírse a carcajadas al ver las caras de pasmo de sus tres hermanos, que se removían incómodos.

-Nunca pensé que sería yo la que os dijera esto... ¿pero de verdad que no conociese los trucos del huevo blando y el hilo de seda encerado?

Las caras de los tres varones eran un poema. Una oda exquisita al "ni la más remota idea" que hizo las delicias de Sarrah.

La más pequeña de la familia hizo que un sirviente le trajera una colección de extraños objetos: un huevo, varios limones, una vela, una jarra, un vaso, una aguja, y una copa de vino.

Una vez lo tuvo todo, hizo dos agujeros con la aguja y extremo cuidado en el huevo, uno en cada extremo, y soplando por uno de ellos, vacio el contenido del huevo que salió a chorro por el otro agujero dentro del vaso. Exprimió el limón y puso su zumo en la jarra. Y acto seguido, dio un sorbo al vino y con mucho, mucho cuidado, fue soplando el vino dentro del huevo a través del agujero de modo similar a como había sacado la clara y la yema. Con la vela encendida, tomo dos gotas de cera y sello con extrema delicadeza los agujeros, y metió el huevo en el zumo de limón.

Un buen rato después, cuando los hermanos ya estaban de los nervios intentando averiguar que se traía entre manos su hermana, ella metió la mano en la jarra y saco el huevo, pasándoselo a Harlum. Quien de pronto, lo entendió.

-dioses, esta blando,...-El maestre manoseo con cuidado el huevo. Su cascara parecía un tejido blando y flexible. Pero en un descuido, hizo mas presión de la que debía al moverlo entre sus dedos y la cascara reblandecida se rasgo, derramando el vino entre sus dedos.

-Imagina que en lugar de vino hubiera usado sangre de animal...

Los hermanos miraban con suma atención las manos del maestre.

-Pero hay que tener cuidado.- Sarrah tomo los restos de las cascaras de las manos de su hermano- Tras un par de horas, la cascara vuelve a ponerse dura y puede ser desagradable si se rompe en zonas sensibles...

-¿Donde aprendiste esto?- Vadid estaba tomando nota mental. Muchos hombres pagaban fortunas por desflorar vírgenes y aquello era bueno para el negocio

-En Pentos. Las criadas hablaban mucho. Una de las viejas del barrio era una...-Sarrah pensó en que palabra utilizar- Arregladora de temas de mujeres. Pero el truco del huevo solo sirve con hombres que no se fijan en detalles. Y hay que recordar no usar un huevo de gallina. Seria grotesco. Hay que usar un huevo de paloma o de codorniz...de esos pequeñitos. Hay mas formas. Si se tiene pericia con la aguja, se puede hacer una pequeña bolsa con la piel de una vejiga de cerdo, encerando las costuras, y meter sangre de animal dentro. Hay que usar piel de vejiga bien frotada y muy desgastada para que sea frágil y quebradiza, y se rompa enseguida con el menor...empuje...ya me entendéis

Arcyth miro a Sarrah con la boca seca. Que su hermana supiera de aquellas cosas le desconcertaba muchísimo.

-Pero en este caso, no podemos jugárnosla- Sarrah miro a Harlum- Y en la tercera opción disponible, entras tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, aquella vieja comento una vez que con un trozo de vejiga de cerdo y unas agujas muy pequeñas, se podía coser con hilo de seda encerado un parche dentro de la vagina de la mujer. Reconstruir el virgo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Estoy seguro que eso no te lo enseñaron en la ciudadela...-se burlo Vadid. Harlum se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Tengo agujas de las pequeñas, de las de suturar arterias. E hilo de seda...-El maestre tenía hasta la voz vacilante- Pero no sé yo si esto podría hacerlo...

-Solo se necesita pulso firme y algunos redaños- Sarrah se encogió de hombros-Si en su noche de bodas, Lady Joyce tiene el virgo intacto, y mancha las sabanas de sangre mientras Mattew alaba la virginidad de su esposa la mañana siguiente, cualquier duda sobre su extraña enfermedad se evaporara. Y por lo que veo, y más viendo vuestras reacciones, esta práctica no es común en Poniente...

-Lo que me preocupa es que tu conozcas de estas prácticas...-Vadid miro impresionado a su hermana. Aquello no se lo había visto venir.

-Las mujeres hablan, querido hermano. Y a veces, las mayores enseñan trucos a las más jóvenes...

Y eso me recuerda otra cosa. Harlum, conoces un tubérculo llamado Krua? Y las vainas de unas semillas llamadas curcuma?

-Sí, son muy raras, la verdad.-Harlum no sabía a donde quería ir a parar Sarrah con eso

-Pues deberías conseguir un poco de cada antes de que nuestra invitada se libre de su "dolencia". Una pomada a base de esas dos plantas aplicada por dentro y por fuera de los bajos de una mujer, estrechan los músculos para que parezca más virginal de lo que realmente pueda ser. Y unos lavados con agua en la que se haya disuelto piedra de alumbre también ayudarían. O al menos, eso tengo entendido.

Los tres varones de la familia se quedaron oficialmente pasmados. Harlum fue el primero y único en reaccionar. Sacando un cuadernillo de uno de sus bolsillos y con un carboncillo, tomando notas.

-Sarrah, querida, tu y yo vamos a tener que tener una larguísima charla sobre esos trucos que has aprendido, por si acaso te sabes alguno más...este tipo de educación no la fomentan mucho en la ciudadela...

-Y cuando acabes, pásame las notas...-Vadid consiguió decir sin ser capaz de mirar a su hermana- ese tipo de trucos me vendrían bien en mi negocio...

Aun así, mientras Arcyth y Vadid se sentían incómodos por el cariz que había tomado la conversación, Harlum ya había ido a su estudio con los huevos rotos y el zumo de limón. Pidió que sacrificaran una cerda y se la llevaran a sus aposentos. Tenía que practicar la nueva técnica de cirugía sugerida por su hermana en un análogo lo más exacto posible. Lady Joyce no estaría contenta con la propuesta medica que le iban a hacer mara remodelarle los bajos, pero era un mal necesario para la supervivencia de todos, así no iba a tener muchas opciones al respecto.

Pasaron un día de lo mas incomodo en el que Vadid y Arcyth no se atrevieron a mirar a Sarrah a la cara por miedo a ponerse rojos como tomates. Y ella por alguna razón se reía al verlos tan azorados. Una doncella joven y casta azorando de aquella manera a dos hombres hechos y derechos era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Pero al menos Arcyth y Vadid tenían donde esconderse: en el mismo rincón en el que Casimiro había decidido meter la cabeza. La herrería.

El calor, los martilleos, el siseo del fuego...Casimiro se sentía en casa en una forja. Hasta que vio entrar a su ultimo "cliente" y al que se había propuesto como patrocinador de su proyecto de homicidio. Se puso a sudar, y no precisamente por que hiciera un calor infernal en aquella sala. Se sentía avergonzado por haber hablado como lo hizo, por haber propuesto lo que propuso...por habérselo planteado siquiera. Y aquellos dos hombres ahora podían acusarlo. Casimiro estaba aterrorizado. Pero que los dos hermanos Minkundis se sentaran allí tranquilamente sacando el tema como si fuera lo más normal del mundo primero le puso de los nervios pero luego le tranquilizo.

Fue una charla muy curiosa. Le preguntaron sobre Ceitas, y sobre que había pasado. Y Casimiro les conto la historia. Toda la historia. Cuando se ponía de los nervios hablaba por los codos

-Así que tu familia está en peligro...-tercio Arcyth mirando a Vadid de manera cómplice

-Sí, no podemos permitir que la familia de nuestro amigo este en peligro...-Comento Vadid con teatral preocupación

-¿Por que somos amigos, verdad Casimiro?- Arcyth miro al sudoroso herrero que asintió aterrorizado con la cabeza

-Y estaríamos juntos en esto...-Vadid agarro al Herrero por el hombro y lo sacudió suavemente- ¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil

-Pero de momento no podremos actuar- Arcyth parecía pensativo- Casimiro, ¿podrías ayudarnos con unos visitantes que tendremos en unos días?

-¡Claro!- el caballero del valle solo quería cambiar de tema

-Queremos llevarnos bien con ellos, y queremos averiguar si sus intenciones para con nosotros son honestas. Si son de confianza, se podría decir- Vadid seguía con el brazo sobre los hombros de Casimiro- ¿Nos echaras una mano para echarles un ojo?

El herrero los miro confuso pero asintió con la cabeza.

Pero cambiaron de tema otra vez. Arcyth comento el soberbio trabajo de Casimiro y le pregunto sobre una espada nueva y una lanza. Casimiro se sintió más cómodo. Ese era un terreno en el que se sabía mover. Temas que conocía.

-Pero nada de regalos, Ser Casimiro. Cada trabajo debe ser pagado. La amistad es un tema, pero los negocios son los negocios- Arcyth tomo unos trozos de papel y unos carboncillos y se puso a esbozar el diseño de sus nuevas armas. Casimiro se sintió cómodo de golpe. Si, era un terreno en el que se sabía mover.

Mientras, en el estudio de Harlum, las cosas fueron por otros derroteros. Se había distraído. Esas cosas solían pasarle cuando tenía varios proyectos a la vez. Aun no le habían traído la cerda muerta y mientras esperaba, volvió a sus diseños. Seguía dándole vueltas a la idea de las ardillas voladoras. No podía quitárselas de la cabeza.

Desde hacia algún tiempo estaba estudiando las aves. Se había dado cuenta que desde la base del cuello hasta el nacimiento de la cola, la longitud de esa parte del cuerpo era la base para el tamaño de las alas. Dos veces y medio el tamaño del cuerpo por cada ala. Pero aquello no debía ser suficiente, porque un compañero suyo de la ciudadela había saltado con unas planas de madera de una mesa para comprobar su teoría de que se podía volar con alas y había acabado perdiendo tres dientes y con la nariz rota.

Había estado mirando a los cuervos de la torre de mensajería. Las alas no eran planas. Eran cóncavas y luego lisas. Como media lagrima. Aquello fascinaba a Harlum

Pero se distrajo de nuevo con el tema de las gallinas. ¿Por qué las gallinas no volaban pero los gansos si? Había preguntado a uno de los granjeros y le había contado que los gansos podían no volar si se les cortaban las álulas. Un pequeño manojo de plumas que crecían en las puntas de las alas. Solo cortando esas pocas plumas diminutas, un ave ya no podía volar. Lo había probado con algunos de los pájaros que había comprado en el mercado para tal propósito y era cierto. Claro que esas plumas volvían a crecer con el paso del tiempo, pero aquello era interesante. Algo tan pequeño cambiaba completamente las cosas para un pájaro. 6 o 7 plumas diminutas eran la diferencia entre surcar los cielos o quedarse anclado en el suelo.

Pero las gallinas eran otro cantar. Sus alas eran demasiado cortas. Y su cuerpo esférico y pesado...Tenía que haber alguna proporción. Altura, peso...forma de las alas... Todo influía

Había hecho algunas pruebas con pesos y trozos de tela. Atando las telas con cuerdas a un peso, lanzándolo alto...lo vio bajar lentamente y de forma segura. No era volar, pero al menos no era caer a plomo.

Le pudo el ansia por su descubrimiento. Agarro las sabanas de su cama y con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, fue corriendo a la herrería para que Casimiro le instalara unas argollas de metal en las esquinas para que el tirón de las cuerdas no rasgara la tela.

El herrero, que trabajaba en el encargo de Arcyth se llevo el susto de su vida cuando el Maestre le salió por la espalda chillando como loco diciendo que quería que le pusiera anillas de metal en las esquinas.

-¿Que?- grazno Casimiro que de aquella familia ya se esperaba cualquier cosa

-¡Vamos a hacer un experimento y tu vas a ayudarme!- Harlum sonreía resplandeciente. Y a Casimiro le pudo la curiosidad.

Pasaron varias horas ajetreadas en la herrería. Y luego fueron ambos corriendo y riendo a las granjas cercanas.

Cuando esa misma tarde, a Arcyth le anunció que los dornienses estaban en camino, todo fue según lo previsto. Los recibieron en el patio de armas, rodeado por las torres del castillo

Arcyth maldecía a Harlum por no estar presente mientras daban la bienvenida a los Dayne de Campoestrella.

Les ofrecieron el pan y la sal de la hospitalidad, y de pronto, oyeron un terrorífico mugido. Una vaca envuelta en sabanas se acababa de estrellar contra el suelo desparramándose por todas partes salpicándolos a todos con sangre y casquería variada.

Arcyth jadeo. Los dornienses estaban en shock. Sarrah no sabía qué cara poner. Todos se giraron hacia arriba.

En lo alto de la torre más elevada, Casimiro y Harlum miraban hacia abajo con cara de sorpresa.

Y de pronto, como niños sorprendidos en una travesura se ocultaron tras las almenas.

-Vale, creo que nos ha faltado o bien altura o bien nos hemos pasado con el peso del sujeto de pruebas...la sabana se rompió cuando intento abrirse. Le faltaba resistencia...

-¡Casi matamos a tu hermano y a los dornienses con una vaca!- Casimiro reía con histerismo del que se sabe con el agua al cuello

-¡El progreso tiene sus riesgos!- Harlum no cavia en sí de gozo. Hasta un fracaso le daba datos sobre un experimento para mejorar en sus investigaciones.

-¡Hemos tirado una vaca por una torre!- Casimiro hasta tenía un tic en el ojo.

-HARLUM!- se oyó a Arcyth gritar desde el patio hecho una furia

Zak Dayne no sabía qué cara poner. Uno de sus sirvientes con un paño, estaba intentando limpiar a sus señores de sangre y tripas bobinas.

-¿Esta es una tradición de bienvenida de la región?-susurro el criado bastante confuso con lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Que me aspen si lo sé...

-Estoy segura de que hay una explicación perfectamente lógica para lo que acaba de pasar...-comenzó Sarrah que no sabía que decir.- Pero si no os parece mal a ninguno, mejor voy a avisar a los sirvientes para que limpien esto y preparen baños para todos...creo que nos hace falta...

Y así, llenos de sangre y tripas, la perpleja comitiva se adentro en Descanso del rey.

Esa noche, Harlum deleito a todos los presentes con una historia un tanto extravagante

-Era un estudio...veréis, quería experimentar sobre una infección de las ubres de las vacas. Por lo visto, el archimaestre Arpentes tenía la teoría de que empapando trapos en unos bálsamos y aceites de hierbas y cubriendo al animal, podía controlarse la enfermedad. Y el Maestre Ethen siempre teorizo que la altitud, que enturbia el aire y lo hace más pesado, puede ayudar con ciertas dolencias...

-Pensaste que subiendo la vaca a lo alto de la torre podías comprobar esas dos teorías- Zak no sabía si pensar que ese hombre era un excéntrico o si sencillamente, aquel hombre les contaba una milonga por que los tomaba por necios. En cualquier caso, no podía dejar de reír. Aquella situación era demasiado absurda

-Sí, Ser Casimiro tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme con mi experimento...pero atando las telas empapadas de aceites a la vaca que no dejaba de moverse para comprobar su efecto...resbaló y se cayó.

-Se cayó- Zak era incapaz de permanecer serio

-Si- Harlum insistió en su versión de los hechos

-De la torre

-Así es

-Por encima de las almenas.

Hubo un segundo de incertidumbre en la que la cara de Harlum no cambio en absoluto

-Paso todo muy rápido. No sé como sucedió. Pero sucedió.-Harlum rodo los ojos y movió mucho las manos como si representando un caos total- Todo eran patas, cuernos, tela, y se me callo el aceite y estaba muy resbaladizo...y fushhhh, la vaca se fue por el borde...

-Lo único que tengo claro es que un intento de homicidio no ha sido. No veo nada practico eso de ir dejando caer ganado a la gente...-el comentario de Ser Zak arranco un montón de carcajadas por parte de la comitiva Dorniense.

Fue una comida de lo más interesante. Sobre todo cuando los mozos de cocinas que sirvieron la cena hicieron hincapié en que la carne asada era de ternera. Las bromas no se hicieron esperar. AL menos los Minkundis eran unos anfitriones que no dejaban indiferente a nadie...los dornienses acaban de llegar, y ya tenían una increíble historia que contar sobre su visita a los dominios de los guardabosques del rey.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25: Una agradable caceria en el bosque

Son esas cosas que pasan. Tienes un hermano mayor que dice ser mas pequeño que tu que ha estudiado para maestre, que intentando averiguar como coserle un virgo a una cerda muerta a acabado tirando una vaca envuelta en sabanas por una torre por que esta obsesionado con las ardillas voladoras. Arcyth lo tenia muy claro. Son esas cosas que pasan en todas las familias. Siempre hay un hermano o un primo especialito. Lo dificil era cuando ese tipo de cosas pasan cuando tienes visitas importantes a las que quieres impresionar.

Aun que claro, impresionados lo que se dice impresionados, los dornienses estaban. Los Minkundis habian causado una impresion tan fuerte como la que la vaca habia causado en el suelo del patio de armas. Que por cierto, aun estaban tratando de limpiar. Salian tripas y casqueria por todas partes.

Ser Zak y Lady Leila habian presentado a otra dorniense al grupo. Khayla Arena. Su hermana bastarda reconocida. Pese a que tanto Zak como Leila tenian la piel, el cabello y los ojos oscuros, Khayla tenia un cabello rubio ceniza, y los ojos de un azul intenso. Aun que su piel si era de bronce bruñido como la de sus hermanos. Pero lo que mas descoloco a todos es que pese a ser una mujer atletica y bien cuidada, tenia mas de 30 años y seguia soltera.

En la incomoda recepcion, los Dayne habian estado comentando de dejar a Khayla a cargo de los Minkundis. Una especie de pupila. Lo que llevo a pensar a los 4 hermanos que o bien querian colarles un espia, o bien era un enlace para futuras alianzas o puede que las dos cosas a la vez, según los intereses. Amablemente aceptaron hacerse cargo de la dorniense y sus doncellas, un pupilaje siempre abria puertas a futuras negociaciones y tener a una bastarda de la casa de Campoestrella siempre era un punto a su favor.

Pero durante un rato que Sarrah estaba haciendo sus tareas de anfitriona a la perfeccion ayudada por Vadid, agasajando y charlando amablemente con sus invitados, Arcyth agarro a Harlum y a Casimiro por las orejas y los arrastro hasta la biblioteca.

-Teneis algo que explicarme vosotros dos?

-Fue un experimento que salio mal...-comenzo Casimiro bastante intimidado- Y el me convencio para hacerlo!

Arcyth puso el tono de voz que los adultos usan para hablar con los niños discolos

-Sigo esperando una explicacion

-Queria averiguar como podriamos mantener cierta sustentacion en el aire y conseguir perfeccionar la aerodinamica...

-Con una vaca?- Arcyth no daba credito a lo que oia- Para que narices necesitamos vacas voladoras? Pretendes hacer llover leche?

-La vaca solo era un sujeto de pruebas!- Harlum estaba exasperado, pero bullia de ideas nuevas. Un tejido mas resistente,...mejores agarres...lona engrasada quizas. O seda. La seda es muy muy resistente. Pero primero tenia que convencer a su hermano. Y algo mas ligero que una vaca pero que fuera un sustituto viable de un humano. Una cabra, quizas- Los dragones eran tan poderosos no solo por que escupian fuego. Eran una fuerza de combate que podia volar. Imagina soldados que pudieran planear sobre un ejercito enemigo o una fortaleza rival y hacerles llover brea ardiendo! O flechas! O planear como las ardillas de una fortaleza a otra para infiltrarse en plena noche! No tendriamos limites!

Arcyth miro a su hermano. Y le toco la frente. Tras asegurarse que no tenia fiebre y que no podian ser delirios de ese tipo, se pregunto si pasar tanto tiempo encerrado leyendo libros polvorientos podia afectar al cerebro.

Harlum parecio entender que pasaba por la mente de su hermanos

-No estoy loco y no estoy delirando! Se que es posible! Pero necesito experimentar...

-No voy a permitir que tires mas vacas por las ventanas!

-Algo mas pequeño...se acabaron las vacas, lo prometo

-No vas a tirar ni cabras ni ovejas por las ventanas!

-pero mis teorias son solidas!

-Cuando hayas perfeccionado esas teorias y me convenzas de que tus experimentos tienen posibilidades de éxito, entonces me planteare el permitirte defenestrar ganado, hasta entonces, dedicate exclusivamente a los numeros y a las hipotesis. Y en cuanto a ti...-se giro a Casimiro que estaba haciendo intentos que rozaban lo epico en intentar pasar desapercibido, sin mucho éxito- Que poca profesinalidad...

-Pero...-insistio el herrero- es que el me pidio un favor...

-Cuando alguno de mis hermanos te pida un favor que implique que los animales de granja desafien gravedad, primero me consultas. Y esto es valido para cualquier otro experimento que haga chirriar el sentido comun. Y eso va por los dos. Entendido?

-Si...-canturrearon incomodos tanto Harlum como Casimiro simultaneamente. Pero tan pronto como Arcyth se hubo marchado dejandolos solos, ambos se miraron

-La proxima vez, no usaremos lino...-susurro Harlum muy bajito

-las arandelas de cobre que pusimos se doblaron...quizas una de una aleacion mas dura pero que sea ligera?- Aporto Casimiro estasiado por la idea. El panico habia a las repercusiones habia sido sustituido por una especie de extasis histrionico por hacer que aquella maravilosa idea funcionara.

-OS ESTOY OYENDO!- Grito Arcyth desde fuera de la sala. Harlum se dio un manotazo en la frente a si mismo por no haber imaginado que su hermano mayor se quedaria tras la puerta tras irse por la puerta en una salida dramatica para pillarlos infraganti.

Ambos se cayaron. Permanecieron cayaos un buen rato. Y Harlum saco su cuadernillo. Garabateo en una pagina que mostro a Casimiro

"en mi estudio en media hora" Ponia. Casimiro asintio, y ambos salieron de alli destilando inocencia por cada poro de su piel.

Sarrah y Leila estaban charlando en una de las terrazas con vistas al rio, Khayla se habia unido a ellas y participaba alegremente en la conversacion. Ser Zak las acompañaba de muy mala gana, aburrido. Vadid habia intentado conversar con el, pero ambos tenian bastante poco en comun y los temas banales se les habian acabado a los 40 segundos de estar juntos.

Asi que cuando las tres mujeres empezaron a susurrar, los miraron, y estallaron en risas que solo podian ser catalogadas de cacareo de gallina, si tuvieron de que hablar. Era un instinto de todos los varones en todos los reinos: cerrar filas frente a mujeres que obviamente estan hablando mal de ellos y pretenden defenderse con la ventaja de los numeros. Pero aun asi se sintieron en desventaja. Ellas eran tres. Ellos solo dos. Lo que se habian perdido era la conversacion en si misma.

-Señoras- susurro Lady Leila- no creeis que nuestros respectivos hermanos estan muy poco sociables entre ellos?

-Eres consciente que susurrando asi van a pensar que hablamos de ellos?- Aporto Khayla con un guiño travierso

Las tres se giraron a mirarlos. Cuando vieron a Zak y a Vadid removiendose incomodos y poniendo cara de preocupacion, ni Sarrah ni Khayla ni obviamente Leila pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Fue entonces cuando Arcyth aparecio. Y las carcajadas femeninas aumentaron. El señor de minkundis arqueo una ceja preocupado y miro a Vadid y a Zak que por alguna razon apartaron la mirada y se ruborizaron simultaneamente sin razon alguna.

-Me he perdido algo interesante?- Pregunto al mundo en general Arcyth. Las tres mujeres no podian parar de reir. Y Arcyth respondio ante aquella risa con un instinto arraigado en los genes de todos los nacidos con sexo masculino: orbito de manera instintiva hacia el grupo de machos mas proximo en busca de la seguridad de los numeros que le protegiera de aquellas risas femeninas

-De que siete infiernos se rien?- Pregunto a los otros dos.

-Ojala lo supiera- aporto Zak el tocahermanas bastante incomodo

-De nosotros, eso seguro...-Vadid era el que mejor estaba llevando aquel bochorno qu eno habia hecho nada para merecer.

Pero aquella conversacion entre los hombres no hacia mas que provocar mas risas por parte de las mujeres, pues no eran conscientes de lo absurdo que resultaba todo aquello para las tres feminas.

Pero entonces, Lord Minkundis tuvo una idea para salir de aquel circulo vicioso de vergüenza y risas de mujeres.

-Ser Zak, no os apeteceria ir de caceria? Podriamos avisar a Ser Casimiro tambien.

-Como no se me ha ocurrido eso antes?- se autoregaño Vadid

-Si, seria divertido- Zak parecia agradecido

Asi que fueron a las cuadras y cogiendo los arcos y las lanzas, se montaron en sus caballos y llamaron a unos cuantos porteadores y guardabosques para que los acompañaran.

\- Una distraccion nos sentara bien...-canturreo Vadid.

Practicamente dejaron a Harlum solo con las tres mujeres, pero el maestre opto por la via sencilla: Ninguna de ellas necesitaba sus servicios como maestre, asi que con una "disculpenme, tengo trabajo pendiente" se alejo de la presencia de las feminas y se enclaustro en su estudio. Era una pena que Casimiro hubiera decidido ir a la caceria, pero eso le dejaba un tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos, un lujo que rara vez se podia permitir.

Se empotro en la silla de su escritorio, y se crujio los dedos retomando el carboncillo y comenzo a garabatear nuevos bocetos, nuevas ideas, nuevas opciones...varios dibujos de hombres con alas atadas a la espalda fueron descartados muy rapido. Pero igualmente rapido empezaron a aparecer nuevas ideas...nuevas opciones...nuevos proyectos...Iba a necesitar muchas cabras de aquí a una temporada...cuando Arcyth dejara de estar enfadado por lo de la vaca y pudiera discutir sobre la artesania del proyecto con Casimiro.

En la Terraza, las tres mujeres se habian quedado solas. Les dolia la tripa de reirse.

-Ha sido muy absurdo...-Consiguio articular Sarrah- Como es posible que los hombres reaccionen asi?

-No todos reaccionan asi. Solo los decentes- Lady Leila se limpio un par de lagrimillas de los ojos- Los rudos y dominantes no permiten esto. Hubieran venido donde nosotras a exigir saber de que nos reiamos. Los que golpean a las mujeres...bueno, nos hubieran hecho pagar las risas. Los paranoicos y desconfiados hubieran puesto el grito en el cielo. Es curioso, pero supongo que eres demasiado joven para conocer la mentalidad varonil, pero solo los hombres decentes reaccionan asi,...

-Entonces somos dos familias llenas de hombres decentes...-Sarrah sonrio y Lady Leila le correspondio. Y ambas fueron plenamente conscientes de que se estaban tanteando la una a la otra.

-Una rareza, tantos hombres decentes juntos- Leila bebio de su refrigerio sin apartar los ojos de Sarrah. Ni siquiera pestañeo.

-Y mujeres decentes, supongo- Sarrah ladeo la cabeza en un gesto infantil

-Eso, querida mia, aun tenemos que averiguarlo, no crees?- Leila sonrio. Khayla se habia quedado al margen mirando a las otras dos de una a la otra como si fuera la espectadora de un partida de ajedrez que se ha puesto interesante.

Sarrah sonrio. "ahh, fantastico" penso con diversion "los chicos se van a ensartar animales con lanzas y a pringarse de sangre, pero aquí comienza una caceria en la que las armas son las palabras. Veamos quien se cobra la pieza y quien acaba ensartada".

-Y como propones demostrar nuestra decencia mutua, mi buena amiga?- Sarrah abrio mucho los ojos y miro a Lady Leila como una niña que ve una un truco de acrobatas especialmente maravilloso por primera vez.

-hummm- Leila sonrio divertida- Podriamos intercambiar secretos...-ronroneo con un susurro complice

-Que quereis que os cuente que no sepais de mi?- Sarrah se rio divertida ante el descaro de la dorniense-ya conoceis algunos secretos embarazosos de mi y yo no se nada de vos...

-Que secreto embarazoso se de vos, mi dulce amiga?- Leila la miro extrañada

-Tengo un hermano aficionado a lanzar vacas desde las torres, espero que no se lo conteis a nadie, ya tenemos bastante bochorno en la familia con ese asunto...

Leila y Kheyla estallaron en carcajadas, Sarrah bebio de su refigerio. Habia ganado el primer asalto. Pero aun faltaba mucha guerra por delante.

En el bosque real, las cacerias fueron por otros derroteros, aun que no demasiado diferentes.

Tras una hora de adentrarse en el bosque, cuando tanto el Rodeo como Descanso del Rey estaban fuera de la vista, Zak puso su caballo cerca del Minkundis.

-Decidme, Lord Arcyth, que se caza en estos bosques?

-Hummm, depende- Arcyth se encogio de hombros- os referiis a caza mayor o a caza menor?

-Si se va a derramar sangre, mejor que sea caza mayor, no creeis?- El dorniense sonrio de forma traviesa, y le guiño un ojo a Arcyth, quien comprendio que aquella conversacion debia ser llevada leyendola entre lineas.

-Los ciervos son una de las piezas mas interesantes de estos bosques...-dijo con mucha cautela.

-Y leones?- Zak bajo un poco su tono de voz- He oido hablar de que en algunos bosques hay leones de montaña. Se pueden cazar leones de esos aquí?

Arcyth sonrio. Hablaba de Lannister. Pero si cualquiera de los dos lo insinuaba, cualquiera de los dos podria negarlo como un malentendido. Una conversacion muy casual. Chico listo.

-No suelen haber muchos por estas zona, pero siempre puedes tener suerte y encontrarte con alguno...

-Siempre he querido hacerme con una piel de leon de esos que se encuentran en los bosques de mas alla de las Marcas...-Zak agacho la cabeza para evitar una rama y relentizo el paso de su caballo. Miro un poco alrededor por si veia algo interesante a lo que disparar con su arco, pero lo que mas le interesaba en estos momentos era la conversacion que mantenia.

-Quizas tengamos suerte. O quien sabe, quizas si veniis mas veces por aquí, podriamos batir los bosques otra vez y tener suerte en esa ocasión.

-Es lo bueno que tiene tener amistades con familias con gustos similares, no creeis?- Zak clavo sus ojos oscuros en Arcyth, y fue una mirada bastante significativa.

-Eso suele ser dificil, Ser Zak- Arcyth sabia jugar a aquello. Sarrah le habia enseñado- algunos gustos suelen estar mal vistos. Incluso algunos son peligrosos si se supieran. Cazar, por ejemplo. Estos son los bosques del rey, cazar sin su permiso podria acarrear...consecuencias funestas.

-Suerte que vos sois el guardabosques, entonces- Zak sonrio divertido- Ademas, que es una caceria sin un poco de peligro para hacer que la sangre corra por las venas?

-Que te corten la cabeza suele hacer que la sangre corra fuera del cuerpo, Ser.- Arcyth sonrio

-Eso si os pillan- Zak rio divertido- basta con ser mas rapido, mas listo y tener mas amigos que la presa.

-El problema es que a veces los cazadores que te tienen que cubrir la espalda te clavan una flecha entre los homoplatos para quedarse con el trofeo de la pieza...

-No se con quien habreis ido de caza antes, mi Señor Arcyth, pero os recomendaria que a partir de ahora solo fuerais de caza con amigos...es mas seguro- Zak seguia sonriendo de aquella manera picara y traviesa que solo los dornienses saben plasmar en sus labios.

-Tener amigos en los que confiar es un lujo peligroso en estos dias. Es dificil reconocerlos aun teniendolos delante, no creeis?- Arcyth se estaba cansando de aquel juego. No tenia mucha paciencia para las sutilezas.

-Entonces dejadme dar el primer paso- Zak espoleo su caballo adelantandose a buen ritmo y sin volverse, tomo su arco y grito para que Arcyth le oyera- Si no me disparais por la espalda mientras buscamos una buena pieza que llevar a casa, espero que confieis en mi lo bastante como para en la siguiente batida, dejar que sea yo quien os cubra las espaldas. Un salto de fe, mi señor Arcyth, a veces vale la pena correr riesgos. No creeis?

El titan de los Minkundis fruncio el ceño. Aquello se estaba poniendo serio. Aun sin leer entre lineas. Aquella conversacion estaba convirtiendose en algo que mantener en una habitacion oscura con el resto de sus hermanos. Pero era mejor dejarlo de momento. Era mejor dejar que las cosas cocieran un poco a su propio ritmo. Y ahora era tiempo de sencillamente cazar. Sin metaforas ni segundas intenciones. Buscar un bicho grande y peludo al que disparar y llevar muerto y sangrante a casa para que lo convirtieran en asado en las cocinas.

Pero desde luego, los dornienses parecian buscar amigos mas alla de las Marcas. Y eso era una buena señal. Si querian cazar leones dorados, a los Minkundis les iba a parecer muy bien.

Estuvieron toda la tarde dando vueltas por el bosque, y cuando el sol ya caia cuando decidieron regresar. Una caceria de las de verdad los habria tenido dando vueltas por el bosque varios dias. Pero como primera toma de contacto entre ellos, era suficiente. Se habian cobrado como piezas un ciervo, un macho joven no demasiado grande. Varios faisanes, unas cuantas perdices y una docena de conejos. Nada mal para una sesion de caceria tan corta.

Los sirvientes despiezaron los animales y les prepararon los baños. Y en la cena, se volvieron a juntar todos. Incluso Harlum, aun que llevaba pelos de loco, una pluma encajada en la oreja que le habia goteado por la mejilla y el cuello y parecia que habia tomado demasiados dulces pues estaba completamente alterado y con las pupilas dilatadas. Parecia un demente, aun que hablaba con logica y sentido.

-Muy ….excentrico... ese maestre vuestro...-Leila sonrio mirandolo

-Si bueno, la genialidad y la locura estan separadas por una frontera muy fina, y el a veces la cruza, pero os aseguro que siempre regresa a casa para la hora de cenar- Sarrah sonrio radiante, y vio a Leila volver a estallar en carcajadas. "dos a uno, querida" penso.

Los dornienses se quedaron varios dias mas, y despues se fueron, no sin antes insistir hasta que los Minkundis prometieron que pronto irian a visitarlos a Campoestrella.

-Tengo tantisimas cosas que enseñarte, querida amiga...ni te lo imaginas-Leila le guiño un ojo a Sarrah. Sarrah sonrio ante la mencion de su lema de aquella manera tan enigmatica.

-Oh, no os preocupeis. Iremos a visitaros. Ya os dije una vez que nunca he visto Dorne, pero siempre quise descubrir el reino del sur.

-Os aseguro que no os dejara indiferente.

Los dornienses se fueron. Todos menos Khayla y sus doncellas. La bastarda habia sido adoptada como pupila de la casa Minkundis. Y enlace con la casa Dayne. Pero no dio tiempo a sospechas ni a averiguaciones sobre las intenciones de la rubia hermana natural de Leila y Zak. Por que Sarrah recivio un cuervo. Un cuervo con un mensaje de Meñique.

-Pregunta si podemos ir a Desembarco- Sarrah parecia sorprendia- En menos de una semana. Tiene un encargo para nosotros

-Meñique?- Vadid le cogio el rollo de las manos y lo leyo incredulo

-Nos podemos fiar?- Harlum le quito el rollo a Vadid y lo leyo

-Claro que no podemos fiarnos. Es Meñique.- Vadid le quito el rollo otra vez a Harlum por que no habia acabado de leerlo y le habia indignado que se lo arrebataran de aquella manera.

-Lo que quiero saber es que si es seguro aceptarlo- Harlum miro mal a Vadid y le arrebato de nuevo el rollo de las manos. Ya era una cuestion de orgullo.

-ya basta- Arcyth se habia cansado de aquello. Les quito a los dos el rollo y abriendolo, lo leyo en voz alta para que todos se enteraran de su contenido- "estimados señores, podriais presentaros en la capital en menos de una semana desde la fecha de envio de este mensaje? Quisiera saber si podrian ayudarme en un asunto urgente que yo mismo no puedo atender como es debido. Atentamente, Lord Baelish". Este mensaje iba dirigido a Sarrah en particular?

-Si- La hermana le señalo el dorso del mensaje, con el nombre de Lady Sarrah Minkundis escrito junto al sello de la casa de Baelish en la cara externa del rollo.

Todos callaron. Todos se miraban entre ellos. Vadid fue el primero en resoplar.

-Oh, venga! Todos sabemos que vamos a ir sea una trampa o no! O soy el unico que se muere de curiosidad por saber que diablos se trae entre manos ese pomposo bastardillo?

Harlum suspiro cansado. Vadid tenia razon, aun que el habria elegido otras palabras para decir lo que acababa de decir.

-Pues habra que ir con cuidado, Khayla y Casimiro van a venir con nosotros...-aporto Sarrah con ironia.

-Genial...-Arcyth se tallo el puente de la nariz. Aquello iba a ser una pesadilla.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26: Los usos de una caja de madera.

El variopinto grupo partió hacia Desembarco a la mañana siguiente de haber recibido el cuervo. Y no tardaron mucho tras haber arribado a la capital en ser recibidos por Lord Baelish. Khayla y Casimiro se quedaron en la mansión Desembarqueña de los Minkundis, era mejor que Meñique viera a solo los cuatro hermanos acudir a su mandato.

Los recibió en su casa de lenocinio. Harlum aconsejo a Sarrah embozarse bien en una capa pues las damas de buena cuna no eran bien vistas en ese tipo de locales. De hecho, por eso rara vez había ido a visitar el establecimiento de Vadid. Pero meñique los estaba esperando en su despacho.

-Ah, mis buenos Minkundis...-Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y cerro el libro de cuentas en el que trabajaba. Se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos y una radiante sonrisa que disparo una alarma en la mente colectiva de los 4 hermanos.- Gracias por haber acudido tan rápido a mi llamada. Estoy seguro de que estarán muy ocupados, pero no sabía en quien confiar...-Dado que ninguno de los hermanos dijo nada, Meñique continuo hablando- Veréis, no puedo dejar la capital ahora mismo y hay una dama que necesita cierto favor.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo pide ella?- Arcyth no tenía ganas de sutilezas.

-Ese es el quid de la cuestión, mi señor- Petyr Baelish seguía sonriendo de esa forma tan particular suya- Ella no debería estar aquí, y pedir favores o ayuda a alguien que sepa que no debiera estar aquí levantaría sospechas.

-¿Y por qué pensáis que nosotros no sospecharíamos? ¿Cómo sabéis que nosotros podemos saber que ella está aquí, sea quien sea la dama?- Arcyth se estaba cansando de aquel jueguecito de adivinanzas.

-Por quien sois vos- Meñique se separo de los Minkundis y abrió una de las puertas laterales. Una mujer cubierta por un enorme manto con capuchón entro en la sala, y tras unos instantes, y solo cuando Meñique hubo hecho un asentimiento a la dama, esta se descubrió, dejando ver a todo mundo su rostro. Catelyn Stark, les devolvió la mirada.- a fin de cuentas, vos sois el campeón de su señor esposo...-Sentencio finalmente Meñique, con cierto regocijo al ver las expresiones de los cuatro hermanos.

-Mi señora...-Arcyth hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Vio, por el rabillo del ojo como Vadid y Harlum también lo hacían. Sarrah estaba haciendo una perfecta reverencia. Ese "mi señora" fue coreado por todos los Minkundis.

-Lady Stark vino a hacer unas pesquisas a la capital por un asunto privado...-Comenzó Meñique, pero fue interrumpido por la dama

-Nada de rodeos, Petyr. Si estos caballeros van a meterse en esto merecen saber la historia.

-Pero Cat...-Lord Baelish parecía receloso, pero la mujer lo silencio con un gesto.

-No, merecen saberlo. No somos como esos siniestros conjuradores que conspiran en la sombra. Si queremos resolver esta situación, no podemos mentir a quienes acuden en nuestro auxilio.

Todos los Minkundis se pusieron muy serios. O fingieron estar muy serios. A fin de cuentas, los cuatro estaban intentando no reír. Los que habían acudido en su auxilio eran siniestros conjuradores que conspiraban en las sombras, expertos en mentir básicamente a todo el mundo. La ironía era deliciosa. Catelyn Tully ni siquiera podía imaginar a quienes tenía delante.

-¿Mi señora, que sucede?- susurro Arcyth cansado de todo aquel formalismo y todos aquellos misterios entredichos a medias.

-¿Habéis oído la historia de que mi hijo Bran cayo de una ventana?

-Sí, algo oí. Y lamento vuestro dolor en este trance tan amargo- Catelyn sonrió al escuchar estas palabras del enorme y joven Lord.

-No fue un accidente. Fue un intento de homicidio. Pocas noches después, mientras mi hijo aun dormía y no sabíamos si despertaría, un asesino se coló en mi casa, fue al dormitorio de Bran, e intento apuñalarlo...

-¡eso es terrible!- la voz de Sarrah sonó triste, aterrorizada y escandalizada al mismo tiempo.

Catelyn se retiro las mangas del vestido y mostro sus manos heridas y vendadas.

-Tuve que detener la hoja del cuchillo con mis manos desnudas, y solo por que el lobo de mi hijo andaba cerca y degolló al asesino, mi hijo y yo misma salimos vivos de aquel trance. Pero dejo el cuchillo atrás. Al haber muerto no podíamos arrancarle quien le había contratado. Pero el cuchillo...era un cuchillo muy especial. De acero Valyrio y empuñadura de huesodragón. Vine a la capital en secreto para que quien mandara al asesino no supiera lo que habíamos descubierto, pero necesitaba avisar a mi esposo que alguien de la comitiva que visito el norte atentó contra nuestro hijo en dos ocasiones. Y contra mí. Lord Baelish, aquí presente me ha ayudado mucho a averiguar la identidad de quien encargo la muerte de mi hijo, pero ahora, necesito volver a casa. Necesito regresar al norte sin ser vista. Y sin que nadie sepa que estuve aquí. Por eso les necesito, señores. Vos, que sois campeón de La Mano del Rey, ¿ayudarais a la esposa de aquel a quien habéis ganado el privilegio de proteger?

Arcyth hinco una rodilla en el suelo. No por que sintiera ninguna lealtad hacia aquella mujer a la que no conocía, si no porque sabía que sería un golpe de efecto que sabía que afectaría a la dama. Pero solo con el gesto no era suficiente. Necesitaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Mi señora, solo decid que necesitáis de mi- Y rezo para que aquello bastara.

Y basto. Catelyn Tully pareció henchirse de orgullo, y Meñique sonrió, como si todo fuera según lo había planeado.

-¿Se os ocurre como sacarme de Desembarco sin que nadie la vea ni haga preguntas inoportunas?- Sonrió Catelyn con ternura- necesito ir rumbo al norte lo más rápido posible.

Arcyth se levanto. Se giro y miro a sus hermanos. Todos parecían pensativos. Menos Sarrah. Sarrah sonreía.

-Creo que tengo una idea, pero no estoy segura de si os va a gustar...-musito la jovencita sonriendo, y convirtiéndose en el centro de la curiosidad de todos los presentes- y voy a necesitar algunos preparativos.

La siguiente hora fue bastante ajetreada. Sarrah mando a Yira con un poco de dinero a por los materiales necesarios. Y los Minkundis salieron a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y hacer el equipaje. Todos se vistieron de forma discreta. Y mandaron su equipaje al puerto. Habían enviado un cuervo a Descanso para que trajeran otra nave. Una nave mercante de su propiedad. La más discreta y robusta que tuvieran. Las cosas a partir de ahí se complicaron un poco.

Vadid fue vestido con una armadura sin blasones al lupanar de Meñique, con una mochila con ropa de calle bajo su capa. Y una vez dentro, se las tuvo que ingeniar para que Lady Catelyn se pusiera la armadura mientras el se vestía de nuevo con los otros ropajes.

-Nadie mira a un hombre con armadura, mi señora. Yo seré vuestro escudero. Confiad en mí.

Torpemente, Lady Catelyn salió vestida de aquella guisa guiada por Vadid a una taberna cercana donde habían alquilado una habitación y el resto del grupo los esperaban. Yira llego justo a tiempo.

Había traído un carro con un ataúd. Y eso dejo a todos bastante sorprendidos. Y subió corriendo con varias bolsas llenas de trajes.

-Nadie se fija en los muertos...-comento Sarrah

-¿Pero qué diantres os traéis entre manos?- Catelyn Stark estaba sobrecogida por todo aquel teatro. Pero vio que Sarrah tenía razón.

Arcyth era demasiado alto para ser porteador. Alguien de su tamaño llamaba la atención. Así que le tocaría hacer de muerto muy a su pesar. Se dejo envolver en una mortaja. Casimiro, Vadid, Harlum y Enzo fueron los encargados de llevar el ataúd que habían acolchado con las ropas de las mujeres.

Sarrah, Catelyn, Khayla y Yira se vistieron con las ropas que la pequeña Dothraki había tenido que conseguir: túnicas de hermanas silenciosas. Nadie se acerca jamás a ellas. De hecho, la gente hasta evitaba mirarla. Una comitiva fúnebre seria evitada. Pasarían desapercibidos llamando la atención de manera notable. Y era un disfraz que incluía velos para tapar los rostros.

-No sé si esto es una genialidad o un absoluto sinsentido...-Comento la guardiana del norte estupefacta ante aquella locura de plan.

-No tardaremos en averiguarlo...- canturreo Vadid encantado de la vida por toda aquella pantomima.

Nadie les miro. Hasta se apartaban de ellos. El carro avanzaba lentamente con Vadid y Harlum guiándolo con capuchas sobre las cabezas para tapar sus cabellos y sus ojos.

Casimiro se había puesto la armadura de Vadid que anteriormente había llevado dentro a Catelyn, como un escolta que los llevaba al puerto. Y las tres "hermanas silenciosas" seguían la comitiva fúnebre con Arcyth haciendo el papel de difunto muy incomodo dentro de un ataúd lleno de ropa de mujer y las rodillas rozándole contra la tapa por que aquella caja de madera era tres tallas más pequeña de lo que necesitaría para poder estar bien tumbado.

Al llegar al barco, cargaron el ataúd, y todos subieron a bordo. Como si escoltaran a un difunto a su patria natal, algo bastante común en la capital. Y una vez subida la pasarela, como si fueran los últimos pasajeros a los que esperaban, zarparon rumbo al norte.

Desde su casa de putas, meñique fue informado por un sirviente que había sido testigo de la maniobra de los Minkundis.

-Ingeniosos, eso debo reconocérselo...-canturreo sorprendido ante la ocurrencia de los hermanos- voy a tener que tenerlos vigilados. Desde luego son muy creativos...-Incluso se permitió un instante de nostalgia en el que se acerco a la ventana. Tenía una muy buena vista del puerto. Y miro los barcos partir y llegar. Localizo con la vista el navío Minkundis y lo vio perderse en la distancia.- Si, muy creativos...

En la cubierta del barco, una vez se supieron lejos de la costa y de miradas indiscretas, pues toda la tripulación era Descanseña, se permitieron quitarse los disfraces y dejar salir a Arcyth del ataúd.

-Lady Stark, ¿podríais contarnos que paso con el cuchillo, que tiene que ver eso con la identidad del asesino?-pregunto Harlum en un momento dado, cuando todos respiraron ya cómodos y seguros.

-Un cuchillo de esas características en manos de un asesino tan torpe y descuidado como el que ataco a mi hijo solo puede significar que quien le pago por causar esa muerte se lo entrego. Mis investigaciones iban dirigidas a descubrir quien fue. Encontré un cabello largo y rubio en la torre desde la que lanzaron a mi hijo. Y eso solo puede significar que allí había un Lannister.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- Vadid no pudo evitar interferir- Si contratara a un sicario para que matara a alguien, no le daría un arma tan exótica y fácilmente reconocible como de mi propiedad. Sería absurdo.

-Y ningún asesino que se precie aceptaría algo así sin una buena razón que lo justificara. Los asesinos suelen tener sus propias armas- Esta vez fue Enzo quien hablo. Pero lo hizo en Braavosi y mirando a los marineros, como si les estuviera dando instrucciones.

-Con sentido o no, fue lo que paso- Catelyn continuo hablando, como si los hechos hablaran por si mismos- E incluso descubrí a quien pertenecía el cuchillo. Originalmente fue de Petyr Baelish, y este lo perdió en una apuesta con Tyrion Lannister! Quien por cierto estaba en mi casa cuando Bran fue arrojado por aquella ventana. ¡El gnomo ha atentado dos veces contra la vida de mi hijo!

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No conocían a Tyrion Lannister, pero era un enano aficionado al vino y a las putas conocido por ser un ávido lector y un intelectual astuto y agudo. Que hubiera orquestado un intento doble de infanticidio sin razón aparente no tenía sentido alguno.

-¡Pero si lo acusáis públicamente y es llevado a juicio, su padre va a remover cielo y tierra por despecho! Una acusación así si se demuestra autentica está penada con la muerte o el muro, y si un Stark acusa y ajusticia a un Lannister podría provocar una guerra.- Comento Harlum como si tal cosa.

-Dudo que a Lord Tywin le importe que su hijo sea ajusticiado- comento uno de los marineros alegremente- Estuve en Lannisport hace unos años y corre el rumor de que esta asqueado de su propio hijo y que lo odia por haber nacido enano y provocar la muerte de su mujer en el parto...

-Eso no es ningún secreto- Lady Catelyn rebufo con repugnancia- ¡Ese enano es un borracho y putero que se pasa leyendo todas las noches sin hacer nada de provecho!

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Sarrah

-Pero sigue siendo un Lannister!- ¿Miro a sus hermanos habiendo comprendido algo de golpe- no lo veis? Sigue siendo un Lannister!

-¿Que quieres decir?- Arcyth miro a su hermana arqueando una ceja

-Un padre que odia a su hijo más pequeño. Y un hermano menor con dos hermanos mayores que lo desprecian. La vergüenza de la familia. ¡Pero es la familia más rica y poderosa, famosa por pagar sus deudas y estar unidos contra todo y todos! Ataca a un Lannister y todos se te tiraran al cuello- Sarrah sonreía, mirándolos a todos para ver si alguien lo entendía, al ver que nadie seguía su hilo de pensamiento continuo hablando- un cuchillo misterioso exótico y fácilmente reconocible entra en acción! ¿No lo veis aun? Todo, absolutamente todo apunta a Tyrion como culpable. ¡Un Lannister que todos los Lannister consideran prescindible! ¡La oveja negra de la familia! Esa oveja pasa a ser el hombre de paja, acusado y ajusticiado por un crimen que no cometió, ¿pero quién iba a imaginar que un despreciable y vicioso enano era inocente con la mala fama que se ha labrado? Y entonces, los Lannister se libran de una carga deshonrosa...

-¡Y tienen la excusa para declarar una guerra!- Harlum se llevo la sonrisa de Sarrah por haberlo entendido- Es...terrorífico.

-Pero puede que ni siquiera fuera un Lannister- Sarrah se encogió de hombros- Supongamos por un momento que quien tiro a Bran por esa ventana y quien contrato al hombre del puñal son dos personas distintas...

-¡El segundo de ellos es alguien que conoce la identidad del primer homicida!- Esta vez fue Vadid quien lo entendió- Alguien que quería finiquitar la vida de Bran por si despertaba. Alguien que quería proteger la identidad del quien empujo al niño.

-Os olvidáis de lo del cabello que encontró Lady Stark- Arcyth hablo con calma pese a la velocidad de la conversación que se estaba teniendo lugar- Eso significaría que quien arrojo a Bran por la ventana no fue un hombre, si no una mujer. O que al menos, había una mujer presente. Las únicas mujeres con el cabello así en la comitiva del Rey que fue a Invernalia eran Lannister. Y dada la fama de Lord Tyrion no es lógico pensar que él estuviera allí presente con una de ellas.

-Bran vio algo que no debía ver- Vadid estaba emocionado. Líos de faldas. Eso era algo de lo que él si sabia una cosa o dos- ¡Y por eso intentaron acallarlo!

-¡BASTA!- Lady Catelyn apenas podía seguir los argumentos de los hermanos- Parad ese sinsentido!

-Pero pensadlo por un momento.- Esta vez era Arcyth, hablando despacio y en tono conciliador- ¿Si Tyrion no tiro a Bran por la ventana, por que iba a querer mandar a un sicario a acuchillarlo?

-¡Para proteger a su familia, por supuesto!- Catelyn estaba mareada y su voz sonaba chillona. Aquellos cuatro Minkundis habían echado por tierra todas sus certezas y toda lo que había creído desde que encontrara aquel largo cabello rubio y desde que detuviera con sus manos la daga del asesino. Y no le gustaba.

-Un momento, un momento...-Harlum ignoro vil y llanamente a la dama del norte y se giro hacia sus hermanos- Suponiendo que hubieran dos intentos de asesinado orquestados por dos personas diferentes, ¿qué sentido tendría acusar a Tyrion si los Lannister estaban implicados? Eso solo llevaría a la guerra entre dos reinos enteros. No creo que los Lannister quisieran eso. No ganarían nada.

-A no ser que el segundo asesino no fuera un Lannister- Sarrah se acaricio la barbilla pensativa- O que haya una pista falsa.

-¿Alguien esta pateando avisperos?- Vadid había vuelto a perder el hilo de la conversación pero la última frase la había entendido- ¿Generando el caos? Quien ganaría con una guerra entre los Lannister y los Stark?

-¿Pero de qué diablos estáis hablando?- Catelyn se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Y más sabiendo que los Minkundis la estaban ignorando.

-¡Dioses! Hemos olvidado lo más obvio- A Harlum se le había iluminado el rostro de golpe- ¡Algo tan visible que no nos habíamos percatado de ello hasta ahora!

-¿El qué?- Arcyth lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Quien le dijo a Lady Catelyn la procedencia del cuchillo?- Harlum sonrió radiante

-Meñique...-Sarrah lo susurro y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Miro a Lady Catelyn y le pregunto con cierta premura- Alguien más os confirmo que ese cuchillo pertenecía a Tyrion?

-¿Que?- Catelyn estaba confusa- no, solo hable con Petyr en la capital...

-ósea que os basáis en la acusación contra Tyrion únicamente en la palabra de lord Baelish?- Arcyth empezaba a verlo todo claro.

-¿Por qué tendría que dudar de él? ¡Ha sido siempre amigo mío! ¡Un buen amigo!

-Con todos mis respetos... ¿estáis a punto de acusar a hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de Poniente por lo que os ha dicho un hombre que es bien sabido que os ha amado desde la infancia, que desafío a un duelo a vuestro primer prometido y que ha estado amargado y soltero pese a sus insistentes proposiciones desde que os casasteis con el hermano de vuestro primer prometido tras su asesinato y lo abandonasteis para iros al norte? Puede que fuerais buenos amigos en la infancia, mi señora, pero creo que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces...-Harlum había hablado casi sin respirar.

Catelyn Stark boqueaba fuera de sí. Se sentía acosada y no comprendía la mitad de lo que decían aquellos cuatro extravagantes personajes que tenía delante.

-No tengo ni un solo motivo para dudar de el- Insistió de manera tozuda- ¡Ha sido siempre mi amigo! ¡Qué acuséis a Lord Baelish de acusar a mi hijo es infame!

-No lo acusamos del intento de asesinato...-Susurro Sarrah en un tono de voz conciliador- solo decimos que puede que os haya mentido.

-Pero eso es absurdo- Catelyn se gano con este comentario que la volvieran a ignorar

-Que quieres decir, Sarrah?- Arcyth tenía el ceño muy fruncido. Era inteligente, pero aquellas retorcidas teorías eran una especialidad que se le escapaba.

-Supongamos que quien empujo a Bran por la ventana estaba en presencia de una mujer. Supongamos que Bran vio algo que no debía y por eso lo tiraron intentando acallarlo. Pero Bran no murió. Es un acto pasional. Un intento de asesinado no planeado. Pero lo del cuchillo...eso es planificado. Alguien le dio un cuchillo exótico a un asesino. Eso demuestra que alguien quería llamar la atención, que alguien quería resultar visible. Y le dio un arma cara y de calidad a un matón inepto. Alguien con dos dedos de frente y un poco de seso no haría eso. Tuvo que ser alguien estúpido y rico. Alguien que conocía a quien empujara a Bran y quería ocultar su identidad. Pero fallo. Lady Stark fue a un viejo amigo a consultar sobre la daga...un viejo amigo que bien sabemos que no sanea como es necesario las cuentas del reino. Y le da un nombre sonado y absurdamente celebre...

-Genial- canturreo Vadid con entusiasmo- Tenemos a dos asesinos entre manos y a un pateador de avisperos.

-¿Pero de que habláis?- Esta vez Lady Stark gritaba. Intentando hacerse oír entre los chismorreos de los hermanos.

-Que habéis sido engañada, Lady Stark. De eso hablamos- Arcyth ya lo había entendido todo.

-¡Petyr no se atrevería a engarme! ¡Ha sido un amigo fiel y leal todo este tiempo!

-¿Entonces por qué quiso sacaros de tapadillo de Desembarco cuando dejasteis bien claro que no teníais nada que ocultar? ¿Por qué llamo al campeón de La Mano del Rey para una misión tan sencilla que el mismo podría haberlo hecho? Os ha engañado a vos y a nosotros, mi señora.

-Y ha alejado al campeón de La Mano del Rey- Harlum suspiro.

-¿No preguntasteis a nadie más sobre el antiguo propietario de la daga, mi señora?- Sarrah miro a Catelyn directamente.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Petyr me dijo que era mejor no llamar la atención sobre lo que teníamos...-Se cayó de golpe. Se quedo mirando a los hermanos y todos pudieron ver que el alma se le acababa de caer a los pies.

-Creo que los misterios se nos acumulan...-Mascullo Harlum que había tomado buena nota mental de todo

-Resolvamos los problemas de uno en uno- Sentencio Arcyth dando por zanjado todo aquello de momento- Lo primero, es llevar a Lady Stark a casa. El resto, ya iremos cruzando puentes a medida que lleguemos al rio.

Cerca de allí, Lady Stark se había sentado en una de las bancas de la cubierta del barco. Estaba pálida y confusa. Sarrah se le acerco con un tazón de agua que había cogido del cubo de agua potable que los marineros tenían allí.

-Tomad mi señora- le dijo con su voz más melosa y tranquilamente

-No comprendo nada...-la noble rompió a llorar. Pero no con aspavientos. Sencillamente sus ojos empezaron a dejar caer lágrimas a raudales. Y aquellos enormes ojos húmedos que no dejaban de dejar caer lágrimas miraron a la muchacha de ojos ambarinos con la desesperación de quien necesita con urgencia una certeza a la que aferrarse

-Los norteños sois gente honrada y decente que no está acostumbrada a las intrigas y las conspiraciones...

-¿Y vos si lo estáis?- pregunto suspicazmente aquella mujer que ya no sabía en quien confiar.

-Yo no soy norteña, mi señora. Pero se puede ser intrigante y conspirar siendo honrado y decente.

-Esos términos son incompatibles.

-No, mi señora, no lo son- Sarrah sonrió con amabilidad- Del mismo modo que un hombre puede ser un asesino y ser un hombre honrado.

-¡Un asesino jamás puede ser honrado!- lady Catelyn masticaba las palabras. Estaba poniéndose furiosa. Y no sabía contra quién dirigir su rabia.

-Los soldados matan. Y esos los convierte en asesinos. Vuestro marido es un soldado además de un noble.

-¡Pero el tenia una causa, nunca ha quitado una vida por placer! ¡Era su deber! ¡Su obligación para con el reino!- Catelyn parecía desesperada en ese momentos

-A eso mismo me refiero mi señora. Se puede ser un asesino y un hombre honrado. Alguien que intriga y conspira por una causa, por deber, por lealtad...no es menos honrado que alguien que empuña una espada para defender a su señor. Las palabras y los argumentos pueden ser como las espadas: armas para herir y matar, o para defender y servir. Depende de quién las esgrima...

Sarrah no dijo nada más. Dejo a Lady Catelyn sola con sus pensamientos. Aquella mujer tenía mucho que asimilar.

Y siguieron viajando rumbo al norte.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27: Viaje al Norte

Ser Rodrik Cassel no estaba contento. La salida de Desembarco no había sido un alarde de dignidad. Había sido conducido de noche a un barco para partir. EN la oscuridad, en secreto, como un criminal. Y había visto a su señora disfrazada de hermana silenciosa escoltando un ataúd del que salió un joven Lord más alto que la montaña.

Para colmo, en el barco había una bastarda Dorniense pupila de aquella extravagante familia de Descanseños que tenia edad suficiente como para ser su madre, un caballero del Valle que no paraba de pulular por todas partes y las conversaciones que habían tenido lugar...aquellas conversaciones le habían puesto furioso.

Y más cuando Catelyn, nerviosa como estaba, tuvo varias reuniones durante la travesía en barco a puerta cerrada con aquella gente extraña vestida de azul. No le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto. Y Ser Rodrik Cassel tenía una idea bastante aproximada porque todo aquello no le gustaba nada de nada: por que en cierto modo, retorcido y grotesco, tenía sentido. Y eso solo podía significar que alguien de quien no sabían absolutamente nada pero que lo sabía todo de ellos los quería a todos muertos.

-Hay algo que no os he contado...-Susurro Catelyn completamente en shock en una de las ocasiones en las que se quedo a solas con Sarrah

-¿Mi señora?- Sarrah había aprendido que en algunas ocasiones, es mejor no preguntar. La gente habla. Y a veces sencillamente necesita desahogarse.

-Es algo que sucedió nada mas supimos que el Rey venia al norte. Antes de que nombraran a Ned mano del rey y todo se fuera al traste...antes de que Bran, cayera...-la voz se le quebró pero siguió hablando. Tenía el aspecto de una mujer destrozada que necesita quitarse un peso de encima. Sarrah le tomo la mano con cariño. O al menos, a Catelyn le pareció cariño. Sarrah no tenia razón alguna para ser cariñosa con aquella mujer mas allá de las apariencias- recibí un mensaje de mi hermana, Lady Lysa... decía que Jon Arryn había sido asesinado. Envenenado por la propia reina...-Cat rompió a llorar otra vez. Últimamente hacia mucho eso de llorar- Por eso escapo de la capital y se encerró en Nido de Águilas, por miedo por su hijo tras la muerte de su esposo...Es curioso. Lysa siempre fue tan dulce...tan inocente...tan preocupada por los suyos...

Cat se perdió en sus recuerdos. Sarrah le palmeo la mano en un gesto de complicidad. Esperando pacientemente a que la mujer hablara. Había destapado la caja de los truenos y sabía que hablaría por los codos. Solo tenía que estar atenta a lo que la mujer dijera.

-Cuando éramos pequeñas, jugábamos con Petyr. Yo sabía que me amaba, pero era solo un amigo para mí. Como un hermano. Le quería, ¿sabéis? Aun que no como él a mí...y sobretodo, aun que le hubiera correspondido, no lo hubiera podido aceptar nunca, porque sabía que Lysa lo amaba. Lo adoraba...mas allá de toda cordura- Cat sonrió, rememorando los viejos recuerdos. Sarrah sonrió para sus adentros, pues la nostalgia de la guardiana del norte le había dado otra pieza del puzzle- Cuando se caso con Jon Arryn lloro. El corazón se le hizo pedazos. Pero Era fuerte. Se convirtió en Lady Arryn, una de las grandes damas de poniente. Las dos lo hicimos...

-¿Como supo Lysa que la reina enveneno a Jon Arryn?- Pregunto dulcemente Sarrah

-¿Que?- Catelyn parpadeo confusa. Como si jamás se hubiera planteado aquello. Además, la pregunta de la muchacha de ojos ambarinos le había sacado de su burbuja nostálgica y la había devuelto a la realidad un tanto perdida en la conversación.

-Es una pregunta obvia, mi señora. ¿Cómo supo Lysa que Jon Arryn había sido envenenado por la reina? ¿Vio verter el veneno a la esposa del rey? ¿Le vio darle una copa a la que le había echado algo? ¿Jon Arryn se lo dijo en sus últimos momentos? ¿Cómo lo supo?

-No...No lo sé. No me lo dijo...

-Mi señora, no se mucho de enamoramientos ni de las relaciones entre hermanas, solo tengo hermanos varones...pero por lo que se, el primer amor puede ser muy intenso. Algo que nos marca para siempre dejando una huella indeleble en el alma...aun que toda una vida, un matrimonio y un hijo lo separaran de su enamoramiento con Lord Baelish y de vuestra infancia en Aguasdulces, el seguía siendo y será siempre su primer amor, mi señora. Y eso significa algo para ciertas personas. Sabiendo eso, os vuelvo a hacer la misma pregunta... ¿cómo supo Lady Lysa que Jon Arryn había sido envenenado por la reina? ¿Cómo lo supo con tanta certeza que no dudo en huir y encerrarse en su castillo más seguro y arriesgarse a poneros a vos en peligro mandándoos tan crucial información en un mensaje? ¿En quién en Desembarco confiaría tanto como para no dudar ni un segundo, ni lo más mínimo del origen de dicha información?- Sarrah no estaba segura de lo que decía. Pero era una teoría muy buena. Y de todas formas, separar a Catelyn de Meñique y confundidla para llevarla a su terreno alejándola de las garras le podría granjear la amistad de una poderosa aliada. NO en vano era la esposa del Guardián del Norte.

\- Si lo supo por boca del mismo hombre del que me fie cuando me dijo que el cuchillo pertenecía a Lord Tyrion no lo habría dudado...le habría creído...-Catelyn cerró los ojos llorando de furia, vergüenza, indignación y frustración por pura impotencia- ¡Dioses, como pude estar tan ciega! ¡Como pude ser tan necia!

-Mi señora, no os pongáis así. No tenemos ningún tipo de prueba para estas teorías. Son solo conjeturas,...

-Pero tiene sentido, ¿no?- Cat necesitaba una certeza en todo aquello, pero Sarrah no podía dársela. No porque no la tuviera, que no la tenía. Si no porque necesitaba a Catelyn Stark confusa. Cuando más confusa estuviera, más podría llevarla a su terreno llegado el momento. La incertidumbre era un arma poderosa si se esgrimía con cuidado, porque hacía que la gente se aferrara a un clavo ardiendo llegado el momento. Y ese clavo, podrían ser los Minkundis si las cosas salían bien

Sarrah suspiro. No tenía ni idea de quien mato a Jon Arryn. NI de quien arrojo a Bran Stark por la ventana. Pero si sabía que Meñique estaba, como describió Vadid, "pateando avisperos y generando el caos". También sabía que aquel hombre no era de fiar, y que se llevaba juegos peligrosos. Así que no vio razón alguna para no socavar la confianza de Catelyn en el con una cuantas acusaciones apenas insinuadas.

-No sé qué tiene sentido y que no, mi señora. Pero lo único que puedo sacar en claro en todo esto es que Petyr Baelish no es de fiar. Puede que fuera un niño encantador y un gran amigo vuestro durante la mitad de vuestra vida. Pero desde que vuestros caminos se separaron hasta ahora, parece ser que algo se le ha torcido dentro, más allá de toda redención. No sé que planea o que está haciendo...pero, y lamento que tengáis que oírlo, mi señora, lo lamento mucho...pero no puede ser bueno.

-¡Pero entonces debemos avisar a Lysa! ¡Debemos advertirle que no puede confiar en Petyr!

-Eso es lo último que deberíamos hacer, mi señora...-Sarrah se altero un poco al ver a Catelyn ponerse histérica de golpe

-¡Como podéis decir eso tan tranquila! ¡Es mi hermana!

-Y está a salvo, segura y protegida en su Nido de Águilas. Convencida de que Lord Petyr es su amigo. Ese hombre tiene oídos en todas partes y ojos en cada esquina. Mientras crea que Lysa sigue siendo crédula a sus mentiras, Lysa estará a salvo. Petyr Baelish sabe algo de la muerte de Jon Arryn si es que no fue él quien la orquesto. Decidme, mi señora, ¿si fue capaz de matar a la mano del rey en la propia fortaleza roja o al menos, jugar con la credulidad de vuestra hermana sobre ese tema, que creéis que haría con la propia Lysa si se viera al descubierto?

Catelyn Stark se dejo caer en su asiento sin fuerzas para tenerse en pie, boqueaba. Se la veía aterrorizada y con el corazón destrozado.

-Quizás Petyr es tan victima de todas estas intrigas como Lysa y yo misma...-Era casi una plegaria esperanzada. Como si esperara que Sarrah la diera algo a lo que aferrarse. Pero no iba a ser así.- ¡quizás alguien lo utiliza y lo engaña como a nosotras! ¡Quizás esté tan atrapado en una conjura que está confuso!

-Señora, lleva una casa de putas en desembarco y conoce los trapos sucios, y perdonad mi falta de decoro, de los hombres más poderosos de la capital. Y además cobra por ello. Lleva las finanzas del reino y controla la economía del propio monarca. ¿Creéis que un hombre salido de la nada que llega tan alto, podría dejarse manejar de esa forma? Os mintió, mi señora. Lord Baelish ha hecho eso mucho últimamente. Pero hasta que sepamos el por que...será mejor que nos andemos con cuidado y que él no sepa que lo sepamos.

-¿Es que esto no acabara nunca?- Su voz era un ruego desgarrador, una súplica dirigida a nadie en particular- ¿acaso las sombras de esos enemigos sin rostro y sin nombre llegan a todas partes?

Sarrah pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Sois norteña. ¿Qué hacéis cuando el frio invierno llega? ¿Y fuera solo hay una noche que dura años?

-Volvemos a casa...estamos todos juntos para darnos calor y….-Catelyn comprendió de golpe. Y miro a Sarrah regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Exacto, mi señora. Incluso se meten a los animales en casa. Los perros. Los gatos, las cabras, las ocas...las gallinas...Hasta a los cerdos, aun que apesten. Pero uno no mete a las serpientes

Catelyn se hundió de hombros y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Y esta vez no lo hizo de manera digna. Se arranco a llorar del mismo modo que se desborda el agua de una presa cuando se rompe un dique. Lloro con grandes sollozos y temblaba como una niña asustada que ya no puede contener más sus miedos.

Sarrah hizo lo que debía hacer. Abrazo a Lady Stark como si pudiera protegerla. La abrazo como Arcyth la había abrazado hacia casi una vida, y la acuno en su pecho, dejándola llorar. Dejando que sacara todo lo que debía sacar de dentro. Permitiéndole purgar sus miedos y lavando sus temores con lágrimas. Y lloro durante mucho rato. Hasta quedarse dormida.

La joven Minkundis tumbo a Lady Stark en la cama una vez se sereno y el bendito sueño se hizo con ella. La arropo con una capa y salió en busca de sus hermanos.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Arcyth con curiosidad. Tres varones escucharon atentamente toda la historia. Y cuando la muchacha finalmente les hubo contado todo, se les veía preocupados.

-Creo que esto es más grande y complicado de lo que habíamos pensado en un principio...-Harlum se revolvió el pelo con las manos en un gesto nervioso

-¿Por que estáis todos tan desanimados?- Vadid rompió el tenso silencio con una gran sonrisa

-¿Eres consciente de la situación?- Harlum miro a su hermano pequeño con las cejas arqueadas.

-Claro que si, veamos...-Se puso en pie con un gran gesto teatral y fue sacando dedos como si contara- Sarrah nos dijo que debíamos tener siempre en mente nuestro objetivo principal, y todos sabemos cuál es. Tenemos al banco de hierro apretándonos los huevos con la mano abierta y el tiempo corre para cumplir nuestra parte del trato. Una mano invisible intenta provocar una guerra Lannister-Stark y el proxeneta más famoso de los reinos está intentando joder al todo el mundo. Alguien mato a la mano del rey y otros alguienes intentaron matar a Bran Stark dos veces, fallando ambas. Tyrion Lannister parece ser el hombre de paja al que todo el mundo quiere ver sacrificado y en algún lugar de Essos dos príncipes Targaryen están con una banda de señores de los caballos planeando el regreso a casa. Tenemos un rey putero y borracho que parece no enterarse de nada y un hombre honrado y decente esta en medio de toda una conspiración demente en la capital del reino. ¿Me he dejado algo?

-No, eso lo resume todo bastante bien- Sarrah no podía evitar sonreír.

-¡Pues entonces yo digo que llevemos a la dama de vuelta a su castillo, que nos pongamos a trabajar y salvemos el día, seremos putos héroes si salimos de esta con vida y lo hacemos bien!- Vadid estaba radiante

-¿Alguna idea de cómo hacer eso?- Arcyth también estaba sonriendo. El entusiasmo de Vadid era contagioso.

-Eh, yo aporto el espíritu y el entusiasmo. Y alguna que otra idea. Lo de los detalles de los planes complicados es trabajo vuestro, que para algo sois los inteligentes.

Aquella noche, tras las risas, las especulaciones y las intrigas...cenaron y se fueron a descansar. Sarrah subió a la cubierta cuando tras varias horas en su camarote, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Le gustaba la brisa del mar. Siempre le había gustado.

Se sentó en una de las bancas y se quedo allí, disfrutando de noche en alta mar. Habían pocos marineros en cubierta y nadie la molesto.

-¿Insomnio?- la voz de Arcyth a sus espaldas casi le provoca un infarto tras el sosiego y la calma que había tenido allí.

-Un poco, la verdad...-Sarrah se giro, y vio a su hermano y señor sentado en el suelo de la cubierta con la espalda contra la barandilla. Por lo visto había asaltado la cocina y se había traído un poco de queso, pan y un cuero de vino. Se levanto de la banca y se sentó junto a su hermano que le pasó su botín robado. Ella solo picoteo algo de pan y dio un pequeño sorbo al vino.- Y tú, ¿no puedes dormir?

Arcyth sonrió en la oscuridad

-¿Que ha pasado con eso de "mi señor hermano", donde están tus modales, Sarrah? ¿Qué confianzas son esas para hablarme con tanta familiaridad?

Ambos rieron.

-Oh, vamos, ¿ni siquiera me concederás eso cuando estamos solos?- Sarrah hizo un puchero y junto las manos como si fuera a dejarse apresar- ¿o vas a mandar capturarme y ejecutarme por mi descortesía para con vuestra merced?

-Pero solo cuando estemos solos- concedió el con teatral grandilocuencia.

-Que generoso y magnánimo...-Sarrah no podía parar de reír. Arcyth solo la miraba divertido con toda aquella pantomima. Por un instante, solo por un instante...casi volvían a ser los niños pequeños que una vez fueron. Por un instante, jugaron a los juegos de ingenio de la infancia que no compartieron porque ella fue enviada lejos.

-Ya me conoces, soy un tipo generoso...-Dijo el pavoneándose. Ella le dio un manotazo en un brazo

-Y modesto, por lo que veo...

Las bromas se sucedieron entre pullas y chistes fáciles. Y dieron sorbos al vino mientras comían trocitos de pan y queso curado. Hasta que Arcyth, bostezo. Sarrah no estaba cansada, pero solo lo miro. Aquel enorme joven hacia un gran esfuerzo para que no se le cerraran los ojos, pero fue una batalla que perdió. Y de manera absurdamente natural, se acurruco junto a su hermana y se quedo dormido. Un par de minutos después, incomodo de aquella postura y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se recoloco, se tumbo en la cubierta del barco y acomodo la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana.

Sarrah se quito como pudo la capa, y tapo a su hermano mayor. Y lo dejo dormir, mientras le acariciaba aquel larguísimo pelo teñido de rubio, aun que en realidad fuera de oro blanco con hebras doradas. Estaba oscuro para que los marineros vieran algo más que una sombra amorfa donde estaban los dos hermanos. Pero a cualquiera que hubiera mirado, le habría parecido algo ridículo: un varón de más de dos metros de alto acurrucado y dormido sobre el regazo de una muchachita que apenas llegaba al metro cincuenta.

Y cuando les sorprendió el amanecer, y a Arcyth lo despertó un fogonazo de luz pura y radiante en toda la cara, se dio cuenta de que Sarrah lo miraba con la sombra de unas pálidas ojeras bajo los ojos.

-Buenos días.

-Dioses...me quede dormido...

-me di cuenta- Se burlo ella

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Arcyth se desperezo. Se sentía un poco engarrotado por haber dormido sobre una superficie de madera, pero había pasado noches peores.

\- No quería molestarte. Necesitabas dormir.- Sarrah se levanto y se estiro. Se sentía muy entumecida y cansada.

-¿Y tú?- Arcyth la vio darse la vuelta y dirigirse a las cabinas.

-Cada uno tiene sus prioridades, hermanito. Tu siempre serás la mía.- Se giro y la vio dedicarle una sonrisa. Una de las de verdad. No de esas que fingía con tanta naturalidad como cuando respiraba. Era una sonrisa honesta y sincera. Ligeramente tímida.

La vio meterse en bajo la cubierta del barco y dirigirse a las cabinas. Y se quedo allí un buen rato sin moverse. Hasta que se dio cuenta que sonreía. Y que llevaba sonriendo un buen rato. Cuando vio a los marineros empezar a subir a cubierta, hizo desaparecer esa expresión de su rostro. Ellos no eran Sarrah. Y solo se permitía tener esos momentos en los que era el mismo con ella. Bueno, y con Harlum y Vadid...pero sobretodo con ella. Esos pocos momentos en los que el mundo se podía ir al traste y todo lo demás podía esperar, en los que recuperaban segundo a segundo los seis años que perdieron. Pero eran tan raros y escasos que Arcyth los atesoraba con extremo celo. Y no permitiría jamás que nadie se colara. Ni aun que fuera por accidente.

Fue una semana de navegación. Tuvieron una suerte increíble con los vientos y el mar estaba en calma pese a la época del año. Y finalmente arribaron a Puerto Blanco.

Compraron unos caballos y una carreta para el equipaje y las jaulas de los cuervos. Fue allí cuando se enteraron por los comerciantes del puerto que Jaime Lannister había atacado a Ned Stark y le había acuchillado en una pierna. Un malentendido entre el capa blanca y la mano del rey porque la mano había dimitido o algo así, se rumoreaba. Pero por lo visto, ya se había solucionado todo y el guardián del norte había vuelto a ocupar el cargo que había ido a ostentar a la capital. Las noticias fueron recibidas de manera fúnebre por Lady Catelyn, que no se separaba de Sarrah ni a sol ni a sombra.

Fueron remontando el Cuchillo blanco en dirección al Camino Real. Pero fue en ese viaje cuando los Minkundis se dieron cuenta que el destino tenía que existir, porque a la sexta jornada de viaje, cuando cruzaban por el camino que conducía desde el norte a Aguasdulces, en una de las posadas en las que se pararon a comer, se encontraron con el mismísimo Tyrion Lannister.

-¡Lady Stark!- Canturreo el enano jovialmente al verla sentada en una de las mesas del hostal- ¡Que inesperada sorpresa!

Las cosas podrían haber sido muy distintas. Catelyn Stark podría haberse alzado y nombrar a muchos de los caballeros y vasallos del padre de la dama. Podría haberles rogado que apresaran a aquel enano acusándolo de haber matado a su hijo. Podría haber atado a Tyrion con cuerdas y haber dicho en voz alta que iba a Invernalia para juzgarlo pero haber tomado en su lugar el camino al valle, al Nido de Águilas. Las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes.

Pero Sarrah tomo la mano de Lady Catelyn y se la apretó. Recordándole con un solo gesto todas las conversaciones del barco a la dama norteña, y que su odio irracional al enano estaba fundado en humo y mentiras.

En cambio, Harlum hablo.

-Que inesperada sorpresa Lord Tyrion...sentaos con mostros. Compartid nuestro pan. Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. Permitidme que nos presentemos. Soy Harlum, maestre de la casa Minkundis. Este es mi señor, Lord Arcyth aquí presente, y ahí sus dos hermanos menores, Ser Vadid y Lady Sarrah. Ahí nuestra pupila, Khayla Arena, y un amigo de la familia, Ser Casimiro Flor de Lys...y créame cuando le digo que este encuentro con usted tiene que haber sido el mayor golpe de suerte que ha habido jamás en Poniente...


	28. Chapter 28

_Una pequeña nota antes del capítulo de hoy: Ilgrim, tú lo pides, y aquí lo tienes...luego no quiero quejas. Y ya digo de antemano que la letra te la pongo, pero si la quieres cantar, tienes unas preciosas cuerdas vocales tu solito. Papa Foxtrot, también va por ti._

CAPITULO 28: Nevadas estivales

-¡Dioses! ¡Como se me suban mas los huevos por este maldito frio me van a taponar las orejas!-Mascullo Vadid con los dientes castañeteándole

-Hay damas delante...-le regaño Harlum indignado

-¿Qué pasa, que tendría que haber dicho testículos?- Vadid tenía demasiado frio como para poder pensar con claridad en las normas de la corrección y la etiqueta- El resultado sería el mismo

Pero las damas presentes parecían menos preocupadas por el decoro que Harlum. Khayla estaba hecha un ovillo en su caballo tapada con todo pedazo de tela que encontró y tenía la piel azulada y los labios morados de pura hipotermia. Sarrah parecía mucho más grande de lo que era cubierta de pieles. A Yira le daba exactamente igual lo que Vadid o cualquiera dijeran. Y Lady Catelyn había oído comentarios similares durante toda su vida cuando los sureños pisaban por primera vez el verdadero Norte, así que lejos de ofenderla, el exabrupto de Vadid durante su tercer día en los bosques nevados de camino a Invernalia le hizo reír.

Lord Tyrion cabalgaba con ellos. No entendía del todo porque debía acompañarlos de vuelta a Invernalia pero los Minkundis habían insistido muchísimo en ello. Y cuando Lady Stark le suplico que las razones por las que le pedían aquello eran de vida o muerte, el Lannister más pequeño no pudo negarse. Más que nada, porque la curiosidad lo aguijoneo.

Pero el viaje se volvió más interesante cuando Harlum intento bajar de su caballo la primera vez y acabo estampado contra el suelo por que su torpeza sumada a su súbito arrebato por bajar de la montura no había sido buena combinación.

-¿Pero qué haces?- Arcyth que había ido a ayudarle.

-¡Mira, mira eso!- Harlum tenía una ceja sangrándole del golpe contra el suelo y cojeaba de una pierna que se había magullado en la caída

-¿El qué?- Arcyth instintivamente se llevo la mano a la espada. Los guardias que llevaban se pusieron todos en posición defensiva. Harlum cojeo hasta unos arbustos y se puso a rebuscar en ellos en cuclillas. Se había metido la mano en un bolsillo y cubriéndose los dedos con la tela, cogió algo con sumo cuidado y lo mostro al resto

-oh, preciosidad, ven con papi...-canturreaba feliz el maestre- ¡Fijaos! ¿No es fantástico? ¡Hongos cristalinos!

Una seta que parecía algo regurgitado por un rumiante quedo expuesto a todos. Pálido y cubierto por cristalitos de hielo que brillaban a la pálida luz del sol.

Los guardias resoplaron indignados y Arcyth se contuvo de ahogar a su hermano con sus propias manos

-¿Todo este revuelo por unas setas?- Vadid había bajado de su caballo y le dio un empujón a Harlum, aun que le sobraban las ganas para darle una patada. Se contento con solo vapulear un poco al magullado maestre.

-¡Son muy raros! ¡Y caros! Es difícil que los mercaderes tengan hongos de estos, y solo crecen en climas fríos,...

-Yo de vos iría con cuidado, maestre- rugió ser Rodrik que se estaba impacientando- Esas setas son venenosas. Y mucho.

-¡Pero unas gotas del extracto bien destilado de este hongo diluido en jarabe de árbol centinela hacen una cataplasma fantástica que evita que las heridas quirúrgicas se infecten y necrosen! ¡Por no mencionar que inalado en vapores siempre que la mezcla de hierbas sea la correcta alivia la mucosidad nasal y las enfermedades respiratorias! Aun que jamás debería ingerirse...sus efectos son terroríficos en el tracto digestivo...

-¡Cállate y recoge tus setas para que podamos marcharnos!- le espeto Vadid que estaba volviendo a tiritar de frio

Harlum los retraso más de una hora. Además de los hongos cristalinos había encontrado una docena más de espécimen de lo que él denominaba "rarezas botánicas que solo se encontraban en el norte".

Con un saco lleno de hierbas, y solo cuando el maestre estaba ya satisfecho, la comitiva continúo rumbo a Invernalia.

Pero hizo varias paradas más. Siete, en 5 días. Y se cayó del caballo en dos ocasiones. Tenía medio cuerpo lleno de cardenales y un rasguño bastante feo en la frente. Pero Harlum era feliz. Tenía seis sacos llenos de hojas, flores, raíces y cortezas. De hongos, setas, y varios frascos llenos de una resina pegajosa y que olía dulce que había sacado escarbando con un cuchillo en el tronco de ciertos arboles.

-Más abajo de los gemelos no se encuentras arboles custodios... ¡esa resina es fantástica! No tan dulce como la miel pero tiene unas cualidades asombrosas además de que sirve para endulzar...aguado puede usarse para conservar frutas en un almíbar...

-Por los dioses, ¡cierra el pico!- Vadid estaba de los nervios- Juro que te quiero, ¿pero tienes que hacer una disertación sobre cada planta, corteza o flor interesante que de detienes a recoger haciéndonos pasar frio a todos?

-Es interesante- Harlum se encogió de hombros sonriendo- ¡Nunca había estado en el norte! No puedes culparme...

-Oh, sí puedo culparte...-Vadid, al borde de la hipotermia miro mal a su hermano. Muy mal- Claro que puedo culparte...

Pero por alguna razón, aquellas extrañas extravagancias divertían a los norteños. Y el drama que se desarrollo en el barco se fue diluyendo por una especie de cariño por parte de Lady Catelyn hacia los Minkundis.

Harlum mostraba una fascinación por el norte que alagaba a Catelyn y a Rodrik, aun que los ponía de los nervios con sus constantes preguntas y pausas para recoger cosas por ahí.

Arcyth, estoico y fiero, que nunca decía nada ni protestaba, se había ganado su respeto. Se comportaba como los norteños. Vadid era como un niño pequeño protestando por el frio constantemente. Daba muchísima pena. Sarrah, iba silenciosa en su montura, acurrucada bajo las pieles. Catelyn sintió enseguida empatía por ella, y no podía dejar de pensar en la primera vez que ella misma piso el norte y comprendió como de duro era todo allí arriba. Khayla, sus doncellas y Yira no habían visto la nieve en su vida, y lo pasaban realmente mal, lo que levantaba burlas y simpatías a partes iguales por los dos norteños de la comitiva.

Y sobretodo estaba Tyrion, que se lamentaba en grandes aspavientos sobre que ya podría estar en casa o caliente en una cama de plumas o en brazos de diez putas con la barriga llena de vino... y no volviendo al lugar del que se acababa de marchar...Vadid y Tyrion se llevaron bien al instante. Uno era aficionado a las putas, el otro las regentaba, ambos eran ovejas negras de familias relevantes y ambos estaban pasando frio por una historia de la que apenas conocían los detalles.

Pero quien volvió locos a todos fue Casimiro, prácticamente en mangas de camisa, cabalgando con sus mejillas sonrosadas sin entender por qué todos protestaban tanto con el clima tan agradable que estaba haciendo aquellos días con aquellas refrescantes nevadas estivales que lo cubrían todo de un glaciar tan vigorizante.

Fueron recibidos por Robb Stark con curiosidad de ver llegar a su madre con tan curioso sequito. Y las miradas exigiendo explicaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Ya en el estudio privado de los guardianes del norte, un Lannister, dos Stark, unos cuantos Minkundis, una Dorniense que no abría la boca y Casimiro, que no decía gran cosa pero sonreía amablemente a todo el mundo.

-Vale, ya he seguido vuestro juego de secretos y misterios bastante tiempo, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- Tyrion estaba de mal humor, y ya no tenía ganas de seguir la corriente a nadie. Estaba demasiado sobrio y demasiado calado de frio como para tener ganas de nada.

-Que alguien os quiere ver muerto...-Soltó Arcyth a las bravas.

-Más concretamente- apuntillo Harlum cuando vio la cara de pasmo del enano- alguien quiere que los Stark os ajusticien u os prendan para que los Lannister no tengan más remedio que ir a la guerra contra el norte.

-Mi padre jamás iría a la guerra por mi- Tyrion se había puesto serio de golpe

-Quizás no, pero si iría por orgullo. Aun que seáis su hijo mas...inapropiado, sois su hijo igualmente- comento Harlum como si tal cosas- ¿qué mensaje daría si dejara que uno de sus hijos fuera apresado y ajusticiado como un vulgar criminal?

-Pero que les he hecho yo a los Stark?- Tyrion miro a Robb y a Catelyn realmente extrañado- que está sucediendo aquí.

-Fuimos engañados, mi señor- Comento suavemente Lady Stark, bastante avergonzada- Nos hicieron creer que vos habíais conspirado para matar a mi hijo...

-¿a cuál hijo?- Tyrion miro a Robb y no pudo evitar reír al pensar en qué modo podía el ser una amenaza para aquel muchachón al que apenas llegaba en la cadera.

-A Bran...-respondió Robb sin apartar la mirada del enano, aun que también se sentía bastante avergonzado después de lo que su madre le había comentado en privado un rato antes.

Le dieron ciertas explicaciones, pero nadie menciono el nombre de Meñique. Pero le mostraron la daga que se supone que pertenecía a Tyrion.

-¿qué iba yo ya hacer con una de las dagas de caza del Rey?- Tyrion no daba crédito a sus oídos- es absurdo, que clase de tarado y necio sería capaz de dar un arma así a un asesino del tres al cuarto...-Tyrion cayo. Se quedo con la boca abierta, como si alguna conexión hubiera dado lugar a una imagen clara en su cabeza

-¿Robert?- Catelyn se quedo de piedra, como todos los presentes- ¿Esta daga es de Robert?

-Sí, es de la armería real. Un cuchillo de caza. Lo reconozco porque es de las pocas armas de acero Valyrio que tiene la corona. Y aun así, Robert siempre va a cazar con sus viejos puñales de cuando era soldado...

-¿Decís que el mejor amigo de mi padre atentó contra la vida de Bran?- Robb estaba sofocado

-¡Por los dioses, no!- Tyrion quería caponear la idiotez de aquellos norteños.

-que algo sea del Rey no quiere decir que el Rey sea el único que tiene acceso. Toda la familia real lo posee...-Arcyth no apartaba la vista de Tyrion, que había cambiado mucho en cuanto su actitud. Había pasado de ser un enano descarado a un hombre que estaba a la defensiva.

-Por no mencionar a los armeros de palacio, a los lacayos, a los sirvientes, a los soldados, a los capas doradas, a las señoras que barren las armerías y a las que nadie mira nunca porque a nadie le importa la gente así...-Vadid se estaba aburriendo otra vez.- ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa siempre que si hay un intento de asesinato de un noble tiene que ser otro noble? ¿Si querían matar a Bran para callarlo, porque no pudo ser un mequetrefe de cocinas que robo el cuchillo intentando tapar un error de uno de sus señores? Como bien habéis dicho todos, es el plan de un necio con acceso a ese cuchillo...no tiene por qué ser un noble.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Por una vez has dicho algo inteligente...-Harlum miro a Vadid como un adiestrador orgulloso de que un cachorrito ha hecho un truco especialmente difícil

Vadid se retorció incomodo en su asiento, pero seguía de mal humor

-Tú no sigas por ese camino, Harlum, que aun sigo cabreado contigo por el viajecito que nos has dado con tus malditas hierbas y tus interminables lecciones...y esto es un suma y sigue

-Volvamos al tema...-Tyrion era como un perro con un hueso que no estaba dispuesto a soltar- Pongamos que acepto toda esa historia vuelta de una conspiración orquestada a gran escala... ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo, ahora qué?

-Ahora te quedas una temporada en Invernalia si los señores Stark aceptan esa idea-Arcyth había hablado con Sarrah y Harlum y sabia que debía decir- aquí estarías como invitado hasta que en la capital se calmen las cosas. Vuestro señor padre puede pensar lo que quiera, y si todo se pusiera feo, podrías volver y tú mismo decir que no estabas secuestrado, si no que eras un invitado, y mientras, nosotros ganamos tiempo para hacer mas pesquisas.

-Y por qué debería confiar en vuestras pesquisas, Lord Arcyth?- Tyrion se había puesto muy a la defensiva

-Por que intento salvaros la vida mientras que en Desembarco hay alguien que os quiere ver muerto para provocar una guerra.

-Buen punto. Muy buen punto...-Tyrion bebió vino de su copa

-Y aquí sois bien recibido, Lord Tyrion- Apunto Robb Stark

-Ah, ¿ahora soy bien recibido?-El enano lo miro con ironía

-Me disculpo de como se os ha tratado en mi casa en el pasado...-Robb Stark solo quería dejar atrás todo aquel bochornoso asunto y no tuvo otra que tragarse su orgullo.

El tema no fue mucho más allá. Tyrion accedió a quedarse de momento en Invernalia. Y remarco muy claro que se marcharía cuando quisiera.

Esa noche, mientras cenaban, uno de los sirvientes cogió un arpa y se puso a cantar. Una canción que hizo que todos dejaran las cucharas flotando en el aire a medio camino hacia su boca. La voz torpe y los acordes desacompasados del poco experimentado aficionado a la música se oyó con claridad en toda la sala.

 _El joven maestre no sabía montar a caballo_

 _se caía, y en el suelo se hacía daño_

 _era torpe, inepto, obtuso y desmañando_

 _y a una ninguna moza había catado_

 _Pero tenía un sueño, irreal e inalcanzable:_

 _¡cabalgar sobre lomos de una bestia afable_

 _y bebiendo leche se le ocurrió la idea_

 _el animal bobino apenas cocea!_

 _¡Pero eso no era bastante, ni de lejos!_

 _Vayamos mas allá, se dijo, ya que estamos puestos_

 _cualquiera puede ensillar una vaca e irse cabalgando,_

 _pero para soñar con volar hacían falta redaños_

 _Así que el maestre recorto alas de madera_

 _se las coloco a una vaca, y se subió a las almenas_

 _sin miedo y con esperanza, se lanzo a lo desconocido_

 _al llegar al suelo, un buen ostión se había metido._

 _El hombre que hizo volar a una vaca_

 _desde lo alto de la atalaya_

 _porque quería cabalgar en un bobino_

 _lejos, hasta lo desconocido_

Con los últimos acordes, todas las miradas Minkundis se giraron hacia Harlum, que estaba sofocado y rojo como un tomate. Los Stark estaban incómodos sin entender que había pasado y Tyrion no paraba de reír y mirar a todos lados para averiguar qué diablos pasaba y enterarse de donde estaba el chiste en aquello.

-¿Te gusta, Harlum?- Vadid se levanto y le removió el pelo a su hermano maestre- la compuse especialmente para ti.

-Te odio...- mascullo Harlum tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Que va, me adoras. Y esto te lo debía... cuando se te ocurra volver a hacerme pasar frio en la nieve mientras buscas plantitas que meter en frascos, recuerda que igual tengo la idea de seguir desarrollando mis dotes musicales...

Desde el patio, algunos de los soldados Stark habían oído la canción y durante toda la noche, se escucharon las voces de los aficionados a la música

 _El joven maestre no sabía montar a caballo_

 _se caía, y en el suelo se hacía daño_

 _era torpe, inepto, obtuso y desmañando_

 _y a una ninguna moza había catado_

se oía en todas partes.

Y cuando Rickon Stark se acerco a su madre y le pregunto dulcemente que si las vacas volaban, Arcyth no pudo soportarlo y estallo en carcajadas.

-Estoy seguro que esta canción tiene una fascinante historia detrás que nadie me ha contado...-Pregunto dulcemente Tyrion con la esperanza de que alguien se lo contara

-Oh, claro que la tiene...-Vadid se acerco a su nuevo mejor amigo bajito solo para mortificar a su hermano- Veréis, todo empezó una mañana de primavera en la que el sol brillaba...

Había que reconocer que Vadid tenía talento para el drama. Nada mejor que una buena historia en una noche fría en la que la nieve cae dócilmente en la oscuridad, cubriendo las almenas del castillo de blanco...


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29: La tentacion del muro

-Los dioses tienen un terrorifico sentido del humor...-canturreo Tyrion con sorna dejandose caer en uno de lados del banco donde Arcyth descansaba.

Era bien entrada la noche. Pese al frio, el señor de Minkundis habia salido al patio de armas de Invernalia, y disfrutaba del paisaje nevado y frio del norte, de su belleza despiadada y gelida. Era algo qu eno veia a menudo.

-Disculpe?- El altisimo Lord no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia del pequeño Lannister y no habia entendido aquello. De hecho ni siquiera esperaba que nadie le dijera nada dadas las horas que eran y donde estaban, solo habia salido a buscar un momento de paz y tranquilidad en aquel lugar remoto

-Digo que los dioses tienen un terrorifico sentido del humor- Tyrion dio un sorbo de su perpetua copa de vino en la mano- por que no podian darme a mi el medio metro que os sobra? La vida no es justa...unos tanto y otros tan poco. Estoy acostumbrado a mirar a medio pecho de la gente. Incluso a su ombligo. Pero a vos tengo que miraros directamente a las rodillas estando frente a frente. Sabeis lo frustrante que resulta?

-No elegimos ser como somos, al menos fisicamente- Arcyth sonrio. Aquel hombrecillo le caia bien. Era algo instintivo que no podia explicar. Pero le caia bien.

-No. Tampoco podemos escoger a nuestras familias, ni quienes son nuestros padres...pero hay cosas que si podemos escoger. Y el por que habeis escogido ayudarme es un misterio que se me escapa...

-Creo que esa es una historia para contar en otro momento, no creeis?- Arcyth lo miro con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sois un hombre de pocas palabras, eh?- Tyrion se embozo aun mas en su capa y dio otro sorbo a su vino

-Cada uno tiene sus virtudes, las palabras no son una de las mias. No se por que debiera tener mas de las necesarias.

Tyrion silvo impresionado y ensacho su sonrisa

-Lapidario, conciso y ligeramente enigmatico. Para no ser un hombre de palabras no se os dan nada mal- Alzo la copa alegremente- Brindo por las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado! Pero que descortesia la mia! Vos no teneis copa con la que brindar. Odio beber solo. Asi que bebed conmigo. Y no me hagais suplicar, se me da fatal...

Arcyth no supo de donde, pero Tyrion saco una botella de vino de algun sitio, se relleno la copa hasta el borde y le paso la botella.

Ambos bebieron, aun que el mas pequeño bebio mas que el mas grande. Mucho mas.

-Y hablando de las palabras adecuadas en el momento preciso...-canturreo felizmente el enano, pero Arcyth lo interrumpio rodando los ojos

-No vais a dejar el tema, verdad?

-Yo?- Tyrion fingio teatral inocencia- Solo iba a recomendaros que ya que estais en el norte deberiais visitar el muro. Yo mee desde lo alto. Una experiencia loable que le contare a mis nietos si sobrevivo para tenerlos algun dia. Deberias probar.

-Os pusieron un maestro para que os enseñara a cambiar de tema con maestria cuando erais pequeño?- Se le burlo Arcyth con cierto sarcasmo

-No, es un don natural. Como bien dijisteis, cada uno tiene sus virtudes.

-No se por que me da que vuestras virtudes estan ampliamente infravaloradas

-Y eso es algo que no me suelen decir. Id con cuidado con esos halagos, señor Zalamero, vais a ruborizarme...-Tyrion le guiño un ojo a Arcyth, y este rio divertido

Aun que interiormente le habian hablado de aquello. Sobretodo Sarrah. Algunas personas usaban el humor para afrontar lo que no podian soportar o para cambiar de tema. Que usaban la ironia y el sarcasmo como escudo. Por lo visto, Tyrion era de esas personas. Y el Minkundis no tenia muy claro si eso era bueno o malo. Pero le caia en gracia el hombrecillo. Decidio usar la misma estrategia.

-Me siento halagado, Lord Tyrion, pero no sois mi tipo

-Huum, sentido del humor...un talento que escasea en estos tiempos. Creo que vamos a llevarnos bien, Su Enormidad.

-Brindo por el sentido del humor, entonces- Arcyth alzo la botella y vio al enano entusiasmado por tener otra excusa para beber. Y para no beber solo.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, viendo la nieve caer. El vino ayudaba a soportar el frio. Pero el enano acabo preguntando de sopeton:

-En serio tiro una vaca por una ventana?

Tras un breve momento en el que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reir, Arcyth decidio seguir con la ironia.

-Es un episodio de la historia de la familia que prefeririamos olvidar...

-Fue hace poco mas de una quincena!-Se desternillaba el enano- Pero supongo que una mala idea la tiene cualquiera, no?

-Ni te lo imaginas...-fue la escueta respuesta que hizo reir aun mas a Tyrion.

La nieve siguio cayendo mientras el gigante y el enano reian. Y brindaron a la salud de las malas ideas.

Harlum visito a Bran Stark a la mañana siguiente, incluso el maestre Luwin se impresiono por la pericia del joven. Pero no habia nada que hacer. Bran seguia durmiendo tras su caida. Y si alguna vez desperaba, no podria andar.

Los dos maestres discutieron un buen rato sobre la dieta de Bran. Hacer comer a una persona encamada e incosciente suele ser un suplicio, principalmente por que al forzarles y meterles la comida por la boca, aun que fueran meros caldos o sopas, siempre cabia el riesgo de que el instinto de deglucion no se diera y todo acabara en un pulmon. Y algo mas solido podia acabar provocando un tapon si no tragaba el paciente.

-Un feo asunto,...-Harlum sacudio la cabeza. Era muy triste ver a alguien tan joven en esa tesitura

-Este tipo de problemas no suelen tener una solucion bonita. Ni facil. El conocimiento y posibilidades de los hombres solo llega hasta cierto punto. Y despues, todo esta en manos de los dioses.- El maestre Luwin parecia triste y ojeroso. Realmente agotado. Habia visto nacer a Bran, lo habia traido al mundo con sus propias manos. Le habia enseñado durante toda su vida y verlo asi tenia que ser duro. Muy duro.

Harlum parpadeo.

-Donde estan las cocinas, maestre Luwin?- pregunto de golpe

-Por que lo deciis?

-Hay algo que quiero comprobar...

Luwin guio a Harlum hasta las cocinas, y este rebusco entre la despensa hasta dar con un cerdo que aun no habia sido despiezado. Hizo que lo pusieran en la mesa del carnicero y cogio uno de los cuchillos.

Capa a capa, fue cortando el cuello del animal hasta dejar la traquea y gran parte de los organos del torso superior al descubierto.

-Lo veis, Maestre Luwin?- Harlum señalaba con el cuchillos

-Pero que estais haciendo?- Luwin no entendia lo que el joven le mostraba

-En serio no lo veis? Desde la boca se conectan los tubos que van al estomago y los pulmones, separados por una valvula. Pero ahora imaginad esto...

Harlum correteo por la cocina y cogio una larga cuchara de madera de mango fino y tubular. Tambien cogio un intestino de cerdo limpio, de los que se usan para hacer salchichas.

Con extremo cuidado, metio empujando el mango de la cuchara en el intestino, pellizcando la punta para que no se arremangara sobre la madera, y que el mango pudiera empujar.

Lo introdujo por la boca del animal despellejado sobre la mesa del carnicero y lo fue empujando con suavidad, metiendoselo por la traquea, sorteando la pequela valvula que bifurcaba aquel canal carnoso en dos direcciones, e ignorando el que iba a los pulmones, condujo el intestino hacia el estomago. Despues, saco el mango de la cuchara, dejando el intestino en su sitio.

Con extremo cuidado, cogio un embudo y lo coloco sobre el trozo de intestino que sobresalia por la boca del animal, y lo primero que vio fue una jarra de cerveza. Dejo caer un poco en el embudo. Dejo que cayera por el intestino. E incorporando un poco al cerdo, lo vio llegar al estomago.

-No tengo claro si sois un genio o un demente...-Luwin se habia quedado con los ojos desorbitados.

-Un cerdo no es lo mismo que un niño, pero la teoria es la misma. Deberias investigar un poco si teneis algun fallecido reciente cerca para averiguar mas sobre la delicada intervencion y tener claras las medidas. Quizas un intestino sea demasiado grueso para algo asi, pero un tubo de cuero fino y flexible deberia hacer las veces. Solo liquidos y cremas suaves y finas deberian servir, no creeis? Y puede que no funcione...pero en el estado que esta ese niño, cualquier idea podria ser de ayuda, no pensais?

-Podriamos hablar con los herreros y los artesanos, que hicieran un conducto solido de bronce para que fuera mas estable? Deberia ser muy fino...

-No- Harlum se escandalizo ante esa propuesta- Seria fijo. Demasiado largo y poco flexible. Es una zona del cuerpo con muchas curvas...algo duro podria rasgar algo si no ves por donde vas, Maese Luwin, se puede empujar con un objeto hacia abajo, y eso ya seria ciertamente arriesgado. Pero no puede quedarse dentro, retoceria el cuerpo desde el interior...

-Lo que pienso es que deberiamos tener mas como vos, joven maestre...-Luwin sonrio, y volvio a mirar a aquel cerdo. Iba a tener mucho en lo que pensar.

La idea quedo ahi, y Luwin iba a tener mucho que estudiar para intentar desarrollarla. Pero Harlum ya habia apuntado aquello en su libretita para darle mas vueltas cuando tuviera tiempo.

Sarrah paseaba junto a Khayla y las doncellas de ambas por los jardines de invernalia. Sorprendidas que pese al frio ambiente y el gelido clima, tuvieran jardines. Las rosas azules de Invernalia eran una de esas maravillas que no se querian perder.

Pero cuando Arcyth les propuso hacer una escapada al muro, fue recivida con cierto fruncimiento general de ceño fruncido.

Aun que Sarrah sonrio como una niña traviesa

-Ver una de las mayores maravillas del mundo y la mayor construccion jamas erigida por la mano del hombre? Como podriamos negarnos!

-Voy a pasar frio, verdad?- Lloriqueo Vadid con tristeza

Durante algunas horas, los sirvientes prepararon los caballos y algo de equipaje.

Y fue en ese tiempo cuando Harlum se acerco a Sarrah en privado.

-Toma- le susurro pasandole un saquito con un polvo similar a la ceniza dentro- Es Polvo Gris, un veneno. Si te atacan, sopla un poco en la nariz o la boca del asaltante. No mata, pero lo dejara paralizado un buen rato, te dara tiempo a huir. Pero no lo inhales o te afectara a ti.

-Harlum, por que me das esto?

-Pese a que la hermandad de la guardia de la noche tiene cierto renombre, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que los violadores, los asesinos y la peor escoria es lo que forma los nuevos reclutas... no tiene por que pasar nada, pero una jovencita hermosa puede ser una tentacion que quizas alguno no resista. No nos separaremos de ti, y siempre tendras a alguien contigo, pero es un por si acaso...

-Gracias...-Sarrah se aferro a aquel saquito como si fuera lo mas hermoso que le hubieran regalado en la vida

Media hora mas tarde, Casimiro agarro a Sarrah del codo y la metio en las cocinas buscando estar solos.

-Siento haberos sorprendido, Lady Sarrah, pero quiero que tengais esto si vamos al muro...- El herrero le tendio una pequeña daga recurva con empuñadura simple, de esas que son facilmente ocultables. La hoja tenia forma de S- No es mi mejor obra pero la hice con sobras de la herreria de Invernalia. Es facil de ocultar, y la hoja curva abre heridas mas grandes. Alli no abunda el honor y la decencia, mi señora. Si os veis en un apuro, clavadla y retorcedla. Sin miramientos. Hareis una herida tan grande que no necesitais dar en un punto vital...

-Vuestra preocupacion por mi seguridad es encomiable, Ser Casimiro- Sarrah tenia ganas de reir, pero la solemnidad y la preocupacion en los ojos de aquel hombre eran demasiado intensos.

Rato despues, Vadid la aparto. Le dio un estilete. Uno de esos que el propio Vadid escondia entre sus ropas.

-Si alguno de esos cabrones que no han visto hembra desde que los obligaron a ir al norte para pagar por sus crimenes te pone la mano encima le clavas esto en un ojo o en los huevos. O donde te pille. Pincha y huye, deacuerdo?

Arcyth la asalto en las cuadras. Cuando la pillo a solas. Le dio un puñal.

-Si algun cabron te toca. Matalo. Y grita para que pueda oirte y despedazarlo si aun esta vivo.

Fue ese momento en el que no pudo evitar reir

-que te parece tan gracioso?- Arcyth se ruborizo. No mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para que se le notara.

Sarrah le mostro el estilete, la daga recurva y el saco de veneno. Y le conto lo que habia pasado.

-Estoy conmovida, eso es todo. Me soprende lo mucho que os preocupais por mi seguridad.

-Tu escondete todo eso donde puedas y llevalo encima en todo momento. Nunca sabemos si te hara falta. Mejor que no las necesites pero las tengas a mano que que las necesites y no las lleves...

Sarrah miro toda aquellas armas y penso en lo ancho que tendria que ser el vestido para ocultar tantas armas.

-Va a ser un viaje interesante...-susurro para sus adentros.

El viaje al muro duro menos de lo que esperaban. La carreta traqueteaba tras ellos alegremente y todos iban a caballo, y aun que podrian haber llegado al castillo negro para el anochecer al ritmo al que iban, Casimiro les recomendo hacer noche en las tiendas que llevaban y llegar al castillo negro por la mañana.

-Sera mas seguro para las mujeres, visitarlo por la mañana, y salir por la tarde. Seria mas sensato si no hicieramos noche alli. Mas seguro, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Lo entendian. Y les parecio un plan sensato.

Pero lo mas interesante fue ver la cara del Comandante Mormont cuando vio llegar a la comitiva que se habia plantado en las puertas del Castillo Negro.

-Con todos mis respetos, esto no es un circo que puedan venir a visitar!

-Con todos mis respetos, mostrarnos un poco de cortesia y dejarnos admirar la obra de costruccion mas magestuosa de Poniente podria hacernos comprender la bravura de su mision aquí y ser mas comprensivo con sus carencias y necesidades si las tuvieran- Comento sutilmente Harlum haciendo remolonear al Lord comandante.

-Cuanto tiempo estarian?- Pregunto tras una pausa meditativa

-Solo hoy. Nos iriamos al inicio de la tarde- Harlum sonreia beatificamente

-y que quieren ver?

-El muro desde lo alto, el castillo negro...y he oido hablar de un bosquecillo de arcinos al otro lado del muro. Cruzar la puerta negra seria todo un privilegio...si se pudiera y no supone alterar la rutina de la guarda, claro esta. No quisieramos ser un incordio...

Mormont no puso buena cara. Aquello era era un incordio en toda regla, pero ser amable con señores sureños podria proporcionarle algunos suministros que necesitaban. Suspiro rindiendose, y acepto.

Subieron a lo alto del muro, y Sarrah rodo los ojos poniendolos en blanco al ver a sus tres hermanos y a Casimiro ponerse todos en hilera justo en el borde y mear desde lo alto.

-Si Tyrion lo hizo, no vamos a ser menos!- Canturreo Vadid alegremente

-Por lo visto es una tradicion- Harlum se sentia henchido de felicidad.

Pero a Sarrah se le congelo la sonrisa en los labios. Se quedo alli, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Habia algo que no estaba bien. Habia algo...extraño. Sentia hambre. Sentia frio. Sentia un dolor terrible en uno de sus pies.

Se maro, y solo las manos de Vadid evitaron que se cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Que te pasa?

-No lo se...-Jadeo confusa- Debe ser la altura

El traqueteo del ascensor en bajada no alivio aquella terrible sensacion. Pero no dijo nada. No queria que sus hermanos se preocuparan por ella y aquel sentimiento de sobreproteccion les estropeara la visita.

Asi que hizo lo que se le daba tan bien: mentir, sonreir, y decir que todo estaba bien. Pero aquella sensacion en su interior se volvia mas compleja. Ahora sentia una ansiedad acuciante. Una excitación intensa. Una sensacion de...que algo la esperaba. Como si llevara esperandola mucho tiempo.

Sintio la boca seca, pero aun asi se las apaño para tragar saliva y poner buena cara. Si algo la esperaba, ya averiguaria que era.

Mas tarde una pequeña partida de exploradores los acompaño a cruzar el tunel de hielo y la puerta negra. Y acabaron pisando la tierra que hay mas alla de los reinos de los hombres.

-Es excitante, verdad?- harlum miraba a su alrededor como si quisiera verlo todo

-Es curioso, cuanto menos...-Arcyth se veia relajado- Un territorio tan basto, un lugar tan famoso, y tan pocos en poniente lo han visto pese a que todos han hablado de el y oido sus historias...

Cuando llegaron al bosquecillo de los dioses, Sarrah cayo de rodillas agarrandose las sienes. Sentia como si le estuvieran estrujando el cerebro y algo se quisiera abrir paso a traves de su craneo. En lo que se tarda en dar un suspiro sus tres hermanos la rodearon.

-Que siete infiernos te pasa?- Harlum le abrio los parpados y se sobresalto. La muchacha tenia los ojos blancos y jadeaba.

-Cojedla, nos la llevamos, volvemos a casa!- Grito Arcyth preocupado

-No! Espera- Sarrah sudaba a mares. Y el sudor se le congelaba sobre la piel escarchandole el rostro

-Que te pasa?- Arcyth se arrodillo junto a ella y le rozo las mejillas con los dedos

-Me veo...-susurro ella con ansiedad. Una risilla histerica se le escapo- Nos estoy viendo...

-Que quieres decir?- Harlum contuvo el impulso de agarrar su libretita y apuntar aquello

-Os estoy viendo desde detras...-Sarrah alzo el rostro y lo giro hacia los lados- Sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos, todos pensaban que se habia vuelto loca

Pero fue Casimiro quien se arrodillo junto a la muchacha, la tomo de la muñeca y tomo el control de la situacion. Estiro de ella hacia arriba y la puso en pie.

-Pero que haceis?- Arcyth se puso depie de un salto y casi golpea al herrero.

-Se lo que le pasa- Todas las conversaciones con Thorn le habian enseñado lo que era un cambiapieles. Mas o menos. Y no sentia la necesidad de alarmar mas a los hermanos negros que ya los miraban como si estuvieran locos- Permitidme ayudarla, por favor. Se lo que hay que hacer.

Con toda la reticencia del mundo, Arcyth se hizo a un lado y dejo que Casimiro guiara a Sarrah hacia donde necesitaba ir. A encontrarse con ese punto desde el que se veia a si misma.

Camino despacio, guiandola con suavidad. Hasta unos arbustos junto a unos grandes arcinos. Los ojos de Sarrah rotaron. Volvieron a ser ambarinos. Pero aun respiraba confusa y bastante asustada. Desde los matorrales, unos ojos tan dorados como los suyos propios le devolvieron la mirada

-No tengais miedo, Lady Sarrah. Sea lo que sea no os hara daño.- Casimiro estaba tan asustado como la muchacha, pero no podia demostrarlo. Su experiencia habia sido diferente. Igual de aterradora pero no tan intensa y vivida. Pero tenia que tranquilizarla- Id a su encuentro. Es vuestro compañero...

-Mi compañero?- Sarrah parecia aun mas confusa

-Haced lo que tengais que hacer, pero hacedlo rapido. No podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente y es mejor que los que nos acompañan no oigan lo que os tengo que decir o nos creeran locos. Confiad en mi, porfavor...-la voz del caballero del valle parecia apremiante y sincera. Asi que Sarrah hizo de tripas corazon y se arrodillo junto a los arbustos.

Respiro hondo, y metio las manos entre las ramas, esperando que en cualquier momento algo la mordiera o la agarrara. Pero sin embargo toco algo blando. Algo mullido. Algo que solto un suave gañido.

Cogio aquella cosa y la saco de entre la hojarrasca, y se quedo bastante sorprendida de ver a un cachorro de gato entre sus manos, mirandola con curiosidad.

-Es un gato...-Dijo ella riendo de puro alivio.

-No, mi señora, es un jodido gatosombra...-Casimiro no daba credito. Conocia aquel pelaje jaspeado entre pardo y negro. Conocia aquel rostro afilado y aquellos ojos que solo prometian la muerte. Los gatosombras eran unas bestias muy temidas en el valle. Pero siempre habia oido rumores que los del norte eran mucho mas grandes. Y eso que los del valle podian alcanzar el tamaño de un leon, pero que encima trepaban a los arboles y eran capaces de cazar desde las alturas moviendose silenciosos como sombras liquidas en la noche.

-Es un gatito!- Sarrah lo abrazo metiendoselo bajo la capa y aquel bicho peludo le lamio la mejilla haciendola reir.

-Dioses...-el herrero no podia creer lo que veia y menos cuando recordo algo que Thorn le habia dicho: que los wargs y sus compañeros animales solian compartir un vinculo. Si tu compañero era un leon, es que eras un depredador orgulloso y dominante. Si era un ciervo serias asustadizo pero orgulloso y altivo. Pero Sarrah acababa de encontrar un gatosombra. Un asesino silencioso y sigiloso que ni siquiera sabrias que estaba ahi hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, y aun asi, ni siquiera sabrias que te ha arrancado la cabeza del cuerpo. No sabia como interpretar aquello.

A pocos metros de distancia, Harlum, Vadid y Arcyth no perdian detalle de lo que sucedia. Pero no era momento de hacer preguntas. Ya tendrian tiempo para respuestas.

Al regresar al Castillo Negro, Harlum queria ver algo mas antes de volver casa: queria visitar la biblioteca de la fortaleza. Era legendaria entre los maestres de antigua.

Al rato, salio de alli y se fue ha ver a Arcyth

-Creo que deberiais ir a conocer al maestre de la fortaleza negra...y lo digo muy en serio. Deberiais ir a conocerle, ahora. Se llama Aemon.

-Aemon?- Arcyth se acababa de quedar frio.

-SI, Aemon. Como el hermano mayor de Aegon V, como el Aemon que estudio para ser maestre y acabo rechazando el trono de hierro abdicando a favor de su hermano pequeño. Como el Aemon que vivio durante la tercera y cuarta revelion de fuegoscuro... no os parece una coincidencia asombrosa? Creo que deberiais ir ha hablar con el...

Arcyth partio de inmediato, y ninguno de sus hermanos lo siguio. Estaba preocupado por lo qu ele habia pasado a Sarrah en el bosquecillo de Arcinos y por el gatosombra que tenia bajo la capa y que no soltaba por si alguien se lo arrebataba. Pero aquello... Aquello era algo que no podia pasar por alto.

Llamo a la puerta del maestre y una voz cascada pero lucida le invito a entrar.

-Maestre Aemon...-Iba a decir algo, pero lo que vio le arrebato hasta el aliento. Un anciano de cabellos plateados y los ojos velados por la ceguera estaba alli depie, sonriendo afablemente a nada en particular, encorvado por los años y con una pesada cadena con muchisimos eslavones al cuello, sobre una tunica deshilachada de lana. Que el supiera, solo vivian cuatro Targaryen. Dos lejos, uno de ellos loco, el mismo, y aquel anciano. Lo unico que quedaba de una de las dinastias mas poderosas del mundo. Casi sintio ganas de llorar. Tanto de gratitud por no saberse solo como de tristeza por lo oscuro que veia el futuro en ese momento.

-Si? En que puedo ayudar?- canturreo el anciano alentando a quien quiera que hubiera entrado en sus dependencias a seguir hablando.

-Me...me llamo Arcyth Minkundis...Venia a conocerlo...y a decirle...que aun que no tenga sentido para vos...vos no estais solo -consiguio articular. Pero vio que el rostro se del anciano se desencajaba

El anciano dejo de sonreir. Se acerco al joven Lord y le palpo la cara con las manos.

-No puede ser...-musito bastante sorprendido- no puede ser...

Continuo palpandole el rostro y poco despues le cogio de las manos.

-como es posible?- El maestre Aemon casi parecia asustado- Daeron soño con este momento. Me lo dijo hace tantos años...casi parece que haya pasado toda una vida...-Se le escapo una risilla triste- pero que digo! Claro que ha pasado toda una vida! La mia!

Arcyth no comprendia el arrebato del viejo

-Daeron?- consiguio articular.

-Mi hermano. Uno de mis hermanos...-aquellos labios ancianos se curvaron en una sonrisa nostalgica.- El tenia sueños. Sueños que se hacian realidad.

EL anciano habia cogido al muchacho del brazo y lo habia arrastrado a paso lento hasta el fondo de la sala, en un rincon donde tenia un par de sillas.

-Un dia- Comenzo Aemon ha decir- Daeron vino a buscarme. Era yo muy pequeño por aquel entonces, antes de los acontecimientos de Vado Ceniza, de que Ser Duncan entrara en la vida de ningun Targaryen, antes incluso de que me fuera a antigua para estudiar y aprender a ser un Maestre... pero ese dia, Daeron vino a mi cuarto. Estaba aterrado. Y borracho como una cuba. Pero sobretodo conto cosas que iban a suceder. Me describio este encuentro, este dia... y durante todos estos años pense que Daemon se habia equivocado

el viejo dragon se tomo un respido y aun medio sumergido en las brumas de los amargos recuerdos de su juventud perdida, giro la cabeza hacia Arcyth, aun que no podia verlo.

-Espere mucho este dia...-susurro casi en tono de reproche- Incluso olvide lo que Daemon me dijo hasta que has entrado por esta puerta...empezaba a apensar que ya nunca sucederia...has tardado tanto en venir...

Arcyth casi sintio un aguijonazo de culpa. El no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que aun quedaba un targaryen vivo en el muro. Si no habria ido antes a conocerlo.

-Mestre, yo lo siento...pero...-comenzo a disculparse.

-Nada de peros!- lo interrumpio jovialmente el anciano- se por que has venido!

-Si?- Arcyth habia ido solo por nostalgia, por un arrebato sentimental. Algo que no solia permitirse.

-Si, Daemon me lo dijo. Daeron me lo dio para ti. Y me advirtio sobre lo que tendria que advertirte- Aemon sonrio. Como si lo que acabara de decir tuvier algun sentido para Arcyth.

-Que...que bien...-el joven no entendia absolutamente nada de lo que estaba hablando el maestre Aemon, y por un breve segundo, sospecho que quizas estaba senil

-Incluso me dijo donde esconderlo y como hacerlo- Susurro Aemon- Pero debes comprender que si no eres tu el que deba encontrarlo, puede que no sobrevivas. Daeron fue muy especifico con sus instrucciones beodas aquella noche hace tanto tiempo. "solo aquel de la sangre del dragon que tenga lo que todos nosotros hemos perdido podra alcanzarlo", me dijo.

Aemon asintio con la cabeza como si aquello lo explicara todo.

-Maestre Aemon, no comprendo a que os referiis...-Arcyth estaba un poco confuso a estas altuas. La nostalgia de un reencuentro con un familiar vivo se habian esfumado ante la posibilidad de que el anciano hubiera perdido cordura.

-Entonces dejame contarte una historia. Los bardos cuentan muchas. Y los maestres de la ciudadela han escrito mucho sobre las cronicas. Pero yo estuve alli, muchacho. Para mi no es historia. Es mi vida. Yo lo vivi. Lo de las reveliones de Fuegoscuro no fueron pequeñas disputas que se sucedian una despues de la otrea. No para los Targaryen. La familia estaba desgarrada por dentro, chico. Estamos rotos. Algo se nos desgajo en el alma. Habiamos perdido...nuestro fuego. Enloquecimos. Sedientos de poder, y gloria, y algunos confundieron la grandeza y el fuego de dragon en la sangre con la demencia y la crueldad. Muchos creyeron que ser dignos descendientes de Aegon el conquistador significaba ser desquiciados asalvajados sin un apice de misericordia... La gente cree que la caida de los Targaryen fue por culpa del Robert Barathreon, pero creeme cuando te digo que todo comenzo antes de lo de Vado Ceniza...

La voz del anciano susurraba las palabras con tono empapado de nostalgia, pero Arcyth callo. Y escucho lo que el viejo tenia que decir.

"Desde la Danza de Dragones las cosas no fueron bien, chico. Perder a los dragones fue como perder la corona, solo que aun no lo sabiamos. No solo por que fueran bestias terribles que volaran y escupieran fuego. SI no por que el temor y la fascinacion que causaban habian sido los cimientos del poder Targaryen. Y una casa sin cimientos se viene abajo. Es asi de simple. Tardamos mucho en caer, pero aquellos temblores, las rebeliones de fuegoscuro, fueron los primeros tambaleos que dejaban ver que las cosas no iban bien

"Oiras muchas historias de sobre Lord Cuervo de Sangre, pero te puedo asegurar que pocos han sido tan leales al trono como el. Aun que fuera un bastardo, aunque lo tildaran de hechicero y conspirador...bueno, si era aficionado a la hechiceria, y era un conspirador. Y era un bastardo. Pero era leal. Y todo lo que hizo siempre fue pensando en la corona y el trono, al que te puedo asegurar que no tenia aspiracion alguna...

"Y quiero que comprendas que Lord Bryden Rios era un buen hombre, por que es importante que lo sepas. Por que cuando su padre, Aegon IV el indigno legalizo y reconocio a todos sus hijos en su lecho de muerte, Bryden jamas reclamo su apellido, y se hizo llamar "Rios" hasta el dia de su muerte. Fue una declaracion de intenciones, chico. El sabia cual era su lugar en el mundo, y el solo queria estar cerca del trono para fortalecer la corona. Jamas tuvo pretensiones mas que volver a ser lo que un dia fuimos.

"Fue el ultimo en empuñar a HermanaOscura. Desde los tiempos en los que Aegon IV cometio la disparatada majaderia de darle a Fuegoscuro a Daemon, y que empezara asi con el principio del fin. Pero lo de Bryden...lo de Bryden fue un acierto.

"Rebelion tras rebelion...guerra interna tras guerra interna...hermanos contra hermanos en una cruenta batalla que no tenia sentido...Bryden lucho contra ello toda su vida. Y justo al final, antes de que el mismo acabara en el muro, cuando ayudo a que Egg fuera nombrado rey, mato a un Fuegoscuro que quiso participar en el consejo real que escogeria al nuevo rey.

"yo podria haber sido rey,,...lo sabes, verdad? Lo rechace. Toda la vida entre libros y polvorientas bibliotecas...que tipo de rey habria sido? Jamas fui un hombre fuerte. Sabio, si. Pero fuerte no. Y para ser rey hace falta mas que sabiduria. Hace falta temple y carácter. Y yo siempre he sido mas de sanar heridas que de producirlas... Por eso Aegon, mi pequeño Egg, fue nombrado rey. Y hubiera sido un gran rey. Quiero que lo sepas. Dicen que era debil. Que no supo mantener el tipo. Que no tenia carácter...-el viejo maestre fruncio los labios con desprecio- dicen que despreciaba a los grandes señores, solo por que era un rey que habia pasado media vida entre el pueblo, y comprendia lo que era no tener nada. Sufrir penurias y la caprichos de los poderosos... era piadoso y fuerte. Habria sido un gran rey. Si no hubiera sido por que no podia cimentar su reinado. Ya no habian dragones...y ningun rey puede ser grande cuando su familia esta rota, cuando sus primos intentan acuchillarlo mientras duerme y sus hijos conspiran contra el. Tiempos turbulentos...Egg fue rey en un mal momento. Quizas el reino lo que necesitaba era un despiadado carnicero. Poniente no estaba preparado para un monarca compasivo que queria traer la paz, nuevas leyes para todos...toda una remodelacion del reino desde su misma alma...pero no se puede llenar una vasija rajada, por mucha agua que heches dentro...se filtra por todas partes. Se desparrama...

"Y en su acto de devocion, Bryden mato a un fuegoscuro en una conferencia de paz para elegir el nuevo rey. Se paso de la linea. Egg queria traer la paz a la familia y Bryden habia dejado la cabeza de uno de sus primos a sus pies...quizas Egg se equivoco. No lo se. No se que habria hecho yo en su lugar...

El anciano callo. Se quedo pensativo, mirando el vacio. Arcyth espero un buen rato a que le hombre hablara, pero parecia que se habai zambullido en sus recuerdos y no parecia que fuera a salir a la realidad para tomar aire.

-Maestro Aemon?- susurro con cortesia cuando le parecio que la pausa ya era demasiado larga

El anciano sacudio la cabeza, voilviendo a la realidad.

-Se me olvido preguntarte de donde viene nuestro parentesco...-el anciano empezo a reir suavemente, como si aquello fuera una broma exquisita- Te he contado una historia. Creo que tu deberias contarme una.

Arcyth titubeo.

-No se mucho de mi nacimiento, maestre Aemon. Me hago llamar Arcyth Minkundis. Pero el nombre de mi nacimiento es Draegon. Soy hijo natural del principe Rhaegar...

-Oh, uno de los bastardos de Rhaegar- Aemon sonrio

-Uno?- Arcyth habia recivido un mazazo con aquella simpre frase. De todo lo que habia dicho el maestre aquello le habia llegado al alma

-Eso es otra historia que te contare cuando vuelvas, si es que vuelves, de a donde te enviare- Aemon sonrio beatificamente.

-de que hablais?- Arcyth habia perdido ya la paciencia

-No me habeis escuchado, verdad?- Aemon rio divertido- Daeron vio en sus sueños que vendrias hoy aquí, por que necesitarias algo para poder afrontar el futuro que te aguarda. Un rey es un rey por que tiene la corona. Daemon fuegoscuro, pese ha haber nacido con el apellido Mares pudo reclamar el trono o al menos intentarlo por que tenia la espada del rey. Bryden Rios fue considerado una amenaza para varios principes y reyes por que tenia a Hermanaoscura. La sangre es solo sangre, muchacho. Caliente, roja y espesa. Importante, si. Pero solo es sangre. Lo importante es poder demostrar quien eres. Un simbolo de poder. Algo que todos puedan ver y entender...

-No lo comprendo...

-Tu herencia, Draegon- Sonrio el anciano- Aunque aun no lo sepas, has venido aquí a buscar tu herencia. Daeron me la dio hace tantos años para ti. Y la he estado guardando desde entonces.

El anciano se levanto

-A unas 20 millas al sur, siguiendo el camino real hacia Invernalia, gira a la derecha, hacia el Mar Angosto cuando veas cuatro colinas solas en medio de la estepa blanca. Cabalga hacia las colinas, y ririgete a la mas mas baja de ellas. En su ladera encontraras la entrada de una cueva. En su interior hay un manantial de aguas termales. No muy grande, pero si bastante profundo. Yo casi muero dejando alli lo que tu debes encontrar. Y supongo que eso demuestra que Daeron tenia razon, y yo no tengo lo que hace falta. Lo que hemos perdido... Pero ahora hablemos de ti. Metete en la poza en la cueva, y encuentra el cofre de metal que deje alli dentro. Si regresas con el contenido del cofre, sabre que Daeron hablaba de ti. Y te contare otra historia. Te dire que es tu herencia. Y hablaremos no solo de tu pasado si no de tu futuro. Y quiero que comprendas, que soy un hermano de la guardia de la noche. No deberia hacer nada de esto. No deberia interferir...pero lo jure. Lo jure hace muchos años, a un hermano borracho que entro una noche llorando aterrado en mi dormitorio...Quiero que lo comprendas...

Aemon se hundio de hombros y Arcyth vio como algunas lagrimas caian de sus ojos velados por la ceguera.

El joven se levanto y paso la mano por los hombros escualidos del anciano.

-Lo comprendo. Y quiero que sepais lo mucho que os agradezco esto. Y que si algun dia necesitais algo, lo que sea...solo pedidmelo. Cruzare el mundo si es necesario para acudir a vuestra llamada.

-Solo tengo una peticion que hacer a estas alturas de mi vida...-Aemon sonrio de esa manera que hacen los niños pequeños ilusionados ante un regalo cerrado. Era extraño ver aquella mueca en la cara de un anciano- Si algun dia veis un dragon, venid a contarme si son tan magnificos como cuentan las historias. Siempre quise ver un dragon...

-Si algun dia veo un dragon, os lo traere- Arcyth sonrio, y vio al anciano soltar una alegre carcajada

-Eso seria magnifico...magnifico...sabeis, yo tenia un huevo de dragon- Aemon se sento en su camastro. Parecia agotado, aplastado por el peso de tantos recuerdos- verde esmeralda. Con motas de color humo salpicando las escamas y trazando volutas el brillante verde... El huevo de Egg tambien era verde. Verde y blanco...lo recuerdo tan claro...

-Que paso con los huevos, maestre?- Arcyth se arrodillo en el suelo junto al anciano sentado

-Se perdieron en el incendio de Refugio Estival- el viejo suspiro agotado de pronto- cuando Egg murio, intentando hacerlos eclosionar. En aquel terrible, terrible incendio...Marchate ahora, muchacho. Si no no podre dejarte ir. Y tienes peligros que afrontar y un destino que cumplir. O eso me dijo Daeron. Dejame descansar y rezar por que regreses sano y salvo y podamos seguir contando historias de un pasado que añodo demasiado y que me duele recordar...marchate, Draegon...dejame con mis recuerdos tristes...

-Volvere- le prometio Arcyth dandole una suave palmada al anciano en el hombro- Lo prometo

-Lo hagas promesas que no estes seguro de poder cumplir, Jovencito. Le romperias el corazon a un viejo si las rompieras.

Arcyth salio de la biblioteca y del Castiño Negro con un nudo en el estomago. El pasado jamas le habia pesado tanto en los hombros y lo amenazaba con aplastarlo. "uno de los bastardos de Rhaergar" habia dicho. "tu herencia". Le habia prometido. "mas historias del pasado".

Se reunio con aquellos que viajaban con el y se despidieron del muro para volver a Invernalia. Aun que Arcyth tenia planeado desviarse hacia el mar angosto a unas 20 millas al sur, cuando viera cuatro colina solitarias en medio de la estepa blanca.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30: la cueva, el gatosombra y herencia

Mientras cabalgaban al sur, la voz de Vadid sonó estridente por el frio.

-No vas a quedártelo.

-Claro que voy a quedármelo- Sarrah seguía haciendo carantoñas al cachorrito de gatosombra que estaba acurrucado en su regazo e intentaba cariñosamente atrapar los dedos enguantados de la joven con sus pequeñas zarpas.

-No, no vas a quedártelo. ¡Es una bestia!

-Es un gatito adorable y precioso, y voy a quedármelo.

-Arcyth! ¡Dile algo!- Vadid gruño a su hermano mayor, pero Arcyth tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

-Si se lo quiere quedar que se lo quede, pero será su responsabilidad.

-Esto no es justo...-Vadid frunció el gesto frustrado y molesto.

Sarrah cabalgaba junto a Casimiro, que le contaba como buenamente podía lo poco que el sabia de lo que había sucedido. Lo que los salvajes le habían enseñado sobre los cambia pieles y sus compañeros animales. Incluso hizo que Thorn cabalgara junto a la joven para que el mismo se lo explicara.

La Minkundis solo sonreía y escuchaba. Tenía mucho que aprender. Y cuando comprendiera todo aquello, mucho que contar y explicar a sus hermanos.

Cuando Arcyth paró en seco su caballo, vio las cuatro colinas. Todos se extrañaron.

-Seguid rumbo a Invernalia, yo tengo algo que hacer aquí

-No, iremos contigo- Harlum no iba a permitir que su hermano "mayor" fuera solo a ningún sitio- Además, que tienes que hacer en medio de la nada.

-Es algo privado, por favor, no hagas preguntas. No sé exactamente que me espera aquí.

Con una mueca extrañada, Harlum dejo el tema, pero no iba a dejar que fuera solo.

-Al menos uno de nosotros tendría que ir contigo.

-Y el resto no nos iremos sin vos. Os esperaremos aquí- Sarrah se había unido a la conversación.

-Sí, genial. Esperando en el culo del norte pasando frio, fantástico...-protesto Vadid mirando mal a su hermana.

-Acaso no crees correcto que esperemos aquí a Arcyth?- Sarrah había desmontado del caballo. Todos lo habían hecho. Incluso alguien ya estaba dando instrucciones de montar el campamento allí.

-Solo digo que no es necesario parar frio en medio de la nada.

-Tu lealtad es encomiable...-se burlo Sarrah sin demasiada acritud. Pero le divertía mas de lo que era decoroso ver las pueriles protestas de su hermano, que no soportaba nada bien el frio.

-Sabes, se me está ocurriendo otra canción. Aun no se me ha ocurrido el titulo, pero ya tengo claro los primeros versos de la tonadilla...-Vadid carraspeo teatralmente y comenzó a cantar de forma desentonada.- _había una jovencita, con una cosita peluda, que espantaba a los caballeros, con maullidos a la luz de la luna. Debajo de la capa, escondía a su bicho, aun que tenia zarpas, debajo de todo el lino..._

Nadie supo que paso exactamente, pero todos vieron a Sarrah meterse la mano en el bolsillo y estampar algo en la cara de Vadid, que de pronto tenía toda la cabeza envuelta en una nube de polvo gris.

Vadid cayó a plomo en medio de la nieve inconsciente. Y todos vieron que Sarrah había cogido el saquito de Harlum por las correas.

-¿Qué diablos le has hecho?- Arcyth se había quedado helado al ver la escena.

-Si Harlum tiene razón, solo estará inconsciente y paralizado un rato...

-Esa no es la cuestión- Harlum se había acercado a Vadid y se aseguro que estaba bien- Eso ha estado mal, Sarrah

-Estaba componiendo una canción a mi "cosita peluda escondida bajo mi capa y que con sus zarpas espantaba a los caballeros"- Protesto ella desafiándolos a todos con la mirada

Harlum miro a Arcyth. Y este último se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece justo. Pero que no se repita- Sentencio- Y hablare con él cuando se despierte.

Khayla se había acercado a Casimiro con una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Es normal que se dejen inconscientes unos a otros con polvo gris cuando discuten?- Inquirió la Dorniense que no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Todas las familias tienen sus asuntillos...-Casimiro la palmeo alegremente la mano y se alejo de allí, sin ganas de dar más explicaciones sobre los Minkundis y sus "asuntillos".

Vadid tardo unos 20 minutos en despertar y unos 40 minutos más en poder moverse. Y se los paso el rato despierto e inmóvil protestando contra todo y contra todos y contra el mundo en general, maldiciendo su suerte y poniendo de los nervios a todo el mundo. Pero cuando volvió a poder moverse, Arcyth, de bastante mal humor le pregunto:

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias por preguntar. Hace un frio de mil demonios, pero ya me siento mejor...-Vadid parecía más desahogado.

-bien, prepárate, vas a acompañarme.

-¿A dónde?- Vadid aun sentía parte de su cuerpo engarrotado y se masajeaba los brazos intentando recuperar el control de sus músculos

-A una pequeña misión de recuperación

-Oh, genial, ¿algún detalle más que quieras compartir conmigo antes de partir hacia lo desconocido sin tener ni idea de en que nos metemos o crees que con todos esos datos que me has proporcionado ya tendremos suficiente como para enfrentarnos a lo que sea que nos encontremos?- Vadid seguía de un humor pésimo.

Arcyth resoplo molesto.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- repitió hablando muy, muy despacio

-Si...-refunfuño Vadid frunciendo el morro como un niño pequeño.

Fuera de la tienda en la que estaban, se había montado el pequeño campamento. Se despidieron, y partieron a galope tendido hacia las cuatro colinas.

Cabalgaron un par de horas hasta llegar al diminuto valle que rodeaban las cuatro colinas, y Arcyth no tardo en encontrar la que Aemon le había descrito. Lo difícil fue dar con la entrada de la cueva, y quitar toda la nieve que había allí para poder entrar.

-Esto es un asco...-Dijo Vadid calado hasta los huesos y pálido por el frio. Aunque fue bastante difícil comprender lo que decía, le castañeteaban los dientes.

Pero terminaron mas rápido de lo que habían pensado. Apenas había un par de metros de nieve bloqueando la entrada de la cueva.

Vadid saco de su mochila un par de pequeña linterna de aceite y la encendió con un yesquero. Le paso una a Arcyth. Ambos entraron en la gruta. El suelo estaba inclinado hacia abajo, y parecía que se adentraran en las entrañas de la tierra. Aun que la cuesta no era muy pronunciada. Pero ambos habían notado algo curioso.

-¿Hace menos frio, no?- Vadid había dejado de tiritar. Miro las paredes del túnel por el que andaban y las rozo con los dedos tras haberse quitado los guantes. Los noto húmedos. Pero no fríos. Al menos no demasiado.

-Sí, eso parece...-Arcyth parecía caminar en un trance.

Unos metros más a delante, el clima de aquel pasillo de piedra cambio totalmente. Había pasado de frio a tibio, y de tibio a cálido.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Vadid se tuvo que quitar la capa, pues el calor se estaba empezando a volver sofocante. Y sudaba a mares.

-Un manantial de aguas termales- respondió Arcyth sin mirarle. Siempre había podido soportar bastante bien el calor, pero hasta el se asfixiaba en aquel ambiente saturado de humedad. La luz de las linternas era minúscula, y crepitaba con estruendo en aquel silencio cada dos por tres.

El túnel era cada vez más ancho. Más húmedo. Más caliente. El aire estaba tan cargado de humedad que casi se podía masticar. Y cada vez se ensanchaba más. Hasta que en un recodo se abrió del todo, desembocando en una gran caverna inundada cuyas aguas hervían.

-Madre mía...-Vadid silbo impresionado. Sudaba como un cerdo en su espetón dentro del horno, pero aquello era sobrecogedor.- Esto es fantástico, hemos encontrado un aseo con cuarto de baño perpetuo. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora vas a salir de aquí y dejarme solo un rato- Le espeto Arcyth. Sentía la ansiedad mordiéndole el estomago- Ve al punto del túnel en el que se esté más templado y deja las cosas. Sal fuera, busca leña, y regresa para hacer un fuego

-¿Un fuego? ¿Para qué? Aquí hace un calor de mil demonios...

-¡Por que cuando salgamos de aquí habrá que secarnos la ropa o nos congelaremos al salir al exterior!- Arcyth estaba muy nervioso y las impertinencias constantes de Vadid le estaban poniendo más alterado aun.

-Vale, ese es un buen punto en el que no había pensado...-El hermano menor se recoloco la mochila al hombro y se encamino hacia afuera- ¿Puedes contarme que vas a hacer aquí?

-Luego quizás, ahora necesito unos minutos para estar solo

Vadid no lo entendió, pero salió ha hacer lo que se le había pedido. Vadid se quedo solo en la oscura caverna hirviente iluminado solo por su linterna.

Se saco de la mochila una bobina de cordel y una plomaza de piedra. Y se puso a tantear en el agua cual sería su profundidad. Miro en varios puntos. Aquel estanque de aguas calientes no tendría más d metros de profundidad. Y eso en las zonas más hondas. No eran las mejores noticias, pero no era malo del todo.

Saco velas de su mochila, y maldiciendo la terrible humedad las fue encendiendo una a una. Llevaba unas 20. Al menos aquella luz trémula y crepitante que luchaba contra la humedad para mantenerse encendida le ayudaría.

Miro el estanque un buen rato. Moviéndose por la zona donde podía pisar sin mojarse hasta que al fondo, en uno de los puntos más alejados del estanque, a unos 12 metros de donde él estaba, vio algo brillando.

El agua hervía y burbujeaba. Aquello iba a ser terrible. Nadie podía sobrevivir a aquello. Se iba a escaldar y cocerse hasta morir. Se sentó en el borde intentando averiguar como alcanzar aquello brillante en el fondo del estanque.

Podría cortar algo de madera, hacer una balsa y remar con cuidado hasta estar sobre aquello. Y después...con unas pintas de 5 metros de largo solo tenía que cogerlo y sacarlo. Se palmeo la cabeza a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido en pensar en aquello. Aemon había dicho que solo un Targaryen que tuviera lo que los Targaryen habían perdido podría alcanzarlo. No podía ser el ingenio. Y no podía ser la piedad o la misericordia. Ser buena persona no podía ayudar en aquel problema.

Hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Dragones. Los Targaryen habían perdido los dragones. Y desde algún lugar de su memoria, oyó a Harlum hablando y parloteando. En esas ocasiones en las que Harlum se ponía en plan maestre, con sus monólogos interminables, una parte de su subconsciente se apiadaba de él y desconectaba el oído del cerebro tras 40 o 50 minutos de monologo. Hay un límite sobre lo que un hombre que pretende seguir cuerdo puede soportar oír sobre el efecto de las hierbas abonadas con estiércol dejado fermentar al sol sobre las lombrices intestinales. Pero recordaba algo de una de las veces que Harlum había estado divagando de manera inconexa sobre las antiguas tradiciones...con la muerte de los dragones murió la magia.

Pero que tenía que ver la magia con los Targaryen era algo que se le escapaba. Pero si los dragones eran fuego vivo... Arcyth trago saliva. Aemon había dicho lo que los Targaryen habían perdido. Y habían perdido muchas cosas por lo visto.

El agua estaba muy caliente. No tanto como el aliento de un dragón, pero estaba muy caliente de todos modos. Aemon había dicho que o triunfaría o moriría. Y se puso en pie.

Arcyth se quito la ropa y la doblo con cuidado, dejándola en el suelo con delicadeza. Se irguió desnudo y se coloco en el borde de roca del estanque. Hacía calor. Pero no era desagradable. Le costaba respirar por la humedad ambiental pero podía soportarlo. Podría haber metido una mano en el agua y salir de aquel trance estúpido y suicida en el que estaba, pero prefería ir a por todas y darlo el todo por el todo en un salto de fe por lo que su único pariente de sangre vivo a menos de 1000 leguas le había dicho.

Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo. Abrió los ojos y salto al agua. Y justo antes de zambullirse en la hirviente masa liquida que había justo bajo el, supo que de algún modo, de alguna forma, todo saldría bien.

Fuera de la cueva, Vadid había cogido un buen montón de leña del bosquecillo cercano. Había arrancado varios arbustos secos y los había arrastrado a la cueva.

-Piensa que cuando el fuego este encendido estarás calentito, piensa que cuando el fuego este encendido estarás calentito...-se repetía constantemente a sí mismo.

Tardo un buen rato en amontonarlo todo y cuando por fin volvió a la gruta en el punto que pensaba que estaba más tibio sin mucha humedad, miro el montón de madera y de ramas seca que había preparado.

Preparo una pequeña hoguera. Derramo un poco de aceite de la lámpara y la prendió con el yesquero. Cuando aquello estuvo listo y el fuego ardía con alegría en la cueva, se sentó un rato a esperar. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. No tenía nada que hacer y nadie con quien hablar. Nunca había pasado más de unos pocos minutos sin tener compañía en toda su vida, sin contar cuando estaba durmiendo, porque eso no contaba.

Acabo levantándose y se arriesgo a ir hacia el fondo de la cueva. Arcyth no podría enfadarse porque lo interrumpiera, ¿verdad? Había dicho "unos minuto", y había pasado mucho, mucho más que unos "minutos", ¿a que si?

A lo mejor se había quedado dormido...o se había mareado con todo aquel vapor y necesitaba que alguien le rescatara. Seguro que sí. Por que Vadid estaba seguro, casi al cien por cien que no había salido un monstruo espantoso de aquella siniestra piscina hirviente dentro de una cueva humead perdida en el culo del universo en medio de la nieve y se había comido a su hermano. Eso sería absurdo. Y que hubiera sacado su espada y la aferrara con tanta fuerza que se le habían puesto blancos los nudillos era solo una coincidencia que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

-¿Her...hermano?- Susurro. Se sintió completamente imbécil por llamar a susurros a quien quería encontrar sabiendo que estaban solos y aumento el volumen de su voz- ¡Hermano!

Vadid avanzo y sintió la boca seca pese a la tórrida humedad en el aire que lo llenaba todo.

-No es que quiera molestar, ya lo sabes, pero ha pasado mucho rato y estoy empezando a preocuparme, ¿sabes? Y he preparado una hoguera la mar de arregladita y cuca que seguro que quieres ver... y si quieres que la ropa se seque deberíamos ponerla junto al fuego lo más pronto posible para que no se nos haga de noche aquí. Nos quedaríamos atrapados hasta el amanecer, y ya tengo bastante mala reputación para que se cuenten por ahí historias de que he pasado la noche en una gruta caliente y húmeda con otro hombre, ya me entiendes. A la gente le encanta eso del chismorreo...

Había luz al lado de la piscina termal. Eso lo inquieto. Claro que si hubiera estado totalmente oscuro aun se habría inquietado más. Era todo cuestión de inquietud generalizada que crecía de forma exponencial. Vadid no se sentía al borde de la histeria, es que estaba saltando a la comba con ese borde.

-Arcyth, esto es muy divertido, me encanta eso de "juega al escondite con tu hermano en una cueva siniestra", ¿pero podríamos ir junto al fuego ya? No es que este nervioso ni nada por el estilo, pero me está empezando a dar diarrea verbal en plan Harlum dando un discurso sobre que hay que echar polvos de hierba de menta en los zapatos y las botas para que no salgan hongos en los pies...y me estoy empezando a preocupar, sabes?

Siguió avanzando, pasó el recodo y vio la caverna. Alguien había puesto un montón de velas. Supuso que tenía que haber sido Arcyth. Aun que su hermano no estaba. Trago saliva. Lo que si estaba era el equipo de su hermano. Su mochila, y su ropa primorosamente doblada. Y su espada.

-Genial, o Arcyth anda por ahí desnudo en el frio norte o un monstruo la mar de educado se lo ha comido tras quitarle la ropa y doblarla por consideración a sus futuras víctimas... y yo estoy empezando a hablar solo y Harlum dice que eso no es buena señal. ¡ARCYTH!

Pasaron apenas unos segundos de estupor absoluto para el joven Minkundis que a él le parecieron horas. Esos segundos fueron lentos y pesarosos y Vadid estaba correteando por la parte seca de la cueva como una ardilla dentro de una jaula.

Hasta que de pronto, la superficie burbujeante del agua se rompió con un resoplido angustioso de alguien que lucha por conseguir aire.

Vadid casi sufrió un infarto por el susto pero vio la cabeza de Arcyth salir del agua, apoyarse en el borde y erguirse en medio de un torrente de volutas de vapor que salían de su cuerpo. Estaba desnudo como el día que vino al mundo y respiraba pesadamente. Pero lo que dejo a Vadid con la boca abierta es que no estaba quemado. Ni escaldado. Ni siquiera cocido. Solo ligeramente sonrosado. Todo él. Con su largo pelo blanco teñido de rubio pegándosele a la espalda. Y llevaba algo en las manos. Una caja con dos grandes agarradores de metal

Hubo un largo momento en el que ambos se miraron confusos y extrañados.

-Hola- Dijo Vadid sintiéndose completamente lerdo

-Hola- Le respondió Arcyth aun en shock por lo que acababa de hacer

-Solo por curiosidad morbosa, y no es que vaya a preguntarte que haces en pelota picada, pero... ¿no tienes así como que un poquito de calor y esas cosas? Lo digo solo por que acabas de salir de un agua en el que se podrían cocer langostinos...

Arcyth puso una mueca extraña. Abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo y arranco a correr por el túnel, saliendo de la cueva y dejando a Vadid allí.

-No es que me sienta ignorado ni nada por el estilo, tu ya me entiendes,...-continuo hablando Vadid como si nada de aquello fuera con él y no acabaran de dejarlo hablando solo en la oscuridad. Se giro y se encamino por el túnel siguiendo a su hermano, pero antes recogió el equipo y la ropa de Arcyth- No es que pida muchas explicaciones sobre lo que pasa y eso, sabes a lo que me refiero, pero sería bonito que la gente me comentara que sucede cuando las cosas se ponen raras a este nivel. No es mucho pedir, no te parece, Arcyth?

Dejo las cosas que había recogido junto a la hoguera, y siguió hasta salir de la cueva, a la fría estepa norteña. En un enorme montón de nieve que siseaba y de la que salía una columna de vapor que se debería de poder ver a un par de millas de distancia, vio a Arcyth desnudo y la caja que llevaba en medio de un charco cada vez mas grande.

-Iba a preguntarte que si ahora tienes frio, pero como me sentirá completamente gilipollas dado que no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando y hoy no tienes un día lo bastante generoso como para explicármelo, mejor me callo, no te parece?

Arcyth sonrió, le tendió la mano a Vadid y este se la agarro para ayudarlo a levantarse de la nieve. Se sentía bastante estúpido por lo que había pasado. Sabía que el agua había estado caliente. Muy caliente. Hirviendo, de hecho. Pero no se había quemado. Había notado el calor intenso y la presión del agua sobre su cuerpo mientras se sumergía una y otra vez para llegar a la caja del fondo del estanque.

Y solo había respondido por instinto cuando Vadid le había dicho que aquello quemaba al salir de la poza termal, rompiendo el trance en el que se encontraba. Ahora, allí, espatarrado y desnudo en la nieve echando humo se dio cuenta de la tontería que había hecho.

Juntos entraron en la cueva y se colocaron junto al fuego para secarse y una vez se quito la humedad del cuerpo y de la ropa, Arcyth volvió a vestirse. Vadid seguía refunfuñando de morros por qué no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que veía.

El joven Lord miro la caja de metal, y pasando los dedos por el pestillo, lo despaso. Toda la abertura estaba sellada con plomo fundido. Tuvieron que rasparlo con un cuchillo para poder abrir la caja.

Dentro, aislado de todo por capas de madera y plomo, había un pequeño trozo de tela deshilachado. Envolviendo un cilindro de unos 15 centímetros de largo de oro.

Arcyth lo cogió y lo miro. Era un sello. Un sello grande, una obra de arte de orfebrería. Y en uno de sus extremos, con un altorrelieve muy pronunciado y rodeado de un reborde dentado, un dragón de oro de tres cabezas le devolvió la mirada a Arcyth. Sonrió. Un sello real. El sello real entregado por Daeron Targaryen al Maestre Aemon para que fueran ocultados para él. Más de 80 años los separaban, pero supo que algún día debía honrar a su pariente lejano por aquel regalo. "Herencia" era la palabra que había usado el maestre Aemon.

-Esto es lo que vine a buscar, Vadid- Arcyth se lo mostro

-¿Como sabias que esto estaba aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo?- Vadid no podía dejar de mirar aquel objeto.

Le resumió lo que había pasado con el maestre Aemon y Vadid sonrió.

-Entonces no puedes volver a Invernalia, Arcyth. Te esperaremos aquí. Tú vuelve al muro, habla con el maestre. Que te cuente las historias que te tenga que contar. Esto es importante.

Arcyth levanto una ceja

-¿Tu esperarías en un sitio frio?- Casi sintió ganas de reír

-¿Por esto?- Dijo Vadid señalando el sello real- ¡Joder, claro que sí!

-Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo... ¿por qué ponerlo en un pozo con agua caliente? ¿Por qué no en un volcán, o un horno encendido y llameante...eso sería más dramático, verdad? Más digno de las historias. Un tío escaldado no impresiona tanto como llamaradas y fuego y esas cosas...-Vadid brillaba de entusiasmo ante esas ideas dignas de los cantares y las gestas.

Arcyth lo pensó. Tenía razón hasta cierto punto. Pero el hombre práctico y pragmático que había en él se impuso y uso la lógica.

-Si pusieras oro en un horno se fundiría. Demasiado calor. Pero el agua hirviendo debe estar bajo el nivel de temperatura a la que se funde ese metal. La caja está hecha de diferentes materiales que supongo que protegerían el sello del calor del agua, pero no podrían protegerlo de las llamas por mucho tiempo...

-Oh- Vadid pareció decepcionado- eso es muy...lógico.

-¿Pero no muy poético, verdad?- Arcyth sonrió. Por lo visto a su hermano pequeño que acabara de sumergirse y bucear en una poza de agua hirviendo no le parecía lo bastante épico.

Y mientras regresaban al campamento donde el resto aguardaban con aquel tesoro en el bolsillo, Arcyth descubrió cierto secreto de las mujeres: tener el pelo largo, aplicar humedad y luego secarlo en un lugar también húmedo, te podían convertir en algo similar a un diente de león gigante. Pero dado lo que acababa de encontrar, su aspecto no le importaba. Tenía cosas más importantes que el pelo en la cabeza en esos momentos.

Pero era un hombre digno, y cuando oyó a Vadid reírse sobre las pintas que llevaba, cortó un trozo de cordel de plomada que llevaba en el bolsillo y se hizo una trenza como buenamente pudo, anudando el extremo con el cordel.

Aun tenía un viaje al muro que hacer antes de decidir que iba a hacer a continuación.


	31. Chapter 31

_Con todo mi cariño, dedico este capítulo a todos mis ninjas: es decir, a todas esas personas que leéis mis historias, me ponéis en favoritos y en "seguir" y jamás dejáis comentarios. Siempre me robáis una sonrisa cuando veo los correos de "XXX te ha añadido". Y os veo pasar de largo sin dejar comentarios. Este va por vosotros, que se que estáis ahí. Os veo, aun que no digáis nada._

CAPITULO 31: La compañía de pequeños titanes

Cuando los Minkundis partieron de Descanso del rey a Desembarco para luego enviar un mensaje pidiendo un barco, para justo después enviar otro mensaje avisando de que se iban a ir al norte una temporada, el señor Breet se tallo el puente de la nariz. Los "Minkundis" le provocaban migrañas.

Pero Gileno Narbo tenía instrucciones de la familiar. Aun que Enzo no estaba nada contento, no le gustaba que Arcyth lo dejara atrás. Además de que su trabajo era matarlo si intentaba huir, también era su guardaespaldas. Y en cierto sentido, su amigo. Y le molestaba bastante que se hubiera ido sin el de aventuras por ahí. Claro que la confianza de Arcyth en Enzo le había ganado un puesto en una misión de importancia crucial en los planes de la familia. Pero en cierto sentido se sentía dolido.

Los dos únicos Braavosi que no solo vestían de forma discreta, no resultaban llamativos y extravagantes si no que sentían una predilección más que evidente por las ropas de colores oscuros y sobrios se encararon en el pequeño despacho de Gileno para tener una conversación que ninguno de los dos quería tener.

-Bien- Carraspeo Gileno intento tomar cierto control sobre la incomoda situación- supongo que el objetivo sería montar un grupo que vaya a investigar Lannisport y en la medida de lo posible, La roca para así poder hacer un informe sobre posibles futuros ataques a la ciudad y a la susodicha fortaleza. Tengo un conocido en la sucursal del bando de hierro que nos podía echar una mano con la logística básica sin que nuestra institución se implicara en los asuntos de política local.

-¿No crees que el Banco de hierro se haya implicado en la política local de poniente?- se le burlo Enzo

-Mi misión es asentar la base que facilite el pago de la deuda contraída por el trono de poniente y mis órdenes estrictas al respecto son que debo ayudar en la medida de lo posible a los cuatro hermanos en dicha tarea. Toda implicación por mi parte, y por consiguiente del Banco, comienza y termina ahí.- Gileno hablaba con aquel tono monocorde y liso que tan de los nervios podía poner a cualquiera.

-Eso es un tecnicismo legal...-El asesino sonrió divertido ante aquella perfectica

-Los gobiernos y las civilizaciones poderosas, así como toda ley conocida por el hombre se basa en un conjunto de tecnicismos legales. Y los negocios también lo son...

-Pero es hacer trampa...-Enzo no podía parar de sonreír

-Es cumplir la ley de la manera más literal posible sin vulnerarla en cualquier momento, Enzo- Gileno se encogió de hombros suavemente.

-Sigo pensando que eso es ser un listillo puntilloso que se aprovecha de las reglas para sacar partido sin romper las reglas

-Es lo que hacemos todos. Tu atacas a tus enemigos con un cuchillo, yo lo hago con talonarios y libros de cuentas. Y te puedo asegurar que tu solo conseguirás quitarles la vida. Yo puedo hacerlos llorar como a niños desamparados. Lo único que puede doler más que te den una cuchillada en los riñones es que te metan mano en la bolsa y saber que todo el dinero que has ahorrado durante tu vida o que ganes en el futuro irá a parar a manos de otros porque tienes una deuda que pagar.

-¿Entonces por que los hombres como tu contratan a hombres como yo?- Enzo se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con aquello.

Gileno se encogió de hombros

-Por que hay algunos que no aprenden la lección y tienden a olvidarse que tienen deudas que pagar. Contratamos a gente como tú para motivarles a recordar que un contrato es tan vinculante como un matrimonio.

Enzo sonrió aun más, pero Gileno empezó a sacar apuntes y carpetas y supo que el interludio ocioso había acabado.

-¿Cuál es tu recomendación en este caso? Yo optaría por un equipo d personas...

Enzo lo interrumpió enseguida

-Aun que vaya en contra de mi criterio profesional más habitual, creo que necesitaremos más gente. Especialistas en diferentes campos.- Callo esperando que Gileno dijera algo, pero el sombrío contable solo lo miro expectante, esperando a que continuara hablando, así que el asesino tomo aliento y continuo exponiendo su idea- Un par de guerreros como mínimo, por si hay problemas, estuvieran curtidos en sitios o batallas en ciudades seria aun mejor. Un sanador, por si hay contratiempos y necesitamos curaciones. Siempre viene bien alguien que sepa zurcir una cuchillada o que hierbas hervir para curar un resfriado. Necesitamos también un ladrón, alguien que sepa como colarse en sitios donde no es bienvenido, como disfrazarse, como actuar, como sacar llaves de bolsillos y abrir cerraduras sin hacer ruido... y necesitamos también un infiltrador, alguien que sepa mentir, como hablar y moverse en diferentes círculos, que lea a las personas, que sepa cuando mienten y que haga fácilmente amigos. Especialistas. Eso como mínimo. E incluso sería aconsejable que algunas de esas personas fueran mujeres

-¿Mujeres?- Gileno se inclino hacia delante intrigado

-Hay cosas que solo las mujeres pueden hacer. ¿Y si hay que colarse en una fortaleza? Un par de soldados nuevos llaman la atención. Pero una mujer con un cesto de ropa sucia protestando por tener que el señor ha puesto el mantel perdido de salsa de cerdo pasa desapercibida. O una mujer con un cubo diciendo que tiene que fregar una chimenea o moviéndose por ahí con un cubo lleno de meadas diciendo que está vaciando los orinales. Nadie se fija en ellas. En Poniente una sirvienta atareada es una criatura prácticamente invisible que puede entrar donde una docena de hombres armados probablemente no podrían ni acercarse. Jamás entenderé la manía de los Ponientis de no valorar a sus hembras. ¿Sabías que la mayoría de las mujeres nobles, por alta que sea su cuna, no saben ni leer ni escribir? Siempre me pareció cuanto menos curioso...

-Es un punto de vista interesante...aun que no será sencillo. Ni fácil...-Gileno ladeo la cabeza con la vista perdida en algún punto en la pared tras la espalda de Enzo, que estaba sentado enfrente suyo- Los riesgos podrían ser considerables para las féminas que se reclutaran para la misión.

-También podrían ser considerables las recompensas.

-Sí, es algo que tener en cuenta también... ¿en quién tenias pensado como escoltas para la misión, el musculo, por decirlo así?

-Yo mismo, para empezar- Enzo se hecho un poco hacia delante, apoyo los codos en las rodillas y se quedo un momento en silencio pensando- Había pensado en Manel...

-Manel Dethare?- Gileno arqueo las cejas. Conocía al espadachín. Era un mujeriego que adoraba las tabernas y las bromas, que rara vez se tomaba algo en serio y que solo podía describirse como "vividor". La única cualidad que le redimía a los ojos del Banco de Hierro era su talento para salir vivo de peleas y de dejar a todos sus rivales hechos un colador con su finísima espada.- Creo que podría traer muchos problemas llevarnos a Manel Dethare...

-Es un hombre en quien se puede confiar- Enzo se encogió de hombros- Claro que yo no le confiaría ni mi dinero ni a mi mujer si la tuviera. Ni a mi hermana. Ni a mi madre, ni a ninguna mujer alguna, pero como compañero de batallas es de confianza.

-Es orgullos, testarudo y no se toma nada en serio- Gileno seguía evaluando pros y contras y de momento no estaba nada convencido.

-es carismático, amigable, buen compañero de viajes y tiene un talento para crear vínculos con desconocidos y haciendo que se abran a él. En caso de ser mujeres, literalmente se abren a él. Y En caso de ser hostiles, también tiene un talento para abrirlos en canal.

-Sigo sin tenerlo claro con él. Es una misión delicada. Manel no es un hombre delicado.

-No necesitamos a gente delicada, necesitamos a gente que se adapte a cualquier situación, que sepa defenderse y que no tenga miedo. Si algo tiene Manel, es que no tiene miedo. Ni sentido común- tuvo que añadir Enzo en honor a la verdad- pero es creativo, es especialista tanto en crear problemas tanto como en solucionarlos, pero se adapta bien a las situaciones nuevas y es capaz de echarle la suficiente cara dura para conseguir lo que quiere. Es tenar, perseverante, y aun que pueda resultar caprichoso en ocasiones, suele ser de fiar.

-Siempre que no hayan mujeres o dinero de por medio...-apuntillo Gileno un tanto serio.

-Tú ofrécele una buena paga y no tendrás de que preocuparte con el...-Enzo hizo un gesto de quitarle hierro al asunto con la mano -Y además sabe tocar el laúd. Y tiene buena voz para las canciones. Siempre viene bien tener a las tropas con la moral alta...

Gileno suspiro.

-Manel será responsabilidad tuya.

-Sera responsabilidad mía- Enzo asintió con la cabeza. Sabía lo que significaba aquello. Le caía bien Manel, compartían el mismo vínculo de honor que todos los jaques tienen en común. Y estaba convencido de que les haría falta un hombre así, pero si se convertía en una carga, tendría que deshacerse de él. Permanentemente. No quería hacerlo. Pero debía ser consciente de la visión de conjunto.

-¿Quien más tienes pensado?- Gileno mojo la pluma en la tinta y escribió el nombre de MANEL DETHARE en un papel, justo debajo de GILENO NARBO y ENZO VETINARI

El asesino se quedo un rato en silencio. Y acabo comentando otro nombre

-Betharius Lorr

-¿Estas de broma, no?- Gileno lo miro bastante frio tras oír ese nombre- No dudo que sea un buen soldado y un gran guerrero. Pero tiene casi 40 años.

-Y 25 de esos años son de experiencia militar en compañías de mercenarios por todo Essos. Ha participado en más guerras que todos los soldados de la guarnición juntos y ha participado en al menos media docena de sitios. Tiene la experiencia bélica que requerimos.

-Es viejo.- Gileno parecía no querer soltar esa idea

-Tu tampoco eres muy joven que digamos...-Enzo lo miro con socarronería muy poco propia de el

-Yo soy necesario para la misión-El contable se envaro molesto por el comentario

-Betharius también lo es. ¿Acaso tú sabes cómo buscar puntos estratégicamente débiles en la muralla de una ciudad? ¿O como sopesar los pros y los contras de un asalto a una guarnición? Por que el si sabe. Es su oficio.

-Tengo entendido que Betharius últimamente lo ven más borracho de lo que se debería ver a un soldado

-Pero solo en sus días libres- Enzo se encogió de hombros- No sé si conoces su historia personal.

-No demasiado- Gileno seguía molesto con el asesino por el comentario de que era "viejo".

-Tenia esposa. E hijos. Allá en Braavos- Enzo conocía la historia por qué un muy borracho Betharius se la había contado un día entre beodos farfulleos- un grupo de mercenarios de la compañía en la que se había enrolado, borrachos como cubas, encontraron su casa. ¿Era una bonita casa de campo, sabes? O al menos eso decía el. Una preciosa casita cerca de las montañas, a un par de horas de la ciudad. Cuando regresaba a casa tras finalizar el contrato, sus propios camaradas, con los que había luchado y vencido, habían entrado en su casa. No sabían que era la casa de Betharius. Y tampoco hubiera importado. Eran soldados Pentosi borrachos, ebrios por la batalla, y tenían ganas de pasarlo bien. Se divirtieron con la esposa de Betharius. Y con su hija. Y se divirtieron aun mas pasando a cuchillo al hijo. Y quemando la casa con los tres dentro. Betharius los encontró riendo en el patio trasero, al borde de caer inconscientes por el alcohol, mientras su casa y su familia ardían. ¿Sabes esa enorme hacha con la que lucha? Los despiezo a todos. Como si fuera a hacer un guiso. Por lo que se por otras fuentes no dejo un trozo de aquellos camaradas suyos que fuera más grande que la palma de una mano. Y ese tipo de cosas dejan marca. O eso parece ser. Así que si, Gileno, Betharius bebe. Pero es un buen soldado. Puede que beba demasiado, pero solo lo hace en sus ratos libres. Cuando tiene algo que hacer, lo hace. Y te aseguro que cumple con sus obligaciones. Creo que lo único que no soporta es no tener nada que hacer, por qué entonces vuelven los recuerdos. Dale una misión, dale un trabajo que lo mantenga ocupado, y te aseguro que no te fallada.

-Todos tenemos historias tristes.- Gileno no había mudado su expresión en algún momento. Las sensiblerías y tragedias personales no eran buenas para los negocios y el era un hombre de negocios

-Sí, todos tenemos historias tristes, pero no todos somos soldados especializados en asedios. Y pese a su edad y a un cierto vicio por las bebidas embriagadoras y a sobrepasarse con ellas en sus días libres, Betharius Lorr es nuestra mejor opción. Es ante todo leal, honrado, y un buen soldado.

-Fue mercenario mucho tiempo. Estas seguro de querer contratar a alguien que mata por dinero?- Gileno rodo los ojos sintiéndose idiota al haber formulado esa pregunta justamente a Enzo, que lo miraba con las cejas muy arqueadas y una sonrisa que amenazaba en convertirse en carcajada en cualquier momento.

Gileno, de muy, muy mala gana y nada convencido con aquella decisión, añadió un cuarto nombre a la lista, BETHARIUS LORR.

-Llegados a este punto, creo que tengo una recomendación propia que hacer para la misión- Gileno dejo con delicadeza la pluma en el tintero- Allaquo Mernard.

-Allaquo?- Enzo frunció el ceño, no le sonaba de nada ese nombre.

-es contable, como yo- Gileno se corrigió a sí mismo- Bueno, como yo no. El no es agente. Bueno con los números, y con una buena cabeza para los negocios, aun que tiene un gusto un tanto extravagante para vestir...

-¿El mamarracho ese que va siempre con las plumas de clores entretejidas en su chaqueta y parece un pájaro de esos exóticos que traen de las junglas de las islas del Verano?

Gileno suspiro con cierta frustración.

-Sí, ese.

-Gileno, tienes que estar de broma...-Enzo no podía creer lo que quería- Vale, somos Braavosi y muchos de nuestros compatriotas optan por colores llamativos y la discreción es algo así como un concepto abstracto que no les entra en la cabeza, somos así. Puedo comprenderlo. ¡Pero el Allaquo ese, es una fiesta de disfraces de un solo hombre! ¡Deslumbra tanto que duelen los ojos si pasas más de unos instantes mirándolo fijamente! ¡Es una cacofonía visual!

-Te suena el apellido Mernard?- Fue la única respuesta del contables

-Un poco, si, ¿una familia de banqueros, no?

-Los Mernard son cofundadores del Banco de Hierro- Gileno disfruto bastante de la cara de "uuuppss" que puso Enzo en ese momento- Allaquo es uno de los hijos mas jóvenes de la familia. Jamás heredara un cargo o participaciones, por los derechos de nacimiento. Así que solo tiene una opción: ganarse el puesto por meritos propios. Sabes que el Banco favorece ese tipo de acciones. Las recompensa, incluso. Una oportunidad así es algo que Allaquo no dejaría pasar.

-Sí, bueno, interesante...-Enzo seguía pensando en las plumas que solía llevar aquel joven en las ropas- pero contigo ya tenemos un contable. ¿Necesitamos dos suma-números?

-¿Crees que soy la opción adecuada para socializar?- Gileno hizo la pregunta con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Y Enzo se lo quedo mirando. Gileno era un hombre muy temido y respetado entre la comunidad Braavosi en Descanso del Rey. Era el que daba las pagas. Y eso le confería poder sobre todos. Pero el hecho de que fuera el enlace con "los jefes" y que una nota a pie de informe que dijera que alguien no había hecho algo bien lo convertía en algo parecido a un dios que tenia la última palabra sobre el destino de los empleados del Banco. Era un hombre serio, metódico, frio y calculador. Jamás nadie lo había visto reír. Ponía de los nervios a cualquiera con su tono de voz monocorde y neutro que jamás variaba. Así que Enzo tuvo que planteárselo: tener a alguien que era capaz de conocer el valor de todo o todos, hacer cuentas, controlar la economía y darse cuenta de ese tipo de detalles especializados de su oficio, era Gileno. Pero si ese profesional tenía que socializar con humanos normales acostumbrados a cierto grado de empatía, calidez, e incluso a hablar con gente con sangre en la venas en lugar de tinta...pues igual el hombre que tenía delante no era muy buena opción...

Allaquo puede que no fuera discreto, que no tuviera una actitud pulcra y profesional...pero sociabilizar, hablar con la gente, y relacionarse se le daba de maravilla. Y si encima era alguien que entendiera ese "idioma" de números, cifras, porcentajes y tasaciones que hablaba Gileno, igual podía ser útil

-Si yo acepte la responsabilidad de Manel, espero que tú te hagas responsable de Allaquo...-dijo finalmente cediendo a la petición

-No pienso matarlo

-Pero puedes mandarlo a casa con una buena regañina y una de esos apuntes tuyos en un mensaje al Consejo del Banco. Uno de esos apuntes que pone que alguien no es competente en su trabajo o algo así. Y espero que le digas a Allaquo que si no se comporta, esa nota será enviada

-Eso es un poco...despiadado...-Gileno sonrió con cierto grado de sadismo. Aun que en su caso, lo que alguien que sabe sonreír de verdad habría visto fue una contorsión rara las comisuras de sus labios de una manera ladeada y torcida- Una nota así le impediría ascender en la jerarquía del Banco durante mucho tiempo. Una macula muy grande...

-Pues eso, se lo dejas bien clarito...-Enzo no entendía como una nota en un papel podía acabar con la carrera de alguien, pero si era una amenaza tan eficiente en el mundo extraño y burocrático en el que vivía Gileno, usaría el papel y la tinta como armas. A fin de cuentas, era un buen asesino. Y todo buen asesino sabe que cada trabajo requiere las armas apropiadas para finiquitar el asunto.

Y tras un breve, intenso y sobretodo incomodo intercambio de miradas en plan desafío entre los dos, Gileno acabo cediendo. Y apunto un quinto nombre a la lista. ALLAQUO MERNARD.

-Tengo una sugerencia en cuanto al especialista que has mencionado para...-Gileno carraspeo intentando ganar tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas- infiltrarse sin ser requerido y adquirir mercancías o información cuyo dueño no está dispuesto a vender o entregar voluntariamente...

-Pese a que no es mi especialidad, no se me da mal- Enzo se encogió de hombros- Son funciones que puedo asumir sin demasiado riesgo.

-No dudo de tu capacidad, pero creo que tener un apoyo no iría mal. Creo que deberías plantearte llevarte a Jeyma Umma.

-Jeyma...-Enzo se quedo pasmado

-Si- Gileno asintió con la cabeza con toda la seriedad del mundo

-Jeyma?

-Si- El contable estaba ligeramente serio ante la incredulidad del asesino

-Jeyma? ¿La misma Jeyma que trabaja en las cocinas?

-Sí, Enzo, esa Jeyma que hace unos pasteles de carne y un asado de pescado picante tan espectacular. También lava y plancha la ropa con una mezcla suya de aguas perfumadas que le da un toque maravilloso y fresco.

-¿Ella es una ladrona?- Enzo no sabía si reír o llorar. Conocía a la sirvienta. Era muy descarada y picara, y le gustaba coquetear con todo el mundo aun que no conocía a nadie que hubiera conseguido llevársela a la cama. Tenía una lengua afilada y una cantidad de ingenio que rara vez se veía en las mujeres. O al menos, que rara vez las mujeres demostraban tener. Jeyma era una chica vivaz y alegre que iba por ahí y siempre se la veía haciendo su trabajo con tranquilidad, quizás tomándose más pausas y descanso de las que debería, pero en líneas generales siempre con algo que hacer.

-¿Cómo crees que llego a trabajar para nosotros?- Inquirió Gileno con una sonrisilla condescendiente

-¿Por qué los agentes siempre necesitan doncellas o servicio que hagan más cómodo su viaje y mantengan impoluta su ropa además de por qué no saben cocinar?- Enzo no pudo reprimir la pullita. Y vio a Gileno enervarse otra vez al haber insinuado tan sutilmente que los agentes eran unos inútiles para todo lo que no fuera sumar números y sacar cuentas.

-Enzo, ¿eres consciente que en tu contrato figura que tu función en el Banco es "consejero de logística y seguridad"?

-Nunca me había fijado- La sonrisa del asesino se hizo más ancha. Aquello era irónico a más no poder

-Pues en el contrato de Jeyma figura que su función en el Banco es el de "sirvienta de cocinas y lavandería y ayuda de cámara en viajes". Pero se podría decir que ella es una "sirvienta de cocinas y lavandería y ayuda de cámara en viaje" en la misma medida que tu eres un "consejero de logística y seguridad".

-Vaya- Enzo no daba crédito a lo que oía. Y por alguna razón le apetecía una barbaridad un trocito de pastel de carne o una ración de asado de pescado. Quizás el hecho de que fueran las especialidades culinarias de la mujer de la que hablaban y que llevaban ahí sentados hablando varias horas tuviera algo que ver en los sonidos gorgoteantes que hacia su estomago intentando llamar su atención.

-Hace cuatro años, una muchachita le metió la mano en el bolsillo a uno de los consejeros del Banco de hierro en las calles de Braavos. La victima de esa ladronzuela se dio cuenta de que le faltaba todo el contenido del bolsillo, que le habían cortado los cordones de la bolsa que llevaba al cinturón y que uno de los anillos que llevaba en su dedo habían sido sustraídos- Gileno carraspeo otra vez, era su forma de disimular una risilla- Encontraron a la ladrona varios días después intentando vender documentos confidenciales de uno de nuestros clientes a un mercachifle de información, que por alguna suerte de casualidad, era uno de nuestros informadores. O desinformadores, según lo que requiramos de él.

-Pero no la denunciasteis...-Adivino Enzo

-¡Claro que no! Un talento como ese no podía ser desperdiciado. Obviamente la contratamos. Claro está que si Jeyma cometiera el error de...apropiarse de cualquier objeto de cuyo legítimo dueño no deseara deshacerse, incumpliría su contrato y sería llevada ante la justicia, dado que esos son los parámetros del contrato que firmo con nosotros. En 4 años más, su trato con nosotros se zanjara y ella será libre de volver a trabajar de forma independiente si no desea renovar su contrato con el Banco, siempre y cuando no cometa de nuevo el error de buscarse la vida en bolsillos de nuestros empleados.

-¿Eso sería aplicable siempre que la pillen, no?- Enzo sonrió divertido

-Al Banco le gusta promover en sus empleados el espíritu de auto superación en la adquisición de nuevas habilidades y la mejora exponencial de las habilidades ya conocidas- Gileno hablo con su serenidad habitual, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pues ya tenemos sexto nombre...

JEYMA UMMA Fue añadido a la lista.

-Bien, toca hablar de un especialista en...-Enzo se planteo como decir las cosas con una delicadeza poco propia de el- Pasiones humanas.

-Creo que deberíamos optar por Irina Besk...-comenzó a decir Gileno, quien para sorpresa de Enzo, se había ruborizado un poco.

-Irina?-el asesino frunció el ceño- Puede que tenga muchos talentos, Gileno, pero es una ex-puta coja. Cocina muy bien y se sabe mover maravillosamente por bajos fondos y barrios bajos, pero para eso justamente nos llevamos a Jeyma. Además, no querías llevarte a Betharius por que es viejo según tus términos. Irina roza los 40. Aun conserva algunos de sus viejos encantos, no lo negare, pero ni de lejos nos sirve para esta misión. Yo al menos, no la escogería.

-¿Tienes pensado entonces alguna de las chicas de Lord Vadid?- Gileno, para sorpresa del asesino, seguía ruborizado.

-Vamos, hombre largo, sabes que tenemos una opción mucho más interesante que cualquier zorrita de burdel, por muy de alto nivel que sea...-Enzo no era capaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Ver tan azorado a Gileno era toda una novedad.

-No sé a quién te refieres. Y no me gusta que me llamen ni "hombre largo" ni "el largo". Mi estatura es media, Es un apodo extraño y sin sentido que nunca ha tenido gracia.

-Y ahora estas cambiándome de tema con eso del apodo por que sabes que nombre voy a recomendar, pero no sé por qué no quieres que lo diga.

-No sé a qué te refieres...-repitió el contable, visiblemente incomodo

-Riaga Terys- Enzo vocalizo de manera un tanto exagerada, asegurándose de que cada letra de aquel nombre se entendía a la perfección y sin ningún tipo de error posible.

El serio contable miro a Enzo como un adulto miraría a un niño que ha hecho una broma políticamente inapropiada, pero el sofoco que le había subido hizo que el aura de infantil chanza que rodeaba a Enzo subiera un par de grados en intensidad.

-oh, por favor...-se indigno con majestuosa seriedad Gileno, aun que quizás el arrebolado rosado que le teñía sus cetrinas mejillas de hombre de interiores que rara vez veía la luz del sol le quitaba bastante credibilidad- que somos adultos y profesionales...

-No soy yo el que esta como la grana...-Enzo no podía evitar hacer leña del árbol caído, aun que quizás sería más apropiado decir que no podía evitar meter los dedos en la herida abierta que el mismo acababa de hacer. Una analogía más apropiada no solo con su oficio si no con su personalidad.

-No siento nada por la señorita Riaga...-comenzó a explicar el contable

\- "señorita" Riaga?- El asesino sentía el cosquilleo en el estomago del que no va a poder contenerse las ganas de reír durante mucho más tiempo.

-¿Que tienes, cinco años?- le regaño el contable más que sulfurado. Enzo tenia la teoría de que si se ponía mas rojo seguramente empezaría a humear y su pulcra camisa negra empezaría a churruscarse por los bordes.

-Lo que tengo es mucha hambre, estoy aburrido, llevamos mucho rato hablando y me parece más interesante haber descubierto que todos se equivocan y resulta que si eres humano a fin de cuentas...

-Enzo- Mascullo muy serio Gileno- Te recuerdo que yo te pago el sueldo

-Oh, no hay oro en el mundo que pague la cara que estas poniendo, hombre largo...

Gileno dio por zanjada la cuestión y levantándose de manera estruendosa se fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a comer, quizá con el estomago lleno podamos ser más productivos y terminar con este asunto del personal apropiado.

-Sí, tienes razón- Enzo se desperezo estirando el cuerpo de manera teatral y salió al pasillo, dirigiéndose a las cocinas, y sin girarse añadió alegremente- Luego seguimos hablando de la "señorita" Riaga

-Enzo, por curiosidad, ¿cuánto me costaría contratar a alguien para que te cortara esa impertinente lengua que estas desarrollando?

-¡Dudo que pudieras pagarlo!- Canturreo Enzo sin mirar atrás, y girando por uno de los corredores, más relajado ante la idea de una buena comida en su futuro inmediato. Le caía bien el hombre largo, pero su tono de voz solía crisparle los nervios.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Enzo se sintiera con fuerzas como para volver a dialogar con Gileno sin que se le crisparan los nervios lo bastante como para tener pensamientos homicidas involuntarios o como para empezar a comportarse de nuevo como un niño de cinco años.

Comió su pescado picante en 10 minutos. Se paseo un rato por el castillo. E incluso se permitió el lujo de dormitar un ratito bajo uno de los arboles del precioso jardín rivereño. Pero sobretodo, lo que más le hizo reponer sus ganas de continuar con su trabajo, fue el ver a Riaga en las habitaciones de Sarrah.

La Braavosi era una especie de secreto a voces para todos sus compatriotas. Actualmente trabajaba para el Banco, y en concreto, en la casa de Minkundis, era una de las damas de compañía de Sarrah, aun que no tenían mucha relación. Más que nada, Riaga se encargaba del vestuario, el maquillaje y de peinar a la joven dama siempre que esta lo requiriera, cosa que rara vez ocurría, dado que solía preferir que su doncella salvaje le trenzara el pelo.

Riaga era una mujer fascinante, y su historia, pese al misterio y el velo de secretismo que la rodeaba, era bien sabida por todos, al menos, en líneas generales. De los detalles de su vida casi nadie sabía nada.

Era un hecho que Riaga había entrado de niña a ser una de las doncellas de Bellonara Otherys, más conocida por ser la cortesana Braavosi que se hacía llamar la Perla Negra. Riaga era algo así como su secretaria personal, y su dama de compañía de más confianza cuando fue creciendo. Bellonara le enseño el oficio de cortesana y alguno de los secretos que toda dama de baja cuna que trabaja con hombres de alta cuna debe saber. Y vaya si aprendió. Cuando Bellonara se retiro, y le cedió el titulo de Perla Negra a su hija, Bellegere, Riaga se planteo un poco su destino. Ser cortesana era algo que le hubiera gustado, y aun que era una mujer hermosa, e incluso fascinante y exótica con sus ojos negros y su pelo azabache, no era una de esas bellezas tan extraordinarias por las que los hombres matan. Y ese era un requisito indispensable para el oficio.

Uno de los últimos regalos que Bellonara le hizo a su antigua dama de compañía fue presentarle a un rico representante del Banco de Hierro. Aun que nunca nadie entendió por que no entro al servicio de la siguiente Perla, con la que siempre se había rumoreado que se llevaba muy bien y eran intimas amigas. Riaga sedujo al representante, se convirtió en su amante oficial y supo que tenía la vida resuelta. Pero una vida de esperar en casa y estar siempre bella por si acaso a su protector se dignaba a presentarse no la satisfacía. Aquel amante, más comprensivo de lo que son muchos hombres, la presento al consejo. Riaga fue una brisa de aire fresco. E incluso ayudo en algunas misiones comprometidas para los banqueros. Robo información seduciendo a rivales económicos, provoco escándalos que derrocaron imperios comerciales siempre a favor del Banco... lo que le valió un puesto de confianza entre ciertos altos círculos del Banco. Aun que Enzo no sabía todo eso...o al menos no con tanto detalle.

Una vez había trabajado con ella. Aun que Riaga no lo sabía. Le habían ordenado quitar de en medio al hombre al que la aprendiz de cortesana entretenía en una fiesta. Sabía que ella tenía instrucciones de seducirlo y citarse con él en los jardines pasada la medianoche, pero con la orden explicita de no acudir a esa cita. Riaga lo sedujo, lo volvió loco de deseo. Se cito con él. Pero quien apareció en la cita fue el fantasma de medianoche.

Era encantadora. O podía serlo. También podía ser modosa y dulce, virginal y recatada como la diosa que los Ponientis llamaban la Doncella. O podía ser una provocadora y sensual mujer experimentada de alta cuna capaz de prometerte todos los placeres carnales existentes en el mundo con solo una mirada. Podía convertirse en la mujer de tus sueños o en el demonio femenino que plagaría los más delirantes y febriles sueños de cualquier hombre. Enzo nunca comprendió como aquella mujer no se había convertido en cortesana en Braavos.

Los hombres de poniente no comprendían lo que era una cortesana. Para ellos, una puta es una puta.

Pero una cortesana era mucho más que eso. Uno podía solicitar la compañía de una de ellas por el mero placer o el honor de su compañía, por los que tendría que pagar. Estar en compañía de una cortesana otorga estatus a un cliente, por eso las cortesanas tenían el privilegio de aceptar o declinar dichas solicitudes. Y acostarse con una era algo que elegía ella, jamás quien pagaba por ello.

Había jaques que morían en duelos por defender la belleza de una u otra cortesana cuando otro jaque decía que no era la más hermosa. Los joyeros se peleaban entre ellos por tener el honor de hacer las joyas que lucían... e incluso habían castas entre las cortesanas.

La primera Perla Negra, llamada Bellegere, como la actual Perla, fue amante de un rey Targaryen, Aegon IV. DE hecho, todas su descendencia se podría considerar emparentada aun que de forma bastarda con la familia real que había gobernado los siete reinos durante más de 300 años.

Enzo comprendía que Gileno hubiera podido enamorarse de una mujer como Riaga. O por que una mujer así podía turbar su impoluta personalidad.

Cuando volvió a reunirse con el contable, el hombre largo estaba de bastante mal humor y muy a la defensiva.

-¿Estamos preparados ya para ponernos serios?- le insto nada más entrar en su despacho

-Siempre- Enzo volvió a sentarse en su sitio

-Antes que nada, quiero dejar claro que no tengo ninguna relación con la seño...-se detuvo, se corrigió a sí mismo, y opto por dejarse de formalismos- por Riaga Terys.

-Entendido- Enzo no dijo nada más, pero sonrió. Y le divirtió ver como eso hizo reaccionar al contable

-No quiero que este en peligro- Insistió

-Me parece bien- el asesino aumento su sonrisa

-Le prometí a ella que estaría a salvo y que no la pondría en peligro más de lo estrictamente necesario- Gileno aparto la mirada y sus ojos tuvieron un brillo nostálgico. Enzo no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-Vaya, así que es cierto. No te interesa Riaga. Te interesa la mujer a la que le prometiste que estaría a salvo...

Gileno se giro y fulmino a Enzo con la mirada. Si antes se había puesto rojo, ahora estaba incandescente.

-Mis asuntos personales no son de tu incumbencia. ¡Ni del interés público!

-Tranquilo, Gileno...-Lo apaciguo el asesino- Lo que se diga en este despacho no saldrá de este despacho. Jamás. Mis labios están sellados. Pero es que me sorprende...nada más. No puedes culparme por sentir curiosidad.

-¡Creía que eras famoso por no curiosear!

-No con los clientes. Ni con los asuntos relacionados con aquellos de los que me debo encargar. Pero pensé que éramos amigos- La sonrisa de Enzo se ensancho

-Mejor no te extralimites.- Gileno seguía sulfurado.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿a quién querrías impresionar tomando a Riaga Terys como protegida? -Enzo no había acabado de decir aquellas palabras cuando lo comprendió.- Bellegere Otherys...la perla negra...

-Preferiría cambiar de tema, Enzo. Ahora mismo- La seriedad con la que hablaba Gileno era cuasi gélida.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que apartarla del peligro es mantener una promesa, pero que si triunfamos en esta misión, habrías convertido a Riaga en una de las heroínas que consiguió algo imposible? Eso impresionaría a cualquier mujer...sobre todo cuando Riaga cuente la historia...

Gileno iba a protestar pero se quedo allí, con los labios ligeramente separados pensando en la idea que Enzo acababa de soltar al aire como si tal cosa

-Además, yo personalmente me encargaría de protegerla. Reconócelo, Gileno, la necesitamos. Sus cualidades son impresionantes en ciertos temas, y nadie como Riaga para leer el alma de un hombre, sonsacarle información...vamos a uno de las ciudades más refinadas de poniente. Necesitamos a una mujer tan refinada como podamos...Y yo cuidare de ella.

-Si le sucede algo...-insistió el contable, dándose por vencido

-No le sucederá nada que no ella no quiera que le suceda. Te lo prometo. Y nunca nadie sabrá por mi boca lo que se ha hablado en esta sala.

Gileno se sentía hastiado de aquel tema. Y ligeramente avergonzado de que aquel asesino hubiera conseguido hurgarle así en el alma y exponer uno de sus mas íntimos secretos: que llevaba años enamorado de una mujer a la que no podía tener por qué no era lo suficientemente rico, lo suficientemente famoso o interesante como para que ella le diera siquiera una oportunidad. Y era terriblemente consciente de lo superficial y materialista que resultaba todo aquello. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ningún hombre que hubiera visto el rostro de Bellegere Otherys podría evitarlo.

Pero mientras el hombre largo apuntaba el nombre de RIAGA TERYS a la lista de nombres que ya llevaba, encontró la forma de vengarse. Aun que era consciente de la mezquindad.

-He pensado en quien podríamos llevar de apoyo, por si acaso necesitamos sanación...Terra Orbelo.

La sonrisa del contable se retorció un poco en su boca mientras veía como las pupilas de Enzo se dilataban.

-No hablaras en serio...

-Muy en serio

-¡No te atrevas!

-¿Por qué no? Es una profesional consumada y una experta en las artes sanadoras. E incluso conoce venenos que estoy seguro que ese Harlum ni siquiera ha oído mencionar...

-¡Está loca!- Enzo trago saliva, realmente incomodo. Aquella mujer tenía la habilidad de crisparle los nervios. A él y a todo el que la conociera.

Terra Orbelo. Una mujer que veía el mundo como solo una madre podría verlo. De hecho, Enzo creía que si la cortaba por la mitad, vería la palabra MADRE grabada a fuego en cada loncha que cortara de su carne. No una madre como esa diosa que los de poniente adoraban, una de los siete. No. No era una madre etérea y mitificada que abre los brazos con perdón y comprensión. No esa madre que te escucha con una sonrisa beatifica mientras sana tus heridas emocionales con su amor intangible y eterno.

No. Terra Orbelo era del tipo de madre que te pega un sopapo en toda la oreja si no te comes todas las verduras y que te persigue escoba en ristre con la intención de romperte la crisma si le has pisado el suelo fregado. Terra era el tipo de mujer que ve el mundo de una manera muy simple: gente que le importa, y gente que no.

Y la gente que le importaba la catalogaba en dos grandes grupos: niños buenos a los que hay que darles un premio, y niños malos a los que tiene que castigar y hacer que hagan lo correcto. Por que Terra era así: para ella todos eran niños. Aun que había que decir que era la persona más imparcial que Enzo hubiera conocido: trataba a todo el mundo exactamente igual. Daba lo mismo que fueran nobles, sirvientes, mendigos, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, sacerdotes, maestres...daba igual. Para Terra todos eran niños.

Habían tenido un problemilla con ella cuando Vadid había dejado caer una botella de vino en las cocinas (por alguna razón en lugar de pedirla había intentado robarla a hurtadillas de su propia cocina, quizás por diversión) Terra estuvo persiguiéndolo con una escoba durante un buen rato amenazando con, según sus palabras textuales "meterle seso en esa cabeza tan hueca a escobazos a través de las orejas". Aun que eso no había sido nada como el día que tras un entrenamiento con espada, Lord Arcyth había ido al salón a tomar algo para reponer energías. Terra le vio la cara manchada, con una salpicadura de barro, y ni corta ni perezosa, se chupo el pulgar, lo cogió por la cabeza, se la echo atrás, y comenzó a frotarle la mancha de la cara con el dedo ensalivado a grito de que si no estuviera ella para cuidarlos y mantenerlos limpios irían por el mundo como una panda de zarrapastrosos.

Cuando Arcyth consiguió salir del shock, reclamo ciertas explicaciones sobre esa mujer que después de haberle babeado la cara con un dedo le había regañado gritando que "zurcir calcetines no es fácil, así que o te cortas las uñas de los pies o vas descalzo, que empiezo a pensar que mas que pies tienes zarpas"

Terra no podía evitarlo. Para ella, términos como protocolo, etiqueta, estatus o jerarquía social eran términos que era incapaz de comprender. Ella sencillamente era madre. Y todos los demás, estaban a su cargo. Para ella era así de simple.

Enzo no tenía madre. Y las mujeres del hospicio en el que había vivido gran parte de su infancia no eran muy matriarcales que dijéramos. Terra se había colado en su dormitorio un día a las tantas de la madrugada canturreando que traía ropa limpia. Enzo estuvo a punto de matarla con un cuchillo que tenía escondido bajo la almohada, cosa que Terra nunca supo. Pero ella, que no respetaba mas horario que el suyo propio, había doblado la ropa, la había metido en el armario, se había acercado al aturdidisimo Enzo, lo había empujado bajo las mantas otra vez, lo había arropado y dándole un sonoro y húmedo beso en la frente le había dicho dulcemente que se durmiera, que era muy tarde, y que debía descansar si quería estar fresco por la mañana.

Dicho todo aquello, salió por la puerta con su candil, y la cesta de ropa limpia que aun tenia media carga, y obviamente, iba a colarse en el cuarto de otra persona para hacer su trabajo a deshoras.

Terra era la única persona inmune a las amenazas o a las regañinas que Enzo hubiera conocido. Solo medio respetaba la autoridad de Gileno Narbo, y por que era tan serio que lo consideraba algo así como un "padre" decente. Pero aun así...era escalofriante ver a alguien con una sonrisa perpetua en la boca y hablando a todo el mundo como si tuvieran 5 años. A Enzo, que no había conocido a su madre y que sus matronas habían sido terroríficas mujeres que odiaban su trabajo, le desconcertaba. Y eso era una hazaña que muy pocos habían conocido.

-No- Dijo llanamente al ver que Gileno cogía su pluma

-Si- Sentencio el contable dando el asunto por zanjado.

-Esto va a ser una pesadilla...-Enzo sudo al ver el nombre de TERRA ORBELO apuntado.

-¿No decías que iba a ser divertido?- se le burlo el hombre largo con su tono de voz monocorde.

-Eso era antes de que te saliera la vena sádica y decidieras apuntar a esa autoproclamada matriarca absoluta y demente a esta misión.

-Es una medico competente.

-No discuto sus habilidades. Si no su cordura.

-Nadie que este cuerdo estaría enrolado en esta misión...

Y eso Enzo tuvo que concedérselo.

En los días consecutivos, se junto a todos los miembros de la pequeña comitiva y se les explico la misión. Todos aceptaron. Y en menos de dos días estuvieron preparados para partir.

Habían optado ir por el camino real, en carro. Llevarían algunas mercancías para vender en Lannisport como tapadera.

Solo cuando llevaban día y medio de camino se dieron cuenta de que no eran 8. Eran 9. Myrmelle York, una de las lavanderas del Banco de Hierro. Una de las doncellas de cámara. Nadie sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus funciones, pero la tímida y discreta Myrmelle siempre estaba ahí, con su soso traje marrón y verde y su recatado pelo rubio oscuro recogido en un moño. Siempre mirando el mundo sobre sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas con sus ojos de corderillo perdido, que siempre parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

Enzo supuso que Gileno la habría llamado a última hora. Claro, que Gileno pensó lo mismo. Y no hablaron del tema. Así que la comitiva con su miembro de última hora, partió de camino a Lannisport, para descubrir como conquistar lo inconquistable.

Ese mismo día, mientras el carro de los 9 Braavosi aun era distinguible en la distancia, el castellano recibió un cuervo que iba dirigido a Harlum. Era algo personal, pero no tanto como para no redirigirlo, o eso pensó él. Copio el rollo, guardo el original para entregarlo al maestre cuando llegara, y envió un cuervo a Invernalia para el Maestre. Con un poco de suerte, lo recibiría allí.


	32. Chapter 32

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: creo que cabria decir que en esta historia, justo antes de que los personajes se dividieran en dos grupos (los Minkundis/Casimiro/dornienses en el norte y los Braavosi a occidente, el máster de la partida era otra persona. Hasta ese momento más o menos, una servidora llevaba a Sarrah. A partir de ese momento, yo fui la máster, y la anterior máster paso a llevar a Khayla, la Dorniense, aun que al principio venia poco a las partidas y por eso su personaje no hacia gran cosa más que ir de acompañante.**_

 _ **Cabe decir que todo el giro argumental en Lannisport fue una partida que prepare para unas jornadas, en concreto, las jornadas Ciudad de Arkham, en Córdoba. Así que si alguno de aquellos jugadores que se unieron a la odisea que fue aquella partida, que sepáis que me acuerdo con mucho cariño de vosotros.**_

 _ **He de añadir que ha sido la primera vez que he visto a un grupo de jugadores mandar callar al máster para poder seguir gritándose unos a otros sobre cómo actuar, pues estaban tan metidos en personaje que no concebían el continuar la historia hasta que no discernieran que iban a hacer y cómo iban a hacerlo. Pese a que me quede en shock por qué no me dejaban hacer mi parte como directora de juego, me lo pase como una enana al verlos tan emocionados quitándose los rotuladores unos a otros para apuntar sus ideas en los mapas plastificados y discutiendo las estrategias a seguir como si realmente les fuera la vida en ellos.**_

 _ **A todos ellos solo tengo una cosa que decirles: Gracias por una partida de CHyF épica, chicos, estéis donde estéis. Este capítulo va por vosotros, espero acordarme de todo, que hicisteis muchas cosas y de todo esto hace algún tiempo ya. Pero de verdad, espero estar a la altura del increíble despliegue de ingenio que demostrasteis tener, pues os aseguro, que jamás espere que resolvierais las cosas como lo hicisteis. Así es el rol: planear una aventura para que los jugadores recorran los únicos caminos que no tenías planeados de antemano. Ciudad de Arkham fue todo un desafío, pero una autentica experiencia. Gracias de nuevo a todos.**_

CAPITULO 32: En el camino dorado

El viaje fue bastante lento. Habían tomado la ruta menos rápida, pero también la más segura. Y por no mencionar que también era la más discreta.

Cruzaron lentamente el dominio en su carreta, en la que Gileno solía pasarse horas con algunos de sus libros y mapas, sentado, estudiando.

Tierras de Occidente era el reino más rico con diferencia, donde abundaban las minas de oro y plata. Tenían uno de los puertos comerciales más grandes, y aun que el camino hasta allí por rutas marinas era largo y pesado, todos los reinos iban allí, e incluso desde Essos.

Gileno tomaba notas tranquilamente desde su improvisado despacho en la trasera del carro, sentado sobre un barril y usando dos cajas llenas de botellas de vino y piezas de lino bordadas como escritorio, digno como un rey en su sala del trono.

Había aprendido bastante. Por el norte lindaban con la tierra de los ríos, protegidos por el bastión de Colmillo Dorado, casa natal de los Lafford, que proporcionaban tropas de caballería e infantería ligera. Una casa noble y rica que en la Danza de Dragones se habían unido al bando de Aegon II. Perdieron. Durante la rebelión de Fuegoscuro volvieron a permanecer leales a los Targaryen. Y volvieron a perder. Incluso durante la rebelión de Robert Baratheon, los Lafford fueron los únicos de Tierras de Occidente que no obedecieron la orden de los Lannister de no involucrarse y acudieron a la defensa de los Targaryen. Y volvieron a perder cuando Tywin Lannister decidió tomar Desembarco del Rey y saquearlo. Acabaron doblando la rodilla y jurando no volver a revelarse y ser leales antes a los Lannister que a la propia corona. Y llevan desde entonces pagando más de la mitad de la producción de sus minas de oro a las arcas de Roca Casterly como compensación por sus "delitos" de traición. Gileno sonrió. Quizás por ahí tuvieran una entrada. Eran los protectores que vigilaban el reino desde el norte.

Desde el sur, estaban protegidos por Refugio Quebrado, bastión de la familia Crackhall. Había oído hablar de ellos. Unos cabrones duros, despiadados y medio salvajes que disfrutaban de las carnicerías. Formaban gran parte del grueso de la infantería pesada de los Lannister. Vigilaban sobretodo el Camino del Mar, la ruta que vadea la costa continental occidental. Nadie pasa por ese sendero sin su permiso. Y eran guardias brutales que disfrutaban de su oficio.

Desde el mar, las costas estaban protegidas por las patrullas navieras de Isla Bella, y por la península de Kayce. Era curioso lo de Kayce. Controlada por la familia Kenning, que fueron en origen hombres del hierro a los que los Lannister compraron, dándoles esas tierras y otorgándoles títulos y honores a cambio de que protegieran las costas de Tierras de Occidente de sus propios compatriotas. La flota de los Kenning ha mantenido el mar del ocaso libre de hombres del hierro mucho tiempo, salvo escaramuzas ocasionales no demasiado importantes. Gileno tomo buena nota de eso.

Marca ceniza, ValdeCuerno, Maizal, el Risco, El nacimiento del Piedracaida, Refugio de Plata... ubicaciones y mas ubicaciones se abrían lentamente ante el escrutinio del contable que pasaba los dedos sobre el mapa primorosamente pintado.

Todo aquel reino solo era llano en la zona de la costa. Y no toda. Montañas, colinas y cerros se extendían por doquier. No tan altas como en el valle de Arryn. Y no tan escarpadas. Pero montañas por todas partes. Gileno frunció el ceño.

Claro que había pastos y tierras de labranza y cultivo, pero el valle no era tierras de occidente. En el valle, los núcleos urbanos eran pequeños. Desperdigados por todas partes y fáciles de sustentar. Aquí se hablaba de grandes ciudades. Sobre todo, Lannisport. No tan grande como Desembarco, pero poco le faltaba. Y más con toda la población temporal que iba y se iba para comercio o transacciones.

Hizo un cálculo rápido. Producción/consumo. Y no le salían las cuentas. Eso quería decir que los occidentales tenían que conseguir los bienes de consumo en otra parte. Los tenían que comprar. A fin de cuentas, si puedes pagar por el pan no vas a mancharte las manos cultivando trigo y moliendo harina. Gileno tomo una nota más en sus apuntes: averiguar quiénes eran los suministradores.

Esos libros no debería haberlos sacado de la fortaleza. Harlum no estaría contento cuando se diera cuenta que los habían llevado con ellos. Pero los necesitaban. Hubieran tardado meses en memorizar toda esa información que necesitaban. Y el reino occidental era grande. No conocían todos las casas e historia que necesitarían. Así que uno de los carpinteros del castillo les había hecho varios recovecos y fondos falsos en el carro que podían usar para esconder los libros, las notas de Gileno, y la bolsa con más de 100 dragones de oro que habían llevado para sobornos, gastos, imprevistos y cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

Manel se había estado aburriendo. Mucho. Muchísimo. Y solo hay una cosa más inestable que un Braavosi aburrido, y es que ese Braavosi fuera un jaque. Mientras seguían el camino dorado uno de los días desapareció. Reapareció tres días después con un caballo extra con unas alforjas llenas de botellas.

-¿Se puede saber que has hecho?- Betharius no daba crédito a lo que veía- ¡El largo está furioso! ¿Dónde has estado?

-Dicen que los vinos del dominio son muy buenos, ya que estábamos por aquí quería comprobarlo- Manel era todo sonrisas.

-Los vinos buenos son los dorados del rejo y los tintos dornienses- Riaga lo miraba muy seria. Parecía una institutriz decepcionada con uno de sus pupilos, y eso le hizo sudar frio a Manel.

-¿Y el rejo no está en el dominio?- Manel enarco las cejas con curiosidad. Aun que le daba un poco igual realmente. Había conseguido vino, y eso eran grandes noticias.

-Sí, está en el dominio, pero no en esta zona- Riaga lo miro bastante molesta por todo aquel revuelo y falta de seriedad- el rejo es una isla en el sudoeste, más allá de Antigua.

-Bueno, sigue siendo vino del dominio, seguro que malo no es- Manel mordió el corcho de una de las botellas y lo arranco a tirones dando un trago. Generoso como era, paso la botella a sus compañeros de viaje. Betharius la tomo y también bebió.

-Ejem...-la fría y monótona voz de Gileno los envaro a todos. Betharius escondió de manera instintiva la botella a su espalda, aun que sabía que era un gesto infantil y absurdo.- ¿De donde ha salido ese vino, Manel?

-¡Lo gane en una apuesta!- Canturreo alegremente el jaque

-¿Y el caballo?

-Lo conseguí tras tener que matar a cuchilladas al perdedor de la apuesta donde gane el vino por acusarme de hacer trampas- Manel sonreía como si la vida le fuera en ello

-¿Hiciste trampas?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero él lo dijo por despecho por que es imposible que me hubiera pillado

-Manel, voy a preguntarlo solo una vez, ¿está claro?- Gileno lo miraba con sus ojos oscuros de pez muerto, lo desapasionado de su tono de voz indicaba que podía dar con la misma parsimonia la orden de que le trajeran un tazón de sopa o una ejecución masiva de niños en una plaza pública- ¿porque te fuiste sin decir a donde ibas?

-Pensé que tener un poco de vino a mano nos vendría bien. A muchos guardias de caminos se los soborna mejor con una jarra de alegría liquida que con dinero, y de paso se le puede sacar conversación y nunca se sabe que se les puede escapar...-Manel hablaba rápido, casi atropelladamente

Hubo un segundo de tensísimo silencio donde todos los presentes se apartaron un poco. Menos Terra. Terra no se había enterado de nada porque se estaba echando una siesta en el carro en esos momentos.

-¿Has planeado mucho esa respuesta y la has ensayado para que sonara bien y no ordenara que te cortaran las orejas, verdad?- Gileno no hablaba, susurraba. Manel se puso rojo hasta las orejas y removió los pies incomodo en la tierra del camino.

-Un poco, la verdad. No te voy a mentir. ¡Pero es que me aburría! ¡Tenía que salir y desfogarme o me hubiera vuelto loco! ¡Y he vuelto con vino! Y otro caballo

Gileno resoplo.

-Esta vez pase, Manel. Pero como vuelvas a irte aun que sea para ir a mear sin avisar, mas te vale que no regreses, porque ordenare que te corten las orejas si me siento generoso o la cabeza si me pillas de mal humor, ¿está claro?

Manel asintió con la cabeza, como un niño pequeño que ha recibido una buena bronca. Pero Gileno no vio la sonrisilla que se le dibujo en la cara. Ya tenía entretenimiento para el resto del viaje: se paso avisando a Gileno absolutamente de todo. Cada vez que tenía que ir a regar un árbol, cada vez que iba a coger algo, cuando se iba a dormir...Manel convirtió el hecho de tocarle las narices a Gileno cumpliendo "exactamente" sus instrucciones en todo un arte.

Una semana después, todos estaban un poco de los nervios. Terra estaba como loca por que Gileno era demasiado estricto. Riaga no estaba de buen humor por la falta de comodidades en el campo. Jeyma se aburría tanto como Manel y se dedicaba a "mover de sitio" las cosas de todos sin robarlas solo para no perder habilidades. Enzo no estaba acostumbrado a viajar con gente y estaba hosco y apartado de todos para mantener cierta intimidad y tranquilidad, cosa que aun ponía más de los nervios a todos los demás. Por no mencionar a Allaquo, al que habían dicho que no podía vestir con su estilo habitual y estaba de un humor de perros por tener que ir tan "discreto". Aun que las palabras que le había usado eran más bien aburrido, soso, sin glamur y poco estiloso.

Cuando llegaron a la frontera que separa el dominio de tierras de occidente, en el recodo del camino que conducía a Cuevahonda, Enzo dio el alto.

-¿Que sucede ahora?- Gileno no estaba precisamente de buen humor

-Mas a delante deberían haber patrullas de vigilancia, guardas de caminos...-Enzo se acerco y miro el mapa- Y mira eso

Gileno miro el mapa con curiosidad.

-No veo nada especial...

Pero Betharius si lo vio

-¿Esa fortaleza es de los Clegaine? ¿Los del perro y la montaña?- pregunto con cierto sadismo en su voz

-Los jefes querían no solo que investigáramos. Querían que tanteáramos una posible invasión- Enzo acaricio el mapa con los dedos- Si provocáramos un poco de caos, una cierta inestabilidad...

-Allanaríamos camino- Betharius sonrió- Pero solo somos tres combatientes.

-No necesitamos más para crear un poco de caos. Cerca de refugio de plata y en Cuevahonda hay docenas de pequeñas aldeas mineras y campamentos de trabajadores...

-¿Atacar a unos y echar culpa a otros y viceversa?- Betharius lo había pillado a la primera. Manel orbito como quien no quiere la cosa hacia quienes proponían un plan de acción que implicara cierto nivel de violencia.

-Es arriesgado- La suave voz del hombre largo rompió el momento como un atronador campanazo- Llamaríamos la atención

-Pero podría ser efectivo- comento alegremente Manel- Atacamos algunas granjas, molinos o campamentos mineros de un señorío, diciendo que nos envía el otro señor. Así los lores de estos lares empezarían a enzarzarse unos con otros...

-Sois solo tres espadas...-Gileno no las tenía todas consigo

-De sobra- Enzo miro a Gileno y asintió con la cabeza- Es una buena idea...

Gileno suspiro, rindiéndose. Asintió. Montaron un pequeño campamento en el recodo del camino. Y los tres guerreros cogieron caballos para ir a hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

Lo primero que tenían que hacer fue sencillo. Enzo busco a una patrulla de soldados de la zona. Los siguió, y mientras estaban distraídos, enveneno sus suministros. Luego solo tuvo que enterrar los cadáveres, y hacerse con las ropas y armaduras.

Volvieron al campamento del resto de Braavosi para dejar las armaduras extra que habían conseguido, y los caballos que les sobraban.

Luego todo se volvió mas extraño. Enfundados con sus nuevas armaduras, Manel, Enzo y Betharius partieron buscando las mejores opciones para su plan. Encontraron un molino en las cercanías. O más bien, era una prensa, de un granjero que tenía unos enormes huertos de perales y hacia sidra con esas frutas. Esperaron a que cayera la noche. Habían descubierto el blasón de los Serrett de Refugio de plata en el pequeño pabellón en el patio delantero del molino. Tres familias vivían en la granja. Cuando la luna estuvo alta, entraron con sigilo. Enzo degolló a todos los adultos mientras dormían. Menos a un par de mozos que aun trabajaban aun que fuera de noche. Manel se encargo de ellos. Abrieron la puerta a Betharius, y fueron arrastrando de los pelos a los niños entre gritos y lloros hasta atarlos a todos en el salón de la granja.

Todos agradecieron llevar los cascos puestos, ninguno disfrutaba de lo que estaban haciendo. Betharius decapito a todos los cadáveres de los adultos, y las bajo a la cocina. Los críos aullaron y lloraron como locos.

Amontonaron las cabezas y dejaron a los críos atados, y Manel, que era el que más maña tenia con las artes dibujo tres enormes perros con sangre en la pared. Tres perros con pavos reales muertos en sus fauces. Los pavos reales eran los símbolos de los Serrett.

-¿Qué hacemos con los mocosos?-mascullo Betharius bien alto, para que los niños los oyeran. Había ensayado aquella frase lo bastante como para que no se le notara el acento Braavosi

-Los Clegaine no pagan lo bastante bien como para mancharme las manos matando mocosos, aun que ellos mataran críos para hacerse con un señorío- Respondió Manel, tal y como tenían planeado

-Entonces sigamos, aun tenemos nombres que tachar de la lista...-Betharius vio como sus dos compañeros asentían. Y se largaron de allí, sabiendo que algunos de los críos rondarían los 13 o 14 años, y que no se iban a olvidar de aquello.

Asaltaron un par de lugares más. Una granja lechera en la que dijeron ser soldados de los Lydden de Cuevahonda, atacando una propiedad de Refugio de Plata. Y una pequeña hospedería, de los Clegaine, diciendo que eran de los Serrett.

En las siguientes noches, casi reventando los caballos, atacaron también un par de aldeas. O al menos, colándose de noche, un par de casas de cada aldea, masacrando a todos menos a los niños, pero en esta ocasión los diálogos eran diferentes...

-Date prisa- decía Betharius- Lord Tywin quiere que acabaremos con esto lo más rápido posible

-¿Por qué querría Lord Tywin matar a estos don nadie?- respondía Manel siempre

-Yo no hago preguntas al que paga sobre el por qué quiere meter bajo tierra a los suyos...-respondía Betharius encogiéndose de hombros mientras limpiaba la sangre de su enorme hacha.

Para cuando volvieron al campamento, 10 días después, pudieron ver que las guardias en los caminos se habían duplicado, y que las escuadras de las diferentes casas se miraban unas a otras con hostilidad.

Las armaduras Occidentaleñas que habían conseguido, así como las capas, los blasones y las espadas estaban a buen recaudo en el doble fondo del carro, cubiertas por todo lo que tenían.

Manel había pedido a Gileno permiso para ir a coger su laúd, y disfruto oyendo rechinar los dientes del contable, era la vigésima vez en aquella mañana que le pedía permiso para ir a algún sitio. Y se paso el resto del viaje sentado en el cabestrante del carro cantando alegremente mientras tocaba. El efecto general era el de un grupo despreocupado de mercaderes que se aburrían lo bastante en su trayecto para ir cantando. Terra, Jeyma y Riaga también cantaban, entre risas y jocosas bromas. Lo más raro de todo fue cuando Betharius se unió a la canción con su voz ronca y cascada.

Y cuando vieron a una patrulla de guardias en el camino, ni siquiera se molestaron. Siguieron hasta ponerse a la altura del guarda que les daba el alto y frenaron. Manel tenía instrucciones de hacer como que tomaba el mando, y con su más fuerte acento Braavosi y su más radiante sonrisa se encaro al guardia.

-Buenos días tengáis, ser. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días. ¿Cuáles son sus asuntos?- Manel miro al soldado con ojo crítico. Tenía una buena armadura, llevaba blasones de la casa Lefford y tenía el envaramiento en su actitud de los caballeros de noble cuna.

-Nos contrataron para transportar unas mercancías. Algo de vino, salazones y telas bordadas.- Manel señalo los bultos en el carro con el dedo con despreocupación- Nos esperan en el mercado en tres días.

Dos de los soldados se habían asomado en el carro y estaban cotilleando con desgana las mercancías. Uno de ellos miro al que parecía estar al mando y asintió con la cabeza

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto cortésmente Betharius

-Han habido ataques en las aldeas de la zona y algunos asaltos en los caminos- Fue la escueta respuesta.

-Por eso lo contratamos a él- Manel señalo con el dedo a Betharius- Es nuestro escolta

-¿Un escolta?- El guardia que parecía mandar se envaro mucho, mirando al guerrero- ¿por un poco de vino y telas bordadas?

-Somos mercaderes y transportistas y viajo con mi familia- Esta vez fue Gileno quien hablo- Cuando podemos permitirnos un escolta, lo contratamos.- y con mis dos compañeros.- Esta vez señalaba a Allaquo y a Enzo.

-¿Su familia?- el guardia parecía estupefacto

-Mi hijo...-Gileno apoyo una mano en el hombro de Manel, aun que todos sabían lo que le tenía que estar doliendo el alma haciendo aquello- Y mis dos hijas. Y mi esposa.

-¿Viaja con toda su familia?- El guardia no daba crédito a lo que oía

-Vine a comerciar en poniente por algún tiempo. Traje a toda la familia para que siguiéramos juntos. Pero cuando lleguemos a Lannisport cogeremos un barco para volver a Braavos.- Gileno hacia su mejor esfuerzo por sonar veraz y "humano", aun que su típico tono de voz monocorde y neutro aun resonaba en sus palabras.

-Comprendo...-aquel hombre lo miraba con escepticismo. Los soldados de aquel grupo estaban pululando con nerviosismo tras él como si no supieran exactamente qué hacer.

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio en el que nadie dijo nada y todos intercambiaban miradas tensas. Enzo ya había empuñado sus dagas bajo la capa y estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un arpa.

Pero Riaga rompió aquel instante tan incomodo saliendo de la trasera del carro, descubriéndose la cabeza y dejando que su espeso pelo negro se desparramara sobre sus hombros, mirándolos a todos como una doncella asustadiza que no comprende que sucede.

-¿Padre, hay algún problema?- la cortesana bajo del carro y camino hacia Gileno cogiéndole de la mano. Y acto seguido giro su adorable cabeza mirando al soldado líder. Lo miro como Gileno sabe que miran las cortesanas a los hombres antes de que se maten entre sí por sus favores...bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos, subiendo los parpados...como un cachorrito adorable que necesita ser protegido...pero que promete crecer y convertirse en una fiera. Gileno, a 12 metros de distancia, pudo oír tragar saliva a aquel soldado.

-Espero que no haya problemas, querida- Susurro Gileno que tomo de la mano a Riaga bien a la vista de todos, como si quisiera dejar claro que iba a protegerla- ¿Hay algún problema, ser?

-No...-Aquel hombre se veía turbado ante la visión de Riaga, y Gileno agradeció a los dioses que los hombres de Poniente solo estuvieran acostumbrados a mujeres mansas y dóciles o a putas descaradas. Cualquier cosa que se saliera de esa norma los solía pillar desprevenidos y desarmados.

-Va a anochecer...-comento con voz rota el soldado de la boca seca- no es seguro andar por los caminos de noche. Pueden acampar cerca de nuestro campamento, les protegeremos.

Se presento como Stefan Lefford, y era capitán de una brigada de guardas de caminos. Y mientras Manel y Allaquo invitaban a vino a los soldados y se dedicaban a socializar alegremente, el capitán Stefan era abordado por Riaga, que le había llevado un cuenco de asado de cerdo y hablaba con el tranquilamente, interpretando un papel digno de premio de una doncella modosa y agradecida por qué un caballero en su brillante armadura la ha rescatado de la incomodidad y los peligros de un camino plagado de bandidos y salteadores.

Gileno sintió algo de pena por aquel hombre, pues había caído como un insecto en las redes de una experta araña.

Incluso añadió cierta cantidad de misterio. Sentada, muy recta, bebiendo de modo recatado. Como haría una noble. Eso hizo que Stefan la mirara de forma extraña, pero cada vez que le preguntaba, Riaga apartaba el rostro como una doncella atribulada y decía que era la hija de un mercader. Y tal era su maestría en el arte de la seducción que hasta se ruborizaba cuando debía hacerlo. O cuando se suponía que los colores debían subir a las mejillas. Enzo y Gileno siempre se sorprendían al ver aquello. Se supone que el teñirse de rojo era una respuesta involuntaria del cuerpo a ciertas situaciones vergonzosas o incomodas...pero Riaga era capaz de hacer que su rostro se sonrojara a voluntad. Y eso siempre les dejaba con una sensación incomoda en la boca del estomago.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie supo exactamente qué había pasado, pero encontraron a Riaga y al capitán Lefford donde los dejaron, al lado de la hoguera, hablando. Pero todos se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre ellos. O al menos, algo había cambiado en la actitud del capitán, que parecía dispuesto a beber los vientos por Riaga.

Hasta pudieron oír el desgarro de su voluntad cuando dijeron que tenían que continuar su camino.

-Ojala pudiéramos volver a vernos, capitán...-Susurro Riaga a su última conquista, e incluso dejo que los ojos se le empañaran en una maestría suprema, llenos de lagrimas, pero sin derramar ninguna, demostrando una dignidad fuera del alcance de campesinas e hijas de mercaderes, dejando que a ojos del capitán el misterio que suponía Riaga Terys creciera aun mas.

Cuando hubieron partido, Riaga le hizo señas a Enzo.

-¿Querido, podrías ir discretamente hacia atrás y averiguar si nuestro capitán nos sigue? ¿Lo harías por mi?- Riaga le guiño descarada un ojo a Enzo. Y el asesino rodo los ojos incomodo, asintiendo.

Media hora después, Enzo reapareció entre las sombras y monto en su caballo para volver a donde Riaga lo esperaba sentada en el carro.

-Él y tres de sus hombres parece que regresan a Lannisport por el camino dorado, Riaga.

-Bien...-La cortesana parecía haber recibido un gran cumplido y se sentaba satisfecha.

-A mí también me persiguen los hombres cuando quiero...-Mascullo Jeyma, que se había cruzado de brazos y miraba a Riaga un tanto celosa.

-Querida, que corran detrás de ti porque saben que les has robado la bolsa y las joyas no cuenta...-Riaga le sonrió con cortesía, haciendo que Jeyma se ruborizara violentamente y la mirara aun con más rabia.

-Si seguís hablándoos así os voy a estirar de las orejas a las dos...-les gruño Terra.

Ver la ciudad desde lejos fue una visión que los dejo a todos bastante sorprendidos: Lannisport era un valle rodeado por el norte- este por una impresionante cordillera montañosa que le hacía de muro natural, con una enorme grieta entre las montañas donde habían puesto las puertas principales de la ciudad. La propia fortaleza de la roca era una montaña dentro del mar, unida a la ciudad por una avenida, con medio castillo excavado en la propia piedra y medio construido en la cumbre de la montaña, con torreones y enormes terrazas acomodadas en la orografía de la piedra.

Abierta al oeste al mar, con toda la línea de costa formando un inmenso puerto marítimo, y todo el sur cerrado con una impresionante muralla que se curvaba hacia el norte hasta fusionarse con las montañas.

Desde lejos se podía ver la Torre del León Rampante, una de las mayores edificaciones de poniente: una torre alta y esbelta erizada de ballestas y escorpiones, con una catapulta en la cima y un torreón en cuya cúspide reposaba la mayor lente myriense de todo Poniente, la torre vigilaba el puerto, y viendo lo que tenían delante, comprendieron de pronto porque todo el mundo pensaba que tanto Lannisport como Roca Casterly eran inexpugnables: abierta al mar, con un puerto que se extendía de manera provocadora por toda la costa de la ciudad, islas defendiendo sus fronteras costeras, defensas naturales en forma de cordilleras, y un muro que podría haber sido la envidia de la fortaleza roja... por no mencionar las mejores armas de defensa que el oro podía comprar.

Pero nada comparado con la Torre de Occidente. La torre más alta construido en lo más alto del risco más elevado de Roca Casterly. Tan elevado que la cumbre de sus almenas a veces parecían arañar las nubes. Siempre se había rumoreado que desde su punto más alto, quien contemplara las vistas tendría al alcance de sus ojos todo el reino Occidental.

-esto va a ser duro...-comento Betharius tras el primer vistazo- un sitio seria difícil de realizar, demasiada área montañosa. E infiltrar tropas sería difícil de buenas a primeras va a ser directamente imposible...

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- Respondió Gileno, imperturbable- lo que tenemos que averiguar es como hacerlo pese a las apariencias.

-Ninguna fortaleza es inexpugnable- Comento Enzo por lo bajo

-Pues esta casi lo es...-La cantarina voz de Allaquo hizo que todos se giraran a mirarlo- ¿qué pasa? ¿Yo no puedo opinar? Puede que no sepa mucho de operaciones militares pero este lugar tiene que ser difícil de tomar. Si no, alguien yal o habría intentado hace mucho

-Ya lo han intentado- Intervino Gileno, con un ligerísimo toque sombrío en la voz- Y todos han fracasado.

-Genial...-Allaquo parecía deprimido- Unos antecedentes impresionantes,...

-Oh, vamos, ¿qué gracia tendría tomar una fortaleza inexpugnable si ya la han tomado antes? ¿Que sería entonces? ¿Casi inexpugnable?- Manel no perdía el entusiasmo ante nada.

-Olvidemos eso de momento- Enzo quería terminar con todo aquel charlar por charlar de una vez- ¿qué debemos hacer a continuación?

-Nos esperan. Tengo un contacto en la ciudad, un compañero del Banco de Hierro- Gileno carraspeo incomodo ante el hecho de ser el centro de atención de aquella manera- Nos ha buscado unas cuantas localizaciones para instalarnos y cambiar de casa de ser necesario. También nos ha preparad o algo de información básica sobre la ciudad.

Cruzaron las puertas de la ciudad. Eran triples. Habían construido andamios entre las aéreas intermedias con balconadas en la ladera de la montaña en ambos lados, con arqueros apostados a todas horas.

Aquellas puertas eran la única entrada conocida de la ciudad. Y lo primero que te encontrabas al acceder a Lannisport era una férrea seguridad, con un cuartel permanente y una garita de guardias fuertemente armada. Ese era el recibimiento que todos los que entraban por tierra tenían al llegar a la ciudad portuaria más rica de poniente. Todos los carros eran inspeccionados, y todos los mercaderes y transportista interrogados. Si alguien se ponía nervioso o hacia algo raro, era retenido. Allí no se andaban con rodeos ni con chiquitas.

Consiguieron pasar sin mucho retraso aquella seguridad agobiante y férrea y cruzaron tranquilamente. Y ahí fue donde vieron la senda de la roca, que torcía a la derecha. Una gran avenida rica y adoquinada que conducía directamente a Roca Casterly. Y en aquel cruce, estaba La Corona del León. Una casa de huéspedes y taberna donde un rey se podría hospedar sin una sola queja sobre la calidad del servicio. Claro que los precios no eran algo que cualquiera pudiera permitirse. Y allí estaba, la enorme edificación de La Corona del León dando la bienvenida a la ciudad. Tras una serie de puertas blindadas y una serie de cuarteles y una guarnición militar constante. Desde luego el mensaje no podía ser más claro: si no tienes dinero, algo que vender o comprar, no eres bienvenido.

Entraron en la ciudad y cruzaron todo el barrio de la bienvenida, una zona increíblemente limpia, con tiendas y locales donde si tenias suficiente dinero podías encontrar cualquier cosa. Desde cristal coloreado Volantino hasta amatistas de más allá de Asshai de las sombras, sombreros con plumas Braavosi, encajes de Myr y brocados Meereenos, perfumes Pentosis o licores de Norvos. El barrio de la bienvenida se abría a los recién llegados tras pasar las barriadas de villas de los ricos y los poderos, con todos los palacetes que bordeaban la senda de la roca hasta Roca Casterly.

Avanzaron lentamente con su carro a través de las calles atestadas de vendedores, comerciantes, aguadores, compradores y residentes. No fue tarea fácil. Y la cosa aun se puso más complicada cuando llegaron a la plaza del gran septo.

El corazón de la ciudad latía con un bullicio atronador. Los olores de los vendedores de pasteles y asado lo llenaban todo. Pero lo que realmente aturdía era la cacofonía aromática de los perfumeros mezclada con los vendedores de especias. Rosas, pimienta, carne estofada, almizcle, nardos, vendedores de animales y sus residuos... todo se mezclaba con los efluvios de tanta gente en un mismo lugar bajo el sol y resultaba igual de efectivo para aturdir a alguien que un puñetazo entre los ojos.

Todos los Braavosi lo reconocieron nada más verlo. Un edificio grande y rectangular en un lugar privilegiado de la plaza del Gran Septo. Una magnifica construcción sobria y simple, rodeada de columnas cuadradas y altos ventanales largos y estrechos que estriaban los muros de aquella magnífica obra arquitectónica. Una copia exacta aun que algo más pequeña que la sede central del banco de hierro en Braavos. Solo que todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos y fríos al ver que las letras que había sobre la puerta principal declaraban orgullosamente al mundo BANCA LANNISTER.

-Espera... ¿qué?- Manel miro aquel edificio sorprendido- ¿Estoy soñando o es una réplica de la sede en casa?

-No, no te equivocas, es exactamente igual- Betharius estaba muy sorprendidos

Gileno fruño el ceño. No le gustaba cuando las cosas no iban como debían ir. Allí debería de poner BANCO DE HIERRO DE BRAAVOS. No banca Lannister. Aquello no le gustaba. Hacía cinco años habían recibido permiso para construir aquel edificio. Una sede de la banca en tierras de occidente. Había oficinas y pequeñas sedes en todo poniente, pero jamás habían recibido permiso para edificar una sede en condiciones. Ni siquiera en Desembarco.

Aquello había sido sonado. Y ahora...aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. Y no le gustaba cuando las cosas no cuadraban. Gileno tomo aliento, bajo del carro, y se aliso la chaqueta con las manos. Su aspecto debía ser impoluto. Las cosas debían estar en si sitio. Y debían estar bien.

-Esperadme en la plaza.- Fue la única instrucción que dio. Y se adentro en el edificio todo dignidad

Los cajeros que vio eran rubios. Y de tez blanca. No había un solo Braavosi a la vista. O al menos, ninguno característicamente Braavosi. Se acerco a uno de los contables que hacia cálculos en una de las mesas y carraspeo.

-Este no era el edificio del Banco de Hierro Braavosi?- comento con un marcado acento, a propósito.

-No, es la banca Lannister. Pero acogemos a una delegación de la banca de hierro Braavosi.- El contable lo miro de forma tan desapasionada como el propio Gileno. Se giro, y señalo uno de los pasillos laterales- Siga por ahí, al fondo, el último giro, a la derecha. Allí encontrara su oficina.

Gileno dio las gracias, siguió las indicaciones, y encontró una diminuta placa de bronce en una portezuela. Llamo, y cuando recibió una respuesta, entro.

Era un diminuto despacho, no más grande que un cuarto de escobas. Con un escritorio encajonado con una pequeña caja de caudales en uno rincón. Encontró a su conocido allí, esperándolo, mirándolo con cierta sorpresa. Llevaba el sombrerito escalonado morado de los banqueros, aun que Gileno odiaba llevarlo.

-Gileno Narbo!- Sonrió el otro contable con sorpresa

-Nirme Toorch...-Gileno le hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza- Cuanto tiempo.

-Mucho, no te esperaba hasta dentro de algunos días.

-Antes de caer en las formalidades, ¿puedes explicarme porque el nombre de nuestra institución no está en la fachada de este edificio?

Nirme Toorch suspiro. Y su expresión cambio. Era la furia de un contable al que no le salen las cuentas.

-Recibimos permiso para construir el edificio para el banco. Pero cuando estuvo casi terminado, resulto que Lord Tywin tuvo a bien advertirnos tras toda la inversión y todos los gastos de construcción que no podríamos tomar posesión de el por que según las leyes de Tierras de Occidente ningún foráneo puede comprar de forma legal tierras o propiedades aquí. Alquilarlas si, pero poseerlas no.

-¿No investigasteis las leyes locales?- Gileno no daba crédito a lo que oía

-Claro, pero ningún Maestre al que preguntamos tuvo a bien decirnos ese pequeño detalle, por no mencionar que los tomos de leyes que adquirimos, todos y cada uno de ellos, una página arrancada. Adivina cual...

Gileno se sentía indignado, pero Nirme siguió hablando

-Claro está que Lord Tywin estaba tan, tan disgustado por el malentendido que cuando tomo posesión del edificio que le había salido gratis, nos presto este despacho como sede, a un alquiler mensual a un precio módico. Intentamos negociar el alquiler del territorio para poder hacer uso del edificio, pero dado que está en una ubicación tan céntrica en la ciudad, y el necesitaba una sede para su banca fuera de Roca Casterly, no vio motivo para no aprovechar una edificación ya viable para ser tomada, y bueno...puedes imaginarte el resto...

Gileno y Nirme se miraron y ambos comprendieron el insulto que aquello representaba

-¿Saben en casa lo que ha pasado?- Gileno no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Claro, les informe enseguida. Pero legalmente no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Y extraoficialmente?- Gileno había bajado mucho el tono de su voz

-¿Por qué crees que sigo aquí cuando me avisaste de que venias?- Nirme tenía la expresión de un hombre que quería venganza mas allá de la tinta y las leyes de los hombres.

Nirme saco un legajo enorme de papeles y se lo tendió a Gileno.

-Todo lo que me pediste. Mapas de la ciudad, antiguos y nuevos. Un par de volúmenes de historia de la ciudad y de los Lannister, y algunas notas personales mías de cosas que he ido averiguando que creo que te podían ser de interés. Os he alquilado tres estancias diferentes, pagadas para tres meses. Están los tres alquileres a tu nombre, así que podréis moveros de uno al otro como queráis y cuando queráis. Tenéis tres habitaciones en una posada del puerto. La cueva de la sirena. Un ático en la casa de un Pentosi en el barrio de la ladera, y una casita de huéspedes en la barriada de Castere.

-Bien.- Fue lo único que Gileno dijo.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame. Pero si no quieres meter al banco en más apuros de los que ya estamos aquí, te recomendaría que solo recurrieras a mí como último recurso...

-Lo comprendo, pero antes de irme voy a necesitar que hagas algunas averiguaciones por mí.

-Que necesitas, Gileno?

El hombre largo saco de su chaqueta una nota. Un papel donde había ido apuntando ciertas cosas durante el viaje. Se la tendió a Nirme. Este lo leyó, arqueo una ceja y miro al hombre largo con una sonrisa desconcertada.

-Supongo que no quieres que haga preguntas al respecto

-Supondrías bien.

-Va a ser difícil...

-No hay prisa- Gileno se encogió de hombros

-Supongo que tampoco habrá tiempo para pausas.

-Exacto.

Los dos hombres se miraron. Y los dos asintieron. Nirme quemo el papel en uno de los candiles y lo dejo caer en un vaso de peltre, donde ardió hasta consumirse y no dejar pruebas.

-Cuando tenga información mandare a uno de mis muchachos a las tres localizaciones para hacértelo saber.

-Cuando mandes al recadero, vendré a recoger los datos...

-Me tienes muy intrigado, Gileno. No sé si todo esto va a ser sencillo o limpio...

-Tengo mis instrucciones, y tú las tuyas. Es todo lo que debería preocuparte- Gileno cogió los papeles y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, dejando a Nirme bastante desconcertado- Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto.

-Buena suerte Gileno. Creo que te hará falta...

Mientras el hombre largo se iba, Nirme cerró los ojos y se arrellano en su asiento rememorando todos los nombres y contactos a los que podía recurrir para averiguar lo que Gileno le había pedido averiguar. Iba a ser difícil...

El contable salió del edificio de la banca Lannister a grandes zancadas, ignorando a todo el mundo allí dentro, y camino rápido hasta el carro que lo esperaba en la plaza. Se metió dentro y no miro a nadie. Saco los mapas, y vio que Nirme había tenido la cortesía de marcarle la ruta hacia las tres casas. Ojeo rápidamente los documentos con recomendaciones, y siguió una de ellas.

Le fue diciendo a Manel por dónde ir, y tomo rumbo a la casa que habían alquilado en el callejón de la mica, en la barriada de Castare.

Fue como entrar en otro mundo. Castare era un barrio de clase media, pero el olor a jabón flotaba por todo el callejón. Olía a sabanas y a ropa limpia, y se veía claramente que las mujeres de aquel vecindario se esforzaban por mantener las apariencias. Cada una de ellas barría y fregaba el trozo de acera delante de su portal, y tenían macetas con flores colgadas de las ventanas, como compitiendo por quien mantenía la fachada mas arreglada y el rellano más limpio.

Era fácil reconocer a aquella gente como lo que eran: la dignidad y el aplomo del noble de más regia cuna y los ingresos justos para ir tirando y darse algún caprichillo de vez en cuando. Y su forma de demostrar aquel orgullo, que era básicamente lo único que poseían en abundancia, era ir limpios e inmaculados. Con ropas desgastadas por los fregones con el jabón de sosa sobre las piedras y las veteadas tablas de lavar, remendadas todas las veces que hiciera falta y con más zurcidos que tela intacta. Pero tan limpia que se podrían haber vendado heridas con ella sin sufrir infecciones. Hasta las fachadas de los edificios habían sido frotadas con cal y arena para que las piedras relucieran. Era ese tipo de barrio.

En las balconadas se podía por a las mujeres tendiendo ropa y haciendo las tareas de la casa. En las plantas bajas, se escuchaba el ptat ptat ptat de los miembros de la familia batiendo leche para hacer mantequilla o queso con las palas de madera. Un sonido tan característico no se podía olvidar. Pero lo que más desconcertaba a cualquiera que fuera a un lugar como el callejón de la mica, era el olor.

Uno esperaría olor a mierda, a suciedad, a aglomeración humana, a orines rancios... olores que generalmente se asocian a grandes ciudades y con civilización...pero no. El callejón de la mica olía a jabón y a ropa recién lavada. Las mujeres de aquel callejón se hubieran muerto de vergüenza si hubieran permitido que su calle oliera a sucio. Lo único que tenían era el orgullo de que su calle fuera limpia. Y no iban a permitir que nadie les quitara eso. En todas las ciudades había un lugar así.

Cuando el carro paro en la casa de la fachada cubierta de hiedra frenaron a los caballos. Habían llegado. Era una de las últimas casas de la calle, y vieron que más allá estaba el cementerio. Y siguiendo las instrucciones, llamaron en la puerta de la izquierda y dijeron quienes eran.

La mujer que les abrió la puerta les dio una gran llave de hierro, y Gileno le dio varias monedas de cobre por la molestia de haber llegado antes de tiempo.

-Si quieren leña, agua, o que una de mis chicas les limpie la casa o les haga la comida, se paga aparte- Les dijo la mujer con cierta desconfianza. Y hay unas lavanderas a la entrada de la calle, cobran dos peniques por saca de ropa. Ni yo ni mis chicas lavamos ropa.

-Aun no conocemos mucho la zona, y tardaremos algo de tiempo en acostumbrarnos...-Gileno parecía algo descontento con el trato de la casera- ¿podría traernos agua, leña y carbón? ¿Y alguna de sus chicas podría traernos algo de comer fresco? No es necesario que nos lo cocine, podemos hacerlo nosotros.

-Es media pieza de plata por cada carro de leña. Tendré que avisar a mi hijo y no podremos llevarlo hasta casi el ocaso. El agua la cobramos a 3 cobres por cántaro, lo llenamos y se lo llevamos, se lo vaciaríamos en la cisterna.-La mujer seguía mirándolo de forma huraña, y Gileno fue consciente de que había hinchado bastante los precios. Pero no dijo nada. -lo de la comida, dependerá de lo que quiera.

Gileno ya había hecho cálculos. Sonrió. Y le tendió a la mujer 4 venados de plata y un pequeño puñado de piezas de cobre.

-Voy a necesitar que me traiga dos carros de leña. Y si fuera posible, un par de sacas de carbón. Ha sido un viaje largo y querremos bañarnos todos. Unos 20 cantaros de agua estaría bien, así llenamos la cisterna. No se preocupe, a partir de mañana ya nos conseguiremos nosotros el agua si es demasiada molestia. Sobre la comida... con dos o tres hogazas de pan fresco y algo de fruta o queso nos deberíamos apañar, pero si encuentra alguna pieza de carne decente o un poco de leche del día, sería maravilloso, pero para eso me fiare de su criterio cuando vaya al mercado y vea los productos. O si no va usted, seguro que sus chicas son tan diestras y tienen tan buen ojo como usted para estos menesteres. Si no es mucha molestia, le agradecería que enviara a una de sus chicas a recoger la ropa para llevarla a las lavanderas. Es muy tarde y estamos muy cansados y creo que ni yo ni nadie de mi grupo ha visto donde estaba esa lavandería, y si fuera posible, que la tuvieran lista para mañana. No es necesario que nos la traigan, ya encontraremos nosotros el lugar para ir a recogerla nosotros mismos. Y por favor, quédese con el cambio, por las molestias.

Gileno no espero respuesta. Se giro y dejo la mujer con cara de pasmo ante semejante encargo. Quizás el Braavosi debiera haber preguntado por las medidas de los cantaros, porque eran de 50 litros, y ni por asomo la cisterna era tan grande como para contener el agua de 20 de aquellos.

Pero fue interesante ver como el trato a aquellos extranjeros que tan generosos eran con las pagas y las propinas (o tan idiotas, según se mire) cambiaba radicalmente. Una muchachita con dos cestas con leche, pan, mantequilla fresca, tres grandes trozos de queso ahumado, dos pollos recién sacrificado y dos docenas de huevos llego en cuestión de minutos, para sorpresa de todos, también traía una pieza grande de jamón de cerdo cocido que aun estaba tibio y dos docenas de melocotones y manzanas. Y el primer carro con leña y tres cantaros de agua llego apenas media hora después, e incluso una de las hijas de la casera les ayudo a llenar las ollas para calentar el agua y preparar los baños mientras iban llenando la cisterna.

-Las lavanderas de la esquina cobran 2 cobres por fardo de ropa- Les dijo la chica rubia que no debía tener más de 13 años- y cobran un cobre mas si quieren alguna esencia que perfume las prendas. Mi madre paga ese cobre extra, y deja la ropa oliendo a nardos.

-¿Dónde cae la lavandería?- Pregunto Jeyma con curiosidad profesional

-Calle abajo, tienen unos faroles con los cristales tintados de verde y azul en la entrada de la casa. Suelen abrir hasta bien entrada la noche. Si los faroles están encendidos, es que aun recogen encargos. Pero solo entregan de día.

-Entonces no creo que haga falta que te quedes para llevarlo, gracias, pero llevare yo misma la ropa- Jeyma se sentía incomoda con aquella muchacha cotilleando por todas partes. Aun que no fuera más que curiosidad infantil.

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa, llámenme

La muchachita rubia se fue para disgusto de Manel, y tuvieron que encender tanto el infiernillo de las cocinas como todos los braseros de la casa e incluso la chimenea y el foso de quema de rastrojos que había en el jardincillo trasero para poder calentar a marchas forzadas toda el agua que necesitaban con cada cuenco disponible para hacer sitio a todas los cantaros de agua que habían encargado y pagado. Por suerte en el altillo de la casa encontraron dos grandes de madera que pese a ser viejas, les irían bien.

Los dos primeros en disfrutar de un bien merecido baño fueron Gileno y Enzo. Y una vez limpios y con ropas frescas, cambiaron el agua de las bañeras y Betharius y Manel disfrutaron de sus baños.

Los Braavosi venían de una ciudad con canales. Y siempre habían sido un poco escrupulosos a la hora de bañarse en agua que otro había usado para bañarse si podían evitarlo. Uno no se puede quitar bien la mugre si usa agua con la mugre de otro. E iban a tener agua de sobra. Así que no veían la necesidad de no usar la limpia para darse un pequeño capricho e ir limpios como patenas.

Una de las primeras cosas que descubrieron fue que los retretes, aquellos agujeros en asientos de madera con un ligero olor a mierda, no tenían un orinal debajo, si no un agujero que se perdía en el suelo.

Gileno encontró la respuesta a aquel misterio en los papeles que su compañero le había dado.

-al principio del gobierno de Titus Lannister, hubo una gran plaga, la gran epidemia primaveral, la llamaron. Arraso con la vida de miles, y Lannisport fue una de las ciudades más azotadas. Por lo visto, la mala higiene y las aguas estancadas fue uno de los motivos de la rápida expansión de la enfermedad...-Gileno leía en voz alta para quien quisiera escucharle- Tras aquello, empezó una gran remodelación de la ciudad, e hizo una ley penando con severidad a quien echara las "aguas" por las ventanas y en las calles, y mando reconstruir y adaptar al uso moderno las antiguas alcantarillas de la ciudad, así como la construcción de letrinas de uso público en toda las calles que conectaran con las alcantarillas, así quienes no se podían costear el conectar sus letrinas con las alcantarillas subterráneas, podían vaciar sus orinales y baldes con residuos humanos en estas fosas comunes, y mantener limpia e higiénica la ciudad...

-Pues no es mala idea.- Manel sonrió impresionado. Claro que en Braavos algo así no hacía falta por que toda la ciudad estaba atravesada por canales que fluían constantemente al mar, pero reconocía que era una buena idea.

-Por lo visto fue la única buena idea y la única aportación digna de mención de Lord Titus.

Betharius había estado mirando la letrina largo y tendido. Como las chicas vaciaban las cubas de agua sucia de los baños previos para preparar las bañeras para sus propios baños con agua limpia.

-¿Supongo que en Roca Casterly también cagan, verdad?- pregunto de improvisto

-A no ser que quepas por un agujero del tamaño de un melón, yo que tú me olvidaría de la idea- Le susurro Manel mirando el boquete de no más de 20 cm de diámetro.

-Puede que Betharius no ande desencaminado- Gileno señalo algo en los papeles que le habían dado- hay un edificio llamado la oficina de gestión de residuos, que es el único acceso conocido a las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Pero se menciona que la red de alcantarillas es un laberinto, y que muchos han muerto intentando averiguar cómo colarse de una casa a otra. Solo los alcantarilleros saben moverse por ahí abajo...

-No puede ser- Betharius seguía mirando aquel agujero del que salía un ligero olor a heces- tiene que ir a algún lado- Toda la ciudad está en pendiente hacia el mar, así que tiene que desembocar en algún sitio.

-Si te refieres a colarnos por la salida...-Manel puso cara de asco- A mí, personalmente, no me apetece nada meterme en un rio de mierda humana que resulta ser una red de túneles pestilentes y asquerosas en plena oscuridad, y en un laberinto en el que te puedes perder y morir literalmente de mierda hasta los sobacos. Encontrar ese desagüe sería interesante, siempre y cuando sepamos cómo movernos ahí abajo y averigüemos que nos podemos encontrar.

Pero Gileno había escuchado todo, y ya había tomado nota de aquello en su libretita.

Cuando Allaquo se hubo bañado también, las chicas comenzaron a darse sus baños. Terra y Riaga fueron las primeras. Y Jeyma y Myrmelle las ultimas. Y aun así aun les sobro agua.

Prepararon los fardos de ropa para ir a la lavandería pese a que el sol ya había caído. Betharius acompaño a Jeyma y Myrmelle, y mientras, Terra preparaba la cena que disfrutarían al volver

No fue difícil de encontrar. La casa con los farolillos de luz azul y verde. Los recibió una mujer bastante osca con un ojo morado y media cara hinchada. Pagaron las 8 piezas de bronce por los 4 fardos de ropa sucia que sumaba toda su ropa, y la mujer les dijo que al día siguiente a media lo tendrían listo. Jeyma miro a su alrededor. Había cientos de encargos previos al suyo.

-No es posible. Si tienen que lavar todo eso antes, no podrán tenerlo listo tan pronto y hacer un buen trabajo.

La mujer del ojo morado sonrió.

-Usted venga mañana a medio día a recoger su ropa limpia y juzgue mi trabajo entonces.

Volvieron a la casa con la fachada cubierta de hiedras, y cenaron. Fue una cena bastante mejor de lo que tenían planeado. Y tras el atracón, Gileno saco los mapas de la ciudad y los apuntes que le había dado Nirme.

-Vayamos por partes: la ciudad está dividida en seis barrios principales. Castare, donde estamos nosotros ahora, donde vive la clase media y los nativos de la ciudad que no son nobles. EL barrio de la ladera, donde por lo visto residen los extranjeros, y es el lugar donde deben de ir a vivir los foráneos que quieran pasar en Lannisport mas de un año. La ladera también es el barrio más marginal donde acaban los que no pueden pagarse nada mejor. Bienvenida es la zona donde están los mercados más exclusivos, mercaderes ricos y los más pudientes sin ser de sangre noble. En el barrio la senda es donde viven los nobles, cuanto más cerca estén las casas de Roca Casterly, más pudientes son. Las barriadas del puerto, donde están los mercados y las zonas de paso. Los únicos que residen allí son los que llevan las hospederías, las tiendas, y los estibadores, además de los astilleros y los artesanos. Y por último, el barrio más sur, donde están los cuarteles militares y por razones de seguridad, las orfebrerías y las fundiciones de metales preciosos.

"mi contacto me ha informado que la ciudad esta abastecida por tres manantiales que son canalizados por acueductos y alimentan todos los pozos públicos de la ciudad, así como los privados de quienes pueden permitírselo: uno en la montaña a la izquierda de las puertas de la ciudad, que suministra al barrio de la bienvenida y al de la senda de la roca, así como al cuartel de la entrada de la ciudad. Uno dentro de la propia Roca, que solo suministra a la fortaleza, con lo que sitiarlos no los dejaría jamás sin agua, y es inaccesible desde fuera. EL tercer pozo está entre el Palacio del Ocaso y la zona de cuarteles, y suministra a Castare, a los cuarteles, a todo el mercado y el puerto y en última instancia, al barrio de la ladera.

-¿Que es el palacio del ocaso?- pregunto Betharius que iba siguiendo los movimientos de la mano de Gileno sobre el mapa con interés profesional

-Esto de aquí- señalo el contable- por lo visto el palacio del Ocaso es un teatro de libre acceso para todos los ciudadanos. Por lo visto siempre hay músicos y juglares, y obras teatrales. Hay eventos públicos todas las semanas, danzas, juegos y cosas así. Por lo que se, todo el que es alguien en la ciudad se debe dejar ver en los eventos del palacio del ocaso de cuando en cuando.

-¿Y qué es esto de aquí?-Manel señalo una zona que parecían cuadraditos y ladrillos mal dibujados en el mapa.

Gileno reviso sus apuntes.

-Las ruinas de la antigua ciudad, cuando aún era propiedad de los Casterly. Y por lo visto, también hay parte de lo que queda del castillo que Lann el Astuto se hizo construir cuando gano el señorío en una partida de cartas.

-¿Que?- Manel se giro como un resorte al oír eso.

-Lann el astuto...-comenzó Gileno, que se veía venir aquello- Era un tahúr, un vividor y un mentiroso profesional. En una partida de cartas que jugaba contra los señores de Casterly, consiguió que Lord Casterly pensara que tenía una mano maravillosa, pero como no le quedaba oro para apostar, se jugó su señorío. Y perdió. Así que un don nadie, se invento un apellido y se adueño de todo Tierras de Occidente, uno de los reinos. En una partida de cartas afortunada. Ese es el comienzo de la familia Lannister.

-Vale, yo quiero saber donde se juegan partidas de cartas de esas porque me encantaría saberlo...-Manel estaba emocionado.

-Lamento decirlo, pero no se sabe que parte es leyenda y que parte cierta de la historia...

-No me quites la ilusión, hombre largo, que un golpe de suerte así es un sueño...-Manel ya estaba dejando que el tahúr que había en él se excitara sobremanera ante la expectativa de una partida de cartas en la que pudiera ganar un reino lleno de minas de oro.

-mejor sigamos con esto- Les interrumpió Enzo

Pero mientras Gileno retomaba la palabra y volvió a revisar sus apuntes para recordar por donde se había quedado, Allaquo seguía mirando en el mapa los dibujos de los ladrillos torcidos de las ruinas de Lann.

-Hay un lugar llamado el pabellón de los honores- siguió el hombre largo con su monótona voz- que resulta ser una especie de salones y museos donde los ciudadanos más ilustres, sea cual sea su cuna, reciben premios y se les permite mostrarse a todos. Si un joven salva a una ancianita de un incendio se le pone una placa conmemorativa narrando su hazaña y la fecha y los nombres de los protagonistas de la historia. Cuando más sonada sea la historia y más grande la hazaña, o la acción meritoria del hall, lo que le coloquen de forma conmemorativa será más llamativo. Barcos de madera para los marinos, armaduras hornadas para los soldados,... murales, vasijas pintadas, estatuas...de todo. Pero por lo visto últimamente ganarse un hueco en el pabellón de los honores depende más de lo que pagues para que te inventen una historia que lo que realmente hagas, y la gente está bastante descontenta. Algunas familias se pasan generaciones luchando para que algún miembro de su estirpe acabe en el pabellón, y otros compran salas enteras. Los Lannister por lo visto tienen un ala entera del pabellón dedicada a ensalzar todas sus hazañas y gestas... Alguien debería ir para ir a tomarle un poco el pulso a la ciudad y conocer las historias más recientes de la urbe.

Luego está el cementerio. Por lo visto, lo que hay a simple vista sobre la tierra es solo parte del camposanto. Alguno de vosotros debería colarse y verlo. Mi contacto dice que vale la pena echarle un vistazo.

Y lamento decirlo, pero Betharius tiene razón. Uno de vosotros deberá colarse en la oficina de gestión de residuos y echarle un buen vistazo a esas alcantarillas.

Fue automático. Allaquo, Betharius, Enzo y Manel sacaron unos dados de sus bolsas y se miraron unos a otros de forma desafiante.

-No quiero decir ahora mismo- Se apresuro a añadir Gileno- Hay mucho que investigar, pero id haciéndoos a la idea de que alguno

Los 4 hombres, sin dejar de mirarse unos a otros, guardaron sus dados. Gileno estaba seguro que Enzo tendría un cuchillo en la otra mano por si acaso. Suspiro. La idea de las alcantarillas era buena en teoría. Pero convencerlos para que bajaran ahí no iba a ser fácil. Nada fácil.

-Eso por no mencionar que habría que mirar si puede haber forma de colar a alguna de las chicas en la Roca...

-Eso si va a ser todo un desafío...-silbo Allaquo

-No he dicho que vaya a ser fácil. Pero si deberíamos empezar a movernos cuanto antes y no acomodarnos demasiado.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Iban a tener mucho trabajo.

No había camas para todos, y algunas de las chicas tuvieron que compartir colchones de paja. Pero no fue problema. Los caballos y el carro fueron acomodados en el jardincito, que pese a no ser la mejor opción no era de las peores.

Y de buena mañana, Gileno y Enzo fueron los primeros en despertarse. O eso pensaron. Cuando fueron al salón de la casa se encontraron a Myrmelle que ya había preparado el desayuno para todos.

Se pasaron todos la mañana paseando por la ciudad, recordando caminos, calles, recovecos y tiendas. Haciéndose al acento occidental y a sus costumbres. Y todo se les fue al traste cuando llegaron al puerto.

Había un atracadero de madera al que nadie se acercaba, donde solo estaba amarrado un barco con las típicas velas moradas de los Braavosi.

Se podía oler desde lejos. La peste dulzona y penetrante de la carne putrefacta. Y lo vieron cuando cruzaron por delante del atracadero: una hilera de cabezas con el pelo y las barbas tintadas de brillantes colores pudriéndose al sol, clavadas todas en la barandilla del barco. Apenas eran reconocibles como humanas, pues lo poco que quedaba de carne estaba arrugada y reseca. Aquello debía llevar allí bastante tiempo.

-Dioses...-Gileno no entendía aquello. Y no había tenido noticias de algo así. Era escandaloso

-Señores, ¿por qué no se retiran?- Canturreo Manel. Aun que no había alegría en su voz. Si no más bien todo lo contrario- Id a otra parte, yo me quedare por aquí. Haciendo amigos y haciendo preguntas.

El resto del grupo se disperso. Gileno, Enzo, Terra y Riaga se fueron por un lado, con la mente turbada por la visión de aquel barco.

Allaquo se fue solo, tenía algo que quería ver. Y Betharius se fue a acompañar a Jeyma y Myrmelle de regreso al callejón de la mica, pues tenían que ir a recoger su ropa de la lavandería.

Su primer día en Lannisport había comenzado no había empezado con buen pie.

Manel se metió en una taberna. Una que se mencionaba en las notas que el contacto de Gileno les había dado. El Hogar más Allá del Mar. Una broma Braavosi, pues los ponientis llamaban "el septo más allá del mar" al septo que había dedicado a los siete en la ciudad de Braavos. Curiosamente, era un ponientis quien la regentaba, uno que había vivido en Braavos más de la mitad de su vida, un tal Danel Yew. El Hogar tenía fama de nido de ladrones, gente de mala reputación y antro de perversiones, pero lo cierto es que era uno de los locales más tranquilos del puerto donde rara vez habían problemas. Y los pocos que había los causaban los guardas que iban a rondar por allí de manera constante para intentar ganarse medallas arrestando a malhechores y forasteros que buscaran problemas.

Manel fue recibido con cierta tensión, pero tras pedir tranquilamente un par de pintas de cerveza la gente se olvido de él. Hablo con algunos lugareños (los más borrachos que encontró, que no eran muchos a esas horas de la mañana) y con los estibadores del turno nocturno que habían ido desayunar y dar un trago antes de ir a la cama para volver a trabajar cuando cayera el sol.

Le contaron una historia que vario un poco con cada parroquiano que se la contaba. El propio tabernero se unió a la conversación con cierta indignación.

Por lo visto, el barco en cuestión era la Beldad Acuática, el navío familiar de una familia de comerciantes Braavosi llamados Orsias. Al principio, los Orsias eran meramente transportistas de trigo y grano. Pero con el tiempo, habían invertido el dinero ganado en brocados de Myr y en sedas que traían de Essos. Y habían disparado sus ganancias vendiéndolas en Lannisport.

Uno de los comerciantes de telas de la región, que tenía una tienda en el mercado del puerto, un tal Rocher Limmerth, no estaba nada contento con que una panta de Braavosi le hicieran la competencia, y en un arrebato, hizo una denuncia en la que acuso a los Orsias de haberle robado un cargamento de telas. Como sabia la carga que traían por que los propios Orsias le habían dado un registro de lo que iban a vender por si Rocher quería comprarles la mercancía, no tuvo problemas. Dijo que el valor de lo robado en precio de mercado superaba los 300 dragones de oro. Y era cierto. Al menos en el valor de los tejidos.

No hubo juicio, ni arresto. Solo ejecución. Y dejaron los cadáveres pudriéndose en la Beldad a la vista de todos como advertencia a los extranjeros que quisieran robar a los "honrados comerciantes" de Lannisport.

-Algunos dicen que fue el propio Gregor Clegaine, la montaña, quien los mato a todos...-Susurro uno de los parroquianos, indecentemente borracho para ser antes del mediodía.

-quien los matara es lo de menos, ¿no crees?- Esta vez fue Danel Yew quien hablo- Lo que me parece indignante es que no hubieran mas pesquisas. Que solo por una acusación sin fundamento se dieran todas esas muertes. Somos un puerto comercial, si los de fuera no vinieran aquí por miedo a las represalias, ¿de qué narices viviríamos? Los Orsias eran honrados. Yo los conocía. No se merecían acabar así...

Manel se fue sin siquiera despedirse mientras la conversación seguía. Poco después fue a otro local célebre por su buena reputación en cuanto a su mala reputación: La cueva de la Sirena. Allí las conversaciones iban por los mismos derroteros, y no tuvo ni siquiera que sacar la conversación el: cuando entro, había un corrillo de parroquianos borrachos como cubas que discutían sobre lo que había pasado en aquel barco y todos proclamaban saber la verdad.

Uno de ellos decía que los Orsias habían robado las mercancías en plena noche y con sigilo, pero que Rocher se había dado cuenta por que oyó el traqueteo de los carros a deshoras y se dio cuenta del hurto. Y el otro comentaba que como diablos iban 4 marineros a llevarse diez carros con pesados rollos de tela de la tienda al puerto sin que nadie los viera. Que era una idiotez. Alguien le dio un puñetazo a alguien y los dos mozos del local tuvieron que noquearlos y sacarlos de allí a rastras muy educadamente, sin molestar al resto de clientes.

EL Braavosi tuvo que recordar que otros locales había visto en la lista de recomendaciones del amigo de Gileno. Y recordó un nombre: El marinero audaz. Aun que no recordaba porque estaba aquel local en aquella lista.

Lo supo nada más entrar. Era un local en la zona más baja del mercado de la bahía, cerca de los cuarteles, en el cruce de la calle de los orfebres con el de los almacenes y talleres. Nada más abrir la puerta y entrar, los testículos de Manel sintieron la imperiosa necesidad de hacerse un hueco bien dentro de su cuerpo, pues una treintena de caras con pelo en diferentes tonalidades de rubio se giraron para mirarlo. Y eran caras que tenían, todas y cada una de ellas, un uniforme justo debajo. Recordó por que el Marinero Audaz estaba en la lista de locales a tener en cuenta de Gileno: porque era el tugurio donde la milicia local iba a descansar y emborracharse. Manel sonrió. Se acerco a la barra disimulando como quien no tiene nada que decir al respecto, y pidió una jarra de cerveza.

Ignoro vil y llanamente a todos los parroquianos y se bebió su copa con parsimonia. Aun que no era ni de lejos tan buena cerveza como en la cueva de la sirena o el hogar. Desde que había entrado, se había hecho el silencio, pero como no molesto a nadie, nadie pareció decirle nada.

Hizo una excepción en su norma de hacer amigos allá donde iba y decidió estar calladito y quietecito, sin llamar la atención demasiado. Apuro la copa, y se levanto de su asiento para salir de allí. Un brazo armado con un guantelete y una capa roja lo detuvo en seco.

-¿Que hace una mierda de zarrapastroso Braavosi en un local tan refinado como este?- El soldado que tenía ganas de gresca apenas podía vocalizar de lo borracho que estaba. Sus compañeros rieron, tan beodos como él. Manel solo sonrió. Pese ha haberse tomado un par de copas, estaba acostumbrado a la cerveza de Poniente, y no tendría problemas en luchar si era necesario. Pero aun que solo la mitad de los parroquianos estuvieran tan borrachos como aquel necio, la otra mitad estarían medio bien, y eran más de quince. Manel podía darse por muerto. Así que opto por ser diplomático.

-Oí hablar muy bien de este local, y que aquí nunca habían problemas. Solo quería tomarme una jarra de cerveza sin problemas, ser. Es la primera vez que vengo a esta ciudad.

-¡Sera la última vez que vayas a algún lado como sigas diciendo estupideces! ¡Un mentecato como tú no debería ir buscando problemas! Porque en un local como este, los vas a encontrar, ¿te enteras?- El soldado, que tenía más ganas de bronca que lo que Manel había previsto, se puso tambaleándose en pie y le costó cuatro intentos conseguir agarrar la empuñadura de su espada.- ¿Los putos Braavosi no aprendéis cual es vuestro sitio, verdad? ¡Igual tendríamos que sumar esa cabeza tan fea tuya a lo de los cabrones del barco que está en el puerto!

-¿De qué barco habláis, ser?- Manel retrocedió ligeramente, veía reír al resto de los soldados y a otros sencillamente, seguir a lo suyo como si aquello no fuera con ellos.-

-¡El de esos jodidos ladrones! ¡Tuvieron lo que se merecían como tú lo tendrás como no te largues de aquí ahora mismo!

-Claro, claro, ser. Lamento las molestias. Solo quería probar la aclamada cerveza de este local del que tan bien se habla...

-¡La puta cerveza de este local no es para un burro como tú! Ve a beberte los meados de las cabras que es lo único que te mereces. ¡Y si te vuelvo a ver te rajo el cuello! ¡No deberían dejaros entrar! ¡Puta escoria!

Manel se había movido más rápido de lo ninguno de aquellos soldados habría podido moverse, y escurriéndose de manera ladeada ya había llegado a la puerta y se coló fuera. Una vez a la luz del sol, aun seguía berrear incoherencias a aquel soldado y las risas de sus amigos. Pero estaba vivo. Y arranco a correr saliendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Se perdió entre los callejones de los muelles y se sentó junto a uno de los amarraderos donde un montón de jornaleros estaban trabajando. Incluso se arremango y se paso un rato cargando sacos en uno de los barcos como un porteador mas. Y luego, sencillamente se escabullo y desapareció. Pasado el medio día, se acerco a uno de los puestos del puerto y compro un par de raciones de pescado a la brasa servidos en rodajas de pan moreno. Y comió con los pies colgando del malecón.

Y vio algo interesante. Un capitán vestido de dorado y rojo al que conocía paseando entre los barcos de velas tintadas de violenta. Trago el pescado y se puso en pie. Aquello iba a ser divertido.

-¿Capitán Lefford?- Canturreo Manel entre divertido y sorprendido, sentimientos que no tuvo que fingir demasiado- Vaya, que sorpresa.

-Ah, sí...vos erais...- EL capitán parecía azorado

-Manel, señor. El hermano de Riaga- La sonrisa del Braavosi se ensancho de manera ostensible, y más aun al ver que las mejillas del soldado se teñían con un tono más subido que su capa carmesí.

-oh, sí, sí. ¿Esta ella aquí?- Steffan Lefford miro a su alrededor sin mucho disimulo.

-No, Ser Capitán, no está aquí. Esta con padre y madre en las habitaciones en las que nos hospedamos a la espera de que flete el barco en el que tenemos pasaje para volver a casa.

-Oh, vaya.- EL capitán carraspeo incomodo- Es una lástima que volváis a casa tan pronto. Una dama encantadora, vuestra hermana...

-sí lo es. ¿Verdad?- Manel tuvo una idea en ese preciso instante. Y sonrió para sus adentros- Si os quedáis algo de tiempo en la ciudad, podría ir a avisarla de vuestra presencia aquí. Sé que Riaga quería salir a pasear para conocer Lannisport, quizás podríais acompañarla. Seguro que conocéis todo esto mejor que nosotros.

Vio como la cara del capitán pasaba de varios tonos de rosa a un brillo cuasi adolescente.

-Eso...sería apropiado, si. Y Un honor.

Manel lo pensó un poco y comento, así como si tal cosa

-¿Conocéis esa plaza pequeña que hay en la parte alta del mercado de la bahía?

-Sí, claro- El capitán Steffan seguía como drogado

-Esta tarde pasearemos por allí, lo digo por si estáis en la zona, podríais escoltar a mi hermana por los mercados. Le encantan los mercados, aun que claro, no conozco a ninguna mujer a la que no le guste ir de compras...-Manel sonrió, y vio al capitán sonreír también.

Se despidieron cordialmente, y Manel arranco a correr hacia el callejón de la mica cuando estuvo seguro de estar fuera de la vista del Lefford. Aquello iba a ser interesante.

Betharius, Jeyma y Myrmelle pasearon hasta la lavandería. EL olor a jabón y ropa limpia era muy penetrante a esas horas de la mañana, cuando en el patio delantero de la lavandería había docenas de sabanas y prendas de ropa colgadas para secarse al sol.

Entraron en la tienda, y la mujer del ojo morado estaba mucho peor de lo que habían pensado la noche anterior. Vista a la luz del día, todo trozo de piel visible entre sus ropas estaba cubierta de moretones y cardenales, algunos recientes y otros no tanto, y tenía la piel teñida de entre amarillento amarronado hasta el más vivo purpura negruzco.

-Buenos días- La mujer hablaba despacio, y pronunciando con cuidado. Y no era de extrañar. A la luz de las farolas, cuando la vieron la noche anterior, no le vieron el labio hinchado y partido. Al reconocerlos, la mujer sonrió, y saco varios fardos de ropa limpia y seca atados con cordeles.

-Vale, esto no es posible- Jeyma había trabajado lo suficiente de lavandera como para saber que en una única noche, no podían haber lavado todo aquello y aun menos secarlo y doblarlo todo de aquella manera ten impoluta. Reviso la ropa. Las camisas blancas, las medias y los calzones habían sido lavados con agua y ceniza colada, blanqueándolos de manera impoluta. Todas las manchas habían sido frotadas con jabón de roca a conciencia y estaba todo inmaculado. Jeyma estaba de mal humor. NO era posible. Sencillamente no era posible.

-Quizás no para ti, niña. Aquí somos profesionales y sabemos lo que hacemos- Aquella mujer parecía divertirse.

Betharius se sentó en una esquina mientras las mujeres hablaban, y poco rato después, un soldado vestido con la capa roja de la milicia de Lannisport entro en la sala.

-Raena, cuánto tiempo...- el soldado sonrió y aparto a Myrmelle y a Jeyma a un lado a manotazos, haciendo protestar a las dos jóvenes. Pero el soldado las ignoro

-Estoy ateniendo a otros clientes, Jerom, espera tu turno.-La lavandera, que por lo visto se llamaba Raena, parecía aterrada ante la vista del soldado.

-No voy a esperar una mierda, Raena, me vas a atender o te voy a volver a partir ese bonito labio tuyo. Por lo visto no has aprendido la lección, ¿verdad?

De pronto la cabeza de Jerom pareció estrellarse sola contra el mostrador de la lavandería, una enorme repisa de piedra con una plancha de madera maciza pulida como superficie, donde la ropa era entregada e inspeccionada tanto por la lavandera al ser entregada como por los clientes al ser recogida.

Jerom cayo inconsciente al suelo, no sin dejar una salpicadura de sangre más que considerable sobre la repisa de madera y trozos de dientes rotos.

Betharius, al que nadie había oído moverse soltó la nuca del soldado.

-Lamento las molestias, señora, pero no soporto que los hombres amenacen a las mujeres...

-¡Pero qué has hecho!- Raena parecía aterrada- ¡Ahora vendrán más!

Jeyma se asomo a la entrada de la tienda. Ahí había un carro cargado hasta arriba de sacos con ropa. Un caballo. Pero nadie más.

-No hay nadie- Susurro la ladrona- solo un carro cargado de sacos de ropa sucia.

-Cuando se enteren nos mataran- Raena parecía estar en shock, así que Betharius la cogió por las axilas y la sentó en una de las sillas de detrás del mostrador

-¿De quién es esa ropa?- pregunto Betharius tranquilamente

-La del cuartel. Traen aquí su colada...-respondió la mujer aun temblando

-Voy a ayudarte a descargar los sacos. Porque soy un cliente muy amable, ¿me oyes? Y luego, Jerom y yo nos iremos a dar un paseo. Y te aseguro que no volverá a molestaros. Cuando la ropa este limpia, tu asegúrate de que esté preparada para cuando otro soldado venga a recogerla. Y si preguntas, Jerom estuvo aquí, os trajo la ropa, te pego un poco y se largo riéndose, ¿está claro?

-Si...-Raena no paraba de sacudirse con el histerismo de los que llevan mucho tiempo oprimidos.

-¿Que vas a decirles? Repítemelo.

-Jerom trajo la ropa, como hace todas las semanas. Me amenazo porque tenía otros clientes, me cruzo la cara, recogí la ropa y se fue...-repitió la mujer como en trance.

Betharius asintió con la cabeza, se giro, y se dirigió a Jeyma y a Myrmelle

-¿os quedáis con ella mientras acompaño a Jerom a un lugar más cómodo?

-Claro- Myrmelle sonrió con amabilidad, Jeyma solo asintió con la cabeza.

Entre los tres entraron rápidamente todos los sacos de ropa sucia que había traído el soldado, que no eran pocos. Betharius le quito la armadura y el uniforme al soldado que había dejado de respirar, y se la puso, limpiando con un trapo la sangre de las zonas más visibles. Cogió uno de los sacos encerados que había para guardar la ropa y protegerla de la humedad y metió a Jerom dentro. También cogió prestada una de las enormes sacas de lona que usaban los soldados, de color pardo, metiendo dentro su ropa. Se subió al carro cargando el saco con el cuerpo del soldado muerto y se puso a dar vueltas por la ciudad buscando un sitio donde deshacerse del cuerpo. Lo encontró en una de las callejas menos transitadas detrás del septo, cerca del barrio de la ladera. Sencillamente le dio una patada al saco y tiro el cuerpo al suelo cuando creyó que nadie miraba. Luego sencillamente, siguió dando vueltas por la ciudad con el carro. Cerca de los muelles, dejo el carro en una zona de apeaderos y se marcho de allí caminando como si tal cosa. Una vez en el centro, se metió en unos baños públicos y se quito la armadura, y la metió en la saca de lona. También metió el uniforme, y se puso su propia ropa. Tras esperar un buen rato, se cargo la saca al hombro y salió de allí andando de forma normal. Tardo más de dos horas en volver al callejón de la mica.

Pero en la lavandería, tal y como Betharius se fue, las cosas no fueron bien. Raena estaba muy nerviosa y temblaba.

Y cuando Jeyma intento calmarla, rompió a llorar abrazándose a la ladrona con desesperación. Lloro durante mucho rato, como alguien que lleva mucho conteniéndose y no puede hacerlo más.

-Venga venga, sácalo todo...-Le decía con calma Jeyma, que se ponía incomoda con aquello.

La mujer entonces le conto lo que pasaba con los soldados: hacia unos seis meses habían arrestado a su marido por traición. Siempre había trabajado en la lavandería, pero su marido era alcantarillero. Un día, los soldados habían llegado y se lo habían llevado a rastras.

Siempre habían tenido el contrato con la guarnición, y lavaban las sabanas del cuartel, los uniformes de los oficiales y los de los soldados que estaban dispuestos a pagar por ello. Pero desde entonces, Lord Art Fermwell, comandante de la guardia de la ciudad había dejado de pagar a la lavandera, pues decía que quería verificar que era leal, y no una traidora como su marido, y que cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a colaborar con la guardia de la ciudad. Desde entonces los soldados se quedaban con el dinero y se pavoneaban por allí como querían y cuando querían.

Les conto que había enviado varias cartas protestando a Roca Casterly, pero que jamás había recibido respuesta, y que cuando fueron a hablar con Lord Fermwell en el cuartel, porque la situación era insostenible, la habían azotado públicamente y la habían mandado desnuda a casa tras la paliza.

-Pero mi hermana salió peor parada...Suana...-Sollozo Raena- La violaron. Todos ellos. Era joven y bonita. Iba a casarse, pero la rajaron con un cuchillo en la cara como si fuera una criminal... ahora ella no habla, y solo trabaja en las tolvas de lavado sin salir de casa. Su prometido la abandono. Apenas salimos de casa, y los soldados solo traen ropa que se llevan limpia y nunca pagan lo que deben. Si seguimos así apenas podremos tener para comer...y cuando no hacemos lo que quieren... o cuando nos negamos a hacer lo que nos piden...-Raena estallo en sollozos otra vez y Jeyma se apiado.

-Tranquila, lo comprendo...

Cuando la mujer se tranquilizo, Jeyma y Myrmelle ayudaron a la mujer con la ropa de los soldados. Y vieron lo que había en la trastienda.

Seis enormes tolvas, de más de tres metros de diámetro cada una. Altas como un hombre. Un molino con una pequeña red de acueductos que llevaban agua de un pozo a las tobas, que tenían grifos como desagües en sus bases. Y una red de mecanismos con rieles sobre cada tolva, con un largo brazo acabado en un poste del que salían palas de madera en todas direcciones. Lo que mas sorprendió a las jóvenes Braavosi fue un pequeño molinillo de rueda con dos burros en el fondo. Uno de los burros atado a la rueda y el otro descansando a la sombra

-¿Pero que es todo esto?- Jeyma no había visto nada así en su vida.

De algún lugar de entre las tolvas, una segunda mujer salió y comenzó a descargar ropa en una carretilla de madera, con una rueda, volcó una de las tolvas despacio, y se puso a cargarla de ropa roja. Escupiendo sobre ella después con ira. Jeyma supuso que ella seria Suana. Llevaba el pelo recogido y claramente se le veían las cicatrices en las mejillas y que le habían cortado una oreja.

Cogió un cubo en el que habían limado jabón hasta convertirlo en finas virutas, y hecho cuatro medidas de aquel polvo dentro de la enorme cuba. Girando la rueda, volvió a ponerla derecha. Y entonces sucedió algo que dejo a Jeyma con la boca abierta. Suara movió una palanca y el acueducto comenzó a escupir chorros de agua dentro de la tolva. Hasta llenarla a tres cuartos. Entonces, agarro una cuerda que estiraba del brazo lleno de palas de madera hasta colocarlo en vertical sobre la tolva, y quedo encajado en su sitio. Jeyma vio como aquella mujer silenciosa y desorejada movía otra palanca, y el brazo lleno de palas se sumergió en la tolva, con la ropa y el jabón.

Suara se acerco al burro y dándole un manotazo, hizo que el animal comenzara a dar vueltas. Entonces Jeyma comprendió como funcionaba aquello. Los diferentes mecanismos de las tolvas giraban, y podían unirse al molinillo de uno en uno o en grupos. Todas las tolvas podían lavar ropa al mismo tiempo sin que nadie lo hiciera a mano, pues con cada giro del burro en el molinillo, el poste con palas sumergido en la ropa sucia giraba varias veces remeneando y apalizando la ropa dentro del agua jabonosa.

Jeyma se quedo con la boca abierta. Al cabo de un rato, hicieron girar al burro en dirección contraria, y luego, otra vez al derecho, remeneando la ropa en todas direcciones. Cuando consideraron que la ropa ya debía estar limpia, abrieron el grifo de la base de la tolva, que chorreaba sobre un sumidero que daba a las cloacas, y luego solo tenían que dejar caer agua limpia del acueducto sobre la tolva para enjuagarla mientras las palas seguían girando suavemente.

Lo que más sorprendió a Jeyma no fue eso. Si no el hecho de que en el fondo del lavadero hubiera una piscina para las prendas más delicadas que debían hacerse a mano, o para limpiar manchas rebeldes y peleonas donde Raena solía trabajar. Y una enorme horno de piedra de granito, cónico, y otro plano. Por lo visto era donde secaban la ropa cuando hacia frio o llovía o cuando tenían tanto trabajo que necesitaban una ayudita extra: Ponían cenizas calientes y brasas en los hornos, y colocaban la ropa recién lavada y escurrida sobre la piedra tibia para que la humedad se evaporara.

Jeyma casi tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Todas las lavanderías de la ciudad son así?- Consiguió decir sintiéndose primitiva y estúpida por lavar la ropa golpeándola con piedras o en una tabla listada.

-No, solo esta. Mi marido trajo los diseños de Pentos en uno de sus viajes. Nadie pensaba que funcionarían. Pero funcionaron... Sois las primeras personas a las que dejamos ver cómo funciona esto.

-Increíble...-Susurro Jeyma sin dar crédito a sus propios ojos. Parecería una tontería, pero en aquella lavandería dos mujeres podían manejarse con casi cualquier volumen de ropa a lavar. Con suficientes cuerdas para tender la colada, podían incluso hacer las coladas de media ciudad. Puede que muchos no comprendieran lo que significaba aquello, pero en el plazo de tiempo en el que una ama de casa lavaba una sabana, aquellas dos mujeres podían llenar seis tolvas de casi dos metros de alto con toda clase de ropa y lavarlas todas a la vez solo azuzando a un burro a dar vueltas. Claro que el proceso era algo más complejo, pero Jeyma estaba demasiado impresionada.

Muchos hombres no entenderían la importancia de aquello. Y no era cuestión de limpiar la ropa o enjabonar calzones. Era lo que significaba. Si se podía hacer algo así para limpiar ropa, ¿por qué no se podría para hacer queso? ¿Para batir leche? ¿Para tejer hilos y hacer tela? Las opciones eran ilimitadas y Jeyma las veía ahora mismo todas ante sus ojos. Pero debía volver a la realidad.

-¿Por qué arrestaron a vuestro marido?- Pregunto Myrmelle con dulzura.

-No lo sé. Un día vino gastando bromas sobre que iba a comprobar si realmente Lord Tywin cagaba oro mientras estaba el comandarte Fermwell aquí para una inspección, y poco después se lo llevaron a rastras al calabozo. Hace meses que no se de él.

-¿Una inspección?- Betharius había trabajado en muchos ejércitos y le extrañaba que un alto cargo fuera a inspeccionar a los sirvientes.

-En Lannisport, es parte del contrato: cualquiera que haga tratos con la guardia de la ciudad, legales, me refiero, o con las milicias, está obligado a sufrir de vez en cuando inspecciones de los oficiales periódicamente para asegurarse que el trabajo realizado cumple los requisitos. Básicamente, vienen, se pavonean haciendo que entienden lo que ven y se van. - Al menos, Raena había dejado de llorar y temblar y ahora solo estaba aterrada de una manera más digna.

Jeyma miro a Betharius, que se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que os podemos echar una mano...

Hablaron largo y tendido. Betharius se ofreció a quedarse por las mañanas en la lavandería con las dos mujeres como guardaespaldas, por si acaso había problemas. Al principio, las dos eran reticentes a la idea. Y alegaron que no podían pagar por algo así.

-Señoras, solo les diré que nosotros también tenemos una...cuenta pendiente con la guardia de esta ciudad. Y si nos permiten quedarnos aquí y ayudarlas a estar a salvo, no deberían pagar nada porque más a delante, quizás les pidamos un favor que podría pagar con creces los servicios prestados como guardaespaldas...

-¿Joderiais a esos cabrones?- Una voz destrozada, que sonaba como viento pasando por un lugar arenoso rompió el momento. Todos se giraron. Suara, la mujer a la que habían desorejado y violado por reclamar el pago por su trabajo los miraba con ojos febriles.

Betharius se encaro con ella. Había tenido una idea. Una idea descabellada que igual no funcionaba, pero que requeriría la colaboración de las lavanderas.

-Si- fue la única respuesta.

-Entonces contad conmigo- Suara asintió y miro desafiante a su hermana, que seguía muy asustada. Raena solo bajo la cabeza y añadió con voz trémula

-¿Podríais conseguir noticias de mi marido?

-No lo sé, señora. Pero si nos dais su nombre y su descripción, quizás con algo de tiempo pudiéramos hacer algo.

-Vulkar. Se llama Vulkar. Y tenía unas olas tatuadas en un brazo. Suele llevar la cabeza afeitada por su trabajo, para que la pestilencia no se le quedara en el pelo...

Betharius asintió. Y salió de la zona de trabajo para sentarse de esa manera tan particular que tienen de sentarse los guardias en la recepción de la lavandería. Como si pudiera saltar a la acción en cualquier momento. El olor a ropa limpia y jabón era embriagador. Era curioso. Jamás había ejercido la violencia en un lugar tan limpio.

Allaquo había ido a las ruinas de la antigua ciudad, donde estaban los restos del viejo castillo de Lann.

Era algo que le había llamado la atención nada más verlo: ¿porque alguien que ha ganado una fortaleza del calibre de Roca Casterly iba a mandarse construir un castillo justo al lado? Nada de lo que hiciera sería tan imponente y magnifico como lo que acababa de conseguir... a no ser que lo que quisiera fuera homenajear a su propio ego. Pero aun así...Algo le decía que por aquel entonces, la ciudad no era tan grande. Algo le decía que por aquel entonces este segundo castillo estaría fuera de las murallas de la vieja ciudad.

Y algo le decía que alguien que se hacía llamar "el astuto" no habría pensado en planes de emergencia y contingencia. Dos fortalezas con una ciudad de por medio. Era demasiado poético.

Allaquo paseo por las ruinas, y se decepciono al ver que pese a que las habían limpiado y que periódicamente iba alguien a evitar que los rastrojos y los hierbajos crecieran por doquier, apenas iba nadie a visitarlas. Era una pena. Aquello era muy bonito. Pero no había ido a disfrutar de las vistas.

Aun se conservaba gran parte de la planta baja de la antigua fortaleza, varios metros de alto de muralla, y varias de las torres que tenían las puertas tapiadas por que amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento y no estaba permitido que nadie entrara allí.

Pero lo más espectacular de aquellas ruinas eran los arcos de los contrafuertes que aun se mantenían en pie pese a que los muros que sostenían y las torres que sustentaban hiciera tiempo que ya no estaban. Eran como las costillas de una gran bestia muerta hacia milenios atrás que se erguían curvas y orgullosas al cielo como desafiando la memoria de los hombres a olvidar que un día existiera. Era precioso. Daba la sensación que se te iban a caer toneladas de roca y ladrillos encima en cualquier momento, pero era precioso.

El Braavosi paseo entre las ruinas durante mucho rato. Se sentó. Saco un cuaderno, dibujo la planta de la fortaleza que acababa de visitar y miro el dibujo un buen rato.

-Esto de aquí debe ser la entrada...-dijo marcando la zona por la que había accedido, que daba al barrio de la ladera- con lo que aquella sala de ahí, la grande, debería ser la recepción de la fortaleza. O un gran salón de banquetes...o sala del trono, como se quiera llamar.

Se levanto y fue a una secuencia de pequeñas salas en el lateral, pegado a la montaña

-Esto deberían de haber sido cocinas o zonas de servicio...-Paseo entre las ruinas con cierta malicia, pensando en que todo el poder y orgullo de los Lannister, su león rampante...su noble linaje...todo nacía de un vividor que tuvo suerte jugando a las cartas. Era como una gran mentira que nadie quería ver, pero que estaba allí, a vista de todos. De hecho, la fortaleza en ruinas de Lann era un fantástico ejemplo de ese recordatorio. Era irónico. A Allaquo le hubiera gustado conocer a ese Lann. Tenía que haber sido todo un personaje.

Paseo hasta dar con un recodo y se topo con una zona de ladrillos. Sonrió. Era una puerta tapiada. Justo lo que andaba buscando.

-Y si no me equivoco mucho, eso debería ser la entrada a las despensas y las fresqueras, así como las bodegas...que suelen estar bajo tierra.

Saco su cuchillo, y se puso a raspar en la argamasa que unía los ladrillos. Tuvo suerte y estaba vieja y era de bastante mala calidad. Por lo visto habían cerrado aquello con prisa y no lo hicieron muy bien. Le costó poco quitar suficientes ladrillos como para escurrirse por el hueco. De su mochila saco el yesquero y una vela (cosas de contables, por si se les antojaba seguir haciendo sumas y leyendo números cuando no había suficiente luz) y se coló por el hueco.

Olía a humedad, a cerrado...olía a plantas en descomposición y a detritus humanos. Olía que apestaba y Allaquo no pudo reprimir una arcada.

Se tapo la boca y la nariz con uno de sus pañuelos bordados y a la luz del candil camino por la sala que se abría ante él. Vio restos de una cama relativamente nueva y cacerolas de cobre. Y supo enseguida que había pasado allí: mendigos que se apropiaban de zonas habitables de las ruinas. Algo que Tywin Lannister no iba a permitir. Por eso habían tapiado la entrada, y Allaquo tomo nota mental de dejar los ladrillos de donde los había quitado al salir.

Avanzo por Allí y se dio cuenta de que aquellos sótanos estaban en muy buen estado, dada la condición de lo que había sobre su cabeza. Pero lo más importante es que se dio cuenta que las piedras de aquel sótano y las de la construcción de arriba no eran iguales.

-Vaya, Lann, así que aprovechaste algo que ya había construido aquí y le pusiste encima un bonito castillo, ¿verdad?

Se adentro mucho en las entrañas de aquel sótano, cruzando varias arcadas que por su tamaño deberían haber tenido enormes puertas de madera. Y se dio cuenta de que cada vez, los techos eran más bajos, las piedras de los muros más grandes...así que o bien estaba en la zona más antigua de la fortaleza o bien aquellas zonas ya no eran de los sirvientes...Y a la luz de su candil vio algo que le llamo la atención. En el techo

Dos piezas de cobre corroídas por el tiempo. Pero las reconoció con facilidad: eran dos bisagras.

-Aquí tenias tu trampilla de acceso, eh?- Allaquo se sentó. Comenzó a trazar en otra página de su libreta un esbozo del mapa del sótano y lo superpuso al de la planta superior del castillo. Luego los miro a trasluz de la vela. Encajaban. La trampilla había estado en algún punto junto al muro del fondo del salón principal de la planta baja. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-Un clásico...sí señor.

Miro a su alrededor. En una de las paredes, vio otra arcada. Una arcada con dos escalones descendentes. Pero toda la entrada más allá de las jambas había vuelto a ser tapiada con ladrillos. Y esta vez, estaba hecho a conciencia.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Gileno, Enzo, Terra y Riaga fueron al cementerio. Pasearon entre las tumbas y mausoleos que pese a ser antiguos, según las notas de Nirme eran de lo más moderno de la ciudad. Por lo visto, lo que valía la pena visitar estaba bajo tierra.

Había un septo en el camposanto, uno grande, con una gran entrada con escaleras que llevaban bajo tierra. Según las notas del contable Braavosi, allí se encontraba una gran caverna que habían construido hace milenios y era el cementerio en el que todo lannisporteño quería ser enterrado. Los restos descansaban un año o dos en el septo superior, y cuando no quedaban más que huesos, eran sepultados en el cementerio inferior.

Lo comprendieron nada más bajar, y se adentraron en aquella gigantesca caverna

Todo el cementerio era una réplica exacta de la ciudad, donde las casas eran sustituidas por criptas familiares en cuyas fachadas se tallarían los nombres de los residentes perpetuos de aquella mórbida replica de lo que tenían sobre las cabezas.

Las avenidas, las calles...las callejas...era como pasearse por un mapa a gran de escala de la ciudad superior.

-Esto es rarísimo...-Terra sintió un escalofrió- ¿Por qué harían algo tan...bizarro?

-Por lo visto, para que los muertos fueran parte de las raíces de la ciudad superior, y que cuando más hondas fueran las raíces, mas grande se haría la ciudad y mas prosperaría.- Gileno había leído las notas, pero lo que tenia ante sus ojos desafiaba toda descripción.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- Terra no se sentía cómoda allí

-EL señor de la roca vende el privilegio de ser enterrado aquí. Muchos no pueden permitírselo, a no ser que en propiedad su familia ya tuviera un mausoleo aquí abajo. Es algo así como un derecho exclusivo de los que tienen un largo linaje en la ciudad... Se han dado casos de ciudadanos de Lannisport que han preferido vender a sus hijos que vender el mausoleo del cementerio subterráneo.

Terra lo fulmino con la mirada sin entender como alguien podría hacer eso, pero no dijo nada

Fue extraño ver el pequeño mausoleo que era la réplica de la casa en la que se alojaban. Pero les extraño aun mas ver que lo que actualmente era la lavandería, cuando aquello fue construido era una villa con jardines.

-¿Creo que ahora va a tocar jugar a encontrar las diferencias, verdad?- Riaga estaba encantada. Encontraba todo aquello extrañamente divertido.

-Sí, eso parece- Enzo ya había trepado a la réplica del gran septo, uno de los edificios más altos de la construcción en la que se encontraban y miraba a su alrededor con ojo profesional.

No tardaron en dar con varias diferencias entre la ciudad mortuoria, que era una representación de la más antigua, en la que solo se hacían cambios en los mausoleos de vez en cuando, y la real que había fuera.

-Las ruinas del palacio de Lann son un añadido posterior. No sé que habría ahí antes, pero se añadió más tarde- Comento Terra divertida.

-El muro...-Riaga correteo entre las tumbas- EL muro de la ciudad. Antes no estaba donde está ahora, iba por detrás del gran septo. Conservaron el muro original, porque sigue estando en la ciudad, pero hicieron retroceder la muralla mucho para ensanchar la urbe.

-Sí, y mirad- Enzo señalo con una sonrisa

-¿que?- Gileno no lo veía. Pese a la gran cantidad de lámparas que había en aquel lugar, la iluminación no era especialmente notable.

-Puertas. A parte de las puertas principales de la ciudad. Había una puerta más en la muralla este. Y otra en el muro sur. Antes había tres puertas en la ciudad, no solo una.

-Pero hemos mirado en el lado este, y esa puerta fue tapiada, ahora es muro solido- Gileno no comprendía adonde quería ir a parar el asesino.

-Pero en Lannisport tienen minas de oro. ¿Tú harías dar a los carros cargados de valioso mineral la vuelta a todas las montañas para entrar por una única puerta en tu ciudad? ¿O les procurarías la vía más rápida posible para acceder a tu territorio y meter el mineral en tus arcas?

-Es un buen punto, si...-Gileno se regaño a sí mismo por no haber pensado en algo tan obvio.

-La gente es idiota, Gileno. Si les repites que Lannisport solo tiene una puerta, es lo que pensaran. Y más si ven que había una antigua puerta bien visible que ha sido convertida en muro. Pensaran que con todas las puertas sucedió lo mismo. Pero mira bien el mapa. Míralo bien. Dime, ¿dónde estaba la puerta del muro sur?

Gileno tardo un par de minutos en ubicarse y al final, lo comprendió.

-Vaya...en el barrio de los fundidores, junto a los cuarteles...donde están las orfebrerías...

-Creo que esa puerta nunca fue cerrada...además de que sería una idiotez pensar que una ciudad tan grande tiene solo una vía de acceso y huida.

-Pero no sería tan desventaja si has convencido a todos que es así, aun que en realidad no lo sea...-Gileno saco su cuadernillo y tomo muchas, muchas notas de lo que acababan de descubrir.

Estuvieron un buen rato en el cementerio hasta que Terra los llamo a todos haciendo señas.

-Eh, mirad esto- Terra los guio hacia una de las paredes de la cueva, una que habían reforzado con ladrillo y piedra con argamasa, pero se había desprendido bastante.

Pasearon por allí, mirando la roca, hasta que dieron con una grieta en el muro. Era estrecha y apenas visible en la penumbra, pero necesitaban saber a dónde daba. Solo Enzo cabía por allí. Bueno, y Riaga, pero la cortesana no estaba dispuesta a desvestirse y desprenderse de su corsé para hacer espeleología en un cementerio, y a Enzo no le importaba.

El asesino se escurrió descamisado por aquel hueco que se alargaba durante varios metros de manera agobiante y claustrofóbica entre la roca solida, acabo saliendo en lo que parecía un túnel de mina. Era un tramo abandonado, muy apuntalado con maderos y vigas. Cogió su vela, la encendió con cuidado y empezó a seguir las marcas de viejas carretas en el suelo en el suelo. Tardo casi 40 minutos en salir parpadeando a la luz del día. Miro alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo que parecía ser un ramal de una mina de oro abandonada hacía mucho tiempo. Por allí no parecía que hubiera habido nadie en mucho tiempo, pero por lo visto, aquella mina había pasado cerca del cementerio y había provocado daños en el muro. EN concreto, una grieta en la que un hombre delgado podía escurrirse. Una grieta que comunicaba los bosques de tierras de occidente con el interior de la ciudad. Sonrió. Y regreso a la mina intentando con todas sus fuerzas memorizar el camino. Volvió a escurrirse por la grieta maldiciendo todo lo maldecible y consiguió volver con los demás jadeando y sintiendo los efectos de la claustrofobia cuando por un momento se quedo atorado entre las rocas.

Le pidió a Gileno su libreta y dibujo de memoria antes de que se le olvidara el camino que había descubierto en los túneles de la vieja mina.

-Tenemos un punto de entrada para una posible invasión...-comento alegremente

-Siempre que nos den tiempo a que los soldados puedan entrar de uno en uno- se le burlo Riaga.

-Una fuerza de elite puede colarse desde aquí para abrir puertas o sabotear enclaves estratégicos...es algo a tener en cuenta, Riaga- Gileno los mando callar con aquellas palabras y un gesto mientras estudiaba el mapa.

Cuando Enzo hubo tomado aliento y se había vuelto a vestir, taponaron aquella grieta con todas las rocas sueltas y trozos de ladrillo que encontraron para que si alguien la viera, pensara que ya había sido cerrada. Lo último que necesitaban es que anegaran aquella preciosa vía de entrada con cemento y argamasa.

Cuando llego el mediodía, todos se fueron juntando en la casa del callejón de la mica.

Manel quería hablar con Gileno y con Riaga

Betharius quería hablar con Terra y con Gileno

Allaquo quería hablar con Jeyma y Enzo

Enzo quería hablar con Jeyma y Betharius

Myrmelle quería saber que querían para comer para preparar los platos

Gileno quería que todos se callaran y dejaran de gritarse como locos unos a otros y que hablaran por turnos sobre lo que habían descubierto.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33: La estratagema lavandera

Habían comido huevos cocidos y pan con queso. Y mientras todos hablaban y exponían lo que habían visto y lo que pensaban hacer, Manel fue el que más había insistido en que lo suyo era lo más urgente.

Todos se habían quedado bastante indignados por lo sucedido con la Beldad Acuática y la familia Orsias, pero el plan de Manel era descabellado hasta lintes absurdos.

-No- insistió Riaga con severidad

-Vamos, ¡procurare no tocar nada vital, y apenas quedara cicatriz!

-¡No voy a dejar que me apuñales!

-¡Pero será solo un poquito!

-¡No voy a dejar que me acuchilles!- Riaga estaba bastante sulfurada

-¡Pero si así podrías jugar a la damisela herida y en apuros! ¡El sueño de todo caballero andante con brillante armadura! ¡El capitán es un hombre decente! ¡Seguro que velara por tu seguridad! ¡Y si Gileno está de acuerdo en mandar hacer los papeles que he pedido podrías incluso acabar siendo señora de un baluarte y estarías en una posición envidiable para fomentar cierta disidencia con charlas de almohada! ¡Además es joven y apuesto y esas cosas! ¡Tendríais unos niños rubios preciosos!

-¿Pero tú te oyes?- Riaga no daba crédito a lo que oía

Gileno estaba pensando. Todo lo que había oído era cuanto menos interesante. Aunque era una jugada arriesgada que podría acabar con todos muertos si los pillaban, si salía bien, podrían conseguir como Manel decía, una posición envidiable para empezara a mover fichas desde dentro. Y de paso, conseguirían cierta justicia para los Orsias.

Riaga miro a Gileno suplicante, pero cuando vio la expresión del contable se supo perdida.

-Esto no va a salir bien...-mascullo furiosa

-si alguien puede hacer que salga bien, eres tú...-la alago Manel a la desesperada con tal de salirse con la suya.

Terra también estaba furiosa con el plan de Betharius. Envenenar a toda una guarnición con un veneno absorbible por la piel no era su idea de empezar un día con alegría.

-No es para matarlos...-había intentado apaciguarla el viejo soldado para que dejara de gritar- solo...atontarlos o dejarlos incapacitados. Una sustancia que se absorba poco a poco o algo así,...

Terra pareció un poco más tranquila cuando supo que no le intentaban hacer cometer un genocidio.

-¿Uno no letal?

-Uno no letal- prometió Betharius.

-Entonces Vómica- Terra parecía bastante molesta por aquellos

-¿Qué es eso?- Betharius conocía poco de venenos, pero aquel era raro hasta para el

-Es un árbol. Poco conocido, pero común en la zona del sur y en Essos sobretodo. Nadie toca sus frutos porque son tóxicos, pero si los estrujas y dejas secar el jugo, se forman unos cristalitos que molidos hacen un veneno llamado Vómica. Si lo ingieres en grandes cantidades mata, pero por la piel...en pequeñas cantidades constantes provoca síntomas que os podrían venir bien: fiebre, espasmos musculares, debilidad en las articulaciones, agitación, inquietud...y por alguna razón, miedo. Los intoxicados por vómica tienen miedo de todo y pesadillas aterradoras, el corazón les late rápido y están predispuestos a sufrir temores que les oprimen el corazón. Además, la vómica tarda algún tiempo en eliminarse del organismo, y no garantizo nada...pero si la ropa se lava constantemente con esa sustancia...las dosis deberían mantenerse a niveles mínimos y todos los soldados estarían un poco afectados...

-Es perfecto...-Enzo jamás había oído hablar de esa sustancia, pero estaba impresionado- ¿Seguro que funciona?

Terra saco su bolso de frascos y saquitos y saco un diminuto vial con una pizca de polvo blanco. Con la punta de una lanceta, cogió apenas un par de granos realmente pequeños de aquellos cristalitos y los disolvió en un vaso de agua. Se lo tendió a Enzo.

-Es una medicación muy buena para ciertas dolencias del corazón. Pero es peligroso si no conoces las dosis. Bébete medio vaso, y dime tu mismo si es efectivo o no. Esa dosis no te matara, pero te hará probar lo que van a sentir esos soldados. Dime tu mismo si eso los incapacitaría o no.

Enzo miro con cierta desconfianza aquel vaso y acabo cediendo. Se bebió la mitad. Y paso la peor tarde de su vida.

A los quince minutos sintió que el corazón se le disparaba en el pecho y una acuciante sensación paranoica de que alguien quería matarlo. Cosas habituales y que sabía inocuas de pronto lo atemorizaban, como si todo fuera peligroso. No podía controlar los brazos ni las piernas pues le temblaban de forma espasmódica. Y sentía las rodillas y los codos como si fueran de gelatina. Todo lo sobresaltaba y le ponía nervioso, aunque sabía que era causa de la droga que le había dado Terra. Empezó incluso a pensar que ella lo había engañado y que aquello iba a matarlo.

Cuando los efectos empezaron a pasarse, era ya bien entrada la noche. Y Terra lo había estado cuidando todo el rato.

-Absorbido por la piel los efectos son más sutiles y menos reseñables, pero duran más tiempo. Y a no ser que alguno de ellos chupe las camisas, deberían ser más duraderos. A no ser que los maestres de aquí estén acostumbrados a sustancias exóticas no lo sabrán. Y aun si lo descubrieran, podríamos arrojar un par de frutos del árbol de la vómica a uno de sus pozos y que parezca una intoxicación accidental.

-Por mi bien, pero yo no vuelvo a probarlo...-Enzo sonrió. Aun se sentía con el corazón oprimido por un puño invisible.- Lo que me preocupa es el material...

El asesino se incorporo en la cama y controlo como buenamente pudo un temblor espasmódico en el brazo.

-¿qué quieres decir?- Terra lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama como si fuera un niño pequeño enfermo.

-Me refiero a que si no sería muy descarado que compráramos grandes cantidades de esos frutos...-Enzo parecía realmente preocupado por eso.

Terra se encogió de brazos

-En los bosques de esta zona suelen haber arboles de Vómica. Ahora estarán los frutos maduros. Nadie los toca. Con mandar a un par de muchachos a recogerlos y traerlos sobraría, no hace falta comprarlos. No se venden. Piensa que una cucharadita pequeña sería suficiente para matar a media docena de hombres si lo ingirieran por la boca o si les entrara por una herida por la piel. Y siendo administrado por la piel la dosis seria más o menos la misma pero con efectos no letales...

-Ósea, para entendernos, con poca cantidad bastaría...

-Poca cantidad relativamente hablando- Puntualizo Terra- Para que los efectos sean duraderos por un periodo prolongado de tiempo, necesitaríamos varios toneles.

-¿Eso será un problema?

-No debería serlo...-Terra sonrió. Mientras Enzo deliraba por la fiebre esa misma tarde había hecho que Gileno enviara un mensaje a través de su contacto a Descanso del Rey. Varios de los muchachos debían ponerse en marcha a desde el bastión Minkundis hasta Lannisport cruzando bosques y recogiendo todos los frutos de Vómica que encontraran. No era un árbol muy común, pero no debería ser un problema. De todas formas, también avise de que si encontraban flores de acónito en los bosques, también los trajeran. También se puede absorber por la piel, y en dosis no letales, provocan taquicardia, convulsiones, visión borrosa y dificultad para respirar. Pero tendría que calcular cuánto poner...

Terra parecía azorada. Enzo le dio unas palmaditas en las manos. Lo que Enzo no sabía era que Terra había tenido ideas propias, y tenía planeado ir a dar vueltas por el bosque cercano a ver si tenía suerte, y veía viable otras ideas.

-No te preocupes Terra, esto no va a ser culpa tuya. Y ya oíste lo que dijo Betharius, esos milicianos no son buena gente. Por cierto, ¿donde están todos?

-Pues han ido a acuchillar a Riaga...

-¿Que?- Enzo se incorporo de golpe mirando a su compañera con cara de sorpresa

-No te preocupes, si todo sale bien seguramente estará casada en una quincena...

-¿Que?- Enzo empezaba a sentirse idiota. Pero ver a Terra empezar a reírse como una loca le dio a entender que las cosas no eran tan preocupantes como parecían. ¿Pero desde cuando las cosas van según lo planeado?

Rato antes, cuando Enzo había decidido probar en sus propias carnes el efecto de la vómica, la discusión del resto del grupo había seguido por otros derroteros.

Mientras la tarde avanzaba perezosa, Riaga acabo aceptando el plan aun a regañadientes. Gileno había estado un buen rato firmando documentos y redactándolos. Aunque lo más correcto sería decir que los estaba falsificando. Pero eso no sería correcto del todo. Porque falsificarlos significaría que él no estaba autorizado para realizar aquellos tramites, y técnicamente, dadas las circunstancias, si lo estaba. O lo estaría cuando validaran dichos documentos en Braavos. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no dudaba que serian ratificados. Allaquo los revisaba asegurándose de que todo estaba bien. Y ambos se dedicaron a su oficio durante un rato.

Manel había ido con Riaga a pasear. Jeyma hacía las veces de acompañante. Fueron paseando, hasta la plazoleta que al final de la plaza del mercado. Encontraron una fantástica tiendecita de telas, y Jeyma entro. Riaga y Manel esperaban a la sombra del edificio.

La ladrona les dijo que no había clientes, y todo fue un poco extraño a partir de entonces. Manel miro la plaza y vio al capitán sentado en uno de los bancos, espantando a los niños que vendían fruta confitada y las vendedoras de flores. Aunque a estas últimas les compro un pequeño ramillete de lilas. Manel sonrió.

Saco una de sus dagas y acercándose a Riaga le susurro

-¿Preparada?

-No, pero supongo que os da igual a todos- Se resigno la cortesanas

-Te duela lo que te duela, no grites. Si gritas ahora, todo se irá al traste, ¿lo entiendes?- Manel hablaba en serio

-Procurare no gritar...- Riaga estaba pálida y aquello no le gustaba nada.

Manel tomo aire, y con la precisión de quien está acostumbrado a aquello, hundió su puñal hasta el fondo en el hombro de su compañera que se mordía el labio y parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-Respira, respira...ya esta...- Manel intentaba consolarla como podía

-No me jodas, Manel, no me jodas...-Riaga había perdido todo su aplomo. Pero no podían perder tiempo. Se cubrió con un chal la herida y el puñal clavado en su hombro y se puso todo lo recta que pudo.

Camino disimulando el dolor y entro en la tienda. Manel sabía lo que debía hacer y no podía perder tiempo. Corrió hacia el capitán y con grandes aspavientos sobre lo que se alegraba de verle. Le dijo que lo acompañara, que Riaga estaba mirando algunas telas que le habían gustado para un nuevo vestido.

Cuando estaban ya cerca de la tienda, una tienda que por una enorme casualidad pertenecía a un hombre llamado Rocher, oyeron un terrorífico grito de mujer

Ambos hombres se adentraron corriendo en la tienda. Y muchos curiosos también

Vieron a Riaga tirada en el suelo con el señor Rocher aferrado a una daga que tenia ella clavada en el hombro y la mujer gritaba que dejara de hacerle daño.

-Pero si yo...pero si yo...-mascullaba el comerciante de telas, que al ver entrar a un oficial del ejército sonrió con histerismo

El capitán solo vio que aquel hombre tenía a Riaga sangrando en el suelo y tenía las manos teñidas de rojo.

-¡Me ha atacado! ¡Ha intentado matarme! ¡Ayudadme!- Aullaba Riaga. Manel sabía que no fingía el dolor.

Rocher soltó a Riaga y el cuchillo y se levanto balbuceando

-¡Ella entro así! ¡Tenía el cuchillo clavado y pedía ayuda! ¡Yo solo quería sacarle esa cosa del pecho!

Manel ya abrazaba a Riaga y las cosas no iban bien. Al menos no para Rocher. Entre los balbuceos del hombre y los ruidos de dolor de la mujer herida, se escucho el siseo de la espada del capitán Lafford al ser desenvainada.

-Riaga, ¿qué ha pasado?- Pregunto el soldado muy serio, sin apartar sus ojos terroríficamente verdes del comerciante que retrocedía lentamente.

-Entre a mirar unas telas. Quería un nuevo vestido...-Riaga lloraba. Enormes lagrimas cristalinas caían de sus bellos ojos negros- El me agarro...

-¡Miente!- Chillaba Rocher con desesperación

-Me agarro, ¡quería llevarme a la trastienda! ¡Reía y decía que nadie lo sabría! ¡Que nadie me creería por ser extranjera!- Riaga seguía abrazada a Manel y su voz sonaba herida- ¡Pero no quería! ¡Yo no quería e intente irme!

-¡zorra embustera!- Rocher estaba empezando a salir del estupor, y su furia empezaba a ser más grande que su miedo.

-¡Dijo que ya había hecho pagar a Braavosi y que no sería la primera a la que hacia ejecutar si no hacia lo que quería! ¡Y saco un cuchillo! ¡Intente huir, capitán, lo juro! ¡Pero me acuchillo y quería arrastrarme detrás!

Todos conocían la historia de los Orsias. Por suerte para el grupo, el capitán Lafford había oído truculentas versiones de esa misma historia. Sobre todo, versiones de extranjeros donde Rocher no había sido víctima de un robo, si no el instigador de una bizarra conspiración para hacerse con mercancías y aniquilar a un competidor en los negocios. Las había oído, y ver a Riaga tirada en el suelo sangrando con un cuchillo clavado en el hombro se lo confirmaba.

-¡puta mentirosa!-Rocher cometió un único error. Lanzarse contra la Braavosi para agarrarla y sacudirla y obligarla a decir la verdad. Y llego incluso a tocarla. Luego lo único que vio fue dos palmos de acero de la espada del capitán clavados en su ojo. Y fue lo último que vio en su vida.

El capitán Lafford salió un segundo de la tienda y llamo a gritos a un par de sus hombres que andaban por allí, que acudieron inmediatamente.

-Avisad a la guardia y que se lleven el cuerpo del mercader- Les espeto el capitán- Contadles que fue sorprendido agrediendo a una mujer, incluso intentando matarla y que intento volver a agredirla conmigo como testigo, y que por eso está muerto.

-Si señor...-el soldado que recibió las instrucciones no entendía nada. Pero obedeció.

El capitán no dijo nada, agarro a Riaga, la cargo en brazos y salió de la tienda con ella. Manel troto tras ellos disimuladamente.

-¿Donde la lleváis?- Pregunto el jaque con cierta ansiedad ante el camino que estaba tomando aquello.

-A mi casa, allí estará a salvo. Y hay un maestre.

-¿Vuestra casa? ¿Creía que vivíais en Colmillo Dorado, sois un Lafford, no?- Manel no le quitaba el ojo a Riaga. Sabía que la herida no era grave, pero no tenía buena cara.

-Mi familia tiene una finca en la capital- Fue la única respuesta que recibieron.

A partir de ahí, Steffan Lafford parecía estar en un sueño. Cuando el maestre hubo sacado el cuchillo, limpiado y cosido la herida de Riaga, Manel la miro. Y se dieron una señal silenciosa para empezar con el teatro.

-Deberíamos confiar en el capitán...-susurro Manel removiéndose incomodo, como habían planeado.

Riaga hizo una muy buena interpretación de una doncella atribulada por una verdad terrible, y rompió a llorar.

El capitán paso de estar preocupado a realmente asombrado por lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?

-Riaga no es mi hermana...-confeso Manel con su mejor interpretación de "hombre serio y formal", algo que le costaba muchísimo mantener viendo la cara de pasmo del capitán. Tenía que morderse la lengua de tanto en tanto para no reírse. Riaga había insistido mucho en eso- Es mi señora.

-¿Que?- Steffan no sabía qué cara poner

-Es una Dogaressa, lo que vosotros los ponientis llamarías una dama, no de una gran casa como vosotros diríais, pero si tiene propiedades valiosas en Braavos. Su madre murió hace mucho y es hija única. Con el permiso de su padre vino a Poniente de visita, quería conocer los reinos. Yo era uno de sus custodios. Viajaba de incognito para conocer un poco de este continente. Como ella deseaba. Pero en casa había dejado un pretendiente que insistía mucho en contraer matrimonio con ella. Un hombre terrible que tanto Riaga como su padre rechazaron. Hace unas semanas, nos llego la noticia por un mercader que el padre de mi señora murió, y aparecieron una serie de documentos que certificaban un compromiso entre mi señora Riaga y ese pretendiente...

-Supongo que el cuerpo de su padre aun estaría caliente y la tinta del documento aun fresca...-EL capitán se había tragado anzuelo, sedal y cebo.

El llanto de Riaga se hizo más intenso. Manel no comprendería nunca como era capaz de llorar a voluntad. Y más de aquella manera.

-Los pocos sirvientes que acompañábamos a Riaga intentábamos sacarla de aquí. Ese...pretendiente...-Manel escupió la palabra como si realmente odiara a ese hombre que se habían inventado- sabe que está aquí. En poniente. Y ha ofrecido una suculenta recompensa al marinero o mercader que le lleve noticias sobre el paradero de mi señora, y aun más si se la llevan viva para poder realizar un matrimonio forzoso...queríamos llevarla a Pentos, donde un amigo de la familia podría ocultarla algún tiempo hasta que se nos ocurriera que hacer...

-Lady Riaga no irá a ningún sitio al que no quiera ir- El capitán Steffan miro a la dama herida y se arrodillo a su lado tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarle a la cara.- mi señora, no comprendo que clase de desgracias os han acaecido hasta ahora, pero os prometo que aquí estaréis a salvo. Vos y vuestros sirvientes seréis bienvenidos en mi casa. Y estaría a salvo...

Fue todo muy absurdo a ojos de Manel.

-Dile a Jeyma que se vista como yo, y sacadla de aquí...sé que es arriesgado pero lo mas probable es que os acosen a vosotros mientras me oculto con el capitán...-susurro Riaga entre sollozos.

-Al menos que Myrmelle vaya con vos, mi señora.

Riaga accedió. Tenían pactado aquello de antemano. Si iba ella sola quedaría un tanto extraño.

Y mientras dejaban a la cortesana descansar, Manel y el capitán tuvieron una conversación.

-Ese hombre, el comerciante Rocher... ¿creéis que lo sabía?- Pregunto Manel fingiendo estar atribulado.

-Probablemente, trabajaba mucho con Braavosi.- El capitán parecía creer a pies juntillas la historia.

Gileno y Riaga habían tenido una conversación muy interesante sobre cómo actuar, algo que Manel no olvidaría jamás. Resulta que Riaga si era señora. O al menos terrateniente. Uno de sus amantes le había regalado una villa en las afueras de la ciudad. Y otro de ellos, intentando ganarse sus afectos, una buena cantidad de tierras. Manel jamás se quitaría de la cabeza la duda sobre qué narices era capaz de hacer Riaga que volviera tan brutalmente generosos a los ricos. O a los hombres, en general.

Su compañera de viajes tenia literalmente una pequeña fortuna ahorrada, y con los documentos que Gileno y Allaquo habían firmado y redactado se la podía considerar una dama Braavosi en toda regla. Si todo iba bien, y Riaga conseguía seducir a Steffan, podía ofrecer una suma más que considerable como dote. Una cifra realmente convincente, para ser honestos. Muy golosa. Con muchos ceros dorados.

Claro que para Riaga aquello no sería un gasto que saldría de su bolsillo, si no una inversión. Pondría piezas de oro y conseguiría un titulo y un marido señor de un baluarte realmente interesante en el reino más rico de poniente.

Algo que a Manel le había dejado con la boca abierta era saber que en el Banco de Hierro habían "identidades falsas" para usos fiscales en caso de ser necesario, y un mensaje enviado a toda prisa a su patria natal había creado la identidad de un rico recién fallecido llamado Ezekel Terys, cuya hija estaba perdida por qué un pretendiente anónimo quería desposarla para adjudicarse el contenido de las arcas familiares.

En el Banco de Braavos conocían a suficientes bardos y tenían suficientes informadores como para que el rumor se expandiera rápido. Y las historias como aquellas tendrían a circular sorprendentemente rápido.

Lo que a Gileno le iba a costar más era justificar aquella pantomima ante sus superiores. Pero colar a una cortesana en una de las familias de más renombre del territorio Lannister, la casa cuya banca era la principal competidora del Banco de Hierro en Poniente era una jugada que seguro que sus jefes aprobaban. Aunque fuera solo por poder mirar con cierta sonrisilla a quien llevara un escudo con un león rampante. Eran Braavosi, a fin de cuentas. Y aunque los negocios fueran los negocios seguían teniendo esa vena cínica y aficionada a meter los dedos en las yagas de la que tan orgullosos se sentían.

Riaga paso la tarde con su capitán, y esa misma noche, un lacayo con un escudo azul en el que había una pira de oro con un sol dorado a la izquierda, que venía a ser el escudo de los Lafford llego a la casa con la fachada cubierta de hiedras en el callejón de la mica. Se llevo a Myrmelle. Y pasaron de ser nueve a ser siete, porque dos tenían una misión aparte.

Terra había pasado por el mercado de la bahía aquel día. Había gastado un buen puñado de monedas de cobre en hierbas y raíces.

Se había pasado gran parte de la tarde de mal humor en las cocinas cociendo y colando. Esa misma noche, no le sirvió a Allaquo la cena y el joven contable se paso varias horas atontado hasta que cayó inconsciente

-¿Se puede saber que le has hecho?- Dijo Gileno sin inmutarse, cenando mientras veía a Allaquo babear en la alfombra.

-Una mezcla de flor de la pasión, raíz de valeriana machacada, lúpulo, una pizca de flor del sueño, leche de amapola y doncella tímida. Pensé en poner una pizca de belladona, pero no quería arriesgarme a matarlo o a dejarlo comatoso. Te lo creas o no, Gileno, he usado solo una gota en la bebida de Allaquo.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué has drogado a mi contable?- Gileno cortó un trozo de jamón de su plato y lo masco parsimoniosamente, completamente seguro de que Terra jamás osaría alterar su comida.

-¿Por qué si nuestro objetivo es averiguar cómo tomar esta ciudad, no crees que incapacitar a sus ciudadanos sería una buena idea? Sabemos donde hay más de dos docenas de pozos y fuentes públicas. Una jarra o dos de esta sustancia por pozo debería bastar para incapacitar a cualquiera que beba de él...

-Sería imposible- Gileno la miraba muy interesado- No sería posible alterar todos los pozos simultáneamente.

-Pero aunque solo un tercio...aunque solo un cuarto de la población fuera afectada por el somnífero y se quedaran en casa durmiendo durante las primeras horas del ataque, ¿no sería una ventaja táctica? Menos milicianos. ¿Menos gente corriendo aterrada por las calles...no?

Gileno cortó otro trozo de jamón y lo masco con parsimonia.

-¿Cuánto de eso puedes preparar?

-Depende- Terra se cruzo de brazos pensando- tengo ingredientes para hacer una botella. Suficiente para dejar inconsciente todo un escuadrón. O al menos somnolientos y babeando incapaz de moverse bien. Mañana quería ir al bosque a ver si puedo recolectar yo misma algunos de los ingredientes, pero el lúpulo puedo comprarlo en las cervecerías en cantidad suficiente. La leche de la amapola puede ser un poco complicada, pero no es un ingrediente necesario si lo compenso con los demás... aunque hay una tintura de la que escuche hablar en la casa de las manos blancas y rojas...la mayoría de sus ingredientes son mas fáciles de conseguir y en teoría, tendrían en el mismo efecto. Aunque en ese caso, conseguir el bulbo del sueño podría ser complicado y es el ingrediente clave...

-Haz tus cálculos, y tus averiguaciones, Terra. Y empieza a hacer todo lo que puedas de esos brebajes tuyos.

Betharius y Jeyma habían ido a las ruinas aquella noche, bien cargados de velas y linternas. Con varios picos y un cincel. Allaquo les había dicho donde ir y que buscar.

Encontraron la puerta tapiada en el sótano, y al viejo soldado le costó varias horas quitar los ladrillos y la argamasa sin hacer apenas ruido. Jeyma tomo el control a partir de entonces. Moviéndose como una sombra en plena oscuridad, se coló por el pasadizo.

Estaba medio hundido y lleno de tierra, por lo visto hacia algún tiempo alguien intento hundir aquel túnel, o con el paso de los años, se había ido medio sepultando.

En algunas zonas tuvo que reptar entre escombros y tierra para poder seguir avanzando. Pero lo hizo. Era una chica escurridiza y aquello era pan comido para ella, aunque se sentía bastante agobiada por la estrechez.

Estuvo horas allí abajo, reptando en la oscuridad y luchando por mantener su pequeña linterna encendida para no quedar atorada en aquel pasadizo sepultado en la oscuridad.

Pero finalmente llego al final del pasadizo. O al menos, a un muro de ladrillo y piedra. Pego la oreja. Y oyó ruidos de doncellas y cacharros de cocina. Se había pasado media vida en cocinas como para no reconocerlos. Y una voz femenina diciendo que Lord Tywin no era paciente, que su cena no podía tardar. Jeyma sonrió de oreja a oreja. Aquel condenado pasadizo llevaba a algún lugar de Roca Casterly. Allaquo había tenido razón: Lann el astuto había construido su flamante castillo sobre algún tipo de antiguo pasadizo de escape de los Casterly.

Como buenamente pudo, se dio la vuelta y repto con sumo cuidado de regreso a donde Betharius lo esperaba. Tardo más de lo que había planteado y cuando consiguió salir de allí, cubierta de tierra, polvo y telarañas hasta el punto de ser irreconocible, el viejo soldado estaba muy nervioso.

-Has tardado mucho...

-el otro extremo estaba muy lejos. Y no te vas a creer hasta donde llega,...

Cuando salieron de allí, después de haber vuelto a colocar los ladrillos del pasadizo y de la puerta a los sótanos en su sitio, regresaron a la casa del callejón. Y ya amanecía.

Pasaron varios días paseando por la ciudad e intentando desentrañar sus misterios. Y Allaquo estaba cabreadísimo con Terra pues aun no conseguía mover los labios bien y no podía controlar la baba que le choraba por la comisura derecha de su labio.

Uno de aquellos paseos los llevo al barrio de la ladera. Y decidieron visitar la casa que en teoría tenían allí alquilada. Descubrieron que el barrio entero estaba cercado. Por un lado, daba a las montañas, que hacían las veces de muralla. Y por los otros dos lados lo cerraban los conocidos como muro de la fuente y el muro del septo.

Había varias puertas en el muro del septo y el de la fuente, y había pequeñas garitas de soldados de la guardia de la ciudad en cada una de ellas en turnos constantes. Aquello les sorprendió bastante. Pero no tanto como averiguar que el muro de la fuente se llamaba así porque el pozo que alimentaba los acueductos que daban agua a esa zona de la ciudad estaba allí. Pero que alimentaba los pozos del barrio "desde fuera". Y podía ser cortado en cualquier momento.

-¿Ese no era el barrio en el que los extranjeros podían comprar casas en el territorio de la ciudad?- Pregunto con cierta sorna Jeyma.

-Si- Allaquo se sentía bastante ultrajado.

-¿Ósea, que no solo están, literalmente, encerrados, sino que encima pueden cerrar las puertas y cortarles el agua para dejarlos morir de sed sin derramar una sola gota de sangre y sin que nadie se manche las manos?- Jeyma se cruzo de brazos furiosa.

-Pues eso que aun no sabéis que en el barrio de la ladera hay toque de queda...-Comento Gileno haciendo que sus interlocutores se giraran para mirarlo completamente indignados. Hasta Enzo se sentía molesto.

-¿Toque de queda?- Jeyma no daba crédito

-Al anochecer se cierran las puertas del barrio, y no se abren hasta el alba. Cualquier residente del barrio sorprendido a deshoras fuera de la Ladera será arrestado y pasara un par de días en los calabozos...-comenzó Gileno, como si recitara de memoria los apuntes sobre la ciudad.

-¿Pero no se supone que en Lannisport hay una gran vida nocturna?- Allaquo no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Para los que vienen unos pocos días si, siempre que no salgan de la zona de puertos. Y para los nativos también, que para algo la ciudad es suya. Pero por lo visto siempre dejan bien claro que los forasteros que deciden quedarse no serán considerados jamás ciudadanos de pleno derecho...

-Pues es un mensaje que dejan bastante nítido, la verdad...-Jeyma miraba con repulsión aquellos muros viejos y aquellas puertas que se cerraban del ocaso al alba. Como si fueran a encerrarla en una celda. Una celda del tamaño de un cuarto de la ciudad, pero celda a fin de cuentas. No era cuestión de tamaño, sino más bien de principios.

Jeyma se negó a entrar. Y fue cuestión de Enzo y Gileno ir a visitar a su casero. Allaquo decidió acompañar a la airada Jeyma a donde quiera que quisiera ir para despejar las ideas y calmarse un poco, básicamente por que Betharius estaba cumpliendo su palabra y estaba custodiando la lavandería

La casa en cuestión era una pegada al muro del septo. Cerca de la montaña, y justo al lado de una de las puertas. La habitación que tenían alquilada por seis meses era el ático, un tercer piso al que se accedía por una escalera pegada a la fachada. Y el casero en cuestión era un hombre de ascendencia Norvosi más que evidente llamado Ravom Pitch.

Con la escusa de que eran mercaderes y que tenían asuntos que atender que posiblemente los llevaran a alojarse en la ciudad algún tiempo aunque no sabían cuándo o cuanto, habían decidido alquilar el ático por si acaso. Algo a lo que Ravom no puso muchas objeciones.

Era un hombre bastante agradable, de tez oscura, que tenía unas impresionantes barbas rizadas.

Los atendió en su casa, y los invito a una bebida caliente hecha con hojas de menta y algún tipo de licor fuerte que les dejo las fosas nasales escarchadas por dentro, el paladar como si se lo hubieran quemado con una antorcha gélida y sin ser capaces de notar ningún olor que no fuera la propia menta. Hasta al normalmente impertérrito Gileno le lagrimeaban los ojos cada vez que por pura cortesía, juntaba los redaños suficientes como para dar un sorbito a su taza humeante.

Ravom era un hombre jovial. Y les dejo claro que cuando quisieran, que el alquiler estaba pagado y su hijo lo sabía. Así que le hablaría de ellos y si decidían venir y el no estaba, su hijo les abriría.

Cuando esa noche volvieron a casa, y volvieron a juntarse todos, bien entrada la noche, mientras apagaban las linternas para irse a dormir, alguien llamo a la puerta.

Betharius abrió, y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Suara allí plantada, acompañada de un hombre bastante nervioso y que olía con una sutil pestilencia bastante penetrante. Ella olía a jabón, como siempre.

-¿Puedo pasar? Quiero presentaros a Kava. Era un amigo de Vulkar, el marido de mi hermana.


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO 34: Historias que solo un maestre sabe

Arcyth cabalgo como un loco por los caminos helados. Sabía que si seguía así reventaría al caballo y entonces estaría jodido en medio del norte, pero le daba igual. Tenía el sello de oro en el bolsillo y lo único que llenaba su cabeza era que había cumplido, y necesitaba respuestas si no quería enloquecer con lo que había pasado y todo lo que había visto.

Freno el caballo en las puertas del castillo negro haciéndolo derrapar sobre la nieve y el hielo, dejando bastante sorprendidos a los hermanos negros de la puerta.

-Jamás había visto a nadie con tanta prisa por venir aquí desde este lado del muro...-se burlo un juramentado que llevaba más de cinco inviernos en el muro, haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

-Necesito ver al maestre Aemon, ahora- Fue la única explicación que dio mientras entraba en el patio donde los nuevos entrenaban.

-Eh, eh, sin tantas prisas. Aquí los señores de los reinos no tienen jurisdicción alguna.

-Entonces ve y dile al maestre que Lord Arcyth está aquí, y a ver que te dice sobre recibirme- Arcyth se cruzo de brazos y alzo las cejas en dirección a la fortaleza, instando al hermano negro a averiguar por sí mismo si era bien recibido o no.

El comandante Mormont no estuvo nada contento de que aquel altivo joven lord hubiera vuelto con exigencias, pero la bolsa de plata que le habían dado por la visita que habían hecho iba a darles de comer una buena temporada, así que no perdían nada por tolerar aquel comportamiento y ser amables. Ser amables solía traer más plata.

Cuando el hermano negro que había ido a avisar al maestre Aemon regreso, su cara era todo un poema.

-Dice que pase...que quiere hablar con vos...

-Que asuntos os traéis con el maestre Aemon?- Quiso saber el comandante Mormont, que ante todo aquel revuelo se había puesto bastante serio. No había plata que pagara tanto misterio.

-Una vieja herida que debe ser cerrada.- Arcyth se encamino hacia las dependencias del anciano pero Mormont le cogió del brazo.

-¿Y con tantos maestres que hay en los reinos tenéis que venir aquí reventando vuestro caballo para hablar con el mío?- Mormont lo miro con suspicacia.

Arcyth no respondió. Se soltó con un tirón del agarre de Mormont y relajo un poco su postura. Solo un poco.

-La última vez que estuve aquí, hace unos días, vuestro maestre me atendió y me desafío a resolver un acertijo. Tengo la respuesta. La hallé de vuelta a Invernalia. Probablemente no vuelva al Norte en mucho tiempo. Y me carcomería no saber si estaba en lo correcto o no.

-¿Y por algo tan banal habéis recorrido tantas millas en la nieve?- Mormont no daba crédito a lo que oía y sospechaba que el joven señor le estaba tomando el pelo de alguna manera. Pero sonaba sincero de algún modo, y eso lo desconcertaba.

-No sería ni el primero ni el último que recorre medio mundo por resolver un enigma, Lord Comandante.

El anciano miro al joven con el ceño fruncido, pero acabo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No molestéis mucho al maestre. Su salud ya no es lo que era.

-No osaría. Y gracias por vuestra comprensión.

Arcyth se adentro en el castillo negro, cuando llego a las habitaciones del maestre Aemon, el anciano lo esperaba mientras encendía una vela. No es que el necesitara luz, pero era consciente que la gente solía ponerse incomoda en la oscuridad.

-Cierra la puerta...-la voz del viejo maestre sonaba excitada

Tal como Arcyth cerró, el anciano se le había acercado sin hacer ruido y lo abrazo con sus escuálidos brazos. Era como si se le aferrara con desesperación un niño pequeño y frágil muy arrugado.

-Creí que te había enviado a la muerte...-Aemon estaba emocionado- me alegra haberme equivocado...

-Por lo visto, Daeron tenia razón...-Arcyth sonreía mientras hablaba. Y se le notaba en la voz. Aemon también sonrió.

-Enséñamelo...

Arcyth saco el gran sello de su bolsillo y se lo entrego al maestre, que lo palpo con nostalgia.

-Nunca creí que volvería a verlo...

Arcyth espero pacientemente a que el anciano se reconciliara con su pasado y sobrepasara el arrebato de nostalgia que le había dado al volver a tener aquel objeto en la mano.

-¿Te prometí que te contaría una historia...y que te daría algunas respuestas...verdad?

-Sí, lo hiciste- Arcyth camino junto al anciano hacia el escritorio y ambos se sentaron junto a la vela. Era la única luz además de la de la ventana, pero en aquella ocasión, las cortinas estaban echadas.

-Es lo último que podre hacer por ti, muchacho...hice un juramento con la guardia de la noche. Ni siquiera debería contarte esto...pero hice un juramento mucho antes de unirme a la guardia...-el anciano parecía atribulado por todo aquello. Como si llevara una gran carga en el corazón, y fuera empujado en dos direcciones a la vez. Como si aquello fuera a partirlo en dos

-¿Sabes cómo llamaban los primeros Valyrios cuando llegaron hace tantos milenios a poniente y fundaron su bastión en RocaDragón?- Susurro Aemon compungido por los recuerdos- los llamaban "la gente del fango" porque para ellos, eran similares al lodo que pisaban. Suena cruel, lo sé. Pero es como veía aquella civilización con tanta riqueza y cultura a gente que aun vivía en cuevas y cuyos monarcas Vivian en chozas de madera y barro, pues aun no sabían ni siquiera como fundir metales. Podrían haberlos conquistado, créeme. Podrían haberlos borrado del mapa. Podrían haber hecho muchas cosas. ¿Y sabes por qué no lo hicieron? Por curiosidad. Se quedaron en RocaDragón y observaban poniente como un maestre miraría a un animalillo exótico que no ha visto nunca dentro de una jaula. Mirando que come, como duerme, cuáles son sus costumbres... para los Valyrios, no éramos más que eso, animales por los que sentían curiosidad. Y los Targaryen, miles de años más tarde, antes de la maldición, vinieron aquí. Y estuvieron varios siglos esperando a que se cumpliera la profecía de una soñadora. Nos salvamos por una visión de futuro. Es irónico.

Arcyth había estado conteniendo el aliento. Ansioso por obtener respuestas. Pero aquello no era lo que había estado esperando. Por lo visto Aemon había decidido empezar con la historia desde el principio. NO dijo nada, dejo que el anciano hablara. Aun que tuviera cierta tendencia a divagar.

-¿Sabes por qué nos salvamos de la maldición? No recuerdo si te lo he dicho ya. Con la edad, a veces las cosas se vuelven confusas... pero hubo una de nuestro linaje, Daenys, se llamaba. Daenys la soñadora. La mejor profetisa y vidente que ha tenido nuestra familia, capaz de ver el futuro a través de los siglos...ella previó la maldición, y toda la familia vendió sus propiedades en Valyria, sus títulos y tierras...todo...y con sus huevos de dragón, se fueron a RocaDragón. Durante mucho tiempo se les burlaron entre los Valyrios por haber hecho semejante tontería. Pero cuando estallo la maldición y todo se fue al traste, nadie se burlo porque todos estaban muertos. Todos menos los Targaryen... Pero supongo que es la historia un poco más reciente la que te interesa...

Arcyth sonrió un poco.

-Sí, pero he venido a escuchar cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme.

-Ah, respeto por los que tienen algo que enseñarte...eso me gusta...

Arcyth pensó en que solía escuchar a Sarrah, a Harlum y a Vadid. Ellos siempre le aconsejaban. Sonrió otra vez.

-He aprendido a aprender...

Aemon pareció divertirse con aquello, y tomo algo de aire mientras distraídamente, recorría la figura del dragón gravada en el sello con los dedos.

-Cuando la rebelión de Robert termino y toda la familia murió...o casi toda... muchos fueron ejecutado. Todos los leales, todos los que se negaron a reconocer a Robert como Rey...fueron decapitados a montones. Pero algunos fueron perdonados mientras juraran el negro. Y otros escaparon a la carnicería y buscaron refugio en el único sitio en el que se sabían a salvo: el muro. No muchos...pero algunos sí. Y de vez en cuando, aparecía algún recién llegado que juraba el negro que había sido cercano a la familia. Que había sido realmente leal...que sabia cosas. Y todos ellos venían en algún momento, cuando descubrían quien era yo, y me contaban sus historias con la desesperada necesidad de que yo los perdonara. O de que yo arreglara todo aquello...

La voz del anciano se rompió en un sollozo, pero continúo hablando a pesar de que la vieja herida seguía abierta.

-¿Que esperaban que hiciera yo? ¡Dime! ¿Que diera la vuelta al tiempo e hiciera las cosas de otro modo? Me despedazaban el alma con cada palabra...sabiendo que todos a los que había amado, a los que había conocido...que todos estaban muertos...

Los sollozos se hicieron un poco más intensos, y si Arcyth al escuchar aquello tenía el corazón en un puño no quería ni imaginarse como tendría que sentirse aquel viejo que había pasado media vida conviviendo con aquella herida. Que lo había vivido y no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Dejo que pasaran unos minutos de silencio mientras Aemon se recomponía, y comenzaba de nuevo con su historia.

-Algunos de ellos me contaban lo que había pasado, aquello de lo que habían vivido, lo que habían visto...y otros me contaban secretos...

-Dijiste que yo era uno de los bastardos de Rhaegar...-Arcyth no se pudo contener mas. Y vio como el maestre sonría con una pizquita de malicia.

-Hay una cosa que debes comprender de todo esto...nadie me conto toda la historia. Fueron décadas de leales que acababan de una forma u otra en el muro que venían a liberarse de la carga de sus terribles secretos conmigo. Y cada uno de ellos me entregaba una pequeña pieza de un gran puzzle. No es que yo sepa la verdad. No tengo forma de verificar lo que me dijeron. Pero cada uno de ellos le entregaba una pincelada de una historia, y solo con el paso de las décadas, pude encajarlo todo y visualizar parte de una imagen mayor,...

El joven asintió con la cabeza y cayó en la cuenta de que el anciano era ciego.

-Sí, lo comprendo...

-Antes de casarse con Elia Martell, Rhaegar tuvo una amante. Una mujer que le volvía loco, y a la que quería con desesperación. Pero a la que por alguna razón, no amaba. Nunca supe quien era la dama en cuestión, solo que vino de Essos. Cuando se caso con Elia, conservo esa amante. Elia era Dorniense, y aquello no era tan extraño. Pero Rhaegar siempre muy discreto, y creo que no fue del dominio público que tenia aquella relación tan curiosa. Dos esposas, aun que no estuviera casado con una de ellas. ¿Te suena?

Aemon rio un poco, perdido en la nostalgia. Y su voz cascada continuo narrando:

-Tuvo hijos con Elia, pero al mismo tiempo que su esposa dio a luz al más joven de sus herederos legítimos, aquella amante murió alumbrando también. Y aquí es donde la historia se tuerce un poco. Porque en el torneo de Harrenhall,...y Rhaegar, con el corazón roto por la pérdida de su amante, conoció a otra mujer. ¿Te he dicho ya que el Príncipe, tu padre, había tenido visiones de joven? No como Daeron, eso te lo aseguro. Pero si había visto ciertas cosas...allí conoció a Lysanna. Y todo se fue al traste.

No creas las historias. Rhaegar jamás habría secuestrado y violado a mujer alguna. Era demasiado noble y honrado para ello. Lysanna y el se enamoraron. Loca y apasionadamente. Y en un arrebato de locura se fugaron juntos. Y eso fue su perdición. Robert dice que la despedazo y murió sangrando en la cama en la que la había tomado. Pero echa cuentas, muchacho...menos de un año...de qué crees que murió Lysanna?

-¿Alumbrando?- Arcyth tenía la boca seca. No podía creer lo que oía.

Aemon sonrió y asintió

-Quizás deberías hablar alguna vez que visites el muro con Jon Snow...

-¿El bastardo de Ned Stark?- Arcyth se acababa de perder

-Ned Stark volvió de la guerra con un hijo que decía ser suyo, porque su mejor amigo había jurado matar a todo Targaryen sobre el que pusiera las manos encima...incapaz de reconocer que la mujer a la que amaba quería a otro y lo había abandonado...

-¿Ned Stark adopto como bastardo al hijo de su hermana para protegerlo de Robert?- Aquella historia le sonaba. Le sonaba mucho.-Tengo un hermano...o un medio hermano al menos...

Arcyth empezó a ver que no estaba tan solo en el mundo como creía.

-¿Uno?- Aemon sonrió otra vez.- Déjame que termine de contarte lo que los supervivientes me contaron.

En la torre de la alegría debían reunirse los familiares del Príncipe para la huida cuando el Príncipe cayó. Cuando Desembarco estaba perdido. Pero fueron traicionados. Los Velaryon se unieron a los Lannister en el último momento y ofrecieron como prueba de lealtad la ubicación de la familia real. La montaña fue el primero en llegar, violo y mato a Elia, y mato a los hijos de Elia y Rhaegar sin saber que momentos antes, dos leales habían huido ya. Uno de ellos te llevaba a ti.

-¿Y a quien llevaba el otro?- Arcyth no daba crédito a lo que oía. Era imposible que aquel otro leal hubiera huido con Jon Snow...pues Ned Stark ya lo debía de haber tenido en su poder por aquellas fechas.

-Cuando tu madre murió dando a luz, no pario un único hijo, Draegon. Tienes un hermano gemelo. Tu padre lo llamo Maegor.

De la garganta de Arcyth salió un ruido estrangulado. Y se dio cuenta que era su diafragma intentando respirar. No podía. Aquello no podía ser cierto. La cabeza le dio vueltas y se sintió mareado. Cuando se aferro al borde de la mesa, de pronto fue la habitación la que daba vueltas.

Pero Aemon aun tenía cosas que contar y siguió hablando sin darle tregua al joven, sin dejarle asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-Había un plan. Separar a la familia real. Ocultarlos con amigos y leales hasta que el peligro pasara. Daenerys y Viserys se salvaron, aun que Daenerys era solo un bebe que había nacido de una madre moribunda. Cruzaron el mar angosto. Tú y tu hermano fuisteis llevados por tierra, separados, para ser entregados a dos familias cuya lealtad estaba más allá de toda duda para que os protegieran y os ocultaran. Nunca supe las identidades de dichas familias. Nadie las sabía...

-Arslan...Arslan me salvo...-Arcyth tenía la boca muy seca.- Pero se fue cuando yo era niño...

-había un plan, pasado un tiempo debíais de juntaros todos. Pero creo que las personas que conocían ese plan murieron. Si tu guardián se fue seguramente lo hizo para buscar a tu hermano. Y si no ha vuelto, no sé que habrá podido ser de él.

Se hizo un silencio muy pesado y Arcyth notaba el estomago en la garganta.

-¿Estás bien?- Tras un largo rato, Aemon le susurro con cierta ternura la pregunta.

-No, no estoy bien...- Arcyth no sabía si reír o llorar.

-¿Dime, Draegon Darksister, que vas a hacer con todo lo que te he contado? Rhaegar pensaba que su hijo Aegon era el Príncipe prometido, el de las leyendas, aquel que haría suya la Canción de Hielo y Fuego. ¿Que harás ahora?

-No lo sé- Arcyth no se encontraba bien- Quería que recuperáramos lo que habíamos perdido.

Aemon suspiro. Y le devolvió el sello.

-Entonces esto te será útil. ¿No es solo un sello real, sabes? Es una llave. Abre puertas que algún día deberás encontrar. Pero la primera puerta que abre no es una puerta.

-No me gustan los acertijos.

-Este te gustara. Porque este, te legitimara. No puedes pretender ser de una familia si no puedes demostrarlo. Y solo dos objetos legitimaban a los Targaryen. Hubo rebeliones por ellos,...

El joven tardo unos segundos en caer en a que se refería el anciano: los símbolos indiscutibles del poder de los Targaryen más allá de los dragones.

-¿HermanaOscura y Fuegoscuro? Pero se perdieron...

-No. No se perdieron. Pero algunos han olvidado donde están. No conozco el paradero de Fuegoscuro, pero si el de HermanaOscura. Bryden me lo dijo. Me dijo donde la había escondido...-Aemon sonrió radiante.- Por qué no la escondió en absoluto. La devolvió a su legítima dueña...

Arcyth comprendió. Lo comprendió de inmediato. Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡La tumba de Visenya! ¡La metió en la tumba de Visenya!

-Eres listo, eso hay que reconocértelo- Aemon le palmeo las manos con diversión- ¿Es curioso que en todos estos años nadie haya tenido la ocurrencia de buscarla ahí, eh? Con lo obvio que resulta cuando lo piensas...Bryden siempre fue un nostálgico sentimental. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta...

-No lo se... me gustaría que se hiciera justicia con lo que paso. Me gustaría que los Targaryen volvieran a ser lo que un día fueron...

-Muchos Targaryen estaban locos- Aemon sonrió- Y lo sé. Soy uno de ellos.

Arcyth no pudo más que reír. El anciano tenía el mismo talento de Sarrah: tocarle la fibra más humana de su ser.

-Pero también hubieron algunos grandes.

-La grandeza es un concepto abstracto, muchacho. Uno no es grande por la cantidad de espacio que ocupa. Si no por el tamaño del hueco que deja cuando se va. Los Reyes Targaryen más grandes al morir, provocaron un vacío de poder tan grande que solo podía ser llenado por luchas por el trono que acababa de desocupar...

Arcyth no supo que contestar y el maestre Aemon no espero respuesta.

-No deberías existir, - le susurro con cierta tristeza- pero existes. Y si alguna vez siquiera sueñas con ser Rey, o estar cerca del trono, hay cosas que debes aprender. Cosas que aprendes cuando gobiernas. Yo las aprendí, porque querían que me ciñera la corona. Pero no estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio: nunca des a tus enemigos la oportunidad de hacerte daño. De atacarte. De arrebatarte nada. Aprendes a destruir todo lo que no es completamente tuyo, porque lo que importa es la victoria. Así perdura un reinado. Ahora eres un esclavo de las circunstancias, donde un montón de chalados se apuñalan unos a otros por subir más alto, por ver más lejos, por tener más tierras, mas poder.

Debes comprender que no tienes que ser un chalado mas con un cuchillo: debes ser el único chalado con un cuchillo en la mano mientras contemplas como todos los demás aun intentan asimilar el por qué se han quedado mancos, y se sienten impotentes viendo sus manos amputadas en el suelo. Sientes piedad, pero un verdadero gobernante tiene la piedad de un huracán. Esta vacio...salvo por la fuerza de sus vientos. El poder siempre conlleva un precio. Si quieres ganar esta guerra, no debes servir a nadie salvo a tu ambición.

Piensa en Aegon. Temido y respetado. Una figura de poder intangible que flotaba como una amenaza sobre todo y todos. Conquisto los siete reinos y los doblego a su voluntad. Implacable pero justo. Pero fue a Rhaenys quien era amada y adorada por el pueblo y por todo quien la conociera. Visenya seducía y era respetada por ser una guerrera y una mujer hermosa y severa. Ellas reinaban, cada una a su manera. Pero era Aegon el que flotaba como una nube de tormenta en el horizonte. Podía brillar el sol, y que Rhaenys deslumbrara con su poesía y su generosidad. Podía llover, y que fuera Visenya quien llegara, anegándolo todo a su paso pero regando al mismo tiempo la tierra y fecundándola con su agua. Pero era Aegon a quien todo el mundo temía.

El acero no siente piedad cuando corta, raja o aplasta. Y su poder no llega más allá que el que le infunde la mano que lo empuña. Debes ser tanto la mano como el acero, y eso conlleva estar dispuesto a estar siempre manchado de sangre.

Aemon dejo de hablar, tosió un poco y se quedo pensativo mirando la pared frente a un anonadado Arcyth que aun no había terminado de digerir ni la mitad de lo que había oído.

-Comprendo lo que dices...-musito Arcyth completamente aturdido- pero no porque lo dices...

-Porque eres lo que eres, muchacho. Y sentirás el impulso de seguir la senda de tus ancestros. Lo que intento decirte es que esa senda esta bifurcada: puedes andar siguiendo a los grandes que hicieron cosas terribles por una buena causa, o puedes seguir a los locos que hicieron cosas terribles porque les divertía hacerlas y creían que tenían derecho a ello por compartir la sangre de la vieja Valyria. Es el problema de los que tienen el poder, mi jovencísimo muchacho: que cuando te conviertes en un titán con una corona, ves la diferencia entre aplastar enemigos y aplastar amigos, porque nadie va a juzgarte por ello.

¿Se crea un ciclo, sabes? Uno deja el listón alto intentando hacer las cosas bien, y el que toma el relevo, intenta hacer aun mas... superar las hazañas. Pero cuando se da cuenta de que no hay enemigos a los que derrotar en honorable batalla...se los inventa. Y todo vuelve a empezar. La gallina teme al zorro, el zorro teme al lobo, el lobo teme al hombre, el hombre teme al dragón... ¿pero a que le teme el dragón?

-Los dragones se doman...-Inquirió Arcyth. Había leído los libros. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse liar aun mas con todo lo que el maestre decía.

-Sí... ¿domaban a los dragones, verdad?- Aemon suspiro- Aegon el joven lo sabía. Quería recuperar el poder de esas magnificas bestias. ¿Sabías que cuando un jinete de dragón moría, el dragón rara vez dejaba que otro jinete lo montara? Y cuando conseguía crear otro vínculo con un humano, que se convertiría en su compañero, rara vez era tan fuerte como el primero. Cuando más grande y poderoso era un dragón, más viejo e inestable era porque había creado muchos vínculos. Perder a los compañeros humanos los afectaba, Draegon. Se volvían locos poco a poco. Por eso no podían despertar a muchos dragones de golpe. Por eso nunca había más de cierta cantidad. Y por eso la Danza de Dragones fue un cataclismo tan grande: por que murieron todos.

El joven Lord no entendía a que venía todo aquello. Miraba al anciano como si divagara de un tema a otro sin sentido.

-¿Queréis motivarme para hacer algo o desmotivarme para que no lo haga?- pregunto tras una larga pausa. Arcyth tenía los nervios a flor de piel y no iba a dejar que aquello se le fuera más de las manos.

Vio como el anciano se hundía de hombros y sonreía con tristeza a la nada.

-No lo sé. Daeron me dijo que si conseguías el sello, tendrías que hacer grandes cosas. Que verías mundos perdidos y descubrirías terribles y hermosas verdades, que abrirías una nueva senda...si sobrevivías a las pruebas que te ibas a encontrar en el camino. Quiero que alcances tu destino, muchacho. Pero no quiero perderte ahora que te he encontrado. Tendrás que disculpar las dudas y temores de un hombre viejo...

Ambos quedaron callados. Y el Minkundis sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Aemon se levanto, y le tendió la mano. Cuando el joven le dio la suya, el viejo agarro aquella mano joven con sus artríticos dedos como si temiera que alguien pudiera arrebatarle el contacto con su pariente.

-Debes irte...-Susurro Aemon con la voz rota.

-¡Pero tengo más cosas que preguntar!- Arcyth se puso en pie como propulsado por un resorte.

-Lo sé. Hay muchas cosas que quieres saber. Pero yo ya no tengo más respuestas para ti. Y ya he violado muchos juramentos contándote todo lo que te he contado hoy. No hagas que la culpa pese sobre el cansado corazón de un anciano que juro el negro por una razón.

Arcyth se mordió la lengua para contenerla y suspiro, aceptando la petición del anciano.

-Volveré. Podremos hablar en otro momento.

-No, no lo harás- Aemon sonrió- No tendrás tiempo.

-Sacare tiempo para visitarte, lo prom...-no pudo terminar la frase.

-No prometas algo que no vas a poder cumplir, Draegon. No podrás venir a verme por qué vas a estar muy ocupado. Y muy lejos. Pero vendrás. Una última vez antes de que muera. Vendrás, y volveremos a hablar.- Aemon sonrió radiante y Arcyth lo comprendió.

-¿Daeron también te dijo eso?

-Daeron me dijo muchas cosas. Y no preguntes mas, porque algunas de esas cosas no eran mensajes para ti. - El maestre sonrió, como alguien que de pronto se acuerda de algo importante que habia olvidado.- Por cierto, ¿habéis conocido a Lord Tyrion?

\- ¿Tyrion Lannister?- Arcyth se quedo bastante descolocado ante la pregunta

-Es alguien interesante, este Lord Tyrion, ¿no creéis? - Aemon abrió la puerta y volvió a cambia de tema- Se hace tarde, ¿no creéis?

Ambos sonrieron.

Arcyth abrazo al anciano y le beso la frente antes de despedirse del. Le dio 5 dragones de oro al comandante Mormont para abastecer a la guardia de la noche y para compensarle por las molestias, y monto sobre su enorme caballo que apenas había tenido tiempo de descansar para retomar el camino que le llevaría a Invernalia y a su familia, que le esperaba. Solo cuando llevaba un buen rato bajo el frio de la nieve se dio cuenta de que el maestre no había dicho en ningún momento que Tyrion fuera un Lannister. Aunque aquello solo era uno de los muchos enigmas planteados que tendría que resolver. Lo que en ese momento le martilleaba las sienes es que en algún lugar, poda tener un hermano gemelo.

Aemon no lo vio marchar. No podía. Pero si podía escuchar los cascos del caballo alejándose desde su ventana.

Y como si fuera una bestia dormida, su memoria se desperezo, y le permitió rememorar las palabras de Daeron, aquella noche hacia ya toda una vida. Varias vidas, de hecho.

Borracho y atemorizado, Daeron había estado desvariando mucho, pero mientras completamente beodo se levantaba del lecho de Aemon que lo había estado escuchando desbarrar con los ojos muy abiertos, su hermano le había mirado con los ojos vidriosos y una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas.

-No te envidio, hermanito. Te quedaras ciego. Y morirás rodeado de ladrones y asesinos. Pero ese descendiente perdido te encontrara una vez más antes de que mueras. Y te hará un gran regalo. Algo que va más allá de tus sueños. Y morirás. Pero morirás feliz. Y serás afortunado, no solo por haber muerto de anciano feliz en un lecho cálido, si no por haber estado ciego. Porque si hubieras sobrevivido no habrías tenido que ver los horrores a los que se enfrentara nuestra estirpe. Y no tendrías que ver esas...cosas...el resto de tu vida en pesadillas cada vez que estuvieras solo o soplara el viento un poco más frio de lo normal. Serás afortunado...hermanito. Morirás antes de que el frio venga para devorarnos a todos y la tierra escupa a los muertos para que se coman a los vivos...

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, Ned Stark había ido a una herrería siguiendo los pasos de Jon Arryn, y había conocido a un bastardo de Robert. Y no tan lejos, en Invernalia, el maestre Luwin había recibido un cuervo para Harlum. Y lo guardo, para entregarlo a su compañero de profesión cuando volvieran al hogar de los Guardianes del Norte, donde Tyrion Lannister suspiraba sin entender que narices hacia allí y los norteños se desvivían por agasajarlo.

Bran Stark se removía en sueños mientras Verano no se separa de su lado. Y en el cielo, el cometa rojo seguía brillando mientras cruzaba lentamente el firmamento dejando una estela carmesí tras él, ya olvidado por todos por ser considerado algo que había dejado de ser noticia para convertirse en algo habitual.

En Essos, un mercader de vinos había intentado matar a la Khalessi, y había desembocado en una sed de sangre enloquecida por parte de su esposo Khal Drogo, que se había propuesto retomar el trono de hierro para ella y para el hijo de ambos que crecía en su seno. Incluso se había hecho una profecía: que aquel niño seria el semental que montaría el mundo.

Las ruedas se movían. Las piezas empezaban a encajar en su lugar. Y todo se había puesto de algún modo en movimiento.


	35. Chapter 35

_**NOTA: La aventura en la que base lo que redactare en este capítulo no la invente yo. Por aquel entonces, no tenía muy claro cómo iban a ir las cosas, y aparte de la trama principal, quería que mis jugadores vieran otras cosas y se enfrascaran en "pequeñas aventuras" mas allá de los conflictos que formaban el hilo principal que les quería dibujar. Ojee por la web varias semillas de aventuras y varios módulos hechos por otros jugadores y me encontré con varias perlas que no podía dejar pasar. Esta, en concreto, la saque de un blog llamado "lagartosrol", por si alguno de los jugadores que lee esta historia quiere buscar el modulo y jugar la historia. Aun que claro está, en ese caso, las cosas podrían terminar de modo muy diferente, porque así es el rol: en una misma situación, rara es la ocasión en la que las cosas se resuelven dos veces de la misma manera. Cada persona es un mundo...y cada grupo de jugadores todo un universo.**_

 _ **Así que mis más sinceros agradecimientos a los que aportan aventuras en lagartosrol, porque la verdad, me encantaron algunas de las aventuras que subieron en su página, porque su esfuerzo hizo que mucha gente se divirtiera con las aventuras que tramaron. Yo personalmente, por aquel entonces era máster novata, y me ayudaron muchísimo a planear futuras ideas absurdas para tramas descabelladas.**_

CAPITULO 35: La biblioteca del Maestre Alexander.

Cuando llegaron a Invernalia, los cuatro hermanos se habían puesto al día. Habían hablado largo y tendido sobre lo que había pasado en el muro cuando Arcyth hablo con el maestre Aemon. Sobre lo que había sucedido en la cueva cuando se había metido en agua hirviente para rescatar el sello... y la única conclusión que sacaron en claro fue que lo más probable era que cuando Arslan se fue, lo hiciera para intentar discernir qué había sucedido con su compañero y el otro bebe. Que algo había sucedido.

-¿Podría ser que el "amigo de causa" de padre y madre fuera ese caballero misterioso, no?- Comento Vadid arrebujado en su capa.

-Lo dudo, si hubiera sido así, Arslan habría partido en ese momento a ponerse en contacto con el...-comento Sarrah sin mirarle. Seguía pensativa intentando encajar todas las piezas del puzzle que Arcyth le había dado. Pero seguía enfadada con su hermano mayor por haber cometido la irresponsabilidad de meterse en un agua lo bastante caliente como para haberle podido convertir en estofado.

El viaje de regreso al bastión de norte fue lento. Y silencioso. Casimiro y Khayla habían estado bastante incómodos viendo aquel comportamiento tan poco habitual en los hermanos Minkundis, que cabalgaban haciendo piña unos con otros, solo hablándose en susurros de vez en cuando y mirándose de manera intrigante en algunas ocasiones.

En la casa de los Stark las cosas rozaban límites insospechados. Tyrion estaba de mal humor y se pasaba el día borracho injuriando a todo el mundo y llevando putas a sus aposentos a todas horas. Cosa que ponía de los nervios a sus anfitriones. Vadid había llegado a la conclusión de que hacia aquello a propósito solo para saber cuando podía "pinchar" a los Stark antes de hacerlos explotar. Eso sin mencionar que tal como regresaron, Lady Catelyn se había llevado de paseo a Arcyth y este había vuelto un poco pálido y de bastante mal humor.

-¿Que quería?- Le pregunto Harlum con cierta curiosidad

-Proponerme una alianza entre los Stark y los Minkundis...

-Eh, eso es bueno...-Harlum sonrió radiante pero Arcyth continuo hablando

-Con un matrimonio entre Robb y Sarrah.

Harlum alzo las cejas.

-¿Y eso ya no es tan bueno...por?- Al jovencísimo maestre no le hacía ninguna gracia renunciar a su hermana tan pronto. La familia se había pasado separada mucho tiempo, y además, necesitaban del talento de Sarrah para los asuntos de la corte. Pero una alianza con los Stark no era algo que rechazar de antemano.

-Por que la necesitamos.- Arcyth miro a Harlum como si lo desafiara a contradecirle- No voy a renunciar a ella tan pronto, Harlum. Hemos estado mucho tiempo separados. Así se lo he dicho a lady Catelyn. No soy idiota. Sé que casarla con Robb Stark sería algo bueno para todos, pero...

Arcyth no supo cómo seguir y se quedo allí, enfurruñado mirando al vacio. Harlum desvió la mirada sin saber cómo salir de aquel embrollo.

-Vale, te comprendo, hermano. No te preocupes- Dijo finalmente- Supongo que habrá que dar excusas y largas para posponer la decisión lo mas educadamente posible y así no ofender a los Stark si al final rechazamos la oferta, pero haciéndolo de tal modo que alberguen esperanzas de una respuesta positiva en el proceso. Además, a Sarrah nunca le ha gustado el frio y la nieve. ¿No crees que le sentaría bastante mal este clima?

Los dos hermanos miraron a Sarrah a lo lejos. Jugando con su gatosombra y hablando con el salvaje del herrero y con el propio Casimiro, que tenía a su halcón nevado en el hombro.

Pálida, con sus ojos dorados brillando de entusiasmo y su pelo larguísimo y rubio recogido en trenzas. Menuda y delgada, aun niña de cuerpo aun que con la astucia y el cinismo de una mujer anciana. Tenía una belleza terrible y despiadada, como la de los depredadores a los que no puedes evitar admirar pero que te despedazarían si pudieran. La nieve la hacía parecer más menuda, más pálida y más frágil. Cosas que no era.

-Sí. Le sentaría mal...-concluyo Arcyth por decir algo.

-Es un tema al que nos tendremos que enfrentar tarde o temprano... ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Harlum intentaba tener todo el tacto que pudiera, pero no sabía cómo encarar la conversación- Sarrah está ya en edad casadera, y habría que buscarle un esposo. O al menos pretendientes. Pero tú ya eres un señor. Necesitas una esposa y herederos...

-Es un tema del que no hablaremos hoy.- Arcyth se encaro a Harlum bastante serio.

-Pero habrá que hablarlo en algún momento.- El maestre no iba a dejar aquello sin zanjar y se cruzo de brazos con determinación.

-En algún momento. Pero hoy no

Harlum se rindió. Comprendía a Arcyth. Habían sido días muy duros para él. Había descubierto que tenía un medio hermano por ahí pasando frio y abandonado en el muro y un gemelo del que no había sabido absolutamente nada durante toda su vida. Resulta que hacía más de 80 años un vidente había visto un destino terrible para él y sus únicos familiares vivos eran una pareja de hermanos perdidos en las llanuras de Essos y un anciano moribundo que había jurado el negro en el muro. Era mucho que asimilar.

Cuando el maestre Luwin alcanzo a los hermanos, se le veía algo sofocado. Por lo visto llevaba todo el día dando vueltas intentando dar con ellos.

-Hace días llego un cuervo dirigido a vos, Maestre Harlum...-le dijo tendiéndole un rollo de pergamino.

Arcyth alzo las cejas. ¿Un rollo para Harlum? ¿Para el maestre? Harlum pareció entender aquella situación incómoda y dándole las gracias a Luwin por la cortesía, rompió el sello de cera cuando el maestre norteño se hubo ido.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, hermano- Le dijo a su señor mientras abría el rollo dispuesto a leerlo- Supongo que será algo de la Botica o relacionado con mi huerto o mis libros en casa...

Las palabras murieron en la boca del maestre mientras leía y Arcyth pudo ver como los ojos se le abrían como platos. Incluso pudo ver como se le humedecían.

-joder...-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Harlum y dejo a su hermano mayor aun con mas curiosidad.

-¿Algo importante?- inquirió el otro con cierto tacto.

-Sí. Bueno, no. Bueno...si...personal, mas bien. E importante. Pero no importante de importante. Solo importante.

-Ah, pues menos mal que lo has explicado, si no me habría quedado con ciertas dudas...- Arcyth no pudo contener aquello, y tampoco pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisilla. Pero cuando vio que Harlum no reaccionaba a su burla empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

-Alexander...- Harlum trago saliva y miro a su hermano mayor con los ojos como febriles- Uno de los Grandes Maestres. Fue uno de mis maestros en la ciudadela, a mitad de mi adiestramiento, el se fue a servir a una casa, aquí, en el norte. El...me ha escrito. Se muere. Y quiere que actué como maestre conciliador. Y me ha dejado su biblioteca personal como herencia.

-¿Que?- Arcyth había entendido más bien poco- ¿qué es un maestre conciliador? ¿Y porque te iba a dejar una biblioteca en herencia? Pensaba que las bibliotecas eran propiedad de la casa. Yo pago tus libros...

-No lo entiendes...-Harlum se paso la mano por el pelo con ansiedad. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento- Tenemos propiedades privadas. A veces son regalos, a veces compras que hacemos con nuestro dinero...Lo que pertenece a la casa no puede ser dado, pero la colección particular es otro tema y cada maestre puede hacer con ella lo que quiera. Generalmente pasa a ser propiedad de la casa para la que trabaja, a no ser que el maestre quiera darla en herencia a quien desee...pero la biblioteca de un maestre es...es algo muy personal. Como el diario para una doncella o el libro de cría y cruces para un criador de caballos de pura sangre. Es la suma de los conocimientos de toda una vida. De sus obsesiones, de sus curiosidades. Es algo que ha construido durante años. Décadas incluso. La fuente de su saber, y lo que aporta con sus descubrimientos y experiencia a la sapiencia de las generaciones futuras de maestres...es...es...

-Importante. Aun que no importante de importante. Solo importante- Arcyth ya no se burlaba de aquellas palabras. Ahora tenían sentido. Seguían sonando completamente absurdas, pero tenían sentido.

-¡Si!- Harlum se veía feliz de sentirse comprendido.

La casa en cuestión en la que el maestre Alexander agonizaba era la Sandead, de Faro de Piedra, en una pequeña península un poco más al norte de la Costa Pedragosa, en la costa occidental, junto al Bosque de los Lobos. Una casa pequeña en un lugar extraño y remoto del norte.

Cuando volvieron a los salones de Invernalia, Arcyth ya había decidido que irían a ese lugar. Se lo debía a Harlum. Por muchas razones. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

-No podemos ir todos- Sarrah le frotaba las orejas distraídamente a su gatosombra, a la que había llamado RiverSong.- Seria muy sospechoso y alguien tiene que velar por los intereses en casa. Y asegurarse de que todo va bien. Id vosotros. Cogeré el barco y regresare a Descanso para asegurarme de que todo funciona.

-No puedes ir sola...-le espeto Arcyth un tanto molesto

-No iré sola. Khayla vendrá conmigo. Y me llevare a parte de los sirvientes para que hagan las veces de guardaespaldas.

Arcyth puso mala cara. NO le gustaba dejar a su hermana sola con aquella Dorniense de la que no sabía nada, pero no tenía otra opción. Lo que más le desconcertó fue cuando un rato después, la propia Khayla había insistido en que la comitiva que fuera a Faro de Piedra se llevara a una de sus doncellas.

-Es una buena chica- comento alegremente la Dorniense- Brunilda Arenas. Bastarda, como yo. Criada a la manera de Dorne. Me ha hecho muchas veces de guardaespaldas y es una confidente fiel y leal.

Arcyth se percato de que Khayla no había especificado a quien o que esa tal Brunilda fuera fiel y leal.

Pero la Dorniense insistió. Aportando razones como que iban a necesitar a alguien que les cocinara en el trayecto y que Brunilda no iba a molestarles en absoluto.

-Es muda- Asevero sonriendo.

-¿Muda?- Harlum enarco las cejas sorprendido

-El padre de la muchacha la escucho una vez haciendo comentarios inapropiados...-Khayla se encogió de hombros- le corto el cuello. Pero la chica sobrevivió, aun que por lo visto, los daños eran graves y no ha podido hablar desde entonces. Su padre fue condenado por mi familia. Y ella lleva a mi servicio desde entonces. Es una buena chica. Muy resuelta. Y os aseguro que sus servicios son muy útiles...

Como no encontraron más excusas para evitar que Brunilda se uniera a su comitiva más allá del "no me da la gana por qué no me fio de ti", acabaron aceptando.

La familia se despidió: Harlum, Vadid y Arcyth tomaron rumbo al oeste, hacia el bosque de los lobos. Sarrah volvía a casa, y no porque realmente quisiera hacerlo. Pero ante lo que quería frente a lo que debía hacer, la muchacha siempre escogería a la familia primero.

Lo que les dejo un sabor de boca un poco agridulce fue que pese a las protestas, Robb Stark insistió en escoltar a Sarrah a puerto Blanco. O más bien, Lady Catelyn había insistido en que Robb insistiera en acompañarla, aun que al primogénito de los Stark tampoco habían tenido que insistirle mucho cuando vio a la hermosa muchacha de ojos dorados. A fin de cuentas, aun que no estaba enamorado de ella, ni mucho menos, era una joven hermosa de noble familia, y su hermano mayor les había ayudado con un tema espinoso. Y el tema espinoso en cuestión también había ido a despedirse de los Minkundis.

Tyrion seguía de mal humor. Pero poco a poco, entre comentarios y conversaciones en las que se metía sin ser invitado había ido entendiendo por que debía quedarse en el norte aun que mucha gracia no le hiciera. Empezaba a ser consciente de que alguien lo habían usado de hombre de paja y eso no le gustaba.

Tardaron varios días cruzando el gélido paraje norteño hasta llegar al bosque de los lobos. Y aun que les habían recomendado bordearlo por el sur y luego remontar hacia el norte siguiendo la costa, eso les habría costado una quincena mas de días de viaje. Pese al peligro, Arcyth decidió atajar cruzando el bosque.

-¿Tú eres consciente de que este lugar se llama "bosque de los lobos" por algo, verdad?- Le insto delicadamente Harlum con un poco de recelo en la voz

Pero algo en la mirada de su hermano, que no respondió, le decía a Harlum que Arcyth quería problemas, que necesitaba desahogarse con una dosis altamente concentrada de violencia y que el mal humor iba a durarle algún tiempo. Suspiro. El joven maestre había hecho varios agujeros en su silla de montar y había ido instalando una serie de hebillas y correajes que lo sujetaban a ella, cosa que le resultaba muy práctica para montar dado que tenía tendencia a caerse del caballo. Pero no era algo cómodo si tenias que bajar o subir rápido de la montura. Y el único objeto de corte que sabía manejar era el bisturí, y no contaba con que eso intimidara mucho a los lobos.

Pero por suerte o por desgracia de la pequeña comitiva, solo se encontraron con cuatro lobos durante el viaje. Y tanto los arqueros como el propio Arcyth con su ballesta dieron cuenta de ellos antes de que supusieran algún tipo de amenaza.

-Hay algo que no explicaste, Harlum- Comento Vadid a quien habían explicado la situación- ¿qué es un maestre conciliador?

-es un experto en mentalidad humana. En situaciones de conflicto, cuando el maestre de una zona es incapaz de tener perspectiva imparcial al enfrentarse a una situación o hay una disputa mas allá de sus habilidades para encontrar una solución, convoca a un maestre conciliador. Suele ser alguien que ha estudiado la mente de los hombres o que tiene una visión objetiva del problema y que al no tomar parte en ninguna de las facciones implicadas, puede actuar de la manera más justa para todos...

-En mi pueblo, eso lo hace mi mujer o el tabernero tras haber invitado a unas cuantas rondas- Apunto Casimiro, en todo un alarde de sinceridad que hizo que todo el mundo volviera la cabeza a mirarle- y en el caso de que ni siquiera así se arregle el problema, se les quitan las cosas que pinchen o corten y se deja que las partes implicadas se muelan a palos hasta que o bien el problema se arregle o que uno de ellos se quede sin dientes como para seguir discutiendo.

-Ser Casimiro, en las familias con cierta educación y en ciudades donde prima la civilización, las cosas se hacen con un poco más de tacto...-intento intervenir Harlum

-O con ejércitos y armas de asedio dejando que los soldados se maten entre ellos- Casimiro no iba a dejarse achantar por un detalle tan insignificante- y el que gana lleva razón. La política de las grandes ciudades no se diferencia tanto de la de las aldeas pequeñas con pueblerinos analfabetos. Es solo una diferencia del tamaño de las repercusiones.

Todos se quedaron mirando al herrero en un silencio tan denso que el pobre Casimiro empezó a sentirse avergonzado.

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso?- Soltó Vadid de sopetón

-Son cosas que uno aprende al estar casado...-Casimiro sabia que aquello no era del todo cierto, pero en cierto sentido, esas cosas si las había aprendido de Casandra. Aun que ella no usaba esas palabras para expresar sus opiniones al respecto.

-Un día quiero conocer a tu mujer- Apunto Harlum con los ojos muy abiertos- Tiene que ser una mujer muy interesante...

-Claro, para ella será un honor, seguro. Pero cuando estés en la misma habitación que mi Casandra, asegúrate de saber en todo momento donde están las cacerolas.

-¿Y eso?- Harlum ladeo la cabeza intrigado ante aquella frase en apariencia tan aleatoria y a la vez...con detalles tan específicos.

-No quiero chafarte la sorpresa, maestre Harlum- Casimiro sonrió radiante- Tu solo no pierdas de vista las cacerolas.

El maestre sufrió varias crisis nerviosas durante el viaje. A veces estaba radiante ante la idea de la herencia de aquella notable biblioteca, y a veces el saber que el maestre al que tanto había admirado en la ciudadela de Antigua iba a morir en breve lo apenaba hasta el punto de hundirle el alma a la altura de los pies.

Los cambios de humor tenían a todo el mundo de los nervios, así que Vadid le coló una buena dosis de leche de la amapola en la cena y aun que se sentía culpable, todos viajaron más tranquilos sabiendo que el maestre emocionalmente alterado iba durmiendo a pierna suelta en la trasera del carro.

Pero las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas rápido: sobre la línea del horizonte cuando veían el mar, se veía una tormenta que amontonaba nubes del color de los cardenales.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa...-Vadid se estaba poniendo nervioso ante aquella visión- La tormenta parece que viene hacia la costa.

Todos sabían que tenía razón. La temperatura había bajado varios grados y hasta Casimiro Flor de Lys se había puesto la zamarra y una capa por encima. El propio Arcyth, estoico como pocos ante el frio, tenía que apretar los dientes para que no le castañetearan. Faltaban pocas horas para el anochecer, Faro de Piedra era ya visible en la distancia, y los problemas no habían hecho más que empezar.

En la pequeña península donde se asentaba el bastión de los Sandead, se accedía por un pequeño istmo de tierra que se quedaba sumergido con la marea alta. Las aldeas y puebluchos vasallos quedaban en tierra firme, frente a la costa. La marea estaba empezando a subir a medida que se acercaba la noche, y el último tramo hasta la playa se convirtió en una carrera para no quedar atrapados con la tormenta que se avecinaba en aquel pueblo de mala muerte.

El carro traqueteaba tanto que parecía que se iba a romper, y que los caminos fueran de piedra y tierra pisada no ayudaba precisamente a suavizar la carrera. El viento aullaba con fuerza y levantaba nubes de arena de la playa cercana, haciendo aun más penoso el avance.

Cuando vieron varios de los tejados de paja de las casas de la aldea ser arrancados, se hicieron una idea del calibre del temporal que se les venía encima. Pero todo se puso aun peor cuando vieron varias de las casas ardiendo.

Cabalgaron por el camino todo lo rápido que podían en dirección al istmo que poco a poco iba siendo engullido por las olas, cada vez mas encabritadas. Un par de soldados lo custodiaban al otro lado.

-¿Quien va?- Grito uno de ellos

-¡Hemos sido llamados por el maestre Alexander!-Aulló Arcyth para hacerse por encima del ruido del mar y del viento- ¡Somos los Minkundis, acompañamos al Maestre Harlum para recoger una herencia y hacer de conciliadores!

Vieron a los soldados hablar entre ellos unos segundos y abrir las puertas del pequeño bastión.

-¡Crucen rápido antes de que suba la marea! ¡Si no deberán esperar en la aldea hasta la mañana cuando baje!

Cuando enfilaban el carro hacia la el puente natural que suponía aquella pequeña franja de tierra, varios aldeanos aparecieron corriendo mientras el fuego se hacía más grande y más brillante en la distancia, en alguna de las otras aldeas que estaba más allá.

-¡Hombres del hierro! ¡Nos atacan!- Gritaba el hombrecillo

-¡Joder, lo que nos faltaba!- Aulló Casimiro frustrado. Tenía una terrible sensación como que ya había pasado por esto y la otra vez, no es que saliera precisamente bien.

Arcyth no se lo pensó dos veces. Encendió uno de los faroles y lo cogió.

-Id a la fortaleza, rápido, aguantad las puertas abiertas todo lo que podáis, voy a acercarme a la carrera a la aldea para guiar a los aldeanos hacia allí.

-¡Iré contigo!- Vadid ya había desenfundado su espada.

-Yo también...-Casimiro había sacado su martillo y lo sopesaba con tremendas ganas de partir algún cráneo.

Varios de los guardaespaldas que iban con los Minkundis a caballo también fueron. El carro fue conducido por Brunilda y otros de los soldados de la casa Descanseña hacia Faro de Piedra.

Arcyth, Casimiro y Vadid cabalgaron a toda velocidad hacia las casas de la aldea, gritando a todo el mundo que los siguieran y que corrieran hacia la fortaleza. Dieron vueltas como locos entre las casas y los pocos callejones de aquella ubicación viendo a todos los aldeanos correr como desesperados en el frio y la oscuridad.

Pero cuando un relámpago ilumino el cielo casi por completo, vieron lo grave que era la situación. Dos barcoluengos de los hombres del hierro estaban varados en la arena, y de ellos seguían saltando isleños que corrían hacia las aldeas. Cuando aquel segundo de luz se esfumo y el trueno retumbo, los gritos lejanos de los habitantes de la segunda aldea se oyeron por encima de la tormenta que acababa de llegar.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia no fueron una rociada suave que fue creciendo. El cielo parecía que hubiera abierto su vientre de par en par y la tromba de agua cayo a plomo desde un primer momento. La cortina de lluvia era tremenda. El farol de Arcyth se apago. Y no veían nada.

-Mierda.- Escucharon mascullar a Vadid.

-No podemos hacer nada...-A Casimiro se le notaba el dolor en la voz. Sobre todo cuando los tres eran conscientes que los gritos de los hombres eran breves y brutales. Pero los gritos de las mujeres...los gritos de las mujeres eran terroríficos. Y largos.

Cuando otro relámpago rompió el cielo iluminando la escena, vieron que los hombres del hierro se movían hacia ellos.

-Deberíamos irnos, la marea va a sellar el istmo- Vadid sonaba muy nervioso- Y ahí hay unos 60 hombres por lo menos,...

Giraron los caballos y emprendieron el regreso a Faro de Piedra. Sencillamente iban hacia las antorchas y a los gritos de los soldados que instaban a la gente a correr para entrar rápido en la fortaleza.

Casimiro freno su caballo y recogió a dos niños pequeños que estaban chillando en el barro, y que habían perdido de vista a su madre. Arcyth, en plena carrera, agarro a un hombre que cojeaba y lo tumbo sobre su regazo a la grupa del caballo. Escucharon un relincho angustiado y perdieron de vista al más pequeño de los Minkundis, al que poco después escucharon gritar y maldecir

-VADID!- Aulló Arcyth

-Aquí. Estoy bien, estoy bien...-Vadid apareció corriendo y dando saltos medio cojeando.

-¿Qué diantres ha pasado?-

-¡Mi caballo se tropezó y se ha partido las patas! ¡Casi me mato al caer contra las piedras!

Arcyth freno su caballo y ayudo a su hermano a subir a su espalda. Sabía que su montura no podría aguantar mucho con tres personas encima, pero era un semental de guerra, y si podía aguantarlo a él con armadura, debería poder aguantar el tiempo suficiente para cruzar el istmo.

No fue fácil. El agua ya llegaba a casi la altura del vientre de los caballos y tuvieron que bajar mucho la velocidad para poder moverse en aquel caos de olas, marea y tormenta. Las olas empujaban con brutalidad a los animales que coceaban inquietos y asustados. Y los soldados de las puertas gritaban histéricos que corrieran, porque debían cerrar las puertas.

El último tramo del istmo era una cuesta, y los cascos de los caballos se hundían en el fango que se formaba. El hombre que Arcyth había agarrado pataleo para bajar del caballo e intentar guiarlo cogiéndolo por las riendas. Si él iba delante, quizás así avanzara mejor y dejara de encabritarse. Quería ayudar al hombre que le había salvado la vida.

-¡Necio!- Le grito Vadid- ¡No te bajes! ¡El caballo es más pesado y la fuerza de la marea no lo empujara!

Pero no pudo oírlo. Una ola lo derribo tras hacer avanzar al caballo un par de metros y desapareció de la vista de todos. Apareció varios metros más allá, a la izquierda de las puertas, asomándose desesperadamente en el agua intentando coger aire. Lo vieron nadar hacia la fortaleza. Y una ola lo empujo contra las rocas. Vieron su cabeza chocar contra la piedra y abrirse como un melón. Las olas engulleron el cuerpo inerte.

Cuando consiguieron cruzar al otro lado, estaban empapados, helados de frio y realmente agradecidos de haber sobrevivido a aquello. Un rayo cayó en el bosque. Otro sobre una de las almenas de Faro de Piedra. Y la tormenta rugía tanto que no se oían ni aun que se hablaran a gritos.

Cuando Arcyth y Casimiro alzaron la vista y miraron a su alrededor ambos compartieron una mirada desesperada.

-Estamos jodidos- Dijo con un aplomo resignado Casimiro.

-Muy jodidos...-le corrigió Arcyth

-¿De qué habláis?- Vadid tenía demasiado frio como para ver lo evidente.

-Mira Faro de piedra, hermano...

Vadid tardo unos minutos en ver a lo que se refería. Faro de piedra era una fortaleza que había visto años mejores. Siglos mejores, de hecho. Algunos de los muros se podían saltar sin ayuda de escalera. Las almenas estaban medio derruidas, y los portones estaban hechos polvo por el paso de los años. Aquella fortaleza hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que no recibía cuidados ni mantenimiento alguno.

Habían entrado en un gran patio exterior, donde estaban los silos, los graneros, la guarnición y los establos. Rodeados por una maltrecha muralla. Más allá, había un segundo patios con unas puertas un poco mas solidas, debía ser el patio de armas y la zona de los jardines privados de la familia Sandead. Justo en ese patio es donde abría sus puertas la pequeña fortaleza de tres plantas. Solida, firme, y achaparrada, más ancha que alta, al estilo norteño. Lo único bueno que tenía es que era increíblemente resistente, dejando ver que el constructor de aquella fortaleza había tenido más cabeza que aquellos que la habían heredado y no la habían mantenido. A la derecha, se alzaba una robusta torre del homenaje, no demasiado alta pero con unas defensas decentes, que parecía ser la construcción más nueva del lugar, que no era decir mucho. Y a la izquierda de la fortaleza, unida a ella como si fuera una torre, estaba el faro que le daba nombre al lugar.

El maestre Luwin les había hablado de aquel lugar. Una atalaya alta con un gran caldero de hierro forjado en su torre techada, con respiraderos para que el humo saliera y entrara aire, pero situados con tanto ingenio que ni la más brutal tormenta ni el viento mas fuerte pudiera mover ni siquiera una llama. Una serie de arcadas de piedra bordeando al brasero, y paneles gruesos de vidrio volantino transparente en cubriéndolos. EL maestre les había dicho que el fundador de la casa Sandead conocía el secreto para hacer vidrio, y había hecho los paneles de su faro de un grosor superior a un palmo. EL maestre decía que pesaban tanto como si estuvieran hechos de bronce.

Les habían contado que en los muros de las arcadas que mantenían en su sitio los paneles de cristal, habían manojos de cortinas, livianas y finas. Si encendían el faro y ponían no ponían cortinas, era meramente señalizador. Pero por lo visto cada cortina de un color diferente enviaba un mensaje. O lo hacía antiguamente, cuando el faro funcionaba. El azul avisaba de mal tiempo. El rojo de ataques de los hombres del hierro. El verde era una petición de ayuda... pero el faro no hacia brillar sus luces desde mucho antes de la rebelión de Robert. De hecho, no encendía sus luces desde antes de que el Rey Robert naciera.

La hiedra campaba a sus anchas por las murallas interiores, así como los hierbajos y las plantas trepadoras que empezaban a ganar terreno. El mantenimiento daba pena. EN todos los sentidos. Pero lo que más preocupo a Vadid, era que solo había contado 7 soldados con el blasón de los Sandead.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- mascullo intrigado y aterrado de golpe.

-Eso quisiera saber yo- grito un hombre que se estaba abriendo camino a codazos y manotazos entre la horda de campesinos aterrados que se afinaban en aquel patio sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer ahora.

Se presento como Ser Pelton Songer. Y era un anciano caballero que llevaba haciendo de Castellano de Lord Timbal Sandead desde hacia media vida.

Cuando le contaron sobre quienes eran y que habían ido a hacer allí, las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco.

-No han elegido buena noche para venir a Faro de Piedra, mis señores...-acabo diciendo Ser Pelton.

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta...- Arcyth estaba cada vez de peor humor. Sobre todo porque mientras hablaba con ser Pelton, uno de sus hombres le había dicho que habían perdido a un soldado durante su odisea cruzando el pequeño istmo, pues las olas lo habían empujado a las rocas como al aldeano.

Otro caballero se unió a aquella charla bajo la pesada lluvia. Un tal Ser Gormal Davel, un caballero Dorniense que llevaba haciendo de maestro de armas y capitán de la guarnición durante 5 años. A todos les extraño ver a un Dorniense en el norte, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

-Deberíamos reforzar la fortaleza y aprovechar el tiempo hasta que baje la marea para fortificarnos...-Comento Casimiro cuando hubieron terminado las formalidades

-¿Para qué?- Ser Gorman lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas. Unas cejas un tanto burlonas

-¡Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, hay dos barcoluengos de hombres del hierro saqueando ahí fuera!

-dos barcoluengos que se irán nada más acaben de rapiñar. No es la primera vez que vienen. Y no será la última...- Ser Gormal se encogió de hombros sonriendo con condescendencia. Eso fue lo que hizo estallar a Arcyth.

-¡Yo podría tomar esta maldita fortaleza con una docena de putas armadas con palos y seis cabras, ser!- Aquello hizo que Ser Pelton se escandalizara y Casimiro no pudiera contener una risilla que le hizo sonar como una ardilla- ¿Creéis que los hombres del hierro son imbéciles? ¡Normalmente no van en grupos tan grandes! Y si lo hacen, no es para saquear aldeuchas de pescadores perdidas en la costa. ¡Tienen hombres suficientes! ¡Y cualquiera que vea el estado de las murallas de este bastión se plantearía tomarlo, por el mero hecho de que pueden hacerlo!

-Me ofendéis...ser...-Ser Gormal arrastraba las palabras con un siseo amenazante.

-No soy ser. Soy Lord. Lord Arcyth Minkundis. Y a mí me ofende vuestra despreocupación ante la seguridad de los hombres que vuestro señor ha invitado. ¡Me ofende vuestra indiferencia ante el destino de los vasallos de vuestro señor, y me ofende lo poco o nada que cuidáis el bastión que habéis jurado defender!

-¡YA BASTA!- Ser Pelton se puso entre ellos y señalo a ser Gormal con un dedo- encuéntrales cobijo a las mujeres y a los niños, y a los ancianos de las aldeas.

-¡Eso es trabajo de un sirviente!- protesto Gormal

-¡ERES UN SIRVIENTE! ¡Un caballero sigue siendo un siervo de su señor, así que obedece o te juro por la Madre que abro las puertas y te arrojo al mar!

-Tú y cuantos más...-se le burlo Ser Gormal

-Voluntarios no le van a faltar para ayudarle en esa tarea...-Canturreo Casimiro alegremente mientras le palmeaba el hombro a Ser Gormal- Aquí mis amigos Minkundis estarían encantados viendo lo encantador de vuestra conducta. Y un servidor incluso haría apuestas sobre lo lejos que chapotearíais al caer al agua.

La jovialidad de aquella amenaza dejo al Dorniense con un nudo en la garganta, y protestando y maldiciendo por lo bajo fue a cumplir con sus instrucciones.

-Es un buen hombre, no le tengáis en cuenta su actitud...-Se disculpo Ser Pelton por su compañero.

Pero nadie respondió. Casimiro había mirado dentro de la caballeriza y había encontrado una docena de carros.

-Eh, voy a montar una barricada por si acaso volcando los carros para fortificar las puertas.

-¿Creéis que se podría hacer algo con eso?- Arcyth miraba a su compañero señalando las partes de los muros derrumbados.

Casimiro se froto el mentón y se giro a Ser Pelton que los miraba bastante molesto de que le estuvieran ignorando.

-Depende. ¿Tenemos madera? Podríamos clavetearla y hacer parches para los huecos, y reforzarla con travesaños en la parte interior. No aguantaría mucho, pero algo taponaría. Se podrían poner unos arqueros en los laterales para ir acribillando a los que intenten derribarlo. Y como escombros por lo visto tenemos de sobra, podemos amontonarlos tras el tabique de madera claveteada. Algo de fuerza haría.

-Ser Pelton, si os parece bien, deberíamos poner a todos los alarifes a trabajar enseguida. Tenemos solo la noche para hacer lo que se pueda por si acaso los hombres del hierro no se van y el clima no acompaña.

Las palabras de Arcyth fueron coreadas por varios truenos que rasgaron el cielo haciendo retumbar el propio firmamento. Y tres de los caballos se encabritaron con histerismo.

El castellano miraba desconcertado a aquellos desconocidos que habían tomado el control de la situación con una naturalidad pasmosa y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

-Es una buena idea, Lord Arcyth, pero no tenemos alarifes...los mozos de cuadras se suelen encargar de las reparaciones...

-Aquí hay ahora mismo un centenar de aldeanos cuyas vidas dependen de esos muros, así que les interesa tanto como a nosotros reforzarlo. ¿De cuantos hombres disponéis para defender este baluarte?

-Pues...-Ser Pelton parecía avergonzado- ¿además de Ser Gormal y yo mismo? Del escudero de Gormal...Emil,...también están Pot y Germanio, dos buenos hombres que se defienden con la espada...y me olvidaba de Samuel y Tom! Son muy buenos arqueros. ¡Sam es capaz de darle a una ardilla de una pedrada a cincuenta pasos!

El orgullo de ser Pelton se esfumo al ver las caras de sus interlocutores.

-7 hombres- Concluyo Casimiro un tanto azorado.

-Uno de ellos sabe cazar ardillas a pedradas- Comento alegremente Vadid que no daba crédito a lo que oía, y hablaba presa de la histeria- Eso es un punto a nuestro favor.

-¿No tenéis nada de caballería?- Arcyth estaba nervioso. Aquel bastión era una maldita ruina en todos los sentidos- ¿Ni levas? ¿Ni tropas?

-Tenemos una docena de soldados con caballos, pero están fuera. No esperábamos la tormenta, han ido a patrullar el bosque de los lobos. Son los guardacaminos. Pero no os preocupéis, volverán en 3 días.

-Tres días es mucho tiempo, ser...-comento Casimiro que pese al frio y la lluvia torrencial estaba sudando a mares.

Casimiro se ofreció para quedarse a cargo de la fortificación del patio, mientras Pelton llevaba a los Minkundis a ver a Lord Timbal e intentaban buscar soluciones alternativas al problema.

El herrero se planto en medio del patio, mirando a la horda de campesinos aterrados. El era un desconocido para ellos. No sabía cómo hablarles, como hacerles hacer lo que debía hacerse. Y de algún lugar de su entumecido cerebro, le vino la imagen de su mujer. Ella si sabía como hacer esas cosas. Por la sencilla norma de hablar como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo y usar un tono de voz inapelable. Y en caso de oponer resistencia, gritar hasta que toda oposición tuviera la consistencia de la nata batida. Sonrió. "Gracias, cielito" murmuro para sus adentros. Puso los brazos en jarra y tomo aire. Mucho aire.

-¡QUIERO 10 HOMBRES SACANDO LOS CARROS Y HACIENDO UNA TRINCHERA CONTRA LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL A LA VOZ DE YA!-aulló a pleno pulmón- Y OTROS DIEZ QUE EMPIECEN A AMONTONAR ESCOMBROS EN LOS BOQUETES DE LAS MURALLAS. ¡Y TODOS LOS QUE NO TENGAN OTRA COSA QUE HACER A CLAVETEAR TABLONES PARA REFORZAR LOS HUECOS!

-¿quién cojones eres para dar órdenes?- le espeto uno de los soldados Sandead con cara de pasmo al verle tomar así el mando

-SOY QUIEN TE VA A PARTIR LA CARA COMO NO TE PONGAS HA HACER LO QUE HE DICHO- Casimiro se le había plantado delante y le gritaba a escasos centímetros de su cara, haciendo que aquel soldado retrocediera.

Se giro, miro a los pueblerinos con los ojos desorbitados. Casimiro volvió a coger aire. Mucho aire.

-¡A TRABAJAR, PANDA DE PELAGATOS! ¡QUE NO TENGA QUE REPETIR LAS ORDENES! ¡Y AL QUE NO VEA TRABAJANDO EN LAS BARRICADAS JURO POR MIS MUERTOS QUE PASARA A SER PARTE DE ELLAS!

Mientras Casimiro dejaba que el recuerdo de su esposa tomara el control de sus acciones, el resto de la comitiva entro en la fortaleza. No era gran cosa como bastión. Arcyth suspiro al verlo. EN sus tiempos, debió de ser un bastión decente, pero el tiempo y el poco sentido común y la pereza a la hora de mantenerlo lo habían dejado en un estado lamentable.

En el salón principal lo esperaba Lord Timbal. Un anciano envuelto en una capa de pieles de oso repantingado en lo que debió haber sido un trono de madera en sus tiempos. Estaba más "desparramado" que sentado, y parecía que se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Había arrastrado el trono de madera destartalado hasta al lado de la chimenea donde rugía un buen fuego, y a sus pies estaban sentados dos jóvenes, un muchacho y una muchacha.

Arcyth había conocido a gente humilde. Gente pobre. Gente sin recursos. Conocía el olor de los viejos que apenas controlaban la vejiga. Lo que le sorprendía en grado sumo era que Lord Timbal oliera así: a una mezcla de sudor, a no haber tenido un baño con jabón en al menos dos meses, a orines y a ropa sin lavar.

Ser Pelton medio en aquella situación. E hizo las presentaciones. Los dos jóvenes allí sentados eran Gria y Crispin Sandead. En aquel momento el castellano ser Pelton miraba mas a Harlum que a Arcyth. Por lo visto, lord Timbal no tenía herederos. O más bien, si los había tenido y habían fallecido hace mucho tiempo.

Gria y Crispin eran los hijos de su hermana. Una mujer que había tenido una pésima reputación por haberse desposado por un caballero viejo y enclenque y haberse rodeado de media docena de bardos y cantores y haber insistido en tener a dos campeones personales, que resultaron ser dos caballeros errantes jóvenes y apuestos. Cuando murió tras haber dado a luz a Crispin, el menor de los dos hermanos, su esposo apenas la sobrevivió. Pero los rumores de que Gria y Crispin no eran hijos legítimos ya habían corrido por toda la región, pese a que Lord Timbal los había reconocido como herederos.

Todo lo complicaba el hecho de que la casa Derkor, una familia cercana que tenía su asentamiento al Noreste del bosque de los lobos, tuviera pretensiones sobre el territorio de los Sandead.

-A ver si lo entiendo...-Harlum se masajeo las sienes frustrado- Queréis que intervenga sobre el documento que acredite la legitimidad de Lady Gria y Lord Crispin? Porque eso puedo hacerlo. Pero si los Derkon tienen reclamaciones históricas sobre los dominios Sandead no puedo hacer gran cosa más que estudiar los registros y dar mi opinión...

-Es un poco más complicado que eso, Maestre Harlum...-Intervino Pelton con suavidad- Las casas Derkon y Sandead estuvieron unidas una vez. Éramos una única casa que controlábamos toda la zona del bosque de los lobos. Pero nos dividimos. Nosotros nos quedamos la costa y ellos se quedaron el bosque. Desde que comenzó la decadencia de nuestra casa, los Derkon comenzaron a acosarnos para que Lord Timbal nombrara heredero a un Derkor, concretamente a Lord Elgo, para así volver a unir las casas bajo los blasones de los Derkor. Pero eso haría desaparecer la casa Sandead para siempre...

Harlum miro a Arcyth, que se encogió de hombros. Viendo cómo iban los Sandead, quizás que desaparecieran y que lo que quedaba de esa casa se uniera a una más grande no fuera tan pésima idea.

Lord Timbal se giro, y con unos ojos legañosos y vidriados grazno con voz estridente

-¡Convocad a los banderizos! Atacaremos al alba a esos perros Derkor!

-¿Tenéis banderizos?- Pregunto Vadid en un murmullo. Ser Pelton negó con la cabeza y se puso rojo de vergüenza. Los presentes miraron a lord Timbal y de pronto entendieron muchas cosas. Por lo visto, el anciano estaba senil. Aquello enfureció a Arcyth.

El titán de los Minkundis se agacho para que su boca quedara a la altura de Ser Pelton.

-A ver si lo he entendido... ¿habéis seguido las órdenes de un viejo senil y demente que no es consciente de la realidad y habéis dejado echar a perder vuestro baluarte y vuestros dominios siguiendo sus órdenes en lugar de buscar un nuevo líder más apto?

-¡Es que no podíamos hacerlo!- Ser Pelton era un hombre leal, que temblaba de miedo ante aquella terrible acusación- ¡Intentamos que Crispin heredara el puesto, pero los Derkor no lo hubieran aceptado, y no teníamos forma de defendernos de ellos! ¡Tienen un ejército muy superior al nuestro!

-Ósea, que no podéis defenderos, no podéis manteneros, pero queréis seguir siendo independientes... ¿para qué, exactamente? Por mar os acosan los hombres del hierro y por tierra los Derkor, ¿y aun seguís fantaseando con delirios de honor y gloria por una casa que no puede permitirse ni mantener su baluarte?

Ser Pelton se puso rojo como un tomate y aparto la mirada. Arcyth lo comprendió. Lo único que les quedaba era su orgullo. Y no querían renunciar a él. Pero el orgullo no defiende las murallas. NO da de comer. No defiende tus fronteras...el orgullo no iba a arreglar las cosas.

-Llevo mucho tiempo sirviendo a mi casa, Lord Minkundis. Y espero que no me juzguéis. He hecho lo que he podido, mi señor no esta...bien. Sus órdenes no podían ser llevadas a cabo al pie de la letra, así que hace algún tiempo que me he tomado la libertad de interpretar esas órdenes para los sirvientes y los vasallos, por el bien de la casa. Pero hay un límite en las libertades que me puedo tomar cumpliendo con mi deber. Serví al abuelo de Lord Timbal como escudero. Y a su padre como caballero. Pero soy tan viejo como él, y no puedo servirle como caballero. Así que le sirvo como buenamente puedo...

Pero Harlum había intervenido tocando el hombro de Ser Pelton

-¿Donde está el maestre Alexander? Quisiera hablar con él si es posible...

-Claro, permitidme llevaros a sus habitaciones.

Ser Pelton no tenia obligación de hacer de mayordomo. Pero quería salir de la vista de Lord Arcyth, el hombre que tenia la cualidad de humillarle con obviedades y feas verdades que nadie quería ver, y de echar por tierra el esfuerzo colectivo de los Sandead de ignorar lo mal que iba todo mientras fingían que las cosas eran como fueron hace tiempo.

En una de las pequeñas estancias del ala de servicio, Pelton se detuvo en una puerta. Había avisado a Harlum de que algunas de las doncellas de compañía de Lady Gria cuidaban del anciano. Pero al abrir la puerta, vieron a la joven llorando amargamente y cubriendo el cuerpo en el lecho con una manta.

-No. No no no no...-mascullo Harlum furioso e indignado

-Acaba de morir...-susurro la doncella compungida- Era un gran hombre.

-No. Llevo aquí pocas horas. Nos han atacado. No puede haberse muerto pocos minutos antes de que abriera esta puerta para hablar con él. He cruzado todo el norte para reunirme con Alexander porque me envió una carta. No es justo, ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Harlum entro en tromba en la habitación y destapo el cuerpo del maestre haciendo chillar a la doncella. Pelton suspiro, e hizo señas a la mujer para que dejara al maestre con el difunto, y aceptara lo que acababa de pasar.

-Cuando estéis preparado, Maestre Harlum, lo esperaremos en el gran salón.

Harlum se derrumbo al lado del lecho de muerte de Alexander. EL cuerpo decrepito y anciano que tenía ante si no parecía en absoluto al hombre sabio y benevolente que había conocido. Por primera vez en su vida, el joven maestre de ojos dorados se derrumbo y lloro como un niño.

Había visto muertos antes. E incluso gente que le importaba. Había estado cuando aquellos cabrones de su pasado habían hecho una incursión en su granja, quemado su hogar y masacrado como a ganado a sus padres. Pero aquello era deber. Era obligación. Era un riesgo que conocían. El maestre Alexander...verlo ahí muerto era como ser consciente del fin de una era. Que su niñez y su infancia se habían perdido entre el frio, la nieve, la ignominia y la cruda realidad. Harlum lloro amargamente hasta que se quedo sin lágrimas. Ni todo el poder que había adquirido su familia ni todos sus conocimientos sobre curación y anatomía le habían ayudado a salvar al anciano maestro. Ni siquiera a llegar a tiempo para poder darle un ultimo adiós.

El cielo seguía descargando toda su furia con aquella tormenta terrorífica. EL agua caía a raudales desde lo alto y los campesinos trabajaban empapados chapoteando en el barro del patio de armas.

-¡A LOS QUE SE QUEJEN DE QUE PILLARAN UNA PULMONIA LES RECUERDO LO QUE LES ESPERA AHI FUERA!-atronaba chillando Casimiro para que su voz se escuchara por encima de la tormenta- DE UN COSTIPADO OS PODEIS RECUPERAR, DEL HACHAZO DE UN HOMBRE DEL HIERRO NO!

Los carros habían sido volcados y amontonados contra las puertas, y varias vigas de madera se habían colocado para apuntalarlo todo.

Hileras de campesinos chorreantes, aterrados y atenazados por el frio se pasaban cascotes y piedras para amontonarlas como podían contra las zonas más débiles de la muralla. Incluso habían demolido a mazazos varias secciones de las cuadras para sacar más bloques de piedra y amontonarlos contra las murallas. Habían cogido toda la madera para clavetearla y hacer una barricada en los boquetes de los muros, reforzándolos con piedras y rocas en la cara interna.

Casimiro había ido también a la armería. Había varias docenas de espadas oxidadas y cubiertas de herrumbre. Varios martillos y un par de decenas de armas de labranza. Unos cuantos arcos...y varias picas y lanzas en un pésimo estado. El herrero casi se echa las manos a la cabeza de desesperación.

Había dado instrucciones a uno de los chicos del pueblo para que preguntara cuantos de los aldeanos sabían disparar con arco o con honda. Y al rato había vuelto diciendo que un aldeano sabia disparar, que era cazador. Y una veintena de los más jóvenes del pueblo sabían lanzar piedras con hondas.

-Pues ve recogiendo piedras pequeñas. Tú y tus amigos. Todas las que podáis. Busca pedazos de cuero y haceros unas buenas hondas. Iréis a la muralla a defenderla por la mañana si los hombres del hierro atacan.

-¿Con hondas?- el chico parecía aterrado.

-con lo que tengamos. Una buena pedrada en un ojo ignora toda la armadura que puedan llevar. Y si no mata, al menos deja tuerto.

El chico, temblando de miedo, corrió a buscar a sus compañeros y se pusieron a rebuscar entre los cascotes todas las piedras pequeñas y lanzables que encontraron. Las iban amontonando al lado de las escaleras que llevaban a las pasarelas de lo alto del muro.

Cuando ya no hubo más cosa que hacer que rezar por que lo que hubieran hecho aguantara, Casimiro dio un respiro a los campesinos allí afinados y les dijo que se fueran a los graneros y a los establos que aun quedaran en pie y se secaran lo mejor que pudieran. Que descansaran...pero que estuvieran alertas.

Hablo con los soldados Sandead, o los pocos que habían, y les insto a hacer guardias vigilando el istmo. Fue a las cocinas a comer un tazón de lo que hubiera caliente, y se puso al lado de un fuego en el patio bien a cubierto a descansar. Necesitaría todas las fuerzas que pudiera por la mañana.

En el gran salón las cosas no iban bien. Arcyth había estado hablando con Crispin y Gria sobre los acontecimientos de la familia y que había pasado por allí. Eran interrumpidos constantemente por lord Timbal y sus comentarios aleatorios del estilo de "vamos a matar a esos cabrones", varias veces con la frase "¡que los arqueros disparen a los albatros! ¡Se están comiendo mis zapatos!" y en una ocasión, saco su espada para intentar atacar a la chimenea porque según él, no le había preparado las gachas de avena con suficiente serrín.

Cuando Lord Timbal se inclino sobre su asiento y soltó un tremendo pedo que hizo que la sala apestara más de lo que ya hedía, y todos pudieron oír como el trompeteo gaseoso acababa en un gorgoteo húmedo, Arcyth puso los ojos en blanco. Aquello era más de lo que podía tolerar.

-¡SIRVIENTES!- aulló Lord Timbal indignado porque nadie fuera a atender sus necesidades- ¡alguien se ha cagado en mis pantalones!

-Tío, por favor...-intento acallarlo Lady Gria, roja de vergüenza por el lamentable espectáculo.

-Lo lamento muchísimo...-comento Lord Crispin igual de sofocado que su hermana, no solo por la vergüenza sino también por el pestazo insoportable a mierda que flotaba en el ambiente.

-La demencia de los ancianos afecta igual al más humilde de los plebeyos como al más regio de los nobles...-comento Arcyth intentando contener el aliento mientras veía a dos cocineras salir corriendo para intentar llevarse a Lord Timbal al baño para lavarlo y cambiarlo. También vio como el viejo gruñía que lo atacaban e intentaba pegar a una de las sirvientas mientras mordía a la otra.

Cuando por fin se quedo solo con los dos jóvenes, pudieron hablar con relativa calma. Crispin aseguraba que habían intentado negociar con los Derkon en varias ocasiones, pero por lo visto, la familia rival de los Sandead aspiraba a anexionarse sus tierras, y sobre todo, Faro de Piedra. Aun que en primera instancia, el Minkundis no comprendía por que alguien querría apropiarse de aquella pila de ruinas mal conservadas. Pero lo entendió rápido: Faro de Piedra había sido antaño un gran puerto, y era un punto a medio camino entre Lannisport y Puerto Gaviota, lo que lo podría convertir bien mantenido en un punto de atraque en los cargueros que se dirigían al norte. Salvo por los ocasionales ataques en ruta de los hombres del hierro, pero tener un puerto seguro donde fondear, si estaba bien abastecido y defendido seria un punto muy a favor para los lugareños cuyos servicios como zona segura donde descansar y abastecerse antes de la dura travesía por los helados mares norteños podían ser realmente apreciados, si existieran.

Crispin incluso que habían ofrecido la mano de Gria en matrimonio a Lord Elgo Derkon para unir las dos casas. Pero los Derkon no querían unirse a los Sandead. Querían aplastarlos y anexionarse lo que quedara.

-¿Ambos sois vasallos de los Glover, no es cierto?- tercio Arcyth- podríais pedir la intervención de vuestro común señor.

-Los Glover siempre se pondrán de parte de los Derkon en cuanto a cualquier disputa de estos con nosotros. Además de que varias mujeres Derkon se han casado con parientes de los Glover, la última vez que nuestro señor tío visito a Lord Glover hace dos años, ya estaba mostrando síntomas de su enfermedad y...-Crispin se puso rojo hasta las orejas- Digamos que avergonzó a toda nuestra casa con su actuación ante Lord Glover...

-Comprendo...-Arcyth no quería saber que había hecho en aquella ocasión el anciano demente en la casa de su señor. Pero podía comprender por qué los Glover no iban a ser precisamente imparciales en este asunto si habían sido contrariados e insultados en su propia casa por un viejo loco.- Pero si no podéis fuerza con las armas y no podéis usar vías diplomáticas, pocas o nulas opciones os quedan...

-Somos conscientes...- Crispin suspiro con tristeza- Cuando nuestro tío fallezca, yo debería ser nombrado como heredero suyo Lord Sandead, y los Derkon aprovecharan para proponer una moción de censura y arrebatarnos nuestras tierras alegando que no soy legitimo por mucho que mi tío me haya reconocido. Su enfermedad juega en nuestra contra: dirán que ya estaba demente cuando me legitimizo, haciendo nulo aquel tramite. Si no hay un heredero legitimo de la casa Sandead, los Derkon se quedaran con nuestras tierras y nos echaran de nuestra casa...

Arcyth sintió pena por el muchacho. Por los dos muchachos, de hecho. Iban a perderlo todo. Pero no podía hacer nada por ellos. No abiertamente, al menos.

Un lacayo entro entonces en el salón, avisando de que la biblioteca del maestre Alexander había sido puesta en cajas y llevadas al recibidor de la fortaleza, para que cuando terminara la tormenta, los señores de Minkundis decidieran que hacer con todo aquello.

Arcyth se despidió de Crispin y Gria y fue a ver la dichosa "biblioteca" se quedo bastante petrificado al ver una decena de enormes arcones de madera apilados junto a las puertas.

-¿Todo eso?- Consiguió decir tras el shock inicial

-El maestre Alexander era un ávido aficionado a la lectura. Y cuando no tenia libros que leer, sus estudios y experimentos le dieron material de sobra para empezar a escribir sus propios libros- Comento el lacayo de voz aflautada.

Abrió una de los arcones, y dentro vio una montaña de libros pulcramente apilados unos sobre otros envueltos en trapos encerados para que la humedad y el trayecto no los dañaran. Allí había un autentico tesoro. La biblioteca de aquel maestre, para ser solo de un único hombre, era inmensa. Arcyth sonrió. Harlum iba a dar botes cuando viera todo aquello. Si no es que le daba un soponcio.

Lo que nadie había visto era que Vadid se había escabullido en algún momento y había estado dando vueltas por ahí de incognito, recorriendo la fortaleza. Le pudo la curiosidad, y se las ingenio para encontrar el camino que le llevara a lo alto del faro. Casi le da un infarto cuando al llegar a donde la gran cuba de hierro colado solía encenderse para guiar a los marinos una mano lo cogió del hombro.

Era Brunilda. La doncella muda de Khayla.

-Dioses, casi me matas del susto...voy a tener que ponerte un cascabel o algo...

La doncella rio, haciendo un ruidito de succión muy gracioso con su garganta destrozada por una lesión infantil.

-¿Has venido a ver la vista?

Ella asintió. Y lo cogió de la muñeca para llevarlo a uno de los ventanales donde por lo visto, había limpiado un círculo de la roña centenaria sobre el vidrio para poder mirar fuera desde aquella posición ventajosamente elevada. Brunilda señalo los ojos de Vadid con dos dedos, y después señalo con esos dos dedos el círculo limpio.

Vadid lo entendió, se agacho y miro por aquel hueco. Pese a que el vidrio distorsionaba un poco la imagen, cuando un relámpago ilumino el cielo por unos segundos, vio que los hombres del hierro, en la costa a lo lejos, habían volcado uno de sus barcos en la arena. Y aun que le toco esperar a que otro relámpago volviera a hacer visible la escena, pudo acabar discerniendo que estaban serrando el mástil.

-Oh, mierda...- Susurro para sus adentros. Brunilda asintió gravemente con la cabeza. Muy preocupada.- Solo hay dos razones por la que destrozarían así uno de sus propios barcos: que este tan destrozado que no vale la pena arreglarlo y necesitan los materiales para otra cosa, o que quieran hacer un ariete con un tronco ya cortado y recto...

La doncella le pico con los dedos en el hombro para llamar su atención. Y se puso a gesticular con las manos. Una ondeaba cono si fuera agua, y la otra hacia de barco sobre su superficie. Alzo dos dedos, y luego señalo al cielo. La brutal tormenta que golpeaba la costa. Para terminar, dio una brutal palmada. Vadid asintió. Lo había entendido.

-¿Crees que no vinieron aquí a saquear? ¿Si no que les pillo la tormenta en alta mar y se estrellaron contra la costa?- Brunilda asintió, rara vez la entendían tan bien. Vadid volvió a mirar a través del cristal- Pues eso son malas noticias, Brunilda. Porque si uno de los barcos está roto, no pueden irse. Y eso, no es bueno para nosotros...

Mientras, en los patios, alguien había encontrado en las forjas unos grandes calderos. Ese alguien era Casimiro, que aburriéndose y sin poder dormir, había ido a un dominio donde se sintiera como en casa, aunque él no habría dejado que el herrumbre hubiera tomado posesión de su lugar de trabajo de una manera tan vergonzosa. Había encendido los grandes hornos de la fragua, y había puesto los calderos sobre ellos. Y a gritos, había pedido a varios de los aldeanos que llenaran baldes y cubos de agua para llenarlos.

-¿Tenemos aceite?- había preguntado con entusiasmo

-De pescado. Barricas llenas...-le respondió uno de los sirvientes de Faro de Piedra.

-Traedlo...

-¿Cuánto?

-Todo- Casimiro sonrió. Sonrió muchísimo. Y a aquel sirviente aquella sonrisa le recordó a la de un tiburón.


	36. Chapter 36

CAPITULO 36: la batalla de Faro de Piedra.

La tormenta fue brutal. Las olas que chocaban contra las murallas de la fortaleza que daban al mar sonaban como arietes que intentaban derribarlas, y el viento que se colaba entre las grietas de los muros y silbaba entre las torres tronaba como cuernos de guerra. Caía un aguacero de mil demonios y los patios de Faro de Piedra parecían barrizales, y aun que se desaguaban por sumideros antiguos, estaban tan mal mantenidos y caía tanta lluvia que en él los mejores ratos, el nivel del agua y el barro solía llegar por las rodillas de los pobres desgraciados que seguían apilando todo lo que encontraban en las barricadas.

Casimiro había forjado todo lo rápido que pudo tres pares de trípodes de metal donde colocar las grandes calderas de hierro que burbujeaban hirviendo aceite para colocarlas en la muralla encima de la puerta y volcar aquel liquido sobre los atacantes, si es que al final se decidían a atacar.

Pero un rato antes del amanecer, cuando el cielo ya clareaba y la tormenta perdía fuerza, las dudas sobre lo que iba a pasar se disiparon: los hombres del hierro se habían montado un campamento improvisado en la aldea más cercana, habían claveteado el mástil del barco en un carro maltrecho y habían colocado encima una barca de pescadores puesta del revés. Y parecían esperara a que la marea bajara para descubrir el istmo.

-Hijos de perra...- Mascullo Casimiro al ver el improvisado ariete con protecciones. Dio intrusiones a los pocos arqueros de que ataran trapos a las puntas de algunas flechas. Así cuando volcaran el aceite de pescado caliente, podían prenderles fuego. Era una buena idea si conseguían derramar aquella sustancia inflamable sobre el casco de la barca que protegía el ariete. Aquello no iba a detenerlos, pero los tendría entretenidos un rato...

Ser Pelton había salido temprano del castillo a ver como estaba la situación. Había tenido esperanzas de que los hombres del hierro se hubieran ido, y se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver que no solo no habían vuelto a casa, si no que pretendían atacar la destrozada fortaleza.

Cuando la lluvia ceso, un hombre del hierro ligeramente mejor vestido que el resto se puso a la orilla del agua, donde el nivel del mar sobre el istmo estaba empezando a descender.

Haciendo bocina con las manos, grito.

-¡EH! ¡Los de ahí dentro!- aulló- se que tenéis un barco. Si nos lo dais, junto a la mitad de las mujeres de la aldea que se que están ahí con vosotros y una parte del tesoro de los Sandead, nos iremos. ¡Nadie tiene por que morir y podemos hacer esto de la forma más fácil y rápida para todos!

No termino de hablar. Mientras Pelton seguía temblando como una hoja ante aquellas aberrantes condiciones de rendición, una piedra salió volando del muro, le dio al hombre del hierro entre los ojos, que se le pusieron blancos, y cayó derribado de espaldas. Mientras el resto de los compatriotas del caído chillaban de furia con ensordecedores gritos de batalla, Casimiro se giro.

Sam "el tumba ardillas a pedradas a 50 pasos de distancia" estaba buscando otra piedra.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones has hecho?- Le espeto Casimiro aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

-Mi hermana está ahí dentro, vivía en la aldea. MI madre también esta ahí dentro. Me voy a casar dentro de unos meses, y mi prometida, que trabaja en las cocinas de Faro de Piedra, también está ahí dentro. Dos de mis primas estaban en la aldea y no sé donde están ahora. Pero he oído los gritos de las mujeres que no consiguieron llegar a la fortaleza. Y mi tía, tampoco sé donde está. Coseré a pedradas a cualquier cabron que se acerque a esas puertas y si mi señor, o alguno de los Sandead decide abrirlas y negociar con esas condiciones, también se llevara una pedrada.

Sam se encaro a Casimiro, y el herrero solo pudo sonreír.

-Entonces ve cogiendo piedras más gordas, chico. Nos van a hacer falta.

Arcyth y Vadid habían aparecido poco después. Le contaron lo sucedido.

-¿Un barco? ¿A que se refieren con un barco?- Vadid había mirado desde lo alto del faro, y no había visto ninguna nave mas allá de las barcazas y las balsas de los pescadores.

-Justo debajo del faro, en la cara de roca de la península donde está el bastión, hay una cueva. Cerrada con una gran reja. Es el puerto oculto de los señores de Faro de Piedra, para poder huir por mar si el bastión cae. Pero esa reja hace más de 50 años que no se levanta. No sé cómo pueden saber que eso está ahí...y aun que se pudiera levantar, ¡es la única nave que nos queda! ¿Qué les impediría volver?

Ser Pelton hablaba deprisa. Y Arcyth puso los ojos en blanco. Aun que la reja y la cueva estuvieran ocultas a la vista desde tierra, los hombres del hierro venían desde el mar, y desde su punto de vista, aquella cueva enrejada era algo más que visible. La idiotez de aquella gente le tenia de los nervios.

-¿Como de grande es ese barco? Si hay que evacuar, sería nuestra única vía de escape.

-Es un barco luego. Unas 50 personas. 70 o 75 si amontonamos un poco...-Ser Pelton parecía esperanzado.

Arcyth no. Allí había mucho más de 75 personas. Por no mencionar que ni él ni Vadid, y menos aun Casimiro estarían dispuestos a abandonar a sus caballos. Eso sin olvidar a Harlum, que mataría a quien intentara alejarlo y hacerle abandonar su recién adquirida biblioteca, que en sus acolchados arcones, abultaba y pesaba más que una veintena de personas. Además, había que añadir el favor "Sandead", y básicamente, ningún señor huye abandonando su fortaleza. Y si se ve obligado a hacerlo, cargara todo lo que pueda: propiedad, recuerdos, ropa, tesoros, armaduras,...todo lo que tuviera algún valor. No creía que los Sandead tuvieran mucho, pero allí se enfrentaban a un autentico motín: si los aldeanos se enteraban de que su señor pretendía abandonarlos y que prefería llevarse tesoros que gente,...bueno, eran más de una centena de aldeanos aterrados. Y había como 7 guardianes protegiendo a dos adolescentes y a un viejo senil que se cagaba encima y no sabía ni en qué siglo vivía. Las cosas se podían poner muy serias y muy feas. Y llegados a ese caso, los hombres del hierro serian el menor de sus problemas, porque ellos aun tenían que cruzar las murallas y los enfurecidos campesinos ya estaban dentro.

-Mejor nos olvidamos de momento del barco, manda a alguien que limpie la reja para poder levantarla de ser necesario, pero no lo menciones a nadie. Que sea un plan de emergencias.- Arcyth después de hablar se dio cuenta que Ser Pelton no le debía lealtad alguna así que añadió- Al menos, es lo que yo haría. Hay más de una centena de campesinos aterrados y no podréis controlarlos si se enteran de que hay una vía de escape. Se encontrara con un motín entre manos. Y Si sus señores abandonan su fortaleza en estas circunstancias, os aseguro que jamás podrán optar a un titulo ni a recuperar sus tierras.

Los dos hermanos Minkundis que sabían manejar armas se fueron a la puerta de entrada junto a Casimiro. Harlum estaba en el patio de armas con su equipo médico de emergencias. Había cogido el botiquín grande. Habían hecho que todo hombre capaz de sostener un arma estuviera en el patio frente a la puerta atrincherada. Desde cocineros hasta el mozo de cuadras. Y cuando el primer golpe del ariete en la puerta llego, muchos de ellos se mearon encima.

-¡VOLCAD LOS CALDEROS!- aulló alguien.

Fue ese momento, cuando las puertas temblaban por el enorme golpe recibido y algunos de los cascotes de la barricada caían, cuando Casimiro hizo girar la palanca que volcaba las ollas. El aceite de pescado hirviendo se volcó. Y una nube de humo y vapor rodeo las murallas con un coro de gritos agónicos y de rabia.

-¡FUEGO!- Grito Sam el "apedrea-ardillas".

Varias flechas ardiendo fueron lanzadas. No con mucha precisión. Pero hubiera bastado con que las dejaran caer. El aceite de pescado caliente prendió, y en las puertas de Faro de Piedra se levanto una llamarada y una densa humareda que olía a fritanga.

-Genial...-canturreo Vadid desenfundado sus armas- ahora me va a dar hambre...

-Espera a oler a carne humana quemada, se te quitara enseguida- Se rio Casimiro empuñando su enorme martillo. Pero acto seguido lo dejo apoyado en una de las ruinosas troneras de las almenas y cogió un ladrillo. Lo sopeso. Miro fijamente a la horda de hombres del hierro que se recomponía para iniciar un ataque en firmes. Apunto con cuidado, y lanzo el ladrillo. La cabeza de uno de los hombres del hierro que se intentaba apagar las llamas de encima estallo en mil pedazos.

-Poco ortodoxo,...-susurro Arcyth impresionado- pero interesantemente efectivo.

Desde las saeteras, los pocos arqueros estaban disparando a todo lo que se movía. Pero media docena de arqueros poco podían hacer.

Los hombres del hierro iniciaron un ataque protegiéndose con escudos a la barbacana de la puerta principal. Esta vez con los escudos en ristre para defenderse del aceite y las armas arrojadizas.

Varios de los campesinos recién ascendidos a soldados estaban bajando las ollas vacías y subiendo otra tanda de grandes perolas humeando. Tal y como una de ellas estuvo lista, Arcyth aparto a los sirvientes y agarro la palanca de volcado. Se había colocado en la que estaba justo encima de la puerta. Vadid vio a los arqueros de los hombres del hierro tensar las cuerdas de sus arcos y agarrando el escudo que tenia colgado a la espalda lo coloco sobre la cabeza de su hermano mayor, poniéndose el a su lado.

Los hombres del hierro dispararon. Más de sesenta flechas volaron. Y aquel chubasco de de proyectiles cruzo el cielo para caer sobre el patio. Los gritos fueron horribles. El miedo cundió entre los campesinos que empezaron a pisarse unos a otros. Ser Pelton intentaba gritar órdenes pero nadie le oía. Y nadie sabía dónde estaba Ser Gormal Davel. Cuando los enemigos llegaron al ariete, no hicieron esperar su ataque. Los arqueros seguían disparando como locos mientras los porteadores habían hecho cargar el ariete otra vez contra las puertas. Arcyth sonrió. Volcó la olla de aceite de pescado e hizo llover muerte liquida sobre el ariete. Y cuando se hubo derramado todo, aplico más fuerza e hizo volcar del todo la olla. Era un perol enorme. De 100 litros. De hierro forjado. Y estaba al rojo vivo. La olla reboto sobre el muro y callo haciendo sonidos de campanazos sobre los hombres del hierro. Al golpear el ariete, la olla destrozo la barca que usaban como escudo y se quedo allí, clavada en el lodo como una piedra descomunal en el camino. Les iba a costar sortear aquel humilde utensilio de cocina para poder volver a sacarle partido al ariete. No los frenaría, pero les haría perder tiempo.

Pero pronto se dieron cuenta que todo aquello era un ejercicio en vano: los arqueros empezaron a concentrar su fuego en los defensores del muro. Porque otros, con garfios de escalada y cuerda, estaban trepando por las piedras. O frenabas a los escaladores o te ponías a salvo de las flechas. No era una decisión fácil.

Casimiro le había cogido cariño a eso de lanzar ladrillos y estaba empezando a dársele muy bien. Pero cuando se llevo un flechazo en el brazo las cosas se le pusieron feas. Rompió el astil del arma y siguió defendiendo su posición a ladrillazos.

Pero cuando Sam el "apedreardillas" recargaba su honda, vio como una flecha se le clavaba en un ojo y se precipitaba hacia atrás, cayendo en la barricada. La punta del astil le asomaba por la parte de atrás del cogote.

Al menos doce de los campesinos que había en el patio estaban sangrando por algún sitio, y había otra decena que no se movía, y que estaban tirados en el barro como muñecos rotos.

Pero no podían recargar las ollas con más velocidad que los hombres del hierro arremetían con el ariete. Y por más que lanzaran piedras, ladrillos y flechas, otro golpe con el mástil del barco fue dado. La puerta se salió de los goznes con un crujido terrible. Pero la barricada resistió.

-¡Eso no los va a frenar mucho rato!- Grito Vadid maniobrando con el escudo para protegerse él y a su hermano, que había guardado la espada y sacado la ballesta. Mientras Arcyth la cargaba para disparar un virotazo a uno de los que cargaban el ariete.

-Si abandonamos la posición solo podremos retroceder-Mascullo furioso el señor de Minkundis- y luchamos de espaldas al mar. No es una buena posición.

-¿Esto es una puta mierda, lo sabías?- Mascullo Vadid furioso- Si hubiéramos venido con una guarnición de nuestros soldados, podríamos defender esta posición sin despeinarnos.

-Pero no es así. Así que haremos lo que podamos con lo que tenemos.- Arcyth le palmeo el hombro a su hermano- ¿No decías que querías caer en combate en una batalla?

-Sí, pero no masacrado por una horda de zarrapastrosos defendiendo a un puto loco senil que se caga encima en una fortaleza perdida en el culo del norte de la que nadie sabe absolutamente nada.

Arcyth sonrió. Cargo la ballesta. Volvió a disparar.

-Siempre hay una salida- Dijo al final, colocando otro virote en su arma- Arslan me lo enseño. Siempre hay una salida. Debemos encontrarla.

Harlum, desde su posición, lo veía todo muy negro. Tomo una decisión.

-¿Donde está la cuervera?

-¿La cuervera?- Crispín no entendía

-Vais a enviar un mensaje a los Glover. Y a los Stark. Y a todos los grandes señores que haya en la zona. Vais a pedir ayuda.

-Pero...

-Pero nada- Harlum se había puesto serio- Hay una diferencia entre no querer ayudar a una familia cuyo señor no te cae bien y dejar que los hombres del hierro campen a sus anchas por su territorio masacrando a sus vasallos. Mandareis el mensaje a los Glover diciendo que estáis siendo atacados. Y les diréis también que habéis avisado a otras casas. Los Glover tendrán que venir a ayudaros por la simple razón de que otros podrían saber que no os socorrieron. Un señor tiene responsabilidades. Si solo avisáis a los Glover podrían ignoraros. Pero si avisáis a otros...y se lo decís a los Glover, no podrán ignoraros por que podrían ser juzgados. Y por lo que mas queráis, soltad todos los cuervos. Con un poco de suerte, si abaten alguno no será el que porte mensaje. Así estarán ocupados intentando averiguar a qué cuervos deben disparar. Con mucha suerte, alguno pasara. Mandad los malditos cuervos. ¡YA!

Crispín salto como un resorte y salió corriendo a la cima de la torre del homenaje, donde estaban las cuerveras. Varios minutos después, una nube de cuervos salió volando. Algunos fueron asaetados, pero la gran mayoría se fueron volando. Alas negras portando malas noticias. Desperdigados en todas direcciones con graznidos.

El heredero de los Sandead se llevo un susto de muerte cuando una vez soltados los cuervos, se giro y vio un arquero en lo alto del faro, en la barandilla exterior de las arcadas vidriadas. Pero no era un hombre. Era una mujer. Una mujer con el pelo recogido que vestía con una túnica Dorniense cubierta por una pesada capa de lana y piel de borrego. La mujer lo miro, sonrió, se llevo los dedos a los labios en un gesto de silencio, le guiño un ojo, y sacando una flecha del carcaj, apunto con cuidado hacia los hombres del hierro, soldando la flecha como la delicadeza y suavidad de una amante que lanza un beso. Y en algún lugar allá abajo, fuera de las murallas, un hombre cayo con un asta emplumada sepultada en su pecho.

Las cosas se habían puesto bastante feas para el medio día. La barricada estaba tan maltrecha que un golpe más la haría caer. Y apenas podían contener a los incursores que trepaban los muros. Cuando los que empujaban el ariete se las apañaron para volver a golpear, la barricada se abrió en canal.

-¡BRECHA EN LA PUERTA!-Aulló Arcyth cuando los primeros hombres del hierro entraban por entre los restos de las puertas- ¡LANCEROS! ¡CONTENEDLOS!

Las levas campesinas levantaron sus lanzas y sus alabardas. Y cargaron haciendo un muro de púas contra las puertas, reteniendo y manteniendo fuera a los hombres del hierro.

Los arqueros y apedreadores del muro abandonaron sus puestos, y empezaron una retirada al patio de armas. No todos lo consiguieron. Retrocedieron manteniendo una formación un tanto precaria, pero cuando todos hubieron cruzado al patio de armas, las segundas puertas se cerraron.

-¡Mierda, esto va de mal en peor...ya no podemos retroceder más!- Vadid estaba atacado de los nervios.

Los arqueros y apedreadores subieron a los muros del patio de armas para defender aquel último reducto que les quedaba, los carros y gran parte del mobiliario más pesado de la fortaleza fueron amontonados contra las puertas a modo de segunda barricada.

Los vítores y burlas de los hombres del hierro desmoralizaron aun más a los defensores de Faro de Piedra.

Harlum no daba a basto para atender a los heridos. Sacar flechas, poner vendas, y a los que tenían heridas muy graves, darles un golpe de gracia piadoso e indoloro en la nuca para que dejaran de sufrir.

Las cosas iban mal. Muy mal. Y aun fueron peor.

-¡Dadnos el puto barco y lo que queramos coger de los Sandead y nos iremos!- Se escucho decir a una voz- ¡Y nadie más morirá! ¡Creo que ya hemos perdido todos bastantes hombres en este sin sentido!

-¿Quien habla?- Arcyth grito al cielo. Era bastante extraño hablar con alguien al otro lado de un muro sin verle la cara.

-Paboro Styde, Capitán de la Perra Sanguinaria. Y aun que me importe una mierda a decir verdad, supongo que la cortesía que se espera de mi es preguntar con quien hablo.

Hubo un momento de incredulidad ante esas palabras, pero Arcyth solo sonrió.

-Lord Arcyth Minkundis. Y aprecio vuestra sinceridad aun que vuestros modales dejen mucho que desear.

-¿Minkundis?- Atronó la voz del capitán Paboro Styde- ¿quién carajos sois?

-De Descanso del Rey, en el Bosque Real.

-Estáis muy lejos de casa, Lord Arcyth.

-Mucho.

-Pues si queréis volver a esa casa vuestra en el sur, dejad que los Sandead hablen por sí mismos. Queremos el barco. La mitad de las joyas y objetos de valor de la fortaleza y la mitad de las mujeres. ¿Mejor saber que nos hemos llevado la mitad que os matemos a todos, verdad? Es un trato justo. Sabéis tan bien como yo que tenemos suficientes hombres como para tomar la fortaleza antes de que acabe el día. Y aun que no la tomáramos hoy, lo haríamos mañana por la mañana. Sé que habéis enviado cuervos, y si alguno llega a su destino, las casas más cercanas están al menos a un día a caballo. Nos habremos ido antes de que lleguen refuerzos o ayuda. Y vosotros estaréis todos muertos si no obtenemos lo que queremos de una forma fácil. Podemos hacerlo muy sencillo. O muy difícil. En cualquier caso, nosotros ganaremos esta contienda. Sé que los señores del sur sois muy aficionados a eso del honor y las batallas épicas...pero esto no es una batalla, Lord Arcyth. Esto va a ser una carnicería.

-Hablare con ellos. Meditaremos vuestra oferta- Fue la única respuesta neutra que Arcyth consiguió pensar.

-No tardéis demasiado. Cuando consigamos tumbar esas puertas, ya no habrá negociación que os salve.

Tuvieron un par de horas de gracia. No por cortesía por parte de los hombres del hierro, si no porque la puerta de acceso cruzando el istmo era pequeña. Cruzaron lentamente tomando posesión del patio. Repararon el ariete y preparándose para entrar en liza de nuevo.

Dentro del patio de armas, las cosas estaban muy tensas. Los campesinos estaban entrando en pánico y el miedo lleva a hacer estupideces. Tenían pocas opciones, y todos lo sabían.

Arcyth llamo a Vadid a gritos y su hermano pequeño lo siguió trotando dentro de la fortaleza, donde se reunieron con Harlum, y con los hermanos Sandead.

-Opciones. Que opciones tenemos- Pregunto Arcyth a las bravas.

-si les damos lo que queremos los Derkon se apropiaran de todo lo que tenemos alegando que no podemos defender a los nuestros...-Mascullo Crispín hundido de hombros.

-Pero tenemos otra opción. Una muy remota- Harlum miro a Arcyth con una mirada febril. Cuasi desesperada. Como la situación.

-¿Cual?

-Hay algo más que los hombres del hierro quieren por encima de las rapiñas y los saqueos. Y es un trocito del continente en tierra firme al que llamar suyo. Lo defenderían con uñas y dientes...-Harlum dejo caer aquello y todos instintivamente miraron a Lady Gria, que se puso a temblar.

-No, eso no es una opción. Es una pésima idea- Ser Pelton, que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato se puso en pie casi con violencia.

-Es una opción casi tan desesperada como nuestra situación, ser Pelton. Así que plantearos si renegar de un tratado matrimonial, o al menos ofrecerlo, porque nada garantiza que lo acepten, vale tanto como todas nuestras vidas, y la continuidad de la casa Sandead- Harlum hablaba despacio. De forma pausada. Dejando que sus palabras calaran en la dura mollera del viejo caballero, que parecía estar sudando a mares.

Cuando Casimiro entro allí, para ver qué pasaba, todos se miraban en un silencio incomodo. Cuando Harlum vio la flecha que sobresalía de su brazo, se aparto para curarle.

-No es necesario...-empezó a decir el herrero. Pero Harlum ya había arrancado parte de la manga de su camisa.

Se quedo congelado. El brazo del herrero estaba blanco la punta de los dedos hasta el nacimiento del cuello. Y rodeando todo el brazo había una red hecha de cadenas que parecía estar fundida con la carne, como si la hubieran colocado al rojo vivo sobre la extremidad y dejado que se fusionara con la piel.

-Dioses...-mascullo Harlum que jamás había visto nada así. Agarro la flecha y la saco de un tirón. La herida apenas sangro. Con los dedos abrió la herida para mirar dentro y la carne del brazo del herrero parecía pálida, como si estuviera muerta. Parecía el brazo de un hombre que hubiera muerto de hipotermia. Cerca de la mano, Harlum vio un rubí grande palpitando débilmente con una especie de luz interna. Como un diminuto corazón.- ¿Ser Casimiro...queréis contarme algo?

El herrero suspiro.

-Fui infectado más allá del muro por algo...malo. Esto detiene la corrupción para que no me posea.

-¿Es mágico?- Harlum miro aquellas cadenas con curiosidad.

-No sé lo que es. Pero la corrupción no avanza.

Ambos se miraron. Harlum asintió.

-Si sobrevivimos a esto, vais a tener que contarme toda la historia. Con todo lujo de detalles.

-Si salimos vivos de esta, hasta os hare dibujos y diagramas para dejar claras las partes difíciles...-Casimiro miro con cierta pasividad como Harlum le cosía la herida. No sentía dolor. El brazo que tenia afectado por aquella extraña dolencia era prácticamente insensible.

Uno de los arqueros apostados en las almenas interiores dio el grito de aviso. Los hombres del hierro volvieron a la carga.

Disparar con flechas al patio exterior había sido inútil, entraban bajo escudos y tenían las cuadras y los silos y la herrería para guarnecerse. Habían techados por todas partes para guarnecerse y ahora arrastraban el ariete, tras haberlo reparado mínimamente rehaciendo el techado con maderas y tablas claveteadas de cualquier manera, y lo lanzaban contra la puerta.

Por suerte para los Sandead, aquellas puertas menos torturadas por los elementos y las mareas eran más gruesas y estaba en mejor estado. Aguantaría más tiempo. Pero no indefinidamente. Lo que realmente pillo a todos por sorpresa fue lo que paso cuando la tarde empezaba a caer, la marea subía y el istmo empezaba a inundarse.

Se escucharon cuernos de batalla, y a lo lejos del camino se vio a varias unidades de caballería avanzar a toda velocidad hacia Faro de Piedra. Llevaban el emblema partido de la ola azur sobre sable y un árbol sobre azur. El emblema de los Derkon. No serian más de cincuenta caballeros con armaduras pesadas. Pero venían cargando desde lejos, con las armas preparadas.

Los hombres del hierro apenas tuvieron tiempo de montar la barricada que ellos mismos habían destruido. Pero todos escucharon las mismas palabras.

Lord Elgo Derkon se proclamaba señor de Faro de Piedra, e instaba a los hombres del hierro a largarse de su propiedad. A fin de cuentas, los Sandead no podían detener aquel ataque, y dejo bastante claro que si los Sandead y los hombres del hierro no hacían lo que quería, de allí no saldría nadie vivo y el contaría lo que quisiera sobre lo que había pasado allí. Sus exigencias eran simples: Lord Timbal y Lord Crispín serian entregados como rehenes a la casa Derkon. Lady Gria se desposaría con Lord Elgo para atar todos los posibles focos de resistencia sobre la legitimidad o legalidad de la toma de posesión de los Derkon sobre Faro de Piedra. Los hombres del hierro volverían a casa aun que tuvieran que hacerlo a nado. Si alguna de esas exigencias era desoída, todos morirían.

-Que nadie diga que estamos aquí. Si los Derkon se enteran de que hay testigos de otra casa presente, podrían matarnos a todos para que nadie cuente la historia. No sabrán como reaccionar si se enteran de que estamos aquí.

Arcyth vio que la marea subía. No podrían atravesar el istmo hasta la mañana siguiente. Aun que técnicamente no era muy tarde, en el norte oscurecía temprano. Y no pudo evitar girarse a mirar a Vadid y a Casimiro que estaban riendo con histerismo.

-¿qué os parece tan divertido?

-Estamos sitiados. Y los que nos tienen sitiados están sitiados. ¡Y todos quieren vernos muertos pero se odian tanto entre ellos que no saben a quién atacar primero!- Consiguió decir entre risas Casimiro, Vadid ya se había caído al suelo. Arcyth los comprendió y sonrió. Aquello era presa de la histeria.

De algún modo, nadie ataco a nadie en las siguientes horas, que fueron tensas para todas las partes implicadas. Pero por si acaso las cosas no eran bastante extrañas. Alguien llamo a las puertas del patio.

Vadid no pudo contenerse. Corrió hacia las puertas y con su voz más aflautada, soltó alegremente

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?

-¿Me estáis tomando el pelo o ahí dentro tenéis algún retrasado mental?- Sonó una voz desde el otro lado de la gruesa madera.

Hubo ciertas risas a ambos lados de las puertas de madera. Pero la voz firme y grave que había hablado y llamado volvió a hacerse oír.

-Soy Elmo Orkwood, y demando hablar con quien quiera que esté al mando ahí dentro. Flanqueadme el paso, voy desarmado con dos de mis hombres y el capitán Paboro Styde, creo que es hora de negociar seriamente.

Hubo una gran discusión y un revuelo terrible con aquel ofrecimiento, pero al final, la idea general de "que otra opción tenemos" se impuso. Las puertas se abrieron, y los cuatro hombres del hierro entraron.

Fueron recibidos por los Minkundis, por el caballero del valle y por miembros no seniles de la familia Sandead. Fueron todos al gran salón, donde les dieron vino, pan y sal. Y después se sirvió una cena de carne fría y algo de pescado.

-¿Creo que las cortesías ya están un poco gastadas, no pensáis?- rompió el hielo Arcyth.

Todos se miraron incómodos sin saber cómo empezar aquella conversación.

-Si queréis ir al grano, así sea- Lord Orkwood se rellano en su asiento. Era un hombre joven, que no llegaría a la treintena de años. Pero se le veía curtido por el viento, por el mar y por incontables saqueos. Habría sido un hombre atractivo si se cuidara un poco más, pero lo compensaba con una especie atractivo canallesco.- Queremos irnos a casa. Supongo que ya sabréis que aun que quisiéramos, no podemos. La tormenta estrello nuestros barcos contra la costa y los destrozo. No podemos permitirnos perder dos barcos. Así que sintiéndolo mucho por vosotros, queremos el barco que se que tenéis y un saqueo que compense con creces el haber perdido el otro.

Hubo ciertos murmullos y caras largas en la sala.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos daros semejante botín?- Ser Pelton había hablado con suavidad, como si tuviera miedo de usar palabras que no debía.

-Por que ni vosotros ni nosotros podemos vencer por separado a lo que hay ahí fuera. Pero juntos si podemos. No penséis en ello como un saqueo. Pensad en ello como el pago por nuestra ayuda.

-¿Y qué nos garantiza que una vez expulsados los Derkon no nos masacrareis y os llevareis lo que queráis de todos modos?- Esta vez fue Lord Crispín.

-No lo sabéis. Pero tenemos más soldados y guerreros que vosotros. Serán mis hombres los que mueran en mayor numero.- Lord Orkwood estaba muy serio- tras la batalla que tanda lugar por la mañana, podemos zanjar esto de un modo civilizado mientras nos dais lo que queremos, o podemos retomarlo donde lo dejamos y masacrarnos unos a otros hasta que el vencedor se quede con todo- Lord Orkwood tomo su jarra de cerveza y bebió de ella poniendo mala cara. Estaba demasiado aguada para su gusto, pero era mejor que el vino. Nunca le había gustado el vino.

-¡No entiendo porque debemos hacer estas negociaciones!- Grito uno de los guardaespaldas- ¡Somos hombres del hierro! ¡No compramos con oro! ¡Pagamos lo que tomamos con el precio del hierro!

Arcyth no se lo pensó. Saco su espada y se la clavo a aquel cabron en el estomago, hundiendo más de tres palmos de metal en sus tripas, en una puñalada hacia arriba.

-El problema de pagar el precio del hierro es que cuando te dan las vueltas puede que sea más de lo que puedes manejar. Negociar con oro sale más rentable. Es más seguro...no pensáis, Lord Orkwood?- Arcyth saco la espada de un tirón haciendo que los intestinos de aquel desgraciado se desparramaran por el suelo.

Elmo Orkwood miro la escena sin inmutarse. Giro los ojos hacia el resto de sus hombres y con un gesto de las manos los insto a echarse hacia atrás.

-Las leyes sagradas de la cortesía no nos son indiferentes, Lord Minkundis. Por eso ignorare el hecho de que acabáis de matar a uno de mis contramaestres de más confianza. Pero dado que el os ha insultado y amenazado, pasare eso por alto. Pero volved a poner la mano encima a uno de los míos y antes de que los Derkon inicien su ataque, os aseguro que ya habremos arrasado Faro de Piedra y huido en el puto barco que se que tenéis. ¿Está claro?

-¿Os dais muchos aires para ser básicamente un pirata y un ladrón, lo sabíais?- Arcyth había limpiado su espada y la envainaba lentamente, como dejando claro que podía sacarla enseguida de ser necesario.

-Nuestro oficio rara vez coincide con quienes somos o lo que somos. Os lo creáis o no, soy un hombre versado en las letras. Pero soy un pirata. Un excelente pirata de hecho. Y un ladrón aun mejor. Pero mi señor es un hombre sabio que ha inculcado cierta cultura en sus pupilos. Así que ya veis.

-¿Y quién es ese señor, si puede saberse? No estoy versado en las heráldicas de las islas del hierro.

-Lord Rodrik Harlaw- Fue la escueta respuesta.

Harlum se acerco a Arcyth y le hablo rápidamente al oído.

-Su emblema es una guadaña de plata sobre fondo sable. Perdió a sus hijos en la batalla de Isla bella durante la rebelión de los Greyjoy. Se le llama "el lector" por su desmedida afición a la lectura. Apenas sale de Su bastión en Diez Torres- Bajo la voz ostensiblemente antes de añadir- Se dice que es de los pocos hombres de las islas del hierro con los que se puede negociar.

-¿Vuestro maestre ya os ha chivado los datos necesarios para seguir la conversación?- canturreo el Orkwood con una sonrisilla sardónica.

-Sí, gracias por vuestro interés- Arcyth le respondió con una sonrisa también.

-Hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Porque si no sois señor de este baluarte estoy hablando con vos en lugar de con los que teóricamente mandan aquí?

-Por que vinimos aquí en calidad de mediadores y seguimos trabajando en ello. Así que tenemos permiso para hablar en nombre de los Sandead- Arcyth sabía que aquello no era técnicamente mentir, pero tampoco era cierto del todo. Harlum era el conciliador. No el resto. Pero dado que ningún Sandead había asumido aquel papel, lo había hecho el. Y lo seguiría haciendo dadas las circunstancias hasta que alguien aparte de ser Pelton tomara la iniciativa.

-¿Entonces qué decís, Lord mediador, aceptáis nuestras condiciones?

-No- Arcyth tomo su copa de vino y disfruto viendo las cejas de aquel joven pirata arquearse con curiosidad- Pretendemos ofreceros otro trato.

-¿Otro trato? ¿Pensáis intentar poner vuestras condiciones?- Se burlo el Orkwood- no estáis en posición de negociar.

-Oh, sí lo estamos. Tenemos algo que os podría ser mas valioso que lo que pedís. Algo que compensaría con creces haber perdido dos barcos.

El joven pirata se inclino hacia delante con curiosidad.

-¿el qué?

Arcyth se sentó frente a él. Se echo hacia delante, y con un tono de voz casi melódico, comenzó ha hablar mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Dejad que os cuente una historia. Era sea una vez, un grupo de piratas letrados que intentando esquivar una tormenta, acabaron varados en una playa donde habían varias aldeas y una antigua fortaleza muy maltrecha, por que la casa a la que pertenecía esa fortaleza no había tenido un líder fuerte durante mucho tiempo. Los piratas pensaron que podrían conseguir resarcirse de sus pérdidas y no ser castigados por haber dañado dos barcos, así que hicieron lo que se les daba bien hacer: piratear. Asaltaron las aldeas...pero muchos de los campesinos y las cosas de valor habían acabado en la fortaleza. Perdieron muchos hombres intentando asaltarla, muchos más de los que se podían permitir.

Y justo cuando pensaban que habían ganado, las tropas de otra casa rival de la casa que estaban atacando los sitio. Cuando todo parecía perdido, a los piratas se les ocurrió intentar pactar con la familia que habían atacado, a la que tanto daño habían hecho. Y entonces, se les planteo una opción interesante. Tener lo que nunca habían tenido: propiedades en el continente. Porque resulta que el viejo señor de aquella fortaleza no tardaría en morir, y solo tenía dos sobrinos: Su heredero, y una hermana. Era el heredero el que tendría el titulo de señor del bastión a la muerte del anciano. Pero la hermana...la hermana no iba a irse muy lejos. Así que al pirata le ofrecieron un trato: renunciar a su apellido y casarse con la jovencita, creando así un vínculo entre la familia de piratas y la del continente, pero para que los señores del señor de la fortaleza no pudieran protestar, siempre podrían esgrimir que le había renunciado a su "pasado".

Así que juntos, empezaron una campaña para acosar a esa familia rival, que tenia pretensiones sobre el territorio. Y juntos, los borraron del mapa. Tenían una nueva fortaleza. Mas grande, mas rica...que paso a ser la casa del heredero de la familia. Y el pequeño bastión junto al mar pasó a ser propiedad de la hermana, casada con el pirata. Porque ahora, ese pedacito de costa era suyo, y no iba a permitir que sus propios hombres saquearan lo que ahora le pertenecía. Y tampoco iba a dejar que ningún otro pirata pisara sus dominios. Porque su familia ahora poseía algo que muy pocos piratas tenían: tierras fuera de sus islas.

El silencio cayo como plomo fundido.

-Es un cuento muy interesante...-Susurro finalmente Elmo Orkwood con la boca seca y un brillo codicioso en los ojos.

-Sí, es curioso lo fácil que todo parece en los cuentos- Arcyth sonrió. Sabía que tenía su atención- pero en la vida real, las cosas serian un poco más complicadas.

-¿qué complicaciones preveríais?

-Para empezar, conozco algunas de vuestras costumbres. Lady Gria no sería bajo ninguna circunstancia vuestra esposa de sal. Seria vuestra esposa. La única. Con todos sus derechos y privilegios intactos.

-Razonable- Concedido Elmo.

-Nadie aquí aceptaría esa unión ni ese trato si os la lleváis a las islas del hierro. Deberíais quedaros vos aquí, como señor. Y dar un tiempo de gracia de noviazgo.

-Podría ser conflictivo, pero no sería imposible. Básicamente, proponéis que me quede como novio-rehén hasta que las cosas se calmen- Sonrió Elmo con diversión.

-Algo así- Arcyth asintió con la cabeza- Pero el problema es que con el ataque que habéis hecho y la escabechina que provocasteis, nadie va a quereros aquí. Deberéis firmar un tratado de no agresión y comprometeros a que la costa de Faro de Piedra sea un terreno seguro. No solo no lo atacareis, si no que lo defenderéis.

-Uno no ataca sus propias costas, eso es lógico- Elmo seguía sonriendo.

a las mujeres capturadas durante el ataque a la aldea, y devolveréis todo lo robado. Y esas mujeres podrán denunciar a sus violadores. Dichos violadores irán al muro o serán castrados según la ley de poniente.

Elmo dejo de sonreír.

-No podéis hablar en serio.

-Hablo muy en serio. No podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana sin repercusiones. Si queréis los derechos y los territorios tendréis que cargar con las obligaciones y las leyes. En un acto de buena fe, podríamos fijar una cifra simbólica de los hombres vuestros que cargarían con los delitos de todos. Pongamos 10. Por ejemplo. Elegid a los de menos fiar o a los que tengáis ganas de quitaros de encima por pendencieros, amotinados o problemáticos. Me da igual. Pero aquí habéis hecho mucho daño, y si queréis aspirar a señorear en estas tierras, deberéis hacer ver que cumplís con sus leyes. Aun que sea de una manera simbólica.

-Mis hombres no van a estar contentos...-Elmo seguía tentado de aceptar aquel trato, pero no le gustaba como sonaba esa última parte.

-Me importa una mierda que no estén contentos. Las mujeres a las que violaron no estarán contentas. Los maridos e hijos a los que mataron no estarán contentos. La libertad de la que hacéis gala pagando el precio del hierro solo os pone contentos a vosotros. Si os comportáis como criminales, se os tratara como criminales. Se os está dando la oportunidad de tener un señorío. Algo que muy pocos isleños del hierro pueden decir. Así que si queréis el premio, tendréis que pagar el precio. Y es un precio en sangre por los delitos que habéis cometido.

Elmo se echo hacia atrás. Y miro a Paboro. Este se encogió de hombros.

-la mayoría son buenos chicos, señor, pero hay unos cuantos nombres que no iría mal tachar de la lista. Isgon tiene tendencia a amotinarse y desobedecer órdenes. Y sé que Josser acuchillo a su anterior capitán aun que el jura que lo encontró así cuando fue a despertarlo. No me fio de ellos. Y han muerto ya algunos de los nuestros. Supongo que acusarlos de esos crímenes no haría daño a nadie y seguro que los cometieron en algún momento de sus vidas.

-¿Aceptaríais colgar cadáveres, Lord?- Sonrió Elmo con picardía.

-Colgaremos todos los cadáveres que hagan falta. Pero diez de la tripulación serán castrados o irán al muro. Y no diez al azar. Diez de entre aquellos que las mujeres liberadas acusen de violación y/o asesinato.

Elmo suspiro. 10 hombres de su tripulación o un señorío y salir de allí vivos. Tomo su decisión rápido.

-diez, sea pues. Y mejor decapitadlos. Castrarlos y tenerlos aquí causaría problemas. Y mandarlos al muro no es una opción, son hombres del hierro, acabarían escapando. Si queréis enviar un mensaje, aun que sea contraproducente para mí, lo mejor que podéis hacer es matarlos. Así ganamos todos aquí obtienen su justicia y yo me quito basura de en medio. Pero escogeré yo. Aun que me gustaría consultar con mi señor Harlaw sobre el asunto de este tratado.

-Haced como os plazca cuando todo haya acabado, ultimaremos los detalles cuando no estemos sitiados.

-¿Puedo al menos conocer a la novia?- Elmo enarco una ceja con aquella mirada calculadora que era capaz de poner precio a absolutamente todo y parecía evaluar si sería capaz de llenarse los bolsillos con todo objeto pequeño al alcance de sus manos.

Y esa simple pregunta los pillo a todos de improvisto. Arcyth mire a Harlum. Harlum mire a Lord Crispin. Lord Crispín miro a Ser Pelton. Y ser Pelton se puso pálido.

-Había ido a sus habitaciones. Ser Gormal Davel la escoltaba.

-¿Ser Gormal?- Vadid no pudo contenerse- ¿Donde estaba ser Gormal durante el ataque? ¿Alguien lo vio?

Todos se miraron. Nadie parecía saber nada de ese asunto. Y Arcyth ato cabos bastante rápido.

-¿Ser Pelton, a quien le dijisteis lo del barco? ¿A quién mandasteis a arreglar la reja?

-Dijisteis que fuera alguien de confianza así que mande a ser...-Callo. Pelton se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡Deberíamos ir a las habitaciones de Gria!- Crispín ya se había puesto en pie.

-No están allí- Mascullo Arcyth irritado.

-¿hay algún problema?- El Orkwood también se había puesto en pie, tenso al ver que algo iba mal y no comprendía quedaban

-¿Decidme, Lord Orkwood, que hacéis con los cabrones que os traicionan y huyen de la batalla?- le espeto Arcyth a bocajarro.

El pirata sonrió

-Los pasamos por la quilla.

-Bien, aquí tendrán diez de los vuestros, pero vos tendréis uno de los suyos. Al puerto. Enseguida.

Y mientras la noche caía, llenándolo todo de sombras, una pequeña comitiva de caballeros del valle, guerreros y piratas de las islas del hierro corría por las entrañas de Faro de Piedra como si la vida les fuera en ello.


	37. Chapter 37

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este cap se lo dedico a Ilgrim. Sé que algunas cosas no fueron exactamente como las voy a narrar, pero fue una partida que pese a estar dentro de la crónica, se jugó sin la gran mayoría de mis jugadores habituales, y me es mucho más sencillo hacer una pequeña modificación con un cambio de personajes que narrarlo tal como paso, que a fin de cuentas, solo sería un detalle que no afecta a la trama en modo alguno.**

 **Es otra pequeña aventura que les debo a los de lagartosrol, y cuando la leí, no pude evitar añadirla a mi historia, pues me pareció soberbia pese a su simplicidad y su corta extensión.**

 **Aun recuerdo la cara de Ilgrim cuando se resolvió la historia, y las ganas que le dieron de saltar de la mesa y estrangularme. Pocas veces he visto que un jugador se tomara tan a pecho y de forma tan personal una partida. Me sentí bastante cruel y sádica. Y ver a mis jugadores tan emocionados (y hechos polvo) me hizo sonreír. No por malicia, si no porque había conseguido que se metieran en la historia lo suficiente como para que algo así los afectara. Fue un momentazo que no olvidare jamás. Va por vosotros, chicos.**

CAPITULO 37: Hazais y un fantasma del pasado

Por alguna razón, Casimiro no podía dejar de pensar en Hazais. Aun que siempre lo llamaba pajarito. Su halcón. Cuando pensaba en el, lo llamaba Hazais. Era una antigua palabra en el idioma de los salvajes de más allá del muro. Significaba algo complejo que no tenía palabra que lo tradujera en el idioma de poniente. Podría ser traducido de algún modo como el sonido de un arco al lanzar una flecha cuando el que dispara sabe a ciencia cierta que dará en el blanco, y mira el proyectil volar cuando aun tiene ese ruido sedoso y graso en los oídos. Ese duiinnng de la cuerda seguido de un flusshhhh de la propia flecha. Pero era más que el sonido. Era la sensación. Ese sentimiento durante apenas un segundo, esa certeza absoluta de que el destino del objetivo es inevitable. De que esa flecha hará blanco. No solo era el sonido o el acto de disparar el arco. Era la habilidad adquirida durante años y casi una premonición de a dónde iba a parar el proyectil disparado. Hazais era un buen nombre para aquel pájaro. Era letal. Era leal. Sabias que siempre hacia blanco. Era como una flecha emplumada y silenciosa viviente.

No tenía claro porque, pero mientras corría por Faro de Piedra a buscar a una muchacha secuestrada por un pirado Dorniense junto a los hombres del hierro que hace unas pocas horas eran enemigos jurados y ahora eran aliados...mientras los enemigos ancestrales de la casa Sandead los sitiaban...no podía dejar de pensar en su halcón. Seguramente estaría volando alrededor de la fortaleza. Pero sabía que estaba a salvo. No sabía cómo, pero lo sabía.

-¿Soy el único que tiene una extraña sensación de que ya hemos vivido esto antes?- Chillo Vadid asnado en plena carrera

-¿A qué te refieres?- Casimiro estaba distraído y no había prestado mucha atención.

-Correr para detener a un guardián que se intenta escapar con la mujer a la que teníamos que proteger, en una isla, intentando que no lleguen a un barco... ¿no os acordáis?

-Como esta preñada porque resulta que era amante de ese imbécil, os juro que los despedazo a todos...-Chillo Arcyth haciendo que Vadid riera. Casimiro no rio

-¿La dama aquella de los Minins estaba preñada del capitán?- El herrero se quedo con los ojos desorbitados. Arcyth puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió la lengua.

-¡Una larga historia!- Grito Harlum- Cuando nos contéis lo de la cadena en el brazo os contamos lo de la preñada.

-¿De qué cojones estáis hablando?- Elmo Orkwood no daba crédito a lo que oía mientras corrían por los corredores de piedra.

-Tu mejor no preguntes, no te lo creerías ni aun que te lo contáramos- Vadid le hubiera palmeado en el hombro, pero ni le gustaba el hombre, ni le tenía confianza, ni tenía manos disponibles. Además, aquello hubiera hecho que tuviera que correr menos.

Cuando encararon las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la cueva subterránea, escucharon los gritos de Lady Gria. Y un golpe seco. Gria dejo de gritar.

Por alguna razón, de manera instintiva todos aceleraron. Y todo paso muy rápido.

Vadid y Elmo Orkwood desarrollaron ambos simultáneamente una velocidad pasmosa y se perdieron entre las sombras de la escalera. Harlum se tropezó, y hubiera caído de bruces si Arcyth no lo hubiera cogido por la túnica y pegado un tirón que lo hizo derrapar y frenar en seco. Ser Pelton que no pudo parar, choco contra la espalda de Arcyth haciendo que el colosal joven, su hermano torpe y el viejo caballero cayeran rodando por las escaleras en un caos de gritos, brazos, piernas y espadas. Cuando llegaron abajo, magullados y doloridos, se dieron cuenta que el viejo caballero tenía la cabeza girada y no se movía.

Pero ya lo llorarían luego. Arcyth agarro a Harlum del brazo y lo obligo a levantarse.

-¡Ya lloraremos la crisma rota de ese viejo luego! ¡Hay gente viva que nos necesita más! ¡El no requiere ya ayuda alguna!

-¡Pero ha sido mi culpa!- Se lamento Harlum en shock. Eso le valió una bofetada de su hermano mayor que lo devolvió a la realidad. Tenía toda la mejilla roja como la grana por el guantazo.

-¡AHORA NO! ¡CORRE!

Ambos arrancaron a correr de nuevo hacia la cueva, que ya se veía al final del túnel en el que desembocaba las escaleras rizadas.

Pero fueron Vadid y Elmo los primeros en ver lo que sucedía allá abajo. Ser Gormal Davel estaba haciendo girar la manivela que subía la reja con una lentitud dolorosa, pues el mecanismo estaba muy oxidado y estropeado por el abandono y el salitre del mar. Lady Gria estaba inconsciente en la cubierta del barco, y había suministros para varios días amontonados en paquetes. Por lo visto durante el primer asalto en las puertas del patio exterior, había estado preparando su fuga.

Aquel puerto era extraño. Las pasarelas estaban en alto y había un canal donde estaba encajonado el barco, preparado para las subidas y bajadas de las mareas. La entrada de la cueva era alta y estrecha, y solo un marinero experto podría dar las instrucciones para sacar de allí el barco. Por no mencionar que harían falta al menos 20 remeros para empujar el barco, diez a cada lado, con las pértigas para sacarlo a la mar. Claro que Vadid no se percato de ese último detalle. Elmo sí. El era un marinero experto, y cayó en la cuenta de que ese Dorniense necesitaría un milagro para sacar el barco de allí él solito.

Ambos corrieron por la pasarela del amarradero en dirección al Dorniense, que los oyó venir y se giro con la velocidad de una serpiente, soltando la manivela y desenfundando su espada encarándose a ellos sudoroso por el esfuerzo que llevaba horas haciendo.

Vadid aferro su espada y se preparo para cargar. Pero para su sorpresa, Elmo hizo una maniobra extraña: giro en seco sobre sus talones.

Las tablas de madera estaban mojadas y mohosas, y ligeramente resbaladizas, aquel gesto hizo que el hombre del hierro patinara y se deslizara sobre los pies. Se hecho al suelo y siguió avanzando deslizándose a toda velocidad como si fuera un tobogán, y golpeo al Dorniense en los tobillos con los pies derribándolo tras haberlo pillado completamente desprevenido. Hasta Vadid estaba sorprendido. Y se apunto mentalmente aquel truco. Mientras Elmo se levantaba con la agilidad de un gato, el caballero Dorniense maldecía levantándose con más torpeza. Y se encontró con la espada de hojas en cruz de Vadid apuntándole al cuello.

-Si te clavo esto en la garganta vas a sangrar como un cerdo durante unos segundos y después no veras nada por qué vas a estar muerto. Así que suelta esa espada y muévete bien despacito...

-Deberías matarlo- mascullo Elmo pateando la espada que el Dorniense había soltado- Si no te quieres manchar las manos ya lo hago yo.

-¿Matarlo en un sótano oscuro y húmedo lejos de la vista de todos? Mala idea. Las cosas no se hacen así. Por lo menos no está. Vas a tener muchos problemas, Lord Orkwood, y tener a Lady Gria a tu lado diciendo que este hombre intento secuestrarla y llevársela durante una hora de necesidad, te hará ganar puntos si lo ejecutas públicamente en un juicio bien visible,...

El hombre del hierro miro a Vadid con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Y porque me lo dices? Hasta hace poco, éramos enemigos. Si hubiéramos podido, os habríamos masacrado. ¿Porque ahora vas a ayudarme a caerle bien a la población que voy a regentar?

-Por que aun que antes fuéramos enemigos, puede que mañana seamos aliados. Las cosas cambian. Y si vamos a intentar llevarnos bien, más vale que empecemos con buen pie. Si haces lo que debes y aprovechas la oportunidad que se te va a conceder, puede que más a delante podamos llegar a cierto equilibrio.

-¿Y si las cosas no salen bien?- Elmo sonreía. Se cruzo de brazos y miro al muchacho de ojos dorados con curiosidad- ¿Y si hacemos como siempre hemos hecho?

-No tendré que preocuparme por vosotros por que los Glover vendrán a haceros una preciosa visita con todo su maldito ejército. El norte es un poco vieja escuela, por si no lo habías notado. Si no aprovecháis esta oportunidad, os borraran del mapa y se acabo el problema.

-¿Eso os deja en una situación un tanto precaria, no crees?- El hombre del hierro seguía sonriendo- Dado que toda esta idea fue vuestra, que creéis que pensarían los norteños si se enteraran de que toda esta situación la causasteis vosotros.

-Claro, claro...-Vadid se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente a Elmo- Por que los norteños se creerán que vinimos aquí, pactamos con los hombres del hierro y nos fuimos de rositas...una explicación muy creíble y plausible que como explicación se van a creer a pies juntillas dada vuestra fama...

La ironía lleno el aire como una dulce música que hizo reír al hombre del hierro y dejo a Vadid sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

-No sé si sois increíblemente inteligentes o absurdamente idiotas. En cualquier caso, tenéis mas suerte de la que puede ser sana dadas las circunstancias. Un día de estos, alguna de esas jugadas vuestras no os saldrá bien...

Vadid se encogió de hombros ante aquel comentario, y le arreo con la empuñadura de su espada un golpe en la nuca al Dorniense lesionado y herido que tenia a sus pies dejándolo inconsciente.

-Cuando llegue ese día ya veremos lo que hacemos. Ahora hay trabajo y tenemos otras cosas que hacer. Y si me aceptas otro consejo, ve a despertar a Lady Gria. Y no te olvides de que estoy observándote, así que más te vale ser todo un caballero.-Elmo alzo una ceja interrogativamente ante aquel comentario y Vadid suspiro hastiado- Mira, a las mujeres, y más en concreto a las damas les encantan todas esas mierdas de las canciones y las historias. Jonquil con sus flores y su caballero para rescatarla y eso. Tienes la oportunidad de causar una buena primera impresión. Despertar a Lady Gria, preguntarle amablemente si está bien...llevarla en brazos si no puede andar y tenderle el brazo para ayudarla a subir las escaleras si puede...ser el galán que la salvo de un traidor que intento secuestrarla...

-¿Y por que querría yo algo así?- Elmo no dejaba de fruncir el ceño

-¿Tú eres idiota, verdad?- Vadid se paso la mano por la cara con desesperación- Ella no va a ser una de tus malditas esposas de sal. Ni tú esposa de roca. Va a ser tu esposa a secas. Y el titulo que vas a regentar será de ella. Y si esperas que te acepte, mas te vale que te coja algo de cariño. O al menos que no te desprecie. Si le causas una buena impresión, si la seduces...ella te validara el titulo y te defenderá. Su opinión es respetada. Lady Gria es muy querida. Y Si ella te defiende...

-En mi tierra la opinión de una mujer no vale más que su capacidad para dar hijos o su habilidad para manejarse en un barco

-Si bueno, eso es interesante. Pero veras...esta no es tu tierra.

-Lord Rodric dice que deberíamos adaptarnos.

-Lord Rodric es inteligente- Vadid volvió a sonreír- Y mira tú por dónde, ahora puedes ir practicando formas de adaptación. Y más te vale darte prisa porque Lady Gria no estará inconsciente eternamente.

Elmo no podía quitarse de los labios aquella sonrisa plagada de sorna. Pero dejo a Vadid, bajando al barco por la escalerilla de madera y se acerco a Lady Gria. Arrodillándose a su lado la tomo en brazos y comenzó a darle golpecitos en la mejilla para despertarla.

Segundos más tarde Arcyth llego corriendo por la pasarela para frenar en seco y resollar mirando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, confuso al ver que ya había acabado todo. Casimiro llego justo detrás de él. Harlum fue el último, y resbaló con una salpicadura de agua en la pasarela de madera.

Los pies le patinaron y se fue barandilla abajo, cayendo al barco en plancha y dándose un trastazo espectacular.

Vadid salto al barco para ayudar a su hermano magullado y lleno de cardenales a ponerse en pie. Casimiro miraba la escena: Arcyth resoplando como un tiro con la espada en la mano mirando a todas partes. Un Dorniense inconsciente. Un hombre del hierro despertando a una doncella y preguntándole muy preocupado si se encontraba bien como si fuera un avatar de la caballería y la gentileza. Vadid ayudando a Harlum a levantarse y a salir de allí mientras cojeaba y lloriqueaba, porque en ese momento tenia mas piel amoratada que sana después de los golpes por los accidentes que acababa de tener y que el mismo había provocado.

Por alguna razón, volvió a pensar en su pajarito. Si. Hazais era un nombre fantástico. Muy apropiado para su halcón...

Regresaron todos arriba diez minutos después, cuando las cosas quedaron aclaradas con Lady Gria y se le hicieron las explicaciones pertinentes dada la situación. Cargaron con el traidor inconsciente y con el cadáver de Ser Pelton cuando llegaron a la escalera.

Cuando regresaron arriba, la comitiva de los hombres del hierro volvió a cruzar la puerta del patio. Muchas explicaciones fueron dadas. Aun que la gente no se tomo muy a buenas que de pronto, los hombres del hierro fueran sus aliados. Pero fue la palabra de Lady Gria y su discurso lo que calmo los ánimos. O al menos, los calmo lo suficiente como para que el plan que habían fraguado entre todos pudiera tener opciones a funcionar.

Aun que todos eran conscientes de que aquella situación se podía salir de madre en cualquier momento y estallarles en la cara.

Cuando la noche daba a su fin, poco antes del amanecer, los hombres del hierro abrieron las puertas de la ciudad y cruzaron el ismo a nado en silencio. Y lanzaron un ataque sorpresa contra el campamento de los Derkon. Cuando la marea bajo, poco tiempo más tarde, las puertas del patio de armas se volvieron a abrir y como si fuera una segunda oleada, los Sandead se unieron a los Hombres del hierro y dieron el golpe de gracia a los Derkon, que jamás se habrían esperado aquello. Claro que aprovechando el revuelo de la escaramuza, algunos aldeanos armados se cobraron venganza apuñalando por la espalda a los saqueadores isleños. Pero fueron casos aislados.

Los siguientes dos días fueron una locura. Las mujeres capturadas fueron devueltas. Aun que algunas de ellas preferirían haber muerto tras lo que habían vivido. De hecho, algunas de ellas se suicidaron poco después. Pero eso fue algo que los Minkundis no supieron por que ya habían partido de Faro de Piedra.

Diez hombres del hierro fueron acusados de violación y fueron ahorcados públicamente. Claro que en mayor o menor medida, todos eran violadores. Y que de entre todos los acusados los diez ejecutados fueran los que más posibilidades tenían de ser amotinados y desleales así como los mas problemáticos y broncas de las tripulaciones de aquellos dos barcos fue algo que ninguno que supiera lo que había pasado pensara que el pueblo de Faro de Piedra necesitara saber.

El compromiso de Lady Gria con Lord Elmo Orkwood se hizo público aquel día. Así como el juicio y seguida ejecución del hombre de confianza que los había traicionado a todos y había intentado secuestrar a la dama. Claro que Cuando aquello se hizo público, Harlum pensó que igual mencionar que la traición de Ser Gormal y el ataque de los Derkon habían sido sospechosamente simultáneos sería interesante. Y lo fue. El no había afirmado nada, pero el rumor tomo vida propia. Y pronto Ser Gormal había pasado a ser una especie de chivo expiatorio de todo lo malo que había pasado en Faro de Piedra en las últimas décadas. Hasta se le acuso de las sequias y de las plagas que afectaron al ganado. Harlum estaba muy impresionado.

Cuando los Glover aparecieron, o al menos una de sus comitivas, lo que vieron era que los hombres del hierro habían salvado la situación, que los Derkon con sus legitimas reclamaciones eran los malos...el mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados y nadie sabía qué hacer, así que hicieron lo que siempre habían hecho los norteños: si las cosas iban bien y no había nada roto, mejor no arreglar nada.

Los cadáveres para los funerales se habían amontonado un poco, y solo unos escogidos fueron sepultados. El resto ardieron en piras para evitar enfermedades.

-Alabado sea R'hllor- Susurraba Casimiro cada vez que arrojaba un cuerpo a las llamas. Mirando de reojo el rubí de su muñeca, como asegurándose de que esa piedra tenia bien claro que hacia lo que hacía por fe, y no por que estuviera aterrado de que la magia que mantenía a raya su maldición se esfumara.

-¿Por qué dices eso cuando miras arder los cuerpos?- Le susurro Harlum cuando lo consiguió pillar más o menos solo y supo que nadie los oiría.

-Por que soy seguidor del señor de luz...-susurro Casimiro ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Esa fe de la que Toros de Myr es sacerdote?- Harlum no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Sí...

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la piedra que llevas en el brazo?

-Sí...

-¿Supongo que es una larga historia que me contaras en otro momento porque ahora no sería adecuado, verdad?- Harlum sonrió con curiosidad que sabía que tenía que contener.

-Si...-Dijo tímidamente Casimiro con un hilillo de voz. Harlum no pudo dejar de reír al verle remover el suelo con las puntas de los pies como si fuera un niño regañado por su maestro o que no quiere confesar que ha hecho una trastada aunque lo hayan pillado infraganti.

Pero los Minkundis no iban a quedarse para ver como aquello terminaba. Aun que los hombres del hierro no habían perdido tiempo y ya habían puesto a los aldeanos a trabajar arreglando los barcos.

Cargaron la biblioteca del maestre Alexander en el carro y se dispusieron a partir. Y pese a la efusiva despedida de Lady Gria y Lord Crispin, fue la despedida de Lord Elmo Orkwood la que más les llamo la atención.

-Algún día deberías conocer a mi señor. Creo que tendríais mucho de qué hablar...

-Quizás algún día...-Fue la respuesta de Arcyth sonriendo cortésmente. Aun que la frase del joven isleño lo había intrigado. Tenía que ser todo un personaje ese tal Ser Rodric el lector.

Sin ánimo de nada, decidieron seguir el camino de la costa hasta retomar la ruta principal que les volvería a llevar a Invernalia sin necesidad de cruzar el bosque de los lobos. En aquella región aislada y remota estarían tranquilos y era difícil que se encontraran con otros viajeros. Eso tenía ventajas y desventajas. Pero una travesía sin incidentes era lo que necesitaban. Aun que fue mucho pedir.

En algún punto entre la ciudadela de Torrhen y la aldea de crofter, al sureste del bosque de los lobos, vieron una tienda vetusta mal montada junto a un puente en un riachuelo. Un hombre vestido en armadura se estaba apresurando montar en un rocín mal nutrido con más de esqueleto de caballo que de equino propiamente dicho. Un muchacho corrió a plantarse en medio del puente enarbolando un estandarte roñoso.

-Dioses...-Mascullo Harlum que tuvo inmediatamente un mal presentimiento.

Casimiro tenía los ojos desorbitados mirando la escena y Arcyth enarco las cejas incrédulo ante lo que veía. Y aun se quedo mas incrédulo todavía cuando el muchachito con tres kilos de roña acumulada en la cara y el pelo tan aceitoso por falta de baños con jabón que parecía que lo tuviera lacado. Aun que había que decir rompiendo una lanza a favor del chaval que lo llevaba peinado con esmero. Estaría todo lo guarro que podía estar, pero al menos se le veía que era más por falta de recursos que por no intentar ir todo lo arreglado que pudiera dadas las circunstancias. Con una voz chillona y a pleno pulmón, el crio empezó a aullar un discurso que claramente había aprendido de memoria y recitaba con poca frecuencia.

-Sepan huesas mercedes que mi señor ha hecho sagrado voto ante la madre de que nadie cruzara este puente sin medir su lanza con la suya, en explicación por...

-¡EXPIACION, MENTECATO!- Le grito el caballero con voz cascada y cansada desde el puente, donde había ido haciendo trotar a su caballo tras haberse conseguido subir a él.

-En expiación

-Eso- Dijo el chaval retomando el hilo de su discursillo- Expiación por un terrible crimen cometido y deberá derribar a cien caballeros en sagrada justa para que vencidos lleve a cabo una tarea encomendada por el Caballero de la Madre Llorosa

El grupo parpadeo. Miraron el chaval, que estaba tomando aire y permanecía firme y recto como la triste rama de árbol mal talada que usaba como asta para enarbolar su estandarte.

Miraron al caballero. Con su roñosa armadura, más oxido que metal. Con un escudo de cometa de madera que echaba polvo de serrín por el sinfín de agujeritos de la carcoma que lo corroía por dentro, con un emblema chapuceramente pintado de una estrella negra de los siete del que caían tres lagrimas deformes y mal dibujadas, repintadas hasta la saciedad.

-¿Es una broma, no?- Vadid no podía reprimirse. Aquella situación era ridícula.

Miraron el riachuelo. Hasta un niño podía saltarlo. Y no digamos ya un caballo. Aun que el carro lo podría pasar mal. Como mucho se arriesgarían a romper un rallo de alguna de las ruedas.

Eso sin mencionar que desviándose unos 400 metros al sur, había otro puentecillo.

-¡Mi señor no bromea!- Aulló lealmente el crio con el estandarte.

-Tu señor es un... -Comenzó a decir Vadid

-No seas grosero- Le corto de sopetón Arcyth, que ni siquiera había parpadeado.

-¿Sois consciente de que esto no tiene sentido alguno?-Dijo Casimiro al caballero cubierto de roña, que ni se inmuto.

-¡Mi señor tiene un juramento sagrado que cumplir! ¡Si queréis cruzar el puente, preparaos para acatar las sagradas leyes de la caballería! Si no, buscad otro modo de cruzar el rio!- EL mocoso con el estandarte parecía que aquello lo había repetido muchas veces. Y dada la situación que el caballero había creado, ninguno del grupo dudaba que así hubiera sido.

Brunilda bajo del carro. Se acerco al rio, y salto a la otra orilla. Miro al grupo. Sonrió cuando todos la miraron, y salto de nuevo, poniéndose en la misma orilla del resto. Luego abrió los brazos como preguntando donde narices estaba el problema en aquello. El caballero de la Madre Llorosa ni siquiera la había mirado. Pero el joven chaval del estandarte que la había mirado de reojo se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas como si supiera lo ridículo que resultaba todo aquello.

Todos se miraron, sin tener muy claro que hacer, pero Vadid no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Sabéis que? Acepto el desafío.

-¿Estás seguro?- Arcyth lo miro con una ceja alzada

-¿Por qué no?- Vadid bajo del caballo haciéndole señas a uno de los Braavosi para que le sacara la armadura del carro- si ese necio quiere una justa, le daremos una justa.

Vieron que el caballero llevaba lanzas de torneo, y fue bastante incomodo porque ellos no llevaban ninguna de esas. Los sirvientes tuvieron que improvisar con varias ramas de árboles cercanos y un rápido trabajo de carpintería para darles forma.

Ambos contrincantes tomaron posiciones cuando subieron a sus caballos, a unos cien pasos cada uno del otro. Y espolearon los caballos cuando el crio del estandarte dio la salida.

Cualquiera que hubiera estado mirando hubiera apostado por Vadid. Y todos habrían perdido. Tal y como se cruzaron las monturas, el caballero de la Madre Llorosa movió ligeramente su escudo desviando la lanza de Vadid y le hundió la punta roma de su propia lanza en el vientre, lanzándolo hacia atrás y desmontándolo con estrepito.

-Joder...-Casimiro salió corriendo junto a Harlum para asegurarse de que Vadid estaba bien.

Arcyth arqueo las cejas. Su hermano no era especialmente bueno en las justas y los torneos, pero aquel caballero era impresionante. Y había demostrado tener una habilidad fuera de lo común. Le extraño no haber oído su nombre en ningún sitio ni en ninguna historia, pero si un hombre era capaz de hacer aquello con una armadura que se caía a pedazos y con un caballo que estaba a una noche mas fría de lo normal de convertirse en cecina,...

El caballero de la Madre Llorosa se acerco trotando a Vadid, que aun luchaba por recuperar el resuello pero que solo estaba herido en su orgullo.

-Habéis perdido. Y como vencedor, renuncio a toda pretensión a capturar ni vuestra armadura ni vuestra montura a cambio de que prometáis, que durante un año, en cada septo que encontréis os detendréis a dejar una ofrenda y orareis por mis hijos, Fossco, Ron y Carter. Espero que recordéis sus nombres. Si no, cometeréis perjurio a ojos de los dioses.

Con una dignidad que rozaba lo imposible viendo el animal que montaba y la armadura que llevaba, aquel hombre de aspecto ridículo y habilidad magistral, dio la vuelta e hizo que su caballo lo volviera a llevar al puente, donde se planto bloqueando el paso, impávido, esperando un nuevo contrincante.

-La madre que lo pario...-mascullo Vadid retorciéndose en el suelo con las manos en el vientre. Allí tenía un cardenal que le iba desde cuatro dedos por encima de los genitales hasta dos dedos por debajo de los pezones.

Casimiro no pudo evitarlo. Se puso en pie y señalo al caballero de la Madre Llorosa con un dedo. Había derribado a la montaña. Aquel cabrito había hecho daño a su amigo por no querer dejarlos pasar por una mierda de puente perdido en el culo del mundo. Aquello no iba a quedar así. Si quería justas, él le daría justas.

-¡No te pongas muy cómodo!- Le grito el herrero cegado por la situación. Era como en las historias. Un imbécil bloqueando un puente que reclama justas sagradas, un amigo caído...un héroe que venga a el honor de su amigo derrotado...y luego venían las canciones. Era como en las leyendas. Aun que las leyendas no hablaran del oxido, la roña, y las capas de suciedad.

Fue enfundado en una de las armaduras y lo ayudaron montar sobre su caballo. Agarro la improvisada lanza que no le había servido de nada a Vadid y las posiciones de salida del improvisado campo de torneos fueron ocupados de nuevo. El muchacho del estandarte roñoso volvió a dar el aviso de salida con un grito entusiasmado.

Y cargaron. Casimiro sabía lo que se hacía. Vadid solo había practicado en casa, pero Casimiro había luchado en justas reales, en torneos... Bueno, en un torneo. Pero le había ido muy bien, y eso tenía que contar como si hubieran sido dos torneos. Aun que no había ganado. Pero había derrotado a la Montaña que Cabalga. Y eso era toda una victoria en sí misma.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Arcyth. Esas que le habían traído suerte.

No cierres los ojos.

Acelera clavando talones en tu caballo en el último momento, antes del choque.

No propulses la lanza hacia delante

Aférrate fuerte...

Casimiro no consiguió recordar a que debía aferrarse fuerte. Ni siquiera supo que narices había pasado.

Lo vieron el resto del grupo fue el caballero de la Madre Llorosa había golpeado la punta de su lanza con la de Casimiro, desviando el asta rival y hundió la suya con una precisión y puntería que resultaban aterradoras en el visor del casco del herrero impulsando su arma desde abajo.

El ruido que se oyó y resonó por el bosque fue algo similar a un campanazo grave y resonante. Casimiro se cayó del caballo y estaba inconsciente ya antes de tocar el suelo.

El caballero de la Madre Llorosa espero pacientemente a que su contrincante despertara tras los cuidados del Maestre Harlum y nada mas abrió sus aturdidos ojos al mundo, aquel hombre que lo había derrotado hablo con voz cascada y muy pausada.

-Habéis perdido. Y como vencedor, renuncio a toda pretensión a capturar ni vuestra armadura ni vuestra montura a cambio de que prometáis, que durante un año, en cada septo que encontréis os detendréis a dejar una ofrenda y orareis por mis hijos, Fossco, Ron y Carter. Espero que recordéis sus nombres. Si no, cometeréis perjurio a ojos de los dioses.

-Esto es ridículo...-Comento Vadid avergonzado por lo que había pasado.

-¡Sí, sobre todo porque podríamos haber cruzado por cualquier sitio evitando esta situación tan absurda!- Le regaño Harlum, que no pudo contenerse y tiro de las orejas tanto de Vadid como de Casimiro, pellizcándolos en el proceso, como un profesor muy indignado por dos estudiantes revoltosos.

-¡Auch!- protesto Casimiro, que de pronto agradecía que su esposa no hubiera visto aquello porque aun que había salido vivo (pero lesionado) del encuentro, no habría sobrevivido a la furia indignada de su señora esposa.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Harlum se levanto y se espolso el polvo del suelo del faldón de su túnica. Se giro y se encaro a Arcyth.

-¿Y bien?

Arcyth lo miro con cara de pasmo

-¿Y bien, que?

-¿Vas a dejar esto así?- Le dijo rezumando indignación el maestre.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- Arcyth no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Harlum se cruzo de brazos.

-Mira, esto no me gusta. Ha sido una idiotez desde el principio. La situación se ha salido de madre, pero esto no puede quedar así. Así que aun que no me guste reconocerlo, o vamos hasta el final o nos vamos con las orejas gachas. Y desde luego, que ese roñoso caballero errante haya humillado tanto a tu hermano pequeño como a uno de tus mejores amigos es algo que no podemos tolerar. Nunca nadie lo sabrá, pero nosotros lo sabremos, así que sal ahí, acepta el desafío, y crucemos ese maldito puente con la poca dignidad que nos queda ahora mismo.

Arcyth suspiro hastiado de todo. Miro a Vadid, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla al verlo retorcerse maldiciendo como un marinero borracho. Harlum le fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Y no te burles de tu hermano!

-¡No me he burlado de él!- Se defendió automáticamente Arcyth, con cierta expresión culpable- ¡No he dicho nada!

-¡No hace falta que digas nada para saber que te estás burlando!

Refunfuñando tanto que parecía una tormenta cargada de granizo, Arcyth acepto el desafío del Caballero de la Madre Llorosa, se enfundo su armadura y monto cogiendo la lanza que no había servido de nada ni a Vadid ni a Casimiro.

Tras colocarse en sus posiciones, el niño del estandarte cubierto de suciedad volvió a dar su grito de salida. Los caballos cargaron.

Hay quienes dicen que las justas son torneos que requieren de habilidad, velocidad, fuerza física y una combinación de técnica y talento. Y es cierto. Pero cuando tienes un brazo medio metro más largo que tus oponentes ganas una ventaja difícilmente superable porque da igual lo hábil, rápido y preciso que sea tu rival, siempre le darás primero.

Arcyth supo en el momento que su lanza choco contra el pecho de su rival que había ganado por esa ventaja extra que le había dado su increíble altura, pues antes de que el caballero de la madre llorosa soltara la lanza al verse propulsado hacia atrás, había visto la punta de su asta ir con una precisión terrorífica hacia su pecho de manera implacable.

Cuando el caballero cayó al suelo, el ruido que hizo acordarse a todos del sonido que hizo la vaca que arrojaron de la torre al caer en el patio. Aun que con un pequeño matiz metálico, como cuando dejas caer dos docenas de cucharas y tenedores de metal en el suelo.

El caballo esquelético y malnutrido se encabrito y troto mansamente hacia su jinete caído tras notar que no había peso en su grupa.

Se hizo un denso silencio y Arcyth se quito el yelmo para mirar al caballero en el suelo. Y hubo algunos vítores por parte de los sirvientes Minkundis. Vadid y Casimiro habían dejado rápido de vitorear cuando los moratones y magulladuras de su derrota empezaron a dolerles por moverse demasiado. Pero la alegría se esfumo cuando en un estertor espasmódico, un chorro de sangre vaporizada salió de entre los respiraderos del casco del caballero caído.

-¡Hostias!- Grito Harlum con los ojos desorbitados antes de arrancar a correr levantándose los faldones de la túnica para ir más rápido.

Quien nunca ha visto correr a un maestre en el norte no podría imaginarse lo que aquel espectáculo era. Un hombre levantándose las faldas de la túnica era como una doncella que procura evitar un charco o subir una escalera, con la diferencia de que el maestre tiene que levantar la falda por encima de sus rodillas dejando al descubierto sus piernas peludas. Pero en el norte hacer eso no es buena idea, por que las piernas se hunden en la nieve haciéndote correr con las piernas arqueadas con las rodillas hacia fuera. Y allá fue Harlum, dando saltitos a toda velocidad con la determinación de querer asegurarse de que su hermano no había herido gravemente a un hombre que no lo merecía.

El niño del estandarte andrajoso chillo como un loco y corrió con su pendón a socorrer a su señor. Incluso Arcyth fue a ayudar, esperando que al intentar salvar el honor de dos miembros de su grupo no hubiera cometido un homicidio involuntario.

Cuando Harlum le quito el casco al caballero vieron que era un hombre mayor. Rondaría los 50 años. Y estaba anoréxico.

Entre todos lo llevaron en volandas hasta el interior del pequeño pabellón que tenían levantado, y lo tendieron sobre las mantas para quitarle la armadura.

Harlum contuvo el aliento al ver cientos de heridas, moretones y cardenales. Desde algunos amarillo pálido a punto de curarse y desaparecer hasta vividos y brillantes, que apenas tendrían un día o dos. Habían cortes, laceraciones y cicatrices a docenas, e incluso heridas que solo había visto en casos de huesos rotos. Palpando aquellas heridas Harlum pudo saber que aquellos huesos no habían sido tratados correctamente y las soldaduras estaban mal hechas. Aquel hombre debía sufrir muchísimo dolor a causa de esas lesiones internas. Conto 4 fracturas antiguas mal soldadas.

Pero la herida que le preocupaba era la del pecho. La que le había hecho Arcyth. El viejo caballero tenía varias costillas rotas. Se habían quebrado como palitos por el impacto cuando la pechera de su armadura se había quebrado por el oxido por el golpe. La herida no era mortal por sí misma, pero la desnutrición lo había debilitado y el clima del norte debía haberle afectado, eso teniendo en cuenta su edad, habían hecho que aquella herida fuera devastadora en lugar de solo un poco grave.

Incorporo al hombre y sacando de su bolsa un frasco de leche de amapola, le hizo tragar una generosa dosis para evitarle más dolores de los necesarios. Lo volvió a recostar, y salió de la tienda.

-No sobrevivirá.

-¿Lo he matado?- Arcyth se veía preocupado.

-Lo ha matado un cumulo de circunstancias y antiguas lesiones. Tu solo le has dado el golpe de gracia. Pero si quieres mostrarle compasión, manda montar nuestro pabellón y recoger leña. Lo único que podemos hacer es ahorrarle sufrimientos y que este cómodo y caliente.

Arcyth asintió. Mando instalar el pabellón que llevaban en el carro y encendió los tres braseros. Colocaron al anciano caballero de la madre llorosa en uno de los catres. Harlum calentó agua y lo lavo a fondo, y lo taparon con mantas limpias. Hasta le dieron jabón y agua caliente al chaval que resulto llamarse Pichot para que se diera un buen baño, cosa que agradeció mucho pese a que no podía parar de llorar por su señor.

El anciano tardo horas en despertarse y estar lucido. Y se encontró con Arcyth y Harlum junto a su lecho.

-Habéis ganado...-Susurro con voz silbante.

-Sí, he ganado. Pero no me debéis nada- Arcyth le sonrió- aun que me gustaría saber que crimen tan terrible cometisteis como para merecer tal castigo.

El hombre se revolvió incomodo, sufriendo por los recuerdos y no solo por las heridas.

-El precio de vuestra victoria es muy alto...

-¿Contar una historia lo consideráis un precio alto?- Comento Harlum sorprendido.

-Es la historia de mi vergüenza. Y la de mi culpa...-Suspiro el viejo- Pero habéis vencido. Estáis en vuestro derecho...

Mi nombre es Ser Fossco Westerly, de Tierra de Tormentas. Era oficial del ejército del rey Aerys II. Un oficial de bajo rango, debería añadir en honor a la verdad. Durante la rebelión de Robert, fui enviado con mi escuadrón a ordenar a Lord Tywin su inmediata adhesión a los ejércitos de su majestad. El emisario de Lord Tywin nos insto a esperar en las fronteras de tierras de occidente y se hizo esperar durante días. Cuando nos enteramos que el ejército capitaneado por el príncipe Rhaegar iba al tridente, dude. Aun esperaba y tenía esperanzas en que Lord Tywin respondiera a las órdenes de su rey. Cuando se hizo patente que el señor de los leones nos estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, decidimos ignorar las ordenes del rey y unirnos al príncipe en el tridente con las noticias de que lord Tywin no había acudido a nuestro encuentro, ni nos había recibido, pero todo se torció. Nos enteramos en una taberna cercana de que ese mal llamado señor nos había traicionado y se había unido a las filas de Robert, y uno de sus lacayos se pavoneaba de que gracias a su señor, ningún miembro de la estirpe del rey loco saldría vivo de aquella. Supe inmediatamente que se refería a la Torre de la Alegría, donde los hijos de Rhaegar y su esposa se habían refugiado. O donde deberían haber ido a refugiarse. Por lo visto, un espía de Tywin había susurrado al oído del rey que si permitía a la esposa de su hijo irse con sus nietos, no volvería a verlos, y los retuvo en la Fortaleza Roja, al alcance de hombres leales al propio Tywin.

Podría haber ido a Desembarco. Podría haber salvado a Elia y a sus hijos. Podría haber ido a avisarles...pero en mi necedad, cometí el peor de los pecados. Fui al tridente, donde creía que debía ir, junto a mi príncipe, a la batalla del tridente.

Cuando mi escuadrón y yo llegamos, la batalla ya estaba en su cenit. Y supe que había cometido el peor de los crímenes y el peor de los errores cuando fui testigo de la muerte de mi príncipe a manos de ese bastardo traidor de Robert...

Fui idiota, pensando que mi presencia y la de mi veintena de hombres supondrían una diferencia en aquella batalla. Fui arrogante, necio y estúpido. Y cuando conseguido encontrar la tienda de los cuervos para enviar un mensaje...ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde

Podría haber puesto rumbo a desembarco del rey. Podría haber hecho tantas otras cosas...podría haber hecho algo. E hice lo que el honor me dictaba. Actué con rectitud, y eso le costó la vida a la que debía haber sido mi reina...al príncipe Rhaegar, y a sus hijos...

Pero la guerra termino. Tywin saqueo Desembarco y Robert fue coronado Rey y se caso la hija de ese bastardo de Lannisport. Muchos de los leales a los dragones se vieron perdidos e hincaron la rodilla. Cobardes desleales todos ellos...

Pero yo no lo hice. Delante de aquel mal nacido de mi propia tierra que se había revelado...no me arrodille. No lo reconocí como rey. Hui de mi casa, y me convertí en caballero errante. Y luego me entere de que Robert había ido a mi casa...había matado a mis tres hijos...y había obligado a mi esposa a recluirse en un septo junto a mi hija. Mi esposa murió dos años después de pena, por haber visto a sus tres hijos ser decapitados frente a sus ojos y su hogar consumido por las llamas. Mi casa fue extinguida. Todo mi legado erradicado...

Y me encomendé a la Madre. Me autoimpuse derrotar a cien caballeros en combate en una peregrinación que me llevara al muro donde pretendía jurar el negro y expiar así mi culpa...

El ultimo dragón cayo porque dude en qué dirección tomar...lo vi morir por que llegue demasiado tarde...los hijos del príncipe sucumbieron por que erre en mi decisión, toda una dinastía...mis propios hijos...mi esposa...mi casa...

El anciano sollozo, incapaz de hablar más. Su voz sonaba cada vez mas ronca, y los silbidos de su respiración eran cada vez más intensos.

Harlum se había vuelto pálido. Arcyth tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Eras leal a los Targaryen?- Consiguió preguntar el gigantesco joven. Aun que no era una pregunta. Era una sorprendida afirmación.

-Soy leal a los Targaryen- respondió el ahogado caballero con un ligero tono desafiante.- Aun que mi lealtad los matara por qué no supe tomar las decisiones correctas...

El viejo aparto la cara, avergonzado por sus lágrimas. Y fue su llanto lo que agravo su situación, pues los hipidos y el dolor de los recuerdos le impedían respirar. Aquel maltrecho pecho se vio oprimido no solo por la inflamación del golpe o las costillas rotas. Un acceso de tos lo dejo hecho un ovillo.

Arcyth se inclino hacia Harlum y le susurro lo bastante bajo como para que nadie le oyera

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

-Minutos...horas...con mucha suerte, quizás un día a dos. Pero duro que sobreviva mucho más...

-¿Suerte?- Le dijo dolido Arcyth

-Sí, suerte. Porque todo el tiempo que viva sufrirá un dolor terrible, y morirá ahogado. Las costillas rotas le perforan los pulmones. Se le están llenando de sangre. Cuando más se llenen, menos podrá respirar. Morirá ahogado en su propia sangre luchando por cada bocanada de aire...-Harlum miro con respeto a aquel caballero que se debatía por respirar.

-Dejadnos solos- Dijo finalmente Arcyth en voz alta.

-Pero...-Comenzó Harlum

-Dejadnos solos- repitió.

Harlum agarro a Pichot y lo saco de allí. El muchacho, que trabajaba como escudero o algo parecido para el caballero de la madre llorosa, no dejaba de moquear entre lloros. Pero se dejo arrastrar fuera.

Arcyth miro dentro de la bolsa de Harlum. Y cogió un frasco que conocía. Sirvió una copa de vino, y miro el frasco que había cogido. Sueñodulce. Un par de gotas calmaban los nervios y tenían un efecto analgésico. Cinco o seis gotas provocaban un profundo sueño reparador. Diez gotas, provocaban una muerte apacible y sin dolor. Vertió doce gotas en el vino.

Se acerco a la cama, y ayudo al caballero a beberse la copa de vino. Lo ayudo a recostarse de nuevo y lo arropo, como quien arropa a un niño enfermo.

-Déjame que te cuente yo una historia, Ser Fossco. Una que seguro os complacerá. Porque a pesar de que cometisteis errores, la guerra no se perdió por vuestra culpa. Os equivocasteis. Eso es cierto. Y podríais haber marcado una diferencia, pero los acontecimientos hubieran seguido igual.

La voz de Arcyth era suave. Casi sedante. Hablaba despacio, como quien narra un cuento. Ser Fossco estaba parpadeando lenta y pesadamente. Se le cerraban los ojos y cada vez le costaba más prestar atención. Arcyth siguió hablando con de forma pausada.

-Algo paso más allá de vuestro conocimiento. Otros planes fueron puestos en marcha. No todos los hijos de Rhaegar murieron, Ser Fossco. Algunos vivieron. Dos en concreto. Hijos naturales del príncipe que salieron de aquello con vida. Y los dos hermanos de Rhaegar también sobrevivieron, y llevan planeando su regreso desde entonces del exilio que los ha llevado tan lejos a la fuerza. Algún día, los dragones volverán, Ser Fossco. Y lamento decir que uno de ellos es el que os ha dado el golpe que os costara la vida. Pero os prometo, Caballero de la Madre Llorosa que vuestra lealtad será recordada. Que vuestro sacrificio, será recordad. Y que cuando os hayáis ido, seréis sepultado con honores junto a aquellos a los que fuisteis leales hasta el punto de pasar media vida expiando un pecado que no cometisteis... También os prometo, que algún día, Tywin Lannister y Robert Baratheon pagaran por lo que hicieron. Seréis vengado. Vuestros hijos serán vengados. Y si vuestra hija aun vive, será recompensada por la lealtad de su padre. Ya que tuvisteis a bien confesarme vuestro nombre dejad que yo os diga el mío… Draegon Targaryen. Llevad esta promesa con vos.

La expresión del viejo paso de la incredulidad al más total de los asombros, hasta finalizar en un extraño éxtasis hasta el punto de que parecía que su corazón había dejado de cardar con el peso de toda la culpa por lo que sucedió en la batalla del tridente y el saqueo de Desembarco del Rey.

Arcyth se cayó. Y lo miro morir. Aquel brillo de febril lealtad se fue extinguiendo en cuestión de segundos. Y cuando el anciano finalmente cerró los ojos, y su respiración se volvía cada vez más superficial, sencillamente murió. Envuelto en la paz que otorga el saberse perdonado. Arcyth suspiro con tristeza.

-Ser Fossco Westerly. Fossco Westerly...-Arcyth repitió aquel nombre durante unos cuantos minutos.- Y sus tres hijos. Fossco, Ron y Carter. No lo olvidare...

Cuando salió de la tienda, no necesito dar explicaciones. El chaval que ya no estaba tan roñoso rompió a llorar como un condenado, Harlum agacho la cabeza con respeto.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- Dijo Harlum señalando el cadáver.

-Lo quemamos. Y nos llevamos los huesos. Tengo una promesa que cumplir.

-¿Y con él?- Añadió señalando al escudero del difunto caballero.

Arcyth se le acerco.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Pi...Pichot-tartamudeo entre hipidos llorosos.

-¿Como llegaste al servicio del Caballero de la Madre Llorosa?

-En mi pueblo, Tomillares, en la Tierra de los Ríos. Los muchachos le dieron una paliza a Ser Fossco, lo mantearon burlándose de él, diciendo que era un loco y un anticuado. Fueron crueles con él. Yo era huérfano. Y lo ayude a volver a su tienda. Me dijo si quería ser su escudero,...y me fui con él... siempre fue bueno conmigo. ¡Nunca me pegaba más que sopapos en la oreja, y solo cuando quemaba la cena que cazaba o cuando era impertinente...me enseño hasta las letras!

El muchacho no pudo decir nada más por que rompió a llorar de nuevo como si su padre hubiera muerto. Cosa que era cierto en cierto modo.

Arcyth se mantenía frio y sereno, pese a todo. Asintió entendiendo lo que sentía aquel chiquillo.

-Pichot, vas a ser mi escudero ahora. Pasaras a estar bajo mi tutela. Sé que no soy Ser Fossco, pero vas a estar bien cuidado. Seme tan leal como a él, y siempre tendrás un lugar en mi casa. Serás educado como escudero, y si demuestras tener madera, llegaras a ser caballero.

Pichot estaba haciendo pucheros y miraba a Arcyth con unos enormes ojos castaños húmedos y brillantes por las lágrimas. No debía tener más d años.

Durante algunas horas apilaron leña y colocaron con cuidado el cadáver de ser Fossco sobre la madera. Lo empaparon en aceite y le prendieron fuego.

-Alabado sea R'hllor- susurro muy bajito Casimiro mientras el cuerpo ardía.

Habían mandado con un caballo a un sirviente a la aldea más cercana, mientras celebraban el funeral. Regreso horas más tarde con una gran caja de madera pintada. Era sencilla, pero serbia.

A la mañana siguiente, entre los rescoldos y las cenizas, el propio Arcyth recogió lo poco que quedaba de los huesos del anciano caballero y los metió en la caja de madera con respeto. Luego la lleno con todas las cenizas que cupieron. La gran mayoría eran de madera, pero en parte era lo que quedaba de Ser Fossco.

Cargaron los restos del anciano caballero en el carro con los cofres que contenían la biblioteca del Maestre Alexander, y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

Mientras cruzaban el puente, todos se sintieron un poco culpables por dejar atrás el último lugar que el anciano caballero había defendido cumpliendo una promesa.

-¿Cuantas victorias creéis que llevaba?- pregunto de golpe Vadid mirando a Casimiro. Ambos iban en carro, demasiado doloridos como para cabalgar.

-No lo sé...-Casimiro se giro y le dio un golpecito a Pichot- ¿Eh, dinos, cuantas victorias llevaba?

-El decía que 42...-respondió entre sollozos el chaval.

Tras aquello, no supieron que decir. No porque el numero los impresionara o les pareciera insignificante. Es que se acababan de dar cuenta que no significaba nada. Ya no. El caballero de la madre llorosa estaba muerto. Y el pequeño Pichot iba sentado sobre la caja como un último acto de devoción hacia el hombre que lo había criado y adoptado como escudero. Era lo único que podía hacer, protegerlo y asegurarse de que era tratado con el respeto que se había ganado, o que al menos, que Pichot creía que se había ganado.

El viaje de regreso a Invernalia se les estaba haciendo muy largo. Y en cierto modo, era porque el encuentro con Ser Fossco les había dejado a todos, y sobre todo a Arcyth, un lastre en el alma más pesado que la biblioteca que cargaban en el carro.

Brunilda no decía nada. Pasaba inadvertida. Pero sonrió para sus adentros. Iba a tener muchas cosas que contar a su señora tras lo que había visto.

Para Casimiro, lo que había sucedido no significaba lo mismo. La historia del Caballero lo había impresionado, pero no comprendía por que se sentían todos tan afectados por ella. Así que volvió a sus pensamientos. Y se sentía increíblemente satisfecho. Dolorido, pero satisfecho. Hazais era un fantástico nombre.


	38. Chapter 38

CAPITULO 38: Las guerras blandas

Sarrah no estaba precisamente de buen humor. Iba rumbo a casa a arreglar entuertos y a preparar el retorno a casa de sus hermanos y a poner en marcha planes mientras ellos iban por ahí de aventuras a divertirse. No era justo.

Ni siquiera podía contar con la compañía de la Dorniense pues los viajes por mar le sentaban mal y se pasaba el tiempo encerrada en su camarote siendo víctima de su propio espectáculo estomacal privado.

Jugueteo con su gatosombra que ronroneaba cual gatito en su regazo y disfruto mirando de manera penetrante a los marineros de la cubierta del barco. Le divertía saber que los ponía incómodos. Y mucho. Había algo amenazador en sus ojos dorados, como los de los lobos o las aves rapaces. Y la estampa de una jovencita con esa mirada depredatoria que era capaz de domar a una bestia del calibre del gatosombra que dormitaba en su regazo ponía incómodos a los varones. A Sarrah le reconfortaba un poco saber que en cierta medida, era temida. No tenía muy claro porque, por que no resultaba amenazadora en absoluto con su pequeño cuerpo y su estructura delgada y menuda. Pero con algo tenía que entretenerse en los tediosos días de navegación en los que no había nada mejor que hacer. Y aterrorizar a los marineros era un pasatiempo tan bueno como cualquier otro. A fin de cuentas, labrarse una reputación tampoco era tan malo.

No podía evitar sonreír al pensar en las conversaciones entre aquellos que la consideraban una aterradora y silenciosa amenaza y aquellos con los que fingía ser una doncella idiota y dócil mansa como un conejito asustado. Iba a ser divertido.

Cuando una de las tardes el capitán se le acerco y le dijo que se avecinaba tormenta y que deberían fondear, Sarrah se paso la mano por los labios de manera pensativa.

-¿Donde estamos, capitán?

-Acabamos de pasar los dedos, señora.

-Entonces vayamos a la costa. Fondeemos en Azor, aguardaremos a que pase la tormenta en las tierras de nuestro buen amigo Ser Casimiro. ¿Es bueno tener amigos, verdad?- Sonrió. Toda dulzura e inocencia. E interiormente no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver como un escalofrió recorría al capitán, que de manera instintiva dio un paso hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre su persona y aquella muchachita que ponía de los nervios a todos los que estaban cerca.

-Así se hará, mi dama.- El capitán giro sobre sus talones, como impulsado por un resorte y puso la mayor distancia que pudo entre él y aquella extrañísima joven a la que debía lealtad.

Llegaron a puerto. Enviaron un cuervo a la hacienda Flor de Lys, y alquilaron unos palafrenes para que la diminuta comitiva se pusiera en marcha.

Fueron recibidos con amabilidad por los sirvientes de Azor. Y escoltados por una legión de preadolescentes excesivamente aguerridos con uniformes. La Minkundis no pudo evitar arquear una ceja con curiosidad por el extraño recibimiento.

Pero lo que la pillo totalmente desprevenida fue conocer a Lady Casandra en toda su gloria. AL entrar en el salón del palacete, una mujerona vestida de azul con las mangas de su vestido arremangadas y las manos llenas de harina cruzo el vestíbulo y se planto delante de Sarrah cual ángel vengador y la miro con un resoplido indignado, como si la justicia de los siete estuviera de su lado. Sarrah abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aquella mujer imponía de una manera arrolladora. Morena, con el pelo recogido en un prieto moño en su nuca, Lady Casandra tenía una cara redonda y dorada por el sol. No era una beldad, pero tenía cierto atractivo rustico. Con un peño enorme a juego con unas generosas caderas. Alta para pertenecer al sexo femenino. Y preñadísima. Era imposible no darse cuenta de que estaba en cinta. Sarrah no pudo evitar pensar en cuantas sandias haría falta comerse para tener un vientre de aquellas dimensiones tan descomunales. Conocía a Casimiro. Sabía que era un hombre grande. Y Casandra también lo era. No era la primera embarazada que veía. Pero por un segundo se pregunto si aquella mujer gestaba un buey ahí dentro, porque sabía el tamaño de los bebes y aquello no podía ser normal.

Los hijos de Casimiro no se hicieron esperar y corretearon hasta colocarse tras su madre y mirar a los forasteros con curiosidad. Sarrah tenía que contenerse para no reír en aquellas circunstancias. Pero su educación se impuso.

-Soy Lady Sarrah Minkundis, amiga de su señor esposo, Ser Casimiro. Ahora está con mis hermanos en el norte haciendo unos encargos para la Mano del Rey. Estaba de camino a casa pero una tormenta nos desvió del rumbo, espero que la generosidad y cortesía de su esposo, y en virtud de la amistad entre nuestras casas, pudiera encontrar hospitalidad y refugio en sus tierras antes de poder reemprender el camino.

-Tsk...

Aquel chasquido de lengua desagradable y condescendiente fue la única respuesta de la mujerona.

Sarrah se quedo allí, inclinada, sin tener muy claro cómo actuar con aquella mujer.

Un maestre increíblemente avergonzado por el comportamiento de su señora salió de entre las sombras y le ofreció a los Minkundis una bandeja cargada de trozos de pan y un cuenco con sal.

Sarrah tomo un trozo de pan, lo hundió en la sal y lo comió procurando mantener una expresión afable en el rostro. La situación ya era lo bastante tensa como para que diera rienda suelta a su sarcasmo.

-Estaba preparando la cena.- Mascullo Casandra de muy mal humor. No dejaba de mirar de arriba abajo a Sarrah y su mal humor iba en aumento. Era casi palpable.- Ven conmigo.

Sin esperar respuesta de la Minkundis, se giro y se puso a dar zancadas hacia la cocina. La descortesía de haberla tuteado y haberse referido a ella con esa grosera familiaridad no se le había escapado a nadie. Sarrah pudo ver como el maestre de los Flor de Lys la miraba de manera abochornada, con una disculpa y una súplica en sus pupilas llorosas. Sarrah no pudo más que sentir un arranque de compasión por aquel hombre con la paciencia de todos los santos.

Tal como entro en la cocina tras Casandra, Sarrah la vio coger una gran hacha de cocina y ponerse a trinchar un costillar de ternera como si aquel trozo de carne le hubiera hecho algo personal. Casi le dio miedo quedarse a solas con aquella mujer. Sola. Sarrah cayó en la cuenta.

-¿No tenéis cocineras o sirvientes que la atiendan en sus cocinas, señora?- Pregunto con su voz más dulce.

-Como si fuera a dejar que alguna inútil prepara la comida de mis hijos.- Mascullo la mujer con ferocidad, mientras atacaba de manera despiadada con su cuchillo al costillar. - Una buena esposa sabe cuidar de los suyos y no se le deberían caer los anillos por hacer lo que debe hacerse como debe hacerse. No sé como harán las cosas allá en el sur, pero aquí, una mujer, sea noble o no, debe saber cuidar de los suyos. ¿Acaso tú no sabes cómo cuidar de los tuyos, Lady Zorrah?

El cuchillo se quedo suspendido en el aire. Sarrah se quedo con una expresión petrificada y una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Y pudo ver como Casandra la miraba. Con un deje de desafió en la mirada. Y algo hizo clic en la mente de la pequeña Minkundis.

Recordó las lecciones de su maestra de corte. Cuando le hablo de las guerras blandas. Las conjuras de las mujeres de los harenes. Las conspiraciones por el afecto y favores de los hombres poderosos. Y no pudo más que ensanchar su sonrisa. Casandra era una mujer celosa enamorada de su esposo, una embarazada que tenía que llevar una casa con un marido ausente. Su hostilidad estaba fuera de lugar, pero era comprensible. Así que suavizo su expresión.

-Se pronuncia "Sarrah", señora Casandra.- La corrigió ignorando el burdo insulto.

-Oh, mis disculpas- Casandra masticaba las palabras de una manera que impresiono a la Minkundis- No sé en que estaría pensando. Igual es que al no haber tenido una educación fina y alta cuna me hace pronunciar mal esas palabras tan complicadas y esos nombres tan refinados. Procurare aprender a pronunciar bien vuestro nombre, Lady Zorrah.

"Esta celosa de mi." no pudo más que pensar Sarrah con cierta tristeza. "me considera una amenaza para su matrimonio".

-No os preocupéis, no me ofende- Sarrah sonrió con todo su encanto y la mayor inocencia que pudo, ignorando el impulso de poner a aquella mujer en su lugar con su lengua viperina. A fin de cuentas, era la esposa de Casimiro. El herrero era un buen amigo de la familia y un aliado valioso para sus hermanos. Bien valía el que tuviera que buscar la forma de ganarse a su esposa. Sarrah tomo una decisión, jamás le había importado hacer lo que hiciera falta para cumplir sus objetivos, así que se arremango y ensancho su sonrisa- ¿En qué os puedo ayudar, Señora?

Casandra sopeso el cuchillo enorme que tenía en la mano y volvió a chasquear la lengua con desagrado ante la idea de que la canija enclenque que tenía delante no le había dado excusa alguna para partirle la crisma y trincharla en pedacitos pequeños. O al menos, a Sarrah le dio esa impresión.

-Ve cortando las verduras. Y luego échalas al caldero que está en el fuego. Los huesos ya llevan un rato cociendo.- Dijo finalmente la mujer del herrero con un tono de voz que dejaba muy claro que por ahora, le perdonaba la vida. Haciendo mucho hincapié en el "por ahora".

Tras un rato de silencio en la cocina en la que solo se escuchaba el crunch crunch de los huesos de ternera siendo inmisericordemente triturados por un lado y el sutil tac tac tac de un cuchillo pequeño cortando verduras con delicadeza, Sarrah se arriesgo a hablar.

-Debéis estar muy orgullosa de vuestro esposo. ¿Estuve en el torneo de la Mano, Sabéis? Lucho muy bien. Fue allí donde lo conocí. Bueno, yo y mi familia.- Sarrah no aparto la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo, esforzándose en que su tono de voz fuera casual. Pero había notado que la mujer que tenia al lado había dejado de destrozar carne y casi podía notar aquellos ojos castaños taladrándole la oreja. Así que siguió hablando- Me alegre muchísimo de conocer a un hombre tan honrado y decente, va a ser una influencia maravillosa para mis hermanos. Es el único amigo que han hecho que apruebo sin queja alguna.

-¿Lastima que este casado, eh lady Zorrah?- espeto la mujer con un retintín que disimulaba más bien poco la violencia contenida.

Sarrah se giro teatralmente con las cejas calculadamente arqueadas en una mueca de sorpresa, inocencia e incomprensión.

-¿Por qué debería ser una lástima que estuviera casado, mi señora? ¡Ser Casimiro habla de vos constantemente, os adora!- Sarrah sonrió de manera infantil, como una niña de esas idiotizadas por las estúpidas historias románticas y suspiro de manera encantadora- No sabéis lo afortunada que sois. Ojala cuando mi hermano me busque esposo sea tan afortunada como vos y sea tan amada como vos lo sois. ¡No sabéis como os envidio, Señora Casandra!

Aquello pareció funcionar. Casandra se quedo petrificada, mirando a aquella niña que tenía delante como si no supiera si decidir que era idiota o si le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero el ablandamiento en la expresión de la dama hizo ensanchar aun más la sonrisa de Sarrah. "te tengo" pensó la pequeña Minkundis con cierto orgullo. "ahora más me vale no meter la pata".

-Estas cortando mal las verduras, niña- Mascullo finalmente Casandra tras un tenso silencio.

-Oh!- Sarrah miro sus verduras primorosamente cortadas y se pregunto si aquella mujer era incapaz de ser amable, o es que esa era su forma de expresarse, en cualquier caso, decidió seguirle el juego e ignorar aquel "niña" que le habría valido su odio eterno a cualquier otro noble.- Podríais enseñarme? Mis hermanos no quieren que practique estos quehaceres, dicen que no es propio de una dama...-Sarrah bajo el tono de voz como si le avergonzara confesar ese terrible "secreto"- ¿Pero creo que tenéis razón, una mujer debería ser capaz de cuidar a su familia, no?

-El hombre se conquista por el estomago, niña...-Sonrió Casandra. Sarrah nunca la había visto sonreír. Tenía la sonrisa más franca y honesta que había visto. Como alguien que no tiene nada que ocultar. Comprendió por que Casimiro temía y amaba a su esposa. Con aquella dama, lo que veías era lo que había, sin trampas, sin secretos y sin ocultar absolutamente nada. Era la persona más abierta que Sarrah había visto y eso la tenia fascinada.- Si no eres capaz de alimentar y saciar a tu hombre, otra lo hará. Cualquier puta puede abrirse de piernas y calmar sus instintos más bajos, pero solo una esposa es capaz de prepararle un estofado cuyo aroma haga que se le ericen hasta los pelos del culo.

Sarrah no pudo contener una risa ante semejante declaración, aun que lo intento, lo que hizo que saliera un ruido ahogado y explosivo por la nariz y que se pusiera toda roja. Casandra sonrió aun más.

-No sé si yo querría que se le erizaran los pelos del...culo...a mis hermanos, señora...-Rio Sarrah divertida. Haciendo que Casandra estallara en carcajadas.

-Naahh, tranquila, yo te enseño. Una jovencita como tú no debería estar siempre rodeada de hombres. Seguro que siempre andas toda protegida y cuidada como si fueras de cristal. Yo siempre he pensado que una mujer es la que manda en su casa cuando el marido no está. A fin de cuentas, si nosotras no cuidamos de que todo esté limpio, esos brutos andarían con las calzas sucias durmiendo en los establos y comiendo cualquier guarreria. Y eso no está bien. ¿Y se dan cuenta de lo que trabajamos? ¡Claro que no! Y te aseguro que las doncellas y las sirvientas están muy bien, pero hay que saber ponerlas en su lugar. Y para saber mandar, hay que saber hacer las cosas.

El hombro de Sarrah fue palmeado por aquella mujer con tanta fuerza que la pobre Minkundis se pregunto si volvería a tener sensibilidad en el brazo.

-Pero ahora no estás entre tus hermanos, niña. A una jovencita solo una mujer experimentada le puede enseñar a ser una hembra de verdad.

Sarrah trago saliva, sin saber si prefería la ira o los favores de aquella mujer. Aquella situación empezaba a dar miedo sin dejar de ser absurda en todos los sentidos para la rubia menuda.

Un hacha de cocina enorme le fue puesta en la mano y fue arrastrada hacia la vaca medio destrozada que Casandra había dejado.

-Dale fuerte. Sarrah, el tuétano deja un sabor delicioso en la sopa.

En otro lugar, muy lejos de allí, al norte, Casimiro tuvo un escalofrió. Un presentimiento ominoso e intenso le sacudió hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

-Ha pasado algo...-susurro para sí mismo. Pero sus compañeros de viaje lo escucharon.

-¿Algo bueno o malo?- le pregunto Arcyth con curiosidad al ver su expresión compungida.

-No estoy seguro... ¿Pero no te ha pasado nunca eso de tener la sensación que en algún sitio ha pasado algo que va a cambiar tu vida quieras o no?

El herrero miro al muchacho de pelo blanco como si este pudiera darle una respuesta a la duda existencial que acababa de darle.

Llevaban medio día viajando desde Invernalia cuando el cielo se puso negro. Así que tras una rápida discusión, el grupo decidió que lo más inteligente seria buscar refugio en algún lugar cercano.

-Estamos en el territorio de los Cerwyn- comento Harlum, que había estado leyendo sobre casas norteñas los últimos días- Ya sabéis, hacha negra sobre fondo plateado, lema "afilado y listo". Son fieles vasallos de los Stark y una de las casas más apreciadas y honorables del Norte, aun que no de las más grandes. Tienen una reputación impecable, quizás ellos nos ofrezcan refugio para la tormenta que parece que se nos echa encima.

Con cierta reticencia a pedir más favores de los que fueran necesarios, pero con un clima de mil demonios amenazando con descargar en cualquier momento, decidieron optar por los Cerwyn como su mejor opción.

Cuando ya casi habían llegado a su destino, en una intersección de la senda por la que se habían tenido que desviar para poder llegar al castillo, una recua de cuatro mulas bloqueaba el camino. El animal en cabeza del tiro rebuznaba con histerismo sacudiendo una pata rota, y en su histeria, antes de que un tipo pelirrojo consiguiera bajar del carro, el animal coceo a la otra mula que se puso a saltar y a removerse dolorida e inquieta sacudiendo todo el carromato, haciendo caer al pelirrojo del pescante del que intentaba bajar y poniendo muy nerviosos a los dos hombres que montaban a caballo junto al carro.

De detrás del carro, un hombre con túnica de maestre parecía preocupado e intento bajar. Pero uno de los hombres a caballo, con un arco en las manos, coloco una flecha en su arma y sin decir una palabra, hizo que el maestre se lo pensara dos veces.

La comitiva de los Minkundis y Ser Casimiro ralentizaron el paso de sus caballos ante el panorama. Y se miraron entre ellos. No fue necesario mucho hablar para que todos asintieran con cierto cuidado y se llevaran discretamente la mano a la empuñadura de sus respectivas armas.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? En los caminos todos debemos ser amigos, nunca se sabe cuando puedes depender de la buena voluntad de los viajeros...-Canturreo Vadid con su alegría típica, haciendo que su caballo avanzara unos pasos mientras por debajo de la capa ya tenía dos dedos de su sable de hojas cruzadas desenvainado.

Ese era uno de los momentos en los que Arcyth no sabía si agradecer o maldecir el haber tomado la decisión de viajar un tanto de incognito con capas y cubre todos más bien humildes, que los hacía indistinguibles de cualquier otro viajero. Claro que las ropas que llevaban bajo aquellas abultadas y abrigadas prendas exteriores eran del todo menos humildes.

-No necesitamos ayuda- Espeto uno de los hombres a caballo- y con la tormenta que viene, yo de vosotros tendría mucha, mucha prisa en salir de aquí.

Las palabras del desconocido se quedaron flotando en el aire como una no tan velada amenaza.

-Un tanto rudo para una muestra de buena voluntad...-Vadid insistió con su cortesía campechana mientras miraba de reojo al maestre, que había pasado de estar nervioso a estar aterrado. Aquello no era buena señal en ningún aspecto.

El hombre pelirrojo que ya había conseguido bajar del pescante pese a las sacudidas, saco un hacha pequeña de una sola cabeza, se acerco a la mula que se había roto una pata, y de tres golpes secos le abrió la cabeza matando al animal. Desmonto los arreos, y librero el tiro del peso muerto. Luego, salpicado de sangre y aun con el hacha en la mano, se encamino hacia los recién llegados.

-Yo de vosotros me pondría en marcha enseguida. Estas tierras son peligrosas para los forasteros. Llevan unos muy bonitos animales. Sería una lástima que se encontraran con gente peligrosa y acabaran teniendo que caminar si es que acaban vivos.

-¿Nos estas amenazando?- Susurro Vadid fingiendo una sorpresa que no sentía.

-¿y que si lo hago?- El pelirrojo se acerco a Vadid sonriendo. Sus dos compañeros a caballo ya reían con cierta malicia mientras el del arco alzaba su arma en una clara amenaza. El otro hombre montado saco una espada.

-Que en ese caso- Apostillo Arcyth con su potente voz- Deberíais saber que lo más peligroso en estas tierras, somos nosotros.

Fue como conjurar un ensalmo. Todo sucedió a la vez.

El pelirrojo se lanzo contra Vadid con la clara intención de desmontarlo, pero el más joven de los varones Minkundis, que ya estaba más que rodado en peleas tabernarias y en sacar provecho de las maniobras menos honorables del manual del buen luchador callejero, ya lo esperaba con un pie por delante para que la suela de su zapato le saludara la cara. Vadid pudo sentir bajo su bota la nariz de aquel pelirrojo hacerse papilla.

Mientras el arquero alzaba su arma para disparar al grupo, un martillo de forja salió volando y aun que no le dio al jinete, si le dio en la cabeza al caballo con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que la bestia se encabritara

Arcyth espoleaba su montura hacia el segundo jinete, el de la espada, y desenvaino su arma. Ambos se encontraron en un punto intermedio del tramo de camino e hicieron chocar los aceros. No fue un combate muy largo. Ni muy elegante. Y aun lo fue menos cuando en el tercer golpe, el Minkundis trazo un arco descendente con su arma que el otro no pudo esquivar acertándole en el hombro de cuajo. La espada del joven señor se clavo hasta hundirse entre los pezones del hombre, partiendo en dos casi palmo y medio de su cuerpo.

El arquero se retorcía en el suelo con las piernas rotas por la caída del caballo. Aun que igual el que el caballo se le hubiera caído encima cuando apenas había tocado suelo había ayudado bastante.

El pelirrojo se cubría la cara con las manos mientras Vadid le pedía amablemente que soltara su hacha y se arrodillara en el suelo con las manos en la nuca, mientras la punta de su delgada pero brutal arma le acariciaban dibujando circulitos en el cuello.

Harlum salió corriendo nada mas vio asegurada la zona y fue a ayudar a su compañero maestre.

-¿Que ha sucedido aquí? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?- le pregunto.

Las explicaciones no se hicieron esperar. Aquel maestre se llamaba Bulon, y trabajaba en una de las aldeas del territorio de los Cerwyn. Hacia unas semanas fue contactado por un lugareño, Fausto, que resulto ser el hombre que Arcyth había matado. Con sus dos compañeros, Alwyn (el arquero de las piernas rotas) y Girbelin (el pelirrojo con la nariz chafada)

Habían ido a buscar a Bulon con la excusa de que necesitaban un experto en historia, por un descubrimiento que habían hecho. Bulon acepto, y pronto se vio arrastrado en contra de su voluntad por el grupo.

-Saqueaban túmulos...-dijo con un susurro de voz aterradora

Harlum arqueo las cejas incrédulos. Saquear las tumbas de los primeros hombres en el norte era como asesinar a alguien en tu casa a quien habías ofrecido tu pan y tu sal. Era una blasfemia. Era un crimen terrible a ojos tanto de los hombres como de los dioses.

El mas indignado de los presentes fue Casimiro, quien sintió unas ganas tremendas de colgar allí mismo a aquellos herejes. Aun que se tuvo que contener por qué no tenía muy claro si el Señor de Luz aprobaba o no aquellas practicas. Pero como descendiente de la estirpe de los primeros hombres se sentía traicionado por aquellos hombres que habían tenido la osadía de interrumpir el descanso de sus ancestros y saquear los tesoros de un pasado que era reverenciado por muchos.

Abrieron los sacos del pequeño carro. Allí habían palas, picos y palanquetas. Mucha cuerda...y varios sacos estaban llenos de antiguas armas de bronce con runas grabadas en distintos estados de conservación. Antiquísimas armaduras de hierro bastante oxidadas por el paso de los siglos. Petos de bronce enverdecidos por los años y puntas de flecha de Vidriagon. Muchas puntas de flecha de Vidriagon.

Mientras ojeaban el botín rescatado, y Harlum atendía las heridas de los dos bandidos tras haberlos desarmado y maniatado, fue Vadid el que vio lo que nadie mas había visto: Que maese Bulon llevaba un morral muy abultado que aferraba con sus manos con demasiadas ansias.

-¿Y eso?- Le pregunto con su infantil tono de voz

-¡Son mis herramientas de oficio!- dijo el hombrecillo con un tono de voz demasiado agudo. Su respuesta fue demasiado rápida. Demasiado apresurada. Y gritando quizás un poco más de la cuenta. Eso basto como para que Casimiro, Arcyth y Harlum sintieran el tintineo de que algo no iba bien. Otra vez.

-Abrid el morral, maese Bulon- Inquirió Arcyth con severidad.

-¡Es personal! ¡Son objetos personales!- Insistió el hombrecillo retrocediendo. Pese a que los primeros copos de nieve de la tormenta ya caían, y a la baja temperatura, aquel maese no dejaba de sudar.

-No lo repetiré otra vez- Arcyth volvió a desenvainar su arma.- O lo abrís vos o lo abro yo después de haberos cortado las manos.

Bulon jadeo, furioso y aterrado a partes iguales. Y sabiéndose rodeado se quito el morral y lo arrojo al suelo. Vadid, al lado del maese, lo agarro del hombro.

-Espero que no os moleste que hasta que verifiquemos esto os atemos un poco las manos, eh? No es nada personal ni nada de eso...es solo que no me fio de ti un pelo y creo que mientes más que hablas pese a que te hemos mostrado la mejor intención...

EL pequeño Minkundis maniato al maese y acto seguido, agarro el morral para llevarlo al carro. Con cuidado, volcó el contenido sobre la superficie de madera. Allí había tres tablillas de bronce con un montón de muescas y marcas en un idioma que no conocía. Un mapa en una pieza de cuero grande con un montón de signos astronómicos y astrológicos. O al menos eso dijo Harlum que parecían.

Según el mapa, Harlum llego a la conclusión tras unos pocos minutos de estudio y tras ver las marcas que habían realizado, que habían saqueado unos once túmulos. Y del que venían ahora, que estaba marcado como "próximo encuentro" estaba en una zona llamada Marcapies, a pocas millas de la costa cercana al castillo Cerwyn.

-Esto vamos a tener que investigarlo más...-Sentencio el joven maese.

Arcyth perdió la paciencia, miro a Casimiro de reojo, y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Sobraban las palabras. Separaron a los tres prisioneros y los fueron interrogando uno a uno. Harlum se encargo de aplicar pomadas en los moretones resultantes de la animada conversación que los dos fuertes varones tuvieron con aquellos saqueadores.

Resulto que la historia de Bulon no era tan trágica. Era él, el que había contratado a los saqueadores desde un principio. Alwin, el arquero, incluso confeso que no sabían que buscaba Bulon. Pero les hablo de un quinto miembro del grupo, alguien a quien llamo Luc "el flautista" y de un contacto, un hombre que solo había visto en un par de ocasiones cuando Bulon iba a llevarle lo que encontraban. Solo supo decir que era un extranjero con pinta de ser muy rico.

El pelirrojo al pelirrojo consiguieron sacarle que tras haber encontrado las tablillas en el último túmulo, Bulon había insistido en reunirse con "otro grupo". De ese otro grupo solo conoce a un tan Owen, un tipo de las ciudades libres que mercadea con objetos antiguos y que había estado muy interesado en cosas con esas "marquitas angulosas" gravadas.

Bulon, por su parte estaba furioso. No consiguieron sacarle nada más que amenazas.

-¡Tengo amigos poderosos!-Les gritaba en un estado de pánico que lo mantenía obstinado y en sus trece- ¡No sabéis donde os estáis metiendo!

-Con la tormenta que se avecina creo que deberíamos dejar que los Cerwyn se encarguen de sonsacarle la información que posee- Sentencio Harlum al ver el estado del otro maese- No le sacaremos nada antes de que quedemos atrapados por la tormenta.

Harlum subió al carro, en cuyo interior habían amontonado a los tres prisioneros y el cadáver del cuarto saqueador, y partieron hacia la fortaleza.

Hubo muchas explicaciones, y tal y como se identificaron, fueron bien recibidos. EL propio Lord Medger Cerwyn los agasajo con el pan y la sal. Los prisioneros fueron llevados a los calabozos y les fueron dadas habitaciones a los invitados.

Pero la sorpresa llego cuando Lord Medger henchido de orgullo, soltó un comentario que pillo a los Minkundis a contra pie.

-Jamás hubiera pensado que alguien de vuestro renombre vendría a pedir la mano de mi hija...el campeón de la mano del rey, nada menos...

-¿Perdón?- Arcyth parpadeo confuso ante tamaña noticia.

-No es necesario tanto protocolo, mi señor- Lord Medger, ya en sus cincuenta le palmeo el hombro con cierta camaradería.

-Señor, no pretendo insultaros ni resultar grosero, pero es que no se dé que me habláis...-Arcyth se sentía incomodo y envarado. Pero no tanto como Lord Medger en ese momento.

-Oh, disculpadme entonces por mis palabras...pensé que habíais venido para la elección...

-¿La elección?- Arcyth parecía aun más confuso

-No sé si lo sabréis, pero mi único hijo varón falleció hace unos meses. Soy viudo, y estoy enfermo, así que volver a casarme para intentar engendrar otro heredero varón no es una opción para mi, pues el invierno esta a las puertas y no creo que vea una nuevo verano. Solo me queda una hija viva, mi Jonelle, que pese a rondar los treinta aun es joven y fértil. Doncella. Tras discutir con mis consejeros y mi maese, decidimos casarla. Todos los pretendientes llegaran a lo largo del día para decidir quien será el nuevo señor de Cerwyn, pues uno de los requisitos es que se deje adoptar por mí para que mi apellido y mi casa no desaparezca, y no desestabilizar las fronteras del Norte.

-Comprendo. Pese al honor que seria para mi, lamento deciros que mis dominios están demasiado lejos de aquí, mi señor, y que personalmente opino que vuestra hija, que seguro posee muchas virtudes y a quien deseo un feliz matrimonio, se desposara con un norteño.

Lord Medger pareció contentarse con aquella declaración y asintió.

-Si os vais a quedar hasta que amaine el temporal, quizás como campeón de la mano querrías socorrerme y ayudarme a discernir quien sería el mejor esposo para mi hija...

Arcyth solo asintió. Viéndose de nuevo en la tesitura de mediar en una boda. Suspiro un tanto harto de solucionar situaciones escabrosas a golpe de boda.

Hablaron también sobre los saqueadores, y Arcyth recibió permiso del señor de Cerwyn para investigarlo si así lo deseaba. Incluso le redacto un documento que firmo y sello dándole autoridad para moverse libremente en su territorio e investigar el asunto de los túmulos con cierta manga ancha, siempre y cuando las leyes del norte y la autoridad de la casa de Cerwyn fuera respetada.

Algunos de los pretendientes ya habían llegado. Dos, en concreto. Derrik Karstark y Cley Cullvert.

Esa misma tarde, antes de que callera la noche, llegaron otros tres. Golber Cermont, Rick Frey, y Ser Jollen.

Arcyth comento a sus hermanos y a su amigo lo que pasaba, y las palabras sobraron. Sirviendo vino en el salón durante la cena, y tanto los Minkundis como el flor de Lys se pusieron su mejor sonrisa y se dedicaron a socializar. Arcyth hecho mucho, mucho de menos a Sarrah en ese momento. Aquella era una de esas circunstancias en las que la rubia de ojos ambarinos destacaba, siendo capaz de juzgar a una persona y ver su alma en apenas unos minutos de conversación.

Vadid pululaba y revoloteaba entre los pretendientes charlando amenamente y haciendo gala de sus mejores habilidades sociales y todo su desparpajo. Le hicieron falta apenas 15 minutos para ser el mejor amigo instantáneo de todos con quienes interactuó.

Harlum era más sutil, pues nadie presta atención a un maestre foráneo. Pululaba en silencio entre los corrillos de las diferentes comitivas con las orejas bien abiertas.

Casimiro opto por la táctica comercial. Hablando de su herrería y sus negocios, y dejando que las conversaciones fluyeran por si solas hacia todo tipo de derroteros.

Arcyth...bueno, Arcyth fue más directo. Se coloco a sí mismo al lado de la doncella casadera con una actitud que dejaba bien claro que ningún pretendiente se acercaría a la dama en cuestión sin tener su visto bueno. Fue extremadamente efectivo, pues más de dos metros de caballero enfundado en su armadura oscura con esa particular aura amenazante que siempre lo rodeaba cuando no hacia lo que quería hacer, con su larguísimo pelo y su ceño fruncido como una promesa de que quien optara por ignorar su autoproclamada autoridad acabaría convertido en una mancha sanguinolenta en el suelo.

Cuando la velada termino y todos se retiraron, el grupo se volvió a juntar. Habían descubierto algunas cosas interesantes.

-El Karstark no debería ser una opción. Es un hijo menor de la familia y esta ya prometido con una jovencita de una casa menor de los Umber. Por lo visto, la chica de los Cerwyn les parece mejor partido y pese a que el chaval no quería esto, su madre pensó que si conseguía casarse con ella sería mejor partido que la primera prometida. Si el Karstark pasa a ser el señor de Cerwyn los Umber se van a cabrear mucho. Y si se destapa el pastel muchos norteños van a hacer de esto un drama tremendo...-empezó Vadid un tanto impresionado por los culebrones norteños.

-Personalmente creo que el Cullvert no debería casarse con la Cerwyn. Por lo que he podido averiguar es un trepa de cuidado y los rumores dicen que incluso ha enviudado un par de veces de manera prematura...- Harlum se gano las miradas de muchos- ¿qué? Presto atención cuando la gente habla...

-Que sabemos de Golbert Cermont?- Pregunto Arcyth ya bastante cansado.

-que tiene 12 años- Comento Vadid con un resoplido burlón.

-Descartado. No voy a meter a un niño en la cama de una mujer hecha y derecha por muy doncella que sea...-Arcyth se presiono el entrecejo con los dedos. Aquello le iba a dar migraña. ¿-Y el Frey?

-Creo que esta aquí solo para escapar de su padre, Lord Frey, y por la dote.- Comento Harlum con cierto desinterés.

-Pues de momento es el único candidato viable. ¿Y el otro? ¿Que habéis averiguado de él?

-Ser Jollen?- comento Casimiro

-SI, ese.

-Es un caballero errante- Siguió el herrero encogiéndose de hombros-por lo que he averiguado de su escudero, ha estado al servicio de dos casas desde su nombramiento. 5 años al servicio de los Overton, pero como no quisieron renovarle el contrato, no prolongo su vasallaje. Luego paso a jurar lealtad a los Bole, y ha estado bajo su escudo durante casi 10 años. Pero cuando murió Lord Bole, y su heredero se convirtió en señor de la casa, Ser Jollen se fue. Por lo visto discutió con su nuevo señor o no se llevaban bien o algo así. Nada grave, por lo visto.

-Alguien con honor, y sin apellido, y que podría adoptar un apellido noble sin problemas...-Arcyth se encogió de hombros- cuando Lord Cerwyn me pregunte ya sé por quien votaría si de mí dependiera.

Esa noche durmieron de tirón. Entre unas cosas y otras habrían tenido una jornada intensa. Y la mañana llego, con otro agasajo.

Desayunaron perdices asadas servidas en tostadas con miel, todo regado con vino caliente bastante especiado.

Los diferentes pretendientes presentaron sus propuestas y ofertas, y tras muchos y muy largos discursos por parte de todos y cada uno de ellos, Arcyth se llevo aparte a Lord Cerwyn.

-Ayer me preguntasteis, y hoy os digo que si de mí dependiera esta decisión, escogería al Ser Jollen.

-¿El errante?- se escandalizo el viejo señor.

-¿Queréis un digno heredero que adopte vuestro apellido? Ser Jollen no tiene más apellido que su reputación. Es un caballero que jura lealtad a cambio de una serie de recompensas, y que mientras dure su contrato sea fiel. Un matrimonio es un contrato perpetuo, así que no lo romperá nunca. Pero ante todo es un soldado, acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Sabe lo que es estar abajo en la cadena de mando y sabe cómo funciona el mundo. Si le dais la oportunidad de gobernar vuestra casa creo que lo hará bien. Y más con vuestra hija a su lado, pues ella sabe cómo llevar una casa y él como sangrar para defenderla.

-Pero los otros tiene más fama y renombre, y apellidos ilustres...-Comenzó el hombre un tanto sorprendido por la afirmación del joven campeón de la mano.

-Un apellido no hace a un hombre. Un apellido no da valía a las acciones de un hombre. Ser Jollen se ha ganado a pulso el derecho a estar aquí, y sus acciones hablan por sí mismas. Podéis preguntar a los Overton y a los Bole por él. Ahí tenéis dos ilustres apellidos con fama y renombre que avalan a ser Jollen. Aun que siempre podéis entregar vuestro apellido, vuestra hija y vuestros dominios a un niño que podría ser vuestro nieto, a un Frey que escapa de la sombra de su padre, a un Karstark cuyas tierras están al otro lado del norte y que aquí seria un extraño o a un joven que ya ha enviudado dos veces.

Lord Cerwyn cerró la boca. Y miro de forma calculadora al joven que tenía en frente.

-¿Estáis seguro que no queréis mi dominio?-Dijo con una sonrisilla un tanto particular.- porque si sois capaz de juzgar así a todos los pretendientes de mi hija en una sola noche y una sola mañana, no me cabe duda de que seréis un gran líder algún día.

-Ya soy señor de mi propia casa, Lord Cerwyn...-Arcyth le devolvió la sonrisa con cortesía- no os dejéis engañar por mi edad, soy el señor de Minkundis.

-Lastima...que lastima...el norte necesita más hombres como vos...

Aquel era un cumplido que Arcyth no podía dejar pasar. Su hermana no se lo perdonaría. Inclino la cabeza ante Lord Cerwyn a modo de gratitud por sus palabras haciendo que el anciano se hinchara como un pavo de puro orgullo.

Tras tres días, la tormenta acabo pasando y el tiempo mejoro lo suficiente como para ponerse otra vez en ruta. Harlum se paso todo el tiempo investigando las tablillas y el mapa con símbolos de estrellas. Incluso llamo a Casimiro para que le ayudar a traducir aquellos signos que eran la escritura de los primeros hombres.

A la mañana del cuarto día, mientras Vadid y Arcyth ensillaban los caballos y se aprovisionaban para seguir su viaje desviándose a Marcapies para investigar lo de los túmulos, Casimiro y Harlum aparecieron corriendo.

-Tenemos un problema- Soltó Harlum con ansiedad.

-Uno muy gordo- Apuntillo Casimiro.

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, en las tierras de Azor, Sarrah miraba a Casandra parpadeando confusa.

-¿No iras a dejar a una mujer embarazada sola, verdad?

-Pero debo volver a casa...-intentaba decir la rubia

-¡Creía que éramos amigas!- Dramatizo la enorme mujerona

-¡Somos amigas!- Sarrah no sabía si reír o llorar. A veces hacerse la tonta no era útil. No con personas como Casandra Flor de Lys.

-Pues entonces arreglado. Las amigas no se abandonan. Tú te quedas conmigo. No voy a dejar que una jovencita tan verde como la hierba del verano ande sola por el sur. A saber que os podría pasar. ¡Hasta que tus hermanos no estén contigo para cuidarte, de mi lado no te separas! ¡Para algo estamos las mujeres! ¡Para cuidarnos unas a otras! Además, ¡así te enseñare una cosa o dos de cómo cuidar mocosos para cuando tengas los tuyos prontos! ¡Ya me lo agradecerás algún día!

Sarrah suspiro hastiada. Solo esperaba que el viaje por el norte de sus hermanos y el herrero no durara mucho, o tendría que buscar una excusa muy buena para escapar de las sobreprotectoras alas de aquella mujer.


	39. Chapter 39

CAPITULO 39: Lo que uno encuentra en Marcapies

-¿Qué queréis decir con eso?- Vadid estaba anonadado

-Bueno, no hemos conseguido leer mucho de estas tablas. Casimiro habla el idioma antiguo de los primeros hombres pero no sabe leerlo, así que intento ir descubriendo la fonética y el traduce lo que yo más mal que bien consigo pronunciar...pero esto son maldiciones...

-¿Como que maldiciones?- Espeto Arcyth sintiendo un escalofrió y teniendo un mal presentimiento. Uno terrorífico.

-estas tablas son parte de una especie de libro. Están incompletas...-Harlum señalaba los objetos de sus manos con una mezcla de fascinación y repulsión- En la ciudadela aprendí grandes misterios... aun que solo en teoría. La magia que se perdió en la antigüedad... Estas tablillas son conjuros. De la versión mas nociva, asquerosa y repulsiva que he visto nunca. Nigromancia, concretamente,...

-¿Nigroque?- Vadid no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-el poder de alzar, controlar y manipular la muertos- Tradujo el maestre

-Bueno, no sé qué tiene de malo... ¿eso de engañar a la muerte no puede ser malo, no?- Vadid se encogió de hombros sin comprender el escándalo.

-Vadid, una cosa es esquivar las leyes de la naturaleza. Otra es violarlas. La magia siempre tiene un precio. Un costo. Jugar con la muerte crea aberraciones. Si rompemos las reglas de la propia existencia ignorando aquello que nos hace humanos, perdemos la humanidad. ¿Lo comprendes?

-Pues no del todo...-Vadid parecía aun más confuso.

-Es sencillo- Harlum palmeo la espalda de su hermano pequeño- Imagina que un cliente paga para usar una de tus putas. Pero no hay ninguna disponible. Pero tiene tantas ganas de follar que se va al cementerio y paga al vigilante para que le deje tirarse el cadáver de una mujer. Pero no contento con eso, acaba fornicando con animales, e incluso con trozos de carne que previamente agujerea. Y llega al punto de que se le retuerce tanto el cerebro que solo consigue placer de ese tipo de cosas, porque con mujeres normales ya no siente nada, a no ser que fueran deformes, mutiladas o con graves enfermedades. Y la degradación llega hasta el punto de que eso ya no es suficiente, y acaba mutilándose y provocándose deformaciones a sí mismo por qué dado que le excita eso, el pretende excitarse a sí mismo de ese modo.

-Dioses...-Vadid sintió un escalofrió.- Vale, comprendido, nigromancia mala.

-No te imaginas hasta qué punto es mala, Vadid...-Harlum sintió una desagradable sensación en todo su cuerpo solo de hablar de ello- lo único bueno es que estas tablillas son solo parte de un juego. Sea quien sea quien buscara esto, no las tiene todas. Pero esto da muy malas ideas, y quien quiera que busque esto, no puede tener buenas intenciones.

-¿Pero la magia ya no existe, verdad? Esas cosas son solo leyendas...-Vadid miro a sus hermanos con cierta ansiedad.

Arcyth recordaba sus sueños. Y la aprensión de Sarrah por los sueños que ella también tenia, y lo que le había pasado con River Song. Harlum había visto cosas muy raras en la ciudadela y recordaba las velas de cristal. Casimiro alzo la vista y miro a Hazais volar en círculos sobre su cabeza. Los tres miraron a Vadid sin expresión alguna. Si eran cosas de leyendas, las leyendas no estaban tan atrás en el pasado como cavia esperar.

-Chicos, me estáis asustando...-insistió Vadid con cierta aprensión.

-Es para estar asustado- Susurro Casimiro. Era el único que conocía el verdadero significado de las palabras que había traducido a su amigo Harlum. Él le había dicho en voz alta una versión menos siniestra de lo que Harlum leía sin tener ni idea del significado. Si la mitad de lo que habían conseguido leer era cierto...aquello era aterrador cuanto menos.

-Entonces vayamos a Marcapies- sentencio Arcyth.- Solo perderemos unos días indagando este asunto antes de ponernos en marcha hacia casa.

-Deberíamos avisar a Sarrah...-Harlum asintió ante las palabras de Arcyth- para que sepa que nos retrasaremos.

Mientras terminaban de prepararse para continuar con su viaje, Harlum y Casimiro fueron a las cuerveras. Un pájaro salió hacia Azor para informar a Casandra. Otro hacia Descanso del Rey para Sarrah.

Arcyth aprovecho para ir a despedirse de Lord Cerwyn y felicitar al caballero errante por sus futuras nupcias y a la radiante novia.

-Siempre seréis bien recibido en estas tierras, Lord Minkundis...-le dijo Lord Cerwyn. Ser Jollen y su prometida asintieron ante esa afirmación.

-Si alguna vez viajáis al Bosque del Rey, seréis huéspedes de honor en nuestro castillo.- Correspondió Arcyth a la cortesía.

Se pusieron en camino antes del mediodía, tras haberse despedido. Las cabezas de cierto maestre y tres saqueadores adornaban ahora las murallas alrededor de las puertas de la fortaleza en sus correspondientes picas.

Cabalgaron durante tres días durmiente en posadas hasta llegar a esa zona entre la tierra de los Bolton y los Hornwood que era conocida como Marcapies. Una enorme extensión de roca cuarteada azotada por el frio viento en la que era fácil perderse. Siguieron el Cuchillo blanco, aquel rio bravo y lleno de cascadas y piedras que a medida que se acercaban a la costa se iba amansando.

Aquel terreno era muy frustrante, pues moverse sobre él era lento. Los caballos tenían dificultades para pisar y no caer en aquella zona pedregosa. Y pasada la segunda jornada, dejaron de ver gente. Harlum usaba el astrolabio para guiarse y gracias al mapa estaba seguro que iban bien. Vadid y Casimiro iban rastreando, hasta que en una zona donde los pedregales daban paso a barrizales y a unas colinas de caliza barridas por el aire salobre que venía del mar, aun que este aun estuviera lejos y fuera de la vista.

Para sorpresa de todos, al tercer día encontraron una cabaña. Era una estructura circular, con una única puerta y una enorme fumarola en el centro del techo cónico. Debía haber un fuego encendido dentro.

Un diminuto huerto luchaba contra el mal clima y el viento, y tres hoscas cabras pastaban entre las rocas cerca de la puerta de la casucha. La extraña visión de aquella estructura que mostraba vida humana en aquel erial lejos de todas partes era algo que los dejo atónitos.

Casimiro se quedo mirando aquella casa con una expresión ceñuda. Y de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

-No puede ser...-Susurro perplejo.

-¿Que?- Arcyth ya había tenido bastantes sorpresas como para andarse con más misterios.

-Que o mucho me equivoco, o eso es una choza de Maegi. -Respondió el herrero, sin saber si sentirse aterrado o emocionado.

-¿Maegi?- Dijo Arcyth con curiosidad.

-¿Estas de broma?- Harlum se había acercado al herrero con las cejas muy arqueadas- eso es imposible. ¡No ha habido Maegis en el norte desde los tiempos de los primeros hombres!

-¡Las Maegi vive en casas circulares!- Sentencio Casimiro como si aquello fuera algo vital- ¿Cuantas casas así has visto en todo el norte? La puerta es de cuero, y viven lejos de los pueblos...

-¿Que es una Maegi?- pregunto otra vez Arcyth, dejando claro con su tono de voz que si tenía que repetir su pregunta iban a rodar cabezas.

-Una especie de bruja...o brujo...un hechicero, consejero o sabio. Alguien con poder y una conexión especial con los dioses o los infiernos. -Respondió finalmente Harlum

-Entonces deberíamos desviarnos y evitar la cabaña- Arcyth miro con cierta desconfianza la choza.

-Quizás...-Comento Casimiro. Peor al darse cuenta de que todos se giraron a mirarle se puso un poco nervioso antes de seguir hablando- Quizás no deberíamos irnos. Si hay una Maegi, quizás podamos negociar. Siento cierta curiosidad, y a cambio de un regalo o un pago, los Maegi hacían predicciones, siempre que se les tratara con respeto...

Hubo un tenso silencio. A Vadid le daba igual, pero la perspectiva de estar bajo techo un rato y resguardarse del frio le parecía fantástica. Harlum sentía tanta curiosidad como Casimiro y no perdían nada más que unas pocas horas. Arcyth tenía ciertos recelos, pero viendo las expresiones extasiadas y anhelantes del maese y del herrero suspiro cediendo.

-Haced lo que queráis...

Casimiro y Harlum rebuscaron entre sus pertenencias. Sacaron una frasca de vino, una capa azul un tanto inadecuada para el clima pero bastante bonita, un broche de plata y unas raciones de carne seca. Ambos cargaron con todo, llamaron a la puerta de cuero y dejaron los regalos en el suelo, alejándose a una distancia educadamente prudente como dicta la tradición.

Vadid y Arcyth acabaron acercándose también, y tras un buen rato, la puerta se abrió un poco. Una mano arrugada y curtida asomo, agarro los regalos y los hizo desaparecer tras la puerta antes de volver a cerrarse. Un rato después, la puerta se abrió. Y permaneció abierta.

-creo que eso es que nos invitan a entrar...-Susurro Harlum.

Con cierta reticencia, el cuarteto de amigos se adentró en aquella choza, donde hacía un calor húmedo de mil demonios.

En el fuego en el centro de la estancia habían varios pucheros con diversas cosas hirviendo y echando nubes de vapor en la casa. En la pared norte había un camastro deshecho con un montón de pieles, y por doquier estanterías llenas de tarros, sacos y paquetes. Por todas partes y sobretodo de las vigas colgaban hatillos con cientos de hiervas variadas secándose y huesos de animales. Y por alguna razón que ninguno fue capaz de comprender, en un rincón cerca de un ventanuco cerrado a cal y canto había una montaña de cráneos de cabras y conejos.

Una mujer viejísima y muy arrugada, con el pelo gris recogido al más puro estilo nido de cigüeñas estaba sentada en un fardo de pieles junto al fuego. Delante de ella, habían otros cuatro fardos de pieles. Y estaba sirviendo cinco cuencos de un té de hierbas con un olor intenso y nauseabundo.

Nadie dijo nada, tomos tomaron asiento y la mujer les fue dando un tazón de té a cada uno de ellos. Ella misma fue la primera en beber. Y sonrió.

Todos menos Vadid bebieron. El pequeño de los Minkundis solo se llevo la taza de barro a los labios, pero fue incapaz de hacer tripas corazón y tragar aquel líquido apestoso. Los demás solo podían pensar que aquel té sabía a barro con amoniaco.

-¿Buscáis al muerto bajo la piedra?- Dijo de pronto la vieja con su voz cascada- Estáis siguiendo al hechicero tatuado y eso es muy peligroso. Sus niños saben lo que buscan, pero no el poder que están a punto de desencadenar. Vienen de lejos y son peligrosos porque son ignorantes. Pero si queréis saber más hay que pagar un precio.

-¿Que nos costara tu ayuda, Maegi?- Comento Casimiro siguiendo lo poco que sabía de estas situaciones por las historias que su padre le contaba.

-Un poco de lo más valioso que tenéis- Dijo la anciana.

-¿Oro?- Pregunto Vadid por lo bajo mirando a sus hermanos extrañados.

-Sangre- respondió Harlum muy serio, sin dejar de mirar a la anciana.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre los cuatro compañeros mientras la anciana los miraba sonriendo.

-Tu precio es muy alto, Maegi- Siguió Casimiro

-Lo que tengo para vosotros lo vale.-Fue la escueta respuesta.

-Somos generosos Maegi, ¿no hay otra cosa que aceptarías?-Pregunto esta vez Harlum, nada dispuesto a dejar un poco de su sangre o la de sus hermanos en manos de una Maegi.

La vieja pareció pensárselo y acabo sonriendo. Alargo la mano y toqueteo el suave material de la capa azul que ya le habían regalado.

-Sí, buenos obsequios. Sois generosos. Escuchare vuestra oferta, y eso es algo que no suelo hacer...-La vieja los miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Susurro Vadid que no entendía nada.

-Cada uno tiene que hacerle un regalo único y personal. Algo que sea un pago y al mismo tiempo, de lo que no sea fácil desprenderse. No es necesario que tenga valor per se, si no que sea valioso para la persona. Algo que signifique algo...no sé si me explico.

Casimiro fue el primero en reaccionar, fue hasta los caballos y volvió con un martillo pequeño. Uno de los que usaba para trabajar o para lanzar cuando necesitaba un arma pequeña y ligera. O todo lo ligero que puede ser un martillo. Era algo personal para él. Y le dolía desprenderse de una de sus herramientas. Más que nada porque le costaría bastante poder reponerla estando donde estaban. Y aquella, en particular, era una que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo. No hicieron falta palabras. Tal y como la Maegi toco el martillo sonrió satisfecha.

Harlum saco de su bolsa un fardo de papel. Estaba en blanco. Era el papel en el que hacia sus notas. Le entrego la mitad de aquellos preciosos folios blancos a la vieja. Se le veía en la cara que aquello le dolía. Y mucho. La anciana los palpo con sus arrugadas manos y sonrió, aceptando aquel pago.

Vadid no sabía que dar. Y al final acabo suspirándose y dándose por vencido. SI tenía que ser algo personal, tendría que pensar de forma personal. Le acabo dando a la vieja uno de los varios de los puñales que llevaba siempre escondidos entre su ropa y una de sus botas de vino. Desprenderse de aquello le molestaba, pero no se le ocurría nada más personal que llevara encima. La vieja lo miro con las cejas arqueadas pero acabo sonriendo.

Arcyth lo tuvo más difícil. Muchas de las cosas personales que llevaba no eran objetos de los que estuviera dispuesto a desprenderse. Hasta que recordó que llevaba prendido en su capa. Un diminuto broche de oro con un ámbar. Se lo quito y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos. Aquel diminuto objeto se lo había comprado Sarrah cuando estuvieron en Desembarco. Una chuchería. Una joya insignificante. Pero la piedra y el hecho de que fuera un objeto brillante y pequeño le recordaba a su hermana. Y era lo único de ella que llevaba en aquel viaje. Con el ceño muy fruncido y de bastante mal humor, le tendió el objeto a la vieja para pasmo de sus dos hermanos y su amigo. La vieja, nada más rozar el objeto con los dedos alzo las cejas sorprendida y sonrió con codicia, aferrándolo con sus ganchudas manos y ocultándolo enseguida bajo sus ropas.

-Muy...generosos...si...-mascullo manoseando sus nuevos tesoros.- Cuando salgáis de aquí os proporcionare un guía que os llevara a donde necesitáis ir, solo deberéis seguirle.

Vieron como la mujer comenzaba a canturrear y arrojaba un manojo de hierbas indistinguible de todos los demás al fuego. Y como sus ojos se ponían blancos de una manera muy familiar para todos ellos mientras aspiraba los vapores.

La voz de la vieja se volvió reverberante.

-"El ritual de la sangre y el bronce vuelve locos a los hombres, los nombres de los antiguos dioses volverán a ser inscritos por el hechicero tatuado que construye una catedral en el Abismo de la isla de los Primeros Hombres. De allí se alzará el ejército de los hombres de piedra, el ejército de la Luna Roja. ¡No derraméis sangre en el túmulo o vuestros demonios se alzarán para reclamar lo que es suyo!"

Arcyth jadeaba. Los vapores de aquellas plantas lo mareaban. Se giro, y vio que sus tres compañeros no estaban mucho mejor. La visión se le nublaba. Y los demás no estaban mucho mejor. Era como soñar estando despierto. Las palabras de la vieja bruja no tenían mucho sentido, pero le golpeaban el cerebro como si fueran los embistes de un ariete. Y vio unos ojos rasgados delante de él.

Unos ojos purpura, con pupilas verticales. Unos ojos que lo miraban con ansiedad. Como expectantes. Arcyth quería alargar la mano y acariciar a lo que fuera que poseía esos ojos. Pero tal y como movió los dedos la visión se desdibujo. Pero la sensación de que "algo" lo esperaba, de que "algo" lo llevaba esperando mucho tiempo no desaparecía.

La vieja apunto su cabeza hacia Arcyth.

-Tú, que eres el fantasma de tu padre, mi profecía para ti: el precio que pagaras para alcanzar tu destino y que todos tus sueños se cumplan alzándote mas alto que el vuelo de los halcones será la sangre de uno de tus hermanos, derramada en el altar de la grandeza que puedes alcanzar, si decides hacerlo.

-Tu- Dijo la vieja señalando a Harlum- Mi profecía para ti, amante de las palabras, es que vayas con cuidado con lo que deseas, porque tu curiosidad puede ser la ruina de todos los que amas o la clave que haga volver al mundo lo que el mundo ha perdido.

-Tú- Esta vez la anciana señalo de manera ominosa a Casimiro- Mi profecía para ti, domador del hierro y el fuego, es que serás padre de dos linajes: el que poblara este mundo haciendo que tu nombre sea tan incontable como las estrellas y aquel linaje que encontraras en dos templos.

-Tu- Dijo señalando a Vadid, que estaba más que aterrado tras oír lo que había dicho de los demás- Mi profecía para ti, el que camina sin hacer ruido, es que robaras el futuro en las tumbas del pasado, muriendo sin estar muerto, y resurgiendo de las arenas para ir a la guerra.

Los cuatro hombres se levantaron, como en trance, cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la cabaña de la vieja. La puerta de cuero se cerró tras ellos. Pasaron al menos una hora allí fuera, respirando confundidos y mirándose entre ellos como idos. Hasta que el frio aire los acabo despejando del todo y fueron capaces de reaccionar.

-¿Que cojones ha pasado ahí dentro?- Mascullo Vadid bastante perturbado por la experiencia.

-Pues que la Maegi nos ha dando pistas sobre lo que debemos hacer, a donde debemos ir,...y nos ha hecho una profecía a cada uno.- Dijo Casimiro, igual de perturbado.

-¡Eso ha sido...interesante!-Harlum no sabía si mearse de miedo o sentirse extasiado. Pero le falto tiempo para sacar algo del poco del papel que le quedaba y con un carboncillo se puso a escribir como loco todo lo que había visto, vivido y todo lo que la Maegi había dicho en la cabaña para que no se le olvidara.

Hasta que un balido los saco de su ensimismamiento.

Una de las cabras de la Maegi los miraba con ansiedad, y cuando estuvo segura de que los cuatro hombres la miraban, la cabra se giro, troto hasta los caballos y se quedo allí.

-Creo que es nuestro guía- Susurro Casimiro que no salía de su asombro.

-¿Es una broma?- Vadid se sentía bastante fuera de sí como para que un animal de granja fuera un guía.

-Estamos siguiendo a saqueadores de tumba con aspiraciones a nigromantes, una Maegi nos ha profetizado el futuro aspirando hierbas en un erial del norte y estamos en una misión autoimpuesta...después de todo lo que hemos visto y vivido, que una cabra nos muestre el camino es lo menos raro que nos ha pasado- Fue la respuesta de Harlum

Tras montar sus caballos, y ponerse en marcha, siguiendo a la cabra que les mostraba el camino, Harlum releyó la profecía de la Maegi.

"El ritual de la sangre y el bronce vuelve locos a los hombres, los nombres de los antiguos dioses volverán a ser inscritos por el hechicero tatuado que construye una catedral en el Abismo de la isla de los Primeros Hombres. De allí se alzará el ejército de los hombres de piedra, el ejército de la Luna Roja. ¡No derraméis sangre en el túmulo o vuestros demonios se alzarán para reclamar lo que es suyo!"

-La isla de los primeros hombres debe ser Skaggos...-Apunto Casimiro tras volver a escuchar las palabras. Y sea lo que sea el ritual de sangre y bronce, creo que deberíamos evitarlo. Podría referirse a lo de las tablillas.

-Lo que me intriga es lo de los "hombres de piedra"-Susurro Harlum- ¿Podría referirse a la psoriasis? Lo que si tengo más o menos claro es que lo de la catedral del Abismo es que se refiere a la familia Crowl, de Skaggos. No sé mucho de ellos, pero creo recordar que Abismo es el nombre de su fortaleza.

-¿Los saqueadores no hablaron de un extranjero?- Apunto Arcyth con cierta extrañeza- Podría ser el hombre tatuado del que hablo cuando entramos. ¿No dijo algo de un sacerdote o un hechicero tatuado extranjero?

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio ante las palabras de Arcyth, no por lo que decía, si no por lo que no decía.

-¿Oye, eres consciente de que cualquiera de nosotros, y hablo también por Sarrah, que aunque no este se que estaría de acuerdo, moriríamos por ti, verdad?- Dijo Harlum tocando el tema que nadie parecía querer sacar.

-No voy a permitir que ninguno de vosotros muera- Fue la escueta respuesta de Arcyth

-Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido- Esta vez fue Vadid- haremos lo que debamos hacer, tú no te preocupes.

Casimiro parecía incomodo, sobre todo por no saber exactamente de que hablaban los tres hermanos.

Arcyth los miro a los dos con el ceño fruncido, como deseando encontrar las palabras. Si el precio para conseguir el trono era una vida, era un precio justo. Pero que esa vida fuera la de uno de sus hermanos...eso era un tema muy tabú para él.

-Personal e importante son cosas diferentes, hermano- Comento Harlum con una sonrisa conciliadora, casi como si pudiera leer la mente de Arcyth- lo que queremos hacer es importante, la vida de uno de nosotros es algo personal. Si una sola vida, por personal que sea, es el pago para salvar los reinos y cumplir nuestros sueños, sabes que pagaremos ese precio y sangraremos con gusto. Así que no le des más vueltas ni dejes que te detenga. Estaremos a tu lado hasta el final, sea cual sea.

Cabalgaron un rato en silencio siguiendo a la cabra. Todos cavilando sobre lo que habían vivido y experimentado. Y Sobre todo en lo que se había dicho. Al cabo de unas horas, la cabra se puso a caminar sobre un rastro de huellas de carretas y pisadas de animales de tiro. Que pese a ser claramente visibles, se estaban desgastando por el viento y la humedad. Tras varias horas de viaje, y cuando el sol ya caía, vieron el túmulo.

Una enorme estructura de piedra construida con losas de roca amontonadas, con una entrada tubular hecha de algo parecido a dólmenes. La tumba estaba coronada por el tocón de un arcino muerto que desafiaba el mal clima y el paso del tiempo, y aun conservaba un blanco sobrenatural mientras era pulido por el viento, la nieve y la sal de la brisa marina. EL túmulo estaba en un pequeño valle circular, al resguardo del viento, rodeado de colinas. Dejaron los caballos en una arboleda a un par de kilómetros, y esperaron a la caída del sol para acercarse. Las luces artificiales del túmulo no tardaron en indicarles que allí había gente, y que habían acertado en el lugar.

La cabra paró en seco, los miro, y balando, agacho la cabeza.

Por mera respuesta instintiva, todos respondieron al gesto, sintiéndose bastante idiotas al hacerlo. Pero la cabra parecía bastante complacida y se puso a trotar de regreso a la cabaña de la Maegi.

Ataron los caballos y dejaron el equipo en unos árboles a un par de kilómetros y cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro, regresaron a la hondonada donde estaba el túmulo. Y buscando rocas tras las que ocultarse y manteniéndose al amparo de la oscuridad, otearon a ver que discernían

Dos carros estaban siendo cargados. Y veían al menos una docena de saqueadores. Varios estaban junto a la hoguera descansando. Un par daban vueltas vigilando el perímetro y el resto entraban y salían cargando cosas.

De dentro del túmulo salía luz, así que probablemente hubiera más gente.

-¿Como lo hacemos?- susurro Vadid

-Tu sigilosamente mata a los guardias- Respondió Arcyth en voz baja- Casimiro debería quedarse conmigo para cargar. Usare mi ballesta para matar a todos los que pueda antes que se den cuenta que están bajo ataque, cuando eso pase, arramblamos con los que queden.

-un plan arriesgado...-Vadid no las tenía todas consigo.

-es lo mejor que tenemos. Y el elemento sorpresa esta de nuestra parte...

Todos asintieron, y Harlum busco donde esconderse, pues en esas lides era completamente inútil. Vadid se quito la capa y se quedo solo con sus ropas oscuras, Hacia frio, pero apretó los dientes y dejo que la adrenalina le caldeara la sangre.

Moviéndose sigiloso como una sombra, bajo a la hondonada y fue reptando hasta alejarse del grupo principal quedándose lo más alejado posible. Entre unos arbustos, espero pacientemente al primer guardia. Cuando este sobrepaso su posición, le salto por la espalda, le agarro la boca para que no gritara, y con un movimiento rápido, le partió el cuello. Arrastro el cadáver hasta el arbusto y lo dejo allí sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

Casi a gatas se desplazo hasta el siguiente guardia, que se había acercado a unos matojos ha echar una meada, y de un rápido movimiento de sus agiles manos, le rajo el cuello.

Se detuvo unos segundos. Y miro en dirección a su hermano mayor. Desde ese Angulo Arcyth debería haberle visto.

El señor de Minkundis sonrió. No veía exactamente a su hermano, pero el movimiento de las sombras que eran los guardias se había detenido. Saco su ballesta de repetición y al cargo. Con cuidado, apunto a uno de los hombres que descansaban en la hoguera. El que estaba más alejado. Con un suave tluunnc, el virote salió del arma y se clavo en la sien del saqueador, matándolo en el acto.

Sin perder tiempo, Arcyth disparo dos veces más antes que tener que recargar, disparando a los dos hombres que estaban tumbados y parecían durmiendo. Ahora estaban tumbados, pero estaban más bien muertos.

Recargo su arma y volvió a apuntar. Tenía tres tiros. En una rápida secuencia de disparo, mato a dos de los que estaban en la hoguera pero falló el tercer tiro, que aun que hirió de gravedad al saqueador, no lo mato. Y este dio la voz de alarma.

No hicieron falta más instrucciones. Casimiro ya había montado en su caballo y empuñaba su martillo de guerra. Ante el alarido del saqueador, espoleo su montura y emprendió el descenso hasta la explanada frente al túmulo haciendo girar su arma. Arcyth no tardo en seguirle con su lanza en ristre.

El herrero arrollo a dos de los porteadores que fueron machacados por los cascos del caballo e hizo papilla de un martillazo la cabeza de un tercero. Vadid había aparecido de la nada y con su estoque de cuatro hojas se dedico a perforarle los pulmones a dos de los que estaban buscando sus armas junto a la hoguera, y que ni siquiera supieron que se les había echado encima. Arcyth tardo un poco más en llegar, pero fue barriendo a los pocos oponentes que aun quedaban en pie con los giros de su lanza, aguijonando a los que estaban en el suelo y aun estaban vivos.

Pocos minutos después, se hizo un denso silencio. Los Saqueadores estaban muertos y el único herido era Vadid, que se había llevado una puñalada en un brazo. Y aun que no era nada grave, sangraba mucho.

EL pequeño de los Minkundis se quedo fuera del túmulo junto a la hoguera siendo atendido por Harlum mientras Casimiro y Arcyth se adentraban en la tumba.

-Recuerda lo que dijo la bruja, aquí no podemos derramar sangre.- Dijo Casimiro.

Ambos se miraron. Si no podían derramar sangre iban a tenerlo difícil para enfrentarse a quien quiera que estuviera allí dentro.

De pronto escucharon gritos. Y ruido de combate. Algo no iba bien.

Ambos entraron corriendo en el túmulo. Y vieron a un hombre extravagantemente vestido armado con un bastón luchar contra un negro con una maza con púas que silbaba de manera espeluznante cuando el arma era movida por el aire.

Estaban en una gran cámara circular con varias tumbas abiertas. El hombre del bastón entonaba un cantico gutural mientras luchaba, y en un momento dado, detuvo un golpe de la maza con su bastón. Y sonrió. Soltó la mano derecha del bastón, y de la manga ancha de su camisa cayo una daga que empuño con habilidad y trazando un arco rápido, que el negro no pudo ni prever, le rajo el cuello al de la maza.

Herido, el negro soltó su arma y se agarro el cuello balbuceando. Y cayó de rodillas.

Casimiro ni se lo pensó, salto a la espalda del hombre del bastón, que no se había percatado de su presencia, y con un rápido movimiento le agarro de las orejas y le rompió el cuello.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor interrogarlo?- Pregunto Arcyth extrañado ante la precipitación de su amigo.

-¿Tu te hubieras fiado de lo que un mamarracho de este calibre dijera?- Fue la mordaz respuesta.

Casimiro, movido por la advertencia de la Maegi, se acerco al cuerpo del hombre negro y lo agarro por los pies para sacarlo de allí. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de los canales gravados en el suelo. La sangre del hombre fluía hacia uno de los sarcófagos de piedra abiertos. Y al llegar a la tumba, "subía" por los laterales para caer dentro.

-Oh, mierda...-Casimiro no perdió tiempo, agarro los pies del negro y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo intento salir de la tumba lo más rápido posible para que aquel cadáver dejara de sangrar.

Arcyth lo miro con cierta preocupación. Se había agachado a recoger con la mano libre la curiosa arma que portaba el negro y el morral que llevaba el del bastón cuando el túmulo empezó a temblar.

De la tumba central se fue alzando una figura que parecía hecha de lacre fundiéndose.

-Oh, mierda...-Esta vez fue Arcyth.

Aquella cosa llevaba una armadura de bronce antigua, un escudo y una espada roñosa. Alzo la cabeza sin ojos, con la piel cubierta de sangre que parecía fluir y moverse sobre su cara como una densa capa viva que le daba forma y sustancia. Abrió la boca, con los labios como derritiéndose en densos goterones que nunca caían y no dejaban de moverse y aulló.

Aquel sonido no podía ser humano. Era gutural, estridente y húmedo. Orgánico y antinatural. Arcyth se aferro a su lanza con la derecha y a la maza con la izquierda mientras segundos después, mientras aquel aberrante espectro salía de su tumba, Casimiro se ponía a su lado.

-¿Corremos?- Pregunto el herrero dudando entre sí luchar o huir.

-¿Y dejar a esa cosa suelta?

-Buen punto...-Casimiro aferro su martillo con las dos manos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.- ahora ya sabemos por qué no había que derramar sangre...

-Pues procuremos no derramar más, por si acaso.- Le mascullo Arcyth sin apartar los ojos de aquella cosa.

Arcyth fue el primero en cargar, mientras la cosa aquella salía de la tumba y solo tenía un pie fuera de ella. Lo golpeo con brutalidad en el tobillo con la lanza para hacerlo caer. Con una coordinación perfecta, y casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, Casimiro hizo su parte al ver aquella cosa derrumbarse y tal y como toco suelo, el herrero descargo su martillo contra la cabeza de la criatura. Golpeo dos veces.

La cosa chillo retorciéndose con su cabeza convertida en una masa sanguinolenta e informe que reptaba sobre si misma formándose casi instantáneamente ante cada golpe que recibía, pero el resto del cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y retorcerse de maneras imposibles para alguien con huesos bajo la carne.

La espada de la criatura salió disparada haciendo un barrido para alejar a sus enemigos y mientras los dos hombres saltaban hacia atrás, aquella bizarra cosa comenzó a levantarse de nuevo y mientras estaba a cuatro patas, se propulso con las piernas lanzándose hacia los dos guerreros.

Inhumanamente rápido, aquel espectro sanguinolento golpeo con su escudo a Arcyth en el pecho haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás y a Casimiro le lanzo un ataque con su espada, haciendo recular al herrero, que no fue lo bastante rápido. Un corte en el pecho del hombre hizo que su ropa se fuera tiñendo de rojo. Pero para pasmo de los dos, la sangre no chorreo, se quedo suspendida en el aire en forma de pequeñas esferas y fue flotando hacia el espectro.

Casimiro miro a su alrededor presa del pánico y se deslizo como pudo ahuyentando a aquella criatura con su martillo y como pudo atrapo con la mano una de las antorchas cercanas, y echándole mas huevos de los que sentía tener en ese momento, se incrusto la llama en el pecho.

-¡Y una mierda vas a coger mi sangre maldita aberración!- Grito mientras aullaba cauterizando a lo bestia su herida.

La bestia chillo frustrada y dándole la espalda a Arcyth arremetió contra el herrero.

Arcyth trabo su lanza en las rodillas de la cosa haciéndola caer de frente antes de que llegara a su amigo, y con la maza comenzó a molerle a golpes la espalda y la nuca mientras la criatura se retorcía en el suelo intentando quitarse al guerrero de encima y contraatacar. Casimiro, fuera de sí por el dolor, la quemadura y hasta arriba de adrenalina, empuño su maza a dos manos y gritando como un demente se unió a su amigo machacando a aquella cosa.

Hasta que dejo de moverse. Hasta que comenzó a licuarse. Y aun así, siguieron golpeando unos minutos más. Por si acaso.

Jadeando, confusos y muy perturbados, ambos acabaron deteniendo su ataque sabiéndose victoriosos.

-¿Que cojones era eso?- Pregunto finalmente Arcyth.

-Lo que en las tablillas...

Arcyth miro la criatura que se derretía en el suelo. Había costado horrores matarla. Y eso solo con la mitad de la sangre de un hombre. Cuando hirió a Casimiro, y absorbió parte de la sangre del herrero, pareció recuperar algo de la forma perdida tras los martillazos de su amigo. Si aquella cosa hubiera tenido más sangre...Arcyth sintió un escalofrió.

-Sí, definitivamente esto es malo...y tu deberías ir a ver a Harlum a que te mire esa herida...

Casimiro se miro el pecho como si estuviera drogado. Tenía la pechera de la ropa destrozada y requemada, y medio pecho al descubierto. Una fea herida de corte burbujeaba con los bordes quemados.

-Sí, debería...-dijo muy serio y con voz ausente.

-Eso debe doler...-Arcyth se acerco despacio a Casimiro, que parecía en Shock.

-Sí, duele mucho...-Casimiro seguía como ausente.

Con mucho tacto y delicadeza, Arcyth lo cogió del codo y lo guio fuera, dejando al herrero en las hábiles manos de Harlum, que puso el grito en el cielo al ver tamaña herida.

El señor de Minkundis volvió a entrar en el túmulo. Recogió la maza silbante y el morral que había tenido que dejar caer, y dado que el bastón del hombre estrafalario estaba cubierto de aquellos símbolos extraños, también lo recogió. Y salió de aquel maldito lugar para reunirse con sus hermanos y su amigo.

Pasaron un buen rato siendo curados, zurcidos y amonestados por Harlum antes de echar un vistazo a lo que habían encontrado.

En el morral de aquel insensato había un calco de las tablillas de bronce que ahora estaban en su poder, y algunos calcos más de algunas tablillas que no tenían. También había una carta, dirigida a un tal Owen (que supusieron que sería el nombre del hombre del bastón), dándole instrucciones sobre que el barco "Vanidad Dorada" le estaría esperando en Puerto Blanco para llevarle al punto de encuentro junto con toda la mercancía. Y que debía verificar la autenticidad del material prestado.

La carta estaba firmada por un tal Suazil.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto Vadid frotándose el brazo herido.

-Ahora nos recuperamos, descansamos, sellamos este maldito túmulo, y cuando estemos un poco repuestos, iremos a Puerto Blanco a ver donde nos lleva la Vanidad Dorada...-Arcyth estaba bastante enfadado y molesto. Aquello se estaba poniendo muy serio.

En los carros habían armas antiguas, armaduras y Vidriagon. Casimiro insistió en devolver a los muertos lo que pertenecía a los muertos, y sin inmutarse, Arcyth y Vadid metieron los carros en el túmulo.

Se pasaron la noche cargando piedras para volver a sellar la entrada de aquella tumba y cuando el amanecer llego, montaron sus tiendas y se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

Harlum se encargo que durante un par de días Casimiro estuviera sedado por la leche de la amapola hasta que estuvo seguro que su herida no se abriría a no ser que hiciera algún gesto brusco.

Al tercer día, y moviéndose despacio para no sufrir peores lesiones, volvieron a ponerse en marcha, esta vez rumbo al mar.

Tenían un misterio que resolver.


End file.
